


Travolte da un insolito destino

by Poppy1983



Category: Clexafandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis Lexa, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 153,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppy1983/pseuds/Poppy1983
Summary: ovvero la rivisitazione di un vecchio film ...





	1. I

Portland, 18 Agosto 1990 ore 6,15

“ coraggio Signora Woods…ci siamo , forza ! un ultimo sforzo…”  
Anya aveva aspettato l’arrivo della dolorosa contrazione prima di affondare le unghie nella mano di Gustus , suo marito, poi aveva spinto forte e qualche secondo dopo era nata Alexandria, la loro primogenita ...  
l’ostetrica l’aveva presa in braccio ed aveva detto ai due neo genitori  
“ congratulazioni e’ … “  
dopo di che si era bloccata ed il suo volto era improvvisamente diventato serio

“ cosa succede ? …. va tutto bene ? “  
aveva subito chiesto Gustus ,con aria preoccupata 

“ devo chiamare il Dott Wings 

“ tranquilli, e’ sana ma ….”

“ ma cosa ? “  
aveva aggiunto l’uomo con tono allarmato

“ … non mi era mai capitato prima…  
potrei sbagliarmi, per questo preferisco che sia un Dottore a spiegarvelo …”

“ non capisco ..”  
aveva mormorato la provata neo mamma, con un filo di voce

Qualche minuto dopo era arrivato il ginecologo  
“ il fatto e’ …che non e’ posso dirvi, se e’ femmina o maschio  
vostra figlia e' nata con entrambi gli organi sessuali “  
aveva detto dopo aver visto quello che quella piccolina dagli occhi verdi aveva nascosto,in mezzo alle gambe, per nove mesi

“ com’e’ possibile ? ..avevate detto tutti,che avremmo avuto una figlia …”  
aveva detto Gustus con aria sempre piu’ confusa

“ probabilmente il piccolo pene e’ stato visto come una parte della vulva…. 

....e’ un eventualita' che si verifica raramente ,ma .... vostra figlia e’ un ermafrodita……”

“ .. cosa vuol dire ? “  
aveva chiesto la sempre piu’ debole Anya  
“ ...che dovrete avere pazienza, il tempo e la natura ci diranno cosa fare..”

16 anni dopo  
“ Alexandria, ti consiglio di aspettare ancora due anni , quando il tuo sviluppo puberale sara’completo e sarai diventata maggiorenne , prima di decidere  
anche se le analisi propenderebbero gia’ verso il maschile ,visto la presenza di un alto dosaggio di testosterone  
inoltre il tuo pene si sta’ sviluppando egregiamente, e' gia' cresciuto oltre la norma ....  
a differenza della tua vagina, che , al contrario,si sta’ accorciando… “  
aveva detto l'endocrinologo alla giovane brunetta ,in presenza dei propri genitori  
Alexandria aveva solo sospirato pensando a come avrebbe accolto la notizia Costia ,la sua giovane e splendida ragazza

“ lo sai, ne’abbiamo gia’ parlato tante volte e ti ho lasciato anche di provare a penetrarmi ...  
ma lo sai che non ci siamo riuscite ... il fatto e' che sono una lesbica, il pene non mi piace….  
nonostante quello che provo per te, non potrei mai trasformarmi in una etero …. mi dispice …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, accarezzando i piccoli seni sodi della brunetta …

“ sto' così bene con te,siamo sempre in sintonia..  
e mi piace da morire fare l'amore con te' , anche se non posso usare il mio pene  
l’idea di perderti mi uccide, per te potrei rinunciare a ques'inutile appendice ...”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria ,cercando di tenere a bada la sua evidente erezione….

“ non sarebbe giusto, Lexa, la tua natura sta' smentendo le tue parole ”  
aveva sussurrato Costia , prima di’iniziare a baciare le sue labbra morbide 

“…ho ancora due anni per decidere.. basta parlare ”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta rotolando sopra ai seni morbidi della biondina, dopo di che era entrata nella sua invitante bocca e l'aveva riempita con la sua lingua calda

 

Los Angeles, 18 Agosto 1990 , ore 9,20

“ forza Abby …. ancora una spinta ….  
..vedo gia’ spuntare la testa ….”  
aveva detto Jack Griffin , accarezzando il volto sudato della moglie  
la donna aveva raccolto le sue ultime forze e poi aveva urlato di dolore quando Clarke era venuta al mondo

“ congratulazioni Dottoressa e’ una femmina…  
aveva detto la sua collega ginecologa

“ oh si amore…  
e’ bellissima e sana ! “  
aveva esclamato il raggiante neo padre

“ ha gli occhi azzurri, come i tuoi…”  
aveva mormorato Abby poco dopo, quando aveva visto sua figlia per la prima volta

 

16 anni dopo  
“ piu’ tardi mi vedo con Wells.. finora ci siamo solo baciati…”  
aveva detto Clarke con aria nervosa a Raven, la sua amica di lunga data

“ uhm, e’ il terzo…. e’ probabile che stasera non si accontenti delle tue labbra , vorra' di piu’…  
forse ti tocchera’ i seni ….e ti chiedera’ di fare qualcosa ..per lui…”

“ si dovra’ accontentare, non sono ancora pronta ad andare in …terza base …”  
aveva detto la giovane mordicchiandosi nervosamente un labbro

“ …. prima o poi dovrai deciderti….  
le tue forme sono diventate decisamente inadatte…..a rimanere vergine  
e poi ,non sai cosa ti perdi …. fare sesso e’ un esperienza divina ! “  
aveva aggiunto Raven, guardando gli occhi azzurri dell’amica dopo di che le aveva delicatamente sfiorato i lunghi capelli biondi ed aveva aggiunto  
" comunque, continuero' a volerti bene , anche se decidessi di rimanere zitella "

10 settembre 2008  
“ mi dispiace da morire Costia …. la natura ha scelto…. non posso andarle contro  
la mia vulva , come sai, si e’ ulteriormente accorciata mentre il resto purtroppo e’ cresciuto a dismisura ….”  
aveva detto Alexandria prima d’entrare in sala operatoria e sottoporsi all’intervento che le avrebbe tolto quel che rimaneva dei suoi genitali femminili….

“ lo capisco …. non devi preoccuparti per me…. soppravvivero’….”  
aveva mormorato Costia baciando le lacrime che scorrevano copiose dagli occhi verdi della brunetta 

" ti rivedro' ? "  
aveva chiesto Alexandria ,mentre un infermiera iniziava a spingere il suo letto  
" no, questa e' l'ultima volta .... sarebbe troppo devastante...."  
aveva mormorato la biondina , mentre si asciugava gli occhi con la manica della sua camicetta

" ..capisco...."  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta, con aria rassegnata  
poi quando era stata nella stanzetta pre operatoria aveva detto al chirurgo  
“ ..non tocchi i miei seni….quelli voglio tenerli così come sono….”

 

“ mi fai male …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke quando la punta del pene di Wells era entrata nella sua stretta apertura  
“ rilassati … passera’ presto …”  
aveva mormorato il giovane prima d’iniziare a succhiare i suoi turgidi capezzoli

poi aveva mosso il bacino ed aveva spinto un po’ di piu’ il suo membro eretto  
“ fermati ! “  
aveva gridato la biondina avvertendo una fitta di dolore

Wells si era subito fermato  
“ va bene…”

dopo di che si era spostato ed era andato disceso a baciarle la vagina e la clitoride  
“ oh si …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke un quarto d’ora dopo, quando un dito le era entrato dentro  
poi quando il giovane aveva avvertito le prime pulsazioni si era mosso velocemente ed un minuto dopo aveva ricominciato a penetrarla….  
“ ..piano..”  
aveva implorato la giovane avvertendo l’intenso bruciore 

“dai ….sono due anni che aspetto, ora fammi contento ..”  
aveva mormorato il giovane nel suo respirare affannato …

Dopo di che aveva spinto dentro lo stretto canale tutto il pene, strappando un lungo gemito di dolore dalle labbra semidischiuse della biondina

“ brava, il piu’ e’ fatto “  
Aveva sussurrato il giovane iniziando a muoversi lentamente

ma di fatto Clarke aveva cominciato ad assaporare le gioie del sesso solo un mese dopo…

 

Alexandria aveva aspettato sei mesi prima di cominciare ad usare i suoi attributi maschili , ed era successo solo dopo che aveva visto Costia intenta a baciare una bella moretta  
il suo primo rapporto da maschio l'aveva avuto con Echo, una giovane d'eta' maggiore e decisamente piu' esperta di lei  
" hai un pene spettacolare ! "  
le aveva detto prima d'iniziare a leccare l'enorme glande...

da quel giorno la vita sessuale della brunetta era radicalmente cambiata , diventanto molto intensa  
nel tempo aveva scoperto che le femmine parevano gradire moltissimo le misure del suo pene, i suoi 18,8 cm di lunghezza e 13,5 di circonferenza le avevano permesso di spalancare le cosce di molte donne, sparse in mezzo mondo  
si...perche' nel frattempo Alexandria aveva anche iniziato ad imbarcarsi, lavorando come marinaio esperto su navi e yacht da crociera

**********************************************************  
Aeroporto di Papete, Thaiti, 20 marzo 2014, ore 9,30

“ benvenuti Signori Collins …. spero abbiate fatto un buon viaggio…  
..qui e’ tutto pronto ! … Charlotte ed il suo equipaggio sono nel Porto, stanno solo aspettando il vostro arrivo per salpare…  
siamo tutti ansiosi di farvi conoscere le incredibili meraviglie della Polinesia  
aveva detto John, il comandante del panfilo che la coppia aveva noleggiato per festeggiare il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio

“ forza Clarke … muoviamoci…  
dopo tanto freddo, non vedo l’ora di sentire il calore del sole sulla pelle …”  
aveva detto Finn circondando con un braccio le spalle della biondina

“ …a chi lo dici ! …e’ un anno che aspetto di fare il nostro viaggio di nozze , per colpa dei tuoi maledettissimi impegni di lavoro !  
finalmente potremo rilassarci... tu prenderai all'amo grossi tonni mentre io pensero' solo ad abbronzarmi e nuotare in acque cristalline “  
aveva detto la biondina radiosa, sfoderando uno dei suoi magnifici sorrisi….

 

Alexandria aveva accettato di lavorare a bordo della Charlotte perche’ erano tre mesi che era a casa senza lavoro…. e stare ferma non le piaceva 

“ in particolar modo dovrai prenderti cura della Signora Collins …. dovrai stare dietro alle sue necessita’… farle vedere le isole e gli atolli…. portarle la colazione ed occuparti della sua biancheria sporca…..insomma dovrai cercare di rendere il suo soggiorno piacevole e confortevole,  
suo marito vuole che la moglie si diverta mentre lui vuole desidera passare la vacanza … pescando…  
e siccome e’ lui quello che paga….”  
le aveva detto il comandante, al momento dell’assunzione

“ va bene, ho capito….non aggiunga altro  
sono solo curiosa di sapere ,da quanto tempo sono sposati ? “

“ penso….da un anno, hanno affittato la Charlotte per festeggiare il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio”  
aveva risposto John

< un uomo che , dopo un anno di nozze , viene in Polinesia solo per pescare significa che dovro’ solo seguire i desideri di una noiosa e grassoccia donna di mezz’eta’… >  
aveva pensato la brunetta nell’istante in cui aveva accettato il lavoro

“ vi presento il Signor Finn Collins e sua moglie Clarke Griffin ….  
saranno nostri ospiti per quindici giorni….”  
aveva detto John all'equipaggio in attesa, quando la coppia era salita a bordo

< Cristo ! >  
si era detta la brunetta osservando le curve deliziose della Signora Collins messe perfettamente in risalto dalla minigonna di jeans e dal top azzurro che indossava

“ lei e’ la signorina Alexandria Woods…. sara’ suo l’onore di occuparsi di tutte le sue necessita’..”  
aveva detto il comandante a Clarke presentandole la brunetta

la biondina aveva sfoderato un sorriso smagliante e poi aveva stretto saldamente la mano protesa della brunetta  
“ piacere…”

“ Signora Collins le prometto che cerchero’ di fare del mio meglio per rendere piacevole il suo soggiorno a bordo “  
aveva detto Alexandria , leccandosi un labbro , con aria maliziosa, dopo di che aveva immerso i suoi occhi verdi nell’azzurro di quelli della biondina  
ed…un brivido di piacere aveva istantaneamente percorso la spina dorsale di Clarke  
che , presa dal panico aveva immediatamente cercato rifugio nello sguardo confortevole del marito  
“ sono un po’ stanca…”

“ Comandante, sarebbe così gentile da mostrarci la nostra cabina …  
mia moglie ha bisogno di stendersi un po’…sa…per riprendersi dal viaggio…”

“ …vi faccio subito accompagnare da Olga, la cuoca…  
così potrete dirle cosa desiderate mangiare a pranzo ed a cena  
Signora…presto la portero’ in un posto incantevole .. si riposi  
così piu’ tardi, sara’ pienamente in grado di fare conoscenza di queste acque trasparenti ”

Pochi minuti dopo, quando la coppia era rimasta sola nella cabina , la biondina si era tolta il top ed il reggiseno  
dopo di che , con sguardo eccitato, si era avvicinata a Finn ed aveva incollato i suoi seni grandi sulla sua polo verde  
“ che ne’ diresti d’iniziare subito la nostra luna di miele “  
aveva mormorato con occhi blu’, mordendosi un labbro

“ oh… ma non eri stanca …  
si…mi piacerebbe …  
ma ho detto a John che l’avrei raggiunto subito …sai deve mostrarmi l’attrezzatura da pesca,  
sono così eccitato , ci pensi ?....tra poche ore potro’ cominciare a prendere grossi pesci…  
perdonami tesoro mio, stanotte sapro’ farmi perdonare …  
premiero’ la tua lunga pazienza a modo mio, ti faro' vedere le stelle con dell'ottimo sesso orale …”  
aveva detto Finn, dopo di che aveva sfiorato le labbra ancora dischiuse della biondina,con un casto bacio  
quindi era andato a prendere la valigia , per cambiarsi...  
si era infilato degli short da bagno ed aveva inforcato i suoi ray-ban neri ,  
rendendosi perfetto per l'inizio della vacanza….  
“ riposati, ci vediamo piu’ tardi ..”  
aveva detto cinque minuti dopo, uscendo dalla cabina....


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, riflette sul suo matrimonio , poco prima d'iniziare ad interagire con Alexandria Woods, la sua avvenente accompagnatrice

Clarke aveva passato tutti quegli interminabili cinque minuti, rimanendo muta , col respiro corto e bloccata in piedi, vicino al bordo del loro grande letto   
Solo quando aveva sentito il clic della porta della cabina ,che si chiudeva alle spalle di Finn ,era uscita da quella specie di limbo  
come prima cosa si era sforzata di recuperare il fiato e solo quando l'aveva riguadagnato, si era concessa il lusso di rilasciare un lungo sospiro e di lasciarsi ricadere nel letto ,  
a pancia in giu',mezza nuda e con la bocca dello stomaco contratta dal senso di frustrazione  
la recentissima e compassata reazione avuta dal marito , dinanzi delle sue avances,si era appena portata via anche l’ultima intima illusione che la biondina si era fatta prima di partire per la loro tardiva luna di miele ,in Polinesia   
purtroppo era evidente che neanche le circostanze nuove ed eccitanti del clima vacanziero, sarebbero riuscite a migliorare l'unica grande nota dolente della loro unione : la scarsa intesa fisica  
a questo punto ,Clarke sapeva che doveva smetterla di credere che prima o poi avrebbe trovato il modo giusto per accendere l'appetito sessuale del marito , ed iniziare a farsene una ragione...  
accettare il fatto che lei non era in grado di risvegliare la parte passionale ed irrazionale di Finn ... aspetto che purtroppo il giovane , non aveva mai palesato di possedere.... neppure all'inizio della loro relazione

…. scoparsela per bene fino a lasciarla priva di forze e senza fiato non sarebbe mai stata in cima alla lista delle priorita’ del marito…. sarebbe sempre rimasto un sogno...  
e pochi minuti prima, ne' aveva avuto lennesima riprova.... quando Finn aveva preferito andare ad occuparsi di canne da pesca piuttosto che di lei e del suo corpo morbido e pieno di curve

si….Clarke era la moglie di un geniale chirurgo estetico, dalle mani d’oro , i suoi interventi davano ai pazienti risultati incredibili e per questo erano strapagati …  
ma a letto , come uomo, purtroppo era un essere mediocre, metodico , scarso di resistenza e privo di fantasia …   
e le appena sufficienti misure del suo pene in piena erezione , 12 cm in lunghezza per 10,5 di circonferenza, condensavano perfettamente tutte le sue carenze…

Facevano l’amore solo una volta alla settimana, occasionalmente due, sempre nello stesso modo e nella posizione prediletta da Finn ,quella del missionario, usata il 90% delle volte , e sue varianti , qualche volta aveva voluto che Clarke stesse sopra di lui e raramente si era sdraiato lungo la sua schiena e l'aveva presa da dietro  
Per il resto l’uomo all'inizio,usava sempre un po’ di sesso orale per accendere i sensi della moglie , e comunque mai piu’ di quanto fosse strettamente necessario a farla bagnare poi passava ad una decina di minuti di metodica e veloce penetrazione che terminava velocemente con una violenta e breve l’eiaculazione ,che lo faceva sempre addormentare ….  
La biondina che oramai sapeva bene cosa aspettarsi , per non frustrare gli sforzi del marito, fingeva quasi sempre di aver raggiunto l’orgasmo  
sebbene in realta’, la maggior parte delle volte ,rimanesse sveglia, con il ventre infuocato a tormentarsi tra le lenzuola   
e così, quando la situazione diventava insostenibile ,l’unica opzione che rimaneva a Clarke, per alleviare la tensione ,era quella di masturbarsi

insomma… il matrimonio con Finn le stava dando quella sicurezza affettiva ed economica …. che nel giro di due anni, avrebbe trasformato in realta' il suo sogno di diventare un chirurgo… non era l’unione di due amanti poiche' mancava la tensione , la passione sfrenata, …il desiderio smodato , e quel pizzico di perversa complicita'  
...loro erano solo una coppia di buoni amici…  
ma Clarke era rassegnata a farsela bastare perche' non voleva mandare all’aria le certezze della sua comoda vita ,   
e forse quando sarebbero nati i loro due figli ( così avevano pianificato di fare ,nel giro dei prossimi sei anni ) i suoi sensi si sarebbero dati una calmata e diventare madre avrebbe probabilmente riequilibrato e reso accettabile il suo matrimonio

< sposare Finn mi sembra una scelta affrettata …  
il fatto che sia solo il secondo uomo con cui sei andata a letto   
Non ti da la certezza che sia quello giusto…..oltretutto…  
da quello che mi dici…pare che il sesso con lui non sia un esperienza stravolgente  
secondo me e’ troppo presto, dovresti aspettare e fare altre esperienze … ”  
le aveva detto Raven , quando le aveva comunicato la sua decisione di sposare Finn , dopo tre anni di fidanzamento

< e’ bravo, gentile, affidabile …. ed e’ pure un eccellente Chirurgo… e penso di amarlo ….  
l’intesa fisica non e’ l’ingrediente predominante di una sana relazione  
e poi voglio diventare un medico, non ho tempo da perdere con la sperimentazione  
sono certa che la minore o maggiore intensita’ dei miei orgasmi ...non mi cambiera’ la vita >  
aveva detto Clarke,alla sua migliore amica, quel giorno di quasi un anno e mezzo fa

< devo ammetterlo Rae, avevi ragione !....purtroppo ….l’ho capito troppo tardi >  
stava riflettendo Clarke da ultimo, poi qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta della cabina, interrompendo bruscamente il suo lavorio mentale e facendola sussultare

“ avanti…”  
aveva detto , senza pensare , dimenticandosi totalmente del suo torso nudo …

1 giorno di viaggio 

“ signora Collins sono venuta a domandarle se ….”  
stava dicendo Alexandria, quando era entrata nella cabina ,prima di rimanere ferma, senza parole , a bocca aperta  
…totalmente rapita dalla visione di quei grandi e morbidi seni spiattellati sulle lenzuola e di quelle bellissime gambe distrattamente accavallate sul cuscino 

 

“ aveva bisogno di qualcosa …  
ma forse ho solo interrotto il suo riposo, le chiedo scusa….non era mia intenzione disturbarla….”

Clarke aveva immediatamente cercato il lenzuolo per coprirsi il torso nudo, dopo di che , per qualche secondo di troppo ,era rimasta a fissare quegli occhi verdi maliziosi…. che continuavano a scandagliarle le forme  
“ non preoccuparti ….mi ero solo appisolata… “  
aveva mormorato sedendosi nel letto 

“ forza, non rimanere lì…impalata …vieni avanti …  
e non essere così imbarazzata …in fondo siamo due donne…”

Poi quando Alexandria si era avvicinata al letto…  
la biondina non aveva potuto fare a meno di aggrapparsi alle lenzuola perche’ quando i suoi occhi azzurri erano andati a posarsi su quelle labbra carnose dischiuse e su quelle stupende gambe lunghe aveva perso l’equilibrio

“ gia’…”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria ,avvertendo sul ventre, il premere della punta del suo pene eretto, che cercava di emergere dai suoi boxer contenitivi

“ ero venuta a dirle che tra poco arriveremo a Moorea …  
...se le va ....posso farla bagnare….

" Oh …mio Dio ..Signora Collins …mi scusi ! .... ero distratta...."  
aveva prontamente esclamato la brunetta in imbarazzo, avvertendo la vampata che le stava arroventando persino la punta delle orecchie  
“ volevo dire che ,se lo desidera, posso accompagnarla a fare il suo primo bagno…. “

“ ahh ..ok ...gra ..zie …va bene….   
ora ...vai…mi preparo subito e poi ti raggiungo sul ponte…”  
aveva detto la biondina ,mentre si strusciava le mani sul cuscino ,nel tentativo di tamponare la loro improvvisa ed abbondante sudorazione…

 

< stai calmo , e’ sposata ed e’ l’ospite pagante della Charlotte >  
aveva pensato la brunetta , una volta lasciata la cabina, accarezzandosi la punta del suo pene eretto

< Mio Dio che caldo !   
... e’ normale , stupida, sei ai Tropici …  
..vedrai, una bella doccia rimettera’ tutto a posto ! >  
si era detta invece Clarke ,alzandosi dal letto 

Dopo di che era entrata nel bagno e con aria sognante si era tolta la minigonna e le mutandine bagnate  
< quella donna ha uno sguardo così…penetrante …>

" piantala ! acqua…fredda ..subito e …tanta "  
aveva mormorato , aprendo il rubinetto della doccia

***********************************************

“ non vorrei deludere il suo ammirevole gusto estetico….  
ma le consiglio di togliersi quel bel cappello di paglia a tesa larga …”  
aveva detto la brunetta, una ventina di minuti dopo, quando la biondina era salita a bordo del gommone

“ puo’ usare questa , per tenere fermi i suoi capelli biondi “  
aveva aggiunto porgendole la bandana azzurra ,che Alexandria teneva nella tasca dei suoi short da bagno

“ ah……. ho capito ….il mio cappello e’ troppo leggero ..volerebbe via …  
per questo ti sei messa un cappellino stile Fidel… “  
aveva detto la biondina infilandosi la bandana …

“ si…”  
aveva detto la brunetta, mentre osservava compiaciuta la nuova acconciatura della biondina, protetta dalle lenti a specchio dei suoi occhiali da sole

“ ora si parte ,per cortesia si afferri bene alle maniglie … non vorrei perderla…”  
aveva aggiunto ,avviando il potente motore del gommone

Dieci minuti dopo i tre maestosi alberi della Charlotte erano gia' diventati dei bastoncini bianchi compressi tra il cielo ed il mare….

“ Alexandria….quanti anni hai ? “  
aveva urlato Clarke per sovrastare il rumore del motore

“ ho compiuto 24 , il 18 agosto…”

“ ..oh…. incredibile ! …. non ci posso credere…  
ho la tua stessa eta’ e ....sono nata lo stesso giorno ….”

“ ..dove ? “  
aveva domandato la stupita brunetta

“ Los Angeles…”

“ io a Portland, dall’altra parte della costa ….”

Poi per altri dieci minuti non si erano dette altro….fino a che erano arrivate nei pressi ad un piccolo atollo ed Alexandria aveva spento il motore davanti all’ingresso della barriera corallina

“ Signora Collins …. ci siamo…..   
quando vuole, puo’ bagnarsi….”

“ grazie …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina avvertendo una violenta pulsazione tra le gambe..  
dopo di che, per non farle vedere l'imbarazzo, aveva guardato il mare ed aveva aggiunto

" e... smettila di chiamarmi Signora, mi fa sentire piu’ vecchia…di quella che sono…. mi mette a disagio …..  
Ed il fatto che mio marito abbia noleggiato la Charlotte ed il suo equipaggio non vuol dire che desideri essere trattata coi guanti…  
insomma Alexandria, siamo coetanee…preferirei che ti rivolgessi a me semplicemente col mio nome …..”

“ va bene Signora Collins …  
Ops…. Scusami.. Clar ke ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,percependo con soddisfazione il leggero movimento della propria lingua calda sul palato   
dopo di che aveva buttato in mare l’ancora 

“ molto meglio …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina tra se e se , mentre ancora scossa dal brivido di piacere provocatole dal sensuale risuono della k .. si toglieva la t-shirt verde..  
e poi quando era rimasta in bikini si era tuffata nelle acque cristalline ed aveva iniziato a nuotare  
Alexandria aveva continuato a guardarla con aria persa 

“ e’ magnifica ! “  
aveva gridato la biondina, dopo un po’, rimanendo a galleggiare a pochi metri da gommone  
Dopo di che aveva armeggiato, per qualche secondo con la clip del suo reggiseno , poi si era data uno slancio ed i suoi grandi seni morbidi e nudi erano emersi dall’acqua

“ questo... qui ...non mi serve ! “  
aveva detto lanciando l’appallottolato reggiseno verso l’imbarcazione… e centrando in pieno uno dei piccoli seni sodi della brunetta….

“ scusa .. non volevo”  
aveva detto prima di tornare ad immergersi nel mare cristallino , lasciando senza parole, l'attonita brunetta 

“ perche’ non ti tuffi ? …. qua sotto ci sono dei pesci dai colori incredibili …”   
aveva gridato ad Alexandria , dopo un po’ , quando era riemersa per riempirsi d’aria i polmoni

“ qualcuno , per sicurezza ,deve rimanere sul gommone …”

“ forza Alexandria, cosa vuoi che succeda ! il mare e’ una tavola…”

La brunetta stava per replicare quando aveva visto avvicinarsi cinque pinne grigie , la loro forma arrotondata l’aveva subito rassicurata

“ ehi Clarke preparati …hai ospiti ! “  
le aveva gridato , poi si era tolta la t-shirt e si era tuffata ed aveva nuotato per raggiungerla  
“ non aver paura , vedrai sara’ un incontro meraviglioso ! “

“ mi stai dicendo che finire tra i denti di uno squalo sara' una bella esperienza “  
aveva mormorato Clarke , vedendo avvicinarsi le pinne grigie,dopo di che, presa dal panico ,aveva iniziato a tremare

“ stai tranquilla , sono solo dei pacifici delfini…  
con un po’ di fortuna forse ci permetteranno di giocare con loro..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta con tono rassicurante,appoggiando una mano sulla spalla nuda della biondina

poi quando il muso di un delfino era emerso dal mare  
“ ehi amico , ti va di farti accarezzare ? “  
aveva detto Alexandria muovendo una mano per sfiorarli il dorso…ed il grigio cetaceo aveva iniziato ad emettere una sequenza di click   
dopo di che un altro delfino aveva iniziato a fischiare e poi aveva fatto un salto fuori dall’acqua   
“ forza Clar ke …seguimi, vogliono nuotare con noi …”

la biondina ,che fino ad allora si era accontentata di restare ad ammirare le gesta confidenziali della brunetta ,aveva sorriso e poi si era unita al giocoso incontro…

“ afferrati alla pinna vedrai, ti fara’ fare un bel giro veloce …”

e così per una ventina di minuti le due giovani avevano perso la nozione del tempo e Clarke si era persa in quel nuovo mondo fantastico …

fino a quando l’atteggiamento dei cinque delfini era improvvisamente cambiato , avevano emesso degli strani suoni ed avevano circondato le due giovani…  
La brunetta si era guardata attorno ed aveva visto una pinna grigia solcare il mare ad una decina di metri da loro… questa volta era quella di uno squalo grigio

“ presto …dobbiamo risalire sul gommone …”  
aveva urlato la brunetta   
dopo di che avevano iniziato a nuotare in fretta, ma qualche bracciata dopo si erano gia' tranquillizzate ,poiche’ si erano accorte che il piccolo gruppo di cetacei sembrava volerle scortare, ed infatti, per tutto il tempo necessario a raggiungere il gommone , i delfini avevano continuato a nuotare intorno a loro proteggendole

“ grazie splendide creature ..”  
aveva detto la biondina , quando era stata in salvo , a bordo dell'imbarcazione,cercando di riprendere il fiato   
dopo di che aveva guardato intensamente gli occhi verdi della brunetta , anch'essa intenta a respirare  
“ sono mezza morta di paura …ma e’ stata un esperienza veramente emozionante …  
erano secoli che non mi sentivo così …”

i delfini prima di andare via, per salutarle avevano fatto degli incredibili salti ed emesso dei lunghi fischi 

La brunetta aveva visto poco perche' aveva preferito guardare il profilo del viso di Clarke   
poi quando erano rimaste sole Clarke si era voltata e le aveva sorriso

“ penso che sia ora di rientrare…”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria, dopo di che aveva tirato su’ l’ancora e si era girata di spalle per avviare il motore, offrendo la visione della sua schiena nuda allo sguardo meravigliato di Clarke

“ non avevo mai visto un tatuaggio così grande ..  
....cosa rappresenta ?”  
le aveva chiesto sfiorando con un dito la base della colonna vertebrale di Alexandria

“ quello e’ saturno…. salendo ci sono tutti gli altri pianeti del Sistema Solare e sulla scapola c’e la costellazione del leone …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ingoiando l’abbondante salivazione provocata dal tocco gentile della mano della biondina…

“ e’ veramente molto bello …”

Poi Alexandria aveva avviato il motore e si era voltata per sedersi ed i suoi piccoli seni sodi avevano sfiorato , per un secondo, quelli grandi di Clarke   
“ oh...scusa ..”  
aveva detto avvertendo un fremito nei lombi ,che aveva fatto subito ingrossare il suo membro   
“ sara’ meglio rimetterci le magliette …”

Clarke aveva guardato le sue labbra carnose , si era morsa un labbro e poi era andata a sedersi a prua del gommone   
e per il resto del viaggio di ritorno verso la Charlotte , era rimasta silenziosa , persa nei propri pensieri, fingendo di essere tutta presa dall'osservazione delle meraviglie della natura

***************************************  
“ non sai cosa mi e’ successo !  
aveva detto a Finn, quando erano risalite a bordo del panfilo  
“ ho nuotato con i delfini… un esperienza stupefacente !  
certo, quando abbiamo visto avvicinarsi lo squalo … mi sono spaventata ..”

“ oh povero tesoro mio … stai bene ?

“..si, i delfini ci hanno protetto.... e' stato davvero incredibile !  
sono felice questo mare e’ stupendo ! “

“ sono proprio contento !   
sai, anche il mio pomeriggio e’ stato pieno d’emozioni..  
pensa … ho dovuto lottare piu’ di un ora, per piegare la resistenza di un bel pesce spada !  
era lungo quasi due metri ! “

“ uah… bravo !  
ora pero', visto che siamo stati lontani tutto il pomeriggio  
...che ne’ diresti di andare in cabina a recuperare , potremmo farci ,insieme, una bella doccia ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina al marito

Alexandria aveva assistito alla conversazione tra i due sposi rimanendo in disparte , fingendo di essere totalmente intenta a gustare del succo di ananas

“ a dopo ?”  
le aveva detto la biondina ,quando le era passata vicina, stringendosi alla mano del marito

“ ...e’ probabile… purtroppo non so' proprio dove potrei andare...  
....siamo su una barca , ancorata in mezzo al mare ..“  
aveva detto la brunetta in tono leggermente piccato 

***********************************************

Dopo cinque minuti di doccia Finn aveva preso la mano di Clarke e l’aveva messa sul suo pene inturgidito  
dopo di che aveva guardato i suoi occhi azzurri con sguardo supplichevole  
“ … sono un po’ teso…”  
la biondina aveva capito subito l'intima richiesta del marito , del resto non era la prima volta che lui le richiedeva di porre sollievo, in quel modo, al proprio stress   
Clarke aveva afferrato la base del membro ed aveva iniziato a pomparlo su e giu', con delicatezza fino a farlo diventare duro , dopo di che si era inginocchiata ed aveva iniziato a leccare il glande ed il resto del membro

“ oh si, così brava …”  
aveva mormorato Finn scivolando con la schiena contro il rivestimento del box della doccia

poi quando le labbra di Clarke si erano strette attorno alla punta del suo pene , Finn aveva infilato le mani tra i suoi bagnati capelli biondi per tenerle la testa ferma   
dopo di che aveva infilato nella sua bocca il suo eretto membro  
“ dai Clarke …prendimelo tutto ..”  
aveva bisbigliato iniziando a spingerlo dentro e fuori   
la biondina aveva accompagnato il movimento del pene afferrandolo alla base e cercando di evitare che i suoi denti bianchi lo urtassero e rendessero spiacevole la penetrazione del marito

“ Cristo, sono gia' così vicino ..”  
aveva mormorato Finn, pochi minuti ,dopo aumentando il movimento del bacino…

" posso venirti in bocca ?  
lo so che non ti piace .... "  
le aveva chiesto un minuto dopo, quando aveva sentito la prima contrazione

" nnn "  
aveva mugugnato la biondina , con la bocca piena, senza smettere di pomparli il pene

un secondo dopo l'uomo l’aveva estratto   
“ ecco prendi …”  
aveva detto chiudendo gli occhi , dopo di che aveva iniziato ad eiaculare, schizzando lo sperma sui capelli della biondina  
che per qualche minuto era rimasta abbracciata ai suoi fianchi ...  
poi si era alzata in piedi ed aveva guardato gli occhi scuri e persi del marito trapassandoli con uno sguardo pieno di desiderio  
“ .. dopo cena, tesoro… mi prendero’ cura di te … con gli interessi…  
vedrai, piu' tardi .. ..ti faro’ morire…”  
le aveva detto Finn accarezzandole le spalle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ringrazio tutti per la calda accoglienza di questa nuova storia....  
> e' mia intenzione, scriverla con leggerezza, in assenza di grandi drammi 
> 
> buona lettura ;)))


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prima notte a bordo della Charlotte...

1° sera /notte di viaggio

“ Clarke stasera sei splendida ! ... il colore del tuo abito s’intona perfettamente con quello dei tuoi occhi“   
aveva esclamato Finn, osservando la curvilinea figura della moglie , esaltata dall'abito corto in seta blu' e dalla sua ampia scollatura che lasciava intravvedere le forme dei suoi grandi seni ..."

“ e tu , come sempre , sei un marito veramente gentile ….”

 

“ prego , Signora Collins si accomodi ! “  
aveva detto il Comandante John alzandosi dal tavolo , quando li aveva visti arrivare, offrendole subito una sedia

“ oh grazie ..”  
aveva risposto la biondina accomodandosi, dopo di che i suoi occhi blu', rimasti inscuriti dal desiderio , avevano iniziato a vagare nello spazio aperto della prora della Charlotte, che pero' ,a parte loro , sembrava essere deserta , ma l'assenza che l'aveva maggiormente infastidita era quella di Alexandria 

“ Signor Collins , tra pochi minuti Olga sara’ qui con la cena….  
..nel frattempo gradite qualcosa da bere ? “

dopo che entrambi i coniugi avevano espresso il desiderio di bersi due Delirium Negroni, un mix di gin, Martini rosso ed assenzio rosso bitter  
John aveva chiamato Jasmine, la cameriera ….

“ e’ una ragazza polinesiana , non parla bene la vostra lingua …ma la capisce perfettamente  
e' una persona gentile e servizievole ….”  
aveva detto il Comandante presentando la giovane cameriera dalla pelle bruna e gli occhi a mandorla , alla coppia di ospiti paganti  
“ rivolgetevi a lei per ogni vostra esigenza personale…. stirare , lavare gli abiti, cambiare le lenzuola.... cucire ...  
insomma,sa fare di tutto …persino tagliare i capelli ..”  
aveva detto alla fine l’uomo ,con aria sorridente

***********************  
Qualche minuto dopo la biondina aveva iniziato a sorseggiare il suo Delirium, nella speranza che l'avere un po’ di gin nelle vene,avrebbe dato una calmata i suoi strani ardori…  
purtroppo le sue aspettative erano state subito vanificate, un minuto dopo, quando aveva visto le dita lunghe di Alexandria sfiorare una spalla del Comandante

“ buonasera a tutti….  
aveva detto la brunetta,evitando di guardare la biondina  
poi , dopo lo scambio dei convenevoli saluti, aveva aggiunto  
“ Clar ke , volevo domandarti se domani ti va di provare ad immergerti con le bombole ? “

“ come si permette di dare del tu a mia moglie ! “  
aveva detto Finn , con tono alterato , alzandosi in piedi  
dopo di che erano seguiti alcuni attimi di gelido silenzio, che Clarke aveva cercato di rompere iniziando a dire  
“ calmati, gliel’ho chies…”  
ma Alexandria non l’aveva fatta terminare la frase  
“ mi scusi Signor Collins, non so cosa mi sia preso…  
comunque non era mia intenzione mancarle di rispetto , tantomeno a sua moglie….  
le prometto che non si ripetera' piu’…sono una professionista, conosco bene qual’e’ il mio posto ….”  
aveva detto la brunetta con tono di voce limpido e sereno

“ Signor Collins ,la prego, perdoni l’avventatezza della Signorina Woods  
...e’ giovane .. “  
aveva detto il Comandante

“ oggi ha messo in pericolo la vita di mia moglie …”  
aveva continuato Finn

“ in questi mari tutto puo’ accadere, ma sono sicuro che la situazione non le sia mai sfuggita di mano….Alexandria e’ una persona scrupolosa e molto capace …”  
aveva aggiunto John

Poi l’arrivo di Olga, la cuoca, con la cena ,aveva stemperato l’ancora pesante atmosfera  
“ dai Finn, calmati.... ti ha chiesto scusa...  
ora mangiamo …dai, non roviniamoci la cena..”  
aveva detto Clarke, prendendo una mano del marito , invitandolo a sedersi di nuovo con un cenno dei suoi occhi 

“ spero di aver chiarito la situazione...  
perche' ora ,col vostro permesso , andrei a cenare "

" si, vai..."  
aveva borbottato Finn

" grazie, vi auguro un buon proseguo di serata “  
aveva detto la brunetta prima di congedarsi, dopo di che si era voltata ed era andata via , lasciando la biondina sola col marito e con i suoi sensi di colpa  
E così,quando , un ora dopo, aveva finito di cenare, ne’ il delizioso cibo ne’ l’ottimo vino bianco, erano riusciti a mitigare il suo malumore

“ devo andare un attimo in bagno..torno subito ”  
aveva detto al marito, alzandosi dal tavolo

“ ok, ma cerca di fare presto , John vuole farci assaggiare la Kava, un antichissima bevanda tipica di questa parte del mondo , pare che abbia persino effetti afrodisiaci….”  
aveva detto Finn, facendole l'occhiolino

“ ok…faccio presto …”

dopo di che Clarke era andata via , diretta verso la sala mensa dell’equipaggio , a cercare Alexandria

La brunetta era seduta accanto alla cuoca , le due donne stavano parlottando e ridendo tra di loro  
le due giovani donne stavano apertamente flirtando perche’ la mano della brunetta stava palpeggiando la coscia di Olga   
e quel gesto intimo aveva enormemente disturbato la biondina

“ scusami Olga….te la rubo un attimo..”  
aveva detto Clarke quando si era fatta coraggio e le aveva raggiunte  
Alexandra, hai un attimo ? “

“ ti ho chiesto io di darmi del tu …  
perche’ non me l’ hai lasciato spiegare a Finn ? “

“ perche',Signora Collins,non volevo metterla in difficolta’ con suo marito , non volevo creare tensioni… o squilibri all'interno della vostra coppia   
non si preoccupi , ci sono abituata…. molti clienti , come suo marito, preferiscono mantenere le distanze…”

“ mi stai di nuovo dando del lei.... sai che non lo voglio   
per favore Alexandria, accetta le mie scuse, ti prego continua a rivolgerti a me, col mio nome “  
aveva detto la biondina con aria dispiaciuta…

“ penso che sia sbagliato , suo marito ha ragione  
...non lo so’ ci devo pensare…  
ora pero', se ha finito ,vorrei tornare da Olga, la mia amica”

“si capisco , scusami ora me ne’ vado..  
ma avrei un'ultima domanda da farti...."

" dica ..."

" volevo sapere se la tua proposta e’ ancora valida ,perche' domani vorrei provare ad immergermi …. “  
aveva detto Clarke , mordendosi un labbro

“ certamente, quello fa parte del mio lavoro…”  
aveva detto la brunetta, dopo di che , per qualche secondo aveva guardato gli occhi azzurri della biondina  
“ ora vada …. non faccia ulteriormente indispettire suo marito …. potrebbe venire a cercarla  
le auguro la buona notte..”  
dopo di che Alexandria si era girata e si era mossa per tornare da Olga

“ buonanotte Alexandria “  
aveva mormorato la biondina al nulla, quand'era stato troppo tardi , per essere sentito anche da lei

**********************************************************

“ uhm Clarke , mi sa proprio che la Kava stia facendo effetto …”  
aveva mormorato Finn, una mezz’oretta dopo,quando erano rientrati in cabina 

“ sei stato esagerato con Alexandria…”

“ allora continui a non capire!.....lei e’ la Signorina Woods   
E' una questione semplice, devi solo saper applicare le norme del corretto comportamento sociale  
tu puoi decidere se usare del tu o darle del lei  
ma di sicuro lei deve rivolgerti a te come Signora Collins !  
non e’ una tua amica ….. la paghiamo, e’ solo una dipendente”

“ ma e’ giovane, ha la mia stessa eta’…”  
aveva replicato la biondina

“ non importa … tu sei il capo … e’ ora che cominci a ragionare  
presto sarai un chirurgo e dovrai sapere come mettere in riga i tuoi sottoposti..  
Inoltre dovrai abituarti ad avere a che fare con domestici e sottoposti , perche' e’ mia intenzione offrirti una vita bella, comoda ed agiata

e comunque la Signorina Woods non mi piace, e’ strana …  
ha qualcosa d’inquietante che mi spinge a non fidarmi di lei..  
la percepisco come una minaccia…. e mi fido del mio istinto….non si e’ mai sbagliato  
per fortuna, tra quindici giorni , quando finira’ la nostra vacanza, sparira’ ,per sempre ,dalla nostra vita…  
e nessuno di noi due sara' costretto a vederla ancora …”

dopo di che si era avvicinato alla moglie ed aveva iniziato a baciarle il collo  
“ ora pero’ smettiamola di parlare di lei…non ne’ vale la pena  
senti com’e’ gia’ arzillo, il mio gioiellino ..”  
aveva aggiunto iniziando a strusciare la patta dei pantaloni contro il pube della biondina  
“ Clarke,ti voglio nuda , nel letto….e subito…”

La biondina aveva iniziato a spogliarsi , senza replicare , intuendo l’inutilita’ di confutare la percezione che suo marito aveva di Alexandria , che, ovviamente,era totalmente diversa dalla sua , o di mettere in discussione il suo modo rigido di concepire i rapporti sociali

“ vediamo un po’ cosa nascondi qui sotto…”  
aveva mormorato Finn , poco dopo, giocherellando con i riccioli biondi che ricoprivano il monte di Venere di Clarke   
dopo di che era scivolato con la testa tra le sue gambe ed aveva iniziato a leccarle l’entrata , con lo stesso ardore, che presumibilmente avrebbe usato. per inumidire un francobollo prima di affrancare una lettera

la biondina aveva cercato di smettere di pensare….  
< concentrati >   
ma nonostante i suoi buoni proponimenti, il movimento ripetitivo e troppo meccanico della lingua di Finn non aveva sortito alcun effetto , e così , malgrado il trascorrere dei minuti, , Clarke continuava a non sentire niente

“ piccola, rilassati ! ….sei troppo…contratta…   
pensa a qualcosa di bello e rilassante … al mare, ad un bosco… “  
le aveva sussurrato il giovane avvertendo la tensione della moglie

un attimo dopo, la visione degli occhi verdi di Alexandria aveva invaso la mente di Clarke  
“ oh …”  
aveva mormorato avvertendo immediatamente la prima e tanto desiderata sensazione di piacere

poi ,quando la lingua del marito le aveva debolmente succhiato la clitoride , per incrementare la sensazione, era bastato immaginare che fosse quella della brunetta  
“ ahh, si …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , tra i gemiti

“ uah, Clarke ...sei così bagnata e pronta per me “  
aveva sussurrato Finn , poco dopo...  
dopo di che in un secondo era andato a sdraiarsi sopra di lei…si era dato due pompate al pene per scoprire il glande e poi,una volta libero ,l’aveva velocemente appoggiato sull’apertura bagnata della moglie  
quindi senza ulteriori preliminari, in un sol colpo, l’aveva spinto tutto dentro di lei   
“ principessa…senti come me l’hai fatto diventare duro …”

La biondina aveva iniziato a tremare , ma non di piacere….. piuttosto di sgomento  
poiche’ la ben nota sensazione di quel pene affondato nella vagina, unito a quelle parole piu’ volte ascoltate, l’avevano bruscamente riportata alla sua cruda realta’….   
Clarke aveva improvvisamente realizzato che stava per essere < scopata > da suo marito e non dalla immaginaria brunetta dagli occhi verdi  
il suo attimo di smarrimento era diventato panico quando Finn aveva cominciato ad agitare il bacino nel tentativo di penetrarla piu’ profondamente  
< per fortuna…finira’ presto….>  
si era detta iniziando la sua troppe volte sperimentata ,opera di recitazione 

“ oh si , Finn prendimi …”  
aveva mormorato allora nell'orecchio dell’ansimante uomo , iniziando a muovere i fianchi per andare incontro al suo movimento penetrativo  
dopo di che, aveva finto di gradire molto le imprese del marito   
“ si ….così…”

E qualche minuto dopo, quando aveva pensato di averlo fatto godere abbastanza aveva implorato  
“ ti prego ….tesoro….di piu’…”

“ si …”   
aveva borbottato il giovane iniziando ad incrementare il ritmo della sua penetrazione

“ sto’ per venire…”  
aveva gridato poco dopo, spingendo freneticamente ll pene dentro e fuori dalla vagina della moglie 

“ oh… anch’io …”  
aveva falsamente gridato la biondina , affondando le unghie nelle natiche in movimento dell’uomo

dopo di che Finn aveva dato l’ultimo affondo e la biondina aveva contratto i muscoli della vagina ,che stava per essere riempita con il seme del marito 

“ e’ stato incredibile …”  
aveva detto poco dopo, il giovane baciando le labbra della moglie 

“ si…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, accarezzandoli i capelli scuri, nonostante tutto ,quei soliti dieci minuti di controllata ginnastica sessuale… l'avevano lasciata bagnata ed eccitata

“ buonanotte principessa “  
le aveva sussurrato il marito, prima di mettersi di fianco ,ed abbandonarsi appagato, tra le braccia di Morfeo

“ dormi bene Finn “

dopo di che ,Clarke aveva aspettato di sentire il tranquillo respirare del marito, per alzarsi da letto, poiche' era troppo su di giri, per provare a dormire  
ed andare sul ponte della Charlotte a fumarsi una sigaretta accompagnata da un bel bicchiere di gin , in quel momento, le erano parsi essere gli unici rimedi disponibili  
per cercare di calmarsi   
certo, quando se l’era silenziosamente svignata dalla cabina , non aveva fatto i conti col fatto che, per raggiungere la sua meta , avrebbe dovuto attraversare il piccolo corridoio su cui si affacciavano le porte degli alloggi dell’equipaggio…..   
e che avrebbe potuto ascoltare le loro conversazioni notturne

quando Clarke l'aveva realizzato era gia' troppo tardi per tornare indietro perche' le parole di Olga l'avevano fatta fermare   
“ Alexandria … sei in ritardo….sono piu’ di venti minuti che ti aspetto …”

“ scusami Olga ,ho perso tempo a controllare che l’attrezzatura per le immersioni fosse in ordine  
Domani devo usarla con la Signora Collins  
ma se mi spogli trovero’ il modo di ripagare la tua lunga attesa …”

Clarke aveva gia’ intuito dal tono della conversazione che rimanere lì,ad ascoltare non avrebbe di certo migliorato la sua situazione, ma per chissa’ quale oscuro motivo le sue gambe, improvvisamente si erano rifiutate di allontanarsi dalla porta della cabina della cuoca

“ oh, vedo che sei gia’ contenta di vedermi “  
aveva mormorato Olga qualche secondo dopo

“ il meglio deve ancora venire …  
se ti inginocchi e dischiudi le tue belle labbra   
pero’ .....potresti avere gia’ un piccolo assaggio di quel che ti aspetta …”  
aveva replicato Alexandria a voce bassa

dopo di che , per alcuni interminabili minuti , l’orecchio della biondina aveva sentito solo i gemiti ed il respirare rumoroso delle due giovani donne

“ e’ troppo …..per la mia bocca …”

“ rilassati …ce la …..puoi fare ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta con tono roco

“ oh si ..così …continua a succhiare ’”

dieci minuti dopo mentre Clarke continuava ad origliare , la sua vagina aveva cominciato a darle segnali inequivocabili di estremo eccitamento , diventando morbida ed estremamente lubrificata

“ fermati Olga ….va bene così…..ora ....portami nel tuo letto ….”

“ si ,Comandante ….”

“ oh…. Cristo la tua lingua …e’ bollente …”  
aveva mormorato la cuoca , poco dopo, con voce rotta dal piacere  
senza sapere che,poco piu’ in la’, le sue parole avevano fatto tremolare un’altra vagina   
e senza che potesse vedere che le mani della sua accaldata bionda proprietaria ,stavano cercando refrigerio nella superficie fredda della porta della sua cabina

“ aah …Alex…si....ti prego non ti fermare ..”

“ no…”

poi tutto cio’ che Clarke aveva continuato ad ascoltare era stato un respiro sempre piu’affanato ed il rumore delle molle del letto …  
“ sto’ per venire …”  
aveva gridato la cuoca ... e Clarke ,si era dovuta tappare la bocca

e quando,poco dopo,erano iniziate le grida di piacere di Olga, per fortuna della biondina, le sue gambe avevano deciso di tornare a collaborare ,   
e così Clarke aveva potuto percorrere in fretta , col cuore che batteva a mille,la distanza che la separava dal ponte della Charlotte e quando l’aveva raggiunto era senza fiato e con la vagina che continuava a pulsare….

poi la fresca brezza marina che stava spirando,aveva iniziato a rinfrescare il suo volto arrossato e così quando aveva visto spuntare la sagoma di un uomo non si era dovuta vergognare di avvicinarsi,almeno il colore delle sue guance era quasi tornato normale,   
ed il fatto che le sue parti intime continuassero ,invece, ad essere arroventate ,era un accadimento piu' facile da nascondere

“ Signora Collins …come mai e’ancora in piedi?  
aveva chiesto Paul, il timoniere   
“ per caso, soffre di mal di mare ? “

“ no…. credo solo di aver mangiato troppo …  
..potrebbe gentilmente dirmi dove trovare un po’ di gin…. sa',per aiutare la digestione “

“ aspetti qui, glielo procuro subito …”

in attesa del ritorno del timoniere,la biondina si era seduta e si era accesa la sigaretta ….

“ grazie Paul …”  
aveva detto qualche minuto dopo, afferrando il bicchiere offertole dall'uomo

“ il cielo di notte ai tropici e’ uno spettacolo unico …”  
le aveva detto l’uomo ,prima di congedarsi ,e lasciarla sola con i suoi pensieri

Clarke aveva alzato gli occhi verso la volta stellata ed in effetti ne' era valsa la pena…perche’ ,dopo un po’, aveva cominciato a rilassarsi ed a riflettere meglio su quello che le stava accadendo  
ed alla fine quello che non era riuscita a capire , quello che la sua parte razionale non era riuscita a farle comprendere era...  
...quale fosse il motivo per cui, la sola vicinanza con quella dannata brunetta dagli occhi verdi ,fosse in grado di destare in lei sensazioni e desideri,che non aveva mai provato prima… insomma continuava a domandarsi cosa avesse Alexandria Woods , di tanto speciale, da sconvolgere i sensi e rovinarle le mutandine  
E se da un lato l’essere sposata con Finn spiegava la sua frustrazione sessuale, dall’altro cio’ che la sconvolgeva maggiormente era il fatto che Alexandria Woods fosse una donna ….e lei….si considerava una etero convinta, poiche’ ,in vita sua,non le era mai successo di provare attrazione per persone del suo stesso sesso ….  
< sara’ colpa del clima tropicale , del mare ,delle stelle o l’effetto della luna … del buon cibo ..  
o di Finn ….. ma sono comunque una donna con la testa sulle spalle…perfettamente capace di tenere a bada i propri istinti 

….percio’ ora te ne’ vai a dormire e domani quando ti sveglierai, riavrai il pieno controllo della tua vita e delle tue emozioni >  
Si era detta alla fine Clarke, una mezz’oretta dopo, alzandosi dalla sedia, dopo che aveva spento la sua seconda sigaretta

e così quando ,poco dopo,era arrivata nei pressi del piccolo corridoio che ,un'oretta prima, le aveva creato quella vera e propria tempesta ormonale , era sicura di essere in grado di attraversarlo senza ulteriori contrattempi, ed il suo buon proponimento era stata inoltre suffragato dalla pressoche' certezza che comunque ,a questo punto della notte, Olga ed Alexandria ,si fossero addormentate …

“ ma non sei ancora stanca ?   
se continui così ...avro' il mio quarto orgasmo … ”  
stava dicendo Olga ,tra i gemiti ed il cigolio del letto…

“ no, te l’avevo promesso che mi sarei fatta perdonare …  
e poi sai....io, non sono ancora ....venuta”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, con tono dispiaciuto

“ lo so… e desidero fortemente fare qualcosa per ricambiare le tue attenzioni  
prima di svenire …   
perche' mi hai distrutto…sono esausta e priva di forze…. “

“ un modo ci sarebbe …. 

c’e’ una parte di te …che non ho ancora esplorato…   
e che di solito mi manda in estasi...."  
le aveva sussurrato Alexandria con voce suadente  
dopo di che era seguito un leggero brusio che Clarke non era stata in grado di decifrare, nonostante avesse la testa incollata sulla porta della cabina  
“ va bene, per te farei di tutto ….”

“ oh…. magnifico…  
mi servira’ del lubrificante…  
Olga hai dell’olio ? “

< no…no….>  
continuava a dirsi la biondina mentre correva per andare a rinchiudersi nella sua cabina ...  
per tornare da Finn, alla sua vita monotona ....tranquilla…..e sicura.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura e grazie a tutte per gli apprezzamenti ;)))


	4. IV ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e' molto , molto arrabbiata

2° giorno di viaggio

Quando la sveglia aveva suonato , Alexandria aveva fatto fatica ad aprire gli occhi, poi il suo pene molle ed indolenzito,le avevano ricordato il motivo della sua inconsueta stanchezza mattutina...aveva dormito solo quattro ore perche’ il resto della precedente notte, l’aveva passato a scoparsi per bene Olga, la cuoca  
E così prima di alzarsi ed andare a farsi la doccia, aveva preferito rimanere ancora un po’ tra le lenzuola, a ripercorrere mentalmente,  
il programma precedentemente predisposto per la giornata :  
fare un abbondante colazione, ricontrollare l’attrezzatura subacquea, salire sul gommone con la Signora Collins , guidarlo fino alla barriera corallina di Bora Bora , immergersi nelle acque cristalline dell’isola ed infine rimanere da sola con Clarke , per quasi un’ora, a guardare insieme le incredibili meraviglie di quel mondo sommerso  
seguire il piano non pareva essere impresa complicata , infatti quello che stava innervosendo la brunetta era solo che avrebbe dovuto passare molto tempo in compagnia di quella dannatamente bella biondina dagli occhi azzurri, e del suo splendido corpo tutto curve e morbidezza, la cui sola vicinanza era sembrato gia', essere piu' che sufficiente a risvegliare l’istinto sessuale predatorio di Alexandria   
e se ,in altre circostanze ,questo effetto non l’avrebbe preoccupata piu’ di tanto ,poiche' nessuna donna era ancora riuscita a resistere al suo fare affascinante ed alla sua incredibile attrezzatura,in questo caso lo era ,poiche’ Clarke aveva un unico grande difetto : quello di essere sposatissima con Finn ;un uomo antipatico,dispotico, presuntuoso   
e probabilmente pure geloso..  
e sebbene riuscire a scoparsi sua moglie sotto i suoi occhi sarebbe stato il giusto modo di ripagarlo della sua arroganza ,cio' non sarebbe stato sufficiente ad appagare la brunetta

no, portarsela a letto non le sarebbe bastato ,perche’ la biondina non era solo una gran figa che aveva il potere di farle immediatamente rizzare il cazzo,   
la verita’ nuda e cruda era che Clarke , fin dal primo momento,le aveva fatto battere forte anche il cuore, le aveva annodato la bocca dello stomaco e tolto il fiato...  
sensazioni potenti che, dopo Costia, non aveva piu’ provato e che le avevano procurato grande sofferenza, dopo la loro separazione....  
solo l'idea di potersi innamorare di nuovo, terrorizzava Alexandria

del resto il sentimento d’invidia provato per ben due volte ,verso quell'insulso del marito,il pomeriggio e la sera del giorno precedente ,ne’erano gia' l’evidente riprova  
la prima volta era stata quando erano tornate a bordo della Charlotte, dopo che avevano nuotato con i delfini..  
quando Clarke aveva preso la mano di Finn, e gli aveva chiesto di andare, insieme, a farsi una doccia   
la seconda , prima di cena, era stata anche peggio, perche’ quando aveva visto le morbide forme della biondina schizzare fuori dall’abitino blu’… non era riuscita a fare a meno d’immaginarsela nuda ed ansimante sotto gli affondi del pene eretto del marito , la sola visione era bastata a mandare in tilt il livello del suo testosterone, il suo membro si era immediatamente risvegliato, diventando enorme e talmente duro.... da farle male….   
per questo ,quando piu’ tardi aveva cercato sollievo tra le braccia di Olga ,aveva avuto bisogno di metterlo dentro a tutti i buchi della cuoca 

*************************************************************  
“ buongiorno Signori Collins, spero che abbiate riposato bene …”  
aveva detto la cuoca appoggiando il vassoio della colazione, sul tavolino preparato appositamente per i due coniugi

“ si, grazie Signorina Blum “  
aveva detto Finn

“ si, ho dormito proprio bene ! “  
aveva borbottato Clarke , mordendosi un labbro ,dopo di che non aveva potuto fare a meno di aggiungere

“ uhm….ho notato che stamani fa fatica a camminare…  
… qualche incidente di cucina ? …. glielo chiedo perche’ come ben sa', io e mio marito siamo medici... “

“ ...in effetti …si...sono caduta…ma non in cucina..  
sono scivolata sul pavimento bagnato del corridoio dei nostri alloggi rimediando una bella botta al mio fondo schiena  
purtroppo andavo di fretta ,ero in ritardo, e non ero ancora del tutto sveglia perche’ la notte precedente non riuscivo a prendere sonno…”  
aveva risposto Olga ,con il volto paonazzo

< certo ! ...eri impegnata a prendere dell’altro >  
“ oh, mi dispiace…  
se vuole posso darci un occhiata…. per vedere se e’ tutto a posto …”  
aveva detto Clarke, fingendosi preoccupata

“ no…no…. Signora, la prego ,non si disturbi…  
ho gia’ preso due antidolorifici, presto staro’ meglio….”  
si era affrettata a dire la cuoca , con il panico negli occhi

“ va bene …finiamola lì….   
facciamo così, se non le passa venga a cercarmi, sono un ottimo chirurgo..”  
aveva detto Finn , gia’ profondamente tediato dalla conversazione delle due donne

***************************************************

La brunetta stava pensando al pronome da usare con la biondina… ancora indecisa tra …il Clarke o la Signora Collins….   
quando Olga si era seduta accanto a lei, al tavolo imbandito per la colazione dell’equipaggio  
“ buongiorno Alexandria ! ....dormito bene ? “

“ oh, buongiorno anche a te….  
si…ma forse non abbastanza … non riesco ancora a svegliarmi ”

“ si, in effetti stamattina anch'io mi sento un po’ stanca …   
ma in fondo abbiamo dormito poco visto che quando sei andata via erano gia’ le quattro….”  
aveva detto la cuoca con aria sorniona

“ non ti sarai pentita di aver passato così tante ore in mia compagnia …”  
aveva bisbigliato la moretta nel'orecchio di Olga, con tono seducente

“ ma cosa dici ! …sarei una pazza …. non mi era mai capitato di avere a che fare con un < arnese > di tali dimensioni,   
ne' di avere sei orgasmi da fila !  
... gli ultimi due poi .....sono stati davvero sconvolgenti , anche per ottenerli mi sono leggermente rovinata....il mio lato B…”

“ mi dispiace, non volevo farti male…  
ho cercato di andarci piano, piano…. sono consapevole delle mie dimensioni ...  
e poi pensavo che non fosse la prima volta...  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta con aria leggermente dispiaciuta

“ infatti non la era .... e' un modo di fare sesso che mi e' sempre piaciuto, solo che gli altri erano < normali >  
ma non ti devi assolutamente preoccupare , n'e' valsa la pena ….  
e’ stata un’esperienza a dir poco…divina…lo rifarei ...anche subito…”  
aveva mormorato Olga leccandosi un labbro

“ sono contenta…anche per me, e’ stato molto bello …”  
aveva detto la brunetta, dopo di che aveva guardato l’orologio affisso sulla parete di legno della sala mensa

“ ora pero’ devo andare, mi rimangono solo dieci minuti ,per controllare che tutto sia a posto… prima dell'escursione  
ti auguro una buona giornata....a dopo…”

“ si, anche a te .... magari, ci vediamo piu’ tardi…”

*************************************************

< maledetta oca giuliva >  
continuava a farfugliare Clarke man mano che la sua fastidiosa mente si divertiva a farle riascoltare, come un disco rotto, i gemiti e le urla di piacere di Olga ...  
ma, malgrado i suoi sforzi ,non riusciva a fare a meno di ricordare quello che le sue orecchie avevano udito la notte precedente ..  
e l’aver visto la sua aria malandata non aveva di certo mitigato l’iniziale stato di disappunto con cui si era svegliata  
anzi il solo pensare che le precarie condizioni fisiche della cuoca fossero il risultato delle attenzioni di Alexandra, aveva trasformato quel senso di malessere in rabbia, perche’ era sicura che il dolore al fondo schiena da lei lamentato, fosse solo una banale scusa per coprire quello vero …. a farle male erano le sue parti intime, rovinate   
dall' eccessivo uso della notte precedente…Clarke ne’era sicura

< ben ti sta’ … brutta puttana ! >  
si era detta mentre cercava furiosamente di agganciarsi la clip impazzita del reggiseno del suo bikini

Poi ,quando aveva finito di prepararsi ,era uscita dalla cabina per andare verso la prora del panfilo, verso il gommone  
e man mano che camminava, aveva cercato di darsi una calmata continuando a ripetersi che ,il suo sentire rabbioso nei confronti della condotta sessuale della brunetta,  
era ingiustificato e senza senso, poiche' era innegabile che Alexandria fosse una donna giovane ,bella ed attraente e priva di legami, e quindi libera di godersi la vita  
...se proprio doveva biasimare qualcuno , avrebbe dovuto farlo con se stessa …. poiche’ era lei quella che aveva voluto rinchiudersi nella sicurezza del matrimonio

“ buo.. n.. giorno Si..gno.. ra Colli.. ns …”  
aveva balbettato la brunetta quando l’aveva vista finalmente, apparire

“ buongiorno Signorina Woods..  
..se e’ tutto pronto vorrei partire subito ! “  
aveva detto la biondina con fare perentorio e tono di voce freddo 

“ si…certamente …”  
aveva subito risposto Alexandria ,cercando di nascondere sotto le lenti scure dei suoi occhiali da sole, il disappunto avvertito nel sentire il tono distaccato di Clarke

“ mi raccomando si diverta Signora Collins…  
ci vediamo tra quattro ore… e non stia in pena per suo marito … sto’ per portarlo a pescare in una secca piena di pesci…”  
aveva detto il Comandante ,prima che la brunetta avviasse il motore del gommone 

poi durante il breve tragitto verso la barriera corallina di Bora Bora le due non si erano piu’ dette niente…   
Alexandria aveva fatto finta di essere intenta a pilotare e Clarke di essere rapita dal panorama….   
in realta’ entrambe , per tutto il tempo del viaggio, non avevano mai smesso di scrutarsi a vicenda, sotto la copertura delle lenti a specchio dei loro occhiali da sole

“ eccoci..”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,mentre cominciava ad ancorare per bene il gommone 

dopo di che , sempre in silenzio, le due avevano indossato l’attrezzatura subacquea  
“ Signorina Woods,c’e qualcosa che devo sapere prima dell'immersione ?….. e’ la prima volta …”  
aveva domandato la biondina con fare saccente

“ si… Signora Collins ora le mostrero’ i segni fondamentali che ci permetteranno di comunicare ..la sotto  
…le uniche raccomandazioni sono …di non allontanarsi mai da me e di non togliersi mai i guanti perche' alcuni pesci sono velenosi  
per il resto si rilassi, avra’ 45 minuti a disposizione per godere delle meraviglie della barriera corallina “

Le parole spontaneamente uscite dalla bocca di Alexandria avevano avuto il potere di colpire la bocca dello stomaco della biondina come se fossero state un pugno   
poiche’ le avevano ricordato la sua scarsa conoscenza del verbo < godere > e la sua totale mancanza d’esperienza del numero cardinale < 45 > perche’ Finn, al massimo le aveva concesso 12 minuti…

“ Signora Collins, tra poco le mostrero’ il modo piu’ facile d’immergersi..  
così, quando si sentira’ pronta potra’ seguirmi …”  
le aveva detto la brunetta prima di calarsi la maschera da sub sui suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi, interrompendo bruscamente le amare riflessioni della biondina

Clarke si era lentamente spostata lungo la superfice scivolosa del gommone , poiche’ non era abituata a muovere i suoi piedi infilati nelle lunghe pinne , prima di dire  
“ va bene…”  
la brunetta si era seduta sul bordo del gommone con la schiena rivolta verso il mare dopo di che si era lasciata cadere all'indietro ed era sprofondata nell'acqua cristallina

Clarke l’aveva subito seguita perche’ aveva fretta di raggiungerla per iniziare l’escursione,e così pochi secondi, dopo stavano gia’ pinneggiando, fianco a fianco,   
in direzione della barriera

Dopo di che per una ventina di minuti avevano osservato i coralli e le madrepore colorate e sfiorato la moltitudine di pesci variegati che stava nuotando intorno a loro…  
Clarke aveva anche raccolto qualche conchiglia ed accarezzato una stella marina  
e stavano inseguendo una coppia di razze che volteggiava vicino alla superficie sabbiosa e bianca quando Alexandria aveva visto avvicinarsi un enorme tartaruga verde che stava nuotando inseguita da una ancora piu’ grande …  
velocemente aveva afferrato il polso della biondina e poi usando l’indice ed il medio dell’altra mano aveva fatto una V davanti alla sua maschera , a dirle  
< andiamo a vedere >

Il tentativo di fuga della tartaruga piu’ piccola era miseramente naufragato un minuto dopo,quando le si era parata davanti una parete di pietra vulcanica…   
la brunetta allora,aveva indicato a Clarke un gruppetto di scogli, adatti a nasconderle

Per cinque minuti le due grandi testuggini avevano semplicemente continuato a rincorrersi giocose , in una specie di danza ed avevano usato le zampe anteriori per sfiorarsi i musi ed i carapaci… come se volessero accarezzarsi  
ma poi quella piu’ grande aveva tirato fuori gli artigli ed aveva incominciato a farli vibrare davanti al muso della piu’ piccola ….iniziando in questo modo il rituale di corteggiamento che sarebbe terminato con l’accoppiamento  
La tartaruga verde piu’ piccola lì per lì aveva cercato di sfuggire all’assalto di quella piu’ grande a cui nel frattempo , era spuntata , vicino alla coda,un'altra appendice palesando chiaramente di essere il maschio della coppia..  
Per qualche minuto la femmina era ancora riuscita a destreggiarsi ,ma quando gli artigli del maschio avevano iniziato a colpirle il muso e le zampe, procurandole dei tagli che avevano iniziato a sanguinare, la sua resistenza era diventata debole …

Clarke che aveva seguito con gioia la prima fase del corteggiamento aveva cominciato ad agitarsi e quando aveva visto la tartaruga piu’ grande avvinghiata sopra al carapace della piu’ piccola aveva capito che la resistenza della femmina era finita, piegata dalla brutale forza del maschio  
E così quando aveva visto il pene introdursi nella cloaca della femmina per il disgusto aveva chiuso gli occhi e ,quando li aveva riaperti ,era andata a cercare gli occhi di Alexandria ,sperando di trovarci dentro conforto e consolazione…  
ma quello che aveva visto era stato invece,solo uno sguardo attento e leggermente eccitato

Le due grandi tartarughe intanto continuavano a volteggiare nell’acqua con il maschio che continuava a penetrare la femmina rimanendo saldamente incollato alla sua corazza   
e così ,quando la brunetta aveva sfiorato un braccio della biondina e le aveva fatto vedere l’orologio subacqueo segnalandole che il loro tempo d’immersione sicura era finito…Clarke era stata felice di poter tornare in superficie , alla luce del sole,e di non dovere continuare a vedere quel crudele accoppiamento tra giganti del mare

Una volta risalita sul gommone si era subito tolta le pinne e si era furiosamente strappata via la maschera subacquea,   
dopo di che si era voltata verso Alexandria , l’aveva guardata con occhi blu’, fiammeggianti di rabbia ,ed aveva cominciato ad urlarle contro  
“ aveva ragione Finn…ma definirti strana…non basta, e' troppo gentile  
….sei una donna perversa e sadica   
ieri hai provato a farmi mangiare da uno squalo   
ed oggi hai voluto farmi vedere….non so' neanche come definire ....quella specie di stupro marino  
...sei un mostro ! “

Alexandria che aveva sentito subito salirle l’amaro in bocca per qualche istante ,non era stata in grado di replicare,   
poi si era lentamente tolta la maschera ed aveva preso un lungo respiro  
“ Signora Collins ,non era certo mia intenzione metterla a disagio,   
...di questo le chiedo scusa  
aveva detto la brunetta in tono pacato

“ sai che me n' importa ! ”  
aveva gridato la biondina

“ l’ho lasciata parlare senza interrompere  
… non ho finito !  
innanzitutto non mi sento un mostro , secondariamente non condivido per niente il suo modo di vedere le cose  
ieri abbiamo nuotato in compagnia di alcuni delfini ed ha solo visto da lontano la pinna di uno squalo ,   
ed oggi abbiamo semplicemente assistito all'accoppiamento di due tartarughe di mare, un evento naturale molto raro...  
che non molte persone hanno avuto la fortuna di riuscire a vedere…”  
aveva aggiunto , togliendosi le pinne

“ non mi aspettavo di certo una risposta diversa …. persino il vetro della maschera non e' riuscito a coprire il tuo sguardo soddisfatto…  
..non ho alcun dubbio che ti sia piaciuto vedere quella povera femmina di tartaruga brutalmente costretta con la forza ad avere un rapporto sessuale con quel maschio grande grosso e violento ..  
aveva continuato a dire la biondina ,mentre si toglieva la cintura con i piombi

Prima di rispondere Alexandria si era tolta l’orologio da sub , che aveva nervosamente gettato in un angolo del gommone  
“ Signora Collins non ha alcun diritto di giudicarmi , non mi conosce …non siamo amiche  
e comunque il mio modo di concepire la sessualita’ non le deve interessare…  
il fatto che abbia gradito vedere l’accoppiamento naturale di due animali…non le permette di darmi della perversa…”  
aveva replicato la brunetta guardando Clarke con occhi verde scuro….dopo di che si era levata la cintura zavorrata e si era tirata giu’ la zip della sua muta ed aveva lasciato ricadere sui fianchi la sua parte superiore, rimanendo a torso nudo

“ smettila di chiamarmi Signora Collins…non lo sopporto ..”  
aveva borbottato la biondina cercando di resistere all’urgente desiderio di toccare quei piccoli seni sodi che stavano pericolosamente avvicinandosi ai suoi

“ e perche' dovrei ? …e’ sempre così fiera di essere la moglie del Dottore …”

“ no… non e’ vero …non e’ così…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,togliendosi la muta 

“ e comunque se proprio lo vuole sapere penso che il sesso buono, quello appagante....e' sporco e senza limiti ... a parte quelli che decidiamo di avere  
anche i cosiddetti esseri umani possiedono istinti animaleschi…solo che si vergognano di ammetterlo  
per questo preferiscono usare termini sdolcinati come la furia dei sensi o la cieca passione per definirli,   
ma la sostanza non cambia…  
sono sicura che suo marito le avra' fatto perdere la testa  
aveva detto Alexandria , leccandosi il labbro superiore

“ ho capito …ho sbagliato….scusami…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke ,mentre raccoglieva il sacchetto di rete che conteneva le conchiglie che aveva raccolto sul fondo sabbioso  
“ probabilmente ho sfogato su di te la mia frustrazione …”

“ fermati Clarke ! non la toccare “  
le aveva improvvisamente urlato la brunetta , dopo di che le si era frettolosamente avvicinata, andando a sbattere con i suoi seni nudi contro quelli morbidi della biondina, ricoperti dal reggiseno

“ ooh....quella stupenda conchiglia a cono e’ estremamente velenosa ….  
ora mi rimetto un attimo i guanti e la ributto in mare…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta avvertendo un principio d'erezione

“ grazie, sono proprio una frana …non ne’ indovino una ..”  
aveva detto la biondina ,mentre andava frettolosamente a sedersi sulla poppa del gommone, imbarazzata dall'indurimento dei propri capezzoli

“ Clar ke….. non potevi saperlo …”

“ avrei dovuto....avrei dovuto ascoltare Raven …”

“ non capisco…”

“ la mia migliore amica …. quando mi ha sconsigliato di farlo   
ma , oramai ,e’ troppo tardi …”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina cominciando a guardare il mare con aria rassegnata

“ ..che cosa ?…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,mentre cercava di resistere all'impulso di andare ad accarezzare e consolare quel volto triste, rivolto verso la superficie cristallina

“ non importa ….”

“ va bene ....e’ giusto che tu non voglia parlare di te… con un mostro…  
ma almeno una cosa me la puoi dire   
perche’ non riesco proprio a capire ,cosa posso avere fatto ….  
Clar ke, ma perche’ sei così tanto arrabbiata con me ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buongiorno a tutte ! e grazie dei commenti 
> 
> buona lettura....


	5. IV ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke scopre un aspetto di Alexandria veramente < enorme >

La domanda posta da Alexandria aveva avuto l'effetto di fare impazzire il ritmo cardiaco della biondina  
Clarke , per qualche minuto, aveva pensato che sarebbe morta all'istante d’infarto.... giovane, su un gommone ancorato a Bora Bora, accanto alla donna piu’ attraente che avesse mai incontrato e senza avere mai avuto il tempo di provare le gioie del 

“ vorrei tanto potertelo dire…credimi  
ma fidati, dopo…penseresti solo che sono una ridicola e pazza visionaria   
una povera nevrotica con tendenze bipolari …  
mi sentirei un verme ,piu’ piccola di una formica ….”  
aveva detto , Clarke, dopo un po’, quando si era resa conto di essere ancora viva

“ beh…. sono un esperta di bipolarismo….  
ma se dirmelo potrebbe mandarti in manicomio ….  
vorra’ dire che , per adesso , faro’ finta di non essere sadica e perversa ….  
magari un giorno , quando impazziremo insieme …. me lo potrai dire …”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,sperando di attenuare così, l’estrema agitazione palesata dall'estremo pallore del volto sudato della biondina 

“ grazie….sei gentile.. ti ringrazio della tua comprensione   
... ti chiedo di nuovo scusa …. mi dispiace di aver con te”

" ok....scuse accettate ! "

 

“ visto che abbiamo ancora piu’ di due ore da passare insieme….  
ti andrebbe di andare a vedere com'e’ fatto un piccolo atollo ?   
magari potresti stenderti sulla spiaggia a rilassarti ,mentre migliori la tua tintarella …”

“ si…mi piacerebbe …”

“ e magari potremmo vedere di trovare anche un accordo sull’uso dei pronomi…  
questa faccenda.. mi sta’ snervando..”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta , mordendosi un labbro

“ va bene ...ci pensero' mentre mi porti ad abbronzarmi….”

Dieci minuti dopo ,Alexandria aveva spento il motore del gommone, a pochi metri dalla battigia dell’atollo, aveva tirato su l’elica,   
poi , prima di calarsi in mare,si era infilata un paio di scarpe di gomma  
“ ci sono pesci che e’ meglio non calpestare…”  
dopo di che aveva spinto il gommone e l’aveva fatto arenare sulla riva  
“ prego Signora Collins..”

“ piantala…. credo che l’unica soluzione possibile sia ...chiamarmi Clarke, quando siamo da sole  
Signora Collins……quando siamo in pubblico...”

“ ok… spero di non fare casini…  
..e te...invece, come pensi di rivolgerti... a me ? "

“ ti chiamero’ sempre Alexandria….dovesse costarmi un bel litigio con mio marito “

“ allora non farlo…”

“ no , il fatto di essere sua moglie non mi obbliga a condividere la sua visione preistorica dei rapporti sociali…  
...ma ora basta parlare di lui….mi ha fatto solo venire sete …”

“ capisco...  
ho un idea…. aspettami qui…vado a vedere se ci sono noci di cocco…”  
dopo di che la brunetta si era diretta verso lo sparuto gruppetto di palme ….che sorgeva nel cuore del piccolo atollo

*************************************************

“ abbiamo avuto fortuna ne’ ho trovate due…”  
aveva detto a Clarke , quando era tornata…

“ adesso, sono proprio curiosa di vedere come farai ad aprirle !  
aveva detto la biondina , che nel frattempo si era sdraiata sull'asciugamano

“ datti pazienza…”

Dopo di che Alexandria si era attentamente guardata attorno fino a che non aveva visto un ammasso di grosse rocce vulcaniche   
" trovato ! "  
aveva esclamato prima di muoversi per raggiungere quel luogo pieno di pietre

una volta che l'aveva raggiunto,aveva accuratamente assicurato la base della noce di cocco in mezzo ad un piccolo cumulo di pietre ed aveva fatto in modo che vi rimanesse imprigionata , dopo di che aveva preso un grande pezzo di roccia e l'aveva lasciato ricadere sulla punta della noce, pochi lanci erano bastati a creare delle crepe lungo la spessa buccia ed a ricoprire di sudore la schiena della brunetta  
“ ci siamo quasi ….”  
aveva quasi urlato prima di capovolgere la noce e ricominciare a colpirla…cinque minuti dopo stava gia' usando entrambi le mani per strappare via la buccia crepata….

“ Clarke avvicinati !  
aveva urlato, pensando che fosse ancora sdraiata sull'asciugamano

“ sono qui…”  
aveva mormorato subito la biondina che stava invece a pochi passi dalla schiena di Alexandria

“ oh non.. ti ho ...sentita... arrivare …”  
aveva cercato di dire la trasecolata brunetta 

" posso essere estremamente silenziosa..."

" gia'... me ne' sono accorta..."  
aveva sussurrato Alexandria, dopo di che aveva tolto la barba che stava attaccata alla noce e quando era stata abbastanza pulita l’aveva guardata ed aveva detto  
“ Clar ke ...vedi queste tre linee … e lì che bisogna battere … per aprirla”

“ ah ….si… vedo "  
aveva mormorato la biondina , troppo impegnata ad osservare le piccole gocce di sudore che stavano scivolando sopra i seni sodi e lungo il ventre tonico di Alexandria

dopo di che la brunetta aveva sbattuto la noce contro una roccia appuntita spaccandola in due  
“ assaggia “  
aveva detto , subito dopo, offrendole la meta’ ancora piena di latte biancastro

“ uhm, buono …”

“ ora possiamo tornarci a sedere…”

“ ecco…. prendi …”  
aveva detto poco dopo la brunetta, quando aveva iniziato ad estrarre la polpa bianca con l’aiuto del suo coltellino multiuso….

“ uah... deliziosa ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, mentre continuava a masticare la polpa bianca   
poi, quando aveva finito ,si era lentamente passata la lingua sulle labbra ,per ripulirle dei piccoli pezzi di cocco rimasti attaccati

“ che c’e’ ? .... aprirla ti ha stancato a tal punto da non avere piu’ le forza per mangiarla ?“  
aveva chiesto Clarke, poco dopo, notando che la parte della brunetta stava ancora intatta tra le sue dita …

“ si…no…”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria avvertendo il movimento spontaneo della punta del suo pene

“ mi sembri confusa….  
dammi qua … ti aiuto io ,a metterla in bocca…”  
aveva aggiunto la biondina , a voce bassa,sfilando il pezzo di noce che la brunetta stringeva tra le dita  
dopo di che l’aveva avvicinato alle labbra dischiuse della brunetta  
“ dai, coraggio lasciami entrare …”  
le aveva mormorato, spingendo il piccolo pezzo tra le labbra carnose e protese di Alexandria,   
e poi ,per un secondo, la sua lingua calda aveva sfiorato la punta del dito di Clarke, facendo tremare le pareti interne della biondina e vibrare il membro della brunetta

“ si…deliziosa ….”  
aveva farfugliato Alexandria iniziando ad alzarsi  
“ dove stai andando ?  
aveva chiesto la biondina scossa dall'improvvisa perdita di contatto  
“...sono tutta sudata…ho bisogno di rinfrescarmi…”

< dannazione >  
si era detta poco dopo la brunetta , in mezzo al mare, tastandosi il membro duro   
< ti prego stai buono.. non farmi fare brutte figure ...>  
dopo di aveva iniziato a nuotare cercando di concentrare i suoi pensieri su qualcosa che odiava: la visione dell’odioso volto di Finn aveva subito smorzato i suoi ardori

Clarke, dal canto suo, aveva cercato il suo sollievo pensando ad Abby, la sua arcigna madre

 

“ potresti spalmarmi un po’ d’olio sulla schiena e sulle gambe…non vorrei ustionarmi “  
aveva chiesto ad Alexandria, quando si era sdraiata , a pancia in giu’, poco distante da lei

“ si…subito…”  
< ma allora...lo fai apposta ? >

E così quando le mani ricoperte d’olio avevano finito di ungere per bene la parte posteriore del corpo di Clarke ...  
dire quale delle due fosse piu’ arrapata , di sicuro,sarebbe stata disputa dall'esito assai incerto  
< respira …>

 

“ Alexandria ti sei mai innamorata ? “

“ si… una volta, ma e’ successo tanto tempo fa ….”  
Ho amato Costia…”

“ ….ti piacciono le donne ? “

“ si, direi proprio di si….”

“ ah ….”

“ e te ? “

“ no niente donne per me …  
ho avuto solo due relazioni ....etero….   
la prima con Weels e la seconda con il mio attuale consorte ..

“ non ci posso credere ! … mi stai dicendo che sei andata a letto solo con loro due ?

“ si..ma non mi sembra poi così strano ….”

“ scusa,non volevo offenderti…  
e’ solo che mi sembra inverosimile che una donna bella ed intelligente come te …si sia data così poco da fare….”

“ non sono mica tutte delle sciupafemmine come te !   
…con quante donne ...sei andata a letto ?

“ oramai ho perso il conto….”

“ appunto…”  
aveva borbottato Clarke da ultimo, avvertendo in mezzo al petto un sottile dolore simile a quello di un morso

 

“ ...tuo marito ti rende felice …”

“ non lo so piu’… ho sempre pensato di si , ma ora sono un po’ confusa al riguardo….  
forse le basi del mio matrimonio, sicurezza, gentilezza e fedelta’ non bastano a cementare un unione…”

“ …non saprei….”

dopo di che la brunetta si era alzata  
“ e' quasi ora d'andare..  
ma, prima di partire, ho bisogno di andare a svuotare la vescica …”

“ vengo con te ! …anche la mia e’ piena…”  
aveva detto subito la biondina

“ preferisco andarci da sola … la compagnia mi blocca….”

“ ok, capisco....vorra’ dire che trovero’ un posto lontano da te…”…

dopo di che Alexandria si era diretta verso una piccola caletta che si apriva alla sinistra di una piccola muraglia naturale fatta di pietre vulcaniche e quando l'aveva raggiunta aveva continuato a camminare ancora un po' lungo la riva del mare   
poi, quando aveva ritenuto di essersi allontanata abbastanza ,si era fermata e si era abbassata le bermuda e gli short in modo da potersi tirare fuori l'ingombrante membro ed iniziare a liberare la vescica 

La biondina aveva aspettato di vederla scomparire prima d’iniziare ad inseguirla ,di nascosto, perche’ non era riuscita a resistere all’idea di voler dare un occhiata alla vagina di quell'irresistibile seduttrice

Clarke aveva subito trovato un po’ strano di non vederla accovacciata , ma era stato quando aveva visto lo schizzo verso l’alto dell’urina che i suoi occhi azzurri si erano spalancati di stupore …e poi, quando aveva visto la mano della brunetta intenta a scrollarsi cio’ che aveva tra le gambe ....  
...aveva dovuto tapparsi la bocca per impedirsi di urlare e farsi scoprire ….

Alexandria,nel frattempo, del tutto ignara di essere osservata, prima di riporre il membro dentro gli short contenitivi ,per tre secondi si era distrattamente voltata in direzione della biondina, offrendole la piena visione del suo enorme pene

< cazzo…cazzo …ma e’ enorme ! >   
si era detta Clarke,muovendo all’indietro una gamba…un errore fatale perche’ uno dei suoi piedi era andato ad incastrarsi tra le rocce  
< no…no…presto sta’ ritornando >  
ma la fretta le aveva giocato un brutto scherzo perche’ era malamente scivolata ed una delle sue mani , nel tentativo di smorzare gli effetti della caduta , era andata a finire nell'acqua ....sfortunatamente ,sopra ad un Riccio Diadema , probabilmente portato lì dal reflusso della barriera corallina

“ ohi ohi che male ! “  
aveva immediatamente iniziato a gridare la biondina, dal dolore, facendo rizzare i capelli scuri della brunetta, che aveva immediatamente iniziato a correre

“ Clarke , perche' urli ? che cosa ti e’ successo ? “  
aveva chiesto subito alla dolorante biondina

“ sono scivolata …su quello….  
Alexandria fa male !...”

La prima cosa che la brunetta aveva fatto era stato quello di toccare il riccio con un bastoncino di legno  
“ per fortuna e’ morto, gli effetti del suo veleno dovrebbero essere molto leggeri…  
ti brucera’ e ti fara’ gonfiare un po’ la mano….la prima cosa da fare , una volta che saremo sulla Charlotte, sara’ quella di estrarre gli aculei…  
coraggio ora ti aiuto a risalire sul gommone e ti metto subito un po’ di crema adatta a lenire il bruciore….  
naturalmente ora non e’ il momento… ma piu’ tardi dovrai spiegarmi cosa Diavolo ci facevi, vicino a quegli scogli…”

***************************************************

“ ecco fatto , questo e’ l’ultimo…. non mi pare di vederne altri….”  
aveva detto Finn appoggiando la pinzetta nella bacinella , accanto agli altri due aculei

“ si puo’ sapere come diamine hai fatto a finirci sopra “  
aveva aggiunto ,mentre spargeva sulla ferita un po’ di crema antibiotica

“ e soprattutto dove cavolo era la Signorina Woods ?  
la sto’ profumatamente pagando per prendersi cura di te ….   
ora vado dal Comandante e vedo se puo’ sostituirla …sono veramente stufo della sua incompetenza ! "

" no , Finn …fermati ! ti prego…  
non e’ assolutamente colpa sua ….  
...eravamo gia salite sul gommone quando mi sono accorta che…dovevo fare la pipi’…  
le ho chiesto io, di aspettarmi …le ho detto che avrei fatto presto…  
e così ho pensato di andare ad appartarmi vicino agli scogli … sai, per non farmi vedere da lei…   
ma purtroppo sono scivolata… il resto lo conosci gia’…”

“ ti capisco Clarke…. avevi bisogno di privacy….  
va bene …. per questa volta la Signorina e' salva... "

“ devo dirti che mi fa gia’ meno male …si vede proprio che hai le mani d’oro….”  
aveva detto subito la biondina

“ uhm troppo gentile non e’ stato un intervento difficile….  
comunque , per precauzione,sara’ meglio che resti in cabina a riposare …  
io torno a pescare e poi piu’ tardi , prima di cena, magari potremmo farci insieme…una bella doccia ..”

 

“ mia moglie passera’ il resto del pomeriggio a riposare…  
quindi, Signorina Woods, si ritenga libera di fare quello che vuole …per il resto della giornata”  
aveva detto Finn alla brunetta che stava aspettando notizie di Clarke, all’esterno della stanzetta di primo soccorso

“ va bene….Signor Collins ...ora vado...  
ma almeno,potrebbe gentilmente dirmi come sta’ ? “

“ sta’ bene, tra poche ore ..sara’ passato tutto …”

**************************************************************

“ vuoi che ti porto qualcosa da mangiare ?  
..hai l’aria tesa …”  
le aveva chiesto Olga, quando l’aveva vista seduta in sala mensa

“ grazie, non ho fame…. mi basta un succo di frutta…”

“ ho due ore di pausa …sto’ andando in cabina..  
che ne’ diresti di raggiungermi ?  
aveva domandato la cuoca quand'era tornata col succo 

“ conosco un buon modo per alleviare la tensione … “  
aveva aggiunto mordendosi un labbro…

“ va bene… ti raggiungo tra cinque minuti “  
le aveva detto Alexandria pensando che lo spazio intimo di una cabina sarebbe stato il luogo adatto a dirle certe cose , al contrario dello spazio pubblico in cui erano

“ oh , perfetto …questa non ti sei fatta desiderare …”  
aveva mormorato Olga quando la brunetta l’aveva raggiunta

“ ti devo parlare …”  
le aveva detto subito Alexandria

“ si…dopo …”  
aveva sussurrato la cuoca con un fil di voce  
dopo di che aveva messo la mano sull'elastico delle bermuda della brunetta e ed in una sola mossa glieli aveva fatti scivolare sui piedi   
“ uhm e’ gia’ contento di rivedermi…”  
aveva mormorato mentre sfiorava la patta rigonfia degli short

“ Olga aspetta …”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta

Ma la donna non le aveva fatto finire la frase perche’ si era gia’ inginocchiata e stava gia’ liberando la belva dal contenimento dei boxer

“ ti devo parlare …”

“ ho capito…dopo…”  
aveva farfugliato mentre le accarezzava i testicoli ,ottenendo immediatamente l’effetto desiderato 

“ oh si e’ proprio come me lo ricordavo “  
dopo di che aveva messo le sue labbra sottili sull'enorme glande ed aveva iniziato a succhiare con avidita'

“ ho detto che ti devo parlare …ora …non dopo ! “  
aveva detto la brunetta togliendole il membro dalla bocca

“ non e’ mia consuetudine avere relazioni piu’ lunghe di una notte…  
come ti ho detto stamattina…. ho passato con te delle ore splendide…  
sei una bella donna , attraente e con un fisico invidiabile..  
ma la nostra storia finisce qui …scusami, ma non voglio complicazioni …”

dopo di che si era tirata’ su i boxer e le bermuda   
“ stammi bene Olga … e scusami...”  
poi era andata via , lasciando la povera donna ,a sospirare, sola con la sua frustrazione

***************************************************

“ come stai tesoro ? “  
aveva detto Finn quando era rientrato in cabina

“ molto meglio, mi sono fatta una bella dormita   
e la mia mano ha smesso di bruciare….adesso sento solo un leggero intorpidimento …”  
aveva detto la biondina guardando gli occhi scuri del marito

“ quindi non avrai problema ad infilarti nella doccia con me…  
oggi, ho tribolato tanto per aver ragione di una cernia …del resto pesava 10 kg e 325 gr …”

“ no vai, inizia a lavarti….ti raggiungo subito “  
aveva detto Clarke tormentandosi la mano sana  
< Cristo ! >

"Oh finalmente ! "  
aveva mormorato il giovane quando la biondina si era unita a lui…  
“ cominciavo a pensare che ti fossi dimenticata di me ….”

“ ma che dici…sei mio marito ! “

“ si .. e tu la mia bellissima ed incredibilmente sexy moglie   
..non che futura collega ….”

“ a tal proposito...magari...potremmo ripassare insieme alcune nozioni fondamentale di anatomia “  
aveva mormorato Finn , dopo di che aveva preso la mano ferita della biondina e l'aveva messa sopra al suo pene barzotto

“ forza dottore... visitami per bene....  
fammi vedere quello che sai fare…"

“ oh Finn, scusami ma non riesco ancora a muoverla bene..  
aveva detto la biondina dopo appena 5 secondi di sfioramento

“ poco male …hai altre possibilita’…  
dai tesoro non farmi penare… prenditelo in bocca …”

Quando Clarke si era inginocchiata per un secondo aveva visto bianco  
poi quando aveva appoggiato le labbra sulla punta del pene del marito…era stata assalita da un violento conato di vomito  
“ scusami …non mi sento bene  
aveva detto aprendo di fretta l’anta del box dalla doccia

 

“ si puo’ sapere cosa ti succede ! “  
le aveva quasi urlato Finn, pochi minuti dopo

“ ho la nausea e mi gira un po’ la testa …”  
aveva mormorato la pallida biondina

“ sembrerebbero i sintomi di una gravidanza  
ma visto che prendi la pillola.. non e' quella la causa  
e’ probabile che siano solo le conseguenze del tuo incontro col riccio….”  
aveva aggiunto il marito con aria leggermente piccata

“ …si, puo’ essere…”

“ ora chiamo Jasmine e le dico di portarti in cabina qualcosa di leggero da mangiare…  
Io….vado a cenare e poi torno subito a farti compagnia….”

“ grazie Finn…e scusami…”

***************************************************************************

Quando Alexandria aveva visto arrivare sul ponte della Charlotte l’uomo privo della consorte, aveva subito intuito che Clarke avesse qualche problema e così aveva deciso di approfittare dell’assenza del marito per andare a bussare alla porta della sua cabina  
“ avanti…”

“ ah Alexandria …sei te… credevo fosse la cameriera con la cena ..“  
aveva mormorato la biondina passandosi una mano tra i capelli ancora bagnati  
“ anche se non e’ che abbia molta voglia di mangiare ..”

“ Clar ke …. non ti senti bene?  
aveva chiesto la brunetta con tono di voce preoccupato

“ ho lo stomaco sottosopra …. e qualche vertigine..”

“ non e’ che sei incinta ?  
aveva farfugliato Alexandria aspettando , in panico,la risposta

“ non c’e’ pericolo…prendo la pillola …

“ ah bene….  
allora saranno gli effetti della puntura del riccio…”

“ gia’, lo pensa anche Finn…”

“ se vuoi, prima di togliere il disturbo e lasciarti riposare…  
posso asciugarti i capelli…   
non vorrei che prendessi freddo”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta con tono di voce incerto

“ … non mi disturbi affatto…  
Il phon e’ nel bagno….”

Persino passare le dita tra i capelli della biondina aveva fatto gonfiare il membro di Alexandria  
Persino sentirsi sfiorare i capelli dalle dita della brunetta aveva tolto il fiato a Clarke

“ riposati, ci vediamo domani….”

“ buonanotte Alexandria “

***********************************

“ com’era la cena ?  
aveva domandato la biondina al marito ,quando era rientrato in cabina

“ squisita …come sempre  
la Signorina Blum e‘ una cuoca eccezionale…  
ci sa’ fare…ai fornelli  
e’ quel tipo di donna capace di prendersi un uomo per la gola …”

< si… e per le palle >  
aveva amaramente constatato Clarke  
“ gia’…”

“ come va ? …. ti e’ passata la nausea ?”

“ quasi…”

“ bene….perche’ sai…. sono ancora teso…  
…magari potresti finire quel tuo fantastico lavoretto di bocca ,che avevi iniziato a fare…prima ..”

“ insomma….vuoi che ti faccio un pompino ? “

“ Carke ! …che termini volgari ! …. 

“ non sono volgari …riassumono precisamente quello che vuoi ….  
sono stanca del tuo perbenismo … della tua ipocrisia borghese…  
...e comunque non ho alcuna voglia di aiutarti a sfogare ”  
aveva detto la biondina di getto, senza pensare, senza rendersi conto del peso delle sue parole

“ non mi aveva mai parlato in questo modo…  
noi non litighiamo mai …

“ beh …sara’ meglio che cominci a farci l’abitudine… perche’ sono stufa ! “  
aveva continuato ad urlarli contro , la biondina

Finn si era guardato intorno con aria smarrita prima di ritrovare il coraggio di guardare la moglie, negli occhi e dirle  
“ Clarke, perche’ sei così arrabbiata con me ?

“ deve essere la domanda del giorno ..  
aveva borbottato Clarke

“ ma a te posso rispondere…  
non puoi continuare a passare la nostra tardiva luna di miele …pescando…  
pensavo che avremmo trascorso insieme la maggior parte del tempo…  
inveca a volte mi sembra di essere la moglie di Alexandria…”

“ ma che dici ? …la Signorina Woods e’ una donna ! “

“ dai Finn, non far finta di non capire il nocciolo della questione !  
non puoi stare come me solo per mangiare e dormire  
o per soddisfare le necessita’ del tuo picc..pene …  
del tuo cazzo ”

“ Clarke ! “  
aveva solamente esclamato Finn, alla fine  
dopo di che era rimasto in silenzio a riflettere

“ non hai niente da dire ? “

“ sto’ pensando…”

“ ho capito….so’ cosa fare ….”  
le aveva detto dopo un po’, prima di uscire dalla cabina

************************************************  
“ ecco fatto ! …ho messo tutto a posto…”  
aveva detto alla biondina,quando era tornato

“ cioe’ ? “

“ domani passo tutto il giorno solo con te !  
ho gia’ chiesto al Comandante di fare le prenotazioni necessarie…  
domattina ti porto a fare un escursione sul monte Pahia  
nel pomeriggio invece andremo sull’Otemanu, la montagna che domina l’isola di Bora Bora  
dopo di che, per finire in bellezza, la nostra giornata da sposini novelli  
ti portero’ a cena fuori e poi raggiungeremo l’equipaggio della Charlotte, in un locale, a vedere le tipiche danze Polinesiane…  
ora sei contenta ? “

< oh mio Dio cos’ho combinato ! >  
“ si tesoro, sono entusiasta del tuo programma ! "

" bene...allora voglio ricordati ...  
che devi sempre chiamare Alexandria..... nel modo corretto che e' .... Signorina Woods..."

" scordatelo ....  
non mi va' e non lo ritengo giusto ..  
se non lasci perdere ...  
scordati dell'escursione di domani perche' passero' il resto del viaggio a tenerti il muso ..."

" va bene Clarke...  
fai un po' quello che ti pare con quella donna ! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura e perdonate gli eventuali errori di ortografia :)))


	6. V ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Finn si prendono un giorno di vacanza...dentro la vacanza.....ed Alexandria va in confusione totale

3° giorno di viaggio

Ore 9  
“ Signorina Woods oggi e’ libera…  
i Signori Collins hanno gia’ lasciato la Charlotte ,una ventina di minuti fa’  
hanno improvvisamente deciso di passare tutta la giornata soli..soletti, a fare escursioni sulle montagne di Bora Bora  
si riuniranno alla ciurma, soltanto in tarda serata , infatti io ed il Signor Collins, abbiamo convenuto di ritrovarci tutti ,al Bonita ,  
per vedere insieme le famose danze polinesiane....  
insomma abbiamo pensato di offrire una serata di svago anche all'equipaggio, prima di muoverci verso le Isole Australi…”  
aveva detto il Comandante John all'incredula brunetta

“ grazie…”  
aveva farfugliato Alexandria, sforzandosi di non mostrare al suo superiore , la sua profonda delusione  
“ si riposi….ci vediamo piu’ tardi , sempre che decida di unirsi alla compagnia, perche’ naturalmente e’ libera di fare come meglio crede…”

“ ok…ci pensero' ….  
buona giornata Comandante “  
aveva detto Alexandria, prima di voltarsi per fare ritorno nella sua cabina 

 

< stupida illusa ! che cosa ti aspettavi …da una donna sposata in luna di miele….>  
< credevo che dopo ieri qualcosa fosse cambiato >  
< si ..magari che avrebbe mollato suo marito pur di stare con te >  
Svegliati ! Clarke , al contrario di te, ha gia’ una vita >  
< ce l’ho anch’io … forse e’ basata su altri principi>  
< appunto ! … dimenticati di lei …e’ fuori dalla tua portata ….  
smettila di pensare a lei ,muoviti …esci dalla cabina e datti da fare !  
La’ fuori c’e’ un mondo pieno di donne e di buchi vellutati e caldi che aspettano solo di essere riempiti dal tuo poderoso fallo .. >  
< ho capito….vado…>  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L’idea di non vedere Alexandria per le successive 13 ore aveva rovinato la giornata di Clarke, ancora prima d'iniziare…  
ed il fatto di non averle neanche potuto dire di persona, del repentino cambio di programma ,aveva ulteriormente appesantito il suo animo depresso, l’unica speranza era che le arrivasse il bigliettino che aveva lasciato a Jasmine, la cameriera polinesiana

“ la jeep con la guida verra’ a prenderci direttamente al porto …”  
aveva detto Finn alla moglie, mentre erano seduti sul gommone che stava portandoli a Bora Bora

“ Clarke non mi sembri entusiasta …  
che c’e’ ? …non sei contenta di passare una giornata intera sola col tuo maritino ?”

“ ma no, Finn, che dici ? ....sono molto felice di essere qui, con te…  
il fatto e’ che non mi sono ancora del tutto ripresa da ieri ….”

“ sono sicura che una giornata nel verde …ti rimettera’ in forma…  
liberera’ il tuo corpo dalle ultime tossine rilasciate dal quel malefico riccio “

“ si…camminare nella foresta, non puo' farmi che bene ”  
aveva mormorato la biondina pensando immediatamente al colore smeraldino degli occhi di Alexandria

******************************************************************

la brunetta aveva lasciato la sua cabina solo quando l'estenuante dibattito interiore aveva finito di tormentarle l'animo , ed era chiaramente prevalso il suggerimento di uscire e andare a cercarsi un paio di tette libere,prive di legami ,che potessero sostituire almeno in parte quelle grandi e morbide di Clarke, una donna sposata  
per questo Alexandria si era subito diretta verso la sala mensa dell’equipaggio, l’unico territorio di caccia che la dura vita di bordo poteva offrire  
La lista corta della componente femminile dell’equipaggio, oltre a lei… comprendeva altre tre donne  
Jasmine, la cameriera , 20 anni, polinesiana, Angeline,il capo l’ingegnere, 28 anni,francese  
e Olga ,30 anni, la cuoca, italiana, (quest’ultima pero’ era da togliere a priori, dall'elenco delle pretendenti,visto che se l’era gia’ scopata )  
e vista la quasi mancanza totale di curve nel corpo della francese ….alla fine provarci con la polinesiana era stata l’unica opzione rimasta alla brunetta,  
per non andare in bianco

“ ciao Jasmine, posso sedermi ? “

**********************************************************************

“ le condizioni fisiche di mia moglie non sono eccellenti…  
preferirei risparmiarle tre ore di fatica …”  
aveva detto Finn alla guida, quando erano arrivati nei pressi del Monte Pahia

“ non c’e’ problema, vi porteremo con la jeep , faremo un percorso a tappe …così potrete comunque vedere le parti piu’ suggestive della montagna….  
deciderete piu’ tardi , in tutta calma,se fare a piedi solo l’ultimo tratto del sentiero , quello che conduce alla vetta “

“ e’ incredibile , vedere così tanto verde su un’isoletta circondata da una laguna….”  
aveva detto Finn ,dopo un oretta di escursione

“ si in effetti la natura spesso riesce creare spettacoli ,che nemmeno l’artista piu’ geniale riuscirebbe ad immaginare “  
aveva detto la biondina ,pensando alle forme perfette del corpo della brunetta 

*********************************************************************  
Ore 11 cabina di Jasmine

“ uhm ..hai le mani d’oro …e’ un vero peccato non averlo saputo prima “  
aveva mormorato Jasmine quando le dita unte di Alexandria avevano iniziato ad impastarle i muscoli contratti delle spalle  
“ sei molto tesa …”  
le aveva detto la brunetta aggiustando la posizione delle sue gambe ripiegate e strette lungo i lati della schiena nuda della cameriera

“ colpa del mio lavoro …”

“ capisco, spero che il mio massaggio possa aiutare …  
.....cerca di rilassarti …”

dopo di che , si era versata sulle mani un altra generosa dose d’olio di mandorle  
e poi ,prima di cominciare a palpeggiare la pelle bruna di Jasmine,  
aveva pensato ancora una volta alla biondina, immaginandosela felice sui sentieri del Pahia, stretta alla mano del marito

 

“ da qui inizia la parte piu’ in salita del sentiero che conduce alla vetta…. cosa volete fare ? “

“ percorrerla a piedi , quest’aria fresca sembra avermi restituito le forze …”  
aveva detto la biondina alla guida , mentre osservava , con aria persa,la cima del monte,che sembrava un grosso dito puntato verso il cielo azzurro  
“ sempre che mio marito sia d’accordo ….”

“ oh , certamente …non vedo l’ora di muovere le gambe …. “  
aveva subito detto Finn

 

“ ooh … “  
aveva mormorato la cameriera ,quando le mani della brunetta avevano cominciato ad impastare i muscoli del suo fondo schiena, alternando leggeri movimenti alla pressione dei suoi polpastrelli  
“ veramente divino…  
aveva farfugliato Jasmine , poco dopo,avvertendo tra le gambe i primi effetti dei tocchi sapienti della brunetta

“ non vorrei sporcarti gli short…posso sportarli un po’…. giu'..”

“ …oh si..fai pure …”

“ bene….”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria ,avvertendo l’urgenza del suo grosso membro eretto, di uscire fuori dai boxer  
dopo di che aveva preso altro olio ed aveva iniziato a palpeggiare la parte superiore dei glutei della cameriera ,senza farle mancare un distratto sfioramento del buco del suo culetto tondo

“ mmh…”

 

“ credevo fosse meno faticoso …”  
aveva borbottato la biondina , quando si era ritrovata senza fiato ,a poche decine di metri dalla vetta …

“ ma la vista e’ decisamente incantevole..  
coraggio tesoro, un ultimo sforzo e poi potremo riposarci ... ”  
le aveva farfugliato Finn, mentre si ripuliva il volto grondante di sudore…

“ bene.... perche' a questo punto l'unica cosa che mi consola e' che scendere sara' facile e piacevole …”

“ dammi un bacio ..”  
le aveva improvvisamente domandato il marito  
Clarke aveva sfiorato le labbra dell’uomo con una casto bacio

“ non mi merito di piu’ ? “

“ non adesso …meglio se risparmio il fiato…”

 

Alexandria aveva capito di essere ad un pelo dalla meta, quando aveva visto i lievi movimenti delle natiche brune di Jasmine

“ un attimo ..”  
aveva bisbigliato alla rilassata giovane  
dopo di che si era velocemente sfilata il top ed abbassata i boxer e gli short, in un unico movimento , e poi si era sdraiata sulla sua schiena scivolosa 

“ Alex....ooh... “  
aveva mormorato la cameriera avvertendo il contatto dei seni sodi della brunetta e del suo membro grosso e duro  
Rincuorata dalla totale assenza di un segnale di rifiuto, Alexandria aveva fatto scivolare le mani sui fianchi di Jasmine ed aveva iniziato a strusciarsi contro le sue natiche ,che si erano immediatamente mosse per aumentare l’attrito…

“ spogliami…ti prego, voglio sentirti meglio…”  
aveva mormorato un minuto dopo, nel suo gia' affannoso respirare

La brunetta non se l’era fatto dire due volte ,aveva afferrato contemporaneamente gli slip e gli short della moretta ed in pochi secondi glieli aveva tolti, lasciandoli ricadere scomposti sul letto , non molto lontano dai suoi fianchi …  
dopo di che era scivolata tra le sue gambe ed aveva iniziato a sfiorare con un dito,le labbra rigonfie che circondavano l’entrata della sua vagina ….  
senza vedere quel foglietto di carta ripiegato, che , nel frattempo,era uscito dalla tasca degli short che le aveva appena tolto

 

“ ora che abbiamo ripreso il fiato …che ne’ diresti di farti baciare …come si deve ? “  
aveva detto Finn muovendo le labbra verso quelle morbide della biondina  
dopo di che,senza aspettare l’eventuale replica , aveva spinto la sua lingua molle dentro la bocca della moglie , regalandole un bacio asciutto ,che non sapeva di niente …

“ ho fame !  
aveva esclamato la biondina , mentre velocemente allontanava le labbra da quelle sottili del marito…  
“ sara’ meglio muoverci…”  
aveva aggiunto , mentre pensava ad un'altra bocca ed a quella lingua umida che le aveva sfiorato la punta del dito, quasi 24 ore prima

 

dopo aver usato la sua mano destra per esplorare i dintorni dell’apertura e sollecitare delicatamente il clitoride della polinesiana ,per piu’ di un quarto d’ora ...  
Alexandria , aveva pensato di accelerare i tempi ,aggiungendo il tocco esperto della sua lingua 

“ oh …si....così.... mi farai morire …”  
aveva gridato la cameriera, provocando un ulteriore indurimento del pene della brunetta , ancora pressato sul materasso

“ ....non ancora ....”  
aveva detto la brunetta in tono roco, mentre faceva scivolare un dito attraverso l’apertura bagnata della vagina della moretta  
dopo di che aveva iniziato a muoverlo con maestria per stimolare un punto ben preciso

“ ti prego …non ce la faccio piu’…  
cosa aspetti ?...prendimi…”

 

“ uhm questa tartare di tonno e polpa di cocco grattugiata e’ fenomenale …”  
aveva borbottato Finn , prima di riaffondare nel piatto, la forchetta rimasta sospesa a mezz'aria

“ aspetta di assaggiare quella di granchio con ananas “  
aveva detto Clarke , socchiudendo i suoi occhi azzurri…per il piacere del suo gusto

 

L’implorazione di Jasmine aveva fatto vibrare la punta del pene della brunetta  
“ dati pazienza un secondo “  
le aveva mormorato mentre si rimetteva in ginocchio, privando la giovane , contemporaneamente,del movimento delle sue dita e della sua lingua  
" nooo ..."

" scusami..."  
dopo di che Alexandria aveva afferrato i suoi short ed aveva velocemente preso un preservativo, dalla tasca posteriore  
aveva strappato con i denti la confezione , si era data tre pompate al lungo membro eretto, ed aveva iniziato a srotolarcelo sopra, con cura , premendo sul cappuccio in modo che l'aria non rimanesse intrappolata al suo interno, compromettendone la sicurezza 

poi, quando aveva finito ,aveva preso un cuscino e l’aveva messo sotto la pancia della cameriera  
“ rilassati..ora arriva il meglio…”  
le aveva bisbigliato, mentre appoggiava la punta sulla sua apertura bagnata

 

“ abbiamo fatto bene a passare subito al dessert ….”  
aveva commentato la biondina affondando il cucchiaio nel dolce di cocco e lime

“ si , altrimenti non ce l’avremo fatta a proseguire il piano previsto per il pomeriggio …  
manca un quarto d’ora alle 14…. giusto il tempo di un caffe’…poi la guida tornera’ a prenderci….”  
aveva convenuto Finn

< Cristo ! >  
Si era detta la biondina pensando a come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere altre otto ore in compagnia del marito, senza morire di noia  
ma soprattutto si stava chiedendo se Alexandria avesse letto il bigliettino che aveva lasciato a Jasmine, la giovanissima cameriera

 

“ aah …fermati….e’ troppo !  
aveva quasi urlato Jasmine , quando i primi 7 cm del pene della brunetta erano entrati dentro il suo stretto canale

“ tranquilla faro’ piano…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta iniziando a muoverlo lentamente ….  
dopo di che l’aveva lavorata per bene ,per una ventina di minuti , riuscendo ad allargarla ed a penetrarla di altri 6 cm

 

“ in altre ere e’ stato un vulcano molto attivo…  
le sue violente eruzioni hanno fatto nascere Bora Bora ”  
aveva detto la guida , quando erano arrivati vicino al Monte Otemanu

“ ma stia tranquilla Signora Collins …. oramai dorme tranquillo, da centinaia di anni  
e' solo una montagna alta quasi 800 m, piena di verde….”  
si era subito affrettato ad aggiungere il polinesiano ,notando l’aria spaventata di Clarke

“ non temo un eruzione ….e’ solo che non credo proprio di farcela ad arrivare alla vetta ..”

“ tranquilla….lo immaginavo…. ci portera’ la jeep ….. "  
le aveva detto il marito, con aria soddisfatta

 

“ ci siamo quasi “  
aveva mormorato Alexandria, prima di sollevarsi sui gomiti e prepararsi a dare le ultime spinte necessarie alla totale penetrazione 

“ oh mio Dio ! “  
aveva esclamato la polinesiana , avvertendo pienamente l'effetto dell’ultimo vigoroso colpo subito 

“ si…”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta e stava per cominciare a muoverlo quando i suoi occhi verdi avevano visto il bigliettino ...  
...e la scritta  
“ cos’e ?  
aveva subito chiesto alla cameriera

“ cosa ? non capisco ?  
dai ....non ti fermare…proprio adesso ...”

“ e’ uscito un foglietto dalla tasca dei tuoi short, che sembrerebbe indirizzato a me….”

“ ah si….quello…  
scusa... mi sono dimenticata di dartelo….  
me l’ha dato la Signora Collins, stamattina, prima di partire per l’escursione coniugale…

“ ...come stava ?  
ieri si e' punta con un riccio ...“

“ era un po’ pallida…”

“ ah ! e …..ti e’ sembrata contenta ? “  
aveva domandato la brunetta con la morte nel cuore, temendo di ricevere un < bene >, come risposta

“ oh, non lo direi proprio…  
....aveva piuttosto lo sguardo di una condannata a morte, prima di salire sul patibolo ”

“ cazzo ! “

“ si appunto ! sara’ meglio che la smetti di parlare e ricominci subito a darti da fare  
…mi pare che il tuo gingillo....cominci ad ammosciarsi …”

“ scusa …”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta ,mentre estraeva dalla vagina della cameriera il suo membro diventato bagianotto

dopo di che si era sfilata in fretta il preservativo , aveva preso il fogliettino ripiegato, che poi aveva aperto con mano tremolante

“ Cara Alexandria  
avrei preferito mettere un piede su un riccio…. piuttosto che passare 13 ore sola ..con mio marito  
ma sono sua moglie e la lista delle scuse era finita…  
E invece te, bellissima sciupafemmine dagli occhi verdi…  
come passerai la tua giornata libera ?  
nel letto di Jasmine o in quello di Angeline ?  
( propenderei per la prima, la francese in effetti, non e’ un gran che’ )  
In fondo mentre scrivo,mi accorgo che non importa la scelta che farai  
perche’solo l’idea mi fa gia’ impazzire di gelosia  
ridicolo vero Alexandria ? ...visto che non sei di certo tu....la parte in difetto  
….sono io la donna sposata…  
Clarke  
P.S ….spero di vederti stasera al Bonita

“ sono una stupida ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta, quando aveva finito di leggere

dopo di che si era velocemente rivestita  
“ scusami Jasmine …sono una stronza !  
pensavo che fossi una ragazza piu’ ….navigata….  
invece sei ancora così stretta…  
che ho persino paura di farti male….e non voglio …”  
aveva detto alla giovane pensando che dirle una pietosa bugia avrebbe alleggerito il peso del suo repentino voltafaccia  
(in realta’ ,le pareti della vagina della cameriera si erano gia’ perfettamente adattate alle dimensioni del suo poderoso membro )

“ in effetti sono andata a letto solo con tre ragazzi…. sono quasi vergine “  
aveva detto la giovane con tono compiaciuto

“ ... comunque nessuno di loro aveva un pene lungo e grosso come il tuo …”

" appunto ...lo vedi....  
....meno male che mi sono fermata ! "  
le aveva detto la brunetta , che aveva gia' la mano sulla maniglia della porta della cabina di Jasmine

" ehi...brutta stronza ! te l'ha mai detto nessuno di andare a farti fottere .... "  
le aveva detto la giovane cameriera

" no ! ...ma c'e' sempre una prima volta...per tutto ..."  
le aveva detto Alexandria, prima di andare via

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tranquille ... con l'ultimo " ben servito " di Jasmine ...finisce ..l'onorata e lunga carriera di sciupa-femmine di Lexa...  
> ;)))


	7. V ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giornata difficile per Alexandria

Erano le 19 quando la Charlotte aveva attraccato alla banchina del porto di Bora Bora   
“ Comandante, le chiedo il permesso di scendere a terra , ho bisogno di camminare e necessita’ di fare un po’ di shopping…”

“ non ci sono problemi Signorina Woods….e’ libera di andare…  
...a proposito ….. ha poi, deciso ? …la vedro’ piu’ tardi al Bonita ?

“ penso di si…”  
aveva frettolosamente risposto Alexandria , che non vedeva l’ora di scendere a terra e trovare un posto tranquillo che le permettesse di continuare a riflettere, prima di rivedere Clarke …. poiche’ ,le 5 ore trascorse nella sua cabina a pensare, non erano bastate a farle assimilare del tutto ,il contenuto del biglietto   
Le parole precise della biondina insieme all'amissione della sua gelosia infatti ,avevano avuto il potere di lasciarla estremamente confusa ,perche’ se da una parte le avevano fatto intendere di non essere la sola ad avere strani sentimenti ,dall’altra l’avevano fatta sentire in colpa per essersi quasi scopata Jasmine  
E non aveva ancora capito se fosse meglio confessarle il misfatto, senza tanti preamboli ,correndo il rischio di farla impazzire, oppure se mentirle spudoratamente ,facendole credere di essersi comportata da Santa, salvandola dall'internamento in manicomio  
Nel primo caso sarebbe stata onesta e sincera, nel secondo bugiarda e manipolativa…  
ma al di la’ di cosa avrebbe deciso di fare, il nocciolo della questione era ...perche’ si stesse dibattendo così tanto ,visto che per anni non si era mai sentita in obbligo con nessuno ,di dover render conto del suo stile di vita ….un po' libertino  
l’ultima volta che l’aveva dovuto fare risaliva ai tempi della sua relazione con Costia, quando la sua ex l’aveva colta in fragrante , intenta a seguire con i suoi occhi verdi, il movimento del culo di una biondina,ma allora aveva trovato normale il dovere di giustificarsi .... poiche’ l’amava  
inoltre altre scottanti questioni affollavano la mente della brunetta  
a) perche’ non aveva < concluso > con Jasmine ?  
b) perche’ solo l’idea del Signor Collins, un uomo insulso e meschino, sdraiato sul corpo nudo della sua Signora , l’aveva fatta uscire di testa ?

alla fine l’unica risposta a tutte quelle domande ,che la brunetta aveva trovato....era che forse c'era la possibilita' che si stesse innamorando di nuovo …  
ma questa volta sarebbe stato un amore impossibile poiche’ l’altra meta’ era una donna felicemente sposata  
e quest’ultima inquietante considerazione era il motivo,che aveva spinto Alexandria ad entrare al Bloody Mary’s ,ed ordinarsi in fretta un doppio bicchiere di gin…

La giornata di Clarke, trascorsa con Finn, poteva essere facilmente riassunta con due parole : noiosa e lunga   
( ad eccezione dell’incredibile vista panoramica di Bora Bora goduta dalla vetta del Monte Otemanu )  
così quando era risalita a bordo della Charlotte , era mossa da due incombenti necessita’:  
la prima e piu’ pressante ,era quella di vedere Alexandria, e dirle di quanto le fosse mancata  
la seconda e piu’ pratica ,era di farsi una doccia e cambiarsi d’abito, prima di tornare sull’isola per andare al ristorante col marito e poi al Bonita con l’equipaggio  
per questo, la prima cosa che aveva fatto , una volta salita a bordo,era stata di recarsi in sala mensa,   
ma la sua speranza di trovarci la brunetta era stata subito vanificata dalla vuotezza dello stanzone  
< …sara’ gia scesa a terra >  
si era detta ,mentre sconsolatamente si dirigeva verso la sua cabina  
per sua fortuna, liberarsi delle solite richieste del marito , portate in doccia, era stato piu’ facile del solito  
“ tesoro,un buon lavoro di bocca richiede tempo, e noi non ne’ abbiamo….….hai riservato il tavolo per le 20,15 ! “

“ si, hai ragione … “  
si era subito affrettato a dire Finn ,un uomo che aveva fatto della puntualita’ una regola di vita.... imprescindibile

********************************************************

Clarke aveva cenato continuando a guardare nervosamente le lancette dell’orologio …  
ma quella sera ,sembrava che i minuti fossero diventati ore ed il riascolto dei soliti commenti del marito, non l’avevano di certo aiutata  
“ si sente che il pesce e’ fresco …”  
“ anche la carne, e’ cucinata bene… “  
“ vuoi che ordino dell’altro vino ? “  
“ tranquilla sono solo le 21,20…..abbiamo tempo …. “

“ mastica piano e goditi il dolce …”  
aveva finalmente detto Finn, quando mancava mezz’ora alle dieci

" si, tesoro ! "  
aveva risposto la biondina, vedendo la luce alla fine del tunnel

 

Alexandria aveva finito col cenare al Bloody, un trancio di mahi mahi cotto ai ferri ed una bella aragosta lasciata macerare in un mix di cocco e lime con contorno di verdure cotte al vapore erano state la sua cena, naturalmente aveva annaffiato il tutto ,con mezza bottiglia di vino bianco

E così,quand’era arrivata al Bonita era gia' leggermente alticcia, il che non era male visto che, nel frattempo ,aveva preso la decisione di essere sincera con Clarke ..  
insomma le avrebbe detto di Jasmine

“ buonasera Signorina Woods, sono felice di vederla …”  
le aveva detto John,il Comandante, quando l’aveva vista apparire vicino al tavolo

“ prego si accomodi col resto dell’equipaggio…. i Signori Collins non sono ancora arrivati..”

“ grazie, e buonasera a tutti…”  
aveva detto la brunetta, prima di sedersi  
L’equipaggio l’aveva calorosamente salutata in coro… fatta eccezione di Olga ,che aveva preferito reclinare il capo   
e di Jasmine che ,invece, si era sdegnosamente girata di fianco 

Alle 22,05 erano arrivati anche i coniugi Collins  
“ scusateci dell’immenso ritardo …. non e’ colpa mia….   
ma di mia moglie ,che ha perso 5 minuti ad ascoltare un suonatore di strada , con il violino  
per la cronaca…. era una nenia …. “  
aveva detto Finn con l’aria di uno che voleva sembrare simpatico,ovviamente senza riuscirci, infatti la moglie aveva subito mostrato il suo disappunto, replicando  
“ ma quale nenia !...era la sonata n° 3 in Mi maggiore ….di Back “

Dopo di che erano seguiti una serie di saluti e convenevoli vari che Alexandria aveva percepito solo come un noioso rumore di sottofondo perche’ si era incantata a vedere Clarke ed il suo vestitino corto pieno di piccole mongolfiere colorate fluttuanti sullo sfondo azzurro….

“ buonasera Alexandria …”  
aveva detto la biondina ,dopo qualche secondo ,quand’era riuscita a spostare lo sguardo lontano dai fianchi della brunetta e da quel paio di morbidi pantaloni verdi alla turca, stile harem…. che le segnavano perfettamente la vita sottile

“ buonasera Cl….ehm ..Signora Collins “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , mentre continuava a fissare le sue labbra morbide

“ forza muoviamoci ad ordinare da bere….lo spettacolo inizia tra 10 minuti…”  
aveva detto il Comandante, interrompendo il dialogo degli occhi delle due giovani

Clarke aveva ordinato della tequila ed Alexandria un succo di ananas ,poiche’ la sola vicinanza con la biondina era stata piu’ che sufficiente ad innalzare il tasso alcolico del suo sangue ,peraltro gia’ alto

E poi durante la prima parte dello spettacolo , quando avevano assistito alla Hula polinesiana ,non avevano potuto neanche guardarsi perche’ Finn, nel frattempo, aveva circondato con un braccio le spalle della moglie  
“ uah …Clarke faresti bene ad imparare questa danza “  
aveva commentato l’uomo vedendo il modo sensuale con cui le danzatrici muovevano i fianchi durante la Hula 

solo quando le luci si erano riaccese ,per la pausa, Clarke aveva potuto finalmente volgere lo sguardo in direzione della brunetta   
ed assistere all'interazione in corso ,tra lei e Jasmine....  
“ oh mi scusi Signorina Woods, sono proprio una giovane maldestra “  
aveva detto la cameriera ,dopo che aveva versato il suo bicchiere pieno di acqua ghiacciata ,sui pantaloni della brunetta , fingendo di essere inciampata

“ no.. n n.. on fa niente …”  
aveva cercato di dire Alexandria tra gli spasmi dolorosi delle sue palle

“ scusatemi, vado un attimo alla toilette a vedere se c’e’ .... qualcosa per asciugarmi “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta ,subito dopo, con aria imbarazzata, alzandosi dal tavolo

 

“ vado un attimo in bagno…”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina , nell'orecchio del consorte, due minuti dopo , non riuscendo piu’ a resistere all’impulso di andare dalla brunetta e sputarle addosso tutta la rabbia che le stava divorando il fegato,da quando aveva assistito al piccolo incidente di percorso, avvenuto tra la cameriera e la brunetta 

“ Clarke ! “  
aveva esclamato Alexandria quando l’aveva vista entrare in bagno , come una furia 

“ come supponevo ,te la sei scopata ! “  
le aveva urlato subito contro Clarke ,con tono talmente alterato, che la brunetta non aveva neanche osato replicare

“ e certo , che altro potevo aspettarmi da una come te ….”  
aveva aggiunto con aria furibonda, Interpretando il silenzio di Alexandra come un tacito assenso

“ ma non ho… concluso, me’ ne sono andata prima di ... concludere ”  
aveva cercato di dire Alexandria , mordendosi un labbro

“ ah ecco perche’ Jasmine e’ così incazzata con te…  
.... hai fatto cilecca !….hai deluso la tua amante ! "

“ lei non e’ la mia amante….”

“ ah no ? allora cos’e’ ? solo un altro numero da aggiungere alla lista delle tue conquiste ? "  
aveva continuato ad urlarle contro la biondina , con occhi blu’ come gli abissi del mare

“ no…. calmati Clarke ….lasciami spiegare ….per favore “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta alla fine,guardandola con occhi imploranti …

“ e va bene ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina con tono di voce risoluto, dopo che si era presa una piccola pausa di riflessione

dopo di che aveva aggiunto  
“ aspettami fuori, nello spazio fumatori ….ti raggiungo in un minuto “  
quindi senza attendere l'eventuale assenso della brunetta, era uscita da bagno 

Alexandria aveva lungamente sospirato , prima di uscire dalla toilette , e dirigersi in fretta verso il luogo stabilito da Clarke  
sperando che, questa volta, lei ....le permettesse almeno di spiegarsi

 

“ non sapevo che fumassi “  
aveva detto quando l’aveva vista arrivare con in bocca una sigaretta accesa

“ lo faccio solo quando sono nervosa o arrabbiata “  
aveva mormorato la biondina, buttando fuori il fumo dal naso

“ quando mi sono avvicinata a Jasmine ero confusa , avevo appena saputo che eri andata via con tuo marito ed io…”

“ basta così….Alexandria, non voglio sentire le tue ridicole scuse… “  
aveva detto la biondina, mentre spegneva la sigaretta 

Dopo di che si era avvicinata ad Alexandria ed aveva messo le mani sui suoi fianchi   
“ Clarke …”

“ zitta “

ed aveva iniziato a spingerla verso la balaustra di legno che circondava l’area fumatori  
“ so cosa vuoi …”  
le aveva mormorato ,prima di prenderle il volto tra le mani  
“ Clarke…”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta vedendo l’avvicinarsi minaccioso delle sue labbra  
“ ti prego…”

ma era troppo tardi perche’ un secondo dopo ,la lingua calda di Clarke stava gia’ succhiando ferocemente la sua   
“ fermati “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta, quando la biondina si era fermata a riprendere fiato

“ perche’ non ti e’ piaciuto ? non era…abbastanza sporco e senza limiti ? ”

“ no…non e’ così che…”  
aveva farfugliato Alexandria

“ … comunque, se sono stata troppo rude …posso rimediare “  
aveva mormorato Clarke , prima di riavvicinarsi alle sue labbra  
dopo di che aveva lentamente passato la lingua sulle labbra della brunetta, che aveva immediatamente iniziato a fremere dalla voglia ... di ricambiare   
“se osi muovere la lingua…mi fermo “  
le aveva mormorato la biondina ,nel suo respirare affannato

Alexandria , pur avendo gia’ avvertito l’indurimento del suo grande membro , non voleva di certo correre il rischio d’interrompere l’opera di Clarke,   
per questo , nell'attesa che arrivasse il suo momento ,si era accontentata di dischiudere le labbra ed offrirle a lei…..   
ed era persa nelle sue deliziose sensazione  
quando aveva percepito i denti della biondina sfiorarle la bocca , giusto un secondo prima , che affondassero nell'angolo del suo labbro superiore   
" ahi..."

poi tutto quel che la brunetta aveva potuto sentire era stato solo un dolore tremendo , seguito dal sapore metallico del suo sangue 

“ te l’avevo detto che sarei potuta impazzire “  
le aveva detto la biondina ,mentre guardava i suoi occhi verdi sofferenti, un attimo prima di andare via 

Alexandria era rimasta appoggiata alla balaustra per qualche minuto cercando di riprendere il fiato   
ed aveva accolto con sollievo quell’improvvisa folata di aria gelida che le aveva sfiorato la bocca  
< strano >  
si era detta , sebbene fosse molto sconvolta dal dolore

Dopo di che aveva cercato di tamponarsi il labbro con un fazzolettino di carta che si era immediatamente colorato di rosso  
< mi serve del ghiaccio >

Per questo si era fatta forza e si era mossa per rientrare nel locale dentro….

“ oh mio Dio, cosa le e’ successo Signorina Woods ?  
le aveva subito domandato John, quando l’aveva vista

“ non e’ proprio la mia serata fortunata…purtroppo sono scivolata nel bagno e mi sono spaccata un labbro “  
aveva detto la brunetta prima di sedersi al tavolo con la borsa del ghiaccio premuta sulla bocca  
dopo di che aveva guardato in direzione di Clarke, ma la biondina sembrava molto presa dalla conversazione col marito e dal suo bicchiere pieno di rum e coca cola ….

poi le luci del Bonita si erano spente ed era cominciata la seconda parte dello spettacolo di danze polinesiane,   
che la brunetta aveva dovuto vedere ,senza che potesse neanche bere un sorso del suo bicchiere di gin  
Cosa che avrebbe voluto ardentemente fare ,quando aveva visto la Pata’ uta’ u , la tipica danza polinesiana di corteggiamento ,   
dove la donna doveva dimenare i fianchi di fronte all’agitarsi frenetico del bacino del ballerino, intento a simulare le spinte del movimento penetrativo

a mezzanotte era iniziata la discoteca e Clarke si era subito buttata in pista…  
seguita da Jasmine e dal resto dell’equipaggio, lasciando solo Finn a fare compagnia alla brunetta  
“ Signor Finn, non le piace ballare ? “

“ no,!...lo considero solo un inutile spargimento di sudore…”

“ sua moglie non pare essere della stessa idea “  
aveva commentato la brunetta, con aria assente, mentre osservava i movimenti sensuali dei fianchi e del culo della biondina

Mezz’ora dopo una radiosa Clarke era tornata al tavolo per dissetarsi e per controllare lo stato del marito  
“ ...dimmelo se vuoi andare….”

“ no , e’ ancora presto, tesoro !... tranquilla, continua pure a ballare “

il volto della biondina era ricoperto di gocce di sudore , le sue guance erano arrossate   
ed il suo respiro era affannato,mentre buttava giu’ un altro bicchierino di tequila  
e così, quando , due minuti dopo , si era mossa per tornare in pista , senza aver degnato la brunetta di uno sguardo  
la sua aria un po’ disfatta aveva aggiunto al dolore del labbro anche quello del suo cazzo…  
poiche' secondo la fervida immaginazione di Alexandria...  
....quello doveva essere l'aspetto di Clarke ....dopo l'amplesso

******************************************************

L’atmosfera gioiosa della serata aveva cominciato a cambiare , dopo l’una di notte , quando l’eccessivo uso dell’alcool aveva iniziato a produrre i suoi effetti e dopo che buona parte dell’equipaggio aveva gia’ fatto ritorno sulla Charlotte, lasciando soli il Comandante, Alexandria ed i coniugi Collins

Clarke stava continuando a dimenarsi sulla pista inconsapevole di essere stata circondata da un gruppetto di tre giovani uomini ,disinibiti nei movimenti e nel linguaggio dallo smodato bere   
“ posso offrirti qualcosa “  
le aveva chiesto uno dei tre, un moretto dall'aspetto palestrato , scodinzolandole attorno  
“ no grazie.. sto’ bene così..“

“ magari la biondina vuole prendersi qualcosa di piu’ duro “  
aveva detto l’altro, un giovane biondino , incoraggiato dalla sua appartenenza al branco

 

“ qualcosa non va …”  
aveva detto la brunetta , alzandosi di scatto, dopo di che si era rivolta a Finn  
“ credo che qualcuno stia cercando d’importunare la sua Signora “

“ visto che le piace tanto ballare, sapra’ anche come gestire queste situazioni “  
aveva detto l’uomo ,mentre continuava a sorseggiare il suo bicchiere di gin

“ con permesso…”  
aveva detto la brunetta a denti stretti , dopo di che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo la borsa del ghiaccio ed era andata verso la pista ….  
una volta lì, aveva cominciato a muoversi cercando di avvicinarsi allo spazio occupato da Clarke ....ballando , perche’ aveva pensato di tenerla d’occhio dalla distanza  
ma la biondina aveva avvertito la sua presenza ancora prima di vederla  
E così, quando era stata abbastanza vicina da percepirne il profumo ,non aveva potuto fare a meno di fissarla, e cio’ che aveva visto ,le aveva tolto il fiato poiche’, nel frattempo,Alexandra, aveva allungato le sue belle braccia abbronzate verso l’alto ed aveva iniziato a roteare lentamente i fianchi ..  
il che unito al movimento ciondolante della sua treccia di capelli scuri sulla sua spalla nuda… avevano reso il suo aspetto.. incredibilmente provocante

la visione arrapante di Alexandria , purtoppo era stata spazzata via dall' ulteriore commento volgare rivolto a Clarke ,dal gruppetto di uomini  
“ dai smettila di fare tanto la preziosa …tanto l’ho capito che ti piace il cazzo ! “

“ …magari un solo …non le basta ..”  
aveva aggiunto il moretto, mettendo una mano sul braccio di Clarke

“ ora state esagerando,lasciatemi in pace …”  
aveva gridato ai tre giovani , ma loro invece di fermarsi, si erano fatti solamente una sonora risata  
a quel punto, la biondina, presa dal panico, aveva iniziato a guardarsi attorno con aria sperduta

“ mi sembra chiaro che la Signora non desidera la vostra compagnia .. andate via...”  
aveva detto la brunetta con tono risoluto, ai tre baldanzosi giovani 

“ non prendiamo ordini da nessuno..tanto meno da una donna !   
che c’e’....sei invidiosa ? .. forse vorresti essere scopata? “

“ no …”

 

Dopo di che i toni della conversazione erano diventati sempre piu' accesi ed erano cominciati gli spintoni ,che alla fine avevano innescato la rissa 

qualche minuto dopo erano intervenuti i due buttafuori del locale  
“ forza allontanatevi “  
aveva detto uno dei in due direzione della piccola folla che , nel frattempo si era radunata a bordo pista

“ fatemi passare ....la'.... c’e’ mia moglie “  
aveva detto Finn cercando di farsi spazio

“ tesoro stai bene ? “  
aveva chiesto a Clarke , che era chinata accanto al corpo disteso di Alexandria

“ si ..ma lei no ! ...sta perdendo sangue dal sopracciglio….”  
aveva detto Clarke al marito con tono preoccupato

“ così impara ad immischiarsi nei fatti degli altri ...  
dai alzati andiamo, torniamo sulla Charlotte , il Comandante John si occupera’ di lei “

“ si e’ fatta male per difendermi …non la lascio “  
aveva detto la biondina guardando Finn con aria incredula

“ non si preoccupi per me Signora Collins … segua il consiglio di suo marito…”  
aveva detto la brunetta sedendosi sul pavimento, poi per un secondo la sua testa aveva vacillato  
“ Alexandria ! ..tutto bene ? “  
le aveva chiesto subito Clarke , appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla

“ si tranquilla … di sicuro loro... stanno peggio “  
aveva detto la brunetta ,osservando i volti tumefatti dei tre giovani molestatori

“ signorina Woods…”  
aveva gridato John , spuntando dalla folla

“ tranquillo Comandante ..sto’ bene…  
mi dia solo una mano ad alzarmi in piedi...”

*******************************************************

“ beh Clarke….e’ stata una giornata veramente intensa …  
meglio che ci mettiamo subito a dormire ….  
altrimenti domani saro’ troppo stanco per la traina, finalmente usciamo in mare aperto”

“ si, hai ragione .... buonanotte Finn “  
< brutto stronzo ! >

Un quarto d’ora dopo , quando qualcuno aveva debolmente bussato alla porta della cabina dei coniugi Collins , naturalmente Clarke era ancora sveglia  
“ mi scusi, se la disturbo,a quest’ora , ma credo che la Signorina Woods abbia bisogno di un dottore ..."  
aveva bisbigliato il Comandante

“ va bene, aspetti , mi metto qualcosa e la raggiungo subito, mio marito dorme..”

“ il sopracciglio della Signorina Woods non la smette di sanguinare …temo che abbia bisogno di qualche punto “  
aveva detto l’uomo , mentre camminavano verso l’infermeria

“ prego aspetti fuori …”  
aveva detto la biondina , quando erano arrivati davanti alla porta della stanzetta di primo soccorso

“ Alexandria ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke vedendo il volto della brunetta ricoperto di sangue

“ Clarke… sto' bene... non dovevi disturbarti …”

“ stai zitta …e soprattutto ferma…  
..sdraiati, devo vedere ! “

“ uhm, dovro’ metterci qualche punto   
aveva detto la biondina,dopo aver esaminato il sopracciglio sanguinante della brunetta

“ non e’ proprio la tua giornata fortunata ! …e sempre per colpa mia…  
...grazie di essere venuta in mio soccorso, nonostante quello che ti ho fatto...  
aveva aggiunto mentre prendeva l’occorrente per saturare la ferita

“…scusami Clarke …non volevo far…”

“ ssh…ti ho detto di stare zitta …”

Dopo di che aveva ripulito la ferita   
“ ora…ti faro’ un po’ male…”

“ probabilmente me lo merito..”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria, prima di chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi alle cure delle mani morbide della biondina

“ Jasmine si e’ dimenticata di darmi il tuo biglietto ..”

“ attenta a quello che dici…  
..ho l’ago in mano…”

“ non importa ..”

“ ancora uno ed ho finito..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke dopo un po’, apprestandosi ad infilare l’ago nella pelle malconcia del sopracciglio della brunetta, per l’ultima volta

“ quando l’ho letto…era troppo tardi…  
per dirti che….non sono andata a letto con Jasmine..  
Ahi …mi hai fatto male ! “

“ Te l’avevo detto di stare attenta a quello che dicevi “

“ mi ero gia’ ….spinta avanti..  
ma dopo averlo letto…mi sono fermata..  
insomma non ho concluso..  
per questo Jasmine e’ così arrabbiata con me..”

Clarke aveva posato l'ago, prima di dire

“ Alexandria, perche’ ti sei fermata ? “

“ perche’ mi hai scritto che saresti impazzita..  
ed io non voglio farti stare male… “

“ quando ho saputo che avresti passato tutto il giorno con tuo marito…  
..ho perso la testa….”

“ perche’ ….“

“ credo di essere gelosa di tuo marito….  
aveva confessato alla fine la brunetta

“ e lo so’ che e’ sbagliato..  
lo so’ che dovrei smetterla di pensare a te  
lo so’…che sei sposata con lui…. continuo a ripetermelo dal primo giorno che ti ho vista..  
lo faccio di giorno ed anche di notte..   
ma non posso farci niente …. non ci riesco…”

“ beh ….allora non sono la sola ad avere questo problema…  
ma in fondo e' normale... tu sei una donna libera

l’altra notte quando sei andata a letto con Olga….  
si…..ti ho sentita ….  
sono quasi impazzita ….  
malgrado continuassi a dirmi che era sbagliato ...   
malgrado cercassi di ricordarmi che ero donna sposata ..."

 

“ per questo il giorno dopo …eri così arrabbiata !  
ora ho capito… mi dispiace….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, dopo di che si era messa a ridere  
“ ahi ! Cristo…che male…”  
aveva detto subito, socchiudendo gli occhi per il dolore

“ il tuo volto tumefatto mi ricorda quello di un pugile dopo un incontro di boxe….”  
aveva commentato la biondina osservando il labbro rigonfio e l’occhio semichiuso della brunetta  
“ e poi, comunque vista la situazione,non mi pare che ci sia molto da scherzare “

“ oh si, scusami hai ragione ma  
il fatto e’ che sono andata a letto con Olga per cercare di non pensare a te  
perche’ quella sera ….eri talmente bella ed eccitante

che, mi vergogno persino a dirlo, ti ho immaginata nuda …”

“ beh …detto da te e’ quasi un complimento…”  
aveva commentato Clarke

“ ....e gemente di piacere, mentre tuo marito ti prendeva ....col suo grande pene  
e solo l’idea…mi ha fatto uscire di testa… 

perche' la verita' Clar ke, e' che il pensiero che Finn , possa possederti ,giorno e notte e per tutto il tempo che vuole ...mi fa impazzire  
mentre io ,invece ....  
io….non potro’ ….mai …. averti “  
le aveva confessato Alexandria,alla fine, con il cuore che batteva a mille….

Clarke era rimasta in silenzio per qualche secondo , prima di trovare la forza di dirle  
“ la tua immaginazione supera di molto la realta’ …. Finn non..

ma non aveva potuto finire la frase perche’ il Comandante , stanco di aspettare,aveva bussato alla porta dell’infermeria  
“ tutto bene, lì dentro “

“ si ho finito….la faccio subito entrare….”  
aveva detto la biondina

“Clarke…. per favore, prima finisci quello che stavi dicendo  
Finn non.. ? 

“ non posso Alexandria e’ un discorso troppo complicato…. “  
aveva detto la biondina, prima di aprire la porta ,   
mentre guardava l’unico bellissimo occhio verde che ,quella notte,la brunetta poteva permettersi di farle vedere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	8. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria si trova a dover fronteggiare l'insorgere di un grosso problema...

4° giorno di viaggio 

Erano le 8 di mattina , quando la Charlotte aveva lasciato la laguna di Bora Bora, diretta a Tahiti, uno spostamento di 135 miglia marine ( circa 250 Km ),   
il porto della capitale della Polinesia francese,era infatti l'ultima sosta prevista dalla rotta tracciata dal Comandante, prima di affrontare la lunga traversata di 308 miglia marine ( crca 570 km ) necessaria a raggiungere Rurutu, Isole Astrali

“ Signorina Morel cerchi di mantenere la velocita’ di 30 nodi …   
…vorrei che la Charlotte attraccasse nel porto di Tahiti ….tra quattro ore "

“ va bene Signor Comandante…”  
aveva detto subito Angeline, il capo ingegnere….

“ Signor Groove , le lascio il comando della nave…io vado in cabina a riposarmi un po’, stanotte ho dormito veramente poco  
…ma si ricordi di mandare qualcuno a svegliarmi prima di mezzogiorno…  
perche’ vorrei assistere di persona all'ultimo rifornimento di carburante , prima della partenza per le isole Australi ...  
esaudire il desiderio del Signor Collins , di trasformare la traversata in una lunga battuta di pesca a traina…. ci fara’ sprecare un mucchio di gasolio…  
e perdere un sacco di tempo…“   
aveva detto a Manuel, il giovane primo ufficiale del suo equipaggio

*****************************************************  
quando Finn si era svegliato ,la prima cosa che aveva fatto era guardare l’ora  
< cribbio, sono solo le 11,45, mancano ancora 4 ore e 15 minuti all’inizio della mia prima battuta di pesca, in mare aperto …>  
si era detto , mentre si stiracchiava la schiena  
dopo di che si era voltato ed i suoi occhi scuri erano finiti sul fondo schiena nudo della moglie…. che stava ancora beatamente dormendo   
< …trovato ! … sara’ piacevole ...non mi fara' sprecare tutto questo tempo e mi aiutera' a scaricare la mia tensione  
e poi, in fondo ,siamo due sposini in luna di miele..>  
aveva pensato mentre si toccava il pene semi eretto, un attimo prima di avvicinare la bocca ,al collo scoperto della moglie …

Quando l’ignara biondina aveva percepito l'approccio del marito …. per un secondo , aveva spalancato i suoi occhi azzurri, ma poi, presa dal panico ,li aveva subito richiusi  
“ buongiorno pricipessa….dormito bene ?  
le aveva sussurrato l’uomo mentre spostava il lenzuolo che copriva le sue belle gambe …  
“ buongiorno anche a te … “  
aveva detto Clarke, mentre vagliava velocemente le poche opzioni rimaste nella sua lista delle scuse

“ scusami, devo andare un attimo in bagno….a controllare una cosa….e’ tutta la notte che avverto degli strani crampi al basso ventre … "  
aveva detto a Finn, prima d’alzarsi dal letto  
dopo di che , una volta che era stata in bagno,aveva preso un bicchiere , ci aveva versato un po' di polvere del suo fard rosso scuro, che aveva mischiato con dell'acqua  
ottenendo un liquido dal colore molto simile a quello del sangue ... poi l'aveva versato su un assorbente intimo

“ mi dispiace tanto tesoro ! “  
ma purtroppo , e’come temevo…ho delle piccole perdite di sangue mestruale ….   
probabilmente dovute al mio passaggio alla pillola leggera …. a quanto pare, il suo basso contenuto di estrogeni ha peggiorato la regolarita’ del mio ciclo….  
quando torneremo a casa , ne’ dovro’ parlare parlare con la mia ginecologa…. "

“ si … non va bene …”  
aveva subito replicato Finn , avvertendo l' immediato ammosciarsi del suo modesto attrezzo  
poiche’ gli era da sempre stato impossibile avere rapporti sessuali con la moglie ,quando aveva il ciclo…  
.. solo l’idea gli faceva venire…la nausea… “

Alexandria a quell’ora stava ancora dormendo , poiche’ era riuscita ad assopirsi soltanto dopo l’alba ,  
quando il dolore al sopracciglio aveva finalmente deciso di concederle una tregua

********************************************************************  
Alle 14, la Charlotte era salpata dal porto di Tahiti, in perfetto orario ,con la tabella di marcia stabilita dal Comandante John , dopo di che , per due ore aveva solcato le acque cristalline del mare polinesiano alla velocita’ di 30 nodi, percorrendo i primi 110 km dei 570 ,che doveva percorrere per raggiungere Rurutu 

“ Signorina Morel riduca la velocita’ dei motori a 5 nodi …”  
aveva detto il John , prima di lasciare la sala comando del grande panfilo ,   
dopo di che si era diretto verso la prua della Charlotte , poiche’ era li che era ubicata la postazione da pesca 

“ Signor Collins ci siamo…  
la sua tanto agognata battuta di pesca …puo’ cominciare ….”

“ grazie !…lancio subito le mie esche vive …”  
aveva entusiasticamente risposto Finn

“ in bocca al lupo ! ..”  
aveva augurato Clarke al marito , prima di andare a sdraiarsi non molto lontano da lui , e mettersi a prendere il sole

ma dopo mezz'ora d'esposizione non ce l’aveva fatta piu’ a rimanere lì...  
l’esigenza di vedere Alexandria , e di accertarsi delle sue condizioni fisiche,era diventata talmente impellente da procurarle , per davvero, forti crampi al basso ventre  
“ vado in cabina a riposarmi un po’, ed a prendere un analgesico…  
speravo tanto che il calore del sole potesse alleviare il dolore del mio ciclo…ma invece l'ha peggiorato..."  
aveva detto la biondina quando era stata vicina al marito

“ tranquilla…vai…ci vediamo piu’ tardi…”  
aveva detto Finn, con aria distratta, mentre continuava ad osservare la punta delle sue canne

 

Il cuore della biondina sembrava volerle uscire dal petto, quando aveva bussato alla porta della cabina della brunetta, e poi quando aveva sentito la sua calda voce dire un eccesso di saliva le aveva riempito la bocca 

“ Clar ke ! “  
aveva esclamato Alexandria , spostando subito sul comodino il tablet che stava usando  
“ non mi aspettavo di vederti….”

“ sono venuta a controllare le tue …ferite….”  
aveva detto Clarke ,mentre lentamente si avvicinava al suo letto, dopo di che per poter esaminare da vicino lo stato del suo sopracciglio ,si era dovuta inchinare   
finendo col percepire l'alito caldo che usciva dalla bocca della brunetta   
“ a parte il fatto che e gonfio , direi che non ci sono segni d’infezione…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,mentre i suoi occhi azzurri andavano sul labbro ferito dal morso rabbioso dei suoi denti

“ ti fa male ? “  
aveva mormorato mentre ,glielo sfiorava delicatamente, con il pollice  
“un po’…”

“ mi dispiace , non avrei dovuto perdere il controllo …”

“ ed io ....non avrei dovuto …farti arrabbiare “  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, mentre cercava di leccarsi il labbro ferito

 

“ cosa stavi facendo…?”  
aveva chiesto la biondina , per cercare di rompere l’imbarazzante silenzio ,che era improvvisamente calato tra di loro

“ .... stavo guardando alcune immagini dell’Hemerocallis e della Circus Knie…”

“ non so neanche di cosa stai parlando “

“ di fiori ibridi  
....vuoi vederli ?”

“ si, …”  
aveva detto Clarke mentre si sedeva sul letto , vicino alla brunetta

“ oh , Alexandria…. sono incredibilmente belli “  
aveva mormorato la biondina dopo aver visto i colori screziati dei petali di quei fiori, nati da incroci fantasiosi

“ l’Orchidea Pescoluse e’ quella che amo di piu’..  
aveva sussurrato Alexandria appoggiando un po’ la testa su quella della biondina , ancora intenta ad osservare le immagine che scorrevano sul tablet

“ e’ il tuo hobby ?”

“ attualmente si….  
ma era il lavoro che sognavo d’imparare a fare, dopo il diploma ….prima che decidessi d’intraprendere quello attuale... da marinaio….”  
aveva detto la brunetta con aria dispiaciuta

“ e cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea ?  
....ammesso che tu abbia voglia … di dirmelo … “

“ mi sono successe delle cose personali, che hanno radicalmente cambiato la mia vita…  
a diciannove anni l’unica cosa che volevo ....era andarmene da Portland … allontanarmi dalla mia famiglia ”

“ capisco …. anch’io non volevo fare il medico….  
mi sarebbe piaciuto diventare una brava musicista ,come mio padre ….  
per anni ho studiato violino e pianoforte ….”

“ e poi ? “

“ mio padre e’ morto…. in un incidente stradale , mentre tornava a casa , dopo aver dato un concerto”

“ oh mi dispiace …non lo sapevo …  
quanti anni avevi ?

“ 20 …. stavo finendo il mio primo biennio alla Berkeley, ed avevo deciso di proseguire gli studi ad indirizzo artistico  
ma mia madre , dopo, mi ha scongiurato di scegliere un lavoro che non mi chiedesse di viaggiare..era terrorizzata dall’idea di perdere anche me…   
ed essendo la sua unica figlia ….non me la sono sentita di entrare in conflitto con lei...”

“ quindi,non hai fratelli ...”

" ..no… sono figlia unica…  
....e te ?

“ io ne’ ho uno …   
ma lo conosco appena….   
e’ una storia complicata e trista, di cui preferisco non parlare ….  
aveva detto alla fine Alexandria evitando lo sguardo della biondina

“ …va bene…  
aveva mormorato la biondina, percependo dall'aria tesa della brunetta, che era meglio non insistere sull'argomento

dopo di che , non sapendo come fermare l'urgente desiderio di stringerla forte a se, aveva deciso di alzarsi dal letto   
“ ora,sara’ meglio che vada….  
riposati….  
cerchero’ di tornare piu' tardi...per controllare le tue ferite ,..  
...ammesso che trovi una buona scusa.. “

“ non ti preoccupare ….capisco….  
meglio non irritare tuo marito…  
e comunque non....per causa mia…”  
le aveva detto la brunetta , fingendo che tutto andasse bene ... 

**********************************************  
la battuta di pesca di Finn era finita al tramonto …  
“ vedessi Clarke che bel mahi mahi son riuscito a prendere !  
pesava quasi 18 kg, ed era lungo piu’ di un metro ..”  
aveva detto l’uomo , prima di andare a farsi la doccia  
“ uah ..che bravo ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina , prima di chiudere il libro che stava leggendo…

“ Signorina Morel… faccia viaggiare la Charlotte a 30 nodi per un oretta..  
altrimenti non arriveremo piu'…. con tre ore a 5 nodi abbiamo percorso solo 30 km…  
poi spenga pure il motore ….   
Io vado a farmi una doccia prima di cena….”  
aveva detto il Comandante alla sua capo ingegnere, prima di uscire dalla cabina di pilotaggio  
< sei ore per fare 195 km … non siamo neanche a meta' del viaggio… e domani il Signor Collins vuole pescare tutto il giorno …   
povera Signora ! ....per rimettere i piedi a terra dovra' aspettare altre 36 ore …. >  
si era detto John , prima d'entrare nel box della doccia

**********************************************

quella sera i coniugi Collins si erano coricati presto , poiche’ le tre ore di traina avevano stancato Finn  
“ sono esausto e domattina mi voglio alzare presto..  
dormi bene… principessa !  
aveva augurato alla moglie mestruata, prima di girarsi di fianco

“ ti da noia la luce?  
non ho ancora sonno , forse magari mi aiutera’ a conciliarlo…”

“ no, tranquilla…  
lo sai, quando dormo non mi accorgo di niente ! “

 

Dopo che Clarke era andata via, Alexandria aveva cercato di non pensare a lei ed a quello che lo starle vicina nel letto, aveva procurato al suo pene,  
immergendosi nel suo mondo di fiori colorati..  
ma la visione di tutte quelle orchidee variopinte e la loro verosimiglianza con le forme di una vagina, non avevano di certo aiutata ad abbassare i toni della propria esuberanza  
anzi le due ore passate a guardare, avevano ulteriormente aumentato la consistenza del suo attrezzo

e vista la situazione in cui si trovava…un po' di sano auto erotismo le era parso essere l’unico modo rimasto a sua disposizione ,  
per cercare di liberarsi di quel doloroso patimento  
< spero solo....di ricordarmi come si fa….>  
si era detta mentre si abbassava i boxer contenitivi  
Dopo di che si era versata sulle mani un po’d’olio di mandorle per non urtare il suo membro e poi , quando l’aveva stretto tra le dita ....  
aveva immaginato che fosse avvolto dalle labbra morbide di Clarke, poiche' nonostante fosse finita male, Alexandria non si era dimenticata del bacio del giorno precedente

Ma purtroppo mezz'ora di forsennato movimento delle sue mani… non aveva sortito alcun effetto  
<.. maledizione ! >  
si era detta prima di andare a farsi una doccia  
dopo di che , vista l’ora, aveva deciso di andare in sala mensa , sperando che mangiarsi qualcosa, potesse alleviare la fame del suo corpo

ma nemmeno quello aveva allentato la sua tensione e così quando , piu’ tardi, era rientrata in cabina, aveva pensato di ritentare l’operazione ,questa volta usando la visione di un bel porno ,come ulteriore incentivo  
“ Cristo ! “  
aveva nervosamente borbottato , verso le 22,30 uscendo dalla cabina ,per andare a prendersi ,almeno ,una boccata d’aria 

 

< forse una sigaretta ed un bicchiere di gin mi calmeranno>  
si era detta la biondina, nello stesso momento, alzandosi dal letto, esasperata dal demoniaco russare del marito 

Alexandria era appoggiata alla parapetto della prua della Charlotte con il volto rivolto verso il mare ,quando lei l’aveva raggiunta…

“ Clarke, che ci fai qui ? …tutta sola, a quest’ora ?“

“ non riuscivo a prender sonno, Finn sta beatamente ronfando…  
le aveva detto la biondina ,accendendosi la sigaretta 

“ terribile ! ..hai provato a scuoterlo…? "

“ si ma con scarsi risultati …ha smesso per due secondi e poi ha ricominciato ..peggio di prima…”

“ e te , invece ,cos’e’ che non ti lascia dormire “  
le aveva chiesto la biondina , mentre soffiava un po’ di fumo verso il mare

“ il pulsare del mio... labbro rigonfio …”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,premendosi il membro duro contro il metallo freddo della balaustra

“ hai provato a massaggiartelo un po’ ? “

“si..ma ho solo peggiorato la situazione ..”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria …a denti stretti

“ mi dispiace , non volevo farti soffrire .. così…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , con aria desolata

Dopo di che aveva aggiunto, guardando il cielo stellato  
“ sto’ andando a prendermi un bicchiere di gin…  
vuoi che te ne’ porto uno .. ? “

“ si…grazie “

 

“ ora pero’ , dovresti muovere quelle mani e prenderti il gin …  
Alexandria….non ho il dono della levitazione …”  
aveva detto la biondina porgendole il bicchiere , notando che la brunetta le stava usando per coprirsi la zona delle parti intime

< oh mio Dio…e ora ? >  
si era disperatamente chiesta Alexandria, prima d’iniziare a spostarle..

Poi una folata di vento gelido aveva fatto beccheggiare violentemente la Charlotte…e  
…spinto Clarke contro l’inguine della brunetta ….

“ oh …”  
aveva mormorato subito la biondina ,avvertendo la < durezza > del contatto

“ scu .. sami…”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta chiudendo gli occhi ... per l’imbarazzo

“ e di cosa ?  
…ti ho appena versato addosso un quarto… di gin …”  
aveva borbottato Clarke leccandosi le labbra …

dopo di che si era inginocchiata ed aveva appoggiato sul pavimento di legno, i due bicchieri oramai vuoti  
“ cos’e’ stato ? “  
aveva detto mentre si rialzava lentamente , cercando di non collassarle addosso a causa dell’improvviso e violento giramento di testa , che stava percependo

“ solo un anomala raffica di vento …succede ai tropici..”  
aveva detto la brunetta , cercando di mantenere un tono di voce rassicurante…   
< cazzo..cazzo..cazzo… di nuovo ! >

“ no perche’ io volevo andare ai Caraibi …ma Finn ha insistito per la piu’ pescosa Polinesia.. “  
aveva farfugliato la biondina , mentre metteva una mano sul fianco sinistro di Alexandria

“ non capisco …”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta in un sospiro

“ nemmeno io…”  
aveva biascicato Clarke , mentre le afferrava l’altro fianco

“ so solo che …. se non mi baci …subito ….  
….potrei morire…”  
aveva aggiunto con tono 

“ ah !“  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,mentre affondava le sue dita lunghe tra la scomposta chioma dei suoi capelli biondi ,   
dopo di che l’aveva attratta a se ed aveva sfiorato le sue labbra morbide e leggermente dischiuse , con il suo labbro sano  
e poi quando la biondina aveva iniziato a tremare....... Alexandria si era scordata di tutto …   
della folata di vento gelido, del suo sopracciglio dolorante...  
si era persino dimenticata del suo cazzo duro ,mentre delicatamente spingeva la sua lingua vellutata dentro quell'invitante bocca semi aperta   
e quando , poco dopo,aveva sentito la punta morbida di quella della biondina… accarezzare la sua...  
la brunetta si era pure dimenticata del fatto che Clarke ,era una donna sposata…  
e che non erano le uniche passeggere di quel panfilo ancorato in mezzo all’Oceano Pacifico  
poiche l’urgente e reciproco desiderio di divorarsi in fretta ,aveva spazzato via , in un istante, ogni ragionevole considerazione

“ oh Alexandria “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina prima di unirsi , con entusiasmo, al selvaggio assalto della lingua calda della brunetta

e poi l’impellente desiderio di appropriarsi di ogni angolo della bocca di Clarke non aveva fermato la devastante opera di Alexandria ,neanche quando aveva sentito cedere le ginocchia della biondina …. piegate dalla soverchiante e nuova sensazione provocata da quella irruente invasione

“ rallenta.. "  
aveva implorato Clarke, quando erano rimaste senza fiato

“ si..”  
aveva borbottato l’ansimante brunetta prima di avvolgerla tra le sue braccia forti  
dopo di che aveva spinto il suo bacino contro il pube della biondina, dimenticandosi del fatto che ,la sua spontanea reazione ,avrebbe fatto sentire alla biondina tutta la potenza del suo grosso membro eretto

“ oh mio Dio ….”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,avvertendo l’immediato pulsare dell’entrata gia' bagnata della sua vagina 

“ Cristo ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta realizzando di aver appena commesso un irrimediabile eccesso di zelo  
dopo di che , per la vergogna , aveva immediatamente cercato di allontanarsi da lei   
ma Clarke non glielo aveva permesso …. trattenendola per i fianchi  
“ Alexandria….ti prego, non farlo…   
…. conosco il tuo segreto…  
..ho visto quello che... hai in mezzo alle gambe..”

Quelle rassicuranti parole avevano cancellato subito tutta la tensione della brunetta   
“ posso spiegarmi…”

“ si… ma non adesso….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , prima di riprendersi in bocca con ingordigia, la sua lingua vellutata

“ Clarke ..ci sei ? “  
aveva chiesto Finn prima di uscire dalla porta di accesso alla prua

Il cuore di Alexandria aveva iniziato a battere all’impazzata mentre velocemente si allontanava dalle labbra molli della biondina

“ si…sono qui…”  
aveva cercato di dire al marito la biondina, mentre cercava di riguadagnare velocemente il controllo del suo affannoso respirare

“ quando mi sono svegliato e mi sono accorto che il letto era vuoto..  
..mi e’ venuto un colpo ! “  
le aveva detto il marito , quando era stato .. vicino

“ mi dispiace …  
sono venuta a fumarmi una sigaretta...  
..non riuscivo a prender sonno e tu soffiavi come un mantice ...."

“ dovevi scuotermi ,avrei smesso di sicuro "

" non volevo correre il rischio d'interrompere il tuo beato sonno ristoratore…  
domani dovrai essere in forma ….per pescare ..”

“ si, in effetti… mi aspetta una giornata decisamente faticosa..”

“ dai, torniamo a letto…”  
aveva detto alla fine la biondina, fingendo di sbadigliare  
“ finalmente,mi sta’ venendo sonno…”

Alexandria aveva assistito alla ordinaria conversazione coniugale rimanendo nel buio , nascosta dietro il piccolo bancone del bar, situato nella prua della Charlotte  
aveva le gambe molli ed il fiato corto  
ma a parte questo, neanche la pericolosa situazione , appena scampata , era riuscita a limare la portata della sua erezione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata ... e speriamo buona lettura...
> 
> perdonate errori ed eventuali omissioni   
> sono leggermente dolorante :(((


	9. VII ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke non se la sente di rinunciare alla sue sicurezze della sua vita noiosa

5° giorno di viaggio

Alexandria era finalmente riuscita ad aver ragione del suo ingombrante problema alle prime luci dell’alba , quando nella fase onirica del suo sonno, le era sembrato talmente vero che il suo pene fosse sprofondato nella vagina di Clarke ….da farla eiaculare  
“ oh ..”  
aveva mormorato ,svegliandosi di soprassalto ,toccando il lenzuolo appiccicaticcio ,impregnato del suo seme ...  
< ... cosa diavolo .. ? >  
si era detta stupita, poiche' godere ,dormendo, non le accadeva dai tempi di Costia , ma allora era normale ,perche' la sua ex non aveva mai voluto essere penetrata, dal suo grande membro

Clarke invece aveva dovuto aspettare che Finn lasciasse la cabina ,prima di dare sfogo all’imbarazzante e persistente stato d'eccitamento che aveva continuato a tormentarla, fin dalla notte precedente  
La sua vulva , infatti,era rimasta talmente impressionata dall'incontro col duro rigonfiamento del davanti dei pantaloncini di Alexandria, da non smettere mai di bagnarsi ...

insomma, la biondina si era addormentata vogliosa e così si era svegliata

Così ,quand’era finalmente rimasta sola ,non aveva perso tempo ,in quattro e quattr'otto si era liberata degli slip rovinati e si era infilata due dita nella vagina  
dopo di che le era bastato combinare l’esperienza accumulata negli anni trascorsi con Finn con l’immaginarsi che ci fosse il pene di Alexandria sprofondato in lei , per ottenere un discreto orgasmo  
“ oh …si …”

********************************************  
Ore 8  
“ buongiorno Comandante “  
aveva detto la brunetta entrando nella cabina di pilotaggio della Charlotte  
“ Signorina Woods …e’ un piacere vederla di nuovo in piedi…  
..come sta ? “

“ molto meglio ….grazie..  
il peggio sembra essere passato …”  
dopo di che Alexandria si era distrattamente controllata la treccia di capelli scuri, prima di dire

“ mi scusi,Signore, ma a che punto siamo della traversata ? “

“..alle 14 avremo percorso circa 345 km, saremo a piu’ della meta’ del viaggio ..  
....ma non capisco il perche' della sua domanda …”  
aveva detto John con 

“ se ha un attimo ,glielo spiego… magari..in privato..”

“ certo , mi segua …”

“ allora Signorina Woods ....cosa la tormenta ? “

“ ...sento aria di tempesta...  
ho sentito delle folate di vento gelide ed improvvise ,che non mi lasciano tranquilla ... "

“ capisco cosa mi vuol direi e terro’ conto dei suoi presentimenti, perche’ lei e' diventata un marinaio … esperto   
ancora mi ricordo la prima volta che l'ho vista, quand'era il giovane mozzo della Dolphin   
ma i dati in mio possesso tendono a smentirla, ho controllato il bollettino dei mari e dei venti anche un quarto d’ora fa… e prevedono calma piatta..  
quindi non ho una scusa plausibile per convincere il Signor Collins a modificare i suoi piani di pesca  
e siccome e’ lui che paga ...non posso usare le sue intuizioni per fargli cambiare idea..  
ma le prometto che raddoppiero' il monitoraggio della situazione metereologica….”

“ la ringrazio della stima…e naturalmente, spero vivamente di sbagliarmi”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,prima di congedarsi dal Comandante

 

“ Signorina Morel, forza riduca la velocita’ della Charlotte ai soliti 5 nodi  
il Signor Collins e’ gia’ in postazione da pesca , che scalpita da mezz'ora…”  
aveva detto John, un’ora dopo alla giovane capo ingegnere, francese

*************************************************************************************

“ buongiorno Signora Collins “  
aveva detto la brunetta quando aveva visto apparire Clarke sul ponte superiore del panfilo

“ buongiorno a te Alexandria ! 

…pensi di farmi compagnia ? … sto’ andando a prua a prendere il sole ….  
magari potremmo inventarci qualcosa..per non morire di noia …”  
aveva detto la biondina sfoderando uno dei suoi sorrisi mozza fiato

“ si…. la raggiungo tra un quarto d'ora ...  
giusto il tempo di portare a lavare le mie lenzuola...“  
aveva detto la brunetta fissandole le labbra 

 

“ posso portarle qualcosa da bere ? “  
aveva chiesto Jasmine alla biondina , dopo che si era sdraiata al sole

“ si portami due cocktail di frutta… per favore  
per me a base di ananas e lime , l’altro e’ per la Signorina Woods… tra pochi minuti dovrebbe raggiungermi….   
..decidi tu per lei, probabilmente conosci i sui gusti, meglio di me…”  
aveva detto Clarke , senza smettere di guardare i suoi occhi a mandorla

Alexandria era arrivata puntuale con in mano una scatolina di legno e con un paio di short corti, che permettevano una visione ,quasi totale , delle sue bellissime e lunghe gambe abbronzate

“ Signora Collins....  
ho pensato che , se le va', potremmo ammazzare il tempo giocando a battaglia navale ...”  
aveva detto la brunetta guardando il culo della distesa biondina ,con il suo occhio buono

“ buona idea ! ...e’ una vita che non lo faccio “  
aveva detto Clarke ,fissando la bocca della brunetta , dopo che le si era sdraiata vicino  
“ il tuo labbro e’ quasi tornato normale “  
stava dicendo, quando era tornata la cameriera con il vassoio dei cocktail..  
“ buongiorno Jasmine ..”  
le aveva detto Alexandria a bassa voce

“ anche a te !”  
aveva risposto seccamente la giovane ..  
dopo di che aveva offerto alla biondina il suo succo giallo e denso….  
“ prego Signora “

“e questo e’ il tuo …  
succo di cocco e mandorle dolci…”  
aveva aggiunto, inchinandosi a cosce aperte ,prima di porgerle il grande bicchiere …  
“ grazie “  
aveva detto la brunetta voltando subito la testa

“ che c’e’… ho sbagliato il gusto ?   
..ho saputo dalla cuoca che adori i prodotti a base di mandorle e cocco..”

“ no..no…va bene “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta , arrossendo per l’imbarazzo

“ smettetela !  
...se avete qualcosa da chiarire…. per cortesia, non fatelo in mia presenza “  
aveva detto Clarke, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

“ si, mi scusi…non si ripetera’ piu’ …”  
aveva detto Jasmine, prima di andare via

“ Clar ke…. mi dispiace…”

“ si…si....  
lascia perdere....meglio giocare…”

La biondina aveva perso le prime due partite , poi aveva vinto la terza, ed alla quarta la fortuna aveva deciso di darle una mano  
“ 3 B “

“ affondata !  
....era l'ultima da uno ,hai vinto ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta , con l'aria di chi non ama perdere

" dai... non sempre si puo' vincere ...  
..piu' tardi faremo la bella !  
ora voglio solo godermi questo delizioso sole , oggi e' meno caldo del solito...."  
aveva detto la biondina togliendosi gli occhiali da sole, prima di sdraiarsi a pancia in giu'

" vuoi che ti ungo la schiena ? "  
le aveva chiesto Alexandria , incapace di resistere al desiderio di metterle le mani addosso

" si.... spalmami la crema protettiva ,non vorrei diventare rossa come un aragosta "

dopo di che , per qualche minuto , Clarke si era lasciata andare ,al tocco sapiente delle mani della brunetta   
ma quando le pareti della sua vagina aveva iniziato a pulsare , aveva deciso che continuare a tormentarsi .... sarebbe stato insano

“ Alexandria…sei una trans ? “   
aveva improvvisamente chiesto

 

“ ....non mi piacciono le etichette ….  
..comunque …no ….”  
aveva mormorato Alexandria , guardandola negli occhi  
“ ....sono nata così…  
o meglio , sono venuta al mondo fornita sia di genitali femminili che maschili ….

“ incredibile !…. mi stai dicendo che sei un ermafrodita ? “

“ diciamo che la sono stata fino alla puberta’….  
poi la parte maschile ha cominciato a svilupparsi molto, a discapito di quella femminile…  
e così ,a 18 anni, ho deciso di eliminare chirurgicamente quel che restava della mia vagina…  
mentre ho preferito mantenere la parte rimanente dei miei attributi femminili…. nome compreso..”

“ non deve essere stato facile ….

“ no… per niente...  
prima dell’intervento Costia , la mia ragazza mi ha lasciato …spezzandomi il cuore   
ma era inevitabile, lei era una lesbica , avevamo anche provato ad avere rapporti sessuali   
ma lei non sopportava il contatto con i miei genitali maschili….”

“ capisco...  
e prima dell'intervento ?…com’e’ stato vivere con entrambe le possibilita’ ?

“ molto difficile, ero sempre in conflitto …non capivo chi ero….  
non sapevo se usare i bagni delle donne o quelli degli uomini…  
se giocare a basket o fare la cheerleader ...  
come vestirmi e come presentarmi agli altri.. chi frequentare…  
diciamo che la mia infanzia e’ stata solitaria e complicata  
per fortuna il fatto di non provare alcuna attrazione per gli uomini …. col tempo ha facilitato la mia scelta   
ed i miei genitori , perlomeno fino al'intervento, sono stati sempre presenti e molto supportativi …   
quando capivano che ero particolarmente depressa ,mi dicevano sempre   
< Lexa , tesoro ! ..non ti devi vergognare…sei perfetta anche così…>

“ i tuoi genitori…ti chiamavano Lexa ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina alla fine 

“ si…e mi piaceva tanto sentirmi chiamare così…   
mi faceva sentire amata e meno sola “

 

“ Clarke ! forza… andiamo a mangiare….  
ho solo un ora di pausa…”  
aveva detto Finn, interrompendo l’intimo scambio delle due giovani 

“ Signori Collins, vi auguro un buon pranzo “  
aveva detto la brunetta con aria visibilmente dispiaciuta

“ grazie Alexandria…..anche a te !  
….ci vediamo alle 15….stesso posto “  
aveva detto la biondina, con aria desolata

“ non sopporto proprio, il tuo modo di rapportarti con la Signorina Woods “  
aveva borbottato l'uomo, mentre si dirigevano verso il loro tavolo preparato vicino alla postazione da pesca

“ ..ne’ abbiamo gia’ parlato…e non ho cambiato idea  
ma se preferisci litigare ...possiamo farlo , tanto non ho altro da fare .."  
aveva replicato Clarke a denti stretti

“ no… voglio solo pranzare con mia moglie…”  
aveva detto Finn, con tono di voce rassegnato

Intanto la Charlotte aveva ripreso a viaggiare a 30 nodi….

*************************************************

“ detesto tuo marito ! “  
aveva detto Alexandria , dopo la pausa pranzo,quando era tornata da Clarke

“ dai…non esagerare… e’ un brav’uomo…  
forse un po’ scorbutico con il prossimo , ma con me si e’ sempre comportato bene…”  
aveva detto la biondina con aria nervosa….  
dopo di che aveva guardato la brunetta con aria tenera 

“ penso che Lexa …. sia il nome giusto per te  
....mi piace molto...  
esprime forza e debolezza , amore ed odio nello stesso tempo…  
ti si adatta perfettamente...."

“ uhm….se vuoi, quando siamo sole,puoi chiamarmi…così….”   
aveva mormorato la brunetta con occhi umidi

dopo di che aveva fatto un lungo sospiro prima di dire  
" Clar ke … tuo marito…si e’ accorto di niente ? “

“ no, per fortuna ci siamo accorte in tempo del suo arrivo…  
per certi versi e’ stato meglio così….  
avevo perso il controllo….e non va bene….  
sono sempre stata una donna fedele e leale con Finn, sia da fidanzata che da moglie …”  
aveva detto la biondina , mordendosi un labbro

“ …mi stai dicendo che …ti penti di avermi baciata ? "  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta con un fil di voce

“ no, non mi pento…. e’ stato incredibile, non mi ero mai sentita così viva…

ma e’ stata la prima ed anche l’ultima volta   
Alexandria , mi dispiace.. …  
ma non me la sento di distruggere il mio matrimonio…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, evitando di guardare gli occhi verdi della brunetta..

“ …capisco ….”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,alzandosi in piedi…  
“ penso che non ti serva la mia compagnia per leggere e prendere il sole…  
se per te va bene, preferirei andare in cabina a mettere un po’ d’ordine ….  
sono due giorni che non faccio niente …”

“ Lexa….non fare così…ti prego…  
non e’ facile neanche per me….  
... tu mi piaci…molto...davvero  
ci ho pensato e ripensato, ma e’ tutto troppo complicato ….   
e non solo perche’ sono sposata ….  
c’e’ in gioco anche la mia carriera medica , sto’ specializzandomi all’UCLA di Los Angeles,  
ed entrarci….non e' per niente facile ….probabilmente mi hanno preso , solo perche' sono la moglie di Finn..."  
aveva detto la biondina con sguardo perso

“ anche tu mi piaci….Clarke…  
e non voglio rovinare la tua vita …  
percio’…per favore …ora lasciami andare….  
ho bisogno di stare un po’ da sola….”

“ va bene …. vai…”  
aveva borbottato la biondina, alla fine, con la morte nel cuore…  
dopo di che , dopo che la brunetta era andata via, aveva affondato la testa nell'asciugamano ed aveva iniziato a piangere disperatamente..  
come aveva fatto il giorno che aveva perso Jack, suo padre

************************************************  
piu’ che mettere in ordine la propria cabina…Lexa…..l’aveva messa a soqquadro  
Poiche’inizialmente quanto detto da Clarke le aveva provocato tanta rabbia,   
ma quando aveva finito di sfogarsi, non era piu' riuscita a trattenere la propria disperazione   
poiche' la gioia e tutto quello che aveva provato ,solamente poche ore prima ,erano stati brutalmente portati via dalla ragionevolezza delle parole di Clarke  
Ma si sa’ sentimento e ragione spesso non vanno d’accordo…  
E così malgrado continuasse a ripetersi che era giusto che fosse andata a finire in quel modo,il suo cuore non riusciva a darsi pace …  
alla fine si era accasciata sul letto, si era stretta al cuscino ed aveva cominciato miseramente a piangere , cosa che non le succedeva da molto tempo ..  
L’ultima volta che si era sentita così …era stato qualche mese dopo il suo intervento,   
quando Anya, sua madre, le aveva confessato che erano anni che non amava piu’ Gustus, suo padre  
che da tempo si era rifatta una nuova famiglia e che, nel frattempo,aveva pure avuto un figlio, Aden….   
insomma quel giorno, Alexandria aveva perso l'unica certezza della sua vita e trovato un fratellastro

Poi i suoi genitori , con calma, le avevano spiegato che avevano voluto mantenere le apparenze poiche’ entrambi avevano messo al primo posto la serenita’ di Lexa.  
avevano deciso che la vita della loro figlia era gia’ anche troppo complicata per aggiungerci anche il patimento del loro divorzio   
Lì per lì la brunetta non aveva capito come fosse potuto succedere che non se ne fosse accorta…  
ma poi i conti erano tornati, quando si era ricordata delle lunghe assenze della madre , allora, giustificate dal suo lavoro di hostess nelle navi da crociera…   
compresa quella di sei mesi 

Per questo Alexandria a diciannove anni si era imbarcata sulla Dolphin ,come mozzo….perche’ voleva fuggire subito da quel mondo di bugie….e tradimenti  
per questo aveva abbandonato il suo sogno di creare nuovi meravigliosi fiori…

Per questo col tempo,era diventata la perfetta , perche' per scopare non era necessario farsi travolgere o coinvolgere dai sentimenti   
mentre amare , implicava dover soffrire…le era successo prima con Costia e poi con i suoi genitori

Si , fino al giorno prima d'incontrare Clarke ...la vita di Alexandria era stata piacevolmente scorrevole

< si, e' tutto troppo complicato >  
si era detta la brunetta prima di cadere esausta e confusa, in un sonno disperato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	10. VII ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa purtroppo aveva ragione....

Quando Lexa si era risvegliata dal sonno catalettico in cui era caduta erano le 20 di sera e la Charlotte stava viaggiando veloce….in un mare agitato …  
< Clarke ! >  
si era detta, uscendo di corsa dalla sua cabina , andando pero' a sbattere su un trafelato Comandante John  
“ presto , mi segua …stavo giusto….venendo da lei…   
.... aveva ragione… siamo in guai molto seri ....”

“ tra meno di un’ora ci ritroveremo nel bel mezzo di un uragano tropicale … di categoria 3..  
la velocita’ del vento arrivera’ a sfiorare i 100 nodi e verra’ giu’ il diluvio universale…  
il peggio e’ che mancano ancora circa 130 km per arrivare a Rurutu  
....troppi ! non ce la faremo mai ad arrivare  
il mare e' gia' molto agitato ,saremo gia’ fortunati se riusciremo a fare altri 50 km prima che la Charlotte non sia piu’ in grado di navigare   
ho gia’ chiesto soccorso…. ma purtroppo ci sono troppe imbarcazioni in difficolta’ , molto piu’ grandi della nostra…   
in poche parole ,Signorina Woods….ce la dovremo cavare da soli…  
aveva detto ad Alexandria , una volta raggiunta la cabina di pilotaggio, mostrandole sul monitor del computer i dati e l’animazione del meteo 

“ niente panico…mi dica solo..cosa devo fare ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,mettendo da parte l’ansia che le stava gia' attanagliando la bocca dello stomaco

“ e’ probabile che ad un certo punto dovremo abbandonare la Charlotte …   
nonostante la sua struttura piu' che valida , non credo che sia in grado di resistere alla forza della tempesta  
Le affido il compito di accertarsi che Olga,la cuoca e Jasmine , la cameriera ... non perdano la testa..  
le ho viste poco fa', sono gia’ terrorizzate …. si assicuri che salgano sulla lancia di salvataggio insieme a Manuel, il primo ufficiale….e Luca , l’addetto alle vele

Lei salira’ su quella di Paul, il timoniere, insieme ad Henry, il giovane mozzo …. cerchi di portarli in salvo  
Io e la Signorina Morel ci occuperemo dei Signori Collins …. "

" conti su di me, faro' l'impossibile ..."  
aveva detto subito la brunetta 

" ..prima che si scateni il finimondo…vada in cabina a prepararsi lo zaino di sopravvivenza,  
come ho gia’ detto di farlo al resto dell’equipaggio, poi torni qui…  
io,intanto, vado a dirlo anche ai nostri ospiti…. “  
aveva aggiunto il Comandante con aria tesa

“ va bene ..”  
aveva detto Lexa , prima di correre via….

***********************************************************

“ … sta’ ballando un po’ troppo…”  
stava dicendo Finn alla moglie, quando avevano bussato alla porta della loro cabina

“ siete due persone adulte, quindi e’ inutile che cerchi d’alleggerirvi la situazione ..  
siamo nei guai !…. la condizione meteorologica e' grave ed e’ destinata a peggiorare…  
non escludo che si possa arrivare al punto di dover abbandonare la Charlotte…”  
aveva detto il Comandante cercando di sembrare tranquillo…

“ …. avrebbe dovuto sapere che il tempo stava cambiando…  
la sua incompetenza sta’ mettendo in pericolo la mia vita e quella di mia moglie…  
una volta a terra… la denuncero’ e poi chiedero’ al mio Avvocato se sara’ il caso di pagare…”  
aveva detto Finn con tono di voce alterato

“ Signor Collins ,quando mi ha contattato , le avevo sconsigliato di venire in Polinesia, in questo periodo dell’anno…. perche’ la stagione degli uragani statisticamente finisce la meta’ di aprile…ma lei ha insistito perche’ l’unica cosa che le interessava era di fare una vacanza nel mare piu’ pescoso…  
Inoltre non sempre e’ possibile prevedere gli uragani tropicali … di solito si formano lentamente ,ma a volte , come in questo caso, nascono improvvisamente… caso…  
e le ricordo che c'e' in ballo la vita di altre otto persone , il cui unico errore e' stato quello di assecondare i suoi desideri ”  
aveva replicato John cercando di non perdere la calma

“ cosa dobbiamo fare ?  
..discutere adesso non serve a niente ed a nessuno “  
aveva chiesto Clarke, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

“ ero venuto a dirvi di prepararvi gli zaini di sopravvivenza…  
sono dentro la cassapanca del bagno….non prendete viveri o bevande , perche’ li troverete comunque nelle lancia di salvataggio  
vi consiglio di metteterci  
Farmaci di prima necessita’, un ricambio di biancheria intima, un paio di pantaloni lunghi ed un maglione, un paio di calze, una t-shirt ed un un paio di short  
per il resto..vedete voi, anche se’, probabilmente , a quel punto, lo zaino sara’ gia’ pieno  
quando avete fatto… raggiungete il punto d’incontro , situato nella sala mensa dell’equipaggio…"

“ ce la caveremo , tranquilli…”  
aveva aggiunto il Comandante, prima di andare via

“ stai diventando insopportabile !   
..non ti riconosco piu' ..“  
aveva seccamente detto la biondina al marito, poco dopo, mentre cercava di prepararsi lo zaino

****************************************************************  
L’ultima cosa che Lexa aveva buttato nello zaino era il suo cellulare spento…  
che era andato a raggiungere il suo coltellino multiuso, un kit da cucito,la scatola dell’aspirina, quella dei preservativi ( forza dell’abitudine ) i jeans, il maglione verde, il reggiseno del bikini, la t-shirt bianca , gli short , ed il paio di boxer neri contenitivi … 

Dopo di che , prima di lasciare la cabina ,si era infilata il suo kway ….giallo, e mentre camminava per andare da John, non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare di come le condizioni meteo stessero velocemente peggiorando  
< oh mio Dio >

infatti,era appena entrata nella cabina di pilotaggio, quando un tremendo fulmine aveva colpito la poppa della Charlotte 

ore 20,30

“ comandante, il generatore e’saltato, la centralina elettronica di comando ha smesso di funzionare…. radio e radar sono fuori uso …   
aveva detto il primo ufficiale

“ purtroppo..anche il motore a propulsore…e' andato…”  
aveva aggiunto Angeline , la capo ingegnere

“ presto accenda il generatore d’emergenza…  
ci manca solo che la Charlotte rimanga al buio… per aumentare il panico”  
aveva detto subito John

Due secondi dopo, il panfilo , oramai privo di forza motrice ,aveva iniziato a sbandare paurosamente …

“ il moto ondoso sta aumentando a vista d’occhio…  
presto rilevi la nostra posizioni e lanci il Mayday...…”  
aveva detto Lexa, di getto …sostituendosi a John  
“ mi scusi, Comandante…”

" tranquilla.."  
aveva borbottato l'uomo, prima di aggiungere  
“ siamo a 70 km da Rurutu…  
credo che sia meglio andare in sala mensa a rassicurare gli ospiti ed il resto dell’equipaggio..”

“ Manuel , Angeline…. Per adesso rimanete qui…”  
*****************************************************  
ore 21

Cinque volti pallidi ed atterriti avevano accolto l’arrivo di Alexandria e John…  
“ non vedo i Signori Collins …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,con aria preoccupata

“ Paul, presto venga con me….”

 

“ presto aiutatemi, mio marito e’ caduto…  
ha battuto la testa ed ha perso conoscenza …”  
aveva detto Clarke , che era seduta accanto al corpo esanime di Finn

“ ci segua Signora…  
pensiamo noi a suo marito ! “

poi, arrivare in sala mensa era stato un incubo…  
la maestosa Charlotte , nonostante i suoi 70 m di lunghezza, in balia della tempesta, era diventata una fragile barchetta …

**********************************************************  
“ oh , finalmente.. ero così in pensiero…  
..stai bene ? “  
aveva detto Alexandria avvicinandosi subito alla biondina…   
dopo di che , vedendo il suo viso pallido ed i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di paura… le aveva mormorato   
“ tranquilla…Clarke andra’ tutto bene…  
non sono riuscita a portarti via da Finn…  
ma ti prometto che tornerai a Los Angeles  
Non sono riuscita a stravolgere la tua vita  
ma non permettero’ di certo che lo facciano un po’ di vento e qualche goccia di pioggia …”

“ Lexa tu…”

“ Signora Collins presto dobbiamo andare… alle scialuppe  
la Charlotte ha cominciato ad imbarcare acqua ….”  
aveva gridato Paul, arrivando di corsa, con il volto stravolto dal panico

“ si … capisco …mi scusi solo un attimo .. e’ importante  
aveva detto la biondina, dopo di che si era voltata ed aveva stretto forte a se la brunetta  
e poi le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio  
“ Lexa , tu hai stravolto la mia vita …."

“ mi dispiace Signora, non c’e’ tempo.."  
le aveva gridato il timoniere, trascinandola via…

la brunetta era rimasta zitta e ferma per qualche secondo di troppo e così, quando si era ripresa ,era troppo tardi , la biondina era gia' sparita  
< Clar ke ... >

“ Alexandria…ho paura …ti prego aiutami  
le aveva farfugliato Jasmine con gli occhi pieni lacrime, riportandola bruscamente alla realta' dei propri doveri

“ tranquilla, ti accompagno io alla lancia, ma prima dobbiamo trovare Olga…”

“ la biondina aveva seguito Manuel ed il Comandante ,che stavano portando a braccia l’ancora esanime Finn, in una sorta di stato di trance…  
le luci del piccolo corridoio che stavano percorrendo ,andavano ad intermittenza….e rimanere in piedi , visto il tremendo rollio, era piu' facile a dirsi che a farsi  
ma il peggio era arrivato quando erano usciti allo scoperto…. la pioggia torrenziale , il moto ondoso infernale ed il potente vento avevano reso necessario aggrapparsi ai corrimano ed alle balaustre per non essere portati via  
rendendo, il camminare del gruppetto, verso la lancia di salvataggio ... lento, difficile e pericoloso

 

Lexa e Jasmine, dopo che avevano trovato Olga, si erano mosse per raggiungere la murata di sinistra della Charlotte, la parte del panfilo in cui alloggiavano le scialuppe..  
la brunetta, anziche passare dallo stretto corridoio, aveva preferito far passare la cuoca e la cameriera dalla sala macchine…. e nonostante avessero dovuto camminare nell'acqua ,che aveva gia’ invaso l’ambiente, la scelta si era rivelata azzeccata perche’ poi quando erano uscite allo scoperto , per arrivare al punto d’imbarco della loro lancia di salvataggio , erano rimasti solo una decina di metri da percorrere nella tempesta 

“ presto salite “  
aveva detto alle due donne , quando l’avevano raggiunto  
dopo di che si erano sedute accanto a Manuel ed all’addetto alle vele, che stavano attendendo all’interno della scialuppa, che avevano gia’ lanciato in mare  
“ presto chiudetevi dentro e sganciate la sagola “  
aveva detto la brunetta con fare concitato

“ e te non vieni ?”  
aveva subito chiesto Olga con aria preoccupata

“ saliro’ sulla prossima con Paul ed Henry …  
ora andate …allontanatevi subito dalla Charlotte”

“ scusami Alexandria ….sono stata una vera stronza “  
le aveva gridato Jasmine , all’ultimo momento, prima che la porticina della lancia si chiudesse 

 

21,30

quando Clarke aveva raggiunto la propria scialuppa c’era gia’ Angeline ad attendere  
“Signorina Morel salga, così le passiamo il Signor Collins …”  
aveva detto il Comandante

una volta fatto, aveva detto a Paul  
“ presto se ne’ vada , raggiunga subito la Signorina Woods …   
di questo passo non credo che resti molto tempo alla Charlotte ..."

 

“ va bene e buona fortuna ! “

“ anche a lei ! ...ma ora si muova…”

ma il timoniere aveva fatto solo qualche passo, quando una tremenda raffica di vento gli aveva fatto perdere la presa delle mani aggrappate alla balaustra ..  
ed un secondo dopo era gia' volato in mare

“ nooo “  
aveva urlato la biondina con aria inorridita

“ presto Signora Collins salga ..”  
le aveva detto il Comandante in tono concitato

Clarke stava per salire sulla lancia, quando l’albero di mezzo della Charlotte si era spezzato in due   
ed il pezzo che si era staccato ,nella sua folle corsa ,si era trasformato in un proiettile micidiale che aveva colpito John e Clarke …e la sagola della scialuppa  
L’uomo era stato travolto e gettato in mare e la biondina era rimasta intrappolata tra la balaustra ed il varco d’imbarco   
mentre la lancia era finita libera di navigare nel mare in tempesta

21,45

“ forza Henry , resisti siamo quasi arrivati ..”  
stava dicendo la brunetta al giovane mozzo ,quando un onda gigantesca aveva spazzato il ponte inferiore del panfilo  
Alexandria era stata violentemente sbattuta contro la balaustra e per qualche secondo , per il dolore era rimasta senza fiato …e senza visuale  
E quando si era ripresa purtroppo del giovane mozzo non era rimasto che uno stivale di gomma gialla  
< nooo….mio Dio perche’ ? …mancava così poco…..>  
si era detta la brunetta , prima di riprendere sconsolatamente il cammino verso il punto d’imbarco della sua scialuppa ….  
ma poi, quando l’aveva finalmente raggiunto, di Paul, non c’era …traccia

 

“ Signorina Collins cerco di riavvicinare la lancia ….   
resista ! …tra poco l’aiuto a liberarsi…“  
aveva urlato la capo ingegnere avviando il piccolo motore

ma le onde alte ed il vento che oramai spirava a 90 nodi avevano vanificato i vari tentativi di Angeline di riaccostarsi alla Charlotte, che peraltro, nel frattempo ,si era inclinata di 30°  
“ maledizione ! “  
aveva esclamato poco dopo….   
“ Signora Collins sono desolata….  
ma non riesco a raggiungerla … non so cosa fare…"

“ si… purtroppo ho visto…   
vada via …cerchi di portare in salvo… mio marito”  
aveva detto Clarke,sempre piu’ disperata, mentre cercava di liberarsi il piede ancora intrappolato sotto il pezzo dell’albero di mezzo

“ ma Signora ….e’ una pazzia !   
che ne' sara' di lei ?“  
aveva urlato Angeline

“no…. e' l’unica cosa ragionevole che rimane da fare   
….ora chiuda il tetto e si allontani…  
e mi raccomando, faccia di tutto per riportarlo a casa …”

“ va bene..  
mi dispiace da morire Signora…  
..in caso… accaddesse un miracolo  
si ricordi che c’e’ ancora la lancia della Signorina Woods, a non piu’ piu’ di quindici metri da lei,   
...non la vede perche’ non l’ha ancora lanciata… ”  
aveva urlato la donna a Clarke….prima di allontanarsi, con il marito e con la morte nel cuore

21,50  
Il ponte inferiore della Charlotte era gia’ finito sott'acqua ,quando Alexandria si era decisa a lanciare la sua lancia di salvataggio, a questo punto non poteva piu’ aspettare Paul

Lì per lì quando l’acqua del mare aveva iniziato ad impregnare i suoi Jeans , Clarke era stata colta da un attacco di panico …  
l’idea di morire da sola ed in quel modo ed a pochi metri dalla donna che le aveva fatto perdere la testa …. ed inconsapevole del suo triste destino,  
le era sembrato crudele ed al contempo… beffardo  
ed il pensiero di aver trascorso la sua breve vita secondo i principi sicuri ma limitanti del dovere le era parso inutile e stupido  
e tutte le ragionevoli scuse che aveva accampato per allontanarsi da Lexa ,adesso che la sua fine era imminente, un ridicolo insulto alla vita ed alla possibilita’ di essere felice  
perche’ la verita’ era che tutte le volte che aveva guardato dentro agli occhi verdi della brunetta , si era sentita libera e leggera come una farfalla   
e quando l’aveva baciata ,nel buio di una notte stellata, per la prima volta, aveva intuito il significato della parola passione   
ma adesso era tardi per tornare indietro...  
< se rinasco voglio vivere ogni giorno come se fosse l'ultimo >  
si era detta prima di abbandonarsi alla sua terribile sorte

ma , qualche istante dopo, quando stava gia’ dicendo a Jack < … papa’, aspettami, sto’ arrivando…>  
il pezzo dell’albero che stava imprigionandole il piede,aveva lentamente iniziato a spostarsi

21,53  
prima di mollare la sagola che legava ancora la lancia alla Charlotte per rinchiudercisi dentro ed affidarsi alla bonta’ divina ..  
Lexa aveva voluto guardare , per l’ultima volta, quella specie di casa galleggiante ,dove si era innamorata di una donna sposata

Clarke !  
aveva gridato nella tempesta , quando aveva visto la solitaria figura della biondina aggrappata alla ringhiera della ,oramai priva di lance di salvataggio, murata di sinistra del panfilo  
< ti prometto che ritornerai a Los Angeles..>

 

si era detta mentre velocemente si toglieva lo zaino di sopravvivenza…  
dopo di che aveva aperto il moschettone che pendeva dalla cintura del suo giubbotto di salvataggio, e vi aveva infilato il cappio della cima di una lunga corda il cui capo era fissato nella struttura della lancia… e.... poi si era gettata in acqua

Nuotare nella superficie di quel mare tempestoso era praticamente impossibile …percio’ ,si era riempita i polmoni d’aria ed era andata sott’acqua

“ Clarke ! …non mollare ! vai a sinistra, a dieci metri da te…c’e’ una scaletta .. “  
le aveva urlato quando era emersa ai piedi della scaletta  
Quando la biondina aveva sentito la voce di Lexa ..per un secondo aveva pensato di essere preda di allucinazioni uditive

“ muovi il culo Signora Collins …”

“ Lexa ! “  
aveva farfugliato la biondina artigliando le mani intorno al metallo della ringhiera della murata

“ usa la scaletta …vai a sinistra “  
le aveva urlato di nuovo la brunetta

22,00  
e poi finalmente , Clarke si era mossa ...  
con difficolta' aveva lentamente percorso quella decina di metri che la separavano dall’unica via di salvezza…. e quando l'aveva raggiunta, aveva iniziato a scendere quella scaletta fatta di corda…

“ ora fai piano e non mollare la presa ! “

“ Lexa … non ce la faccio …”

“ si !che ce la fai…coraggio ancora un piccolo sforzo..  
..poi ti porto a nuoto fino a Los Angeles ..”  
le stava dicendo la brunetta ,quando un’altra portentosa onda aveva travolto la fiancata dell’agonizzante Charlotte....portandosi via Clarke …

e poi, durante il volo verso l’acqua ,aveva sbattuto la testa contro lo scardinato oblo’ della cambusa e così quando era affondata nel mare era gia’ priva di conoscenza…

22,08  
Lexa non aveva perso tempo , si era subito riempita d’aria i polmoni e poi si era immersa  
per fortuna alcuni fari esterni della Charlotte stavano ancora illuminando la superficie del mare e così , nonostante il mare in tempesta e la pioggia battente , era riuscita a scorgere i jeans sommersi della biondina

“ ti ho presa “ aveva detto quando era emersa   
ma la biondina non le aveva risposto ..aveva gli occhi chiusi e perdeva sangue dalla testa  
< non posso essere arrivata tardi >  
aveva pensato la brunetta, mentre guardava con terrore cio’ che ancora si vedeva della Charlotte : il ponte superiore con il suo fumaiolo e cio’ che rimaneva degli alberi da vela 

doveva tornare subito alla lancia di salvataggio per sganciarla dalla sagola, altrimenti tutti i suoi sforzi sarebbero stati inutili; perche’ sarebbe stata travolta dall’affondamento del panfilo, e loro avrebbero perso la loro unica possibilita’ di soppravvivere a quel disastro 

In due secondi aveva sganciato la corda che l’univa alla scialuppa e l’aveva infilata nel moschettone della cintura del giubbotto di salvataggio di Clarke ,  
le aveva dato un bacio sulle sue labbra molli   
“ resisti …ti prego “  
dopo di che aveva iniziato a risalire la fune…

22,10  
quel lento , faticoso e continuo sfregamento delle sue mani sulla corda bagnata , dopo alcuni metri,aveva gia’ aperto delle piccole ferite che avevano iniziato a sanguinare  
e così percorrere quella decina di metri era diventato difficile e doloroso   
ma quando era arrivata vicino alla lancia di salvataggio ,non si era potuta permettere neanche di riprendere fiato ,perche’ tutto quello che restava fuori dall’acqua, della Charlotte , era il suo fumaiolo

22,18  
senza perdere tempo, Lexa era risalita sulla scialuppa ed aveva mollato la sagola,che la teneva ancora agganciata al panfilo,   
e pochi secondi dopo la forza del vento l’aveva gia' fatta allontanare   
ma la brunetta di questo non se ne’ era neanche accorta ,perche’ stava gia’ recuperando la corda a cui era agganciata Clarke   
centimetro, dopo centimetro, incurante de dolore e delle gocce di sangue che continuavano a cadere sul pavimento della scialuppa … finche’, una decina di minuti dopo, aveva potuto ripescare il corpo esanime della biondina,una volta issatala a bordo aveva chiuso la porticina della lancia   
dopo di che senza curarsi dell’incredibile sbatacchiamento della piccola imbarcazione , aveva acceso una piccola torcia elettrica 

22,32  
ed aveva tolto lo zaino ed il giubbotto indossati dalla biondina,e poi aveva fatto uscire l’acqua che aveva riempito i suoi polmoni , che per fortuna non era molta ..  
il giubbotto di salvataggio aveva fatto il suo dovere….

dopo di che, le aveva sfilato anche gli abiti bagnati e così nella luce fioca aveva potuto vedere , per la prima volta, il suo bellissimo corpo nudo…  
ma il vedere le sue rotonde forme morbide nude non l’aveva fatta eccitare perche’ Lexa era troppo preoccupata del permanente stato d’incoscienza di Clarke e del fatto che la sua ferita alla testa continuasse a perdere sangue…

la brunetta allora aveva preso il kit di pronto soccorso ed aveva usato delle garze per tamponarle la ferita che , per fortuna, poco dopo ,aveva quasi smesso di sanguinare  
quindi aveva preso una coperta , che faceva parte della dotazione della lancia, e l’aveva usata per coprire il corpo esanime della biondina

solo quando aveva reputato di avere fatto tutto il possibile si era tolta i suoi abiti bagnati e medicato le sue mani ferite , dopo di che aveva preso un ricambio asciutto dal suo zaino e si era rivestita

il suo orologio da polso segnava le 22,55 prima di spegnere la torcia….  
fuori la tempesta continuava ad infuriare e la lancia continuava a navigare senza meta in mezzo a quell’inferno ,   
e poi, nonostante il fatto che Lexa fosse esausta era riuscita ad addormentarsi solo un oretta dopo, per via dell’incredibile sballottamento della lancia  
e l’ultimo pensiero che aveva avuto,prima di scivolare nel sonno , era stato che ,vicino a Clarke , persino morire sembrava piu facile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !  
> grazie dei commenti e dei kudos ;))


	11. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Lexa e' preoccupata...

22,35  
Angeline aveva fatto del suo meglio per cercare di dirigere la lancia di salvataggio verso Rurutu, ma le terribili condizioni del mare non le avevano consentito di fare grandi progressi, Il Signor Collins ,per fortuna, non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza ,perche’ quando sarebbe successo..  
trovare il modo giusto di dirli cosa ne' era stato di sua moglie ,non sarebbe stato per niente facile  
Poi qualcosa aveva urtato lo scafo della scialuppa e , nonostante il fragoroso rumore della tempesta, alla capo ingegnere le era parso di sentire una voce   
< sara’ sicuramente un effetto del vento ..>  
si era detta mentre apriva la porticina di accesso della lancia

“ aiutooo ! “  
aveva urlato la forma indistinta di un essere umano ,che stava galleggiando sulla cresta di un onda alta,attaccata ad una specie di tronco bianco …  
per riuscire ad avvicinarsi Angeline aveva aumentato la velocita’ del piccolo motore   
“ Cristo ! Signorina Morel....ce ne’ ha messo di tempo   
le aveva urlato John quando l’aveva riconosciuta ..  
“ Comandante ! ....oh mio Dio …non ci posso credere “

“ sono un uomo di parola …pensava che l’avrei lasciata sola con i coniugi Collins ? "  
aveva detto, piu' tardi, quand'era stato in salvo,a bordo della scialuppa, mentre si sgolava una bottiglia d’acqua   
dopo che , si era girato attorno ed aveva chiesto con un fil di voce  
“ dov’e’ la Signora Collins ? “  
e così ,la povera Angeline, era stata costretta a rivivere tutta la tragedia ....

*****************************************************  
Ore 5,40  
Lexa era stata risvegliata dall’improvviso e stridente scricchiolare dello scafo della lancia ….  
e non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di sedersi ,che la scialuppa era stata sbatacchiata da una serie di violenti scossoni ..  
pochi minuti dopo, tutto quel terribile trambusto era improvvisamente cessato…. e l’incredibile potenza del precedente moto ondoso del mare in burrasca ,si era magicamente placata, anche se questa era l’unica condizione meteo che pareva essere totalmente cambiata ,perche’ dal rumore delle raffiche di vento e da quello pioggia ,la brunetta aveva dedotto che la tempesta tropicale era ancora in corso…

“Clar ke …”  
aveva mormorato con tono di voce preoccupato , mentre accendeva la piccola torcia ,poiche’ le era parso inquietante che neppure tutto quel fracasso l’avesse svegliata  
“ Clar ke “  
le aveva sussurrato di nuovo, scuotendole un po’ un braccio , ma dopo qualche secondo d’inutili richiami, si era dovuta arrendere… la biondina era ancora incosciente..  
dopo di che , col cuore pesante , si era decisa ad aprire un po’ la porticina della lancia…  
e quello che aveva intravvisto nell'incerta luce dell’alba … l’aveva piacevolmente stupita e per certi versi…rasserenata  
poiche’ si era resa conto che la furia del mare aveva scaraventato la loro lancia di salvataggio al di la’ della barriera corallina di un piccolo atollo..

< finalmente un po’ di fortuna ! >  
si era detta mentre avviava il piccolo motore ,dopo di che aveva fatto navigare la lancia per qualche minuto , poi quando era stata a dieci metri dalla riva l'aveva spento ed aveva lasciato alla corrente il compito di fare arrenare la piccola imbarcazione, sulla desolata spiaggia bagnata

*****************************************************  
“ dove sono ?....Clarke ? “  
erano state le prime parole debolmente pronunciate da Finn, nel buio ,quando aveva ripreso conoscenza

“ tranquillo Signor Collins ..  
e’ al sicuro, in una scialuppa di salvataggio…”  
gli aveva detto subito Angeline, con tono di voce rassicurante ...dopo aver acceso la torcia

“…si muove tutto…  
..dov’e’ mia moglie ?

" ....siamo ancora nella tempesta , ma dovremmo riuscire ad arrivare a Rurutu’ ,tra qualche ora   
aveva detto il Comandante John  
“ e…non so come dirglielo  
mi dispiace ….  
ma temo che la Signora Collins sia affondata con la Charlotte…”

“ ....no..n ca..pisco …  
..co..sa mi sta' di..cen..do ?”  
aveva farfugliato Finn , con aria assai confusa

“ …sua moglie ha avuto un …incidente…  
forza beva un po’ ….  
..poi.. le spiego….”  
aveva mormorato la capo ingegnere, porgendogli una bottiglietta d’acqua

************************************************************

Prima di scendere dalla lancia, Lexa si era tolta i pantaloni della tuta e le calze, dopo di che si era infilata l’impermeabile tascabile,che faceva parte della dotazione d’emergenza della lancia di salvataggio, quindi aveva aperto la porticina, per il tempo strettamente necessario ad uscire fuori ,perche' una volta che i suoi piedi erano affondati nella sabbia, l’aveva velocemente richiusa …

< Il vento e la pioggia sono ancora presenti, ma la loro intensita’ e' gia' calata ......  
era quanto aveva pensato la brunetta ,prima d'iniziare a muoversi…

Dopo i primi minuti di perlustrazione, l’unica cosa che aveva visto era un gruppetto di palme da cocco , con i lunghi fusti piegati dal vento   
poi un ammasso scuro di rocce vulcaniche, che sorgeva tra la fine dell’arco della prima caletta e l’inizio della seconda, aveva attirato la sua attenzione…  
e quando aveva scorto quel piccolo antro , i suoi occhi verdi si erano illuminati  
perche' nonostante che lo spazio di quella specie di caverna non fosse un granche’ ...era comunque piu’ ampio di quello quasi claustrofobico della lancia   
ed abbastanza grande per offrire a Clarke ed..a lei, un riparo provvisorio dalla tempesta

 

per trasportare gli zaini e le dotazioni d’emergenza della scialuppa, fino alla caverna , Lexa aveva dovuto rifare due volte il tragitto ,   
“ mi dispiace Clarke…”  
aveva sussurrato all’ancora tramortita biondina prima di toglierle la coperta ,che aveva velocemente ripiegata ed infilata nello zaino precedentemente svuotato ,   
dopo di che , prima di trascinarla fuori ....nella bufera, le aveva infilato , sul corpo nudo, un secondo impermeabile tascabile 

Camminare sulla sabbia bagnata , sotto la pioggia e tra le raffiche di vento tenendo in braccio ciondolante biondina aveva duramente provato le residue forze della brunetta  
per questo motivo quando Lexa aveva finalmente raggiunto la caverna aveva fatto appena in tempo a sdraiare a terra Clarke, prima di ricaderle sopra priva di fiato e con la vista annebbiata dallo sforzo….ed era rimasta così per una decina di minuti, il tempo necessario a farle riacquistare un briciolo di forze

dopo di che si era messa a cavalcioni dei fianchi della biondina e si era tolta di dosso l’impermeabile fradicio e poi aveva fatto la stessa cosa con quello altrettanto grondante indossato da lei  
e questa volta quando la brunetta aveva visto i grandi e morbidi seni nudi di Clarke non aveva potuto fare a meno di accarezzarli .....  
ed il suo lungo membro molle appoggiato sui piccoli riccioli biondi del suo pube, non era riuscito a dimostrarsi insensibile…  
ma quello spontaneo indulgere di Lexa era durato solo qualche istante perche’ cio’ che le aveva trasmesso il contatto con la pelle dorata di Clarke ,era soprattutto … la sua totale mancanza di calore.....per questo si era affrettata a prendere dallo zaino la coperta asciutta e ad usarla per ricoprire le sue fredde nudita’

dopo di che aveva delicatamente cercato con le sue lunghe dita la ferita che si celava tra i capelli bagnati della biondina e quando l’aveva trovata aveva usato una garza e del disinfettante per ripulirla …. solo alla fine , l’aveva ricoperta con della pomata cicatrizzante  
poi aveva sfiorato il volto pallido e sudato di Clarke per controllare lo stato della sua ipotermia .. constatando che, purtroppo continuava a persistere....

ed era stato allora che la brunetta aveva deciso che l’unico modo che le rimaneva per tentare di riscaldarla era quello di usare il calore del proprio corpo  
per questo ancora nuda , si era sdraiata vicino a lei   
per questo l’aveva stretta tra le sue braccia forti  
< ti prego Clark e >  
le aveva mormorato con dolcezza, prima di chiudere i suoi stanchi occhi verdi e di cedere le armi alla sua stanchezza   
prima di scivolare nel sonno

Intanto fuori continuava a piovere , tra le raffiche di un vento notevolmente indebolito…

*****************************************************  
alle 10,05 la lancia di salvataggio di Olga e Jasmine aveva finalmente avvistato la spiaggia di Rurutu  
“ adesso…possiamo dire di avercela fatta..”  
aveva detto Manuel, l’ex primo ufficiale della Charlotte, con tono di voce sollevato, a Luca ed alle due donne  
Una mezz’oretta dopo anche quella del Comandante John e dei suoi passeggeri, si era arenata su una caletta della stessa isola  
“ per favore… allerta i soccorsi “  
aveva detto Finn, con tono di voce mesto …  
L’uomo infatti, non si era ancora del tutto rassegnato di aver perduto la moglie….  
ma soprattutto non riusciva a darsi pace del fatto che era lui quello che era voluto andare in Polinesia..... per pescare  
in un periodo dell’anno ancora considerato a rischio 

******************************************************************************  
Erano le 10,40 quando Clarke aveva finalmente aperto gli occhi…  
lo aveva capito perche’ aveva visto l’ora segnata dalle lancette illuminate di un gia’ visto orologio, che stava sul polso del braccio che le circondava la vita

< Lexa ! >

poi il forte dolore alla testa le aveva fatto ricordare ...  
Lei che scendeva dalla biscaglina che penzolava dalla murata dell’agonizzante Charlotte  
la brunetta che l’aspettava nel mare in tempesta e poi quell'onda anomala che le aveva strappato le mani appigliate alla corda…  
... il volo, l’urto doloroso ......e poi …il buio…

< dove sono ? >  
si era domandata , con aria smarrita, quando aveva iniziato a guardarsi attorno, vedendo solo la roccia scura della piccola caverna  
ma poi,quell’attimo di panico ,era stato velocemente sostituito dal rassicurante tepore dell’abbraccio della brunetta, che stava dormendo pressata sulla sua schiena…nuda

poi la sua vergogna era diventata imbarazzo ,quando aveva avvertito sul fondo schiena la calda pressione del grosso membro semi duro di Lexa...

< e ora …cosa faccio? >  
si era chiesta la biondina , mordendosi un labbro 

E non aveva ancora trovato la risposta , neanche un quarto d’ora dopo,quando la brunetta si era svegliata..

“ oh mio Dio…   
Clar ke ti sei svegliata !  
ero così preoccupata … "  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,quando aveva leggermente sollevato la testa, vedendo i suoi occhi azzurri finalmente aperti ......e pensosi…

" si…da poco….  
dove siamo ?.... Lexa…cos’e’ successo …non mi ricordo…”

" tranquilla....sei al sicuro.."  
le aveva sussurrato pressandosi a lei

ed era stato solo allora che la brunetta si era resa conto dello stato del proprio pene  
“ scusa… un’erezione riflessogena da contatto…  
...eri così fredda…”  
aveva farfugliato prima di allontanarsi dal morbido fondo schiena della biondina

“.... e’ naturale…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke, con il volto paonazzo

"...siamo su un piccolo atollo… non so dirti la sua esatta ubicazione…  
di sicuro lontano da Los Angeles …”

“ quando sei caduta in mare io…”  
aveva iniziato a dire la brunetta…  
dopo di che le aveva raccontato tutto…

“ insomma siamo due naufraghe…tipo Robinson Crusoe….”  
aveva detto Clarke, qualche minuto dopo

“ non proprio…sono sicura che non appena le condizioni metereologiche si saranno ristabilite  
..ci veranno a cercare..  
tuo marito avra’ di sicuro allertato i soccorsi…”

“ …sempre che sia sopravvissuto…”  
aveva commentato la biondina, da ultimo

“ hai fame ? “  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta  
“ un po’….ho mal di testa….”

" ...se vuoi ho dell’aspirina !  
aveva esclamato Lexa scoprendosi …

“ magari ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina cercando di mantenere lo sguardo fisso sulla roccia scura

“ vado a vedere se trovo qualcosa di commestibile…ha quasi smesso di piovere…  
tu intanto....vedi di riposare…”  
aveva detto la brunetta dopo un po’, quando aveva finito di vestirsi

***************************************

Una volta uscita, la prima cosa che Lexa aveva fatto era di andare alla lancia di salvataggio…  
e nasconderla tra le palme da cocco….  
<..per fortuna e’ leggera >  
si era detta mentre la trascinava …

Mentre quella di Clarke era stata di cercare di mettersi in piedi… ma la testa le girava maledettamente tanto, per questo si era dovuta afferrare alla sporgenza di una roccia , che stava vicino allo zaino d’emergenza di Lexa…

aveva mentalmente commentato, vedendo le due scatole che la brunetta aveva distrattamente lasciato sul pavimento della piccola caverna

< nascondere la lancia non servira’ a niente….Clarke tornera’ comunque da suo marito  
sei solo una stronza…egoista >  
si stava dicendo la brunetta, mentre acchiappava il primo grande granchio….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	12. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primo giorno , sull'atollo, dopo il naufragio

1° giorno sull'atollo

Quando Clarke era riuscita a riacquistare un po’ di stabilita’, aveva preso alcuni indumenti dal suo zaino di sopravvivenza e si era rivestita ….  
dopo di che si era sdraiata sopra la coperta, sperando che l’aspirina si decidesse a fare l'effetto di attenuare il suo forte mal di testa …  
per questo aveva chiuso gli occhi ed aveva cercato di rilassarsi….  
ma, un’ora dopo, si era dovuta rialzare perche’ l’unico risultato che aveva ottenuto era stato solo il continuo rivedere , tutti gli accadimenti della notte precedente   
l’immagine piu’ vivida che aveva avuto in quel ripensare ,era quella di Lexa che l’aspettava ai piedi della scaletta, sbatacchiata dal mare in tempesta ...   
“ senza di lei ..a quest’ora sarei in fondo al mare..”  
si era detta uscendo dalla piccola caverna

 

“ ehi, Lexa….come sta’ andando ?  
il mio stomaco comincia a borbottare dalla fame .."  
le aveva urlato, incamminandosi verso di lei

“ abbastanza bene… ho catturato sei granchi e raccolto gia', un bel po’ di molluschi…  
mi rimane solo da vedere se qualche gamberetto finira' nella mia nassa d'emergenza …  
comunque,tranquilla … la cena e' assicurata..

… non ti saresti dovuta muovere… con quella brutta ferita….  
.... come va il tuo mal di testa ? “  
aveva detto la brunetta, quando la biondina era stata abbastanza vicina , smettendo di rovistare tra le rocce della scogliera

“ leggermente meglio…   
ho cercato di riposarmi , ma stare da sola mi fa solo aumentare l’angoscia…

.. senza di te …non sarei sopravvissuta alla tempesta…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , guardando gli occhi verdi di Lexa

“ ssh….piantala…. Clar ke....  
...ho solo cercato di mantenere la mia promessa …  
tutt'al piu ' potrai farmi una telefonata di ringraziamento ,dopo che sarai atterrata a Los Angeles ..”

“…lo faro’….  
intanto, quando torneremo nel ….nostro rifugio  
vorrei dare un occhiata al tuo sopracciglio… mi pare che sia di nuovo gonfio… “

“ in effetti mi fa un po’ male…”

dopo di che Lexa aveva guardato il cielo  
“ ho l’impressione che presto ricomincera’ a piovere….  
per precauzione, vorrei raccogliere delle noci di cocco ,così avremo comunque qualcosa da bere.. la scorta d’acqua… purtoppo e’ minima…”

“ ma dov’e’ finita la lancia ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina, qualche secondo dopo, osservando la spiaggia deserta

“ l’ho messa al riparo ,quando ho visto riaddensarsi le nuvole…  
ma non ti preoccupare ,questa volta...al massimo scoppiera' un temporale …”  
aveva detto la brunetta con tono rassicurante,vedendo l’aria terrorizzata della biondina

“ uhm …va bene..…  
posso venire con te ed aiutarti a raccogliere le noci ? "

“ si…  
...ora possiamo andare ! “  
aveva detto Lexa mostrandole con fierezza ,i sei gamberoni rimasti intrappolati nella bottiglia di plastica ,che lei aveva trasformato in una specie di nassa

“ …. sei proprio brava con le mani !“  
aveva esclamato di getto la biondina , prima che le sue guance cominciassero a colorarsi di rosso

" ..dai, Clar ke .... muoviamoci .."  
aveva detto Lexa, percependo nei boxer, il fremito 

*******************************************  
Raccogliere le noci di cocco era stato facile, perche’ alcune erano gia' cadute sulla sabbia, staccate dal furioso vento della notte precedente

“ vado a vedere se trovo , tra le rocce, il posto adatto per togliere le bucce…”  
aveva detto la brunetta quando avevano finito di riempire due piccole sacche

“ uhm gia'.. me lo ricordo bene… il tuo metodo infallibile…”  
aveva commentato la biondina ,mordendosi un labbro ,   
ricordandosi di quello che aveva sentito quella volta che il suo dito aveva sfiorato la lingua calda della brunetta…  
quando aveva fatto scivolare nella sua bocca, un pezzettino di polpa bianca

“ tu intanto potresti portare i granchi ed i gamberi …alla caverna …”  
aveva detto la brunetta prima di muoversi verso la scogliera

 

“ Lexa !..ma sono ancora vivi   
oh mio Dio ….si muovono ! “  
aveva urlato poco dopo Clarke, mentre afferrava la piccola sacca di tela , che conteneva la loro cena

“ coraggio Robinson Crusue…ce la puoi fare !   
le aveva risposto Lexa , con un mezzo sorriso, mentre lasciava cadere un pezzo di roccia sulla punta della prima noce di cocco

********************************************************************

“ uah ..Lexa sono deliziosi !”  
aveva esclamato la biondina prima di rinfilare il dito nell'addome del grosso granchio e strappare un altro pezzo della sua prelibata polpa bianca

Poi pero’ ,quando aveva visto la punta della lingua di Lexa sfiorare le parti interne, a forma di vagina ,contenute tra le valve di una specie di vongola gigantesca  
aveva smesso di masticare ed aveva iniziato a fissarla 

“ …vuoi ..che te ne’ preparo una ?.”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, mentre si leccava le labbra, prima di appoggiare sulla sabbia ,con aria imbarazzata , l’enorme guscio vuoto, 

“ ..si, grazie ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, dopo di che aveva emesso un lungo sospiro... e poi aveva ripreso a masticare

**********************************************

Le prime gocce di pioggia erano iniziate a cadere quando Lexa aveva offerto a Clarke un pezzo di cocco 

“ sara’ meglio entrare ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , raccogliendo in fretta le poche stoviglie che facevano parte della dotazione d’emergenza della lancia di salvataggio

piu' tardi, quando avevano finito di cenare, Lexa aveva medicato la ferita alla testa di Clarke e la biondina aveva controllato e pulito quella al sopracciglio della brunetta 

“ e’ leggermente infiammata ..”  
aveva detto mentre il cielo cominciava a brontolare e prima d’ingoiare la terzultima capsula del blister della sua pillola contraccettiva

 

“ purtroppo ...ce n’era una sola ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta una mezz'oretta dopo, mentre srotolava sul pavimento di roccia della caverna la modesta stuoia da campeggio in EVA, che aveva recuperato staccandola dal fondo della lancia di salvataggio

“ beh …tanto abbiamo un unica coperta…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina sdraiandosi   
“ e non mi sono portata il pigiama ….”

dopo di che ,per piu’ di un’ora le due donne aveva continuato a rigirarsi ,ognuna persa nella confusione del proprio sentire..  
fino a che la stanchezza aveva prevalso sulla loro inquietudine , facendole addormentare

 

Quando il rumore fragoroso di un tuono aveva svegliato Clarke, i battiti del suo cuore sembravano impazziti e la sua salivazione era sparita  
< ..di nuovo !>  
aveva pensato mettendosi a sedere ..nel buio  
dopo di che aveva iniziato a tremare ed il suo respiro era diventato breve e rumoroso

“ Clar ke ? “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , risvegliata dal suo boccheggiare   
“ mi dispiace ….ti ho svegliato….”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina, nell'affanno 

“ non ti senti bene ?”  
le aveva chiesto subito Lexa, con tono di voce preoccupato

“.. ho paura ! … non riesco a respirare..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, con voce rotta

“ .. aspetta ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta accendendo la piccola torcia, dopo di che aveva ruotato la testa in direzione dell’ansimante biondina  
e quando aveva visto il panico che stava riempiendo i suoi occhi azzurri … l’ unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era mettersela in grembo e tenerla stretta tra le sue braccia forti

…. come aveva fatto tante volte con Costia , quando l’aveva vista piangere disperatamente ..  
...come dopo che i suoi genitori l’avevano cacciata da casa… a causa delle sue preferenze sessuali  
ma questo era successo tanto tanto tempo fa’ … ed era stata la sua spontanea reazione verso il dolore provato dalla donna che le aveva sussurrato tante volte “...ti amo …” 

mentre in quel momento la brunetta sapeva di non potersi comportare allo stesso modo con lei ..che era la moglie di Finn Collins

< Clar ke, ascoltami….e’ solo un temporale …. >  
stava per dirle ,quando si era ritrovata prigioniera del suo abbraccio disperato e della sua terribile ansia post traumatica   
“ Lexa,ti prego.. non te ne' andare ..”

“ no .. “   
le aveva sussurrato lei, mentre le appoggiava sulle spalle le sue mani aperte  
“ non me ne’ vado…”  
dopo di che, mentre le sussurrava   
“ tranquilla…. ora passa.."  
aveva iniziato a sfiorargliele con la delicata pressione dei suoi pollici 

dopo un po’ la biondina si era abbandonata a quel tocco gentile e rilassante ,chiudendo gli occhi  
e poi, non gli aveva riaperti ,neanche quando le mani della brunetta erano discese , con leggeri movimenti circolari, lungo la sua colonna vertebrale…

l'opera della brunetta era continuata anche dopo che il respiro della biondina era tornato tranquillo ed il battito del suo cuore, regolare  
e così, Clarke era scivolata in uno stato di languido torpore..che le aveva permesso di sentire le ondate di piacevole calore che le stavano invadendo il basso ventre ..

“ grazie Lexa..”  
aveva mormorato un attimo prima di ricadere molle sul suo fianco destro

“ ssh “  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta , mentre fissava estasiata il bordo delle sue mutandine…

dopo di che aveva accarezzato la pelle nuda del fondo schiena della biondina , evidenziato dallo spostamento casuale della sua t-shirt   
ed il suo membro si era eretto fiero nella penombra del loro rifugio

“…dormi Clarke “  
aveva farfugliato, mordendosi il labbro inferiore , prima di staccarsi da lei..   
poi aveva spento la torcia e si era lasciata ricadere ,senza fiato,con la schiena sulla stuoia a guardare il soffitto, sperando che questo potesse aiutarla a riguadagnare il controllo del respiro e della sua prepotente eccitazione

“ Lexa…sei troppo lontana….ti prego, avvicinati.. ho freddo…”  
le aveva chiesto la biondina, nel buio, non riuscendo a controllare il tremore insorto nel suo basso ventre per l’improvvisa perdita di contatto

“ Clar ..ke….scu..sami… no..n po..sso.…”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta , in pieno panico, alzando gli occhi al cielo …  
< Cristo ! >  
dopo di che si era girata di fianco ed aveva leggermente spostato il culo in modo da aggiustarlo contro quello della biondina

< … non mi basta ..>  
aveva sconsolatamente continuato a pensare Clarke per qualche minuto ,prima di sollevare il busto ed arrendersi all'urgenza del suo sentire  
“ scusami Lexa… ma non riesco a starti lontana..”  
le aveva mormorato nell'orecchio ,mentre s’incollava alla sua forte schiena

la brunetta sentendo sul collo il suo fiato caldo per un po' era rimasta immobile , a fronteggiare l'eccesso di salivazione  
poi , quando si era leggermente calmata ,aveva chiuso gli occhi ed appoggiato i palmi aperti delle sue mani sul dorso di quelle della biondina   
che, nel frattempo, avevano circondato i suoi piccoli seni sodi 

“ Clarke…ora cerca di dormire …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta,mentre cercava di sintonizzarsi con il rumore della pioggia che continuava a cadere

dopo di che aveva trascorso il resto della notte a vegliare sul sonno tranquillo della biondina e solo ,quand’era arrivata l’alba , ed aveva smesso di piovere,  
Lexa si era silenziosamente alzata , nella penombra della caverna si era vestita e poi era uscita  
per andare a camminare sulla spiaggia , sperando che i colori tenui del giorno nascente, potessero aiutarla a trovare un po' di pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...
> 
> spero che la mia stanchezza non mi abbia fatto commettere troppi errori ...


	13. X ( P 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elicottero di soccorso...in vista

2° giorno sull’atollo  
Quando la biondina si era svegliata, i raggi del sole avevano gia’ invaso la caverna e .....purtroppo era sola…  
“ Lexa ! “  
aveva esclamato sollevandosi subito a sedere sulla stuoia , dopo di che si era infilata in fretta il bikini ed era uscita per andare a cercarla,con il cuore che batteva a mille

“ buongiorno Clarke “  
le aveva detto la brunetta quando l’aveva vista arrivare di corsa sulla spiaggia…

“ ..per fortuna....sei qui …”

“ ...dove vuoi che vada ?  
mi sono alzata quando ha smesso di piovere ,perche' volevo controllare se il mare si era calmato …sai …per i soccorsi,   
.. purtroppo e’ ancora troppo mosso,ma non ti preoccupare gli elicotteri potranno volare… vedrai presto, ci troveranno…”  
aveva detto la brunetta mentre continuava a sminuzzare la polpa bianca di un cocco , usando lo spuntone di una roccia, come se fosse una grattugia

“ cosa stai facendo ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina , ignorando il resto della conversazione

“ vorrei preparare dell’olio di cocco ,mi piace usarlo per marinare il pesce …  
ma ,piu' che altro cerco di tenermi impegnata .... sono sicura che non faro' in tempo ad usarlo .... "

“ uhm…. le tue doti di sopravvivenza sono davvero ammirevoli…”  
aveva detto Clarke fissandole le labbra

“ grazie.....   
tra poco vado ad immergermi all’interno della barriera, se saro' fortunata ,riusciro’ a prendere qualcosa di commestibile …”  
aveva detto la brunetta mostrandole una specie di fiocina rudimentale ,che aveva costruito scorticando, con il suo coltellino multiuso, la punta di un bastone di legno che aveva trovato sulla spiaggia

Intanto che Lexa parlava, Clarke continuava a guardarla con aria persa

“ ecco dovrebbe bastare …”  
aveva detto la brunetta , qualche minuto dopo, osservando il quantitativo della polpa di cocco grattugiata , raccolto in un pezzo di tela 

“ ora la svuoto in questo secchio e la mescolo con dell’acqua …”  
aveva continuato a dire…..alla sempre piu’ attonita biondina…

dopo di che aveva messo la tela sopra l’unica pentola che avevano e l’aveva usata per filtrare il composto, quindi l'aveva strizzato ben bene , ottenendo un liquido biancastro…

“ ecco fatto !…questa e’ la famosa crema di cocco !  
ora dovra’ riposare per 5/6 ore, così la parte grassa , che mi serve per fare l’olio, verra’ in superficie…

e visto che aspettare senza far niente ,non mi piace , ora vado a pescare…  
se hai fame…. li’ c’e’ il liquido del cocco e nella caverna ci sono delle barrette energetiche ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta indicando a Clarke, una bottiglietta di plastica …

dopo di che si era infilata le sue scarpette di gomma ed aveva preso la fiocina di legno  
“ ..se non sai cosa fare ,potresti raccogliere le barbe delle noci e vedere di trovare qualche pezzo di legno da mettere ad asciugare ,potrebbe servirci per fare il fuoco  
.. a dopo ..”

“ si…”   
aveva farfugliato la biondina con aria assente , resa quasi incapace di parlare da quell'insolito fare deciso ed un po’< rude > di Lexa

“ se non muoio prima …”  
aveva mormorato poco dopo, osservando a bocca aperta, il movimento dei muscoli delle sue lunghe gambe, messi in risalto dal difficoltoso incedere nella sabbia bianca bagnata

< potente !>  
aveva pensato ,mentre la guardava entrare in mare ,con le movenze feline di un’agile guerriera 

< … spettacolare ! >  
si era detta da ultimo, quando aveva visto uscire fuori dall’acqua le forme rotonde del suo culo perfetto, giusto un attimo prima, che scomparissero dalla sua vista per sprofondare nel blu’ dell'oceano

< e maledettamente eccitante ..>  
aveva constatato Clarke , mentre raccoglieva alcuni dei gusci delle noci di cocco svuotate da Lexa, avvertendo lo stato pietoso degli slip del suo bikini

 

< …non sarai stata troppo rude , con lei..>  
< .. ne’ abbiamo gia’ discusso stamattina, ed avevamo convenuto che assumere un comportamento distaccato …fosse un buon modo ,per cercare di sopravvivere… >  
< si, hai ragione Lexa !….pesca, e non pensare a lei.. >  
era questo il dibattito mentale che stava affrontando la brunetta ,mentre inseguiva la sua prima preda ...una bella aragosta...  
con il grosso pene che continuava duramente a protestare, per niente soddisfatto, di essere ancora così, a sei ore di distanza dagli avvenimenti della notte precedente

***********************************************

2 ore dopo..

“ presto Clarke …dobbiamo andare alla lancia, a prendere la pistola lanciarazzi  
..sta’ arrivando un elicottero della Guardia Costiera francese…”  
aveva detto l’ansimante Lexa, arrivando di corsa nei pressi dell’entrata della caverna ..

“ …ci hanno trovato ! ..presto potrai tornare a casa… alla tua vita ! “  
aveva aggiunto, mentre distrattamente gettava sulla sabbia, la sua rudimentale fiocina di legno

< generosa !>  
“ ... cos'hai preso ? “  
le aveva chiesto Clarke , senza smettere di continuare a lisciare , con un pezzo di roccia vulcanica, il bordo del guscio della noce di cocco ,che aveva in mano

“ …due aragoste, un polipo , una piccola cernia … ed alcune ma’oa ..”   
aveva elencato in fretta la brunetta, mentre cercava di raggruppare i suoi capelli bagnati   
“ ma che t’importa…  
..presto potrai mangiare hamburger e patatine fritte….”  
aveva aggiunto mentre se li strizzava

< sexy ! >  
“ non mi piacciono…e’ cibo spazzatura..   
....preferisco del buon pesce fresco …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,alzandosi in piedi

“ mangerai quello che ti pare…ora non abbiamo tempo di discutere i tuoi gusti alimentari  
…muoviti ….dobbiamo farci vedere ..”  
aveva detto Lexa , mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

< adorabile ! >  
“ …e’ tutta la mattina che mi dici cosa fare…  
….e’ così che tratti le tue amanti ? ”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, avvicinandosi….

“..no…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta guardando quegli occhi azzurri oramai così pericolosamente vicini..  
“ e comunque … che t’importa….. non la sei ....e non la sarai mai …. “  
aveva aggiunto di getto, subito dopo...senza pensare

“ …. stanotte .. mi hai fatto tremare … “  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,appoggiando delicatamente una mano sulla sua spalla 

“ … avevi un attacco di panico …. e’ normale…”

“ non era paura ,Lexa….  
...era desiderio …”

“ oh ! anch’io ti volevo….Clarke …non sai quanto ! ..così tanto da provare dolore… "  
aveva confessato, dopo un po' la brunetta , con aria sconsolata

“ ..per questo ti sei allontanata da me ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina, guardando i suoi velati occhi smeraldini, con aria tenera

“ ..si… stavo per perdere il controllo..  
ma..ora … parlare di questo, non ha senso  
lo sapevo fin dall’inizio ….che prima o poi…saresti tornata...da lui…. "  
aveva ribattuto Lexa, con tono di voce rassegnato

" ....comunque…non ho piu’ alcuna intenzione di dirti cosa devi fare ,ci vado da sola, a segnalare la nostra presenza…”

dopo di che la brunetta si era voltata ed aveva gia' iniziato a muoversi, quando le mani di Clarke le avevano artigliato le spalle  
“ fermati Lexa !  
le aveva urlato la biondina ,con tono alterato

poi ,per qualche eterno secondo, era rimasta a corto di saliva...

" ..e’ tutta la vita che cerco di soddisfare i desideri degli altri.. rinunciando ai miei  
stanotte non ho avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo… ora ce l’ho …  
ti prego ….non andare, voglio rimanere qui…con te… "  
aveva detto la biondina, quando era tornata in grado di parlare ,stringendosi convulsamente alla schiena della brunetta 

“ Clarke….e’ una pazzia, lasciami andare…  
...non voglio rovinare la tua vita…”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta con aria impotente

“ ma come te lo devo dire !  
le aveva gridato la biondina afferrando i suoi fianchi , in moda da costringerla a voltarsi  
" ..ti voglio ! "

“ forse così.. “  
aveva mormorato un secondo dopo, mentre sovrapponeva le sue mani sulla nuca dell'attonita brunetta  
dopo di che l'aveva attratta a se ed aveva iniziato a sfiorare,con le sue labbra morbide , quelle leggermente dischiuse di lei  
" baciami Lexa ..."

la sopraffatta brunetta per qualche secondo, non era stata in grado di ubbidire,   
ma poi, quando la lingua vellutata di Clarke aveva accarezzato la sua…si era entusiasticamente unita, dimenticandosi subito del fatto che lei era la moglie di Finn Collins   
“ Clar ..ke..”  
aveva farfugliato , poco dopo,mentre furiosamente rovistava ogni angolo della sua bocca   
dopo di che aveva iniziato a sospingerla verso la caverna , con le mani gia’ intente a trafficare con la clip del reggiseno del suo bikini

“ qui Jasper….  
Latitudine: -22.3528, Longitudine: -151.04  
22° 17′ 10″ Sud, 151° 11′ 22″ Ovest  
....Niente da segnalare ….”  
aveva comunicato il pilota dell’elicottero di soccorso alla base ,prima di allontanarsi dall'atollo

***************************************************  
“ ohh.. i tuoi seni sono spettacolari..."  
stava mormorando la brunetta mentre li stringeva tra le dita lunghe delle sue belle mani   
“ sii ...grandi e morbidi …”  
aveva aggiunto un secondo dopo ,quando aveva gia’ inchiodato la schiena di Clarke sulla nuda roccia della parete della caverna 

“ mi stai uccidendo…”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina, qualche minuto dopo , leggermente amaccata dalla veemenza dell’assalto di Lexa

“ scusami…”  
aveva detto la brunetta , senza smettere di premere il suo duro e grosso rigonfiamento contro gli slip del bikini di Clarke

 

“ oh mio Dio ! “  
aveva borbottato piu' tardi, la biondina, gia' abbondantemente stravolta da quei devastanti dieci minuti di incessante e frenetico strusciarsi contro l'ancora nascosto,  
ma comunque consistente membro di Lexa  
" mi togli il fiato.."  
aveva aggiunto,prima di afferrarsi ai suoi fianchi e cercare un sostegno per le sue gambe diventate improvvisamente molli   
dopo di che ,nel suo respirare affannato, le aveva farfugliato   
“ sei troppo vestita , togliti la maglietta…e’ bagnata …”

“ si ..”  
aveva distrattamente mormorato la brunetta,un secondo dopo ,mentre la gettava... lontana  
e poi Clarke aveva dovuto chiudere gli occhi quando i piccoli seni sodi di Lexa avevano iniziato a sfiorare i suoi ed un altro getto di liquido caldo era uscito dalla sua apertura bagnata, inondando la sua tremolante vagina  
“ rallenta…”  
aveva mormorato ,poco dopo, quando le sue ginocchia avevano iniziato a cedere

“ si ..”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta ,senza smettere di leccare e mordicchiare il lobo dell’orecchio della biondina

“ ahh “  
aveva quasi urlato lei,piegando all'indietro la testa, sopraffatta dai brividi di piacere

 

“ mi farai morire…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,prima di imprigionare la punta della lingua di Clarke tra le sue labbra ed iniziare a succhiarla senza ritegno ,con trasporto e con... molta saliva  
< o mi scoppiera’ >  
aveva pensato qualche secondo dopo, avvertendo l'incredibile durezza del suo grande pene

dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare la sua lingua intorno ai turgidi capezzoli di lei strappandole un lungo gemito di piacere che aveva fatto tremare i suoi lombi   
“ ti voglio..”  
aveva mormorato l'arrapata brunetta ,mentre le sue labbra cominciavano a lambire lo stomaco della biondina 

“…. aspetta ..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri ,qualche minuto dopo ,quando aveva sentito la lingua calda di Lexa sfiorarle il bordo degli slip del bikini  
dopo di che aveva afferrato il suo volto   
“ guardami ..”  
le aveva detto con tono di voce roco, ma poi, il desiderio riflesso nel verde scuro dei suoi occhi l'aveva fatta inginocchiare  
“ Lexa… la tua passione…mi spaventa…”  
le aveva confessato ,mordendosi nervosamente un labbro 

“ scusami….”  
le aveva detto la brunetta perdendosi subito nel blu’ dell'abisso dei suoi occhi  
dopo di che aveva cercato di darsi una calmata.... ponendo la sua attenzione sui giochi di luce riflessi sulla parete della caverna  
e quando ne' aveva trovata un po'.. l'aveva presa tra le braccia e poi lentamente aveva ricominciato a baciarla sulle labbra  
e solo quando aveva sentito che il respiro della biondina era tornato tranquillo le aveva circondato la vita con le sue braccia  
dopo di che si era lasciata ricadere con la schiena sopra la stuoia portandosela dietro

“ sei bellissima..”  
le aveva detto Clarke ,qualche minuto dopo ,sedendosi a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi, prima d'iniziare ad accarezzare i suoi piccoli seni sodi 

“ ohh..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta fissando stupita quegli occhi azzurri semi aperti , che la stavano guardando con desiderio  
e poi aveva iniziato a tremare quando le mani morbide della biondina aveva iniziato a discendere sfiorandole delicatamente prima l'addome e poi il suo ventre sodo…  
fino a fermarsi a pochi centimetri dall'elastico dei suoi short….  
dopo di che , per qualche minuto, l'unico rumore che aveva rotto il silenzio del piccolo atollo era stato quello dei loro respiri brevi ed affannati   
ed erano rimaste così, ferme a fissarsi ,fino a che la biondina si era mordicchiata un labbro

“ Clarke..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, qualche secondo dopo, avvertendo la delicata intrusione delle sue dita dentro ai suoi boxer neri  
e poi aveva sollevato il bacino ,quando le aveva sentite avvolgersi decise attorno al suo pene eretto 

“ e’…. e’….enorme “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina , osservando le sue dimensioni, dopo che l'aveva liberato dell'elastica gabbia contenitiva in cui era stato rinchiuso ,   
dopo di che aveva tolto tutto cio’ che era d’intralcio al suo devastante desiderio di conoscerne anche il sapore

leccare tutto il pene di Lexa, in lunghezza e larghezza, aveva richiesto alla lingua di Clarke molte acrobazie non che' l’uso contemporaneo di entrambe le mani…  
ma poi quando finalmente si era presa in bocca la sua enorme punta ….i prolungati gemiti di piacere usciti dalle labbra di Lexa …  
l’avevano ampiamente ripagata di tutto quel suo devoto operare   
ed anche la sua vagina aveva avuto la sua bella gratifica quando la biondina aveva iniziato a succhiare, con passione, l'enorme glande …  
infatti quel sapore inebriante, che aveva riempito la bocca di Clarke ,l'aveva fatta pulsare violentemente

e per la brunetta resistere all'impulso di mettere le mani tra i suoi capelli biondi per tenerle ferma la testa e spingerlo dentro ...  
aveva richiesto l’uso di tutti i sentimenti che provava per lei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))


	14. X ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa..time...

< … non adesso >  
si era detta Lexa, sollevando la schiena , prima di muoversi...

poi la biondina non aveva neanche capito bene ,come fosse potuto succedere ,che si fosse ritrovata improvvisamente sdraiata sopra la stuoia ,distesa a pancia in su’..  
e con la bocca vuota  
stava per manifestare il proprio disappunto con un  
< Lexaaa ! >  
quando aveva sentito le mani di lei cominciare a premere gentili sull’interno delle sue cosce , per cercare di fargliele aprire…  
qualche secondo dopo,tra le sue gambe aperte si era ritrovata la folta chioma dei suoi capelli scuri...ed il calore del suo fiato

così, quando la lingua calda della brunetta era languidamente passata per la prima volta sopra le grandi labbra della sua vagina ….  
invece di protestare ,Clarke aveva ricominciato a tremare

poi, pensare, per la biondina ….era diventato alquanto complicato  
perche’ < oh mio Dio > lei non gliela stava leccando come se fosse un francobollo  
< No ! > …lei lo stava facendo....con il trasporto di chi e' < sicuro di non avere un domani …>

< ora …mi scopera’…>  
continuava a dirsi la biondina, man mano che il tempo passava

“ ooh ! ”  
aveva esclamato una ventina di minuti dopo ,quando la lingua della brunetta era scivolata attraverso la sua apertura bagnata ….  
dopo di che la biondina non aveva potuto fare altro che iniziare a perdere la testa , perche' lei...  
< si, che ci sapeva fare con la lingua ! >  
quei guizzi improvvisi e fantastici che stava usando per esplorare i dintorni erano divini  
e poi,come se tutto questo non bastasse, lo stava pure facendo ,lentamente….perche’era chiaro che lei , a differenza di qualcun altro, non andava di fretta….

così, non c'era voluto un secolo prima che il suo ventre cominciasse a sussultare e che i suoi fianchi iniziassero a dimenarsi sconsideratamente , impazienti di andare incontro a quella morbida penetrazione che le stava facendo vedere le stelle 

e poi era rimasta senza fiato, quando la brunetta aveva fatto scivolare il pollice sopra la sua clitoride ,perche' < come diamine lo aveva capito ? > che lei era cosi’ vicina ...  
domanda destinata ad non avere risposta, perche' , qualche secondo dopo, Clarke era gia' stata travolta dalle contrazioni veloci e potenti del suo primo orgasmo  
" Lexa !"  
aveva gridato, mentre affondava le unghie nella schiena della brunetta...

e la poveretta si era dovuta stringere forte la base del suo grosso pene perche’ lui, per colpa del risuono di quell'invoco, si era commosso…  
sulla sua punta infatti, erano comparse delle goccioline di liquido pre-eiaculatorio  
< non ora….verra’ il tuo turno >

Quando Clarke era esplosa, Lexa aveva smesso subito di stimolarle la clitoride , ma non di spingere la lingua dentro l'entrata oramai morbida e dilatata.....  
aveva solo rallentato il movimento , per aiutarla a farle uscire fuori fino all'ultima goccia del suo piacere,che la brunetta si era bevuta con ardente devozione

dopo di che , con la bocca ancora piena di quel suo sapore, deliziosamente asprigno,aveva pazientemente aspettato, leccandosi le labbra, che il respiro della biondina tornasse tranquillo ...accontentandosi di dare al suo povero pene una leggera pompata ..quasi a volergli gentilmente rammentare che , malgrado le apparenze , lei non si era scordata di lui

**************************************

Clarke era sdraiata ad occhi chiusi, e stava ancora galleggiando sospesa nel languore del suo nuovo ed estatico stato d’appagamento ,quando la lingua della brunetta aveva ripreso ad operare..  
< Cristo ! >  
si era detta, spalancando i suoi occhi azzurri 

ma qualche minuto dopo ,il suo iniziale stupore era stato velocemente sostituito dalle piacevoli ondate di calore che avevano ricominciato ad invadere il suo ventre ...  
< e’ proprio vero che l'appetito vien mangiando ...>  
si era detta la biondina, dopo un po', quando si era ritrovata senza fiato e con la vagina di nuovo tremolante e bagnata  
piacevolmente stupita dalla maestria che la brunetta stava dimostrando di possedere nell’arte dei preliminari  
< per quanto ancora...sarebbero durati ? >  
aveva pensato la biondina poco dopo, quando un dito aveva iniziato a stuzzicarle l'entrata ....

< si.. ho capito che sei generosa...ma non esagerare... Lexa, pensa un po'... anche a te..>  
avrebbe voluto dirle , dopo che quel lungo dito le era facilmente scivolato dentro 

" ooh...sei così bagnata "  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta, prima d'iniziare a muoverlo

" mmh , ah ! ... si..."

mezz'oretta di ripetute percussioni alternate a leggere pressioni su un punto ben preciso ,che peraltro Clarke neanche sapeva di possedere ,avevano gia' portato il suo livello di eccitazione vicino allo stadio del non ritorno ...  
< poi, mi prendero' cura di te....>  
continuava a dirsi mentre gemeva di piacere

percio' quando Lexa le era entrata dentro con il secondo dito, l'unica cosa che aveva fatto, oltre che infilarle le dita tra i capelli, era stato d'iniziare a roteare i fianchi ...  
e scordarsi del suo precedente essersi sentita... un po' egoista ...

dopo di che aveva iniziato a sudare perche' sembrava quasi che la brunetta avesse deciso di usare le sue dita per divertirsi a farla impazzire ....  
alternando movimenti veloci e profondi a devastanti ed interminabili rallentamenti

insomma ,quando le contrazioni delle pareti della vagina di Clarke cominciavano a farsi piu' frenetiche....Lexa ...si fermava  
la sua vulva aveva inesorabilmente continuato a bagnarsi ,nella speranza di essere riempita e la tremolante apertura ad allargarsi sempre di piu',per facilitare l'accesso di quelle due dita , che a questo punto dubitava, che sarebbero bastate a soddisfare le sue rinnovate ed impellenti necessita' di esplodere .. nuovamente

" Lexa..hai deciso di farmi morire ? "  
le aveva mormorato ad un certo punto ,avvertendo l'impellente necessita' di porre rimedio al proprio strazio  
" smettila di torturarmi... non ce la faccio piu'... "

" ...vuoi che mi fermo ? "  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta con tono suadente, smettendo di muoversi

" nooo ! .... ti prego....  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, avvertendo l'incontrollabile sussulto del suo ventre  
dopo di che si era nervosamente mordicchiata un labbro, prima di sussurrarle, con imbarazzo  
" magari...potresti deciderti... a scoparmi..."

la brunetta aveva socchiuso gli occhi ed ingoiato il brivido di piacere provocato dalla richiesta di Clarke, ed il suo membro aveva avuto un sussulto gioioso... 

 

" ..sei sicura ...di volerlo ? "  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta ,con tono incerto, mentre pregustava in bocca la sensazione del suo grosso pene sprofondato nella sua vulva vellutata  
... in quella nicchia calda e bagnata che la sua lingua e le sue dita avevano gia' avuto il piacere di conoscere

dopo di che Lexa aveva tolto le dita ed era andata a sdraiarsi sopra di lei , lasciando che il suo grosso membro si adagiasse contro i piccoli riccioli biondi del pube di Clarke....  
un attimo di tregua prima d'iniziare a strusciarsi contro di lei....

" baciami..."  
le aveva mormorato la biondina , allargando le gambe 

e la brunetta non se l'era fatto dire due volte ...un secondo dopo la sua lingua guizzava gia' contro il suo palato ..  
" sai di me ...  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, quando si erano fermate a riprendere fiato ,  
dopo di che aveva messo le mani sulle rotonde natiche di Lexa ed aveva fatto pressione per aumentare il contatto con il suo membro duro

" vuoi fare la preziosa ? ..."  
aveva chiesto , dopo un po', una devastata Clarke,con voce rotta ,quando il ventre aveva iniziato a farle male dal desiderio

" no..."  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , prima di allungarsi per prendere lo zaino...

" cosa stai facendo ? "

" prendo..il preservativo..."  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,con aria improvvisamente impacciata

" se... sei ..a posto... ...non serve ...  
...e poi,non mi piace "

la brunetta aveva iniziato ad ingoiare saliva, perche' non l'aveva fatto mai senza protezione ....ma sopratutto ... perche' glielo aveva chiesto…lei

" va bene..."  
aveva mormorato, dopo di che aveva mordicchiato il labbro superiore della biondina , che in risposta aveva iniziato ad accarezzarle le natiche....  
rimettendo in moto il movimento dei fianchi della brunetta

***************************************************************  
gli occhi di Lexa erano diventati scuri come la foresta all’imbrunire ,quando aveva finito di succhiare i capezzoli turgidi della biondina  
ed il suo respiro corto ed affannato…  
“ non voglio farti male….”  
aveva sussurrato all’orecchio dell’altrettanto infoiata biondina

“ ti voglio…”  
le aveva mormorato lei,guardandola con occhi blu’ come il colore dell’oceano in tempesta

“ oh...io di piu’…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta , dopo di che si era leggermente scostata  
< ...ci siamo..>  
aveva pensato Lexa mentre si prendeva in mano il suo membro duro , prima di scoprirne del tutto l’enorme glande  
poi, quand’era stato libero l’aveva velocemente appoggiato sull’entrata morbida e grondante della biondina 

qualche istante dopo stava gia' muovendo il bacino , pronta per dare la prima leggera spinta

“ ahi “  
aveva Clarke rimanendo senza fiato ….

e siccome Lexa aveva visto l’attimo di smarrimento che aveva attraversato le pupille dilatate dei suoi occhi ,aveva aspettato rimanendo ferma che ricominciasse a respirare  
solo quando l’aveva fatto,aveva dato la seconda e piu’ profonda spinta, riuscendo a far entrare la punta del suo enorme pene attraverso la stretta entrata della biondina  
“ oh mio Dio ! ...no...“  
aveva mormorato Clarke affondando i polpastrelli nei forti bicipiti della brunetta, sopraffatta dal dolore e dal terrore che Lexa le avesse appena sfondato la vagina

“ mi fa male…”

“ ….lo so’…faro’ piano… e' solo una questione di...dilatazione  
non c’e’ fretta, abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo… “  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta, accarezzandole teneramente la fronte sudata ed i capelli biondi scomposti

“ tranquilla…respira con me …”  
aveva aggiunto dopo un po’, sfiorandole la pancia

“ si …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , prima di protendere le labbra verso quelle di Lexa  
uno scambio inizialmente tenero che, presto , si era trasformato in una piacevole battaglia di lingue , che aveva decisamente ammorbidito la tensione di Clarke  
“ continua a respirare …”  
le aveva ricordato Lexa ,avvertendo il calo della pressione intorno alla punta del proprio membro  
dopo di che, prima di risolversi di provare a dare un'altra spinta , aveva guardato gli occhi azzurri della biondina, in cerca della sua approvazione  
l’impercettibile movimento delle sue ciglia era stato il suo silenzioso benestare

la brunetta allora, aveva tirato indietro il bacino ,poi aveva chiuso gli occhi ed ....aveva spinto 

“ ahh!“  
aveva esclamato Lexa ,sentendosi avvolgere la prima meta’ del suo grosso membro, dalle pareti vellutate della vagina di Clarke…  
che era ancora stretta, ma questa volta , sicuramente, sufficientemente lubrificata ..  
per questo Lexa aveva fatto uscire quasi del tutto il suo membro prima di spingerlo di nuovo dentro…..

“ non ti fermare…”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina afferrandole una mano  
quelle poche parole avevano incoraggiato il movimento ancora lento della brunetta che non si era fermata  
ma che , al contrario, l'aveva proseguito …fino a che penetrarla era diventato agevole e scorrevole….

Clarke aveva iniziato ad assecondarlo portando avanti ed indietro il bacino ,ma soprattutto iniziando a gemere di piacere... alla grande...

Come del resto stava facendo Lexa , che stava incredibilmente apprezzando, l'intimo e totale contatto del suo pene con le pareti della vagina della biondina  
infatti la mancanza della solita barriera del sottile velo di lattice del preservativo… l'aveva fatta ulteriormente arrapare  
per questo aveva leggermente aumentato il ritmo penetrativo ed aggiunto delle piccole, ma profonde spinte , che avevano permesso al suo portentoso pene, il guadagno di altro prezioso spazio  
La sua schiena era sudata , così come lo era il volto della biondina …

“ di piu’..non posso ...davvero.. sono piena …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina,nel suo affannato respirare, ad un certo punto..  
quando ,alla totale e piena penetrazione, mancavano ancora tre dita traverse del grosso e duro membro di Lexa

“ va bene così …tranquilla…sono tutta dentro ..”  
le aveva mentito la brunetta , mordendosi un labbro , sperando che Clarke non andasse a controllare..  
dopo di che aveva ulteriormente incrementato il ritmo e la biondina aveva iniziato a gridare di piacere ed a dimenare i fianchi  
“ ..si così…Lexa “  
le aveva mormorato, dopo un po', affondando i suoi denti bianchi nel punto pulsante del collo della brunetta

“ Clar ke ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta, mentre faceva scivolare fuori dalla vagina della biondina piu’ di meta’ del suo lungo e granitico pene  
“ non ti fermare …”

“ no…”  
aveva detto la brunetta iniziando a mordicchiare uno dei suoi turgidi capezzoli , dopo di che era nuovamente e furiosamente ri-sprofondata dentro di lei  
" si,così..."  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, mentre cercava di aggrapparsi alla stuoia  
gesto che aveva esaltato Lexa... che a quel punto si era scatenata, imponendo un ritmo indiavolato alla sua ancora incompleta penetrazione 

“ si, scopami … “  
aveva urlato Clarke ,mentre allargava di piu' le gambe e mordeva selvaggiamente la spalla della brunetta, facendola sussultare 

e poi ,quando Lexa aveva sentito le prime contrazioni delle pareti della vagina risucchiarle il membro come se fosse entrato in un vortice  
...anche lei aveva gridato di piacere….  
" aah...si..."

dopo di che aveva leggermente cambiato l’angolo di penetrazione ed aumentato ulteriormente il ritmo….facendo impazzire la biondina ….  
i movimenti dei fianchi di Clarke erano diventati frenetici ed il suo respiro caotico e breve  
la tempesta prima della quiete...  
perche' poco dopo, aveva irrigidito le pelvi e sollevato in aria i lombi e poi si era aggrappata ai capelli scuri della brunetta  
“ vengo ! …”  
aveva esclamato un attimo prima di esplodere, chiudendo i suoi occhi blu'  
“ Lexaaa “  
aveva urlato ,quando il suo bacino aveva iniziato a sussultare e la sua vagina si era aperta come un fiore…

la brunetta per qualche secondo aveva quasi smesso di muoversi , incapace di respirare ..  
perche' < oh mio Dio ... lei era così bella ! > .... molto di piu' ....di come se la fosse immaginata...tante volte

dopo di che Lexa aveva sollevato i fianchi e poi aveva spinto tutto il suo enorme membro dentro di lei , fino a penetrarla completamente  
" Clar kee ! "

“ oh mio Diooo ! ”  
aveva urlato la disfatta biondina ,subito dopo,quando la brunetta , oramai fuori controllo,aveva iniziato a colpire, con foga il fondo della sua vagina  
poi pero' si era liquefatta e persa …perche’ l’orgasmo iniziato , poco prima,nel suo basso ventre, le era esploso in mezzo al petto … privandola delle sue facolta' mentali  
e riducendo la sua vagina ad un panetto... di burro

Per questo quando Lexa aveva fatto uscire buona parte del suo lungo pene prima di riaffondarlo tutto dentro di lei , aveva gridato di piacere  
perche’ adesso sprofondare dentro a Clarke era diventato scivoloso ed umido...era come immergersi nell’oceano blu’

“ dammi la tua lingua “  
le aveva chiesto poco dopo , quando i suoi testicoli che stavano sbattendo contro l'ano della biondina ,avevano iniziato a gonfiarsi ed il suo pene si era ulteriormente allungato  
dopo di che aveva messo le mani sotto le ginocchia di Clarke, e le aveva fatto rannicchiare le gambe in modo da farla ulteriormente allargare..  
poi era violentemente sprofondata in lei

Clarke si era presa la lingua e tutto il resto perche’ nel delirio dei suoi accesi sensi ,continuare a godere di quel < sesso sporco e senza limiti > era l'unica cosa che le importava  
“ si ..prendimi tutta ! “

per questo ,quando le sue pareti vellutate avevano ricominciato a pulsare ,aveva avvolto le gambe attorno ai fianchi della brunetta e mordicchiato il turgido capezzolo di uno dei suoi piccoli seni sodi  
per questo quando aveva guardato gli occhi scuri di Lexa , il suo sguardo micidiale aveva quasi tramortito la brunetta e rinnovato la furia della frenetica ed impetuosa penetrazione del suo pene , diventato duro come il marmo  
" di piu'... ! "

“ si, Clar ke io..oh …ti godo...”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre roteava i fianchi e metteva le mani sotto alle natiche morbide del suo sedere in modo da penetrarla ancora piu' profondamente

poi quando il violento pulsare delle pareti della biondina che avvolgevano il suo grande membro era diventato frenetico ….anche il suo glande aveva iniziato a contrarsi  
“ Lexa …”

“ si…anch'io !”  
aveva urlato la brunetta dopo l’ultima vigorosa spinta , quando il suo seme era violentemente schizzato fuori dalla punta del suo grosso membro inondando la cervice di Clarke..  
poi la brunetta non aveva capito piu’ niente perche’ il suo cervello era andato in tilt … annientato dalle potenti convulsioni del suo estatico orgasmo ….  
e dalla sua interminabile eiaculazione… che la stava finalmente svuotando…  
e così, quando 22 secondi dopo ,era crollata esausta su Clarke credeva di essere finita in Paradiso ,tra le braccia calde e confortevoli di un angelo

la biondina , aveva dovuto attendere che il suo ventre la smettesse di sussultare.... prima di essere in grado di avvolgerle attorno alla sua schiena  
dopo di che si era abbandonata, sfinita ed appagata, a quel mondo senza tempo e spazio.... fatto solo di calda luce ...

fuori dalla caverna l'orologio solare segnava le 16,15 ,quando le due stremate donne si erano addormentate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spero di non deludere troppo le vostre aspettative ...  
> ricordatevi che sono una dilettante :)
> 
> e poi descrivere con le parole certe situazioni e sensazioni non e' facile....
> 
> ....comunque buona lettura e come sempre un grande a chi mi legge ;)))


	15. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> il buongiorno si vede dal mattino !

< ..allora non era un sogno ..>  
Si era detta la biondina , piu’ di un’ora dopo, quando aveva aperto gli occhi…avvertendo la pressione del grosso membro molle di Lexa sulla coscia ….  
dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare una mano tra le gambe, constatando l'enormita' dell’area appiccicosa della sua pelle …  
< mi ha allagata !...con quel suo enorme pene >

< cazzo… mi fa ancora male….! >  
aveva pensato percependo lo stato dolorante della sua vagina   
poi pero’ quel fastidioso indolenzimento le aveva soprattutto ricordato i suoi tre incredibili e portentosi orgasmi ….   
persino ,il primo,quello piu’ breve e meno potente ,era stato migliore di ogni suo precedente orgasmo con Finn,e l’ultimo poi …  
Clarke non aveva trovato parole per descriverlo, ma la sensazione provata … il suo corpo se la sarebbe ricordata per sempre  
< quanto tempo sprecato !>  
si era detta mentre infilava le dita in mezzo a quei capelli scuri sparsi sopra ai suoi seni  
< il riposo della guerriera ! >

“ Clar ke ! “  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta rinvenendo dal sonno …  
“ scusami mi sono addormentata “  
aveva aggiunto con tono roco, realizzando di essere ancora quasi totalmente distesa, sopra di lei  
dopo di che aveva fatto l’atto di spostarsi, ma le mani della biondina erano andate subito a circondarle il fondo schiena ..per fermarla

“che c’e’…Lexa, sei gia’ stanca di me ? “  
le aveva chiesto Clarke, guardando,nella penombra della caverna, lo scintillio dei suoi occhi verdi 

“ no…questo e’ impossibile…  
ho solo paura di …essere in un sogno…”

“ no….sono qui …e sono reale ..”

“ allora baciami Clarke …”

“ si…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina prima d’iniziare a sfiorare le labbra morbide e protese di Lexa

“ sei proprio te …”  
le aveva sussurrato qualche minuto dopo, quando si erano dovute fermare a riprendere fiato

“ gia’….ma mi perderai presto …  
se non mangio subito qualcosa “  
aveva aggiunto la biondina avvertendo il borbottio del suo stomaco…

“ provvedo subito …”  
aveva esclamato Lexa mettendosi a sedere,dopo di che si era alzata ed aveva rivolto le mani verso Clarke

“ ..ti aiuto ..”  
poi , quand’erano state in piedi l’aveva attirata verso di se e l’aveva baciata ancora

“ tieni a bada la tua bestia “  
aveva mormorato Clarke percependo il duro contatto del membro della brunetta  
“ ma non sei ..mai sazia ? “

“….colpa tua ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , con tono suadente, strusciandosi contro il suo ventre morbido

“ beh…scordatelo !  
per oggi .. ho fatto il pieno !…mi fa ancora male ! “

“ oh si…scusami….  
ma e’ la mia natura…  
l'olio di cocco e’ un rimedio portentoso .. piu’ tardi lo faccio…"

“ ringrazio il cielo di averti elargito tali doti….  
la prossima volta pero,’ non mi prendere per il culo ….la mia vagina vuole sapere cosa l’aspetta…”  
aveva detto la biondina mordendosi un labbro..

< sii…culo ..aah …>  
“ va bene Clarke …   
ora sara’ meglio andare…e’ quasi sera…”  
aveva detto Lexa , cercando di cancellare le immagini decisamente sconce che stavano attraversando la sua mente

“ ora capisco le difficolta’ della povera Olga …  
aveva detto la biondina poco dopo, mentre camminavano per raggiungere la riva del mare, avvertendo il bruciore della propria vulva…

< non le faceva male la vagina …>  
aveva pensato Lexa ….  
poi le esclamazioni dolore di Clarke ,quando erano entrate in acqua,l’avevano fatta vergognare  
“ ..brucia da morire ..”  
purtroppo persino lavare le sue parti intime era diventato doloroso per la biondina

“ ..aspetta …”  
dopo di che era andata a prendere il secchio che conteneva la crema di cocco

“ allarga bene le gambe …”  
Aveva detto la brunetta,prima di intingere nel secchio, la punta di tre delle sue dita , e prendere un po' della parte grassa,che poi aveva delicatamente cosparso intorno e dentro la vagina di Clarke

“ oh…si..va un po’ meglio …”

“ vedrai dopo ,con l’olio ...andra’ ancora meglio …”

******************************************

“ come hai detto che si chiamano ? “

“ ma’oa “

“ veramente deliziose ….”  
aveva detto la biondina ,mentre risucchiava il prelibato mollusco

“ anche l’aragosta e’ fantastica “  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo, mentre affondava due dita nel carapace che la brunetta aveva attentamente aperto

“ per fortuna hai trovato questi bei pezzi di legno ….”  
aveva detto la brunetta aggiungendone uno al fuoco

“ anche le ciotole che hai ricavato dai gusci vuoti delle noci di cocco stanno tornando utili….  
stai migliorando in fretta Signora… Crusoe ! “  
aveva aggiunto offrendole il guscio pieno delle carni bianche della cernia

“ sei un adorabile canaglia !”  
aveva esclamato la biondina , prima di baciarle le labbra

“ prima che il fuoco si spenga ….voglio fare l’olio … “  
aveva detto Lexa,quando avevano finito di cenare

dopo di che aveva versato nella pentola la parte oleosa della crema di cocco, venuta a galla nel secchio , dopo le lunghe ore di riposo

 

“ uah ..incredibile ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina, un oretta dopo, osservando l’olio che la brunetta aveva appena finito di colare nelle due ciotole 

“ forza Clarke…andiamo dentro…  
voglio subito vedere se puo’ lenire…il tuo bruciore …”

“ si…. funziona ! ….anche troppo…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,quando Lexa aveva finito di ungere le sue intimita’,avvertendo il timido pulsare della sua vulva  
< Cristo ..quel dito…>

“ … che ne’ dici di metterci sotto la coperta…. domani non vorrei alzarmi tardi…  
se il mare si sara’ calmato , mi piacerebbe vedere cosa c’e’ dopo la barriera ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta , un po’ imbarazzata dal rigonfiamento dei suoi short

“ ok…ma solo se ci andiamo insieme ..”

“ si, Clar ke ..”

“ uhm,ti sei ricordata di prendere …la pillola ? “  
aveva chiesto piu’ tardi , mentre accarezzava la schiena della biondina ,che stava parzialmente sdraiata sopra di lei

“ si …perche’ ? “

“ ehm…. Il preservativo e’ sopravalutato ….  
..stare dentro di te senza …niente…mi e’ piaciuto ..da morire …”  
aveva confessato Lexa, mentre continuava a manipolarle la colonna vertebrale

“ hai le mani d’oro..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke , gia’ totalmente rilassata dal suo tocco 

“ mi dispiace tra due giorni …la mia scorta di pillole finira’….quando ho fatto lo zaino ..  
non pensavo di finire su un atollo…ne’ tantomeno…che avrei fatto sesso con te….”

“ che ,per la cronaca ..e’ stato….divino…”  
aveva aggiunto la biondina , con un filo di voce

“ … uhm .. grazie…  
e’ stato incredibile anche per me …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa  
< ma quale incredibile….. e’ stato paradisiaco ….>

“ non ti sforzare..lo capisco… per te …e’ diverso…  
con tutte le donne , piu’ esperte di me, che ti sei portata a letto…  
io non ti saro’ sembrata… niente di speciale….”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , con imbarazzo

“ ma cosa dici ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta afferrando il suo volto   
“ sei stupenda !.... e terribilmente sexy…sai che bene l’effetto che hai su di me….  
e poi,oggi… a momenti venivo solo a vederti…”  
le aveva detto , ripensando a cosa le era successo osservando il suo volto disfatto ,dopo l’amplesso..

“ sai sempre cosa dire ad una donna “  
aveva detto Clarke prima d’infilarle la lingua nella bocca ….

*******************************

“ sara’ meglio dormire…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, una mezz’oretta dopo, quando continuare ad essere toccata dalle mani della biondina , senza poter saltarle addosso,era diventato insostenibile…  
perche' far soffrire Clarke era l'ultima cosa che voleva , avrebbe voluto tanto farla godere ancora,ma la vagina di Clarke non era in condizioni di subire un'altra penetrazione 

 

“ uhm..si….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina mentre cercava di riguadagnare un po’ di fiato  
“ mi giro e tu mi vieni dietro …”

“ meglio l’incontrario ….altrimenti non credo proprio di riuscire a dormire “  
aveva detto Lexa, prima di spegnere la torcia, e di mettersi sul fianco sinistro

“ va bene ..”  
aveva detto la biondina incollandosi alla sua schiena nuda   
“ certo abbracciare il tuo corpo nudo non aiuta ..neanche me...“  
aveva aggiunto, poco dopo, mordendosi un labbro, nel buio della caverna

“ dormi Clarke “

*******************************************************

3° giorno sull’atollo  
La luce del sole aveva gia’ invaso il loro rifugio, quando la biondina si era svegliata  
Lexa stava ancora dormendo con il volto rivolto verso di lei ed con una mano avvinghiata alla natica del suo sedere  
< Dio,come sei bella !>  
aveva pensato sfiorandole delicatamente i capelli scuri 

La brunetta aveva borbottato qualcosa nel sonno, prima di girarsi a pancia in su’..

< oh mio Dio >  
si era detta Clarke osservando il suo grande membro ,che adesso emergeva fiero tra le sue gambe, messo allo scoperto dall’improvviso cambio di posizione della brunetta

poi si era ricordata di com’era stato bello toccarlo, anche se per poco…

< solo un po’ >  
aveva pensato ,mentre si metteva in ginocchio al fianco dell’ignara brunetta, dopo di che aveva iniziato a sfiorarlo timidamente, con un dito  
la reazione del membro di Lexa era stata istantanea …la sua punta, infatti,le aveva dato subito un cenno di benvenuta….mettendosi a vibrare …  
la biondina allora si era fatta coraggio e l’aveva accarezzato con il palmo aperto della sua mano percorrendolo lentamente per tutta la sua lunghezza

“ mmh “  
aveva mugugnato la brunetta nel sonno, dischiudendo leggermente le labbra

< no..no...ti prego, non ti svegliare … >  
si era detta la biondina mettendosi piu’comoda , poi le sue mani erano andate sui testicoli ancora molli ,mentre la sua lingua calda studiava attentamente la conformazione della radice del grosso membro  
un “ ohh “ era subito uscito dalla brunetta ….ed il cuore di Clarke aveva iniziato a battere furiosamente ,perche' temeva di averla svegliata   
ma poi Lexa si era nuovamente girata sul fianco,rannicchiandosi un po’…come se volesse proteggersi il pene da inaspettate visite…   
ed il suo leggero sornacare aveva subito tranquillizzato la biondina

si fa per dire..perche’ quando Clarke aveva visto il suo repentino cambio di dimensioni e di consistenza, le era venuta un po’ di bava alla bocca ….   
< ma e' grossissimo ed..e’ stato tutto dentro di me….>  
poi era entrata in modalita' < dottore >  
misurare…

< e’ lungo all’incirca come il palmo aperto della mia mano…. e largo ….  
no! pollice ed indice non saranno sufficienti a circondarlo….trovato ! >  
si era detta intrecciando le mani intorno al membro…  
poi la sua presa sicura intorno alla base era stato un irresistibile richiamo per la sua lingua, troppo vogliosa di ri-assaggiare il sapore della sua punta  
dopo di che Clarke era stata molto contenta di vedere che…piu’ leccava piu’ lui s’ingrandiva….

ma quando la sua vagina aveva iniziato a bagnarsi.. la biondina si era fermata non riuscendo a comprendere le reazioni esagerate del proprio corpo ,   
visto che quando si era presa cura del pene del marito non le era mai successo di eccitarsi  
una riflessione breve visto che due minuti dopo stava gia’ leccando ,con gusto tutta l’asta dura del membro dell’ ancora assopita brunetta   
< eccezionale >  
si era detta quando l’aveva visto ricoperto dalla sua saliva   
e poi quando aveva leggermente stretto nell’impugnatura delle sue mani aveva capito il perche’ della sua esaltazione  
questa volta non stava praticando sesso orale per dovere …lo stava facendo perche’ le piaceva farlo e perche’ la sola idea di dare piacere a Lexa la eccitava  
per questo ,mentre iniziava a far scorrere su e giu’ le mani, aveva cominciato a gemere

Quando Lexa aveva aperto gli occhi ,per qualche secondo aveva pensato di essere dentro ad un magnifico sogno …  
dove lei, la sua Clarke le stava praticando un fantastico sesso orale  
< e’ lei….>  
si era detta subito dopo,quando aveva visto la sua chioma bionda china su di lei e sentito il suo gia' inconfondibile gemere  
< ed e’ bra..va ! ..>  
aveva mentalmente commentato, mordendosi silenziosamente il labbro inferiore, quando aveva constatato di come lei gli stesse deliziosamente menando il suo grande cazzo   
per questo, senza battere ciglio ,aveva riallungato le gambe… per aiutarla nella sua opera divina

< perfetto >  
si era detta Clarke, mentre continuava a menare, senza sosta, visto la scorrevolezza del percorso…  
dopo di che ,visto il grande risultato che stava ottenendo con l'uso delle mani ,aggiungerci una leccatina intorno alla cappella ..  
non le era sembrato essere una mossa azzardata…

“ si Clar ke…. continua così…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , con tono di voce roco, iniziando ad accarezzarle i capelli , quando continuare a fingere di dormire era diventato troppo difficile …

l’esser stata colta in fallo aveva fatto tremare la biondina che si era subito fermata  
“ oh no …ti prego …continua a leccare….…. “  
aveva implorato la brunetta con voce rotta dal desiderio

“ si ..Lexa ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, ricominciando la sua opera con raddoppiato ardore…

“ ohh si ! “  
aveva quasi urlato la brunetta,quando la bocca di Clarke aveva ricominciato a leccare la punta lucida e grande del suo enorme membro

Dopo qualche minuto d’ulteriore lavorio.. Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere sconsideratamente di piacere ed il suo respiro era diventato breve e rumoroso   
mentre la vagina della biondina aveva iniziato a pulsare

“ stringi un po’ di piu’ “  
aveva chiesto la tremolante brunetta, dopo un po’, quando Clarke aveva messo entrambe le mani intorno alla meta’ inferiore suo pene e si era presa in bocca il suo grande glande   
“ oh si..brava..così…"  
aveva farfugliato la gia' persa brunetta ,mentre cominciava a dare delle spinte leggere per cercare di infilarle tra le labbra ancora un po’ del suo lungo pene  
andandole pero' a colpire il fondo della sua gola e rischiando.. di farla soffocare

< così non riusciro’ mai a farla godere..”  
si era detta la biondina , ritraendosi   
“ e’ troppo grande…   
..prova a metterti a cavalcioni su di me …”

“ si..”

“....ci siamo quasi….Lexa, vieni un po’ piu’ in su’..   
si...ora va bene "  
aveva mormorato ,quando il suo grosso membro era stato lungo e disteso tra i suoi seni grandi  
dopo di che gliel'aveva imprigionato ,adoperando entrambe le mani per tenerlo stretto e poi aveva iniziato a sfregarglielo

“ vuoi farmi impazzire “  
aveva barbugliato la brunetta mettendosi in ginocchio, incredibilmente eccitata dalla visione del suo cazzo affondato tra i grandi e morbidi seni di Clarke   
dopo di che ci aveva messo sopra le sue dita ed aveva iniziato a manipolargliele con ardore..  
e poi aveva iniziato a muovere i fianchi come se la stesse penetrando, solo che questa volta al posto della vagina c’era una valle stretta tra morbide colline

“…tieni i miei seni “  
le aveva sussurrato allora la biondina , dopo di che aveva usato le mani tornate libere per accarezzare i testicoli rigonfi della brunetta

“ sii”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta incrementando il ritmo del movimento del proprio bacino  
poi Clarke aveva piegato la testa e dischiuso le labbra  
“ prendimi Lexa “

“ oh mio Dio ..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,mentre infilava tutto l’enorme glande nella bocca aperta della biondina  
“ Clar ke   
aveva borbottato Lexa prima d’aumentare il ritmo delle sue spinte   
poi quella visione le aveva fatto perdere la testa..  
le sue mani erano andate rapaci sui seni della biondina ed i suoi fianchi avevano iniziato a muoversi sconsideratamente

Il suo membro era diventato enorme e duro …  
e poi quando la brunetta aveva sentito l’imminenza della sua eiaculazione  
le aveva chiesto in un sussurro , mentre scrutava gli occhi azzurri della biondina con le sue enormi pupille scure  
“ posso venirti in bocca ? “

come risposta, lei gli aveva chiusi e riaperti velocemente 

“ ohh...allora tieni Clarke ..”  
dopo di che senza smettere di guardarla aveva riempito di sperma la bocca della biondina  
e lei , se l’era bevuto tutto …fino a prosciugarla …persa nello sguardo estatico e stravolto della brunetta  
perche' ….persino il sapore un po’ salato del suo seme era divino

***********************************************************  
“ mi piace essere svegliata …così…”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa, alla biondina, quando era tornata in grado di connettere 

“ vedro’ cosa si puo’ fare …”  
le aveva mormorato la biondina, mentre accarezzava la schiena sudata della brunetta, che era ancora sdraiata sopra di lei..

“ sei la prima donna che e’ riuscita a farmi venire …con la bocca “  
< e che si e’ ingoiata tutto il mio seme >  
aveva aggiunto Lexa mettendosi sui gomiti, immergendo i suoi occhi verdi nell’azzurro

“ non ci posso credere !   
aveva esclamato Clarke, dopo di che le aveva regalato uno dei suoi magnifici sorrisi

“ ...si sono tutte arrese difronte all'ostacolo delle mie dimensioni…"  
aveva replicato con aria imbarazzata  
“hai un sorriso stupendo …”  
Aveva aggiunto due secondi dopo, prima di baciarle le labbra

“ e io… non avevo mai ingoiato il seme di nessuno….  
..a quanto pare e’ stata una prima volta per entrambe “  
aveva mormorato la biondina , dopo qualche minuto di sbaciucchiamento…

“ ora ..dammi un po’ d’olio di cocco sulla mia povera convalescente ...  
.mi ha fatto bene..”

**********************************************

“ faremmo meglio a trasferirci qui ..”  
aveva detto Lexa due orette dopo, quando erano sbarcate su un atollo piu’ grande di quello in cui erano naufragate  
" c'e' piu' vegetazione..."

 

“ uah …. questa grotta sembra una suite…del Ritz !  
aveva esclamato la biondina , nel primo pomeriggio, quando avevano finito di trasferirsi

“ in effetti… la caverna era un po’ claustrofobica …  
< ma e' anche il luogo dove ci siamo amate..per la prima volta >  
ora pero’,sara’ meglio se vado a vedere di pescare ,qualcosa di commestibile …"  
aveva detto la brunetta , prendendo la fiocina di legno

“ va bene ..vai  
ci penso io a piazzare la trappola per i gamberi..”  
aveva aggiunto Clarke

“ qualche preferenza ? “

“ no…ma se trovi qualche ma’oa…”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Lexa si era immersa nella laguna del nuovo atollo,era stata assalita da un attacco di panico che l’aveva costretta a riemergere boccheggiante, in cerca d’aria

< qual’e’ il problema di oggi.. >  
< Clarke..>  
< …. non e’ una novita’…>  
< mi sto’ innamorando sempre piu’…di lei >  
< e’ sposata..>  
< lo so… ma non riesco ad impedirlo..>  
< …capisco….ma ti fara’ soffrire …faresti meglio ad accontentarti di…scopartela per bene..finche' puoi >  
< ma allora non mi ascolti ! ….con lei e’ tutto diverso…>  
< spiegati…>  
< ...fare sesso con lei e’ stupendo e tremendamente coinvolgente  
non provavo certe cose dai tempi di Costia…. ma era sesso lesbico….  
da quando ho fatto l’intervento …scopare e’ stato sempre solo piacevole e liberatorio >  
< … cosa vuoi da me ?…>

< non te lo posso dare…ti ho gia’ visto stare male…. e non mi e’ piaciuto..ma forse sono solo un anima vecchia e paurosa…..   
mentre tu , Lexa, sei giovane e coraggiosa..  
e forse e’ finito il mio tempo ….sono stanca di sostituirmi ai tuoi genitori >

poi il volo di due cormorani ,che si rincorrevano nel cielo azzurro,aveva interrotto quel suo dibattito interiore   
la brunetta l’aveva seguito fino a che uno dei due si era tuffato nel mare per andare a pesca

“ ma’oa “  
aveva sussurrato , dopo di che Lexa si era riempita d’aria i polmoni ,e poi si era immersa

Clarke , nel frattempo ,aveva finito di mettere a posto il loro bagaglio e stava per ingerire la sua penultima pillola contraccettiva   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	16. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un'uscita infelice di Clarke...fa incazzare Lexa

Era passata almeno una mezz’oretta da quando Clarke si era seduta vicino alla riva del mare ,ad aspettare il ritorno della brunetta dalla sua battuta di pesca …  
e cominciava ad essere leggermente nervosa ,perche’ erano gia’ passate due ore da quando lei era entrata in acqua  
< ti prego papa’.. ..>  
aveva pregato in cuor suo, mentre si sdraiava sulla spiaggia…

poi il calore del sole ed il rumore rilassante della risacca marina l'avevano fatta appisolare

“ ehi.. pigrona …svegliati ! “  
le aveva detto Lexa, una ventina di minuti dopo, sgocciolandole addosso i suoi capelli bagnati  
“ Cristo ! Lexa..mi farai venire un colpo !  
aveva quasi urlato la biondina svegliandosi di soprassalto  
“ mi ero addormentata..”

“ forza alzati ! ..devi aiutarmi…  
mentre ti , io faticavo....  
...ho preso un pesce talmente grande ,che non stava nella sacca !”

“ mi sembra di sentir parlare mio marito ! “  
aveva detto Clarke di riflesso,senza pensare

“ ..faccio da me “  
aveva detto subito Lexa , sbattendo la fiocina sulla sabbia ,con una smorfia d'evidente disappunto..  
dopo di che si era diretta verso la riva del mare ed aveva sciolto la cima della sottile corda di nylon che pochi minuti prima, aveva annodato intorno ad uno scoglio

< stupida ! stupida ! stupida ! >  
si era detta la biondina , prima di alzarsi

“ scusami Lexa … sono un idiota ! … non avrei mai dovuto paragonati con Finn…  
… tu sei totalmente diversa da lui…”  
le aveva detto avvicinandosi alla schiena  
“ sei molto meglio “  
aveva aggiunto appoggiandovi la testa  
“ ti prego..fatti aiutare…”

la brunetta le aveva fatto spazio , senza aprir bocca, dopo di che , insieme, avevano finito di richiamare la corda

“ ma e’ enorme ! ..cos’e’..“  
aveva esclamato Clarke ,quando aveva visto il pescato della brunetta

“ un orata tropicale “  
aveva mormorato Lexa afferrandone la testa e la coda ..dopo di che l'aveva sollevata e poi l'aveva appoggiata sopra ad una roccia piatta  
“ vado a fare due passi…”

“ vengo con te ! “

“ no, ho bisogno di stare da sola “  
aveva detto .prima d'iniziare a muoversi, e lasciare Clarke sola con la sua desolazione

**************************************************************************  
Quando Lexa aveva fatto ritorno alla grotta, il sole stava gia’ tramontando e la biondina era seduta vicino al fuoco, che nel frattempo, era riuscita ad accendere  
“ oh.. finalmente…sei tornata…. “  
aveva mormorato Clarke,alzandosi in piedi per andare vicino all'ancora silenziosa bruneta  
“ Lexa….mio marito…. mi ha dato una vita agiata e tranquilla…”

“ forse e’ quello che vuoi….”  
aveva detto la brunetta, a denti stretti

“ …fammi finire, ti prego…  
ma,metodica e priva di fantasia….”  
e la nostra intesa sessuale e’ sempre stata un disastro…”

“ ho capito mi hai usata ! …sei venuta a letto con me perche’ eri insoddisfatta…  
ma per questo ti bastava andare su internet o magari fare un po’ di terapia di coppia..”  
aveva commentato Lexa, con tono do voce acido

“ ..non essere crudele… prima di ieri…non avevo mai tradito Finn….  
credo nella monogamia….”

“ Clar ke.. ”

 

“ ssssh…  
..mi sei piaciuta fin dal primo momento che ti ho vista…  
all’inizio.. ho pensato che fosse solo attrazione fisica…. tu sei una donna bellissima…  
poi, dopo che ti ho sentita con Olga…ho sperato che fosse solo attrazione sessuale…  
Lei quella notte pareva apprezzare molto le tue attenzioni ed io non riuscivo a dormire ..  
perche’ avevo appena finito di recitare la mia parte di moglie soddisfatta … "

“ .. fermati !”  
aveva quasi urlato la brunetta, afferrandole una spalla, con aria disperata

“ …tranquilla….i miei tre orgasmi di ieri non erano simulati  
puoi tranquillamente aggiungere Clarke Griffin nella tua lunga lista delle donne che hai fatto... godere..

mi sono detta < fatti forza ! finira' tutto,tra quindici giorni ,quando tornerai a casa e non la rivedrai piu’..  
ma poi col passare dei giorni, mi sono accorta , che starti vicino mi rendeva ..felice..  
ed e’ stato allora che sono andata in panico… perche’ ho realizzato di non esserlo mai stata…  
e che la mia vita prima di te era stata falsa ed inutile…”

“ basta ! ..non aggiungere altro “  
aveva farfugliato Lexa,dopo di che si era gettata come una furia sulle labbra semi dischiuse della biondina e le aveva ricoperte di baci leggeri  
“ tu mi ha toccato il cuore… e non sei una delle mie tante conquiste…  
...tu sei speciale ! io... ti am...."  
poi la brunetta aveva amaramente chiuso la bocca ed ingoiato quello che avrebbe voluto dirle  
" ti ammiro molto ..."

“ ah.. grazie..  
anche se non vedo cosa ci sia di straordinario in me..."  
aveva mormorato Clarke …

" sei un bravo dottore ,una donna coraggiosa..  
ed incredibilmente bella..."

" e te una splendida seduttrice.."  
aveva replicato la biondina , prima d'infilare, con prepotenza, la sua lingua nella bocca della brunetta 

“ do..vrem..mo ali..men.. il fu..oco…  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta, una decina di minuti dopo, nel suo affannoso respirare, mentre leccava la chiocciola dell’orecchio sinistro della biondina  
gia' dimentica della devastante angoscia che , le aveva straziato l'animo,fino a pochi minuti prima

“ si..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina, mentre reclinava all'indietro la testa  
poi lo stomaco di Lexa aveva cominciato a brontolare….e Clarke si era fermata

“ sara’ meglio mangiare ….. chissa’ quante energie hai dovuto usare per portare a riva, la tua bellissima preda…  
che comunque e’ pronta da mettere sul fuoco..l’ho pulita per bene,mentre eri via…”  
aveva detto Clarke mentre cercava di riprendere il fiato

“ sei una tipa tosta…impari in fretta …”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta con aria stupita cercando di coprirsi l’evidente rigonfiamento …dei suoi short  
“ ..scusa ..”  
aveva aggiunto osservando lo sguardo che la biondina teneva fissato..proprio lì….

“ ..piu’ tardi dovresti occuparti di Rosy …. non sta’ ancora bene…”  
“ ..chi e’ Rosy ? “

“ ….ah ..gia’…non lo sai….  
Rosy e’ il nome ,che io e Raven ,abbiamo dato alla mia vagina , ai tempi del College...“

***************************************************  
Dopo che avevano finito di consumare la loro deliziosa cenetta , Clarke aveva messo la testa sulla spalla della brunetta e si era messa a guardare il fuoco  
“ si sta’ proprio bene ….”

“ si,e’ una serata davvero splendida "  
aveva mormorato Lexa guardando il cielo pieno di stelle

“ aspetta …”  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo, accennando ad alzarsi

“..dove vai ?”

“ ..a prendere la stuoia e la coperta … così staremo piu’ comode…”

 

“ uah …sono così vicine che sembra di poterle toccare con un dito..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina, mentre osservava la volta stellata ed accarezzava, distrattamente i seni sodi della brunetta

“ si...  
tu,continua a guardare ... mentre io mi prendero' cura di...Rosy….”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa, quache minuto dopo, sollevando la testa appoggiata sul ventre di Clarke

“ non ti muovere… penso io a tutto “  
aveva aggiunto appoggiando le mani sull’elastico dei suoi short , dopo di che ,con estrema delicatezza ,glieli aveva sfilati ….  
“ oh ! “  
aveva sospirato , trovandosi subito davanti ai ricciolini biondi del suo pube 

“ … gli slip del bikini …mi urtavano…”

“ si, capisco…”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,mentre intingeva la punta dell’indice nella ciotola dell’olio di cocco, poi si era inginocchiata tra le sue gambe e le aveva leggermente allargate

“ mmh "  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,quando il dito unto aveva sfiorato le piccole labbra della sua Rosy  
dopo di che ,quando aveva sentito cadere una pioggerellina d’olio sull’entrata della sua vagina, aveva cercato di concentrarsi sui rumori della notte

“ dimmi se ti faccio male “  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta,in un sussurro , mentre faceva scivolare la punta del suo indice dentro a Rosy, quindi aveva usato il pollice  
per raccogliere sull’entrata l’olio precedentemente disseminato  
< le fara’ male tutta >  
si era detta la brunetta ,pensando alle profondita’ raggiunte dalla penetrazione del suo lungo membro  
così, qualche minuto dopo , il suo dito unto era sprofondato tutto nella vagina di Clarke  
poi,l’incontrollabile < aah > uscito subito dalle labbra della biondina , aveva fatto tremolare i testicoli di Lexa

dopo di che, trovando l’ambiente alquanto accogliente e scivoloso , aveva pensato che muovere un po’ il suo indice in modo da ungerle per bene le pareti … non sarebbe dispiaciuto a Rosy…  
... peccato che non avesse considerato bene gli effetti che tale movimento avrebbero avuto sul suo eccessivo testosterone….  
Insomma ...iniziare a muovere il suo dito fuori e dentro la vagina della biondina non era stato frutto di una scelta consapevole....  
diciamo che le era venuto spontaneo ..di fare così

ma poi l’erezione potente del suo membro ed il sollevarsi improvviso del bacino di Clarke l’avevano fatta tornare presente  
“ oh mio Dio …scusami…  
aveva farfugliato arrestando il movimento dell’indice  
" ..ti ho fatto male ? "  
aveva aggiunto mentre iniziava a sfilarlo

“ no ..ma me ne' farai molto...se non continui... “  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,mentre metteva una mano sul dorso di quella della brunetta  
“ stai facendo un gran bene alla mia Rosy”  
aveva aggiunto con tono roco….

“ ah si bene…allora mi dirai tu…. quando mi devo fermare.."  
aveva detto la brunetta, deglutendo ,prima d’allungarsi sulle gambe e mettersi con la testa ,in mezzo a quelle di lei  
< piega un po’ il ginocchio altrimenti soffoco..>

“ ..oohh sii …”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke, quando la lingua della brunetta aveva sfiorato le pieghe del suo inguine

 

Una decina di minuti dopo, la biondina aveva gia’ spalancato le gambe ed il suo ventre era gia’ in balia delle ondate di piacere , montate dalla devota opera di leccamento della brunetta 

< vediamo.. come la prende...>  
si era detta Lexa prima di spostare la lingua nei presi del buco del sedere della biondina 

“ no…lì ..no..”  
aveva borbottato subito Clarke , infilando le dita tra i capelli scuri .. per fermarla

“ non ti piace ? “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta con tono di voce suadente, socchiudendo gli occhi

“ non lo so’…. nessuno mi ha mai toccato…lì…”

“ capisco…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,ingoiando l'eccesso di saliva  
“ ...non sai cosa ti perdi….”  
aveva aggiunto in un sospiro,dopo di che aveva ricominciato a muovere il dito ed a leccarle l’interno delle cosce

e poi ,quando l’aveva sentita sufficientemente rilassata ,si era sdraiata sopra di lei iniziando a prendersi cura delle sue morbide tette  
“ uhm...deliziose.."  
aveva mormorato iniziando a mordicchiarle i capezzoli …ed aumentando leggermente il ritmo del dito ancora sprofondato dentro a Rosy…

“ oh Lexa ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina inarcando la schiena,quando la lingua della brunetta era andata nell’incavo del suo collo, prima di afferrarle i capelli scuri e di sentire un altro fiotto di liquido invaderle la vagina

“ scusami…Clar ke …  
aveva mormorato Lexa , una decina di minuti dopo,avvertendo l’urgenza della propria erezione…  
dopo di che aveva sfilato l’indice immerso nella vagina della biondina  
"..gasp.."  
e si era presa in mano il suo grosso membro e l’aveva messo tra le sue gambe , sopra Rosy

“ Cristo !... “  
aveva mormorato lei ,avvertendo la durezza del contatto dell’enorme la punta contro l’apertura bagnata, poi Lexa l’aveva usata per percorrerle tutto il tragitto unto fino a sfiorarle la clitoride  
“ aah…mi farai morire”  
aveva quasi urlato Clarke, un secondo dopo, quando il glande enorme aveva pressato la sua clitoride….

“ sei stupenda “  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta poco dopo ,sentendo il suo gemere sconsiderato  
dopo di che aveva fatto impazzire Clarke usando la punta enorme del suo membro per alternare leggere pressioni sulla sua apertura bagnata con la masturbazione diretta del glande della sua clitoride  
“ non ti fermare adesso ..  
aveva implorato la biondina iniziando a muovere i fianchi sconsideratamente…per aumentare la frizione  
" piu' in fretta..."

e poi quando Lexa aveva iniziato a succhiarle un capezzolo aveva sollevato in aria il bacino  
“ Lexaaa !  
aveva urlato mentre le contrazioni del suo orgasmo iniziavano a sconquassarle il ventre 

e stava ancora sussultando persa nel suo godimento ,quando la lingua della brunetta era furiosamente entrata nella sua vagina  
“ mmh “ aveva estaticamente mugolato Lexa ,mentre beveva avidamente il liquido del piacere di Clarke

e dopo, quando il suo ventre aveva smesso di tremare, la biondina era troppo disfatta ed aperta per protestare contro quella lingua che era lentamente scivolata sull’entrata del suo sedere….e non l’aveva fatto nemmeno qualche minuto dopo, quando l’indice della brunetta era scivolato ancora dentro Rosy  
“ si..”  
si era ritrovata a sussurrare , poco dopo, avvertendo le piacevoli sensazioni date da quella punta di lingua che era delicatamente entrata nel suo inesplorato buco  
e poi l’aveva mormorato ancora ,qualche minuto dopo, quando Lexa aveva iniziata spingerla sempre piu’ su’

 

“ mi stai facendo impazzire ..”  
aveva cercato di dire piu’ tardi quando si era ritrovata doppiamente penetrata ….dalla lingua che si muoveva nel buco del suo sedere e dalle due dita che continuavano inesorabilmente a colpirle quel punto preciso , che da poco aveva scoperto di avere

“ fermati Lexa…”  
aveva gridato nel silenzio di quella notte tropicale, quando il desiderio era diventato insostenibile

“ vieni qui…”  
aveva aggiunto ,mentre allungava le mani sulle spalle della brunetta per invitarla a raggiungerla  
dopo di che le aveva imprigionato la nuca tra le mani e si era messa a leccare le sue labbra morbide ed ancora bagnate dai suoi succhi 

e poi Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere rumorosamente,mentre veniva divorata dalla lingua impazzita di Clarke  
“ aspetta ..”  
aveva cercato di dire , in un attimo di tregua, cercando di riprendere fiato

“ no…”  
aveva borbottato la biondina afferrandosi alle sue natiche, dopo di che aveva puntato i piedi ed aveva ribaltato la posizione  
“ Clar ke .."  
aveva cercato di dire , quando si era ritrovata improvvisamente distesa sotto di lei e con la sua lingua calda che le succhiava violentemente il punto pulsante del suo collo  
“ ti prego.. "  
aveva mormorato poco dopo , tra l'imbarazzo del suo insolito stato di sottomissione e la possente erezione della sua grande mazza

Ma la biondina non l’aveva neanche sentita ....tanto era intenta a succhiarsi uno dei capezzoli dei suoi piccoli seni sodi  
“ perdero’ il controllo…”  
aveva detto Lexa, nel suo respirare caotico 

“ bene…allora lascialo a me …”  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke, con tono di voce arrochito dal desiderio, prima d’infilarle la lingua nel canale del suo orecchio di sinistra e di scendere con una mano  
per afferrare la base del suo membro duro

“ ora non ti muovere ...”  
aveva mormorato , mentre lo appoggiava sopra l’entrata bagnata della sua vagina

“ si….”

dopo di che la biondina aveva dato una prima spinta  
“ aah “  
avevano gridato all'unisono ,quando tutta la punta dell’enorme cazzo della brunetta era sprofondato dentro a Rosy

poi la biondina aveva iniziato a prendere dei bei respiri profondi e lunghi ,mentre le mani di Lexa accarezzavano il suo volto imperlato da goccioline di sudore…

“ se e’ troppo …. fermati..non voglio farti male "  
aveva detto la brunetta , nonostante fosse incredibilmente arrapata, cercando di resistere all’impulso di spingere

“ no “  
aveva farfugliato la biondina mentre cercava di allungare una mano verso la ciotola che conteneva l’olio di cocco  
" ..ci sono..." aveva aggiunto prima d’immergerci la punta delle dita della sua mano sinistra…  
dopo di che aveva unto per bene tutta la larga e lunga asta del pene di Lexa, che , nell'attesa aveva iniziato a tremolare  
quindi aveva portato un po' indietro il sedere e poi aveva spinto....  
....fino ad impalarsi ... con piu' di 15 cm dell'abnorme membro della brunetta 

“ ohh ... Clar ke .. e' incredibile ...”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,aggrappandosi alla stuoia

“ ci siamo quasi ..."  
le aveva risposto lei, dopo aver controllato, iniziando a muovere i fianchi ….  
dopo di che per qualche minuto aveva continuato a dimenarsi e Lexa non era riuscita a fare a meno di aggiungerci qualche piccola spinta  
“ quell’olio e’ davvero portentoso..."  
aveva sussurrato la biondina, prima di sollevare il bacino ....e dare l’ultimo impulso e ritrovarsi totalmente impalata

“ .... sono ...dentro .. Clar ke...  
ohh ...te lo sei preso tutto..."  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, mentre si mordeva un labbro e si arpionava alle natiche di Clarke

“ si…lo... sento... e' grosso e duro...“  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,prima d’entrare anche nella bocca di Lexa ed iniziare a muovere i fianchi 

dopo di che aveva iniziato a succhiarle la lingua ed aumentato il ritmo fino a che c’era stato spazio solo per il godimento e per il gemere sconsiderato di entrambe

 

“ rallenta .."  
era stata costretta a chiedere la brunetta alcuni minuti dopo , talmente era stata sopraffatta dal piacere del sentirsi il grande membro tutto avvolto dalle pareti vellutate della vagina di Clarke ...avvertendo il pericolo di essere sul punto d'incorrere in un precoce orgasmo

" si .."  
aveva detto la biondina iniziando a roteare i fianchi in modo da sprofondare ancora di piu’ , dopo di che aveva sollevato la schiena  
e si era messa a cavalcioni dei fianchi della boccheggiante brunetta

“ ti do due minuti … di tregua ...poi non mi fermo piu'...."

" tempo scaduto ! "  
aveva detto Clarke 60 secondi dopo, mentre sollevava il busto

la brunetta aveva visto con terrore uscire fuori tre quarti del suo membro dalla vagina di Clarke

“ no “  
aveva borbottato senza sapere in che deliziosi guai stava per cacciarsi  
si, perche’ un secondo dopo la biondina l’aveva nuovamente fatto sprofondare tutto dentro di lei  
iniziando a cavalcarla lentamente  
< ce la posso fare..>

“ ora ti scopo “  
le aveva detto la biondina, dieci minuti dopo , mentre avvinghiava le sue mani attorno ai piccoli seni sodi della brunetta  
dopo di che aveva aumentato il ritmo della sua cavalcata , portandolo ad un livello infernale

< mio Dio sono perduta >  
aveva pensato Lexa ,cadendo ,per una frazione di secondo,nello scintillio selvaggio degli occhi blu’ di Clarke, acceso dal bagliore delle braci del morente fuoco 

“ si … “  
aveva detto avvertendo l’inizio del frenetico pulsare delle pareti della vagina di Clarke e l'affondo delle sue indemoniate spinte  
" ti godo ! "  
aveva quasi gridato la sconvolta biondina , mentre le inchiodava i fianchi sulla stuoia  
" ohh..anch'io .."  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta,prima di unirsi con ardore allo sprint finale sollevando violentemente il bacino e spingendo la punta del suo lunghissimo membro contro il fondo della sua vagina

“ aah ! “  
aveva gridato la biondina , senza smettere di cavalcarla come un indemoniata

“ ora ti riempio .."  
le aveva detto Lexa , qualche minuto dopo,quando aveva sentito le contrazioni del suo membro , un secondo prima d’iniziare ad eiaculare  
“ vengo Lexa !”  
aveva urlato la biondina in quel momento ,dopo di che il suo bacino aveva iniziato a sussultare violentemente,come se fosse stato appena colpito da una folgore

“ Clar ke “  
aveva gridato la brunetta, mentre la inondava col suo seme….  
dopo di che aveva sentito solo che i morbidi seni della biondina si erano incollati a suoi

*********************************************************************

“ spero che tu non sia ..troppo stanca... “  
aveva sussurrato Lexa , una decina di minuti dopo,nell’orecchio della disfatta biondina  
“ mmh….perche’? “

“ ..prima di dormire... sai...vorrei farti due coccole ....  
aveva mormorato la brunetta circondandole i fianchi con le sue braccia forti, dopo di che aveva iniziato a baciarle le labbra  
“ sei in vena di tenerezze ?“

“ ..piu’ o meno …”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa , prima di farla rotolare e rimanere distese fianco a fianco  
“ mettimi una gamba a cavallo delle mie gambe”

“ si...brava così …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta,prima di spingere il suo membro parzialmente eretto

“ Lexa ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke, qualche minuto dopo, sentendosi nuovamente riempita

“ la notte e’ ancora giovane ...“  
le aveva sussurato Lexa ,mentre lentamente cominciava a penetrarla e prima di affondare la lingua nella sua bocca

" gia'.. "  
le aveva risposto la biondina, dopo di che aveva stretto piu' forte la gamba ripiegata sulla natica della brunetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ....


	17. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke scopre nuovi orizzonti...

4° giorno sull’atollo

< come diamine sono finita qui ? >  
si era chiesta la biondina la mattina dopo, quando aveva aperto gli occhi ….realizzando di essere dentro alla grotta, ma non ricordandosi affatto di come ci fosse arrivata

“ buongiorno Clar ke “  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta , mentre si avvicinava un po' di piu' alla sua schiena 

“ buongiorno anche a te “  
aveva detto la biondina avvertendo ,sul fondo schiena ,il premere del grosso pene  
“ Lexa…non mi rammento …  
ma...come sono finita nella grotta ?”

“ ti ci ho portata io in braccio…all’alba  
non ti ricordi ?...dopo il tuo quarto orgasmo…   
ehm..sei collassata …”

“ mmh… gia’…si…. vero..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, leccandosi un labbro

“ se vuoi, prima di alzarci per fare colazione… posso medicare Rosy…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , baciandole la nuca

“ sara’ meglio che faccia da me …  
non vorrei che il tuo piccolo intervento richiedesse i tempi.... di un trapianto di cuore …  
...e' da piu' di un quarto d'ora, che la tua favolosa mazza sta' martellando il mio fondo schiena   
....guarda che la sento ! ...e no....vietato ... forbidden ...verboten   
aveva detto la biondina ,prima di voltarsi e premere le labbra su quelle morbide ed in attesa di Lexa

“ uhm…va bene…”  
le aveva risposto, prima di leccarle languidamente l’angolo della bocca,con aria derelitta , mentre vedeva comparire la nuvoletta con la scritta < accesso negato..>

“ ora muovi le chiappe Lexa !…abbiamo un'intera isoletta da esplorare  
alzati ! ti raggiungo subito …se vuoi…puoi iniziare a preparare la colazione….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, dieci minuti dopo, avvertendo il leggero bruciore delle sue pari intime, nuovamente tartassate dalla lunga sessione della notte precedente

***********************************************************************************

“ incredibile siamo naufragate in una cintura di piccoli atolli che circondano un’isoletta “  
aveva detto Clarke , dopo un’ora di cammino attraverso la folta vegetazione, quando avevano rivisto il mare….

“ siamo state fortunate ..ho gia’ visto alcune piante che ci torneranno preziose …  
e la presenza di tanto verde mi fa pensare che , da qualche parte,ci potrebbe essere anche una piccola fonte d’acqua dolce..”  
aveva detto Lexa mentre osservava la corteccia di un fusto alto piu' di 7 metri

“ uah magari ! ....non so’ cosa darei per bere un po’ d’acqua…il liquido del cocco e’ buono e ricco di sostanze, ma dopo un po’ il suo sapore dolciastro….stucca …”  
aveva detto Clarke guardando la brunetta che era intenta a raccogliere un grosso frutto verde dalla scorza coriacea e rugosa caduto a terra dall'alto albero

“ mi scusi < principessa > .... vedro’ di variare il suo menu’ “  
aveva detto la brunetta,mentre prendeva dallo zaino il suo coltellino multiuso ed una piccola boccetta 

“ non mi chiamare così ! “  
aveva detto la biondina fissandola ,con occhi blu' furiosi

“ .... principessa ..non mi pare un termine dispregiativo…  
aveva detto Lexa ,mentre incideva la corteccia

“ lo e’ per me ! … e’ come mi chiama Finn ,quando vuole ottenere.... qualcosa da me…”

“ scusami Clark e …non lo sapevo….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,con aria dispiaciuta ,mentre raccoglieva nella boccetta un po' della resina che stava colando dal tronco 

“ si, ci sono ancora troppe cose che non sappiamo dell’altra …”  
aveva detto la biondina ,a denti stretti , mentre nervosamente spostava, dietro all'orecchio,una ciocca dei suoi capelli biondi

“... cosa vorresti sapere ...di me..? “  
le aveva chiesto Lexa , senza smettere di fissare i suoi occhi scintillanti di rabbia

“ magari..potresti dirmi perche’ ti ecciti così facilmente…  
o come si chiama l’albero che stai cercando di torturare …”

“ dopo l'operazione ...ho sviluppato un difetto.....ho un'eccessiva produzione di testosterone…  
e questo e’ un’Artocarpus Altilis … la sua resina e' un ottimo collante .."

“ come medico capisco bene la tua prima risposta..  
la seconda invece mi sembra ....arabo…."

“ e’ l’albero del pane …. il suo frutto, che i Polinesiani chiamano panassa, e’ ricco di carboidrati e di potassio  
ed il suo sapore ricorda un po’ quello di una pagnotta… appena sfornata "  
aveva spiegato , mentre lentamente, si leccava il suo labbro superiore

“ uah…Lexa …dammene subito una fetta !

“ …meglio di no,bisogna cuocerlo prima … a meno che tu ora, voglia mangiarlo crudo, e passare il resto del giorno in compagnia di un fastidioso attacco di diarrea… “

“ …appunto !...c’e’ qualcosa che non sai ?  
aveva mormorato Clarke , avvicinandosi alla brunetta 

“ oh ..si in verita' ! ...molte … ad esempio ,vorrei sapere tutto di te …”  
le aveva bisbigliato, mentre le fissava la bocca

“ tipo ? “

“ come preferisci fare sesso..”

“ Lexa ..io …non lo so'..”  
aveva iniziato a dire la biondina, con aria imbarazzata, prima che le sue labbra rimanessero imprigionate tra quelle vellutate della brunetta

“ ti piace stare sopra ..o sotto ? “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta, mentre le afferrava i fianchi….

“ farlo da sdraiata oppure rimanendo in piedi ? “  
l'aveva incalzata, prima d’entrare avidamente con la lingua nella sua bocca e divertirsi a giocare a < nascondino >….  
dopo di che ,con il suo duro rigonfiamento ,aveva sfiorato gli slip del bikini indossato dalla biondina

“ sospesa o sostenuta da qualcosa ?  
aveva aggiunto Lexa,con voce suadente, prima di muoversi all’indietro ed appoggiare la schiena contro il grosso tronco dell’albero del pane e morderle distrattamente, un labbro

“ ..troppe domande ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, gia’ a corto di fiato, prima di leccare il succulento labbro superiore della brunetta  
“ ma così mi piace ..."  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo,quando aveva sentito le mani di Lexa pressarsi contro le sue natiche

“ e così ? “  
le aveva maliziosamente chiesto,in un fil di voce, mentre le faceva sentire meglio la consistenza marmorea del proprio attrezzo

“ lo adoro ! "  
aveva bisbigliato iniziando a strusciarcisi contro con ardore  
dopo di che la brunetta aveva spostato una mano e l’aveva fatta scivolare sotto la t-shirt di Clarke fino ad insinuarla sotto la clip del bikini 

" e ora ? "  
aveva aggiunto, con tono provocante, qualche minuto dopo, mentre stringeva tra le dita uno dei turgidi capezzoli della biondina

“ ohh…. di bene in meglio...."  
aveva sussurrato Clarke spostando all’indietro il bacino , dopo di che era entrata con una mano negli short di Lexa…  
“ mi pare che il tuo difetto adesso..sia .. molto ...piu’ evidente… "  
aveva borbottato, prima di umettarsi abbondantemente di saliva i polpastrelli dell’alta mano

“ e’ veramente... un'anomalia .. grande..."  
aveva aggiunto ,mentre iniziava a sfiorare l’enorme cappella del duro membro della brunetta

“ si…difficile da nascondere .. "  
aveva bisbigliato Lexa iniziando a respirare velocemente, dopo di che aveva iniziato a duellare animosamente con la lingua della biondina 

e così, quando la mano di Clarke aveva circondato la punta del suo cazzo...lei era andata come una furia sull'elastico dei suoi slip  
“ ohh ..sento che apprezzi.."  
aveva mormorato, quando la punta del suo indice aveva sfiorato l’entrata fradicia di Rosy…

dopo di che mentre Clarke menava con passione la parte superiore dell'asta del suo largo membro lei , con l'indice, aveva reso il favore riducendo l'ammaccata Rosy in un ammasso di vellutata carne tremolante

“ mi piacerebbe continuare…ma e’ tardi… e come hai detto prima  
< ...c'e' un'isoletta da esplorare ...>  
aveva detto Lexa , una decina di minuti dopo, sfilando improvvisamente l'indice sprofondato   
“ ehh…cosa ?   
hai deciso di vendicarti...proprio adesso ?  
aveva farfugliato l'infoiata biondina 

< no..piu' tardi >  
“ non proprio....il mio difetto mi rende solo... leggermente permalosa ...  
il fatto e' che abbiamo del lavoro da fare....tipo...raccogliere le panasse e qualche taro"  
aveva detto la brunetta mentre delicatamente toglieva l'attrezzo dalla mano di Clarke

" che cazzo e' un taro ? "  
le aveva quasi urlato nel suo affannoso respirare

" un tubero che sa' di patata ..."  
aveva replicato Lexa fissando i suoi slip rovinati

***********************************************************************

“ domani proviamo ad andare ad est….”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,un’oretta dopo , mentre appoggiava ,nei pressi dell’entrata della loro grotta ,la sacca che conteneva il loro prezioso raccolto 

“ ora vado a pescare….”  
aveva aggiunto ,afferrando la fiocina di legno

“ va bene … ti accompagno fino alla riva ..così metto la trappola per i gamberi..  
Ieri non sono stata fortunata…”  
aveva detto Clarke, mentre socchiudeva i suoi occhi azzurri abbagliati dal sole e dalle forme sode della brunetta

 

“ Lexa, prima di sparire… potresti venire un attimo qui..."

< Cristo ! >  
si era detta Lexa poco dopo, quand'era stata quasi sul punto d’entrare in mare,vedendo le chiappe all’aria di Clarke…

“ dovresti controllare se sto’ posizionando bene la trappola…”  
aveva detto la biondina,con la testa immersa in un buco della scogliera

“ si...aspetta… "  
aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre distrattamente s’inginocchiava

“ ora vedo…”  
aveva aggiunto in un sospiro, mentre pressava il davanti dei suoi short contro quel rotondo culo proteso e prima di allungarsi sopra la sua schiena …

“ ….dovresti usare qualche sasso per cercare di farla rimanere ferma e dritta …”  
le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio , mentre cercava di pensare all'immensa e piatta distesa ghiacciata del Lago Ontario...

“ grazie, ci provero’..”  
aveva borbottato la biondina mentre dimenava leggermente il suo posteriore  
“ a presto..”

dopo di che la brunetta si era spostata per andare a pesca  
< stai un po’ fermo …dammi tregua ...ti ho gia' detto ..piu' tardi..>  
aveva detto a denti stretti al suo membro ribelle ,prima d’immergersi nelle acque verdi della laguna

 

< coraggio Rosy,da domani…ti riposi .... >  
si era detta Clarke ,una ventina di minuti dopo , prima d’ingoiare l’ultima pillola contraccettiva

*******************************************************************

“ oggi ti dovrai accontentare di due discreti pesci pappagallo e di tre ippoglossi …  
con il contorno di un po’ d’insalata di mare ..."

“ uah, meno male che oggi, non ci sei stata tanto ….sono curiosa di assaggiare … la panassa ..

“ incredibile ! ...sembra proprio...di mangiare del pane "  
aveva detto Clarke , piu’ di un ‘ora dopo, mentre masticava il primo pezzo del frutto lessato

“ uno di questi giorni provero’ ad usarlo per farci una specie di dolce …”  
aveva detto la brunetta mentre metteva un filo d’olio di cocco sopra al pesce arrostito

 

Verso le 15 del pomeriggio le due donne si erano finalmente sdraiate ad oziare al sole, dopoche si erano, piacevolmente e vicendevolmente ,unte la pelle con l'olio di cocco

“ aspetta “  
aveva detto la biondina ,mentre guardava il viso della brunetta, dopo di che si era alzata dalla stuoia

“ dove vai ?

“ a prendere il mio set medico da cucito .."

“ vieni qui…"  
aveva detto ,poco dopo , sedendosi sullo scalino naturale di una roccia

“ ..inginocchiati… devo levarti i punti …oramai sono secchi …”  
aveva detto la biondina ,con un paio di pinzette in mano, mentre allargava le cosce per farle spazio   
dopo di che Lexa aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era abbandonata alle mani del suo dottore

“ ahi ! “  
aveva esclamato poco dopo, quando lei le aveva sfilato l’ultimo punto  
“ bugiarda ! non posso averti fatto male…comunque ora vedo di rimediare…”  
aveva mormorato prima di sfiorare con la lingua il sopracciglio ferito della brunetta

“ ...meglio ? “

“ leggermente….magari ancora un po' sull'angolo ….”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, mentre circondava i fianchi di Clarke  
“ ma sono sicura che solo se ti avvicini... tutto il dolore passera'...“

" ..così ? "

“ ohh.. si..”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta, con tono di voce roco, avvertendo il contatto del suo voluminoso pacco.. con gli slip del bikini di Clarke

“ ...smettila di prendermi per il culo ! “  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, prima di mordicchiare il suo labbro superiore 

< ..magari !>  
aveva pensato Lexa mentre le faceva sentire , un po' di piu' ,la durezza del suo rigonfiamento

****************************************************************************

“ oh siii ..”  
aveva esclamato la biondina ,una mezz’oretta dopo ,mentre allungava le gambe piegate in modo da offrire alla punta della lingua della brunetta un migliore accesso alla sua apertura tremolante

" vieni leggermente in avanti.."

“ si…proprio così  
aveva mormorato Lexa prima di farle ,lentamente,scivolare dentro ...tutta la lingua

 

una ventina di minuti di attenta e minuziosa opera…….di devota esplorazione  
avevano reso molli le gambe di Clarke e fortemente indurito il lungo membro di Lexa  
mentre il suo ventre morbido ballava gia’ < la danza de ventre > sull'orlo del precipizio 

Per questo ,quando la brunetta l'aveva improvvisamente fatta uscire, la biondina l’aveva guardata con aria sgomenta…  
" ..ti prego.."

“ non avere fretta …Clar ke.... non te la caverai... così facilmente..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre la sollevava in pedi e le incollava la schiena contro la nuda roccia

“ non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda....  
come preferisci...essere scopata ? "  
aveva chiesto Lexa, con tono suadente,prima d’iniziare a succhiarle l’aureola di un seno e di scivolarle dentro con un dito… poi l’aveva leggermente incurvato ed aveva iniziato a muoverlo

< con te...in tutti i modi >  
" non lo so'.."  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, mentre infilava le dita tra i capelli scuri della brunetta

" fatti toccare.."  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio, dopo un po', prima d'iniziare ad accarezzare delicatamente i testicoli ancora morbidi della brunetta

" oh ..si.."  
aveva mormorato ,poco dopo, mentre faceva scivolare un altro dito dentro il canale vellutato della vagina di Clarke

 

“ Lexa sto per venire…"  
le aveva quasi gridato la biondina .. quando le ondate di piacere avevano arroventato il suo basso ventre

“ non ancora .. "  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta…..dopo di che aveva tolto le dita e l’aveva velocemente fatta girare   
“ non so ancora dove ti piace prenderlo..."  
le aveva maliziosamente mormorato ,prima di levarsi in fretta short e boxer,  
dopo di che aveva pressato il suo enorme membro duro tra le chiappe di Clarke ed aveva messo una mano sopra la clitoride

" parlare sporco...m'imbarazza.."  
aveva confessato la biondina

“ ma godere....invece ..non pare dispiacerti  
....ti piace così ? “  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa,un istante dopo ,mentre le mordicchiava la pelle che circondava le scapole della schiena abbronzata della biondina ed iniziava a muovere il dito intorno al glande della clitoride di Clarke

“ oh si..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,mentre iniziava a strusciare le natiche contro il duro pene   
< ora ti faccio vedere...>

< oh mio Dio >  
si era detta la brunetta ,mentre si stringeva forte con la mano libera, la base del proprio membro..terribilmente eccitato dal movimento sinuoso del culo di Clarke

dopo di che aveva cercato di riguadagnare un po' di controllo, allentando il contatto  
“ sei stupenda …”  
aveva mormorato guardandole il traballante fondo schiena ,dopo di che aveva aumentato il movimento del dito che teneva premuto contro la sua clitoride

“ mi stai facendo impazzire ..”  
aveva bisbigliato l’eccitatissima biondina dimenando ulteriormente i fianchi

“ oh...anche te..”  
le aveva farfugliato la brunetta mentre si prendeva in mano la possente e traballante mazza…  
dopo di che aveva usato l’enorme glande per disegnare la fossa che emergeva tra i suoi glutei rotondi e per far uscire di senno la biondina 

 

“ ti prego…”  
aveva quasi urlato Clarke,nel suo gemere sconsiderato , quando Lexa aveva diabolicamente smesso di stimolarle la clitoride

“ devi dirmi... cosa vuoi…”  
aveva detto Lexa, con tono di voce caldo e sensuale, mentre appoggiava la larga punta sull’entrata pulsante della vagina di Clarke

“ voglio essere fottuta da te ! ...in piedi e da dietro .."  
aveva detto la biondina tutta d'un fiato  
" ora muoviti ! "

“ si.. "  
aveva detto la brunetta, mentre aumentava leggermente il ritmo dell’attrito del dito pressato sulla sua clitoride dopo di che aveva usato la mano libera per afferrare un fianco della biondina   
poi aveva dato un'unica ferma e poderosa...spinta

“ ahh…”  
aveva gridato Clarke ,quando meta’ del grande membro le era scivolato dentro

dopo di che Lexa aveva smesso di spingere

" se ora ti fermi ...giuro che ti uccido .."  
aveva sibilato la biondina

“ no...e' tuo... prenditelo ”  
aveva bisbigliato Lexa nel suo orecchio ,mordicchiandole un lobo,senza smettere di muovere il dito 

“ ohh..si..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina …  
dopo di che aveva messo i palmi delle mani contro la parete ed aveva iniziato a piegare in avanti il busto ed a spingere all’indietro il sedere  
Il respiro di Lexa era diventato sempre piu’ rumoroso mentre vedeva scomparire il suo grande membro risucchiato dalla vagina di Clarke

“ ora togli quel dito e pensa solo a scoparmi.. "  
aveva detto la biondina, quando la sue schiena era piegata ad angolo retto e tutto il lungo cazzo di Lexa era sprofondato nella sua vagina

“ si…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre iniziava a penetrarla lentamente

dopo di che quando il movimento era diventato scorrevole si era afferrata ai suoi fianchi ed aveva leggermente aumentato il ritmo

" piu' in fretta "  
aveva detto Clarke un quarto d’ora dopo , avvertendo l’imminenza del suo orgasmo ...  
Lexa per un secondo era stata sul punto di perdere il controllo , poiche' in quella posizione, sarebbe stato agevole per il suo grosso membro toccare il fondo della vagina della biondina  
ma poi la paura di farle male unita con la visione della ciotola con l’olio di cocco abbandonata sulla sabbia, poco distante da lei , l'avevano aiutata a dominare i suoi istinti..  
e così aveva fatto venire la biondina rendendo fermo e leggermente piu' veloce il ritmo della sua penetrazione ,ma senza approfondirlo 

“ Lexaaa ! "  
aveva gridato Clarke quando era esplosa e le sue gambe avevano ceduto

“ andiamo giu’…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,mentre sentiva il suo membro deliziosamente massaggiato dalle contrazioni delle pareti della vagina della biondina  
dopo di che aveva quasi smesso di muoversi …permettendo a Clarke di godersi in santa pace, il suo agognato orgasmo

solo quando le convulsioni del suo bacino si erano affievolite, aveva ricominciato a penetrarla

“ oh mi farai morire …”  
aveva estaticamente mormorato la biondina iniziando a muovere i fianchi per agevolare lo sprofondamento del grosso pene  
dopo di che Lexa aveva iniziato ad arretrare e lei l'aveva seguita, fino a che la mano della brunetta era riuscite ad immergersi nella ciotola dell'olio di cocco

dopo di che aveva leggermente incrementato il movimento delle sue spinte, cosa che aveva fatto urlare entrambe di piacere

< ora..>  
si era detta dopo un po', mentre spandeva l’olio sulle natiche di Clarke…quindi aveva iniziato a massaggiargliele in modo da rilassarla…fino a che lei le aveva aperte  
ed era stato solo allora che Lexa aveva immerso il suo dito medio nella ciotola dell’olio  
e poi,quando l’aveva appoggiato sopra al buco del suo sedere… , questa volta , la biondina non si era scansata  
< ehh..vai ! >

dopo di che Lexa aveva incrementato il ritmo della sua penetrazione ... e Clarke aveva cominciato a gemere sconsideratamente  
poi aveva sfilato buona parte del suo sempre piu’ enorme membro   
Lasciando il culo della biondina sospeso in aria, in trepidante attesa

“ non ti fermare…”

" oh no..adesso non potrei proprio.."  
aveva mormorato la brunetta prima di sprofondarlo di botto nella tremolante vagina…e di far scivolare la punta del dito attraverso l'anello stretto del vergine buco

“ mmh ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,mentre Lexa le strofinava abilmente il fondo schiena con la mano libera  
“ sei così morbida..  
le aveva sussurrato, mentre entrava con la prima falange del suo dito dentro all’ano rilassato, dopo di che l’aveva lentamente mosso intorno per allargarla…  
... le pareti della vagina di Clarke avevano iniziato a pulsare ed il grosso pene di Lexa si era ulteriormente allungato

Lexa aveva urlato di piacere , mentre Clarke , aveva iniziato a roteare i fianchi  
poi Lexa l’aveva fatto scivolare il dito ancora un po' dentro lo stretto sfintere, fino a quando l'aveva immerso per meta’ dentro al canale anale della biondina,dopo di che l’aveva leggermente incurvato ed aveva iniziato a muoverlo verso il basso, colpendo di riflesso il punto spugnoso della vagina della biondina

Il ventre di Clarke, dopo un po’ ,aveva iniziato a vibrare ed il movimento dei suoi fianchi era diventato talmente frenetico da rendere impossibile per Lexa continuare a mantenere il controllo del suo devastante desiderio di possederla

" ora ti scopo ! "  
aveva mormorato mentre faceva scivolare fuori il dito, dopo di che aveva appoggiato le mani sui fianchi di Clarke ed aveva perso la testa…  
" fino a farti scoppiare .."  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta mentre sprofondava il suo largo membro dentro alla sua vagina fradicia

 

“ Lexaaa   
aveva urlato la biondina ,qualche minuto ,dopo mentre veniva selvaggiamente penetrata 

“ ohh si Clarke.."  
aveva mormorato Lexa, mentre le sue mani strette sui fianchi ne’ bloccavano ogni tentativo di fuga  
dopo di che le pareti della vagina della biondina avevano iniziato a contrarsi freneticamente

“ ti godo..”  
aveva urlato la brunetta mentre cambiava leggermente l’angolo della sua penetrazione iniziando a stimolare inesorabilmente il punto spugnoso della vulva di Clarke

Poi le loro urla di piacere avevano spaventato persino i pesci che abitavano la barriera corallina, che per la paura ,erano velocemente corsi a rintanarsi

" oddio muoio.."  
aveva gridato Clarke quando erano iniziate le convulsioni del suo devastante orgasmo  
“ Lexa io.."  
aveva aggiunto mentre le forze lasciavano le sue braccia e cadeva con la fronte sulla sabbia  
offrendosi cosi' la sua vagina aperta agli affondi dell’incredibilmente duro e grosso membro della brunetta  
" ...tieni .. e' tua ..."

“ si Clarke sei mia ..”  
aveva gridato Lexa,chiudendo gli occhi gli occhi …dopo di che aveva stabilito un ritmo di penetrazione fermo e profondo  
" dimmi che lo vuoi ..."  
aveva farfugliato,quando i suoi testicoli pieni si erano sollevati

" si Lexa ..riempimi ! "  
aveva estaticamente implorato la devastata biondina

" si..prendi.."  
aveva gridato la brunetta dopo di che aveva dato le ultime poderose spinte  
“ eccomi amoreee “  
aveva urlato mentre il suo seme schizzava violentemente fuori dal forellino che svettava sulla punta enorme del suo membro pulsante   
e Clarke aveva pensato che stava morendo di gioia

per questo, quando la disfatta ed ansimante brunetta era collassata sulla sua schiena lei aveva puntato i suoi piedi sulle sue ginocchia molli e l’aveva facilmente fatta crollare esausta sopra di lei   
dopo di che aveva preso quelle mani belle che giacevano spente ai lati del suo volto sporco di sabbia…ed aveva dolcemente mormorato  
“ Lexa, adoro tutto ..di te ..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ;)
> 
> grazie dei kudos !


	18. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e' colta da un violento attacco di gelosia.....

5° giorno sull’atollo

Ore 3 di notte  
Clarke era stata svegliata dalle fitte lancinanti che stavano percorrendo il suo bassoventre  
< Cristo …. neanche la mini pillola.. funziona..>  
era quanto aveva amaramente constatato, nel buio della grotta  
Poi il fiotto di liquido caldo che aveva invaso le sue mutandine, l’aveva costretta a confrontarsi subito con l'aspetto pratico del suo sanguinamento ….  
la mancanza di assorbenti intimi

Per questo ,dopo che aveva lentamente sfilato le braccia che circondavano la schiena di Lexa ,si era silenziosamente alzata   
dopo di che , nell'oscurita’ della grotta, aveva cercato di avvicinarsi al suo zaino di sopravvivenza  
ma l’ostacolo imprevisto della loro unica pentola ,aveva cancellato i suoi buoni propositi di non voler disturbare il sonno della brunetta

“ Clar ke…? "  
aveva subito borbottato Lexa , ridestata da quel rumore metallico….  
“ tutto bene ?  
le aveva chiesto mentre accendeva la torcia

“ scusami non volevo svegliarti…”  
aveva mormorato la pallida biondina

“ non ti senti bene ? “  
le aveva immediatamente chiesto ,vedendo la sua fronte imperlata da goccioline di sudore

“ no, ma non e’ niente di preoccupante….  
sono solo i crampi del mio sanguinamento mensile…”

“ vuoi che ti prendo un’aspirina ?”

“ …magari dopo…  
prima devo porre rimedio ad un urgente problema pratico … “

“ non ho assorbenti intimi  
aveva aggiunto la biondina, un secondo dopo, vedendo lo sguardo interrogativo della brunetta

“ scusami…che stupida ! ”  
aveva detto Lexa, alzandosi in fretta dalla stuoia

“ certo non sara’ di bella presenza…. ma spero che ,perlomeno, possa tornarti utile  
aveva aggiunto un minuto dopo, afferrando il suo zaino d’emergenza

“ c’e’ una forbice nel tuo kit medico da cucito ? "

“ si…”  
aveva farfugliato la sofferente biondina   
dopo di che aveva assistito, con aria stupita ,al taglio della parte inferiore di una delle due t-shirt di cotone ella brunetta…

“ Lexaaa !..cosa fai ?

“ ssssh…lasciami lavorare….  
dammi solo una delle tue mutandine…  
le aveva domandato Lexa, poco dopo ,mentre ripiegava a rettangolo, quel pezzo di cottone 

“ risparmia le tue critiche per dopo….”  
aveva aggiunto,mentre versava sulla loro tasca interna, due gocce della resina raccolta dalla corteccia dell’albero del pane …  
dopo di che ci aveva fatto aderire sopra il rettangolo di cotone

“ ecco le tue nuove mutande da ciclo ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta , con aria soddisfatta, mentre le offriva all'attonita biondina

“ …grazie…sembrano perfette…!  
aveva detto Clarke ,mentre le afferrava  
“…non finisci mai di stupirmi…”

“.. dai provale…”  
aveva detto la brunetta , cercando di non darle a vedere ,quanto le fosse piaciuto essere lodata da lei..

“ che c’e’ la mia presenza t’imbarazza ?”  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo, notando l’immobilismo della biondina

“ mio marito… non ha mai voluto avere a che fare con il mio periodo   
...in quei giorni mi ha sempre vista come un'appestata ..”  
aveva confessato Clarke, con imbarazzo

“ non sono Finn…  
ma comunque, capisco la tua esigenza di privacy…ora vado fuori…. “  
aveva detto la brunetta, con aria desolata  
“ chiamami ....quando hai fatto…. "  
dopo di che Lexa si era voltata e si era mossa per uscire dalla grotta

“ …fermati ! …ti prego … non te ne’ andare…  
scusami....so’ bene che non sei ...  
< purtroppo >  
... mio marito…”  
aveva detto Clarke, prima d’iniziare a togliersi le mutandine macchiate

“ sono perfette… Lexa  
e l’assorbente in cotone mi sembra meno fastidioso di quello sintetico…”

“ bene…sono contenta..."  
aveva commentato la brunetta prima d’inchinarsi e raccogliere le sue mutandine sporche  
“…vado subito a lavarle…prima che il sangue si secchi…  
Intanto prenditi l’aspirina…e’ nel mio zaino..”

“ Lexa…non devi…”

“ lo so..ma voglio farlo…”

*********************************************************************  
Quando Clarke aveva trovato la scatola dell’aspirina sovrapposta a quella dei preservativi, non era riuscita a trattenere la sua curiosita’ 

Control nature XL strong pleasure   
60 pezzi ( 0,1 mm )

< 23 bustine …si e’ data da fare >  
si era detta ,quando aveva finito di contarle  
< 37 scopate ! >  
aveva mentalmente contato …dopo di che aveva sentito in mezzo al petto, quelle fitte dolorose di gelosia che, prima d’incontrare Lexa, non aveva mai provato

 

“ sono riuscita a togliere ogni macchia…”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,rientrando nella grotta

“ Clarke …cosa stai facendo ? “  
aveva aggiunto, subito dopo, vedendo la biondina inginocchiata con in mano la scatola dei suoi preservativi 

“ sto’ cercando di calcolare con quante donne sei andata a letto..  
ma visto che solo da questa scatola mancano 37 profilattici…  
non riesco ad immaginare la somma finale…

questa…quando l’hai comprata ?..”

“ …un mesetto fa’…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, di getto, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

“ … 37 x 12 mesi fa 444 scopate all’anno  
che moltiplicate per i sei anni dal tuo intervento …fa’….

2.664 …..donne  
decisamente troppe ! … per smaltire la gelosia che provo per ognuna di loro ....mi occorerrebero anni di analisi  
e comunque....credo che impazzirei..prima… "

“ ..non e’ così….  
...ne’ ho rotti diversi….. ed ho passato parecchi mesi ….in una barca….in mezzo al mare ”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,cercando di tamponare la situazione  
< stupida ! >

“ bugiarda…. usi preservativi maxi ed …ultra resistenti   
ed Olga e Jasmine sono l’esempio della tua vita in mare….da lupo solitario..

..senza contare la sottoscritta… "

“ ho praticato una forma di sesso …. che me ne’ ha fatto rompere parecchi…   
ma ..e’ vero…non lo nascondo….sono andata a letto con parecchie donne…. “  
< stronza ! >

“ quante ? “  
aveva quasi urlato Clarke, con gli occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime

“ Clar ke….non fare così…..   
ti prego....non piangere  
parlare del mio passato non serve a niente... ti fara' solo…. del male….  
il loro numero non conta...erano tutte, solo storie di... sesso….   
con te e’ diverso…. sei molto di piu’ … di un'amante..per una notte..."

“ finiamola qui…. e’ meglio  
ho gia’ i dolori del mio sanguinamento… che mi tormentano… "  
aveva detto la biondina mentre nervosamente si asciugava gli occhi.. dopo di che era andata a sdraiarsi

“ posso fare qualcosa per te ?

“ si…lasciarmi in pace ! “

“ Clar ke .. ti prego...lasciati aiutare "  
le aveva chiesto Lexa,qualche minuto dopo , quando le si era sdraiata vicino …mentre le sfiorava delicatamente una spalla ….

“ non mi toccare ! “  
aveva detto Clarke in tono perentorio, prima di girarsi e rivolgerle la schiena

“ va bene..”  
aveva sconsolatamente borbottato la brunetta , dopo di che , sopraffatta dal suo rifiuto, si era spostata e si era sdraiata a pancia in su’..a meditare sulla sua vita …

“ tre mesi dopo il mio intervento ho beccato Costia, la mia ex…. intenta a baciare un'altra donna "  
aveva iniziato a dire Lexa, dopo un po'

" sembrava essersi gia’ scordata di me e di avermi mormorato, tante volte ,che mi amava…  
al contrario di me che , dopo la nostra forzata separazione, non avevo avuto alcuna relazione  
lei mi mancava da morire ed in piu’ ero devastata dai sensi di colpa .. per certi versi odiavo il mio pene… intimamente lo accusavo di essere la causa della nostra rottura….  
comunque, nonostante il fatto che fosse evidente che Costia fosse andata avanti ….   
Io ho continuato a pensare a lei , ancora per mesi,negandomi d’iniziare a sperimentare la mia vita sessuale da maschio  
si, perche' io , allora ,ero ancora vergine .... nonostante il fatto che la mia vagina continuasse ad atrofizzarsi ed il mio pene a crescere ,  
ed anche se oramai ricavavo ben poco piacere dal nostro rapporto sessuale …lesbico  
durante la nostra relazione non l’avevo mai tradita.."

“ Lexa …..basta… non rinvanghiamo sul passato..."  
aveva mormorato Clarke, mentre le si avvicinava

" No , devi sapere ! fammi finire…  
in quel periodo di grande sofferenza ,l’unica cosa che mi dava la forza per non cadere in piena depressione era l’amore dei miei genitori,   
l’affetto della mia famiglia era da sempre, l’unica certezza della mia infelice vita da < diversa >  
ma, sei mesi dopo l’intervento, le parole di mia madre, si sono portate via anche quella…  
gia'....me lo ricordo come se fosse ieri ,quando Anya mi ha confessato che da anni non amava piu’ mio padre  
e che , nel frattempo , si era rifatta una famiglia, e che avevo persino un fratello….Aden

“ mio Dio Lexa....  
come hai fatto a non accorgertene ? "  
le aveva chiesto la biondina, mentre le prendeva la mano

" ...a causa del suo lavoro da hostess sulle navi da crociera ero abituata a non vederla per mesi…  
in piu’ , ma questo l'ho saputo dopo..... aveva concordato con mio padre di continuare la farsa della famiglia felice…  
perche' temevano che dirmelo avrebbe ulteriormente destabilizzato la mia gia’ confusa esistenza …

così quella sera sono entrata in un bar di Portland ed ho bevuto così tanto che la mattina dopo non mi ricordavo nemmeno come avevo fatto a finire nel letto di Echo…   
una donna piu’ grande e decisamente piu’ esperta di me…  
e da lì…ho capito che fare sesso senza amore ….poteva essere piacevole e privo di complicazioni  
e siccome avere sentimenti , fino ad allora,mi aveva solo spezzato il cuore …ho deciso di continuare in quella direzione…..   
Poi, nel tempo, per evitare di illudere il mio prossimo ..mi sono data delle regole ben precise   
.. quella di base ,era di non dormire mai con la donna con cui avevo avuto un rapporto sessuale..."

“ quindi dormire con me….e’ un eccezione… "

“ no…. e’ un esigenza….  
come lo e’ il mangiare o il dormire…   
con te …mi piace fare...tutto…. persino lavarti le mutande ….. "

“ ...odio anche solo l’idea che tu sia una donna sposata…  
e non oso pensare a quello che sara’ di me ,quando tornerai da tuo marito….”

" Lexa... ora sono qui con te e non ho alcuna intenzione di muovermi..."  
aveva sussurrato la biondina , rannicchiandosi al suo fianco

“ si…ma prima o poi succedera’…. non possiamo vivere per sempre in un atollo sperduto e lontano da tutto e tutti….  
e poi, non vorrei mai, che, per causa mia, tu rinunciassi alla tua carriera medica….  
hai faticato tanto per diventare un dottore….ed io , in fondo,non valgo così tanto….  
a parte l’esclusivita’ dell’uso del mio grande membro… non ho niente di speciale da offrirti ..”

< cazzo...cazzo...cazzo ..>  
“ mi stai dicendo che …per me…rinunceresti alla tua onorata carriera di sciupa femmine… "  
aveva detto Clarke, mentre le accarezzava la bocca dello stomaco

“ senza ombra di dubbio….  
e sarebbe facile…. visto che oltre ad essere una donna intelligente ,bellissima ed affascinante…  
..sei pure...un'amante spettacolare…. "

“ ma cosa dici ? ….la mia sessualita’ , paragonata alla tua, non e’ un granche' ..  
la conosco poco ….. e certamente non so’ usare il mio corpo … e come seduttrice ...sono una frana  
francamente non so’ proprio cosa possa trovarci di speciale, una come te...."

“ sei disponibile a sperimentare ....ed impari in fretta..  
ed il tuo corpo possiede un talento naturale verso la sensualita’….  
solo a starti vicino mi si rizza .…”

" Mmh…   
...scusami Lexa…mi piacerebbe tanto continuare questa intima conversazione con te…visto che di solito non parli mai  
ma ora ho bisogno di una pausa…le fitte stanno diventando insopportabili…”  
aveva detto alla fine una sopraffatta Clarke ,non riuscendo piu’ a gestire l’intensita’ di quello che stava provando 

“ se vuoi, posso provare a massaggiarti il ventre con l’olio di cocco …e’ un ottimo rimedio anche contro i dolori mestruali… "

“ Lexa ! “

“ si lo so’ cosa pensi…ma ti giuro che la mia offerta ….questa volta non ha secondi fini…  
voglio solo cercare di alleviare il tuo dolore…”

“ ..va bene....mi fido di te…”

****************************************************

< Ha funzionato ! >  
si era detta Clarke, la mattina dopo, quando si era svegliata , rendendosi conto che il massaggio di Lexa con l’olio di cocco, l’aveva talmente rilassata da farla addormentare…

“ come ti senti ? “  
le aveva chiesto subito la brunetta, qualche minuto dopo, svegliata dai leggeri movimenti della biondina

“ meglio ,i crampi sono diminuiti …e sento che il flusso e’ diventato piu’ abbondante…”

“ bene… vado subito a prepararti qualcosa da mangiare …ne’ avrai bisogno…”  
aveva detto la brunetta prima di alzarsi

“ quanta fretta ... almeno, prima, dammi un bacio….”

“ si…scusami ….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , chiudendo gli occhi,mentre dischiudeva le labbra ,e cercava di non pensare al loro scambio notturno

“sara’ meglio che mi alzi… "  
aveva farfugliato una decina di minuti dopo , avvertendo tra le gambe, l’effetto del loro languido baciarsi

“ si’… decisamente…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke,in un filo di voce, imbarazzata dal leggero pulsare delle pareti della sua vagina

“ se ti cambi ..lavo il tuo assorbente…”  
aveva aggiunto Lexa, porgendole un altro pezzo ripiegato della sua t-shirt

< Rosy..che ti prende ? stai calma … lo sai che siamo in quei giorni  
prima di....rivederlo....dovrai smettere di sanguinare ....>

************************************

“ ..lo sai Lexa…che ti sta’ bene…”

“ che cosa ? “

“ questa specie di maglietta da fricchettona ….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina sfiorando la pancia della brunetta lasciata allo scoperto dalla sua maglietta tagliuzzata   
dopo di che aveva continuato a seguire, con la punta dell’indice ,le linee precise dei suoi muscoli ventrali  
“ Clar ke.. fermati….”  
Aveva farfugliato Lexa dopo un po’, avvertendo un inizio d’erezione

“ sai bene cosa mi succede quando..mi tocchi... mi fai subito venire voglia...di te..."  
< di penetrare la tua vagina insanguinata…e perfettamente lubrificata …>

“ ..non vorrei mai urtare il tuo dolorante ventre…”

“…. sto’ meglio…..il dolore adesso,e' decisamente sopportabile....  
....piantala di parlare e …sdraiati ….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina…con tono di voce roco...dopo di che era andata a prendere la ciotola dell’olio  
< ma che cazzo combini ! >

“ lascia che contraccambi il massaggio di stanotte …e la fatica di avermi lavato le mutandine…”  
aveva aggiunto guardando gli occhi verdi di Lexa con aria malandrina…

“ ...se proprio insisti…"  
aveva detto la brunetta togliendosi la maglietta …

“ mi raccomando…se i tuoi crampi peggiorano…fermati subito..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,quache minuto dopo, mentre osservava le mani unte di Clarke 

“ sssh….”  
dopo di che Lexa aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era abbandonata…

**************************************************************************

I capezzoli dei suoi piccoli seni erano gia’ fieramente protesi ,quando le mani calde ed oliate della biondina erano scivolate morbide sui muscoli del suo addome  
una manipolazione talmente gradevole da far uscire dalle sue labbra dischiuse,un estatico mormorio di piacere

Poi, una decina di minuti dopo, controllare il suo respiro era diventato molto piu’ difficile, perche’ le mani di Clarke erano andate sotto al suo ombelico

“ scusami …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa,avvertendo l’ulteriore indurimento del suo pene 

“ non lo fare..”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina ,mentre guardava con aria persa ,le smorfie di piacere ,che stavano meravigliosamente trasfigurando i tratti del bellissimo volto della brunetta

“ ..rilassati.."  
aveva farfugliato poco dopo mentre le sfilava gli short , dopo di che le aveva spostato le gambe molli ,e si era inginocchiata in mezzo

“ senza boxer….sei uno vero splendore "  
aveva cercato di dire un secondo dopo , incapace di respirare davanti al grandioso spettacolo dell’enorme membro duro di Lexa  
poi il leggero movimento della sua punta le aveva ridato il fiato e le forze per intingere nuovamente le mani dentro alla ciotola dell’olio  
dopo di che aveva iniziato ad ungerlo partendo dalla sua base 

“ Clar ke..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , mentre beatamente divaricava le gambe…

 

“ stringimelo un po’ di piu’ "

" ohh si…così… "  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, un quarto d’ora dopo , mentre le mani di Clarke scorrevano agevolmente su e giu’ per la sua asta dura  
dopo di che la biondina aveva piegato il busto ed i suoi lunghi capelli biondi erano andati a sfiorare gentili l’inguine della brunetta  
“ mi farai morire ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , mentre un brivido d’anticipazione le folgorava il fondo schiena  
poi la percezione della sua lingua calda che le sfiorava l’enorme cappella l’aveva fatta gridare di piacere

“ si Clarke !… mangiamelo “  
aveva sussurrato piu’ tardi , mentre allargava le braccia, cercando di resistere così ,all'urgenza del suo desiderio di arpionare le sue dita tra i suoi capelli biondi

“ e’ buono ..”  
aveva entusiasticamente detto la biondina , poco dopo,prima di appoggiare le sue labbra attorno all’enorme punta ,   
senza smettere di far correre velocemente le sue mani lungo il corpo largo e duro del grande membro

“ si..succhia..”

“ se continui così …mi farai venire..”  
aveva farfugliato piu' tardi la brunetta , percependo l’uscita di alcune gocce di liquido pre-eiaculatorio....dal suo bellissimo glande 

parole che avevano sortito solo l’effetto di esaltare ulteriormente il frenetico movimento della lingua di Clarke e che aveva spinto le sue mani unte ad andare ad accarezzare delicatamente i suoi testicoli rigonfi

“ voglio vederti …..”  
aveva estaticamente mormorato Lexa nel suo caotico respirare, con un tono di voce talmente stravolto ,da far violentemente pulsare la vagina della biondina 

“ si ..”  
le aveva detto lei dopo aver tolto la bocca ...dalla punta..,dopo di che,senza smettere di menarle il membro duro, aveva sollevato il busto 

poi un’atroce fitta di dolore aveva improvvisamente attraversato il ventre della biondina , lasciandola senza fiato  
“ scusa…”  
aveva mormorato ,mentre rallentava il movimento delle sue mani

“ fermati …Clarke !  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta con occhi verdi come la foresta, vedendo il suo volto impallidito e sudato  
“ stringilo forte alla base…”

“ si…così…”  
aveva aggiunto, un minuto dopo, avvertendo l’affievolirsi del suo desiderio di eiaculare  
dopo di aveva sollevato il busto ed aveva preso la biondina tra le sue braccia  
“ ho rovinato tutto….Lexa…sono proprio ..una frana “

“ ....non lo sei affatto… magari un po’ testarda…quello si….  
dai …ora….sdraiati …. “  
le aveva teneramente mormorato la brunetta

“ girati di fianco …”  
aveva aggiunto subito,dopo di che Lexa si era sdraiata contro la sua schiena

“ mi vergogno di averti lasciata così….”  
aveva mormorato Clarke…avvertendo l’evidente erezione della brunetta

 

“ se lo stato del mio membro....t'imbarazza...  
conosco un modo piacevole per alleviare la nostra sofferenza… "  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta, un secondo dopo, con tono suadente, mentre le mordicchiava la spalla

“ Lexa perdo sangue ! “

“ e allora ? “

“ … non si puo’ fare sesso … farebbe schifo… ti sporcherei   
Il dolore impedirebbe alla mia vagina di provare piacere… e così non mi dilaterei   
e tu, non riusciresti mai a farci entrare il tuo pene …che per giunta e’ enorme..  
alla fine mi sentirei ancora peggio di come mi sento adesso…. e farei ulteriormente soffrire anche te… "

“ ehi…dottoressa < sa tutto > rallenta…  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, mentre le spostava i capelli biondi che ricoprivano la sua nuca  
“ parli per esperienza… o solo per sentito dire"  
aveva aggiunto leccandole la curva del collo

< le mestruazioni rendono la donna frigida e l’uomo impotente ….>  
“ per sentito dire…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, ripensando a quanto le aveva detto suo marito la prima volta che lei le aveva confessato di sanguinare

“ come supponevo….  
hai detto prima che, ti fidi di me... “  
le aveva detto Lexa ,mentre le toglieva il reggiseno del bikini

“ si…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, mentre avvertiva l’imprigionamento dei suoi seni morbidi ad opera delle sue mani forti  
" non mi piacera'..."

“ beh…questo e' da vedersi... "

************************************************************

“ sollevati un secondo…”  
aveva detto Lexa una ventina di minuti dopo, quando il respiro di Clarke era diventato breve ed affannato   
dopo di che aveva steso la sua maglietta sopra la stuoia ,sotto il culo della biondina  
“ si, così... ora rilassati..”  
aveva aggiunto, prima di sfilarle le mutandine rovinate

“ Lexa... io..”

“ tu niente….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre le afferrava unacaviglia che poi aveva lentamente appoggiata dietro al suo fondo schiena

dopo di che aveva appoggiato il polpastrello dell’indice sulla sua clitoride  
e poi ,mentre delicatamente iniziava a stimolarla ,era entrata con la lingua dentro al condotto uditivo dell’orecchio esposto  
“ohh si…”  
aveva subito mormorato la biondina , mentre iniziava a strusciare il culo contro il grande pene duro della brunetta

********************************************************

“ tutte stronzate ..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,quando le pareti della sua vagina avevano iniziato a pulsare ,ed il suo ventre si era liberato della morsa del dolore

“ cos’hai detto ? “  
le aveva chiesto l’arrapata brunetta , mentre appoggiava la punta del suo pene sull’apertura della biondina resa molle dal sangue e dagli umori della sua eccitazione

“ …di scoparmi…subito…”  
aveva cercato di dire l’eccitata biondina,spostando all’indietro le natiche del suo sedere

" si, Clar ke .."  
aveva entusiasticamente mormorato Lexa ,prima di sprofondare quasi del tutto in lei con una sola spinta

“ aah ..si…”  
aveva mormorato subito avvertendo l’umidita’ dell’ambiente

“stupida..”  
aveva borbottato la biondina realizzando di quanto fosse stato agevole essere penetrata dal grosso membro della brunetta

"ti ho fatto male ? “

“ no ! … io sono una stup…."  
ma le parole le erano morte in gola…si…perche’ ,nel frattempo , Lexa aveva iniziato a muoversi

< così non dovrei colpire la cervice >  
aveva pensato la brunetta vedendo due centimetri dell’asta del suo pene spuntare dall’entrata di Clarke…  
dopo di che aveva infiltrato il suo braccio sinistro sotto il suo busto ed era andate a prenderle la mano che teneva stesa sulla stuoia, vicino alla sua testa,   
poi aveva leggermente aumentato il ritmo

una decina di minuti dopo, aveva tolto il dito che stava ancora stimolando la clitoride della biondina ed aveva usato la mano liberata per afferrarsi bene al fianco destro di Clarke, che di riflesso aveva spostato la gamba che era ancorata al fondo schiena della brunetta  
dopo di che, l’aveva ripiegata vicino al suo ventre offrendo agli occhi scuri di Lexa la piena visione del suo posteriore   
ed al suo membro duro la possibilita’ di colpire il suo punto spugnoso

“ si così..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina nel suo estatico gemere

“ ti voglio…”  
aveva mormorato la tremolante brunetta , a corto di fiato  
dopo di che aveva aggiustato la sua posizione accovacciandosi parzialmente sul sedere proteso della biondina e spostando sulla sua spalla quella mano che ,fino ad allora, aveva pressato sopra a quella aperta di lei  
Quella presa possessiva, sul fianco e sulla spalla di Clarke , aveva fatto impazzire Lexa….che aveva iniziato a penetrare la biondina con un ritmo stabile e micidiale

Poi quando le pareti della vagina di Clarke si erano messe a pulsare violentemente attorno al suo largo membro …la brunetta l’aveva portata verso l’orgasmo alternando veloci uscite con altrettanti rapidi sprofondamenti  
“ Lexa vengo…”  
aveva urlato poco dopo la biondina ,mentre le violente contrazioni ripulivano il suo ventre dal dolore  
dopo di che,la visione dei suoi occhi azzurri si era sfuocata ed il buco del suo culo proteso si era aperto

Un’offerta davvero troppo generosa , da essere rifiutata dalla sempre piu' arrapata Lexa  
< oh mio Dio >  
aveva pensato mentre , senza pensare, infilava il suo dito medio nella ciotola dell’olio di cocco

*****************************************************************  
Fare scivolare mezzo dito dentro a quel buco stretto, mai violato da un cazzo ,aveva richiesto alla brunetta molta pazienza e devota attenzione

ma poi ,quando Clarke, aveva iniziato a muovere leggermente all'indietro il sedere finendo col prenderselo tutto ,   
la grossa cappella del suo membro aveva sbattuto di gioia contro le pareti vellutate della vagina della biondina

“ ohh Lexa …”  
aveva cercato di dire ,mentre la brunetta iniziava a muovere , quel dito… verso il basso

“ ...sei così aperta per me ..”  
le aveva sussurrato lei, prima d’incrementare il ritmo della penetrazione del suo largo pene

Poi le devastanti ondate di piacere avevano fatto chiudere gli occhi di Clarke e provocato il suo spontaneo bisogno di contrarre i muscoli della sua vagina

“ ohh,non ti fermare..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa avvertendo l’incredibile effetto che quel massaggio pulsante stava avendo sul corpo largo del suo membro 

“ mi fai impazzire.."  
aveva aggiunto ,poco dopo, in un sospiro, mentre faceva scivolare l’indice della sua mano sinistra sul ,nuovamente rigonfio , clitoride della biondina ,  
poi aveva iniziato a sollecitarlo ….

“ ..mi farai morire…”  
aveva sensualmente mormorato Clarke, nel suo dissennato gemere   
dopo di che quando gli spasmi prepotenti della sua vulva avevano invaso le sue pelvi si era velocemente afferrata intorno agli ondeggianti fianchi di Lexa

“ si...godi..”  
aveva quasi urlato la brunetta mentre aggiungeva due forti spinte agli affondi del suo imponente cazzo, dopo di che aveva sentito le prime vibrazioni del suo glande  
“ sto’ per riempirti…”  
aveva cercato di dire nel suo precipitoso respirare, mentre continuava a muovere il dito deliziosamente sprofondato nel buco del posteriore di Clarke

“ pre..ser..vativo…”  
aveva blaterato la biondina ,prima di chiudere le enormi pupille scure dei suoi occhi blu’

la brunetta si era disperatamente guardata attorno, in cerca del suo zaino..  
ma < ahime' > era troppo lontano

“ tranquilla…non ti vengo dentro ..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa,mentre incrementava la stimolazione della sua clitoride, dopo di che aveva anche,follemente aumentato ,la velocita’ del suo movimento penetrativo

Poi la biondina aveva violentemente sollevato il sedere offrendo la tremolante apertura della sua vagina agli ultimi colpi della brunetta  
“ Lexaaa ! “  
aveva ferocemente urlato prima che il suo traballante ventre fosse sbatacchiato dalle devastanti convulsioni del suo secondo ed irruente orgasmo 

" ..vieni..."  
aveva gridato la brunetta ,mentre velocemente sfilava il dito ancora totalmente sprofondato nel buco del posteriore della biondina  
dopo di che aveva finalmente spinto dentro tutto il suo lungo pene   
“ si..Clar ke ..anch’io…”  
aveva gridato mentre lo estraeva in fretta per appoggiarlo sul fondo schiena ancora tremolante della biondina  
poi , le aveva spruzzato tutto il suo seme sulla sua schiena abbronzata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata a tutte....  
> e come sempre perdonate i miei errori ........
> 
> grazie dei kudos.... aiutano ;))


	19. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa ha un doloroso contrattempo

2 giorni dopo

Portland  
“ prego Signori Woods accomodatevi …”  
aveva detto White, il Capitano della Polizia ,agli ansiosi genitori di Lexa  
“ lei adesso e’ la Signora Wings  
aveva mormorato Gustus rivolgendo alla sua ex-moglie uno sguardo imbarazzato  
“ mi scusi…non lo sapevo …"

“ non importa , siamo qui per avere notizie di Alexandria, la nostra figlia …”  
aveva detto la pallida e tesa Anya, guardando il volto afflitto dell’ex-marito 

“ sono desolato... di dirvi che ,le ricerche , purtroppo, non hanno sortito alcun risultato…Il Console Americano di Papeete …  
mi ha pregato di dirvi …che e' desolato...perche' da oggi non e’ piu’ nella lista delle persone disperse … Alexandria e' stata trasferita in quella delle.... scomparse …”

“ noo! “  
aveva gridato la donna avvinghiandosi convulsamente alla mano del padre di Lexa, prima d’iniziare a piangere

“ mi dispiace …”  
aveva mormorato il Capitano , pensando alle sue due giovani figlie

“ andiamo Anya ….usciamo da qui …”  
aveva borbottato un devastato Gustus, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio,afferrando la mano dell’ex

" non perdere le speranze....nostra figlia e' tosta .... magari e' finita in qualche luogo sperduto ...e non e' in grado di mettersi in contatto.."  
aveva mormorato l'uomo alla stravolta Anya , cercando di dare ad entrambi un barlume di speranza...

Rurutu’, Isole Australi  
“ mi dispiace Signor Collins …. si faccia coraggio …  
La Guardia Costiera Francese ha deciso di interrompere la ricerca di sua moglie…  
Gli elicotteri hanno perlustrato centinaia di km di mare e sorvolato una ventina di atolli …senza trovare niente ….  
...a questo punto, le conviene tornare a Los Angeles….”  
aveva detto il Comandante John, all'emaciato Finn

“ …e’ solo colpa mia …”  
aveva mormorato, l’uomo con aria assente  
“ Clarke e’ morta ... per venire con me nella pescosa Polinesia …  
...ho perso mia moglie per via di....un hobby ....  
con che coraggio potro' a dirlo a sua madre ? ...ha gia' perso il maito ed ora la sua unica figlia... ”

“ non dica così Signor Collins….. non e’ colpa sua….purtroppo le disgrazie accadono  
l’uomo non e’ sempre in grado di prevedere gli eventi naturali…”  
aveva detto il Comandante , pensando con orrore che acconsentire ai capricci di un uomo ricco era costato la vita di quattro persone  
tra cui quella di Alexandria Woods..  
la sua perdita era quella che gli faceva piu’ male , perche’ lei aveva previsto l’arrivo della tempesta …  
e perche’, dopo aver condiviso tanti viaggi in mare, considerava Alexandria come la figlia che non aveva mai avuto

***************************************************************  
7° giorno sull’atollo  
“ c’e’ troppo muschio su quelle rocce ..”  
aveva detto la biondina mentre s’inginocchiava per osservarle piu’ da vicino

“ hai ragione Clarke, fammi vedere…  
aveva detto Lexa , spostandone una

“ il terreno in effetti e’ molto bagnato..”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta…  
ma poi quando si era girata .. si era raggelata, perche’ la biondina, nel frattempo, pareva essere evaporata

“ uah…Lexa …vieni subito …”  
aveva urlato Clarke da un punto nascosto dalla vegetazione

“ Cristo…. mi hai fatto spaventare ….  
le aveva detto la trafelata brunetta,quando l’aveva raggiunta

“ guarda cos’ho trovato !  
aveva esclamato , tutta eccitata, mostrandole una pozzanghera d’acqua  
“ e’ acqua dolce ..l’ho gia assaggiata ..”

“ ....e brava la mia bellissima esploratrice ….  
..forza diamoci da fare ….”

“..tutte le tracce portano qui …ma sembra una parete di pietra  
aveva detto Lexa mentre tastava il cumulo di rocce …

Poi aveva visto le mani della biondina intente ad estrarre una pietra

“ fermati !…  
aveva urlato, un attimo prima che la parete iniziasse a tremolare  
dopo di che si era buttata di corsa sul corpo della biondina, trascinandola lontano dalla parete che stava franando

“..come sei irruente ! ”  
aveva mormorato Clarke un secondo dopo, mentre cercava di liberarsi dalla presa del corpo disteso sopra di lei..

“ mi ha fatto morire di spavento !”

“ beh..non si direbbe....mi sembri molto viva...a meno che quello che sento ...non sia l'effetto della paura …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina strizzando un po’ il rigonfiamento duro degli short della brunetta

“ Clar ke ….non fare la gnorri.....quello che stai toccando e’ la conseguenza dell’astinenza….sono due giorni che fai la preziosa..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,prima di solleticare un po',con la punta della lingua ,l’angolo della bocca di Clarke

“ meglio se ti ci abitui… sono in una pausa di riflessione….  
in due giorni ho gia’ smaltito la mia rabbia verso le prime ventisette vittime della tua lista….  
per digerirla tutta..mi occorreranno circa 6 mesi..

“ mi stai dicendo che noi, le uniche abitanti di un atollo perso nell’oceano….  
non faremo sesso per altri 180 giorni …  
non ce la posso fare… e' davvero troppo !....in fondo saranno solo un migliaio ...  
fammi uno sconto di pena…ti prego !  
aveva esclamato la brunetta ,prima di mordicchiarle le labbra 

“non ho detto astinenza assoluta… il pomiciare e’ permesso... ma niente terza base...  
e voglio crederti … saro' clemente....ti riduco la condanna a 90 giorni  
aveva detto la biondina  
" che aspetti ? datti da fare ... ho voglia di limonare ..."

Dopo di che l’unico rumore di quell'angolo di vegetazione era stato quello dei loro baci pieni di saliva 

“ miracolo ! …si e’ aperta ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina all'improvviso , quando,in un momento di tregua, aveva voltato la testa

“ oh…sei proprio una donna fortunata !  
per caso... mi trovi.. pronta !”  
aveva detto la brunetta mentre ,in un lampo, si tirava giu’ gli short ,liberando il grosso membro duro

“ Lexa …tu…sei sempre pronta ! “  
aveva detto la biondina prima di afferrare, con una mano ,la base dell’asta dura

“si …ha un bell’aspetto ! ma puoi rimetterlo a posto…. la mia protesta non e' finita…  
guarda quello che si e’ aperto…  
aveva detto Clarke mentre puntava un dito in direzione del muro di pietra crollato da poco  
“..mi sembra l’entrata di una caverna…  
alzati ..andiamo a vedere “

“ va bene …”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, a denti stretti, mentre si tirava su’ i pantaloncini

“ uah …incredibile hai trovato la fonte ! "  
aveva esclamato la brunetta , cinque minuti dopo, quando si erano trovate davanti ad una piccola pozza che raccoglieva l’acqua dolce che scendeva dalla roccia  
dopo di che , presa dall'entusiasmo ,aveva trascinato l’ancora attonita biondina , dentro alla pozza  
poi aveva iniziato a ridere ,mentre felice schizzava l’acqua fresca sul volto della biondina

Clarke per un po’ era stata al gioco ,ma poi aveva messo le mani sopra le braccia della brunetta, ed aveva iniziato a fissare i suoi occhi verdi con aria intensa  
< mio Dio …quando sorridi sei bella da morire >  
avrebbe voluto dirle

“ e ora cos’ho fatto? ti..sei arrabbiata perche’ ti ho spruzzato con l’acqua “

" no …sto’ solo considerando che dovresti ridere piu’ spesso….ti …dona…”  
aveva detto la biondina , prima d’impadronirsi di quella punta di lingua rimasta sospesa tra le labbra dischiuse della stupefatta brunetta…

**********************************************

“ vado a pescare…”  
aveva detto Lexa, due orette dopo, quand’erano tornate nella loro grotta…con l’acqua dolce….e una sacca piena di noci di cocco

"va bene….  
Io,Intanto vedo di trovare un po’ di legna… "

 

< e’ inutile che continui a tormentarmi…..e’ stata chiara …non rivedrai Rosy.. per altri 90 giorni >  
dopo di che la brunetta si era immersa in quel mare che aveva lo stesso colore degli occhi di Clarke  
< Cristo ! >

 

< Ehh vai ! …sii >  
si era detta la biondina , una mezz'oretta dopo , quando era riuscita ad incrinare la buccia della prima noce di cocco

< oh...non e’ poi così difficile >  
aveva pensato mentre raccoglieva di nuovo, il pezzo di pietra…  
con il volto gia’ congestionato dallo sforzo e la schiena ricoperta di sudore

 

< 3 mesi sono un eternita’…anche per lei, sono sicuro che non riuscira’ a starti lontana così a lungo…>  
< uhm…non credo…Clarke e’ una tipa tosta….e la gelosia e’ una brutta bestia…la conosco…>  
< si, mi ricordo come ti sentivi quando hai visto Costia con un'altra…e quando pensavi a Clarke nuda sotto a suo marito…>  
< infatti la capisco… ma davvero,non so’ , cosa farei pur di farle cambiare idea >  
< intanto prendile quell’aragosta….lei le adora ..>  
< …si …>  
si era detta Lexa, mentre allargava le braccia per darsi una bella spinta…

 

" Anf….anf…. "  
< si dovrebbero bastare >  
aveva considerato l’ansimante biondina, osservando le due noci di cocco sbucciate,mentre cercava di riprendere fiato  
< … non resta che grattugiarle …..>

 

La brunetta stava cercando di catturare un bell’esemplare di red snapper ,quando lo sguardo ,leggermente sfuocato, dei suoi occhi verdi ,si era posato su un magnifico esemplare di Pinctada Mergaritifera, che stava incastrata tra la sabbia bianca del fondale ed un gruppetto di piccole rocce  
< Cristo ! .. un’ostrica dal Labbro Nero…>  
si era detta mentre osservava le sfumature grigie della sua grande valva 

< se solo avessi la fortuna che racchiudesse una perla della Regina …  
potrei regalarla a Clarke … sarebbe proprio un regalo degno di lei… la mia sovrana …

e chissa’,magari, potrebbe spingerla a decidersi di perdonarmi prima….  
solo l’idea di stare altri 90 giorni senza poter sprofondare nelle profondita’ morbide della sua vagina vellutata… mi fa impazzire…>  
aveva pensato prima di decidersi ad infilare entrambe le nude mani sotto l’enorme ostrica

Poi quel tremendo dolore ,che l’aveva istantaneamente trafitta ,le aveva quasi fatto perdere i sensi…  
< nella barriera corallina…mai toccare senza guanti >  
si era dolorosamente ricordata mentre vedeva la spinosa cresta dorsale del pesce scorpione che l’aveva appena punta

dopo di che aveva messo nella sacca l’enorme bivalve ed aveva iniziato a nuotare in fretta verso la spiaggia della loro isoletta…sperando di fare in tempo….

 

Clarke stava ancora grattugiando la polpa bianca del cocco quando aveva visto emergere Lexa a dieci metri dalla riva  
< battuta di pesca piu’ breve del solito…deve aver avuto fortuna…>  
si era detta prima di muoversi per andare ad aspettarla vicino alla riva

Poi quando l’aveva vista barcollare vistosamente, prima di cadere nell'acqua, il suo cuore aveva perso un colpo  
“ Lexaaa !  
Aveva gridato ,mentre iniziava a correre sulla sabbia con lo stesso aire di un esperta centometrista  
dopo di che, sempre correndo, era entrata in mare e l’aveva raggiunta

“ Lexa…parlami…cosa ti e’ successo ? "  
le aveva detto con tono di voce spaventato, mentre scuoteva leggermente il viso pallido e sudato che teneva tra le braccia

“ pe..sce…sco..rpio..ne pu..nto “  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta prima di perdere i sensi

Trascinare il suo corpo esanime fino all’entrata della loro grotta aveva richiesto tutte le forze di Clarke

< oh mio Dio …e ora cosa faccio ? >  
si era detta sgomenta, poco dopo, osservando le vescicole e la leggera cianosi, che stavano invadendo il palmo della mano destra di Lexa…

“ tossine….acqua calda “  
aveva mormorato a se stessa, qualche secondo dopo , mentre buttava la barba secca di alcune noci di cocco, sulla pietra lavica che, da qualche giorno, avevano iniziato a tenere sopra le braci del fuoco

dopo di che, nell’attesa che la legna prendesse fuoco,aveva urinato sopra la mano tumefatta dell’esanime brunetta , poi era andata a prendere la stuoia

 

" forza…Lexa "  
aveva continuato a dirle , un quarto d’ora dopo, mentre immergeva l'arto ferito nell’acqua calda  
dopo di che l’aveva ricoperto per bene con l’olio di cocco, certa delle sue proprieta’ emollienti e lenitive 

 

Un’ora dopo la pelle della mano irritata aveva iniziato a sgonfiarsi…  
ma purtroppo Lexa aveva iniziato a lamentarsi e la sua fronte, imperlata di sudore, si presentava fredda al tatto

< ha la pressione bassa ..>  
aveva constatato Clarke ,rilevando la frequenza bassa dei battiti del suo polso  
poi la brunetta aveva improvvisamente riaperto gli occhi e sollevato il busto, dopo di che con fare agitato si era girata di lato ed aveva dato di stomaco

“ tranquilla amore…  
e’ solo il tuo corpo che cerca di espellere le tossine del veleno…"  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina, mentre le sorreggeva la testa ed evitava che i suoi capelli scuri cadessero nel vomito

“ forza bevi un po’ d’acqua “  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo, quando la crisi era passata,avvicinando la bottiglietta di plastica alle sue labbra molli

“ grazie…  
aveva mormorato la brunetta prima di crollare esausta sulla stuoia …

“ co..me ho ..fat..tto ad arr..iva..re qui…? “

“ te lo dico piu' tardi….ora riposati ! “

“ si…dot tore …”  
aveva borbottato Lexa ,prima di chiudere gli occhi e sdraiarsi tranquilla

“ ho avuto così tanta paura ….di perderti…  
non potrei vivere senza di te …”  
aveva confessato Clarke , dopo un po’ , credendo che la brunetta si fosse addormentata

< oh…allora…ci tiene a me >  
aveva pensato Lexa prima di scivolare, felice, nel suo sonno ristoratore

****************************************************  
“ cosa stai facendo ? “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta , tre ore dopo, quando si era svegliata, non riuscendo ancora a mettere bene a fuoco 

“ sto’ preparando il latte di cocco ….l’olio e’ quasi finito …”

“ te l’ho detto che ..impari in fretta …”

“ come ti senti ? “  
le aveva chiesto la biondina ,dopo che si era inginocchiata vicino alla stuoia

“ meglio….  
se non penso alla nausea ed al mal di testa ed se riesco a resistere alla voglia di grattarmi la mano ....che mi prude da morire…”

“ uhm…ora te la rimetto nell’acqua calda e poi le rido' un po' d’olio …  
si puo’ sapere come diamine hai fatto a farti pungere da un pesce scorpione ?  
…. non e’ da te ….sei sempre stata prudente ..  
me l'hai sempre detto che senza guanti ..non si tocca la barriera corallina "

“ stavo cercando di prendere una bella aragosta che stava per rintanarsi …. so che ti piace…tanto  
…. lui si era mimetizzato con la roccia…. non l’ho visto... sott’acqua non ho una visuale nitida  
..comunque l’ho presa…. “  
aveva detto la provata brunetta  
“ se mi passi la sacca…te la faccio vedere….”

 

“ l’ho vista, davvero un bell’esemplare….  
c’era anche una grossa ostrica …. dev'esser buona …”  
aveva detto Clarke mentre prendeva la pentola con l’acqua calda

“ non piu’ di tanto….ed e’ molto difficile d’aprire….  
l’ho presa piu’ che altro perche’ so’ che ti piacciono le conchiglie…”  
aveva buttato la’…la brunetta

“ se,stai cercando d’impietosirmi …. con i tuoi < l’ho fatto per te >  
sappi che non attacca ! …sono ancora incazzata e non te la daro’….per altri 85 giorni….  
aveva replicato la biondina, prima d’immergere nella pentola piena d’acqua calda la sua mano ferita 

“ ahi ! …. oltre a punirmi con l’astinenza …vuoi anche lessarmi la mano ? "  
aveva borbottato Lexa , mentre chiudeva gli occhi per il dolore

“5 giorni di sconto per una puntura di un pesce scorpione  
e …se mi facessi mordere da uno squalo …. che riduzione avrei ? “  
aveva aggiunto, poco dopo, guardando gli occhi azzurri della biondina

“ nessuna ! …perche’ ti lascerei morire dissanguata…”

“ sei proprio crudele…”  
aveva commentato la brunetta con aria frustrata

“ al massimo posso prepararti qualcosa da mangiare ….  
Il mio stomaco brontola …..e’ quasi sera….”  
aveva detto Clarke, mentre le ungeva la mano

“ grazie…ma ho il voltastomaco e qualche crampo addominale…”

“ neanche’ un pezzo di panassa lessata ed un po’ di latte di cocco ?  
prima di prendere l’aspirina “

“ ok….ci provo …”

********************************************

“ dove sei andata ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina , qualche ora dopo, quand’era gia' sotto la coperta ed aveva visto rientrare la brunetta

“ mmh…ha svuotare il canarino…”  
aveva risposto Lexa, mentendole del fatto che in realta’ , era andata a nascondere l’ostrica dal Labbro Nero, in una pozza d'acqua salata...tra gli scogli 

dopo di che si era sdraiata sulla stuoia cercando di non toccare la biondina  
“ non mi hai ancora detto come sono arrivata alla grotta….  
L’ultimo ricordo lucido che ho …. e’ che ero a pochi metri dalla riva….”

“ dai ….Casanova….avvicinati…. che te lo racconto ....mentre ti coccolo…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke  
“ metti la testa sulla mio petto….”  
“ si..”  
dopo di che , prima d’iniziare a parlare, aveva iniziato ad accarezzare i lunghi capelli di Lexa

" mi hai fatto la pipi' sulla mano !"  
era stato l'unico commento della brunetta, che non voleva correre il rischio d'interrompere quella pioggia di carezze delicate che stava ricevendo 

e così , piu’ tardi, quando stava per addormentarsi sui seni morbidi di Clarke  
aveva capito cosa mettere al secondo posto della lista dei doni che avrebbe voluto ricevere per sempre da lei  
il primo, quello del suo meraviglioso corpo ,Lexa non avrebbe mai potuto metterlo in discussione…  
anche se quella notte quel senso di languida beatitudine che sentiva, pareva aver contagiato anche il suo membro irrequieto…. visto che , a differenza del solito, se ne’ stava tranquillo e morbido tra le sue gambe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura....
> 
> e non finiro' mai di ringraziare chi mi legge ;))


	20. XVI ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke perde la testa....e Lexa ne' paga le conseguenze

8° giorno sull'atollo

Lexa si era svegliata presto, un po’ perche’ era ansiosa di aprire l’ostrica ed un po’ perche’ la mano continuava a farle male, per sua fortuna gli altri dolori sembravano essere passati  
Clarke stava beatamente riposando incollata alla sua schiena, probabilmente durante il sonno avevano cambiato posizione…  
Lentamente aveva spostato le braccia con cui la biondina le circondava i fianchi sperando di non svegliarla  
“ mmm “  
aveva mugugnato Clarke nel sonno, prima di rigirarsi sull'altro fianco, e continuare a dormire

I toni vividi dei colori dell’alba ed il tranquillo rumore della risacca avevano accompagnato il lento incedere della brunetta lungo la riva del mare  
poi quando aveva raggiunto il nascondiglio tra gli scogli aveva recuperato l’ostrica dal Labbro Nero, che vista alla luce del giorno , era ancor piu’ bella  
< ...speriamo bene..>  
si era detta, dopo di che aveva preso il suo coltellino multiuso e si era data da fare per aprirla…  
lavoro che aveva richiesto una bella dose della sua pazienza e che era costato ulteriore dolore alla sua mano irritata

< ci siamo... >  
aveva pensato una ventina di minuti dopo, quando era riuscita a separare le due valve…  
poi il suo cuore aveva iniziato a batterle forte, mentre infilava la punta del coltellino nel sacco perlifero del grande mollusco poiche’ sapeva che,tra pochi secondi, avrebbe saputo se tutta la sofferenza che aveva patito sarebbe stato ripagata  
Poi quando aveva visto spuntare l’inizio della sfera ..le era mancato anche il fiato….   
< fa che sia degna di lei >  
si era detta , mentre infilava nel sacco la punta del suo dito indice , poi aveva estratto la perla scura   
dopo di che l’aveva stretta tra la punta di due dita in modo da osservarne la forma e l'aspetto

qualche secondo dopo, aveva sorriso soddisfatta perche’ la perla era molto grande ( circa 10 mm di diametro ) e perfettamente rotonda  
ed il colore grigio scuro della sua superficie possedeva dei meravigliosi riflessi di blu’e di verde scuro  
< si...e’ la sua >

Dopo di che , aveva cercato e trovato in mezzo alla sabbia il guscio vuoto di una conchiglia bivalve che aveva usato per riporvi l'enorme perla grigia,   
poi si era mossa per andare nella vegetazione 

Trovare una foglia confacente ai suoi propositi non era stato difficile…. la parte piu’ complicata era stata quella dell’incisione,   
perche’ Lexa era destrorsa …..e piegare le dita della mano ferita si era rivelato piu’ complicato del prevvisto…  
comunque, quando aveva finito di ripiegare la foglia intorno alla conchiglia che conteneva la perla….la brunetta era soddisfatta  
quindi, come ultimo tocco ,aveva messo il sottile stelo di un rampicante attorno al fagottino verde  
< fatto !…>

********************************************************************************  
“ ah .... sei qui…”  
aveva detto Clarke ,con tono preoccupato, quand’era uscita dalla grotta , vedendo Lexa seduta su quel gradino di roccia che , giorni prima,era stato testimone silenzioso della loro passione...... ancora allarmata dal fatto di essersi risvegliata ..da sola

“ sono andata a fare due passi…per smaltire le tossine ….”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, mordendosi un labbro , mentre continuava a fissare la spettacolare versione mattutina di Clarke…  
che, con quei lunghi capelli biondi scarmigliati e quella t-shirt che ricadeva scomposta sulle sue mutandine era davvero imperdibile

“ come stai ? "  
aveva domandato Clarke, percependo la piacevole sensazione di quello sguardo che la stava trapassando  
" ..meglio..."

"....fa..mmi ved..ere la ma..no…”  
aveva mormorato , con tono incerto, sconvolta dal languido piacere che avvertiva nel ventre

“ l’eritema c’e’ ancora, ma vescicole e cianosi sono scomparsi….”  
aveva detto dopo averla attentamente esaminata

“ infatti ,mi prude ancora da morire…”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta , con aria persa,mentre continuava a fissare , con desiderio,le meravigliose gambe della biondina

“ smettila di guardarmi così…sono perfettamente in grado di resistere ai tuoi sguardi da seduttrice…”  
< bugiarda ! >

“ …purtroppo…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa

“ ora facciamo colazione e poi te la ungo di nuovo…  
ho un sacco di cose da fare oggi….”  
aveva detto Clarke   
“ ho la schiena a pezzi…il pavimento e’ troppo duro..devo assolutamente trovare qualcosa di morbido da mettere sotto alla stuoia.. “

“ ..ho lo stesso problema..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta avvertendo la consistenza del proprio membro  
dopo di che aveva messo le mani sulle natiche di Clarke e l’aveva attirata a se’  
“ Lexa ! “

“ l’hai detto te ..che limonare….era concesso …”  
aveva aggiunto ,con tono suadente, prima di appoggiare le sue labbra morbide sull’ombelico della biondina

“ …si… ma ricordati…niente terza base….”  
aveva cercato di dire ,mentre infilava le dita tra i capelli scuri della brunetta  
poi il delizioso sfioramento della lingua vellutata di Lexa le aveva fatto venire la pelle d’oca 

“…. ferm..ati… ba..sta co..sì…”  
aveva barbugliato, una decina di minuti dopo, quando le sue mutandine erano gia’ rovinate

“ va bene ….  
colazione ..sia ... “  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta, mentre cercava di riprender fiato

*****************************************************************  
“ vado a prendere la crema di cocco per fare l’olio…..”  
aveva detto la biondina quando avevano finito di mangiare

“ va bene…  
io vado a mettere la trappola per i gamberi … e vedo se trovo qualcosa di commestibile…  
visto che oggi, non riusciro’ ad andare a pesca….”

poi, quando Clarke era sparita nella grotta ,Lexa aveva velocemente appoggiato, nei pressi della pentola, il suo prezioso fagottino verde,   
dopo di che era andata via….

< e…questo..cos’e’ ? >  
si era domandata la biondina, poco dopo, quand’era andata vicino al fuoco, con il secchio che conteneva la crema

Il suo cuore batteva a mille ,mentre lentamente scioglieva il legaccio verde  
poi aveva aperto la piccola conchiglia  
< mio Dio …e’ stupenda ! >  
Si era detta vedendo l’enorme perla grigia …dopo di che aveva letto e visto quello che la brunetta aveva inciso sulla foglia  
< avrei voluto conoscerti sei anni fa’ >   
c’era scritto accanto all'abbozzo di una specie di rosa

“ Lexaaa .. “   
aveva mormorato, guardando le fiamme…  
dopo di che aveva messo la perla tra la punta del suo pollice e quella delll’indice per osservare meglio i riflessi della sua superficie ….   
< ...splendida...c’e' del blu’ ....del verde….>

Poi le erano tornate in mente le parole che suo marito le aveva detto in aeroporto ,prima di imbarcarsi per la Polinesia  
< la prima cosa che faro’ quando atterreremo a Papetee ….sara’ entrare in una gioielleria e comprarti un paio di orecchini di perla grigia, per il nostro anniversario ..>  
ma poi quando erano atterrati, quella promessa , era stata dimenticata subito da Finn , sostituita da suo impellente desiderio d'iniziare a pescare 

< adesso ho capito….perche’ ti sei fatta pungere…>  
aveva realizzato, mentre raccoglieva con una ciotola di cocco la parte grassa e liquida della crema  
< stupida …adorabile testarda….sei sta così male …per me.... >

Intanto Lexa continuava a passeggiare nervosamente lungo la spiaggia

*************************************************************  
Quando Clarke aveva finito di fare l’olio di cocco era talmente confusa e sopraffatta dal suo sentire, da sentirsi la bocca dello stomaco stretta e dolente…  
< devo muovermi....schiarirmi ....>  
si era detta ,mentre svuotava il suo zaino e lo riempiva con le bottigliette di plastica vuote…

 

< non le sara’ piaciuta... >  
aveva sconsolatamente constatato la brunetta, un'oretta dopo, non vedendola arrivare  
dopo di che si era diretta verso la lancia, perche’, nel frattempo le era venuto in mente di provare a costruirsi una specie di lenza da pesca

 

< ..almeno in questo sono fortunata... >  
si era detta Lexa ,piu' tardi, quando aveva visto lo red snapper che era rimasto intrappolato al suo rudimentale amo  
< ora che la cena e’ assicurata.. basta pescare >

**************************************************************

< ....non vuole neanche vedermi...>  
aveva pensato la brunetta, mentre si toglieva la t-shirt sbrindellata, prima di sdraiarsi al sole, a due passi dal bagnasciuga della spiaggia, così vicina al mare da avere le scarpe da tennis immerse nell’acqua

 

< sei ingiusta e…. ti stai comportando da vera stronza ..>  
aveva pensato Clarke quando era rientrata nella grotta, per nulla rasserenata dal suo inquieto girovagare  
< ..avra' fame...>

dopo di che si era messa a preparare una specie di tartare di aragosta  
una volta pronta ,l’aveva versata dentro ai gusci vuoti delle noci di cocco con l’intenzione di andare da Lexa .... pensando che condividere un pasto potesse essere un buon modo di affrontare la situazione….   
insomma , malgrado il fatto che il suo animo di fosse ancora molto confuso ed incerto sul da farsi..... Clarke si era arresa al suo disperato bisogno di vederla  
per questo , prima di muoversi , nell'incertezza del suo sentire,si era infilata la bustina di un preservativo dentro la scarpa da tennis

La brunetta che ,nel frattempo,si era addormentata al sole, non aveva sentito l’approcciarsi della biondina 

“ ehi.. pigrona…ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare..”  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio, dopo che le si era sdraiata vicina

“ uhm…grazie…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta aprendo gli occhi  
“ ...pensavo che non volessi neanche vedermi….”

“ .. no…. avevo solo bisogno di stare un po’ da sola a riflettere…  
Il tuo regalo mi ha colto di sorpresa …..  
la tua perla grigia e’ splendida …. e le tue parole ....davvero speciali… "  
aveva confessato la biondina , a bassa voce, senza avere il coraggio di guardarla

" I polinesiani la chiamano la perla della Regina…  
secondo la leggenda il Dio dell’Oro l’ha regalata alla sua sposa… a suggello del loro amore eterno  
..dicono che aiuti a raggiungere l’armonia sessuale e che renda seducente chi l’indossa  
...anche se tu non ne’ hai di certo... bisogno…”  
le aveva detto Lexa , mentre continuava a fissare il cielo azzurro

“ allora dovrai trovare un modo di farne un monile… la voglio indossare ...   
perche' e' splendida ....e perche' mi sento così... dissonante...  
il mio continuo rimuginare sul tuo passato ed il riflettere incessante ... sul mio…   
mi sta' divorando l'anima...."

“ si Clarke lo faro’….”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, mentre ingoiava saliva e cercava di mettere da parte il suo prepotente desiderio di baciarla e stringerla a se..

 

per questo un'istante dopo aveva aggiunto ,mentre in silenzio si metteva a sedere a gambe incrociate  
“ sento profumo di cibo… dai,mangiamo…ho fame “

“ si…”  
aveva sospirato la biondina ,mentre le passava una ciotola, dopo di che ,avevano iniziato ad affondare le dita nella tartare d’aragosta

< Cristo ! ....e' bellissima ...>  
si era detta Clarke, dopo un po’, osservando il movimento delle labbra morbide di Lexa intenta a masticare   
e notando quel sottile rivolo di liquido bianco che le scivolava giu’ da un angolo della sua bocca..

< al Diavolo gli...84 giorni di punizione...>  
aveva concluso la biondina, prima di appoggiare la ciotola ed alzarsi….   
dopo di che si era velocemente sfilata la maglietta ed il reggiseno

“ ti sei guadagnata una tregua ..."  
aveva mormorato ,mentre si sedeva sul grembo dell’attonita brunetta, un attimo prima, di levarle di mano la ciotola  
< e vai ! ... fine della tortura ! >

“ Clarke …sei sicura ? “  
aveva timidamente chiesto Lexa, mentre l'enorme cappella del suo membro iniziava a tremolare di gioia

“ …assolutamente .. “  
aveva aggiunto prendendole la mano che aveva usato per mangiare, dopo di che aveva minuziosamente e lentamente leccato ogni suo dito….  
e quando aveva finito Lexa ,era gia’ impaziente  
per questo,due secondi dopo, aveva gia’ pressato i suoi piccoli seni sodi contro quelli morbidi e grandi di Clarke… e le sue mani erano andate sull’elastico dei suoi slip

“ ohh si “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , poco dopo, avvertendo sul palato,l'entrata avida della lingua vellutata della biondina  
poi ,quando si erano fermate in cerca d’aria, Clarke aveva preso quelle mani che le stavano furiosamente impastando le natiche e le aveva fatte affondare sulla sabbia, ai lati del torso di Lexa  
“ e’ il mio turno.. “  
le aveva sussurrato,mentre afferrava i suoi seni sodi e prima d’iniziare a leccare e succhiare i suoi turgidi capezzoli

“ ohh ..si …vedo…”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta nel suo precipitoso respirare , avvertendo l'imponenza della sua erezione  
..per questo, quando le mani di Clarke erano andate sull'elastico dei suoi short ,non aveva potuto fare altro che sollevare il sedere e lasciarseli delicatamente sfilare

“ ..sempre meravigliosamente pronto per me.."  
aveva farfugliato la biondina , mentre sfiorava la dura e lunga asta dell'enorme pene di Lexa...  
pochi minuti dopo era gia' inchinata sopra ai pochi ricciolini scuri del suo pube

dopo di che, con la sua lingua calda ,aveva leccato ,con devastante lentezza ,tutta la lunghezza del durissimo membro  
movimento che aveva continuato fare con devozione fino a ricoprirlo tutto con la sua saliva....poi la sua morbida mano ,si era impadronita anche della sua enorme cappella 

“ la..scia…mi alar..ga…re le gam…be ..”  
aveva chiesto la stravolta brunetta in un sussurro , mentre piegava all’indietro la testa  
...a cambio avvenuto...Clarke aveva impugnato la base dell'asta fremente, e poi aveva appoggiato le labbra sopra la gonfia punta ed aveva iniziato a succhiarla con passione

“ oh ..si…”  
aveva sospirato la brunetta nel delirio del suo sentire  
dopo di che la biondina , con la mano libera,si era sfilata gli slip rovinati ,senza permettere che l'altra smettesse di menare l’enorme pene

“ Clar ke …ti prego …”

" pazienta ..."  
aveva mormorato la biondina mentre sollevava il busto e faceva perdere un colpo al cuore di Lexa….  
poi aveva messo le ginocchia ai lati dei fianchi della brunetta e glieli aveva imprigionati  
" sei mia "  
le aveva sussurrato, prima d'iniziare ad usare l'enorme punta del suo membro per massaggiarsi le grandi labbra e l’apertura bagnata della sua tremolante vagina  
dopo di che aveva messo una mano sulla nuca di Lexa ed era avidamente entrata nella sua bocca

" ti voglio sentire tutta dentro di me..."  
le aveva mormorato in un attimo di tregua, mentre continuava a far assaggiare alla punta del cazzo di Lexa la morbidezza della sua apertura

“ in que..sta po..siz..ione no..n riu..sci..ro’ a con..tro….llar…mi…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,mentre le sue braccia distese perdevano le forze e si piegavano al suo incontrollabile bisogno d'abbandonarsi all'opera divina della biondina

“ lo so..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , mentre infilava una mano nella sua scarpa da tennis  
dopo di che senza smettere di fissare gli occhi pieni di desiderio di Lexa aveva strappato, con i suoi denti bianchi, la bustina del profilattico

poi aveva usato entrambe le mani per farlo scivolare lungo l'asta dura del membro   
“ stringi un po' il serbatoio “  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta, con voce rotta , 

“ continua a non piacermi…”  
aveva risposto la biondina ,mentre appoggiava la punta sulla sua pulsante apertura  
dopo di che aveva guardato Lexa  
“ voglio che mi guardi mentre ti prendo …”

“ si… ”

poi la biondina aveva dato una leggera spinta e l'enorme glande della brunetta aveva superato l'anello ancora un po' stretto dell'entrata della vagina  
sensazione talmente intensa da far piegare all'indietro la testa della brunetta   
“ guardami…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke mentre dava un’altra spinta , dopo di che ,per un secondo aveva chiuso gli occhi…  
poi aveva dato l’ultima vigorosa spinta ed il grosso membro le era scivolato tutto dentro

“ odio le barriere..“  
aveva mormorato percependo il contatto con il sottile velo di lattice  
quindi aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente il sedere avanti e indietro…fino a che la penetrazione era diventata scorrevole

“ oh...anch’io…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta avvertendo la mancanza del solito e piu’ intimo contatto  
dopo di che Clarke si era afferrata per bene ai suoi fianchi ed aveva iniziato a muoversi con un ritmo metodico, ma così terribilmente devastante nella sua precisione ,  
da far urlare di piacere Lexa   
" ti godo..."  
aveva mormorato in un sussurro ,quando il suo volto sconvolto era diventato un condensato di bellezza allo stato puro e sensualita' delle carni

ma , purtroppo, quella visione estatica e disfatta della brunetta aveva avuto l'effetto di straziare la mente di Clarke  
< a quante….. hai mostrato il tuo volto stravolto ? >

 

“ ... e’ così che ti mostri ...quando sei scopata dalle tue donne ? "  
aveva detto la biondina con tono metallico ed occhi blu'  
dopo di che si era messa a cavalcare il membro della brunetta in maniera brutale e con un ritmo infernale 

“ fermati Clarke  
aveva quasi urlato Lexa , poco dopo, cercando di arrestare quell'assalto furioso  
dopo di che aveva guardato , gli occhi della biondina e cio' che aveva visto l'aveva fatta rabbrividire fino al midollo  
perche'.....erano lo specchio della rabbia e del dolore di un animo ferito a morte

“ mi stai facendo male  
aveva sussurrato, con gli occhi verdi velati di lacrime

“ non ho mai permesso a nessuna di stare sopra di me…   
ma se muoverti così ...e distruggere il mio pene puo’ servire a lenire il tuo dolore….allora fallo !  
tanto ….oramai ti appartiene…. come del resto lo e'...il mio cuore...  
e come e' solo tuo il mio volto disfatto dal piacere...  
ti amo Clarke e ...continuero’ a farlo anche dopo, quando non ci sarai piu’ per me  
... domani ti portero' a Rurutu'....da tuo marito e non mi rivedrai mai piu'  
...non posso continuare a vederti soffrire così tanto....e per causa mia....   
e' uno strazio insopportabile !  
e ora se vuoi ,finisci il tuo lavoro ! …..ma dovrai annientarmi... guardandomi negli occhi..."

quando Lexa aveva finito di parlare …tremava, ed il suo bel volto rigato dalle lacrime era diventato una maschera di dolore

“oh mio Dio …cos’ho fatto ! "  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, mentre scivolava fuori da lei...  
dopo di che era corsa via

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(((


	21. XVI ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke pone fine allo strazio di entrambe ...

Lexa aveva impiegato un bel po’ di tempo ,prima di ritrovare le forze per sollevarsi a sedere e riaprire i suoi occhi verdi .. ed essere pronta a ricominciare a vedere il mondo ….  
Il moto delle onde era rimasto tranquillo, mentre il verde cristallino del mare della laguna ,era decisamente diventato piu’scuro ,assumendo una tonalita’ di colore tendente al blu’..  
...poi ,quando aveva spostato lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte,aveva capito il motivo della sua grigia visuale .. c’era un'enorme nuvolaglia scura che viaggiava veloce verso l'atollo  
per certi versi sembrava che il cielo avesse assorbito tutto il dolore delle due donne ed adesso si apprestasse a scaricarlo a terra a modo suo …. con un bel temporale

e Clarke aveva paura dei tuoni…  
questa veloce considerazione aveva talmente allarmato la brunetta, da farle scordare che ,domani ,l'avrebbe persa ..per sempre ....  
< devo trovarla prima che cominci a piovere >  
si era detta,mentre meccanicamente si sfilava il preservativo ancora parzialmente arrotolato sull'oramai flaccido membro  
dopo di che , prima di andare a cercarla, aveva raccolto dalla sabbia, la sua maglietta sbrindellata assieme a quella della biondina ed ai suoi slip

 

Clarke aveva continuato a correre, attraverso la vegetazione ,senza fermarsi mai, fino a che non era arrivata nella spiaggia opposta a quella in cui sorgeva la loro grotta  
per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che continuare a ripetersi , con aria assente < perche' ? >  
poi, le prime gocce di pioggia avevano colpito il suo corpo nudo , dissolvendo, in un istante, il velo della sua inerzia mentale...  
e con il ritrovamento della sua lucidita' di pensiero era tornata anche la consapevolezza di cio' che aveva fatto a Lexa...  
realizzando , con orrore ,che la sua furiosa rabbia aveva urtato l'unica persona che , dopo suo padre, era stata capace, con la sola presenza, di renderla incredibilmente ..felice  
< non posso...>

… si….Clarke aveva paura di provare quel sentimento ... perche' nell'inconscio sapeva che, per lei la vera' felicita' , quella che le riempiva l'anima, andava di pari passo con il suo vivere la vita pienamente .... totalita' cui aveva deciso di rinunciare quattro anni prima, quando Jack l’aveva lasciata sola e lei si era sentita debole e senza futuro….  
quando, vivere, senza l'amore del padre, le era parso impossibile perche',senza la sua musica ,il mondo le era sembrato un posto grigio e triste da vivere....  
al contrario di sua madre, che dopo l'incidente mortale del marito, aveva continuato ad alzarsi regolarmente ogni mattina per andare a lavorare in Ospedale 

Alla fine , nella sua giovane eta’, la biondina aveva realizzato che la condotta di vita metodica di Abby l'aveva resa forte e con la vita sempre in controllo  
mentre suo padre inseguendo sua passione aveva perso tutto…. la vita, la sua famiglia ed il suo futuro ...  
per questo ,quando Clarke aveva conosciuto Finn ,( che all’epoca stava finendo il suo brillante praticantato ) ,un uomo abitudinario e sicuro del suo futuro, l’aveva visto come la soluzione di tutti i suoi problemi d’insicurezza…..  
il fatto che avesse piani precisi per il futuro di entrambi, dimostrava che era in grado di mantenere anche la sua vita sotto controllo ed il fatto che la passione non fosse in cima alla lista delle sue attitudini personali, piu' che una mancanza, l'aveva reso , molto piu' affidabile…. di Jake  
per questo motivo Clarke l’aveva sposato …. 

poi le riflessioni della biondina si erano interrotte quando la pioggia aveva cominciato a cadere fitta ed il cielo scuro, si era riempito di fulmini .....  
e lo scoppio del primo tuono aveva riempito l'aria della sera e fatto vibrare il suo corpo bagnato ....  
< mi sento così viva ! >  
si era detta realizzando che questa volta i rumori di quel temporale le parevano la sinfonia di un'orchestra... e che si sentiva perfettamente in armonia con i suoni di quell'evento naturale

< adoro sentire questa musica....  
...e' la stessa sensazione che provavo quando suonavo con mio padre  
erano anni che non mi capitava.. >  
si era detta soddisfatta, la biondina

< ed e' la stessa ... che sento quando ....sono con Lexa ...>  
aveva pensato un secondo dopo  
" oh mio Dio ..cos'ho fatto ..  
...perdonami amore!"  
aveva mormorato alla pioggia, prima di muoversi per andare subito da lei e dirglielo… sperando di essere ancora in tempo e di non aver rovinato tutto

***************************************************

Quando la brunetta era entrata nella loro grotta Clarke non c’era e la pioggia cominciava a cadere fitta  
< e' quasi buio ….dove sei ? >  
si era angosciosamente chiesta ,mentre afferrava al volo la piccola torcia e correva fuori per andare a cercarla nella piccola foresta

la biondina nel frattempo confusa dall'oscurita' e dal suo stato d’animo aveva sbagliato percorso , ritrovandosi fradicia nello spazio aperto di una radura  
< affoghero’ nel mare e questa volta lei …di certo,non verra’ a salvarmi ..>  
poi un’enorme lampo aveva illuminato la sua mancanza di visuale ed aveva realizzato di trovarsi nei pressi della sorgente d’acqua dolce….  
e di non essere attaccata alla balaustra del ponte superiore della Charlotte , di una barca che stava colando a picco nell'oceano in tempesta

< ti prego fa che non sia troppo tardi >  
si era detta mentre tremante collassava con la schiena contro la parete di roccia della piccola caverna  
dopo di che , quando aveva iniziato a diluviare ed i tuoni avevano assunto il rumore fragoroso di un bombardamento, si era rannicchiata sulle ginocchia ed aveva iniziato a battere i denti dal freddo

 

Lexa aveva controllato , senza esito, ogni angolo della vegetazione che erano solite frequentare e stava per cadere nell'assoluto panico  
quando le era venuta in mente la piccola grotta della sorgente…

cinque minuti dopo ,grondante di pioggia , ed a corto di fiato, era entrata nel piccolo antro  
“ Clar ke ? “  
aveva mormorato , mentre cominciava ad esplorare l'angusto spazio, con la torcia, poi il piccolo fascio di luce aveva illuminato il sussultante corpo rannicchiato della biondina

“ …finalmente ti ho trovata “  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta,mentre le s’inchinava vicino

“ ti prego ! …non mandarmi via …non voglio tornare da Finn…”  
aveva farfugliato subito la biondina, mentre si aggrappava spasmodicamente alla sua schiena bagnata

“ …ne’ riparliamo…ora dobbiamo andare via di qui… o ti ammalerai…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa cercando di aiutarla ad alzarsi  
poi quando la biondina era stata in piedi , nuda e tremante , aveva circondato la schiena della brunetta ed aveva appoggiato i suoi capelli biondi fradici di pioggia tra gli altrettanti suoi bagnati piccoli seni sodi  
“ …. ti devo dire tante cose …. “

“ non adesso…Clark e …ora,dobbiamo tornare a cas…..alla grotta..”  
le aveva cercato di dire Lexa, mentre cercava di arginare l'effetto devastante delle parole che non era riuscita a dire  
dopo di che erano uscite ed avevano iniziato a camminare … sotto l'incessante piovere e tra il fragore dei tuoni

“ aspetta Lexa .. ti prego ”  
aveva detto la biondina , qualche minuto dopo, quando si erano ritrovate nei pressi di un grande albero del pane  
dopo di che le aveva preso la mano e l’aveva spinta con la schiena contro al grosso tronco  
“ non m’importa di morire di freddo….me lo meriterei…”

“ Clar ke…”

“ si lo so …che ti ho fatto male e ti ho…delusa…  
ma non posso aspettare di tornare a casa ... per ringraziarti di essere venuta a cercarmi  
il fatto e’ che ..ho paura del ...”

“ temporale….lo so’ che ti spaventa…  
ma sono sicura che starai meglio quando saremo nella grotta , al riparo .."  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta avvertendo una fitta di dolore in mezzo al petto, perche’ chissa’ cosa avrebbe dato pur di poter stringerla forte a se e baciarla

“ …non e’ piu’ così…Lexa …. come potrei ….  
tu sei come un temporale …ed io ti adoro….  
.. quello che stavo per dirti….e’..  
che ho avuto paura dell'immenso amore che provo per te ..“  
dopo di che aveva messo le mani sulle guance bagnate della brunetta  
“ti prego amore…ho bisogno del tuo …perdono…. per continuare a respirare.."

" ...se io sono un temporale….  
allora tu sei…. un fulmine a ciel sereno…  
perche' mi sei scoppiata dentro al cuore.... "  
aveva mormorato la brunetta senza riuscire ad impedire che i suoi occhi verdi si riempissero di lacrime

" e non hai di certo bisogno della mia clemenza…  
perche' se tu non respiri.... io muoio..."  
dopo di che le aveva dato a Clarke,un bacio leggero che sapeva di pioggia e di sale

 

“ Lexa...non piangere.....  
... ti amo da morire ..."  
aveva mormorato la biondina mentre le accarezzava i fradici capelli scuri  
"… andiamo a casa..."

“si ..”  
****************************************

Una volta rientrate nella loro grotta Clarke aveva sfilato gli short bagnati di Lexa...dopo di che si erano reciprocamente asciugate i loro corpi impregnati di pioggia ….

“ che aspetti a venire a letto…ho freddo..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina appena si era infilata sotto le coperte

“ … posso avvicinarmi ?...sei troppo lontana ..”  
aveva aggiunto a bassa voce, due minuti dopo, notando la strana timidezza della brunetta  
dopo di che, Clarke aveva messo la testa sopra l’incavo della sua spalla…

“ …. mi ricordi tanto mio padre….  
quando lui se ne' andato …. ho pensato che non sarei riuscita ad andare avanti….  
quel maledetto incidente mi aveva portato via tutto…  
il suo infinito amore di padre..e la nostra passione per la musica..."

“ Clar ke non ti tormentare…..  
e’ stata una giornata …gia’ abbastanza…intensa…..”

“ …. no, devi sapere….  
mi sono sentita vuota e disperata per così tanto tempo che alla fine,l’unico rimedio , che ho trovato ,per cercare di andare avanti….  
e’ stato quello d’iniziare ad odiarlo….. ma per riuscirci …ho dovuto mettere da parte i miei sogni…  
e rinunciare a quella parte di me, che mi aveva sempre tenuta legata a Jake .....l'amore per la musica  
perche' mi sono detta che quella passione gli aveva fatto perdere il controllo della sua vita

così, quando Finn, un uomo < senza grilli per la testa >, mi ha chiesto di sposarlo  
ho accettato… , credendo che la sua precisa e certa programmazione del nostro futuro mi avrebbe resa piu’ forte e piu’ sicura di me stessa ….  
e per certi versi ha funzionato ...non ero felice ...ma almeno ero tranquilla....pensavo potesse bastarmi  
poi ho incontrato te…. che sei entrata nella mia vita con la forza di un uragano  
ed il mio castello di false certezze…e’ crollato…..in un attimo…"

" ..non era mia intenzione... sconvolgerti la vita...."  
aveva farfugliato Lexa mentre le accarezzava la schiena

 

" non dirlo ....ringrazio il cielo di averti incontrata !  
aveva esclamato la biondina, prima di continuare  
" ....oggi, quando ti sei abbandonata a me… ed ho visto il tuo volto disfatto, ho pensato che...eri bella da morire…  
ma poi nel tuoi occhi persi , ho visto anche il riflesso di tutti i volti delle donne che ti hanno amata..  
e mi sono sentita di nuovo debole ed insicura…. per questo ti ho fatto male…. e sono scappata…. "

" ..lo so’, l’ho sentito…  
e percepire il tuo dolore mi ha devastato.... perche' tu sei l'unica che puo' e potra' vedermi.. così...  
perche' quello e' l'effetto che tu provochi in me...quando mi ami "  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta baciandole i capelli

“ non succedera’ mai piu’…..amore…  
perche’ quando ha cominciato a piovere ho capito che io sono come mio padre….  
il rumore della pioggia che bagnava la mia pelle mi ha ricordato che non posso vivere senza musica ….  
e tu sei la mia musica ….  
…Lexa... non posso vivere senza di te….”

" ti prego Clar ke… baciami prima che affoghi…."  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta , mordendosi un labbro

“ ..si…”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina , mentre avvicinava le sue morbide labbra a quelle bagnate di lacrime di Lexa  
poi i loro teneri baci erano diventati sempre piu’ smaniosi ….

******************************************  
“ sei così stretta e..morbida..”  
aveva mormorato , piu’ tardi la brunetta, quando Clarke era lentamente scivolata sul suo grande pene 

“ e tu ..così ....dura…e grande..."  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina nell’orecchio ,con voce rotta di desiderio, mentre iniziava a muovere i fianchi  
dopo di che aveva leggermente sollevato il busto, ed aveva iniziato a leccare uno dei capezzoli turgidi di Lexa, che aveva iniziato a gemere….

“ quando godi…mi fai impazzire ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, mentre sollevava le natiche  
poi era ulteriormente sprofondata sull'enorme pene ...ed aveva incrementato il ritmo delle sue spinte

“ .. sii…amore…prendimi…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta inarcando la schiena di piacere.. ed offrendole così ancora di piu’ l'uso del proprio arnese

“ ohh si Lexa …ti sento …”  
aveva cercato di dire la stravolta biondina ,avvertendo le piacevoli pulsazioni della sua vagina , poi aveva chiuso gli occhi ed aumentato il ritmo delle sue spinte..

 

“ sono così vicina…”  
aveva mormorato dopo un po', mentre la sua lingua entrava avida nella bocca di Lexa  
e poi aveva continuato a baciarla anche quando il suo bacino aveva iniziato a sussultare…solo le successive , violente contrazioni, l’avevano costretta a dischiudere le labbra

“ si ..amore vieni ..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta ,mentre le sue mani premevano forti sulle sue tremolanti natiche  
dopo di che aveva approfittato dell'estatica debolezza di Clarke.. per ribaltare la posizione…

“ sei bellissima…”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa ,mentre si sdraiava sopra di lei

“ te ne’ approfitti perche’ son.."  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina , persa nel suo stato di beatitudine, ma non era riuscita a finire la frase  
perche' la prima spinta leggera della brunetta le aveva tolto il fiato

“ ..adoro quando sei così…”  
le aveva farfugliato, prima di sollevare il busto ed inginocchiarsi davanti alla sua vagina ,dopo di che aveva preso le gambe molli della biondina e se l’era messa sulle spalle  
e poi aveva dato una spinta piu' forte ed il suo grande membro era di nuovo, totalmente sprofondato dentro a Clarke  
“ ahh…Lexa

" ..si amore … "  
aveva mormorato Lexa prima di tirare indietro il bacino e dare un'altra forte spinta

“ sei cosi aperta ..”  
aveva detto mentre iniziava a penetrarla con vigore  
“ si amore prendimi  
aveva mormorato la biondina, mentre affondava le mani nella stuoia ed inarcava il bacino

“ si...così..."  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, nel suo precipitoso respirare… dopo di che le aveva afferrato le natiche ed aveva approfondito il movimento della sua penetrazione

“ ahh si…tutto”..."  
aveva gridato Clarke, nel suo folle piacere

" amore....dimmi quando vuoi che ti riempia..  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta , dopo un po', prima di velocizzare il frenetico movimento dei suoi fianchi

“…non ancora… “  
aveva sospirato la tremolante biondina ,mentre le ondate di calore le squagliavano il ventre  
“ …e’…così..bello… "

“ si, amore…godimi..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa nel suo irruente e perso affondare nei suoi abissi vellutati

poi quando le pareti della sua vagina avevano iniziato a pulsare violentemente, Clarke aveva iniziato a roteare i fianchi  
“ ora..Lexa…”

“ si….”  
aveva quasi urlato la brunetta, mentre velocemente aggiustava l'angolo della sua penetrazione  
dopo di che aveva leggermente sfilato parte dell'asta del suo lungo membro ed aveva iniziato a colpire con l'enorme punta quel punto spugnoso  
facendo urlare di piacere Clarke

" ... non ti fermare.."  
aveva chiesto qualche secondo dopo, con voce piena di desiderio, mentre iniziava a contrarre i muscoli della sua tremolante vagina

" .. se fai così...non ti resistero' ... "  
aveva cercato di dire l'eccitata brunetta, dopo di che aveva ulteriormente sfilato il suo durissimo membro ...lasciando la boccheggiante biondina ... deliziosamente sospesa

" mi fai impazzire... "

" si...e' quello che voglio.. "  
aveva mormorato Lexa prima di spingere dentro tutta l'asta enorme ed iniziare a roteare i fianchi per sprofondare ancora di piu' nel canale vellutato di Clarke

movimento micidiale che la brunetta aveva devotamente continuato a fare senza soste, fino a che l’enorme cappella del suo largo membro aveva iniziato a vibrare  
“..eccomi amore ..”

“ si... Lexa ....anch'io..."

poi il seme della brunetta era prepotentemente schizzato nel serbatoio del preservativo ….togliendole il fiato  
“ Clar ke .. ti godo !"  
aveva gridato mentre continuava a dare delle piccole spinte per farlo uscire tutto  
e la biondina si era beatamente perduta perche’ sentire la sua Lexa urlare di piacere, mentre il suo bacino veniva sballottato dalla tempesta del suo orgasmo  
era …..musica per le sue orecchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura.....  
> e perdonate gli errori....purtroppo ho avuto poco tempo per le correzioni...


	22. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa trovano il modo di contrastare gli effetti di un uggiosa giornata di pioggia...

9° giorno sull’atollo

“ ..ho fame..”  
Aveva detto la biondina la mattina dopo , mentre ,con la punta dell’indice sfiorava la costellazione del leone… tatuata sulla scapola della brunetta

“ uhm, purtroppo sta’ continuando a piovere..  
ma sei una donna fortunata..posso cercare di cucinarti lo red snapper che ho preso ieri…abbiamo ancora il fornellino da campo… “  
aveva detto Lexa emergendo faticosamente dal suo delizioso torpore

 

“ ora sto’ decisamente meglio !”  
aveva esclamato la biondina, un'oretta dopo, mentre si leccava le dita  
“ che hai da guardare ? “

“ ni..nie..te …stavo pensando ad un modo per passare un po’ di tempo…. "  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta, mordendosi un labbro

" ..potremmo giocare a < il bastoncino sul monte…>”

“ non lo conosco…”

“ e’ un gioco facile.. basta fare una montagnola di sabbia ed infilare un bastoncino sulla cima poi ogni giocatore,a turno,deve toglierne un po’ ..  
senza far cadere il bastoncino...chi lo abbatte… dovra' pagare… una penitenza  
aveva detto la brunetta, fissando maliziosamente gli occhi azzurri di Clarke

“ uhm…. cosa intendi…per penitenza ? “

“ ..chi vince .. potra’ chiedere alla perdente di fare , per 15 minuti …qualcosa per lei.. "

“ mmm…tipo ? “

“ che so’…. piegarle la biancheria… lavarle i denti…. massaggiarle un piede…  
insomma, la vincitrice potra’ chiedere.... quello che le passa per la mente..in quel momento…”

“ sento puzza d’imbroglio… ho due slip ed un bikini…e non abbiamo dentifricio…  
ma fuori piove ....in fondo che ho da perdere ? “  
aveva detto la biondina, con aria compiacente..

“ forza Clarke procura il bastoncino … intanto io, preparo la montagnola …”  
aveva detto Lexa, mentre cominciava a raccogliere la sabbia 

********************************************

" mi dispiace tanto ,ti sei difesa bene…ma ho vinto.."  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, leccandosi un labbro, dopo che Clarke aveva fatto cadere il bastoncino

“ uhm..immagino… il tuo dispiacere  
..forza dimmi…cosa devo fare ..per te…”

“ siamo solo alla prima partita..  
mi accontentero’… di poco.….  
..immagino tu abbia visto visto < nove settimane e mezzo >..”

“ ..si…e allora ?

“ allora ….fammi uno streep tees ! voglio vederti spogliare …  
..alla maniera di …Kim… “

“ dovevo aspettarmelo … < Mickey..>  
aveva mormorato la biondina , mentre andava a prendere lo zaino…

“ ma che fai ? …ti rivesti ? “

“ Lexa ! ...sono gia’ in bikini..e maglietta…. non ci sarebbe gusto…..”

" si..hai ragione.."

“ brava si, così..…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta poco dopo ,mentre osservava le mani di Clarke giocherellare con l’elastico delle sue mutandine…

“ non t’eccitare troppo….la fortuna gira..  
aveva borbottato la biondina gettandole , in faccia, il reggiseno del suo bikini..

“ lo so…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,avvertendo lo stato d’allerta del suo membro

 

“... te l’avevo detto….”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , una decina di minuti dopo, mentre guardava scivolare per terra. gli short di Lexa….

“ direi che il gioco si sta’ facendo…duro..”  
aveva aggiunto sfiorando la base della lunga asta 

“ hai chiesto di togliermi gli short e la maglietta…non puoi toccare..quello che c’e’ sotto..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta… tra i denti

“ uhm…come sei pignola….  
aveva commentato Clarke, prima d’iniziare la terza partita….

 

“ rassegnati Lexa..perche adesso ti… tocco…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, dopo che aveva vinto anche la quarta partita  
dopo di che era andata a prendere la ciotola dell’olio di cocco  
“ allarga le gambe e stai ferma ! “  
aveva ordinato mentre si ungeva le mani

“ questa me la paghi …”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, una decina di minuti dopo…quando le sue ginocchia avevano ceduto  
“ non muoverti ! “  
aveva detto Clarke, senza interrompere il viaggio delle sue dita < alla conquista dell'America >

“ tempo scaduto..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa cinque minuti dopo, guardando il suo orologio da polso,  
quando l’enorme punta del suo pene aveva iniziato a sbandare..

“ peccato… cominciavo a prenderci la mano…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,fissando la pupilla dilatata della brunetta 

poi la brunetta aveva vinto la quinta partita  
“ cosa devo fare..per te ? “

“ per adesso niente…preferisco accumulare…le mie vincite..  
..decidero’ con calma, quando iniziare a riscuotere..”

“ non e’ nelle regole…”

“ no,ma neanche nei divieti..”

 

< che aspetti ad incassare le tue due vincite ….>  
aveva suggerito Rosy…dopo la settima partita  
< dati pazienza…>

 

< dovevo ascoltarti…. ora saranno cazzi …nostri..”  
aveva constatato Clarke ,dopo che aveva perso due partite da fila 

“ oh si...ho deciso ! …tempo di riscossioni  
aveva detto Lexa mentre prendeva la ciotola dell’olio , dopo di che si era sdraiata sulla stuoia , e si era messa la coperta ripiegata, sotto la testa a mo’ di cuscino…  
“ forza ! avvicinati…non fare la timida…  
dovrai solamente metterti a quattro zampe sopra di me con la testa rivolta verso i miei piedi

“ Lexa ! “

“ sssh…hai perso… paga i tuoi debiti…”  
aveva detto la brunetta , mentre appoggiava il suo orologio da polso, sul pavimento di roccia

“ gia’…”

“ ...si così…  
..adesso afferrati alle mie gambe e lascia scivolare il tuo bel culo all’indietro 

“ sporcacciona !“

“ dai…Car ke….ancora un pochino..”

“oh … si … perfetto…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,quando tutte le entrate della biondina erano state perfettamente visibili dai suoi occhi smeraldini  
“ ora ho 45 minuti di tempo per toccarti usando dita e lingua…”  
aveva mormorato da ultimo, mentre impostava l'allarme....  
dopo di che aveva afferrato i fianchi della biondina ed aveva fatto in modo che l’entrata della sua vagina fosse a portata della sua bocca  
“…rilassati…”

“… non credo !.... forza ..qual’e’ la tua terza ed ultima richiesta ? "

“ ancora non la so'... ma tranquilla, te la faro’ sapere..a suo tempo ..”

“ ..imbrogliona…”  
aveva borbottato Clarke, con aria di disappunto

ma poi,quando le dita di Lexa avevano delicatamente aperto le grandi labbra di Rosy … come i petali di un fiore….. aveva smesso di lamentarsi….  
ed ancor di meno l’aveva fatto, quando la lingua calda della brunetta aveva lentamente esplorato tutta la lunghezza della sua vagina…

“ Cristo…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, avvertendo tra le gambe...un lungo brivido di piacere

“ …stupenda …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa qualche minuto dopo, mentre fissava, estaticamente , la morbida entrata..  
dopo di che , con la punta della sua lingua, aveva iniziato ad esplorarla

“ ohh ..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , prima di spostare spontaneamente all’indietro il proprio sedere cercando d’aumentare il contatto  
poi ,quando la brunetta aveva messo la punta dell’indice della sua mano sinistra sopra la sua clitoride …  
l’ondata di piacere che le aveva attraversato i lombi le aveva fatto cedere le braccia  
e così, le sue labbra dischiuse si erano ritrovate a pochi centimetri dall'asta dura del membro della brunetta

“ ...succhiamelo Clar ke..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa , avvertendo il calore del suo respiro  
“ e’...la tua ultima punizione…"  
... dopo di che aveva spinto la sua lingua morbida, dentro al canale vellutato

 

“ ..voglio usare le mani ....  
pagherai così...la tua prima penalita'..  
non so' per...che' ….ma hai stim..olato ...la mia vo..glia di punirti.....”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina, nel suo affannoso respirare

L’incredibile fremere della larga punta lucida del pene della brunetta ,era stato il suo muto < cenno d’assenso >

" bene.. "  
aveva sussurrato Clarke,dopo di che aveva messo entrambe le mani attorno alla base in modo da tenerlo dritto…  
e poi aveva iniziato a leccarla, con estrema lentezza 

 

“ oh si…”  
aveva aggiunto, qualche minuto dopo, quando l’indice di Lexa aveva iniziato a sfiorare la sua clitoride  
e così, mentre iniziava a gemere di piacere, aveva seguito con la punta della sua lingua la corona dell'enorme glande del duro membro che teneva tra le mani

" adoro le tue..punizioni.."  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta , prima di immergere tre dita della sua mano destra dentro la ciotola dell’olio  
dopo di che aveva unto per bene il buco del culo proteso della biondina ed aumentato il movimento penetrativo della sua lingua  
“ mhm “  
aveva mugolato Clarke, mentre iniziava a muovere le mani lungo l'asta dura del pene di Lexa, abbondantemente lubrificata dalla sua saliva  
..movimento che la brunetta aveva ricompensato aumentando la stimolazione della sua clitoride

“ …piu’ in fretta ..”  
aveva bisbigliato Clarke , qualche minuto dopo,avvertendo il folle pulsare delle pareti della sua vagina  
dopo di che, le sue mani avevano iniziato a correre veloci lungo l'enorme corpo del membro della brunetta  
e Lexa ,per un secondo ,aveva chiuso gli occhi..dal piacere

poi ,quando si era ripresa, aveva insensatamente incrementato la sollecitazione della clitoride della biondina, mentre con la punta del suo indice unto allargava delicatamente la stretta entrata del suo rotondo posteriore

quindi, aveva pazientemente aspettato l’orgasmo del suo amore prima di farlo lentamente scivolare tutto dentro …  
e così , di riflesso, mentre Clarke se la godeva ,aveva iniziato a succhiare con entusiasmo la cappella dell’ancor piu’ largo e duro pene di Lexa

“ ohh si ! amore …”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,dopo che aveva sfilato la lingua dalla tremolante vagina della biondina  
poi, l’aveva sostituita ,in fretta, con quel dito che aveva smesso di stimolare la oramai troppo sensibile clitoride 

“ continua…a succhiare ...”  
aveva chiesto in un sussurro, mentre estraeva buona parte del dito che stava muovendo dentro al buco del culo della biondina  
" nn nn..."

"uhm...allora...ti piace .. "  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta con tono di voce suadente... guardando con occhio libidinoso le leggere pulsazioni dello stretto orifizio  
" ... ora te lo rido'..."  
aveva bisbigliato, tutta eccitata...dopo di che aveva sovrapposto due dita e le aveva immerse nella ciotola dell'olio di cocco

“ prendi un bel respiro amore.. "  
aveva mormorato l'arrapata brunetta, prima di spingere lentamente la punta oliata di entrambe, attraverso lo stretto pertugio 

" uuh..."  
aveva bofonchiato la biondina ,mentre stringeva le natiche

“ così e' peggio....respira...pazienta due secondi.. passera' subito.."  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,prima di iniziare a muoverle per allargarla  
“ ohh..."  
aveva mugugnato Clarke dopo un po’, quando la brunetta aveva iniziato a premerle ritmicamente verso il basso… con l'effetto di stimolare il punto spugnoso della sua vagina 

“ si.. così.."  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,quando la biondina aveva iniziato a spingere il culo verso le dita che la stavano penetrando  
...mentre le succhiava avidamente l’enorme punta del suo durissimo membro

" ..mi farai impazzire..."  
aveva cercato di dire l’eccitatissima brunetta, nel suo trafelato respirare , quando aveva sentito che l'entrata stretta del sedere di Clarke si era completamente rilassata  
dopo di che, aveva spinto dentro entrambe le dita ed aveva iniziato subito a muoverle

poi quando la vagina della biondina aveva iniziato a pulsare violentemente , per qualche secondo ,aveva smesso il suo dedicato operare  
“ Lexa...non ti fermare…”

“ no ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,mentre sfilava il dito parzialmente sprofondato nella vagina, dopo di che aveva ricominciato a stimolarle la clitoride  
di riflesso, la rinfrancata biondina rinfrancata, aveva iniziato a menarle sconsideratamente il membro ed aveva ripreso a succhiarle devotamente l'enorme cappella …  
“ Clarke..sto’ per venire…”  
aveva estaticamente urlato la brunetta

poi l’allarme del suo orologio da polso aveva suonato…

" no !.. tempo scaduto..."  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta rallentando di botto tutti i suoi movimenti

 

“ se ti fermi .. t’uccido  
continua !…e’ la tua ultima penalita’.."  
aveva detto Clarke senza smettere di muovere le mani che scorrevano veloci lungo l’asta durissima, dopo di che si era presa in bocca tutto l'enorme glande di Lexa  
“ se..se co..ntin..ui co..sì ti riem..piro’ .. "  
aveva cercato di dire, senza smettere di muovere le dita sprofondare nel buco del culo della biondina  
poi quando la punta del suo pene aveva iniziato a vibrare aveva leggermente pizzicato la clitoride di Clarke 

“ mmm.."  
aveva mugugnato la biondina ,mentre il suo bacino iniziava a sussultare violentemente e le contrazioni violente del suo le toglievano il fiato  
“ vengo amore “  
aveva urlato la brunetta cercando di spostare il membro...ma le mani di Clarke l’avevano tenuto fermo 

"  
aveva urlato quando il suo seme era schizzato fuori riempendo la bocca della biondina..  
" oh ..amore .."  
aveva perdutamente sussurrato un secondo dopo , mentre Clarke continuava a bere il suo piacere....fino all'ultima goccia 

***********************************************

“ sara’ meglio che vada a veder di trovare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti, sono gia' le 16..."  
aveva detto la brunetta ,un’oretta piu’ tardi, mentre cercava di trovare le forze sufficienti, ad allontanarsi dal caldo abbraccio di Clarke...

“ amore... ma piove ! "

"...lo so…ma ..avrai fame…."

“ beh..in effetti…ne’ ho…  
.. ma ti concedo d'alzarti…solo se posso venire con te…  
adoro la pioggia… "  
aveva detto la biondina , mentre accarezzava la schiena di Lexa 

 

" i gamberi ..li abbiamo  
se troviamo due panasse …la cena e’ assicurata.."  
aveva detto la brunetta dopo aver svuotato nella sacca le povere bestiole rimaste intrappolate nella rudimentale nassa di plastica

“ speriamo che ne’ sia caduta qualcuna …salire sugli alberi , con questo tempo...sarebbe pericoloso…"

 

“ dai Clarke, stai tranquilla … non mi pare eccessivamente complicato …  
....sara’ alto sei metri… "  
aveva detto Lexa , una ventina di minuti dopo,prima d’iniziare ad arrampicarsi sul tronco scivoloso di un albero del pane

“ et voila’ .. ne’ ho trovati cinque  
aveva detto la sorridente brunetta ,una mezz'oretta dopo, quando aveva rimesso a terra i piedi

“ sei bellissima..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, prima di levarle di mano la sacca di rete, dopo di che l’aveva attratta a se’ e le aveva teneramente baciato le labbra bagnate

“ mi piace vederti nuda e sentirti bagnata di pioggia .. "  
aveva mormorato Lexa .. prima di mordicchiare le labbra morbide della biondina

“ si..lo sento..”  
aveva farfugliato ,avvertendo sul pube la pressione del ...nuovamente... membro duro della brunetta  
“ dai torniamo a casa..  
aveva aggiunto con tono roco, mentre raccoglieva la sacca

“ ..non ti muovere da qui …torno subito…”  
aveva detto la biondina , poco dopo,prima di entrare nella loro grotta

“ …voglio prenderti..sotto la pioggia ..”  
aveva mormorato , quando era tornata fuori ,senza smettere di guardare gli occhi occhi verdi della persa brunetta  
dopo di che si era messa tra i denti la bustina del profilattico … e le aveva velocemente tolto gli indumenti fradici

“ Clar ke ..”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa , un secondo dopo, mentre vedeva quei denti bianchi ...strappare la bustina  
poi ,quando aveva sentito la sua lingua calda succhiare l’incavo del suo collo …Lexa aveva chiuso gli occhi… e si era sentita terribilmente debole...  
per questo si era lasciata docilmente guidare da lei, fino a ritrovarsi seduta ,sopra la sua maglietta sbrindellata e con la schiena pressata contro la nuda roccia 

“ sei sicura ..di voler rimanere qui..."  
aveva mormorato qualche secondo dopo, quando aveva sentito le mani della biondina intente a srotolare il profilattico sul suo membro duro  
“ avrai freddo..”

“ oh…non credo..  
..ho intenzione di muovermi…parecchio…”  
aveva replicato Clarke, mentre si sedeva nel suo grembo 

“ ah..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta,poco dopo, schiudendo le labbra ,mentre la biondina faceva scivolare il suo grosso membro, tutto dentro alla sua vagina bagnata..

“ ...sei così morbida.. "

 

“sssh…ti conviene risparmiare il fiato  
..ne’ avrai bisogno....  
...ho intenzione di scoparti senza pieta’… "  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,mentre prendeva le mani di Lexa e le inchiodava in alto, sulla roccia ai lati della sua testa  
“ adesso guardami.."  
aveva farfugliato , prima d’iniziare a muovere i fianchi

“ ti amo Clarke..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, molto tempo dopo, quando era quasi buio, mentre continuava a perdersi nella pioggia di quegli occhi blu’ che la stavano divorando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona notte ;))


	23. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa.....

10° giorno sull’atollo 5 aprile

La luce dei raggi del sole che si erano infiltrati nella grotta, aveva risvegliato Clarke  
< ..non piove piu’...> si era detta..  
mentre lo sguardo dei suoi occhi azzurri si posava sulla data segnata dall'orologio da polso della brunetta… distrattamente abbandonato sul pavimento di roccia  
< tra due giorni sarei dovuta rientrare all’UCLA..>...considerazione che , per qualche secondo, aveva stretto in una morsa, la bocca del suo stomaco……  
poi pero’, quella sua specie di angoscia mattutina ,era magicamente scomparsa, quando il leggero indolenzimento della sua vagina, ed il consistente contatto con il membro di Lexa ,che premeva sulla sua coscia, le avevano piacevolmente fatto ricordare quello che era accaduto la precedente notte … 

“ buongiorno , amore ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,in quel momento...  
dopo di che aveva leggermente sollevato la testa che teneva appoggiata sopra la schiena nuda della biondina ed aveva aggiunto " sei sveglia da molto ? "   
mentre con le dita, spostava i suoi lunghi capelli biondi e prima di baciarle delicatamente la nuca scoperta

“ buongiorno anche a te…”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, cercando di sollevare il busto …   
“ oh ….non puoi..…sei mia prigioniera…”  
le aveva mormorato subito Lexa ,mentre si allungava completamente sopra di lei 

“ uhm…sento che ...ti sei svegliata piena di buoni propositi …”

“ sara' l'arma della mia vendetta....stanotte ,ti sei lungamente approfittata di me.… "  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio , mentre le imprigionava le gambe ,tra le sue cosce

" non mi pare che ti sia dispiaciuto.."  
aveva replicato la biondina, socchiudendo gli occhi

" ....infatti..."  
aveva detto la brunetta , mordendosi un labbro, dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare le sue mani calde sotto al suo ventre   
e poi le aveva lasciate scorrere fino a che era riuscita a metterle intorno ai suoi grandi seni  
“… morbidi e caldi.. ..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro , mentre le mordicchiava l’incavo della spalla

“ …duro e lungo..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina sollevando leggermente il bacino

“ e’ l’effetto che mi fai..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta a bassa voce, mentre iniziava a leccare la sua schiena abbronzata 

 

“ Lexa…”  
aveva sospirato la biondina, dopo un po', quando la chioma scura di lei era scivolata tra le sue gambe   
e la sua lingua calda aveva iniziato a circolare le fossette del suo fondo schiena

“ si …amore..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,prima di proseguire la sua passionale opera investigativa..   
poi, quando aveva raggiunto il solco che separava le natiche del sedere di Clarke , aveva messo il palmo aperto della sua mano sinistra sotto la gia’ bagnata vulva  
“ adoro …essere.. svegliata ....   
...così…da te…”  
aveva cercato di dire la tremolante biondina nel suo caotico respirare

“ ..posso fare di meglio…”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,mentre cominciava a strusciare la punta del suo dito medio sulla molle apertura ….   
poi , quando era stata sufficientemente inumidita,l’aveva fatta scivolare sulla clitoride di Clarke ed aveva iniziato a stimolarla , senza fretta e con delicatezza ….

“ … mi farai morire…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina con tono impaziente, qualche minuto dopo, mentre sollevava il sedere

“…non ancora…”  
le aveva bisbigliato Lexa …  
dopo di che , prima di spingerci dentro la punta della sua lingua, aveva leccato e riempito di saliva l’entrata stretta di quel festoso e rotondo posteriore 

“ ..oh..si…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, mentre accoccolava le sue gambe sul ventre ........... imperdibile e generosa offerta ....  
che l’eccitata brunetta aveva ripagato con devozione , aumentando la stimolazione della sua clitoride ed affondando tutta la lingua nell'ammorbidito buco 

poi ,quando la biondina aveva cominciato a gemere estaticamente di piacere ed a dimenare i suoi fianchi …   
la grossa cappella del duro membro di Lexa aveva cominciato a perdere la pazienza…

“ … il tuo culo morbido... mi fa impazzire…”  
aveva cercato di dire dopo che aveva sfilato la lingua…

“ ti prego …”  
aveva implorato la sussultante biondina …incredibilmente scossa dall'improvvisa perdita..

“ pazienta amore…”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta mentre s’inginocchiava dietro di lei…  
dopo di che si era afferrata la base del suo pene ed aveva messo la lunga asta dura in mezzo alle natiche insalivate… e poi aveva iniziato a strusciarsi ….   
ogni tanto …distrattamente…. aveva fatto in modo che la punta bussasse , per qualche secondo, sull'entrata dell’ancora inviolata tana  
e Clarke aveva iniziato ad ansimare 

< bene… comincia a piacerle.. non insistere..>  
si era detta Lexa prima di spostare l’enorme glande sull’entrata fracida della vagina della biondina  
“ pre ser va ti vo.."

“ .. non ora..."  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , notando la notevole distanza dal suo zaino...  
dopo di che , in un sol colpo, aveva spinto tutto l’enorme corpo del suo largo pene ,dentro allo scivoloso canale vellutato....  
“ oh …si ! ”  
aveva estasiatamente constatato ,prima di aumentare la stimolazione della clitoride della biondina , e cominciare ad affondarlo in lei con un ritmo veloce e costante

" Lexaaa ! "  
aveva urlato Clarke, qualche minuto dopo, quando le contrazioni del suo primo orgasmo le avevano sciolto il ventre....

 

" non ti fermare ...amore.."  
aveva implorato Clarke piu' tardi, quando le mani di Lexa avevano saldamente afferrato i suoi fianchi e lei si era ritrovata a quattro zampe…   
di nuovo in balia dei suoi irruenti e stabili affondi

******************************************************************************************

 

“ mi dispiace….”  
aveva mormorato la biondina piu’ tardi , quando era riemersa dal suo secondo orgasmo… osservando l’evidente erezione di Lexa  
“ perche’ non ti sei messa il … cappuccio ? "

“ …non ho voluto interrompere il tuo piacere…   
eri così eccitata, Clar ke ...che fermarmi ,per andare a prendere un profilattico dal.... mio zaino lontano  
mi e’ parso …. crudele”

“ se prima non mi piaceva … adesso …lo odio…  
..mi fa sentire ….….”

“ no …non …dirlo… e non pensarlo nemmeno  
vederti godere …e’ talmente meraviglioso ed appagante ....da bastarmi …  
dai,non ci pensare…mi rifaro’…..”

“ l’altro giorno …. pero’….mi hai goduta …   
...col coito interrotto…”

“ Clar ke…sei un dottore ,lo sai bene che…. non e’ un metodo contraccettivo…sicuro….  
e comunque a volte ….ho paura di non riuscire a controllarmi…fare l’amore con te, e' talmente intenso…  
che l'unico modo che mi rimane per non perdermi....e' concentrarmi sul ...tuo piacere”

“ come donna ...stento a capire…i meccanismi fisici della tua sessualita'  
ma per quanto concerne il lato del sentire...  
vale lo stesso ….anche per me… essere amata da te...e' un esperienza unica e ...divina ”  
aveva detto alla fine la biondina, mordendosi un labbro

“ dai….finiamola di parlare.... altrimenti mi fai venire voglia di ricominciare ...  
e non combineremo nulla.... la nostra dispensa…piange…dobbiamo andare a prendere l’acqua e le noci di cocco….   
così piu’ tardi , mentre vado a pescare..potresti preparare la crema.. l’olio sta’ per finire “

" si.... in effetti, ne' usiamo...molto..."

***********************************************************  
“ ehi…cosa stai facendo ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina, un oretta dopo, vedendo Lexa intenta a staccare dei rami dagli alberi   
“ mi e’ venuta un’idea…  
forse riusciro’ a costruirti una specie di letto…. devo solo trovare un modo per tagliare qualche ramo piu’ grande…. “

“ sarebbe stupendo …la mia schiena te ne’ sarebbe immensamente grata….  
aveva mormorato la biondina prima di baciare la fronte sudata di Lexa

“ beh.. mentre tu trovi un'altra soluzione geniale.....io torno alla grotta ….vedo di preparare qualcosa da mangiare…  
ed inizio a spaccare le noci di cocco…. sono lentissima….  
non sono brava…come te…”

“ considerando la tua inesperienza… direi che sei fantastica..”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,prima di baciarle le labbra…

“ dai ora vai… ..altrimenti perdero’ la concentrazione…  
ed addio..letto…”

“ …oh no…. sarebbe un vero disastro …”  
aveva detto la biondina, prima di andare via….

*********************************************************

“….ho la schiena a pezzi ..”  
aveva detto , quella sera, la brunetta, quando avevano finito di cenare

“ ma sono soddisfatta … "  
aveva aggiunto, un secondo dopo , tirando fuori dalla tasca dei suoi short…una collanina di corda intrecciata da cui pendeva un ciondolo di conchiglia ….

“ se mi dai la tua perla …finisco di prepararla…”

“ oh Lexa ..te ne’ sei ricordata…e’ bellissima ! “  
aveva esclamato la radiosa biondina , dopo di che era andata di corsa nella grotta..

 

“ …che aspetti ... amore ? …. voglio provarla… subito ! “  
aveva chiesto, qualche minuto dopo, quando la brunetta aveva finito d’inserire la perla della Regina nell’apertura tonda della conchiglia a forma di cono

“ wow !…dove hai scovato questa meraviglia ?"

“ ..mentre pescavo…   
era adagiata sulla sabbia, come se stesse aspettando solo di essere trovata.. da me ..”

“….sei adorabile.. “  
aveva sussurrato Clarke, mentre metteva le mani sulla nuca di Lexa  
dopo di che aveva delicatamente seguito, con la punta della sua lingua, i contorni delle sue labbra morbide e poi era prepotentemente entrata nella sua bocca  
“ penso proprio che….ti meriti una ricompensa…”  
aveva aggiunto, con tono suadente,qualche minuto dopo, avvertendo la pronta e dura risposta della brunetta

“ …. magari potrei massaggiarti per bene ….la tua dolorante schiena.. ”

“ uah…. una deliziosa proposta…”

“ perfetto ! "  
allora….aspettami qui, non ti muovere,vado a prendere la stuoia ..”  
aveva detto la biondina, prima di aggiungere un po’ di legna sul fuoco ed avvicinare alle pietre bollenti , la ciotola dell’olio di cocco

************************************************************************  
" ..oh si …proprio li’…  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, piu’ tardi , quando le mani morbide ed unte di Clarke aveva cominciato ad impastare i muscoli del suo fondo schiena…

“ te l’ha mai detto nessuno …che hai un posteriore stupendo..”  
aveva aggiunto, una decina di minuti dopo, mentre sfiorava le natiche sode della brunetta

< …di solito apprezzavano solo il mio grande cazzo..>  
“ no….non e' stato mai…palpeggiato … piu’ di tanto..”

“ …bugiarda…”  
aveva borbottato la biondina ,mentre lasciava cadere sul sedere di Lexa, qualche goccia d’olio di cocco ..caldo….  
strappando uno stupito “ oh ..” dalle labbra leggermente dischiuse della beata brunetta 

poi quando la manipolazione delle natiche era diventato piu’ profonda .. Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere di piacere   
“ adoro sentirti..”  
le aveva bisbigliato Clarke ,mentre con il pollice faceva dei piccoli cerchi intorno all'osso sacro

" ...mmh..."

“ ti piace ? “

“ oh si… ”

“ e qui ?…“  
aveva mormorato la biondina poco dopo, quando aveva iniziato a sfiorare il buco del sedere della brunetta   
“ a me piace....una bellissima donna …recentemente… me l’ha fatto scoprire…”

“ ….oh ..davvero ?...”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa, avvertendo il tremolio di piacere della punta del suo pene…

“ ..sai….voglio sapere ..tutto di te..”  
aveva aggiunto Clarke in un sussurro mentre il suo pollice…continuava a scendere …  
poi quando l’aveva premuto sul perineo, un punto molto vicino ai suoi testicoli ..la brunetta aveva leggermente sollevato il sedere ed aveva iniziato a respirare con affanno…

“ perfetto… ”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , mentre le afferrava il bacino e la forzava a mettersi di fianco  
" rilassati...ora arriva il meglio...."  
aveva sussurrato ,prima di sollevarle una coscia ed insinuarsi con la testa tra le sue gambe…e ritrovarsi davanti all'enorme membro

“ uhm … la visuale e’ stupenda…”  
aveva bisbigliato, mentre metteva l'estremita' del suo dito medio sopra al buco del sedere dell'eccitata brunetta..   
dopo di che aveva lentamente passato la punta della sua lingua lungo la linea d’unione dei suoi testicoli  
“ Clarke !”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa 

“ si ? “  
le aveva chiesto la biondina ,con tono roco… ma non aveva aspettato la risposta….  
un secondo dopo, infatti, aveva iniziato a leccarle devotamente le palle come se fossero quelle di un gelato che cominciava a sciogliersi  
e mentre la sua lingua morbida non perdeva tempo, la punta del suo dito unto lavorava per ammorbidire lo stretto orifizio  
“ …non ti fermare…”

“ n..no..”  
aveva mugugnato Clarke mentre iniziava a lambire la base dell’asta dura   
poi ,quando aveva pressato la punta del suo pollice sul perineo di Lexa.... Lei aveva gridato di piacere…e spinto all’indietro le natiche  
ed era stato allora che la biondina era sprofondata dentro al buco del suo sedere con la prima falange del suo dito medio 

Dopo di che, con la mano libera, aveva tenuto fermo il traballante corpo del robusto membro della brunetta….ed aveva iniziato a leccare la sua larga corona   
“ ti prego…”  
aveva disperatamente implorato la sempre piu' arrapata brunetta ,mentre infilava le dita lunghe tra i capelli biondi e scarmigliati di Clarke

Poi quando la biondina aveva iniziato a muovere il dito parzialmente affondato nel buco del suo posteriore ed aveva iniziato a colpire di riflesso la sua prostata ….Lexa aveva perso la ragione ed il controllo della testa ….del suo membro, che , nel frattempo, Clarke stava beatamente succhiando

“ apri la bocca…amore …”  
aveva farfugliato, quando i suoi testicoli gonfi si erano sollevati  
dopo di che aveva cominciato a premere la cappella contro le labbra dischiuse della biondina e poi aveva spinto   
“ oh …si…”  
aveva gridato mentre un terzo del suo membro entrava nella calda e vellutata cavita’

poi ,quando la perduta brunetta aveva iniziato a muovere i fianchi, per un attimo, Clarke era andata in panico perche’ si era sentita soffocare….  
ma quell'iniziale momento di smarrimento era stato immediatamente superato, quando aveva sentito lo sconsiderato gemere di piacere del suo amore   
e sostituito con l'impellente desiderio di darle piacere   
per questo la biondina, subito dopo, aveva messo la mano libera attorno alla restante parte della durissima asta …  
ed aumentato il ritmo della penetrazione anale praticata dal suo dito

Era stata la sua mossa vincente perche’ Lexa aveva cominciato ad accarezzarle i capelli ed aveva quasi smesso di spingere  
dopo di che aveva parzialmente sfilato qualche centimetro della sua asta lunga ,lasciando che solo la sua enorme cappella rimanesse dentro alla bocca di Clarke  
“ prendimi …ti prego …”

“ mmh “  
aveva mugolato la biondina mentre iniziava a succhiarla con passione, contemporaneamente aveva cominciato a far scorrere la mano lungo l'asta dura  
qualche minuto dopo, le prime violente pulsazioni avevano invaso i testicoli della brunetta   
“ amore sto per ven…”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta, quando la punta del suo membro aveva iniziato a contrarsi….lasciandola senza fiato  
dopo di che aveva ripiegato all’indietro il suo volto sudato ed aveva tentato di togliere la cappella dalla bocca  
ma la biondina invece di lasciarla andare aveva cominciato a far scorrere le labbra intorno a tutta quella parte del membro duro che era riuscita a prendersi  
per questo Lexa,prima d'iniziare ad eiaculare, si era sentita risucchiare fino al cervello

“ Clar ke ..”  
aveva sussurrato ,mentre i suoi lombi venivano trapassati dal piu’ potente orgasmo della sua vita ed il suo seme schizzava contro il palato della vellutata cavita' della biondina  
poi i suoi occhi verdi erano sprofondati nello splendore di quella notte tropicale piena di stelle luminose ed il suo corpo molle alla fine era collassato supino sulla stuoia  
offrendosi totalmente all'avido bere delle labbra assettate del suo amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come sempre un immenso grazie a chi mi legge.....


	24. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke fa due conti...

Due giorni dopo, 13° giorno sull’atollo

“ cosa stai facendo ? “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta , di rientro dalla sua nuotata mattutina, vedendo le bustine dei profilattici sparse sul pavimento di roccia della grotta

“ mi pare evidente..sto’ contando….  
ne’ rimangono 15…  
…cinque …in due giorni ….  
..se teniamo questa media tra sette giorni …non ne’ avremo piu’…  
...come faremo ? ”  
aveva detto la biondina , con tono di voce ansioso

“ …uno …si e’ rotto….”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , tentando di alleggerire il peso dello sfavorevole conteggio

“ lo so’…me lo ricordo bene …”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke , mordicchiandosi un labbro ,al ricordo di quanto Lexa l’avesse fatta godere ,la notte precedente….prendendola da dietro, mentre le stimolava la clitoride.. la penetrava vigorosamente con il suo grande membro e ... con due dita che si muovevano lentamente nel buco del suo posteriore... a completare la devastante opera 

“ amore, non ti preoccupare ….troveremo una soluzione…  
faremo tanto sesso orale… a te piace…ed io lo adoro…  
e poi …. posso fare a meno di eiaculare …così spesso…. “

“ le tue dita e la tua lingua sono fantastici…  
ma non possono competere con gli affondi del tuo grandioso gioiellino ….  
e non accetto l’idea che tu non possa …godere…..”

“ magari , tra un po’ ci passera’ la voglia…

...o forse dovresti cominciare a prendere in considerazione l'idea di tornare a casa...”

“ uhm…. ipotesi da scartare….non mi sento ancora pronta  
per il resto ..ti salterei addosso anche ora….”  
aveva confessato la biondina , mentre immergeva l’azzurro dei suoi occhi nel verde della foresta

“ a chi lo dici…. a me basta guardarti….  
ma prima o poi dovrai affrontare tuo marito…  
e poi , come ti ho gia’ detto,non vorrei mai che tu rinunciassi alla tua carriera medica…per me...  
lo so che saresti gia' dovuta rientrare all'UCLA... “  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta ,prima di mettere le mani sui suoi fianchi….ed attirarla a se

Cinque minuti di baci pieni di saliva e carezze audaci erano bastati ad accendere i sensi di entrambe ed a farle dimenticare dei loro problemi  
Clarke stava gia’ con la schiena spiattellata contro la parete di roccia e con la mano che rovistava insensatamente dentro agli short di Lexa….  
e Lexa invece,stava pensando che non c’era modo migliore al mondo d' iniziare bene la giornata, se non con... una sana sveltina…  
per questo ,mentre continuava a succhiare devotamente i capezzoli turgidi le aveva sfilato gli slip e si era abbassata gli short

dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare una mano nell'incavo del ginocchio della gamba sinistra della biondina, l’aveva sollevata e se l’era messa attorno al suo fondo schiena  
..al resto ci aveva pensato Clarke…

 

“ tranquilla …ti ho presa…  
aveva borbottato la brunetta , dieci minuti dopo,nel suo trafelato respirare, quando il suo grosso pene stava gia’ deliziosamente affondando nella vagina bagnata della barcollante biondina….  
“ questa posizione e’ divina…”  
aveva entusiasticamente mormorato Clarke, nell'enfasi del momento

*********************************************************

“ vado a tagliare l’ultimo ramo che mi serve per costruirti il letto….  
..non mi seguire…. o non combinero’ niente …ci vediamo piu’ tardi ..a pranzo….  
e magari, nel frattempo,vai a farti una nuotata…sei tutta sudata ! “

“ colpa tua ! ......lo faro’….  
ma piu’ tardi, mi porti a pescare con te ?  
…e me la fai una fiocina ? “

“ altre richieste ? “

“ no.. ma se esaudirai i miei desideri…. poi potrai esprimerne uno..."

" affare fatto !"

*******************************************************  
Clarke aveva passato la maggior parte della mattinata a rimuginare sulle parole di Lexa

< prima o poi dovrai affrontare tuo marito…>  
< al massimo..ti fara’ cacciare dall’Ospedale…”  
< …ed Abby ….. non mi capira’ mai…gia’ mi sembra di sentirla….>  
< le persone cambiano..>  
< almeno Raven…lo fara’…>  
< si….lei e’ la tua mgliore amica >  
< perdero’ tutto…la famiglia ed il lavoro >  
< non e’ detto e comunque avrai Lexa >  
< e se l’amore non bastasse ? >  
< bastera’…. ora va da lei… se lo merita….>  
< ..si papa’ >

< le portero’ qualcosa da mangiare..>  
si era detta poco dopo, mentre preparava una specie d’insalata mista, fatta di gamberi, polpo e taro….  
rigorosamente aromatizzata con un po’ di sale ed abbondante olio di cocco  
< lei lo metterebbe sopra ogni cosa..>  
<..gia’ !>  
aveva considerato, mentre si toglieva il bikini , poi si era unta per bene ogni angolo del suo corpo ….

 

“ ho pensato di portarti qui il pranzo….”  
aveva detto alla brunetta che era seduta su una grande pietra….intenta a levigare le punte dei rami….  
“ così non dovrai perdere del tempo prezioso per tornare alla grotta…”

“ come mai…cammini… nuda e ricoperta d’olio di cocco ? “

“… il sole e’ molto caldo oggi… non vorrei scottarmi la pelle….  
e comunque chi vuoi che mi veda ?... ci siamo solo noi due su quest’isoletta… “

“ gia’.. ”  
aveva borbottato alla fine Lexa, 

“ a che punto sei ? ”  
aveva chiesto Clarke,poco dopo, quando i ricciolini biondi del suo pube erano stati a venti centimetri dalle labbra della brunetta

“ ...senza distrazioni, dovrei avere tutto il materiale pronto per stasera…  
cosi’, domani potrei montarti…su ..il letto …”  
aveva replicato Lexa, mentre s’inumidiva le labbra

“ se hai sete…ti ho portato del latte di cocco…”  
aveva detto Clarke,prima di girarsi ed inchinarsi per rovistare nello zaino…

< Cristo ! >

“ che hai da guardare ? oramai conosci tutto di me….”

“… hai una zanzara che sta’ per morderti una chiappa ….”

“ che aspetti ?…. levamela ti torno “

“ l’hai chiesto tu…”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,prima di darle una bella sculacciata…

“ ahi ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke, avvertendo il lieve pulsare della sua vagina…

poi la brunetta per un po’, si era persa nel rossore della natica… e quando si era ripresa le aveva detto, con tono di voce basso

“ la tua fiocina…. e' pronta  
per farla mi sono ferita ad un dito..”

“ forza, alzati…fammi vedere… “  
aveva mormorato la biondina che, nel frattempo si era girata

“ esagerata ..e’ solo un piccolo graffio …”

“ ma brucia…”

“ uhm ho capito…dammi qua..”  
dopo di che si era infilata il dito in bocca e l’aveva succhiato per bene  
“ ecco fatto pulito e disinfettato !  
e ora... mangiamo !”

 

“..si…Clar ke….”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,con la punta del suo pene che faceva capolino dall’elastico dei suoi short

“ non e’ venuta male..”  
aveva commentato poco dopo, la biondina mentre , a cosce aperte masticava l’insalata  
“ ti sta’ colando dell’olio sul mento…”  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo , prima di alzarsi ed andare a leccarlo…  
“ …sprecarlo… sarebbe stato un peccato…”

“ beh…ora ..vado… non voglio rubarti altro…tempo…  
ci vediamo piu’ tardi …per la battuta di pesca….”

“ si… ma prima dammi un bacio…”  
le aveva detto Lexa, a bassa voce , prima di posarle entrambe le mani ai lati del viso  
“ sei bellisima….”

“ senti ….chi parla…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke …  
dopo di che aveva afferrato i suoi fianchi e l’aveva attratta a se’…  
“ potrei perdermi , per sempre, nel verde dei tuoi occhi..”

“ed io... nel cielo azzurro dei tuoi….”  
le aveva bisbigliato la brunetta prima di baciarle teneramente le labbra

“ adesso…lasciami andare ..amore…altrimenti…  
non avremo mai…un letto..”  
aveva detto la biondina, dieci minuti dopo, quando Lexa stava gia’ ardentemente strusciando il suo sesso gonfio .. contro i ricciolini dorati del suo pube

“ si…. vai”  
aveva farfugliato lei ,mentre cercava di ricomporsi  
“ a dopo..  
ehm… visto che stai andando alla grotta… potresti portare qualche ramo di palma ?”

< come faro’ ..tra una settimana..>  
si era detta la brunetta,poco dopo, guardando andare via, le morbide rotondita' del suo fondo schiena 

**********************************************************************  
“ mi raccomando …stammi sempre vicina… e non toccare nulla..”  
aveva detto Lexa ,prima d’immergersi per la loro prima battuta di pesca in coppia

“ sembrava piu’ grande ! "  
aveva esclamato Clarke, con aria frustrata, una ventina di minuti dopo, quando erano emerse per vedere..la prima vittima della sua fiocina

“ …sei gia’ stata anche troppo brava , non e’ poi,così facile catturare un pesce..  
ed in effetti, sott'acqua tutto sembra piu’ grande…”

“ si…  
aveva mormorato la biondina osservando il duro rigonfiamento degli short della brunetta  
“ cacciare ti eccita ? “

“ per niente ….. ma dobbiamo mangiare...  
... la tua presenza … invece, molto....”

*********************************************  
< oh mio Dio ! ...come faro'...>  
aveva pensato la biondina , quando il volto ed i piccoli seni sodi di Lexa erano emersi dall'acqua cristallina,  
poi quando aveva aperto i suoi occhi verdi e le aveva sorriso... i suoi piedi si erano autonomamente messi a camminare,sul fondale sabbioso… per raggiungerla  
" sei così ..bella "  
le aveva sussurrato , mentre le spostava una ciocca di capelli scuri 

“ oh amore ..”  
aveva replicato la brunetta , in un sussurro, mentre lasciva cadere la fiocina nel mare azzurro..dopo di che aveva tolto dalla mano di Clarke..anche la sua  
“ e’ tutto il giorno che ti desidero .. “  
le aveva sussurrato, prima d’iniziare a leccarle le labbra morbide  
“ sai di sale …”  
aveva aggiunto, subito dopo.mentre le sfilava il reggiseno del bikini  
dopo di che aveva spinto la punta della sua lingua morbida dentro la bocca di Clarke ed aveva iniziato ad esplorare ogni angolo di quell'antro vellutato 

“ ohh..si..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina ,quando la brunetta aveva iniziato ad accarezzare i suoi grandi seni ed a succhiare, uno dopo l’altro, i suoi capezzoli inturgiditi

Poi , senza interrompere il suo impetuoso operare aveva cominciato a sospingerla delicatamente verso la riva, fino a che avevano raggiunto il bagnasciuga  
dopo di che si era inginocchiata nell'acqua e le aveva sfilato gli slip…  
“ Lexa ..”  
aveva cercato di dire ,poco dopo,quando le mani della brunetta erano affondate nelle sue natiche e la sua lingua aveva delicatamente sfiorato le piccole labbra della sua vagina

" amore ...sdraiati.."  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa ,piu' tardi , quando il suo dito ,immerso nel canale bagnato ,aveva avvertito le prime leggere pulsazioni  
dopo di che si era sdraiata sopra di lei ed aveva messo la punta del suo eretto pene sull'entrata morbida  
quindi, aveva dato una leggera spinta col bacino e l'enorme cappella era scivolata dentro  
" ohh..."  
aveva subito mugolato di piacere la biondina, mentre allargava le gambe  
poi aveva intrecciato i suoi piedi attorno alle caviglie della brunetta ed aveva sollevato il bacino,fino a che tutta l'asta dura era sprofondata nella sua vagina

" sei così morbida..."  
le aveva bisbigliato Lexa, nell'orecchio, prima d'iniziare a muovere i suoi fianchi

....poi l'aveva fatta venire penetrandola lentamente e profondamente,tra la risacca del bagnasciuga..

***************************************************************************************

“ hai esaudito tutti i miei desideri….  
..ora tocca a te …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,dopo cena , avvicinandosi a Lexa

la brunetta si era mordicchiata un labbro prima di bisbigliare qualcosa nell'orecchio della biondina  
“ allora …ti e’ piaciuto …”

“ …da morire …”

“ uhm … allora sara’ meglio trovare un buon punto d’appoggio per la tua schiena “  
aveva detto Clarke,con tono di voce roco, mentre prendeva la ciotola dell’olio,dopo di che si era inginocchiata ed aveva messo le mani sull'elastico degli short di Lexa

" ..mi farai impazzire …  
aveva estaticamente farfugliato la brunetta, piu’ tardi, quando due dita stavano muovendosi dentro al buco unto del suo posteriore e la lingua morbida della biondina stava insensatamente leccando l’enorme cappella del suo lungo pene  
poi quando i suoi testicoli si erano innalzati aveva affondato le mani nei capelli biondi.. e Clarke aveva subito capito cosa voleva da lei il suo amore…  
per questo aveva aperto le sue labbra

“ ohh..si..così…amore…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,poco dopo,mentre faceva velocemente entrare e uscire la sua grande cappella dalla bocca calda della biondina

" Clar ke ! "  
aveva esclamato, cinque minuti piu' tardi,mentre si afferrava ai suoi capelli biondi.. per tenerla ferma  
dopo di che,prima d'iniziare ad eiaculare nella sua bocca, aveva dato poche ,ma piu' profonde, spinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura.....


	25. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> il letto e' pronto....

14° giorno sull'atollo

Lexa stava ancora beatamente dormendo a pancia in su’ ,quando la biondina si era svegliata..  
< uhm … strano…>  
aveva pensato ,poco dopo, notando l’insolita mollezza del suo membro  
< mi sa che sara’ meglio … che cerchi di moderare la mia sete….  
ieri notte , dopo,era talmente soddisfatta che si e’ addormentata di botto, senza la sana scopatina della buonanotte....>

< uhm... vediamo di rimediare…>  
si era detta , prima di mettere la sua mano calda sotto i morbidi testicoli della bella addormentata

“ … lo sai che non si stuzzica il can che dorme …  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, poco dopo,, quando aveva aperto gli occhi , percependo sull’asta il delicato sfioramento della punta della lingua della biondina 

“ …se non ti piace… mi fermo…”

“ .. non volevo dire questo… Clarke… adoro le tue molestie mattutine….  
..e ’ solo che..  
.. ahh….”

“ dicevi ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina , a voce bassa, mentre leccava la base dell’oramai piu' che desto membro

“ con tutto quello che ho da fare,oggi...dovrei cercare di risparmiare le forze ..”

“ho capito , vuoi godertela ...senza faticare…”

“ ..che donna….perspicace ..”

“ … almeno puoi passarmi la ciotola dell’olio ….  
..non capisco perche’ ,ma ce l’hai sempre a portata di mano …”

“ no comment..”

Per un bel po’ ,in qualche modo ,la brunetta era riuscita a tenere a bada la sua voglia di muovere le mani, ma quando la biondina si era seduta a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi, con il posteriore rivolto verso il suo viso…. aveva dovuto ricorrere ad un po’ di sano esercizio di training autogeno

“ tutto bene ? ..”  
le aveva chiesto Clarke, con tono di voce basso ,avvertendo il suo profondo respirare  
mentre ,con le mani unte, si prendeva cura di controllare per bene lunghezza e larghezza della dura asta  
“ oh…si…”

poi pero’ ,quando la biondina aveva piegato il busto in avanti e sollevato in alto le sue rotonde natiche ….Lexa non ce l'aveva fatta piu'...  
si era mordicchiata un labbro ed aveva immediatamente intinto la punta delle sue dita nella ciotola dell’olio, che , per sua fortuna , stava vicino alla stuoia  
dopo di che aveva allungato la mano e con la punta del suo dito medio aveva cominciato a sfiorare il buco di quel meraviglioso posteriore 

“ ohh… non ti affaticare...  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,prima di cominciare a succhiare l’enorme cappella , mentre le pareti interne della sua vagina iniziavano a pulsare

“ no..n ti pre..occu..pare…”  
aveva cercato di dire l’arrapata brunetta nel suo corto respirare, dopo di che aveva iniziato a stimolare la stretta entrata…senza smettere di fissare il movimento ondeggiante di quelle belle chiappe formose

“ non ti fermare.. “  
aveva sussurrato ,poco dopo, mentre buona parte del dito scivolava dentro al buco..e la punta fremente del suo pene cercava gia' di farsi strada nella bocca di Clarke

< e no…questa volta ..non mi freghi …>  
si era detta la biondina mentre allungava una mano sotto la stuoia per prendere la bustina del preservativo,dopo di che aveva smesso di succhiare ed aveva sollevato il busto …

“ do.. do...ve va.. i ? “  
aveva borbottato Lexa, mentre il suo dito lottava per mantenere la postazione raggiunta

“ …ssssh …ora lo vedi …”  
le aveva bisbigliato Clarke prima di strappare la bustina, coi denti  
quindi aveva appoggiato il profilattico sulla gonfia cappella e stringendone il serbatoio l’aveva accuratamente srotolato lungo il corpo del rigonfio membro

“ piega le gambe …”  
aveva aggiunto ,subito dopo , mentre metteva la punta sull'entrata bagnata della sua vagina,dopo di che aveva spostato indietro il bacino

“ ohh .. amore.."  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta vedendo sprofondare tutto il dito dentro all'unto orifizio  
dopo di che Lexa era rimasta senza fiato poiche' la biondina si era afferrata alle sue ginocchia ed aveva fatto affondare tutto il suo lungo membro dentro al canale vellutato della sua vagina …

ma era stato quando , nell'irruente muoversi dei suoi fianchi, lei le aveva chiesto “ …due dita..” ,che la brunetta aveva sentito anche.... suonare le campane a festa

" si.. "  
le aveva mormorato ,poco dopo, mentre deliziosamente scivolava dentro al canale stretto con il secondo dito  
dopo di che aveva cercato di adeguare il < su' e giu' >della sua mano con il ritmo selvaggio della cavalcata di Clarke…

“ Lexaa io…. "  
aveva gridato la biondina, prima d'esplodere

“ oh ….anch’io amore “

********************************************************************

“ Clarke..smettila di sbuffare…. e’ l’ultimo viaggio…  
.. se vuoi che stasera dormiamo in un letto  
…mi devi aiutare.. ho soltanto due mani e due gambe ”

< si ..piu’…un gran cazzo ed uno splendido posteriore >  
“ …vorrei vedere te…nelle mie condizioni…”

“ … cosa vorresti dire ? “

“ capisco che ,camminando davanti a me, tu porti la maggior parte del peso ..  
ma sono due ore che continuo a vedere le tue belle gambe e la tua magnifica schiena ….tutta sudata…. il che…non e' cosa da poco...  
insomma...mi eccita …“

“ ..ma cos’hai..oggi ? “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta , avvertendo immediatamente un sottile brivido di piacere attraversarle i lombi

“ boh… avro’ ripreso ..ad ovulare …”

“ concentrati ! …pensa …ai benefici che ne’ ricavera’.. la tua povera schiena…”  
le aveva detto Lexa, leccandosi un labbro, mentre vedeva scorrere le fantastiche immagini sconce di lei che si scopava Clarke ... con l'ausilio di ..un letto

“ ci provo…”

“ ..si ...in piedi !”  
aveva farfugliato dopo un po’ la brunetta ,arrestandosi di colpo, fulminata dall'eccitante visione della posizione pensata

“ amore..che ti prende ?... sono in..piedi…”

“ ..no n ce l’ave vo con te…  
stavo pensando a come far entrare il letto nella grotta quando avro’ finito di unire i rami.. “

********************************************************************

“ passami l’ascia..”

“ Cristo .. ma e’ pesante ! “

“ ..e’ di pietra…”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta, mentre smussava la punta di un grosso ramo

 

“ beh, visto che hai il tuo bel da fare ...  
vado a controllare come procede l’essiccazione del pesce… e poi vado a vedere se riesco a prendere qualcosa ..”  
aveva detto Clarke nel primo pomeriggio, afferrando la sua fiocina 

“ …non mi piace …l’idea che tu vada a pescare... da sola “  
aveva replicato la brunetta ,mentre finiva di legare i grossi rami che stava usando per costruire l’intelaiatura del letto

“ beh ..rassegnati…tu fai il letto ….  
ed io vedo di procurare la cena .. fine della storia…”

" ..promettimi che farai attenzione ..."

" ..si amore... stai tranquilla ...."

**************************************************************  
“ oh mio Dio..Lexa..e’ bellissimo !  
..non vedo l’ora di provarlo.”  
aveva detto la biondina , prima del tramonto, quand’era rientrata dalla sua battuta di pesca 

“ …dai amore…pazienta ! …lo proviamo dopo cena…  
sono così stanca ..che se ci sdraiamo ora… sono sicura che non mi rialzerei piu’ …  
mi addormenterei subito ..come un angioletto…”  
aveva detto la brunetta, mentre si asciugava la fronte imperlata di sudore

" cos'hai preso ? "

" un aragosta e due pesci pappagallo..."

" bravissima ! .... vado a rinfrescarmi e poi ti aiuto a preparare la cena…"

**********************************************************

“ wow ! …e’ fantastico… e morbido …  
... sei riuscita a farci anche la testata.. "  
aveva detto Clarke , piu’ tardi, quando si era lasciata cadere, sopra al letto , a pancia in giu’  
dopo di che si era afferrata con le mani sulla spalliera e si era stirata per bene gambe e braccia, senza dimenticarsi di contrarre e distendere anche i muscoli del suo posteriore  
" mi fa male dappertutto..."

“ oh...poverina.....”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre si sfilava gli short.. poi era andata a mettersi in ginocchio vicino al suo fianco…  
“ lasciati vedere..”  
le aveva sussurrato ,mentre le toglieva gli slip , dopo di che , era scivolata dietro di lei, e le aveva leggermente spostato una gamba  
“ e' qui che..ti fa male..? “  
aveva aggiunto,in un sussurro, mentre iniziava a massaggiarle le invitanti fossette del suo fondo schiena e le sfiorava la coscia con il il suo lungo membro 

“ si… molto…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, mentre le sue mani mollavano la presa sulla testata

“ oh…si ..”  
aveva mugolato, piu’ tardi, quando si era ritrovata col sedere per aria e le ginocchia puntate sul bordo del letto, con la brunetta in piedi…dietro di lei, intenta a rovistare la lunghezza della sua vagina con la punta del suo membro incappucciato  
poi ,quando un dito unto aveva iniziato ad allargarle il buco del suo didietro , Clarke aveva iniziato a gemere sconsideratamente

< …Cristo ! ... come ..mi c''infilerei dentro..>  
aveva pensato Lexa , venti minuti dopo , fissando estasiata la mollezza dell’orifizio ,dopo di che , senza ulteriori indugi, ci aveva fatto scivolare dentro anche il secondo dito …

 

“ … smettila di tormentarmi ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina , dopo un po', quando il suo ventre aveva iniziato a tremare ..  
dopo di che aveva spostato una mano ed aveva messo la punta enorme del largo pene della brunetta sull’apertura pulsante della sua vagina

“ scopami ! “

**********************************************************

“ …amore ,ti prego…rallenta …”  
aveva implorato Lexa un’oretta dopo, mentre stava seduta nell'angolo del letto ,con i piedi appoggiati sul pavimento della roccia e con le mani strette attorno alle cosce dell'accovacciata biondina 

“ non ci penso proprio... “  
aveva mormorato senza smettere di fare sopra al suo membro

" ..mi farai venire di nuovo..."

" .. smettila di parlare.."  
aveva farfugliato la biondina,prima d’aumentare ulteriormente il ritmo della sua cavalcata…

“ Clar kee “  
aveva urlato la brunetta,qualche minuto dopo , quando l’enorme cappella del suo pene aveva iniziato a contrarsi....  
dopo di che aveva affondato i denti nella morbida carne della schiena di Clarke ed aveva cominciato ad eiaculare...

*********************************************

" questo letto... e' formidabile..  
...ed adoro vederti così..."  
aveva bisbigliato Clarke ,nell'orecchio dell'ansimante brunetta ,alle prime luci dell'alba

" e ti amo ..da morire.."  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, poco dopo, mentre stringeva le cosce avvolte attorno ai fianchi di Lexa, che stava seduta a gambe incrociate, con la schiena inchiodata alla testata del letto

" ....sei così bella .."  
le aveva estaticamente mormorato la brunetta, prima d'entrare avidamente con la lingua dentro al sua calda bocca....

 

" amore ... vengo.."  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina,piu' tardi.... mentre affondava le unghie nella nuca di Lexa  
un'attimo prima che il suo ventre fosse sconquassato dalle devastanti contrazioni dal suo quinto orgasmo,

" si ..Clar ke .."  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ..  
dopo di che aveva chiuso gli occhi e quel che restava del suo seme era schizzato nel serbatoio del preservativo

*****************************************  
...tre profilattici.... usati in una notte.....era stato il conto finale del battesimo del loro nuovo letto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura..
> 
> ancora una volta ringrazio chi ha la pazienza di continuare a leggere la mia storia... 
> 
> commenti ...come sempre, graditi ! ;)))


	26. XXI ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...chi la fa...l'aspetti....

3 giorni dopo, Los Angeles 12 Aprile

“ sono passato a vedere….come stai, visto che e’una settimana che non ti fai vedere in Ospedale…”  
aveva timidamente detto Marcus Kane , un collega ed amico di vecchia data di Abby ,quando la donna gli aveva aperto la porta

“ ..oh… ho preso un mese d’aspettativa… non so... neanche se ci tornero'...."  
aveva mormorato la pallida madre di Clarke, guardando l’uomo, con i suoi occhi azzurri visibilmente gonfi   
“ …. quando ho perso Jake…ho cercato di essere forte... perche’ mia figlia ne' aveva bisogno, la perdita del padre l'aveva devastata….ma ora, che lei e’….”  
poi Abby aveva inchinato il volto ed aveva mormorato “ scusami…non ce la faccio ..”   
dopo di che si era infilata le unghie nelle mani ed aveva iniziato a piangere  
l'amico allora si era avvicinato e l’aveva abbracciata...senza avere nulla da poter aggiungere ..  
“ ..ho perso tutto….Marcus… non mi e’ rimasto niente…  
questa volta, non ho alcun motivo per continuare a vivere…”

“ …hai il tuo lavoro…e puoi contare su di me….”  
le aveva sussurrato l’uomo, mentre le sfiorava delicatamente i suoi capelli bruni…  
"ora vedi tutto nero, prenditi una pausa .... il trascorrere del tempo, non cancella le ferite , ma,sicuramente, ti aiutera' ad alleviare il dolore …  
guarda me… che..sono ancora qui ……..nonostante …tutto …”  
aveva dolorosamente aggiunto ripensando all’11 settembre del 2001…  
al giorno in cui , nel giro di pochi minuti, aveva contemporaneamente perso Claire , la sua giovane moglie ed i suoi genitori 

“ … non avrei mai….dovuto spingerla a sposare Finn …  
e dopo , quando ho visto , nel colore spento dei suoi occhi azzurri , la sua profonda infelicita' ...anziche' posticipare il confronto diretto al dopo ... il viaggio di luna di miele  
...avrei dovuto dirle subito che.. se avesse deciso di rompere il suo matrimonio, io non l'avrei biasimata... e che ,invece, avrei fatto di tutto per starle vicina..   
non riusciro' mai a perdonarmi questo mio immenso errore…magari Clarke ,non sarebbe neanche andata in Polinesia.. “

“Abby ,smettila di tormentarti…. i tuoi sensi di colpa..non ti restituiranno tua figlia …  
come i miei…non mi hanno riportato indietro ne’ Claire ..ne’ i miei genitori….  
dovevo esserci io quel giorno con lei.... l'insorgere improvviso di un' emergenza in ospedale mi ha impedito di raggiungerla..risparmiandomi la vita

*******************************************************************  
17° giorno sull’atollo

<..sara’ meglio che mi alzi.. >  
si era detta Lexa , qualche minuto dopo che si era svegliata, quando lo sguardo dei suoi occhi verdi era caduto sulle rotonde e morbide natiche dell’ancora addormentata biondina   
ed il suo membro aveva subito mostrato di gradire enormemente quello spettacolo  
quindi si era silenziosamente alzata ed aveva raccolto, dal pavimento di roccia, le bustine vuote ed i due profilattici usati la notte precedente  
< Cristo… 9 ..in tre giorni…. >  
aveva mentalmente considerato,mentre s’infilava gli short e la t-shirt , dopo di che era uscita e si era diretta verso la nascosta lancia di salvataggio   
poiche’ si era ricordata che non aveva mai controllato lo stato di carica del suo cellulare  
< uhm… ancora due tacche… posso permettermi di localizzare la nostra posizione …  
aveva pensato mentre attivava il sistema GPS ……   
22° 26’ 7’’S 151° 20’ 20 W

< in mezz’ora potremmo raggiungere Rurutu’…>  
si era detta , dopo che aveva controllato le distanze sulla mappa

****************************************************  
“ come mai te ne’ sei andata ,senza darmi neanche il bacio del buongiorno..? “  
le aveva chiesto Clarke, una mezz’oretta piu’ tardi, quando l’aveva raggiunta nella sua radura di lavoro

“ dormivi così beatamente…che non ho voluto disturbare il tuo sonno…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,senza avere il coraggio di smettere d'intrecciare le strisce di foglia di cocco ...e di sollevare il mento per guardare i suoi occhi azzurri

“ Lexa ! …non dire stronzate ,il mio dormire non ti ha mai impedito di esprimere ..le tue voglie ”

“ ok…. la verita’ e’ che ho avuto paura della magnifica visione del tuo posteriore ”

“ e da quando… vedere il mio favoloso didietro ..ti spaventa ? “

“ Clar ke… abbiamo usato 9 profilattici in tre giorni…”  
aveva nervosamente detto la brunetta, mordendosi un labbro

“ lo so, prima di venire qui, ho controllato la scatola …ne’ rimangono solo sei…  
ma questo, non mi sembra una scusa valida per privarmi delle tue coccole mattutine …”  
aveva replicato la biondina, con tono roco, mentre s’inginocchiava vicino a Lexa

“ …. Il problema e’ che ..tu non mi basti mai….quando ti guardo , quando sono vicina a te, non riesco a controllarmi….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,fissandole le labbra morbide

“ mi stai dicendo che il solo vedere il mio lato B ... ti fa ….perdere la testa  
..guarda che….Rosy e le mie tette potrebbero offendersi…..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke ,leccandosi le labbra ..

“ non volevo dire questo … tutte le tue rotondita’…mi fanno impazzire  
e starei tutta la vita…. dentro a Rosy…   
ed i miei occhi non desiderano altro che perdersi nell'azzurro dei tuoi ..  
ma la visione del tuo morbido sedere .... e' terribilmente eccitante..."

“ uhm.. se non fosse per l'ultimo apprezzamento potrebbe essere… un’appassionata… dichiarazione d’amore…  
non capisco ... spiegami Lexa ! , perche' sei così attratta dal mio sedere ? "

“ ..la e’…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, mentre chiudeva le distanze

“ ti amo Clarke….ed adoro il sapore della tua bocca vellutata ..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ,prima di baciare teneramente le sue labbra

" uhm.... non cercare di confondermi... rispondi alla mia domanda...."

< ..e' stretto e vergine...>  
" perche' mi piacerebbe provare a farti avere un orgasmo ..diverso ed intenso..."

“ oh ! .. credo di capire a cosa alludi  
ma scordatelo ! ... preferisco perdermi un po' di piacere piuttosto che non riuscire a camminare per giorni...  
il buco del mio sedere non ha le stesse capacita' d'adattamento della mia vagina... te lo ricordi che , per giunta, sei .. super attrezzata.... "

" amore.. mi hai chiesto tu...di rispondere... posso perfettamente sopravvivere senza ... in fondo e' solo una delle diverse possibilita' che abbiamo di godere l'una dell'altra  
comunque , prima di chiudere la questione... ti ricordo che sei riuscita a far sprofondare un dito nel mio posteriore... e che ci andrei estremamente piano...  
forse hai troppi pregiudizi mentali..... sul rapporto anale... "

”...puo' darsi...ci pensero'.....ma ora smettila di parlare... tutto questo blaterare mi ha fatto venire fame.."  
aveva sussurrato la biondina ,dopo di che si era buttata avida sulle labbra dischiuse della brunetta

“tu .. non sai l’effetto che mi fai..”  
aveva aggiunto dopo un po’ , quando si erano dovute fermare per riprendere fiato

“ per questo stamattina ,me ne’ sono andata..”  
aveva cercato di dire l’affannata brunetta, una decina di minuti dopo, prima di continuare a succhiare i turgidi capezzoli della biondina…

“ si….capisco bene, amore…cosa volevi dire…”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,mentre la sua mano scivolava attraverso l’elastico degli short di Lexa  
“ probabilmente …il mio culo ti fa lo stesso effetto .. di quello che fa a me vedere e toccare il tuo grande cazzo… "

" cioe' ? "

".. una gran voglia di scoparti..."

 

“ Clar ke….”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta , poco dopo,avvertendo sulla sua enorme cappella ,il contatto morbido e caldo della sua lingua   
“ solo un po’...giusto per farti...iniziare bene la giornata..”

 

“ penso che … ci siamo coccolate… abbastanza…e poi non sarebbe giusto…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina una mezz'oretta dopo ,quando si era ritrovata con la schiena pigiata contro al grande tronco di un albero del pane   
e con l’enorme membro di Lexa che si muoveva, allegramente, dentro alla sua vagina

“ sssh ..amore.. ce la posso fare.. metti le gambe attorno ai miei fianchi…”

“ si così…”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta,nell'orecchio ,prima di stabilizzare la loro posizione afferrandosi alle sue morbide natiche   
dopo di che aveva incredibilmente aumentato, il ritmo della sua penetrazione…

 

“ prima della mia < interruzione > ..cosa stavi facendo..? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina piu’ tardi , mentre soddisfatta, s’infilava gli slip rovinati

“ stavo per cominciare ad intrecciare le striscioline di foglie di palma che ho preparato ieri…  
vorrei fare qualche piccola stuoia da mettere qua e la', sul pavimento della ..nostra grotta…”

“ ...adoro l’abilita’ delle tue fantastiche mani….  
starei qui a vederti lavorare ma … abbiamo bisogno di legna per il fuoco…  
... ci vediamo piu’ tardi, a pranzo ....”

“ …si, a dopo..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta, prima che la biondina andasse via  
dopo di che aveva preso i due pezzetti di legno di cocco che aveva velocemente nascosto, un’oretta prima, quando l'aveva vista arrivare   
< a noi due..>  
si era detta ,mentre iniziava ad intagliarne uno, con l’ausilio del suo coltellino multiuso  
< e tu pazienta...verra' il tuo turno..>

*************************************************  
< … forza diamoci da fare ! >  
si era detta la biondina ,mentre iniziava a schiacciare i pezzettini di taro, precedentemente lessati  
dopo di che ,quando erano stati abbastanza sminuzzati,ne’ aveva fatto delle palline che aveva brevemente sbollentato , quindi le aveva immerse nel latte di cocco  
< ..dolce..pronto ! >  
aveva pensato ,mentre prendeva due grandi foglie secche di albero di cocco  
dopo di che aveva iniziato a realizzare la sua gonnellina hawaiana, accessorio indispensabile alla buona riuscita dei piani che aveva fatto per la serata

 

***********************************************************  
“ … vado a finire d’intrecciare le stuoie …”  
aveva detto Lexa ,quando avevano finito di pranzare

“ potresti lasciarmi il tuo coltellino ? .. vorrei finire di tagliare a strisce il pesce essiccato …”

“ si, certamente…. pero', stai attenta , perche’ taglia. come un rasoio…."

" promesso..."

"..ehm…piu’ tardi ..vieni a pescare con me ?”

“ no..oggi salto …ho un sacco di cose da fare…”

“ va bene …”  
le aveva detto la brunetta da ultimo, prima di darle un bacio, ed iniziare a muoversi...dopo di che era andata sparata verso la lancia di salvataggio…..  
ed aveva tolto il coperchio del fanalino di avvistamento che poi aveva frantumato contro un pezzo di roccia  
< perfetto..> si era detta , poco dopo,mentre raccoglieva un pezzo di vetro sufficientemente adatto ai suoi scopi  
poi si era diretta verso la sua radura di lavoro

< …adesso sono abbastanza lisci..>  
aveva considerato ,un oretta dopo, osservando con occhi scintillanti il frutto del suo lavoro : due dilatatori anali di legno di cocco  
dopo di che li aveva confrontati con le dimensioni del suo semi eretto pene .. < ... una giusta via di mezzo..>

 

< ..Cristo ..e’ difficile ..>  
si era detta la biondina , in quello stesso momento,mentre continuava a rasarsi i ricciolini biondi che ricoprivano il suo pube   
poi , quando era diventato liscio aveva cominciato a togliere anche la sottile peluria che ricopriva le labbra morbide della sua vagina  
" uah...sembra la pelle di una bambina >  
aveva constatato piu' tardi ,mentre ricopriva tutta l'area rasata con della crema di cocco

**************************************

" ho lasciato le stuoie vicino all'entrata, decidi tu dove metterle..."  
aveva detto Lexa alla biondina, afferrando la fiocina di legno  
" vado a pescare..."

" ..non fare tardi...."  
le aveva risposto Clarke, dopo di che quando la brunetta era stata abbastanza lontana, aveva preso uno dei piccoli pezzi di stuoia intrecciata   
< brava ! ...proprio quello che mi serviva > si era detta, mentre cercava di piegarlo per ottenere la forma di un cilindro a cono .. e provava ad inserirlo dentro al buco di una piccola coppetta di cocco , precedentemente forata  
cercando di creare qualcosa che potesse, almeno vagamente, assomigliare ad uno stetoscopio di Pinard 

*********************************************************  
“ complimenti Clarke…una cenetta veramente deliziosa ..”  
aveva detto Lexa , quella sera , quando avevano finito di mangiare  
dopo di che si era alzata e si era inginocchiata alle spalle della biondina   
“ posso fare qualcosa per contraccambiare le tue fatiche…? “  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio, con tono suadente 

“ magari... piu’ tardi…. dopo che avrai mangiato anche il dessert ….”

“ non mi dire che sei riuscita a fare anche il dolce….  
...mi sembra che stasera hai intenzione di ..prendermi per la gola ...”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta , mentre le massaggiava le spalle

“ non direi…ma se lo vuoi scoprire ,devi andare a sdraiarti ...  
sai.....e' un dessert da consumare a … letto….”

< evvai ! >  
“ oh …interessante....non vedo l’ora …di assaggiarlo...”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , mentre si umettava le labbra, pensando di essere incredibilmente fortunata, dopo di che , in un lampo, si era fiondata nella grotta

“ arrivo subito ..”  
le aveva urlato dietro , Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ...


	27. XXI ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la serata prende una piega diversa...dalle aspettative della brunetta

< che cosa sto’ facendo ? >  
si era detta la biondina , quando aveva finito di prepararsi, prima d’entrare nella grotta con la ciotola piena di palline di taro affogate nel latte di cocco

< che culo ! >  
aveva pensato la brunetta ,mentre , con un sorrisetto compiaciuto,nascondeva le preziose opere del suo ingegno …  
dopo di che si era accertata che l’olio di cocco fosse a portata di mano, poi si era spogliata e si era sdraiata nuda in mezzo al letto..pregustando il proseguo della serata  
poi quando era comparsa la biondina, con la sua gonnellina hawaiana , i seni nudi, ed una specie di bandana con il simbolo della Croce Rossa….  
e con una specie di cono in mano… la sua soddisfatta smorfia, era immediatamente evaporata, come neve al sole

“ buonasera , sono la dottoressa Griffin…sono qui per controllare le sue condizioni….  
mi hanno detto che stasera , i suoi disturbi le hanno impedito di cenare…”  
aveva detto Clarke ,mentre appoggiava sopra ad una stuoia la ciotola col dessert ,dopo di che era andata a rovistare nel suo zaino, lasciando ,a bocca aperta, una scioccata Lexa

“ piacere.... io sono Alexandria Woods .....  
eh si !...dottore… purtroppo e’ vero,non mi sento affatto bene …. per fortuna c’e’ lei di turno, stanotte…   
e’ nuova ?....sono qui da parecchi giorni e non l’avevo ancora vista ”  
aveva detto, poco dopo, quando si era ripresa dallo shock iniziale ed aveva deciso che ,stare al gioco , poteva rivelarsi alquanto piacevole...

“ si, sostituisco una collega malata….ma adesso si rilassi ,perche’ ho intenzione di darle da mangiare…   
prima pero',mi devo assicurare che lei non sia in grado di muoversi, le mie colleghe mi hanno avvisato di stare attenta…  
pare che lei abbia la brutta abitudine di allungare le mani ..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke, quando era salita nel letto, con un paio di calze in mano

“ le hanno riferito cose di me ...non vere, non sono una depravata.... saranno stati movimenti involontari causati dalla febbre alta … “  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,con aria timida

“ mi dispiace, mi piacerebbe credere che sia così,ma purtroppo gli ordini dei miei superiori sono stati tassativi….. devo legarla !…”   
aveva detto la biondina ,mentre cercava negli occhi brillanti della brunetta il suo consenso

“ oh.. si…capisco .. faccia pure dottore ..”   
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,sbattendo lievemente le palpebre

“ bene,una paziente arrendevole ..sicuramente, facilitera’ il mio lavoro…  
….parola di sicurezza ?...in caso ne' avesse bisogno…”

“ ...mela…”

dopo di che Clarke si era inginocchiata ed aveva legato , con le calze, i polsi della brunetta ad uno dei legni che formavano la testata del letto  
“ mi dica se stringono troppo….”

“ no, vanno bene….”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta, mentre spavaldamente sollevava il bacino, mostrando la sua piena erezione

“ Signorina Woods ! ...la febbre, la controlliamo dopo…. si rassegni, prima deve mangiare ,adesso la imbocco ….”  
aveva detto la biondina girandosi ,dopo di che , prima di prendere la ciotola con il dessert, si era messa a quattro zampe ,con il suo bel posteriore puntato verso il viso della sempre piu' agitata paziente 

 

si era detta Lexa, intravvedendo le morbide natiche tra le strisce in movimento del gonnellino  
dopo di che ,istintivamente aveva cercato di spostare le mani < Cristo ! >

“ le consiglio di non agitarsi o le aumentera'.. la febbre…”  
aveva pacatamente enunciato la dottoressa Griffin ,prima di sedersi a cavalcioni dell'ombelico della sua paziente  
poi ogni gustosa pallina di taro che la biondina aveva fatto lentamente scivolare nella bocca della brunetta, era stata accompagnata dall'altrettanto delizioso e malizioso avvicinamento ed allontanamento dei suoi seni morbidi   
< fermati ! fammeli leccare...>

“ aspetti !...le e’ colato del latte …ora la pulisco ..”  
aveva mormorato la dottoressa ,quando aveva finito d'imboccarla, dopo di che aveva appoggiato la ciotola sul letto ed aveva iniziato a leccare gli angoli delle labbra morbide della tremolante brunetta ...  
poi, seguendo il corso del bianco rivolo di latte, aveva lambito anche il suo lungo collo e succhiato con cura quello rimasto intrappolato nella fossetta della sua clavicola  
...alla fine della pulizia il respiro della brunetta era diventato disturbato ed i suoi occhi verdi erano pieni di piccole e scintillanti pagliuzze dorate  
“ dopo le controllo anche i polmoni….”   
aveva detto Clarke ,prima di andare a prendere lo stetoscopio e la ciotola dell’olio

 

“...Signorina Woods, ora la palpeggero', qua e la’…e lei…dovra’ dirmi dove sente dolore …”   
aveva aggiunto,poco dopo, prima di ungersi le mani …dopo di che aveva iniziato a sfiorarle le braccia ….  
“ le fa male qui ?

“ si…”

“ e qui ? “

“ si …”

“ mi pare che le dolga dappertutto …"  
aveva mormorato la biondina, mezz'ora dopo, quando aveva finito di < esaminare > ogni punto del suo corpo

“ si…”  
aveva farfugliato la sudata Lexa, mordendosi un labbro,mentre cercava di tenere a bada i sottili brividi di piacere che stavano attraversando ,come folgori, i suoi lombi

“ ora le massaggero' alcuni punti specifici ,che penso siano l’origine di tutti i suoi mali …ma prima ,mi devo mettere piu’ comoda ”  
aveva detto la dottoressa Griffin, dopo di che si era alzata in piedi e con estrema lentezza si era tolta la gonnellina , rivelando il suo morbido e depilato monte di Venere 

“ hai deciso di farmi morire “  
aveva bisbigliato Lexa in un sussurro, mentre cercava disperatamente di liberare le mani imprigionate alla testata del letto

“... ha detto qualcosa ? “

“ no…mi scusi.... era solo... un commento spontaneo...  
... il suo nuovo look e' veramente spettacolare… ”

**************************************************************  
Quando Clarke aveva finito di strofinare e manipolare i piccoli seni sodi, il ventre tonico, le lunghe gambe e l’interno delle cosce di Lexa..  
la brunetta era pressoche' finita all'altro mondo ,col membro duro come il marmo

“ ora prendo il termometro e le misuro’ la temperatura “  
aveva mormorato la biondina , leccandosi il labbro superiore... e prima di mettere una mano unta attorno alla base dell'enorme e ritto pene

“ dottoressa la prego faccia attenzione , controlli bene la pressione sul bulbo …temo che un ulteriore innalzamento del volume del mercurio potrebbe farlo esplodere  
e non vorrei mai che le schizzasse ...in faccia ...“

“ ...Signorina Woods , la ringrazio dei suoi generosi consigli ...ma,stia tranquilla ,so perfettamente come si maneggia un termometro....”  
aveva detto la biondina, con un filo di voce, prima d’iniziare a lambire ,con la punta della sua lingua, la lunga e dura asta ,lentamente dal basso verso l’alto   
poi quando Lexa aveva iniziato a gemere sconsideratamente Clarke si era lungamente presa cura dell’enorme punta…  
leccandola appassionamente con la sua lingua molle, come se fosse la caramella saporita di un grande lecca lecca  
“ non si muova adesso…”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, una decina di minuti dopo ... mentre le sue mani pressate sui fianchi della brunetta,impedivano ogni loro movimento  
quindi l’aveva avvolta con le sue labbra vellutate e l’aveva lentamente risucchiata …. fino a che era scomparsa dentro all'antro vellutato della sua bocca  
< si ..brava ...continua così....ancora un po' e ti riempio >  
aveva estaticamente pensato Lexa 

ma quando la biondina aveva sentito che i gonfi testicoli avevano cominciato a pulsare ….si era improvvisamente fermata ..  
“ perche’…caz...si e’ fermata… ? ”  
aveva urlato la brunetta, con estremo disappunto e con sguardo accecato di desiderio

“ me l’ha detto lei di stare attenta...in effetti ha la febbre molto alta …”  
aveva retoricamente detto la biondina, mentre si metteva a sedere e divaricava le gambe   
“ devo pensare ad un rimedio “  
aveva farfugliato ,mentre appoggiava un dito sulla sua entrata bagnata ...  
dopo di che aveva iniziato a sfiorarsi la clitoride che emergeva fiera tra le labbra bagnate della sua vagina

" no... ti prego ... fermati..."  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa , dieci minuti dopo, mentre continuava a guardare, con la bava alla bocca, il movimento di quelle due dita che continuavano ad entrare ed uscire velocemente da quell'entrata glabra e morbida …. ed estremamente bagnata  
poi quando avevano smesso di muoversi e la biondina era silenziosamente esplosa , mordendosi un labbro,   
e senza smettere di guardare con i suoi occhi blu’quelli disperatamente bramosi di lei   
la brunetta aveva miseramente gridato il suo nome,mentre cercava di liberare i suoi polsi , con lo stesso slancio furioso di un cane messo alla catena al passaggio di una femmina in calore... 

“ si rilassi Signorina Woods …ho trovato il rimedio…”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina ,dopo di che aveva delicatamente accarezzato il suo volto furibondo   
“ quando perdi il controllo …sei stupenda ….”

“ slegami e ti faccio sentire la mia furibonda pazzia….”  
aveva sibilato Lexa, a denti stretti

“ se sei stanca ti libero subito …altrimenti potrei continuare …il meglio deve ancora venire …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , con tono roco,prima di leccare la saliva che colava da un angolo della bocca della brunetta….  
dopo di che, senza aspettare...era entrata nella sua bocca ed aveva avvolto la sua lingua tra le sue labbra ed aveva iniziato a succhiarla con devota passione 

“ la prego, dottoressa Griffin …continui..”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta ,nell'affanno, quando si erano dovute fermare in cerca d’aria

“ subito Signorina Woods … in effetti, vorrei dare un’occhiata alla parte posteriore del suo malconcio corpo… forse dovro' farle un'iniezione...  
....se promette di non ribellarsi... la slego un attimo e la rilego a pancia in giu' ..."

" mi fido ciecamente dei suoi metodi di cura ...giuro che saro' docile come un agnellino..."

" .... bravissima..."  
le aveva farfugliato Clarke , quando aveva finito di girarla,dopo di che aveva messo la coperta arrotolata sotto alla sua pancia, in modo da garantirsi un migliore accesso al pronunciato e sodo lato B della brunetta 

 

“ uhm…. ora vediamo..”  
aveva sussurrato mentre prendeva il suo stetoscopio di Pinard e s’inginocchiava tra le sue gambe leggermente divaricate  
quindi aveva appoggiato la piccola base di cocco tra le scapole della schiena della tremolante Lexa ed aveva fatto colare un’abbondante dose d’olio attraverso l'estremita’ del cono ..... poi Clarke aveva iniziato a fare leggere pressioni col bastoncino di legno che aveva nascosto nel suo interno

“ dottoressa ha proprio delle mani d'oro....”  
aveva estaticamente mormorato la brunetta, quando la punta del bastoncino , che aveva piu' o meno il diametro del dito pollice della biondina ,aveva cominciato a premere sulla sua zona lombare

Poi un'abbondante dose di saliva era colata sul canale che separava le morbide natiche del suo didietro 

" e…adoro i suoi metodi…"  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,poco dopo, quando la punta della lingua della biondina aveva iniziato a sfiorare l’entrata stretta del suo posteriore   
poi la demoniaca opera di allargamento a cui era stata sottoposta l'aveva fatta mugolare di piacere

e così quando l’estremita’ del pollice della mano libera di Clarke aveva iniziato a sfiorare il suo perineo....  
la brunetta, per qualche secondo ,aveva smesso di respirare, troppo occupata ad ingoiare l’eccessiva salivazione che le aveva riempito la bocca  
“ mi stai facendo morire….”   
aveva cercato di dire poi,mentre iniziava a dimenare i fianchi

“ e’ quello che voglio…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, prima di liberarsi dello stetoscopio ed intingere la punta del bastoncino nella ciotola dell’olio  
dopo di che l’aveva appoggiato sull'inizio della fessura che divideva le oramai frementi natiche sode di Lexa ed aveva iniziato a percorrerlo con lievi pressioni

< ... ma mi ha letto nel pensiero ? "  
“ oh mio Dio “  
aveva beatamente sussurrato, la brunetta ,qualche minuto dopo ,quando le dita della mano che stava continuando a sfiorare il suo sensibile perineo avevano iniziato a massaggiarle i testicoli  
poi quando la punta del bastoncino era scivolata sopra all'allargato orifizio del didietro di Lexa ..  
Clarke aveva sfilato la lingua ….ed aveva iniziato a mordicchiare le sue traballanti natiche   
...facendo ulteriormente perdere la testa alla sconvolta brunetta che nel delirio del suo piacere aveva sollevato il suo spettacolare posteriore   
" oh si.."  
aveva bisbigliato, mentre muoveva freneticamente all’indietro il bacino, fino a prendersi i primi cinque centimetri di quel bastoncino 

<.... senza limiti… ma non così...>  
aveva pensato Clarke,quando aveva visto , la generosa offerta del suo amore…  
dopo di che aveva sfilato il bastoncino, l’aveva gettato lontano e l’aveva velocemente sostituito con il suo dito

“ si….”  
aveva entusiasticamente farfugliato l’arrapata brunetta ,poco dopo, quando la sua dottoressa aveva iniziato a muoverlo verso il basso..  
mentre con i suoi denti affamati continuava a mordere le sue sode natiche

“ non ti fermare…”  
aveva gridato Lexa ,mentre muoveva sconsideratamente il bacino per andare beatamente incontro al movimento del dito…

< Cristo ! …stretto ed avvolgente>  
si era detta la biondina ,avvertendo le spasmodiche contrazioni delle pareti vellutate della sua vagina

“ ti prego…sto’ per.. ”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta ,quando la punta del suo pene aveva iniziato a vibrare e le ondate di calore avevano invaso il suo ventre

“ non ancora …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, con tono di voce rotto ,mentre rallentava tutti i movimenti ...

“ giuro che me la paghi...”  
aveva borbottato Lexa , nel suo frenetico respirare,avvertendo i piccoli sussulti del suo enorme membro duro 

“ senti cosa mi fai.. “  
aveva languidamente risposto la biondina ,mentre strusciava freneticamente la sua vagina bagnata contro la coscia della sconvolta brunetta  
dopo di che aveva messo la mano unta attorno alla base della lunga asta dura e l’aveva leggermente stretta…. fino a che aveva smesso di tremolare

“ ora ti libero Lexa… e vai a sederti, buona buona sul bordo del letto ….  
....così ti mangio tutta...…”  
aveva detto con occhi blu' come l'oceano

*******************************************  
“ sposta il bacino leggermente in avanti…”  
aveva mormorato poco dopo, prima d’inginocchiarsi tra le gambe divaricate della sudata brunetta, quindi aveva guardato l’enorme pupilla scura dei suoi occhi verdi  
“ sei bella da morire…”  
aveva detto Clarke con tono roco, mentre metteva la mano attorno ai testicoli rigonfi ,dopo di che aveva messo la punta del suo dito unto sul morbido buco del sedere  
“ dimmi …se ti faccio male “   
aveva aggiunto, mentre iniziava a spingerlo 

“ Dio..come ti godo ! “  
aveva quasi urlato Lexa un quarto d’ora dopo , quando quel dito si muoveva deliziosamente nel canale del suo sedere e la lingua della biondina stava gioiosamente leccando l’enorme cappella del suo durissimo membro  
poi quando Clarke aveva ricominciato a premere delicatamente sul suo perineo la brunetta aveva dovuto socchiudere gli occhi ....  
talmente si sentiva sopraffatta dalle ondate di piacere che le stavano invadendo i fianchi ed il ventre  
“ prendimi amore “  
aveva chiesto in un sussurro

e Clarke sentendola così abbandonata …per qualche secondo era rimasta senza fiato…  
“ ti amo Lexa…”  
le aveva dolcemente bisbigliato, prima di prendersi in bocca l’enorme punta 

“oh…  
aveva semplicemente sussurrato la brunetta poco dopo,quando il suo orgasmo gentile aveva lentamente iniziato a travolgerla   
“ cosa mi… “ aveva farfugliato ,mentre piegava il busto in avanti ed andava a sfiorare con la bocca i capelli biondi del suo amore   
.. stai facendo ? “.. aveva aggiunto ,quando il suo seme aveva iniziato dolcemente a fluire , senza scatti, nella bocca calda della biondina  
“ Clar ke ! “  
aveva cercato di dire, mentre le profonde e prolungate scariche del suo piacere si diffondevano lentamente in tutto il suo corpo

**********************************************************************

“ amore …e’ stato l’orgasmo …piu’ lungo ed incredibile della mia vita….”  
aveva sussurrato, piu’ tardi, la brunetta nell'orecchio della biondina, mentre , distesa su un fianco, baciava teneramente la sua schiena ….

“ allora non sei… arrabbiata ….”  
aveva detto la biondina accarezzando delicatamente le mani che le circondavano i fianchi  
“ no … sei stata fantastica … ”

“ uhm… dici così perche’ non ti potevi vedere…. eri talmente bella che la dottoressa Griffin ha temuto di morire di crepacuore…”

“ non ci credo… comunque ora spegni la torcia. ..mi hai distrutto le chiappe del mio sedere e muoio di sonno…”

“si… amore…  
ah...per dovere di cronaca ... il tuo culo mi fa impazzire ”

< ..buono a sapersi..>  
******************************************************  
“ ma non avevi detto che ..eri stanca ..”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina , un quarto d’ora dopo, avvertendo ,sul fondo schiena,la pressione del membro semi duro di Lexa…

“ ..sei così morbida …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,mentre si strusciava contro una delle sue rotonde natiche…  
dopo di che , prima d’iniziare a sfiorarle le lisce e morbide labbra della sua vagina le aveva leggermente piegato le gambe e ci si era rannicchiata contro  
“ sei così soffice qui…”

“ non posso dire la stessa cosa di te …  
aveva borbottato Clarke poco dopo ,avvertendo l’indurimento del pene che premeva contro il suo sedere

“ ti dispiace ?”  
aveva chiesto la brunetta ,mentre appoggiava la punta del medio sull'entrata molle di Rosy  
“ uhm…sei bagnata…”  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce malandrino ,dopo di che l’aveva fatto scivolare sulla sua clitoride 

“ prendermi cura di te …ha…i suoi costi…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina ,avvertendo il lieve pulsare delle pareti vellutate della sua vagina

“ capisco …”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa, mentre iniziava a muovere il dito ed appoggiava sull'entrata bagnata la larga punta del suo membro   
< pazienta ! >  
“ prima o poi ti ripaghero’..con la stessa moneta ….  
..per adesso dovrai accontentarti di questo "  
aveva aggiunto a voce bassa ,prima di spostare indietro il bacino e dare una breve spinta

“ oh !”  
aveva esclamato Clarke ,quando l’enorme cappella era scivolata dentro di lei  
dopo di che aveva socchiuso gli occhi e si era abbandonata allo stuzzicante tormento dei suoi leggeri affondi

“ amore, ti prego…smettila di perdere tempo… scopami !”  
aveva cercato di dire , dopo un po',quando il desiderio di essere totalmente riempita dal suo grosso pene, si era trasformato in una impellente e quasi dolorosa necessita’

“ si….subito..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , mentre sprofondava tutta l’asta dura ,dentro di lei ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata a tutte !


	28. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke domanda...e Lexa risponde....

18° giorno sull’atollo

“ dove sei stata ?..”  
aveva chiesto la biondina ,la mattina dopo, con aria aggressiva, quando Lexa era tornata a sdraiarsi vicino a lei

“ a svuotare il canarino ... che non mi par essere un delitto ”  
aveva risposto la brunetta ,con aria confusa 

“ infatti non lo e’…”

“ allora come mai hai questo tono .. inquisitorio ? "

“ perche’.. mentre cercavo di sistemare la stuoia ....ho trovato questa sorta di... mini cazzi ….   
cosa sono ? ..e ….a cosa diamine ti servono ? “

< Cristo ! >  
“ ehm… sono due dilatatori anali …artigianali….”

“ ...vai avanti...…”

“ … sono dei sexy toys…dei giocattoli che le coppie usano per espandere gli orizzonti del loro piacere…   
in questo caso... si usano per allargare gradualmente ,ed in maniera giocosa ,il buco del sedere ,prima della vera e propria penetrazione anale..   
insomma,la facilitano e la rendono piacevole fin dall'inizio…. “

“ ..vedo che , al contrario di me…sei un esperta…   
e dimmi Lexa, …avevi intenzione di usarli con o senza il mio permesso ?  
perche’ non mi pare di averti detto mai di essere così desiderosa di allargare i miei ”

“ certo che te l’avrei detto ! ..per chi mi hai preso ?  
..solo che aspettavo il momento giusto …l’effetto sorpresa ..spesso e’ una componente indispensabile alla buona riuscita delle nostre fantasie….  
se avessi saputo in anticipo che ieri sera avrei incontrato la seducente dottoressa Griffin…con la sua siringa di legno….  
il filtro delle mie aspettative mentali ,mi avrebbero impedito di vivere al meglio la magia della situazione e di godere pienamente l’incredibile e fantastica avventura erotica che mi hai fatto vivere… e forse …..non avrei mai provato il migliore orgasmo della mia vita….”

“ … capisco..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, mordendosi un labbro ,con la mente invasa dalle piacevoli immagini del volto disfatto della brunetta e del suo corpo abbandonato in balia delle sue intraprendenti mani e della sua voluttuosa lingua

“ e comunque , al di la’ dei miei desideri… sono consapevole delle dimensioni non comuni del mio pene ….  
e non vorrei mai che ..tu, se mai decidessi di voler provare a sperimentare , con me,le incredibili gioie del sesso anale..…anziche’ piacere... potessi sentire dolore…  
poiche',vorrei solamente darti quell'orgasmo … che a detta di quelle poche donne,che sono state in grado di raggiungerlo...  
...pare essere unico ,intenso ed incredibilmente appagante…”  
aveva ,alla fine detto Lexa...con aria maliziosa

" …ed ora scusami.... vado a buttarmi in acqua… tutto questo parlare,mi ha fatto gonfiare la cappella …   
e la nostra scorta di profilattici , come ben sai , e' agli sgoccioli..…”

“ Lexaaa ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke ,qualche secondo dopo, quando la brunetta era gia’ lontana…

Poi, quando era rimasta sola e per chissa' quale motivo... si era improvvisamente ricordata di Olga e di quelle parole ascoltate di nascosto, quella notte che era impazzita di gelosia ...appiattita contro la porta di una delle cabine della Charlotte

 

e del fatto che la cameriera ,la mattina dopo…. avesse mostrato una palese difficolta' di movimento..  
< quella stronzetta ...le ha dato pure il culo ! >  
“ dannazione ! “  
aveva esclamato la biondina , alla fine delle sue disquisizioni mentali

“ cos'altro ti ha fatto incavolare…”  
le aveva chiesto la brunetta , che proprio in quel momento era rientrata nella grotta, dopo la sua rinfrescante nuotata

“ Olga …”

“ ora …cosa c’entra ? “

“ confessa !...quella notte te la sei scopata pure nel….didietro ,per questo la mattina dopo non riusciva neanche a camminare….”

“ va beh… Clar ke … mi pare che oggi ….sei in cerca di rogne…  
il passato non conta…. se mi mettessi a pensare a quante volte ti sei fatta prendere da tuo marito … sarei gia’ impazzita…. “

“ non rimescolare le carte in gioco…rispondimi !….”

“... vado a dare un’occhiata ….agli altri atolli …mi sa che e’ meglio ….  
a dopo dottoressa Griffin ….”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta prima di uscire dalla grotta, incurante delle sue rumorose urla

 

< bene…il burro di cocco e’ fatto…>  
si era detta la brunetta, poco dopo ,osservando la parte solidificata di un barattolino pieno di latte di cocco,che aveva lasciato a raffreddare, il giorno prima, al fresco di un anfratto tra gli scogli,dopo di che l’aveva travasato dentro al contenitore vuoto delle sue aspirine

 

< sono sempre stata la prima della classe … in tutte le materie … scritti ,orali e pratica compresa  
..non permettero' di certo che la mia < prestanza sessuale ..> possa essere surclassata da quella di una ,seppur avvenente, moretta …>  
si era detta la biondina, quando aveva finito di sfogare la sua ira, contro la parete di roccia della loro grotta

***************************************************************************************

< non e’ possibile…un albero di Pandano ….  
… forse portarle l'occorrente per farsi una specie di sigaretta plachera’ la sua rabbia ..>  
si era detta la brunetta quando l'aveva visto, mentre stava perlustrando uno dei piccoli atolli che circondavano la loro isoletta  
dopo di che aveva raccolto qualche foglia ed alcuni fiori secchi che giacevano sparsi sulla sabbia bianca  
< chissa'....i polinesiani sostengono che abbia pure …virtu’ afrodisiache….>

*************************************************************

 

“ ti ho procurato l’occorrente per farti una sigaretta vegetale…”  
aveva detto Lexa, piu’ tardi ,quando era tornata sulla spiaggia della loro isoletta, sedendosi accanto alla distesa biondina

“ grazie… e scusami,per prima…. non so cosa mi e’ preso… “

“ tranquilla…Clarke …abbiamo tutti i nostri momenti di pazzia… dopotutto siamo umani…. "  
aveva detto la brunetta ,mentre si toglieva gli short, dopo di che le si era sdraiata vicino

“ oggi e’ proprio una splendida giornata …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , prima di girarsi e mettersi a pancia in giu’… 

“ gia’…. “  
aveva borbottato Lexa, mentre fissava estasiata le sue rotonde natiche abbronzate ed unte ....   
poi aveva socchiuso gli occhi…ed ingoiato l'eccesso di saliva che le aveva riempito la bocca

 

< Cristo..devo essermi appisolata >  
si era detta piu’ tardi quando , madida di sudore, aveva riaperto gli occhi….  
dopo di che si era sollevata sui gomiti e si era resa conto sia dell’assenza di Clarke che del fatto che il suo posteriore assomigliasse ad una cotoletta pronta per la cottura

“ uah ! “  
aveva esclamato,quando si era tuffata nell'acqua cristallina ….  
poi ,quand'era uscita e si stava infilando gli short , aveva visto la biondina… che stava comodamente seduta su uno scoglio piatto ,con i polpacci immersi nel mare

“ sembri la bella Afrodite,seduta sul suo trono“  
aveva mormorato , poco dopo, quando era emersa davanti a Clarke, mentre sfiorava le sue ginocchia 

“ e tu Poseidone ..che esce dall’acqua ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina , con un sorrisetto ironico…

“ se allarghi un po’ le gambe …in cambio ti faccio vedere il mio tridente … “  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,mentre si abbassava gli short

“ visto da qui… mi pare un bell’attrezzo…”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke , mordendosi un labbro

“ se ti avvicini un po’ potrai vederlo meglio…”

“ si…così..”  
aveva aggiunto Lexa, con tono roco, dopo di che aveva messo le braccia intorno alle natiche della biondina e l’aveva ulteriormente fatta avanzare verso il suo viso

“ oh..decisamente meglio…”  
aveva mormorato prima che la deliziosa punta della sua lingua cominciasse a perlustrare le vellutate e lisce labbra della vagina della biondina

“ oh Lexa..”

*****************************************

“ ….adoro questo trono..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, una mezz'oretta dopo , quando si era seduta accanto alla tremolante e soddisfatta biondina …

“ oh... anch’io..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke,fissando l’eretto membro della brunetta…

“ mettiti comoda…così ,magari...ti rendo il favore”

“ no...ho un idea migliore …alziamoci…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, dopo di che, quando erano state in piedi era furtivamente sgattaiolata dietro di lei e le aveva afferrato i suoi seni morbidi , poi l’aveva leggermente sospinta verso lo schienale del trono di roccia e si era liberata degli short avvoltolati attorno alle sue caviglie

“ il tuo tridente mi sta punzecchiando le chiappe”

“ oh…rimedio subito “  
aveva bisbigliato la brunetta ,mentre faceva scivolare la rigida asta dentro al solco del sedere di Clarke, quindi, molto lentamente ,aveva iniziato a strusciarcelo sopra....

“ va meglio ? “   
aveva borbottato, prima di cominciare a mordicchiare il suo collo  
dopo di che aveva lasciato che le sue mani si staccassero dai seni morbidi della biondina ed andassero ad accarezzare ,avidamente , il suo morbido ventre 

“ si….”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina ,che non si era ancora del tutto ripresa dalle calde ondate di piacere del precedente orgasmo

per questo ,quando si era sentita gentilmente sollecitata a piegare il busto in avanti aveva docilmente accettato la richiesta così come aveva entusiasticamente apprezzato quella punta di dito che aveva cominciato a premere sulla sua clitoride

“ sei così morbida…”  
aveva beatamente mormorato Lexa ,mentre s’inginocchiava ... dopo di che aveva delicatamente leccato e succhiato le sue bellissime natiche ..  
poi aveva cominciato a leccare i dintorni dell'apertura stretta del suo posteriore

“ Lexa….”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke,tra i gemiti di piacere , iniziando a dimenare i fianchi

" allarga le gambe.."  
aveva detto la brunetta in un sussurro, prima di riempire di saliva l'allentato orifizio...quindi c'era scivolata dentro con la punta della sua lingua

" oh..amore.."  
aveva mormorato la biondina avvertendo le piacevoli sensazioni indotte da quell'esperto e delizioso lavorio 

poi, quando entrare ed uscire con la lingua dal buco allargato era diventato scorrevole Lexa si era fermata e si era rimessa in piedi, facendo in modo che, nel farlo, l’asta dura del suo pene andasse ad accomodarsi tra le gambe di Clarke

“ dritto e duro.. come piace a me..”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina avvertendo la robusta consistenza del contatto

“ stringilo…”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta con tono roco, prima d’iniziare a muoverlo dopo di che aveva appoggiato la punta del dito medio della sua mano libera sopra all'insalivata entrata

“ di piu’..”  
aveva chiesto in tono roco ,mentre aumentava la stimolazione della clitoride, quindi aveva spinto tutto il polpastrello dentro all'oramai rilassato buco del didietro di Clarke

“ sei stupenda..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,poco dopo ,mentre iniziava ad esplorare i dintorni  
“ prenditelo,amore “

 

“ oh si..”  
aveva aggiunto ,dopo che la biondina si era infilata piu’ di meta’ del dito,dopo di che aveva iniziato a muoverlo alternando < l’avanti e indietro > con il < su e giu’ >

“ non ti fermare…”  
aveva implorato la biondina ,quando le pareti della sua vagina avevano iniziato a pulsare freneticamente 

“ no…”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa, dopo di che aveva velocemente arretrato il bacino liberando l’asta dalla morsa delle sue cosce ed aveva aumentato il ritmo del movimento del dito che era affondato dentro al canale stretto del posteriore di Clarke

“ amore…ti prego.”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina , qualche minuto dopo, quando aveva avvertito sulle natiche, la pressione dei testicoli gonfi della brunetta

“ non posso… “  
le aveva farfugliato l’affannata Lexa ,mentre la privava del dito affondato dentro al suo culo...  
dopo di che aveva avvolto le dita della mano libera attorno all'asta dura del suo membro…ed aveva iniziato a strofinarsela   
poi aumentato la stimolazione della sua clitoride

“ … accarezzami le palle..”  
aveva chiesto la brunetta,con tono arrochito dall'eccitazione , qualche minuto dopo, quando la punta del suo membro aveva iniziato a pulsare…quindi aveva iniziato a pizzicare leggermente la clitoride della biondina

“ Lexa.. io..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke ,prima che il suo bacino cominciasse a sussultare stravolto dalle contrazioni del suo secondo orgasmo

“ oh si ..amore ..”  
aveva bisbigliato subito dopo la brunetta ,mentre il suo seme schizzava sopra al fondo schiena della biondina

**********************************************************

“ wow ! …. non mi par vero di avere la sigaretta del ..  
aveva detto Clarke, quella sera, quando aveva finito di arrotolare la foglia secca del pandano attorno ai sui fiori sminuzzati

“ un po’ dolce ..ma buono…”  
aveva aggiunto ,dopo la prima boccata, mentre una sottile nuvoletta di fumo bianco usciva dalla sua bocca

 

“ andiamo a letto, amore… ho voglia di te…  
aveva mormorato ,nell'orecchio di Lexa, poco piu' tardi,dopo che aveva spento la sigaretta  
“ e’ tutto il giorno che fai la .... voglio sentire il tuo bel cazzo tutto dentro di me.."  
aveva aggiunto ,mordicchiandole il collo

 

“ ho solo cercato di risparmiare…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, mentre bruscamente la faceva girare ,dopo di che aveva pressato contro il suo posteriore il suo consistente attrezzo nascosto dentro ai suoi short quindi aveva infilato le mani sotto la t-shirt della biondina ed aveva immobilizzato i suoi seni morbidi   
“ come sei rude..stasera..”

“ sssh ..cammina…”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa mentre ,al limite del dolore, le succhiava con ardore la spalla   
poi quando erano arrivate vicino alla sponda del letto le aveva tolto la maglietta ed afferrato saldamente i fianchi quindi aveva iniziato a leccare e mordere la sua schiena  
e Clarke aveva iniziato a gemere ed a dimenare il bacino cercando disperatamente di aumentare l’attrito delle sue natiche contro il duro rigonfiamento

“ Lex aaa...! "  
aveva urlato qualche secondo dopo, quando una mano della brunetta si era intrufolata dentro ai suoi slip

“ sei così bagnata ..”  
le aveva bisbigliato la brunetta ,mentre faceva sprofondare due dita dentro l’apertura della vagina di Clarke ..  
dopo di che le aveva leggermente incurvate ed aveva iniziato a colpire inesorabilmente quel suo punto spugnoso ..fino a piegare la resistenza delle ginocchia della biondina 

" ti prego...scopami... "  
aveva implorato la sconvolta biondina, quando si era ritrovata distesa sul letto a pancia in giu’ , con il ventre arroventato dal desiderio 

" forse piu' tardi... stasera comando io..."  
le aveva detto Lexa, mentre si inginocchiava dietro di lei  
" e solo se sarai ubbidiente .."  
aveva aggiunto prima di farle sollevare il bacino ,dopo di che ,mentre rallentava il movimento delle sue dita, le aveva schiaffeggiato una natica   
La biondina aveva urlato ed il suo posteriore aveva iniziato a tremolare….  
" smettila ! ..mi fai male "

“ uhm....vedo che non ci siamo capite..”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta,mentre velocemente sfilava le dita sprofondate dentro al fremente canale della vulva di Clarke

" noo..ti prego ...non puoi .."  
aveva implorato l'eccitata biondina , dimenando l'arrossato posteriore

" non posso ...cosa ? "  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa,prima di dare un’altra pacca sull'ondeggiante natica  
dopo di che ,senza concederle un attimo di tregua ,aveva riaffondato le dita nella sua vagina bagnata e le aveva vigorosamente mosse < avanti e indietro >..per qualche minuto

“ …ti piace ?…”  
le aveva domandato ,quando Clarke aveva cominciato a gemere sconsideratamente

“ si…”

“oh... non così in fretta... “  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta,prima di toglierle

“ no…”  
aveva cercato di dire l’eccitatissima biondina… mentre smaniosamente dondolava il suo posteriore

“ …vuoi essere punita per la tua insolenza.."  
le aveva chiesto Lexa, in tono roco, dopo di che si era seduta sui talloni ed aveva afferrato il barcollante bacino di Clarke e l’aveva fatto appoggiare sopra al suo membro duro e possente 

" no...ho capito.... perdonami .... non mi punire....  
saro' ubbidiente....te lo prometto... faro' tutto quello che vorrai...."

" bene..."  
aveva sibilato la brunetta, mentre appoggiava la larga cappella sopra la molle entrata di Rosy,dopo di che aveva afferrato i suoi fianchi e l’aveva fatta scivolare dentro  
" allunga le gambe ..."

“ si…”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina ,avvertendo l'ingombrante pressione della parziale penetrazione

“ ora...non ti muovere …”  
le aveva detto Lexa ,un minuto dopo,mentre afferrava il barattolino con il burro di cocco  
dopo di che ci aveva immerso dentro la punta del suo dito indice e ne’ aveva preso una generosa dose che poi aveva sparso intorno e sopra l’entrata del didietro di Clarke

“ respira…”  
aveva aggiunto prima d’iniziare a circolarla… quindi mentre iniziava a muovere < su e giu’ > la punta del suo membro …. aveva fatto scivolare la prima falange del suo indice attraverso l'entrata unta

“ di piu’ “  
aveva cercato di dire la persa biondina, mentre abbassava il bacino per cercare di guadagnare qualche centimetro dell’asta dura

“ ....l'unico posto ... dove ti e' concesso di avere di piu' .... e' nel tuo culo... "  
aveva sibilato Lexa… afferrandole un fianco   
" prendilo ! "

< Cristo ! ...mi fara' morire..>  
“ ..si… Comandante...ho capito...”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, prima di sollevare il sedere e prendersi lentamente tutto il dito 

 

“ brava ..ora muoviti ..”

“ si…”

< perfetto..>  
si era detta l'arrapata brunetta ,dopo un po’ fissando estasiata il movimento sinuoso dei fianchi della biondina

dopo di che ,quando aveva visto che la la penetrazione era diventata scorrevole aveva sfilato l’indice e l’aveva sovrapposto al medio   
“ prendi un bel respiro..”  
aveva bisbigliato, mentre li appoggiava sull'entrata ,dopo di che li aveva parzialmente spinti dentro ..   
" ora muoviti senza fretta ...ma sappi che voglio vederli scomparire dentro al tuo meraviglioso culo "  
aveva aggiunto prima di mettere la punta di un dito della sua mano libera sopra la sua clitoride

“ tranquilla…io....non mi muovo…”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa ,poco dopo, mentre cominciava a stuzzicarla con delle leggere pressioni

“ oh si..”  
aveva borbottato la sconvolta biondina, poco dopo, mentre iniziava a roteare i fianchi   
poi quando il suo respiro era diventato precipitoso …e le due dita erano sprofondate nel canale anale la brunetta aveva iniziato a premere sulla parete anteriore 

“ ..piano..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke avvertendo una sottile sensazione di piacere misto a dolore

 

“ dimmi se ti faccio male… “

“ oh no…”  
< mi piace..>  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina,una decina di minuti dopo ,quando le pareti della sua vagina avevano iniziato a pulsare insensatamente..  
dopo di che aveva mosso il suo posteriore per andare beatamente incontro al movimento delle due dita che continuavano ad entrare ed uscire dal suo buco unto 

“ il tuo culo mi fa impazzire..! "  
aveva mormorato la brunetta prima di aumentare la stimolazione della sua clitoride…  
poi i folli gemiti di piacere della biondina e la visione delle sue ondeggianti natiche le avevano fatto perdere la testa

“ ora te l'allargo…” 

“ oh si.. Comandante.... e' tuo...”

“ oh Clar ke…”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa , mordendosi un labbro…dopo di che aveva tolto le dita sprofondate nel suo didietro e le aveva messe attorno alla base del suo durissimo membro

“ spostati verso il bordo del letto…”  
le aveva mormorato ingoiando l’eccessiva salivazione…quindi aveva preso il dilatatore anale e l’aveva immerso dentro al barattolino del burro di cocco

“ …faro’ piano ..piano..  
aveva farfugliato prima di mettere la punta del suo membro sull'entrata fradicia e tremolante della vagina della biondina  
dopo di che aveva spinto dentro meta’ della sua lunghissima asta ed aveva iniziato subito a muovere il bacino < avanti ed indietro..>

“ Lexaaa..”  
aveva gridato Clarke , quando tutto il corpo robusto del grosso membro le aveva invaso la vagina  
poi la brunetta aveva messo la punta del dilatatore sul buco del suo sedere e l’aveva lentamente fatta scivolare dentro   
dopo di che aveva irruentemente aumentato il ritmo delle spinte del suo durissimo pene  
Poi Lexa aveva aspettato con pazienza che le pareti della vagina della biondina cominciassero a contrarsi freneticamente intorno alla sua larga asta prima di cominciare a muovere il dilatatore per allargarle il buco

e solo quando Clarke aveva cercato di dire “ sto’ per venire “ aveva cominciato a spingerlo dentro al canale rettale

Poi quando il bacino della biondina aveva iniziato a sussultare stravolto dalle contrazioni del suo orgasmo aveva cominciato a muovere < su e giu' > ed < avanti e indietro >  
quei dieci centimetri di legno unto sprofondati nel buco del sedere della biondina , dopo di che aveva ricominciato a stimolarle la clitoride…

“ oh mio Dio …e' magnifico..”  
aveva beatamente sussurrato la stravolta biondina, prima di distendere all'indietro le braccia ed affondare le unghie dentro le natiche sode della brunetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...
> 
> perdonate eventuali errori, ma sono fuori casa..... con mezzi e connessione...di fortuna   
> ;)))


	29. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke e Lexa cercano di venirsi incontro....

< che Diavolo mi e’ preso ? >  
si stava domandando Lexa nel buio della grotta, quando il suo respiro era tornato tranquillo,avvertendo l’insolita mancanza di movimento della schiena di Clarke   
“ amore..sei arrabbiata ? “  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio, mentre le accarezzava delicatamente una mano  
“ …. ti ho fatto …male ? “

“ no….Lexa….  
aveva cercato di dire la smarrita biondina con tono di voce incerto…  
“ e' solo che…. mi sento persa ….”  
aveva aggiunto , qualche secondo dopo, ingoiando il groppo che le era improvvisamente salito in gola 

“ oh amore…dai…vieni qui…"  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre si metteva supina,dopo di che, prima di continuare ,aveva aspettato di sentire che le morbide e calde forme del suo corpo fossero incollate sopra al suo

“ ti prego… dimmi cosa ti succede…”  
le aveva chiesto, a bassa voce, quando aveva percepito, il profumo dei i suoi lunghi capelli biondi

“ non so..piu’ chi sono ….  
il mio corpo sembra impazzito e la mia mente e’ fuori controllo …. tu non mi basti mai ..e riesci a scatenare istinti e desideri che neanche pensavo di avere..”

“ beh…Clar ke, se puo’ consolarti….anche tu mi fai perdere la testa…  
adoro tutto quello che mi fai….e di sicuro spenderei volentieri il resto dei miei giorni nel trovare il modo di ....farti felice ….”

“ si…. lo sento….  
aveva borbottato la biondina avvertendo sull'interno della coscia la pressione dell’asta dura  
“ ma quello che mi spaventa di piu’ e’ che solo l’idea di una vita senza di te …. mi lascia senza fiato…“  
aveva aggiunto alla fine,con tono di voce prossimo alla disperazione

“ amore, io ci saro’ sempre per te …   
...ma , tu sei sposata…. ed io.... non potrei mai chiederti di…"

“ sssh…smettila….Lexa…”  
le aveva bisbigliato la biondina , prima di imprigionare tra le sue labbra morbide il suo carnoso labbro superiore … poi aveva iniziato a morderlo ed a succhiarlo fino a quando la lingua vellutata della brunetta era andata ad intrecciarsi avidamente con quella di lei

“ non ti muovere…”  
aveva aggiunto Clarke , qualche minuto dopo, con tono di voce basso e stentato  
dopo di che aveva iniziato a discendere ed a perlustrare, ,con la lingua , ogni angolo del tonico addome di Lexa

“ dimmi cosa vuoi…”  
le aveva chiesto,in un sussurro,quand’era arrivata a lambire i ricciolini scuri del suo pube

“ oh... lo sai..…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta mentre divaricava le gambe  
poi quando una mano della biondina le aveva parzialmente circondato la base del suo membro duro…l’esaltante anticipazione le aveva fatto socchiudere gli occhi

“ oh amore…”  
aveva cercato di dire ,poco dopo, quando la molle e vellutata lingua di Clarke aveva lentamente percorso tutta la lunghezza della sua larga asta

 

“ e ora ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina a fior di labbra ,una decina di minuti dopo, mentre le leccava l’enorme cappella

“ vorrei affondarlo dentro di te e ….riempirti tutta …”  
aveva risposto l’eccitatissima Lexa …nel buio della grotta 

“ e dove vorresti infilarlo ? “  
aveva farfugliato Clarke prima di prendersi in bocca la grossa punta   
dopo di che ,mentre iniziava a succhiarsela con devozione ,aveva messo una mano sopra al perineo della tremolante brunetta ed aveva cominciato a massaggiarlo con la punta delle dita

“ oh…dapertutto ! ”  
aveva bisbigliato l’affannata brunetta, nel suo insensato gemere, mentre piegava le gambe e puntava i piedi contro la stuoia…  
“ sei così calda.. "  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce arrochito dal piacere, dopo di che aveva sollevato il bacino ed aveva beatamente cominciato a muoverlo su e giu’…andando a colpire ripetutamente il palato molle di Clarke

“ amore …ti prego accarezzalo...”  
aveva farfugliato ,dopo un po’,quando l'eccitazione aveva invaso i suoi lombi  
" si..così..."  
aveva sussurrato piu' tardi,nell'affanno,mentre la mano della biondina correva agilmente lungo la sua lunga asta dura

" non ti fermare...sto' per .."  
aveva cercato di dire, qualche minuto dopo,quando la sua cappella aveva cominciato a tremolare…

 

“ non così….amore.. aspetta…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , quando si era dovuta comunque fermare ..a riprender fiato  
dopo di che si era sdraiata sopra l’eccitatissima brunetta ed aveva fatto scivolare l’entrata molle e bagnata della sua vagina sopra la vibrante punta dell’enorme membro…

“ fermati… sono troppo vicina…”  
aveva stentatamente detto Lexa ….consapevole di essere sul punto d'eiaculare….  
“ non sono in grado di…controllarmi “

“ …respira..”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina, prima di sollevare il busto e mettersi a cavalcioni del suo torace, dopo di che le aveva preso una mano ed aveva cominciato a massaggiarle le dita…poi aveva continuato a cercare di rilassarla manipolando delicatamente le sue braccia forti e le sue spalle larghe, fino a che il respiro della brunetta era tornato regolare

“ stanotte voglio gridare il tuo nome ..mentre mi riempi…”  
le aveva bisbigliato, prima d’infilare la mano sotto la stuoia e prendere la bustina del profilattico

Poi quando aveva finito d’incappucciarle il membro si era nuovamente sdraiata sopra di lei 

“ …piano amore..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa quando aveva sentito che la punta del suo membro era gia’ scivolata dentro al canale vellutato

“ si…  
...ti amo..”  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke ,prima di entrare con la lingua dentro alla sua bocca ,dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare le mani sotto alle natiche della brunetta  
quindi aveva sollevato i fianchi ed aveva lentamente accolto tutta l’asta dura ….

“ oh...sei così morbida…”  
le aveva bisbigliato la brunetta ,quando si erano dovute fermare a riprendere fiato

“ e tu …così dura…”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina ,mentre serrava le cosce intorno al grosso membro  
poi, quando aveva iniziato a muovere il bacino, Lexa aveva intrecciato i suoi piedi attorno alle sue caviglie e si era entusiasticamente adeguata al ritmo della sua cavalcata

“ stringimi …amore..”  
aveva bisbigliato Clarke,piu’ tardi, nell'orecchio della brunetta , quando il loro trafelato respirare aveva reso impossibile di continuare a baciarsi…  
dopo di che aveva affondato i denti nel suo lungo collo proteso strappandole un lunghissimo urlo di piacere 

“ Lexa …di piu’…"  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,poco dopo,quando le pareti della sua vagina avevano preso a pulsare velocemente

“ si…amore..”  
aveva detto la brunetta a fior di labbra,prima di mettere le mani sul suo fondo schiena e ribaltare le posizioni…dopo di che le aveva fatto piegare le ginocchia   
“ dimmi quando vuoi che ti riempio…”  
aveva aggiunto ,mentre cominciava a roteare i fianchi ed incrementava il ritmo della penetrazione  
“ sei così aperta….per me..”

“ si così..”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina quando gli affondi dell’ansimante Lexa erano diventati frenetici , dopo di che aveva iniziato a sfiorare il suo perineo 

“ Lexa ! ..”  
aveva urlato qualche minuto dopo, prima che il suo ventre cominciasse a sussultare  
“ ti prego …vieni con me…”

“ ohh..si amore..eccomi…”  
aveva gridato la brunetta quando le contrazioni violente della vagina della biondina avevano fatto restringere le pareti in cui era avvolta la cappella del suo enorme pene  
“ ti amo Clar ke..”  
aveva beatamente farfugliato , subito dopo,mentre il suo seme schizzava nel serbatoio del profilattico

****************************************************************************

19° giorno sull’atollo

“ sei una donna pericolosa…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,la mattina dopo, quando aveva visto , le bustine aperte dei due profilattici usati la notte precedente.. che stavano sparpagliati sul pavimento di roccia poco distanti dal dilatatore anale e dal barattolino del burro di cocco

“ che c’e’ …sei pentita ?”  
le aveva risposto Clarke, con il solito tono di voce ruvido, che aveva sempre quando si svegliava,dopo di che si era sdraiata sopra di lei ed aveva lentamente leccato il capezzolo di uno dei suoi piccoli seni sodi

“ Clar ke ! “

“ si…?  
..adoro come pronunci il mio nome ....e quando fai finta di non sapere che ho voglia di scoparti …"

“ smettila di provocarmi !  
Altrimenti ….”

“ altrimenti cosa ?  
mi tappi di nuovo la bocca con questo tuo grande cazzo ?  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, con aria di sfida, mentre le sfiorava l’asta dura

“ oh …certo! che lo farei ...mi piace ! ma quando sei così...preferirei farti stare zitta ...tappandoti…qualcos’altro..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta, con tono suadente, mentre le palpeggiava le natiche…

“ …per quello…non so…  
ma.. dovrai comunque darti pazienza …”

“ lo so bene…Clar ke…e saro' perfettamente capace di…aspettare…  
come del resto…sono sicura che tu….sarai in grado di tenere a bada l'esuberanza della tua Rosy …  
dobbiamo rallentare…ci rimangono solo….quattro profilattici.. poi non potro' piu'...venirti dentro....  
mi pare equo che entrambe si faccia qualche sacrificio... “  
aveva aggiunto Lexa con aria malandrina…dopo di che aveva fatto il gesto di volersi alzare dal letto

“ aspetta !... non te ne’ andare…  
forse… possiamo trovare un modo …per venirci incontro … "  
aveva mormorato la biondina , mordendosi un labbro

“ cioe' ? “

“ ..magari ...potresti trovare il modo di alleviare i tormenti del < contenimento > ….ed io, poi..potrei fare…qualcosa per te…”

“ uhm… si…si puo’ fare ….”  
aveva borbottato Lexa .. “ ma ad una condizione…”

“ sarebbe ? “

“ che sia io....la prima a chiedere… conosco fin troppo bene la tua sorprendente abilita' a rimescolare le carte..”

 

“ … e va bene ….forza dimmi cosa posso fare per te…”

“ aspettami qui …torno subito…”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,mentre si alzava dal letto, dopo di che aveva raccolto il dilatatore anale ed era uscita dalla grotta…

 

< Cristo !...non dovevo accettare le sue condizioni..>  
si era detta la biondina, nell'attesa 

“ ecco fatto….pulito ed oliato…  
adesso facciamo colazione,insieme... poi io ,vado a tagliare qualche ramo..  
….tu lo < indossi >per un’oretta …dopo di che potrai raggiungermi ....e vedro' come alleviare … i tuoi tormenti..”

“ perversa !   
e.. come diamine dovrei fare …ad infilarmelo ?.... “

“ usa la tua fantasia,mi pare che tua abbia ampiamente dimostrato di averne in.. abbondanza”

********************************************************************

 

Lexa stava finendo di tagliare a pezzi un ramo ,quando aveva visto arrivare la biondina

“ ho fatto ! ….desideri controllare ? “  
aveva detto Clarke prima di girarsi ed offrirle l’ampia visione del suo fondo schiena

“ si…decisamente..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,mentre metteva una mano sull'elastico dei suoi slip ,dopo di che li aveva lentamente spostati   
“ piegati…voglio vedere..”  
aveva aggiunto con tono stentato, sopraffatta dal magnifico panorama delle sue morbide e risplendenti natiche che profumavano d’olio di cocco

poi quando la brunetta aveva visto il suo buco di culo allargato ed unto per qualche secondo non era riuscita a muoversi ed aveva smesso di pensare...  
“ e dimmi…come ..hai fatto ? “  
la aveva chiesto a fior di labbra , quando si era ripresa,mentre s’inginocchiava e metteva la punta del suo dito medio sull'aperto orifizio

“ ho usato tanto olio e per aiutarmi ....mi sono dovuta toccare …”

“ e muoverti con il dilatatore ….ti ha urtato ?”

“ no, tutto sommato la stimolazione e’ stato piacevole ….anche se preferisco di gran lunga essere….< sollecitata..>…da te..”  
aveva detto la biondina, mentre sollevava il busto

“ capisco ..” aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,prima di rimettersi in piedi…  
dopo di che si era abbassata gli short ed aveva messo una mano intorno alla base del suo membro duro….  
“ forse…preferisci sentire... questo ..”  
aveva aggiunto ,con tono roco,mentre stendeva la massiccia asta lungo la vagina unta di Clarke

“ decisamente….”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina avvertendo l’enorme pressione del tanto sospirato contatto

“ e pensi che ...sederti nel mio grembo …potra'... ripagare i tuoi sforzi..? “

 

“ oh si …”  
aveva beatamente bisbigliato Clarke,una ventina di minuti dopo , mentre si dimenava ,insensatamente, sopra l’enorme membro interamente sprofondato dentro le pareti vellutate della sua tremolante vagina  
poi quando la lingua di Lexa aveva cominciato a succhiare con ardore uno dei suoi turgidi capezzoli la biondina, dal piacere aveva piegato all'indietro la testa  
“ mi farai morire..”  
aveva farfugliato persa nello slancio frenetico ed un po' folle, del movimento dei suoi fianchi…

< resisti… concentrati sull’obiettivo…..>  
si era detta la brunetta ,prima di spingere il suo dito medio attraverso l’entrata molle del buco del posteriore di Clarke  
poi , visto la facilita’ dell’impresa, senza aspettare, aveva iniziato subito a muoverlo contro le pareti dello stretto canale 

“ di piu’..”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina avvertendo le piacevoli sensazioni provocate da quella stimolazione 

“ Cristo …”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, mordendosi un labbro ,dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare anche l’indice dentro allo scivoloso orifizio , poi si era data da fare per sincronizzare gli affondi del bacino di Clarke con quelli delle sue dita

“ amore vengo ! “  
aveva gridato la biondina pochi minuti dopo ,prima di affondare i denti nel collo della brunetta

*************************************************************

“ amore,ti aspetto a letto…”  
aveva detto quella sera Clarke ad una pensierosa Lexa che sembrava tutta intenta ad osservare le fiamme del fuoco

“ si … ti raggiungo subito……  
ah... per favore, potresti portare dentro la ciotola dell’olio di cocco…se non sbaglio … posso avanzare la mia nuova richiesta...”

“ si …amore....sei di turno…. “  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, mentre instintivamente contraeva leggermente i muscoli del buco del suo culo

 

“ ..bene ...e gia’ che ci sei…vedi di metterti comoda.... mi piacerebbe trovarti ...senza niente addosso…”

 

“ uhm … incantevole posizione....  
ma,non ci siamo….mettiti di traverso e girati a pancia in su…”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,pochi minuti dopo ,quando aveva raggiunto Clarke ed aveva visto che si era sdraiata con il posteriore in bella vista  
“ stasera vorrei provare qualcosa di diverso….ho decisamente bisogno anch'io di alleviare … il mio tormento..”  
aveva aggiunto, mentre accendeva la piccola lampada d'emergenza, quindi si era velocemente liberata dei suoi short e della maglietta  
dopo di che aveva messo le mani sotto la nuca della biondina ed aveva fatto in modo che la sua testa rimanesse appena sospesa,a ciondoloni della sponda del letto…

“ se vuoi farmi girare la testa….questo mi sembra la maniera giusta…”  
aveva borbottato Clarke leggermente confusa dalle richieste di Lexa

“ ... ti consiglio di risparmiare il fiato .. ”  
Le aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre si prendeva il membro in mano ,dopo di che aveva appoggiato la larga punta sulle labbra dischiuse della biondina

“ ora…smettila di parlare....  
apri la bocca e datti da fare .... usa la lingua e mettici tanta saliva..“

 

“ si ..così…”  
aveva aggiunto Lexa,poco dopo,con tono di voce roco, quando la punta della lingua di Clarke aveva iniziato a circolare la corona del suo grosso glande  
poi,quando la biondina aveva iniziato a leccare,con dovizia di particolari,la punta del suo membro,la brunetta aveva allungato le braccia e messo le mani sopra ai suoi grandi seni  
" perfetto...."  
aveva mormorato,mentre le strizzava un po' i turgidi capezzoli

“ adesso….rilassati”  
aveva sussurrato nel suo trafelato respirare ,una decina di minuti dopo ,   
dopo di che aveva spinto l'enorme cappella dentro la bocca della biondina e poi per qualche minuto aveva mosso avanti ed indietro , e roteato il suo bacino facendo in modo che   
andasse a sbattere in ogni angolo di quella calda cavita'  
“ oh si ... brava !...succhia..”

poi,pero',quando aveva sentito che la biondina cominciava ad essere in affanno aveva fatto uscire l'umida punta e si era lasciata esplorare l’asta dura dalla sua vellutata lingua 

“ magnifico…”  
aveva detto in un sussurro ,quando Clarke aveva spostato all’indietro le sue braccia e si era afferrata alle sue natiche   
dopo di che aveva tolto le mani dai suoi seni e le aveva usate per tenerle ferma la testa  
“ ora..prendi un bel respiro…”  
aveva mormorato ,prima di infilare di nuovo il suo glande intriso di saliva, dentro la sua bocca vellutata  
poi aveva iniziato a spingere fino a che meta’ del suo enorme membro era penetrato nella morbida cavita’ quindi aveva velocemente mosso i suoi fianchi avanti ed indietro per qualche secondo…. lasciando senza fiato l’eccitata biondina

“ lo so…faro' piano..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa,mentre sfilava la sempre piu’ dura asta

Venti minuti dopo Clarke si era finalmente rilassata ed aveva cominciato a partecipare con incredibile entusiasmo e dedizione all’eccitante ed estremamente sensuale richiesta di Lexa

“ mi stai facendo impazzire..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,mentre faceva irruentemente entrare ed uscire dalla sua bocca dieci centimetri dell’asta dura del suo membro

poi,quell'incessante alternanza di furiosi affondi e voluttuose magie della lingua di Clarke avevano fatto gonfiare ed innalzato i testicoli dell’eccitatissima brunetta

“ amore…sono così vicina..”  
aveva cercato di dire a fior di labbra ,piu' tardi,quando le prime goccioline erano uscite dalla cappella del suo enorme membro

“ ho sete di te..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina ,prima di afferrarsi per bene alle natiche sode e sudate di Lexa  
dopo di che si era presa tutto quello che poteva di quell’asta dura ,lunga e tremolante

“ Clar ke ! "  
aveva gridato la brunetta, mentre dava gli ultimi vigorosi affondi  
dopo di che un secondo prima che il suo seme inondasse il palato della biondina aveva lasciato che solo la punta del suo membro rimanesse dentro alla vellutata cavita’

“ oh si…”  
aveva mormorato subito dopo, mentre Clarke beatamente ingoiava tutto il suo seme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buon proseguo...........


	30. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa , ancora una volta, dimostra di essere una donna molto coraggiosa

due giorni dopo , 22° giorno sull’atollo

“ piu’ tardi , ti porto a fare un giro con la lancia…. “  
aveva detto la brunetta ,quando era rientrata nella grotta, poco prima dell’ora di pranzo,con una specie di tavolino basso,fatto di pezzi di ramo e foglie di palma da cocco

“ wow ! … rustico.. ma utile…”  
aveva commentato la biondina ,prima di toglierglielo di mano...dopo di che le aveva circondato i fianchi con la stretta delle sue braccia  
“ ehi..mi sei mancata….”  
le aveva mormorato , mentre si avvicinava alle sue morbide labbra

“ sono stata via …meno di due ore…  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta prima di perdersi nell'abisso blu’ dei suoi occhi  
“ sei così bella …”

“ mi e’ sembrata …un’eternita’…”  
aveva continuato a dire Clarke, con un fil di voce, mentre sprofondava nella foresta dei suoi occhi verdi  
dopo di che le loro lingue si erano teneramente e lungamente incontrate …  
**********************************************************

“ mi raccomando ..Clar ke …non toccare niente…”  
aveva detto Lexa , piu' tardi,quando aveva finito d’ancorare la lancia e prima che si tuffassero nell'acqua azzurra ….

dopo di che , per una decina di minuti ,avevano esplorato i fondali sabbiosi senza vedere niente che attirasse la loro attenzione…  
poi pero’ avevano avuto la fortuna d’imbattersi nell'elegante volteggiare , nel blu',di una magnifica coppia di razze 

“ wow ! …sono incredibili “  
aveva esclamato l'ansimante biondina ,una ventina di minuti dopo, quando erano dovute riemergere per riempire d'aria i loro vuoti polmoni

“ si, … veramente magnifiche …  
forza Clar ke ..prendi un bel respiro …. dobbiamo tornare subito sotto ...o le perderemo"  
aveva detto la brunetta ..tutta eccitata

Poi , quando si erano immerse, la biondina , presa dall'entusiasmo, si era notevolmente avvicinata ai due bellissimi esemplari  
e Lexa non aveva potuto fare altro che assistere impotente al movimento fulmineo della coda di quella piu’ grande 

< attenta ! >  
avrebbe voluto gridarle ..  
ma l’unica cosa che purtroppo, un secondo dopo, aveva realmente potuto vedere ,era la smorfia di dolore che aveva trafitto il volto della biondina e poi quel sangue che usciva dalla sua mano sinistra

“ Clar ke ! “  
aveva esclamato Lexa appena erano riemerse 

“ tranquilla,non mi ha punta… mi ha solamente ferito la mano…”  
aveva detto subito la biondina, nonostante il dolore, notando la sua aria preoccupata 

“ …comunque sara’ meglio risalire subito sulla lancia..  
ce la fai a nuotare ?…perche'...ci siamo leggermente allontanate…”

“ certo Lexa…e’ solo un graffio …”  
aveva borbottato la biondina ,prima di cominciare a nuotare in direzione dell’imbarcazione

 

< no !… >  
aveva constatato, con orrore, la brunetta,due minuti dopo, quando aveva visto spuntare in mezzo al mare l’enorme pinna grigia di uno squalo che pareva diretta verso di loro  
< Cristo ! ….Clarke perde sangue…>  
si era detta, mentre afferrava il coltello che si era artigianalmente legata attorno alla caviglia  
dopo di che aveva accelerato il movimento delle sue gambe ed aveva affiancato l’ignara biondina che stava nuotando davanti a lei…  
“ qualsiasi cosa succeda …non ti fermare ..devi raggiungere la lancia …piu’ in fretta che puoi…abbiamo visite…”  
le aveva urlato Lexa, senza smettere di muovere le braccia

Poi pero’ ,quando erano quasi arrivate, la pinna dello squalo era emersa minacciosa proprio nello spazio di mare antistante all'ormeggio della loro piccola imbarcazione...  
come se avesse intuito le loro intenzioni  
“ Lexaaa ! “  
aveva urlato la biondina, con tono disperato, quando aveva purtroppo realizzato che erano in grave pericolo

“ Clar ke ,continua a nuotare ….a lui ci penso io ..“  
aveva detto con tono di voce concitato la brunetta ,prima di girarsi per andare ad affrontare il grande predatore

“ no …ti prego..non puoi…”

“ vai...so cosa fare….”  
le aveva gridato Lexa...mentendole

poi quando Clarke era risalita a bordo della lancia ed aveva guardato il mare ...era rimasta senza fiato...  
le sue ginocchia avevano ceduto ....ed il suo cuore sembrava essere sul punto di scoppiare  
poiche’ sulla superficie dell’acqua non c'era piu' niente che si muoveva …sembrava che preda e cacciatore fossero entrambi scomparsi  
" noo Lexa..noo... perche? "  
aveva urlato ,con tono straziato, all'immobile distesa azzurra

***************************************************************

< a questo punto dovrebbe essere in salvo..>  
si era detta Lexa ,quando aveva capito che non le rimaneva altro da fare che fermarsi ed affrontare l’enorme predatore  
poi, per un secondo aveva guardato le sue fauci spalancate ..quindi aveva raccolto tutte le sue forze ed aveva sferrato un tremendo pugno sul suo muso appuntito

dopo di che era riemersa ed aveva cominciato a nuotare in tutta fretta verso la lancia..sperando che il suo colpo avesse in qualche modo rallentato l'attacco dello squalo

 

“ Lexa …oh mio Dio...resisti…”  
le aveva urlato Clarke, quando l’aveva improvvisamente vista emergere in superficie inseguita dalla pinna grigia, poi si era guardata attorno in cerca di una possibile arma

“ gira intorno alla barca..lo fermo io “  
aveva gridato, mentre afferrava l'unico mezzo d'offesa che aveva visto : un modesto remo di legno  
poi , mentre colpiva ripetutamente il muso del grosso predatore aveva sentito l’urlo di dolore della brunetta

********************************************************************

“ amore ce l’hai fatta ! ..ora sei al sicuro ..”  
aveva detto la biondina ,mentre aiutava Lexa a salire a bordo

“ stai bene ?…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta guardando i suoi occhi azzurri ..un secondo prima di perdere i sensi

“ forza Lexa..”  
aveva cominciato a dire Clarke ,mentre spasmodicamente accarezzava quell'amato viso …che , fino a qualche minuto prima,aveva pensato di non rivedere piu'  
poi pero',quando aveva visto il sangue sparso sul fondo della lancia, per qualche secondo aveva smesso di pensare e di respirare…

< devo cercare di fermare subito l’emorragia…>  
si era detta quando si era ripresa dallo shock…mentre guardava la profonda ferita che lo squalo aveva inferto al polpaccio della gamba sinistra della brunetta

******************************************************

“ Clar ke…”  
era stata la prima parola che Lexa aveva cercato di dire piu’tardi,quando aveva ripreso i sensi

“ sono qui amore… sto' bene,non ti muovere ,siamo quasi arrivate a casa…”

 

“ forza appoggiati a me …dobbiamo arrivare alla grotta ….”  
aveva detto alla sofferente e pallida brunetta, dopo che la loro lancia si era arenata sulla loro spiaggia

“ Clar ke…la lancia …”

“ ora, non ci pensare….stai tranquilla.. piu’ tardi torno a metterla al sicuro…ora…devo occuparmi della tua ferita…”

” come mai…sei senza gli slip ? “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta dopo un po’, mentre stentatamente camminava sulla sabbia

“ Cristo ..Lexa ! ... gli ho usati per arrestare l’emorragia… ti sembra questo...il momento di guardare il mio culo…  
forza guarda dove metti i piedi…"

“ sto’ solo cercando di distogliere la mia attenzione…. dal dolore…. la ferita mi fa cosi'..male...“

**************************************************

“ stupida testarda …”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, una decina di minuti dopo , quando Lexa era finalmente sdraiata nel loro letto  
dopo di che ,prima di andare a prendere il kit per darle i punti , aveva delicatamente sfiorato le sue labbra pallide  
“ pazza incosciente ! ...mi hai fatto morire di paura….non farlo mai piu’…”  
le aveva sussurrato ,mentre le accarezzava i lunghi capelli scuri

" ti fa male la mano ? "  
era stata la risposta di Lexa

" ti odio !... "

" io ..invece ..ti adoro..."

" basta...per adesso finiamola qui...ora ti metto i punti e vedrai che la pianti di fare la spiritosa.."

 

“ amore, scusami …..ti fara’ male “  
le aveva mormorato ,subito dopo,prima d’iniziare a cucire la sua ferita

“ .. non ti preoccupare…”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa, mentre si mordeva un labbro  
poi, per sua fortuna , dopo il quinto punto …per il dolore aveva perso i sensi

***************************************************

“ amore ..dove sei stata ? “  
aveva detto la brunetta un’oretta dopo,quando Clarke era rientrata nella grotta  
“ mi sono svegliata …e tu non c’eri…”

 

“ sono andata a mettere a posto la lancia…. il tempo sta’ cambiando.. c'e' aria….di pioggia..  
….e te, come ti senti ? “

“ la feritami fa male, ma penso sia normale….  
..quanti punti mi hai dato ? “

“ tredici…ho cercato di fare del mio meglio…  
ma ho paura che sulla tua bellissima gamba rimarra’ la cicatrice “

“ grazie… ”

 

“ e’ la seconda volta che rischi la vita per salvare la mia.. e mi ringrazi ..pure ? “

“ ti ho promesso che avrei fatto di tutto pur di farti tornare a casa, a Los Angeles ….”

“ smettila..”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina , prima di prendersi la testa tra le mani…  
“ ma..non lo capisci ? "

“ dai …non fare ..così…”

 

“ Los Angeles...non e’ piu’ la mia casa …”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke con gli occhi velati dalle lacrime  
“ oggi quando ho guardato il mare e tu non c’eri….ho pensato che …fossi morta… ”

“ sssh , Clar ke….sono qui e sono viva….”

“ ..ed ho capito che vivere senza di te ...non avrebbe alcun senso….”

 

“ non dire così….sei un essere speciale e la tua vita e’ preziosa…  
e comunque stai tranquilla …non ho alcuna intenzione di …andarmene…  
e ora ..per favore, sdraiati vicino a me…. "

**************************************************************

“ ti va di mangiare qualcosa ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina una mezz’oretta dopo alla pallida brunetta…  
“ forse faccio ancora in tempo a cucinarti qualcosa…prima che inizi a piovere “

 

“ giusto in tempo !…”  
aveva detto , piu’ tardi, quand’era rientrata di corsa nella grotta  
“ per fortuna sono riuscita a mettere al riparo anche …tutte le nostre cianfrusaglie..”

“ mi dispiace, avrei voluto poterti aiutare….”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , mentre fissava teneramente i suoi occhioni blu’

“ ...ce la fai a mangiare da te ? … o devo chiamare la Dottoressa Griffin ?

“ non mi dispiacerebbe rivederla…l’altro giorno , e’ stata così brava ad imboccarmi….”

“ da come ne’ parli , comincio ad essere gelosa ….  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,mentre sfiorava l’elastico degli short della brunetta  
“ guarda che io posso essere molto meglio di lei….”

“ oh…non ho dubbi ….ma purtroppo stasera,temo di avere un guasto al.. sistema idraulico …”

“ beh...non capita tutti i giorni di discutere con uno squalo…vedrai …una notte di sonno ..ti rimettera’ in sesto….”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina , prima di sfiorare le sue labbra con un bacio tenero

*****************************************************

“ ecco fatto….dovrebbe reggere..”  
aveva detto Clarke ,quando aveva finito di fasciare il polpaccio di Lexa

“ dove hai preso questa striscia stoffa ? “

“ ..ho tagliato un po’ la mia t-shirt bianca…ora e’ uno striminzito top…”

“ wow ! … non vedo l’ora di vedertelo indossare “

“ prima o poi vedro' di accontentarti…ma non questa sera... devi cercare di riposare…”

“ si …Dottore… ai suoi ordini.. "  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,mentre si accoccolava sulla spalla della biondina

“ mi sa che tra poco mi addormento…mi si stanno chiudendo gli occhi…”  
aveva farfugliato un quarto d’ora dopo,mentre Clarke le accarezzava delicatamente la schiena

“ dormi bene amore …e fa bei sogni…”

“ oh…non ne’ ho bisogno…quando ci sei te ,vicino a me…in carne ed ossa ..  
….ti amo cosi’ tanto…”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta, prima di socchiudere i suoi occhi verdi

< oh Lexa… io sogno una vita con te >  
avrebbe voluto dirle la biondina piu’ tardi ,mentre la teneva stretta tra le sue braccia ,aspettando l'arrivo di quel sonno ristoratore,che quella notte tardava a venire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	31. XXV ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa fa la conoscenza di un'avvenente cameriera....

La mattina dopo,quando Lexa si era risvegliata... il polpaccio continuava a farle male, fuori pioveva ed era sola nel letto..  
“ Clar ke “  
aveva mormorato , con tono di voce frustrato e leggermente disperato ….

“ buongiorno Signora .....sua moglie non c'e'….e’ dovuta andare in centro ,a sbrigare delle commissioni urgenti…poi andava a lavorare, in Ospedale..  
mi ha lasciato detto di dirle che, le dispiace molto ,ma purtroppo, non riuscira’ a tornare a casa prima del tardo pomeriggio ..”

“ oh…sempre la stessa storia…. ieri sera ,mi aveva promesso che oggi sarebbe rimasta tutto il giorno a casa, a farmi compagnia.. ma a quanto pare, come al solito,  
...dovro’ passare un’altra giornata tutta da sola… o meglio con una , mi scusi il termine, perfetta sconosciuta… che,per giunta, non so neanche perche' ... sia qui..."  
aveva detto Lexa, con aria contrariata

“ mi chiamo Rosy, e sono una cameriera, che lavora a chiamata…insomma, vado dove c’e’ bisogno dei miei servigi…e secondo la sua Signora... lei , al momento, ha bisogno d’aiuto …visto che e' reduce da un brutto incidente.. "

“ mi scusi se le sono parsa scorbutica…ma avevo fatto altri progetti per la giornata...  
in effetti,non posso muovermi dal letto…ordini della dottoressa Griffin .. quella bugiarda, di mia moglie....  
perdoni il mio sfogo mattutino.... sono Lexa Woods...la prego ,si avvicini…”

“ non si preoccupi…capisco il suo nervosismo… immagino che l’idea di dover trascorrere la giornata in compagnia di una insipida cameriera diciottenne non sia allettante ...  
posso facilmente immaginare che lei avesse fatto progetti piu’ eccitanti… sua moglie e’ decisamente una bella donna…  
aveva detto la biondina,quando si era avvicinata al letto, con indosso una specie di grembiulino che aveva ricavato tagliando la sua camicia a quadretti neri e con i suoi lunghi capelli biondi raccolti a coda di cavallo

“ si…la mia consorte e’ decisamente affascinante …"  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , senza smettere di fissare gli occhi azzurri di Rosy  
".. ma purtroppo, negli ultimi tempi, sembra che il lavoro sia diventato piu’ importante di me…a volte mi sento persino un po’ trascurata…  
quando torna a casa dal lavoro, e’ sempre cosi’..stanca.. che poi, non appena tocca il letto…si addormenta, senza neanche farmi ...due coccole…  
lei e’ ancora molto giovane ,ma penso che possa capire …a cosa mi riferisco…”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta ,con aria complice e tono di voce basso

“ piu’ o meno …io e Paul, il mio fidanzato, non abbiamo rapporti sessuali..completi , di comune accordo abbiamo deciso di aspettare fino al nostro matrimonio ...  
insomma ...sono ancora vergine.."  
aveva replicato la giovane cameriera , con aria timida e vergognosa

" ah... sei una ragazza all'antica ... una vera' rarita', al giorno d'oggi.... rispetto i tuoi principi, ma secondo me e' una scelta azzardata...  
e se poi, una volta sposati ..ti accorgessi che, a letto, non fate scintille ...cosa farai ? "

" oh, non credo proprio ... non le ho mica detto che siamo due Santi....nell'attesa stiamo sperimentando tante piacevoli alternative ... e Paul non manca di fantasia...  
visto i presupposti sono sicura che la nostra intesa sessuale sara' perfetta.."

“ beh… Rosy.. sara’ meglio cambiare discorso, questa conversazione mi ha profondamente rattristato ... per certi versi la invidio...  
prima di sposarci, la creativita' di mia moglie , tra le lenzuola, mi lasciava senza fiato ... passavamo intere giornate a letto.. senza neanche accorgersi del tempo che passava .."  
aveva detto Lexa con aria pensierosa, mentre spostava la dolorante gamba

" ....tornando a noi ,….sarebbe cosi’ gentile da darmi una bella rinfrescata ? “

“ si, certamente, vado subito a prendere l’occorrente….”

“ ora cerchi di rilassarsi…”  
aveva aggiunto ,poco dopo, la biondina ,mentre piegava leggermente il busto per appoggiare la pentola piena d’acqua sul tavolino basso, facendo in modo di offrire agli occhi verdi della brunetta la parziale visione del suo posteriore

< oh mio Dio…e’ pure...senza..slip ! >  
si era detta Lexa,avvertendo tra le cosce il risveglio gioioso del suo grosso pene

 

“ per lavarla bene.. dovro’ togliersi i boxer e la maglietta…”  
aveva mormorato la cameriera , poco dopo,mentre strizzava la piccola pezza di cotone bianco

“ oh si…ora mi spoglio…..e Rosy...preferirei che mi dessi del tu…. in fondo non ho moltissimi anni piu’ di te....”

“ va bene…Signora, cerchero’ di ricordarmelo…  
e comunque , ad essere sincera penso che sua moglie sia una pazza…lei e’ davvero..una splendida donna, non capisco proprio come faccia a starle lontana…”  
aveva borbottato la biondina ,mentre iniziava a ripulire il viso ed il collo della brunetta

" oh mio Dio... ma lei non e' una donna ! "  
aveva esclamato la giovane, poco dopo,quando aveva visto l'attrezzatura della brunetta

" sono nata cosi'.... diciamo che sono un mix ... ho il pene ma anche parti prettamente femminili...  
spero che questo non ti dia ..fastidio.."  
aveva mormorato Lexa, guardando gli occhi azzurri di Rosy

" no...ho reagito cosi'....solo perche' non me lo aspettavo.... lei e' davvero speciale  
anzi, ora che vedo la particolarita'...dei suoi attributi..... capisco ancora di meno il comportamento di sua moglie..."

" ... io, meno di te....ma lasciamo perdere, continua a pulirmi...e' meglio..."

“ ...scusami…ma, e’ questa la tua abituale divisa da lavoro ? ”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, qualche minuto dopo, quando la pezza strizzata stava delicatamente perlustrando i suoi piccoli seni sodi

“ non capisco il motivo della sua domanda ... ha visto qualcosa ...che non le piace ? "  
aveva chiesto la cameriera, con aria maliziosa , evitando di rispondere

" ehm... mi e' parso di vedere ..che non indossi le mutandine.... e questo fatto piu' che dispiacermi...mi e' sembrato..strano.."

" non e' nelle mie abitudini Signora Woods,ma sono stata costretta a farlo … era l'unico modo per compiacere ad un'insolita richiesta di Paul….”

“ ah…capisco.. o meglio cerco d'immaginare...  
se non sono troppo indiscreta …cosa ti avrebbe chiesto di fare il tuo estroso fidanzato ? “

“ ..mi vergogno un po’ …a dirlo…perche’ al di la’ dell’imbarazzo che ho provato stamattina,nel soddisfare la sua prima richiesta , in realta’ ,quello che mi spaventa di piu’ e’ ...  
…il suo obiettivo finale ...”

“ Rosy… cerca di essere piu’ esplicita, magari potrei trovare il modo di tranquillizzarti …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , mentre si mordicchiava nervosamente il labbro inferiore

“ va bene, cerchero’ di essere piu’ chiara… ieri sera Paul mi ha dato due dilatatori anali da indossare durante la giornata…  
perche’ stasera vuole provare ad infilare il suo coso dentro ....al buchetto del mio sedere… dice che e’ molto piacevole e che e’ una pratica sicura, che non mette a rischio la mia verginita’ e che lo riempirebbe di gioia…perche' sarebbe un'incredibile prova del mio incondizionato amore..."

< ..furbo il ragazzo ! >  
“ mi stai dicendo che il tuo fidanzato ti ha chiesto di prepararti ad avere un rapporto anale completo ?  
ma tu lo vuoi fare ? ..perche’ se pensi di farlo solo per dare piacere a lui … corri seriamente il rischio che per te non lo sia affatto..…”

“ beh diciamo che non lo so…. fino ad ora quando lui mi ha baciato e leccato li’.. devo dire che mi e’ piaciuto..  
ma in effetti l’idea che ci possa infilare il suo grande pene senza farmi male ..mi sembra alquanto improbabile, gia’ ho fatto fatica ad indossare il piu' piccolo dei due dilatatori “  
aveva detto la biondina, mentre cominciava a rinfrescare la zona pelvica di Lexa

“ quando dici grande .. ti riferisci al fatto che le dimensioni del pene di Paul sono fuori dalla norma ? “

“ ad essere onesta…lo credevo fino a qualche secondo fa…  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina ,mentre strofinava delicatamente la semi- dura asta della brunetta  
ma adesso non ne’ sono poi cosi’ sicura…. Lexa il tuo e’ decisamente piu' lungo del suo... e mi sembra anche piu' largo..."

" oh ..scusami....Rosy .. ma rimanere indifferente al tocco delle tue morbide mani e' praticamente impossibile... Paul e' un uomo veramente fortunato .."  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , con tono di voce suadente , mentre distrattamente si umettava le labbra

< ...non fare cosi'..>  
si era detta Clarke, mentre continuava a fissare , con aria persa,la bocca carnosa di Lexa  
“ se ti metti di fianco forse …posso provare ad aiutarti ... "  
aveva borbottato Rosy, prima di buttare la pezza dentro alla pentola piena d'acqua  
" mi ritrovo spesso a dover fronteggiare questo tipo di.. emergenza“  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ,subito dopo, mentre s’inginocchiava vicino alla sponda del letto..dopo di che aveva infilato una delle sue mani calde tra le cosce della brunetta  
“ mettiti comoda, non vorrei urtare la tua ferita... e poi rilassati…al resto...ci penso io..”  
aveva farfugliato,mentre metteva l’altra mano attorno alla base dell’enorme membro

“ mi fido di te....fai con calma..abbiamo un sacco di tempo…”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,prima di chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi ai primi guizzi leggeri della morbida lingua della giovane cameriera…

******************************************************************

“ oh si …cosi'..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,una ventina di minuti dopo, prima d’iniziare a muovere avanti ed indietro quella meta’ della sua asta dura....deliziosamente sprofondata nella bocca vellutata della biondina

“ ... continua, ci sono quasi..”  
aveva provato a dire , piu’ tardi , la Signora Woods, nel suo affannato respirare, dopo di che si era afferrata per bene alla scomposta coda di cavallo della giovane cameriera  
ed aveva cominciato a dimenare selvaggiamente i fianchi

" sto' per riempirti la bocca .."  
aveva beatamente detto ,Lexa, un quarto d'ora dopo,quando i suoi lombi sudati avevano iniziato a tremare e la punta del suo durissimo membro era devotamente avviluppata dalla lingua calda dell'esuberante biondina

***************************************************************************************

“ mi piacerebbe tanto ripagare la tua gentilezza…sei stata fantastica..”  
aveva mormorato piu’ tardi la brunetta, quando si era ripresa dal suo portentoso orgasmo,  
dopo di che aveva aggiunto “ forza, vieni a sdraiarti vicino a me…. cosi' do una controllatina al buco del tuo fantastico culetto .."

“ per favore, toglimi quel coso..comincia a darmi fastidio..”  
aveva farfugliato la cameriera ,poco dopo,mentre si lasciava mettere la coperta raggomitolata sotto ad un fianco

“ si.. subito ..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa, mentre iniziava lentamente a sfilarlo…  
poi quando aveva visto quel piccolo rivolo di olio uscire dalla unta entrata del sedere della biondina il suo membro si era immediatamente ingrossato

“ bene, sei stata bravissima … ma purtroppo il fatto che tu sia riuscita a sopportare questo piccolo dilatatore non sara' sufficiente ad agevolare la penetrazione del pene del tuo ardente fidanzato... se vuoi posso provare ad inserire il secondo dilatatore ...."

" ho paura di dover patire le pene dell'inferno... mi sembra cosi'...grosso.."  
aveva detto, a fior di labbra, la biondina ,avvertendo sulla schiena il calore del respiro di Lexa

" non e' detto..se fatto con le dovute attenzioni ...potrebbe persino essere piacevole...  
e comunque ti prometto che, se ti facesse troppo male, mi fermero' subito...."

" va bene,voglio fidarmi di te....proviamoci...ma fai piano..."

" ... all'inizio, ti fara' un po' male...perche' il buco del tuo culetto non si dilata spontaneamente, ma si adatta...  
allargarlo ....richiede tempo ed attenzione .... ed io ,tranquilla,non ho alcuna fretta ..."  
aveva aggiunto Lexa,mentre prendeva la ciotola dell’olio di cocco, dopo di che aveva fatto colare una generosa dose sul perfetto fondoschiena della biondina

“ Rosy, ti hanno mai detto che hai un lato B davvero fenomenale....”  
le aveva sussurrato prima d’iniziare a massaggiare i muscoli delle sue natiche …poi mentre le impastava per bene la zona sacrale la brunetta aveva cominciato a leccare e succhiare per bene ogni angolo della sua schiena abbronzata  
“ adoro questo grembiulino…”  
aveva farfugliato, mentre il respiro della cameriera diventava sempre piu’ caotico

< Cristo , amore ...non ti fermare...>  
avrebbe voluto dire Clarke , avvertendo le sottili pulsazioni delle pareti della sua vagina

" la tua pelle e' cosi' liscia e profumata.."  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta , socchiudendo gli occhi,dopo di che aveva iniziato ad allontanare delicatamente le morbide natiche dal solco unto che le univa  
“ ora piega le gambe e metti le braccia attorno alle tue ginocchia “

“ perfetto …”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,mentre appoggiava la punta della sua lingua sull’entrata molle del posteriore di Clarke, dopo di che l’aveva facilmente fatta scivolare dentro…

“ oh si…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina avvertendo le piacevoli sensazioni dei suoi voluttuosi affondi  
Poi quando la punta del dito medio di Lexa era andato a premere sulla sua clitoride ,le pareti interne della sua vagina avevano cominciato a contrarsi... 

“ ora dovrai fare quello che ti dico..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , dieci minuti piu' tardi,dopo che aveva sfilato la lingua,quindi, mentre aumentava la stimolazione della clitoride aveva preso il dilatatore piu’ grande 

“ ricordati…puoi sempre fermarmi…"  
aveva aggiunto, mentre immergeva la punta del plug anale nell'olio, dopo di che aveva cominciato a strusciarla lentamente lungo lo scorrevole solco che divideva il posteriore della biondina e dopo un po’ l’aveva messa sopra al buco slargato dando delle leggerissime spinte verso i bordi

“ prendi un bel respiro…”  
aveva bisbigliato Lexa,qualche minuto dopo ,mentre cominciava a farla scivolare dentro  
dopo di che ,quando aveva cominciato a muoverla per allargare ulteriormente i dintorni dell'orifizio ...Clarke aveva iniziato a spostare all'indietro il suo bel culo

“ ahh..”  
aveva gridato la biondina ,piu' tardi, quando la prima sfera del dilatatore aveva attraversato il canale anale del suo didietro  
poi aveva dischiuso le labbra come se temesse che il solo respirare potesse aumentare il dolore 

“resisti… ora passa..  
le aveva mormorato Lexa senza muoverlo … dopo di che aveva iniziato a circolare la sua clitoride …ed aveva pazientemente aspettato che la biondina si rilassasse  
solo quando aveva ricominciato a gemere la brunetta aveva cominciato a spingerlo avanti ed indietro fino a che il canale rettale di Clarke si era perfettamente adattato gli 8 cm di circonferenza della prima sfera 

“ ora mi sdraio e voglio che vieni a sederti sopra la mia bocca… …”  
aveva detto Lexa,dopo un po’, con tono di voce terribilmente eccitato

“ oh si…”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina ,quando la lingua della brunetta aveva iniziato a leccare i dintorni dell’apertura fradicia della sua vagina ..poi quando la punta del suo dito medio aveva ricominciato a stimolarle la clitoride ..Clarke aveva urlato di piacere

< aspetta…datti pazienza >  
stava cercando di dirsi Lexa che moriva dalla voglia di spingere tutto il dilatatore dentro a quel buco scivoloso e molle 

Poi pero’,quando l'oscillazione del bacino della biondina era diventata insensatamente frenetica non era riuscita piu’ a contenersi…  
aveva aumentato il movimento della sua mano ed aveva fatto sprofondare tutto il dilatatore nel canale rettale

“ argh ! “  
aveva urlato la biondina , mordendosi le labbra…

Lexa , prima d’iniziare a muoverlo,come aveva fatto prima, aveva pazientemente atteso di sentire che Clarke recuperasse il respiro

 

“ amore sto’ per venire ..”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina, qualche minuto dopo, quando la combinazione micidiale delle mani e della lingua della brunetta avevano fatto contrarre furiosamente le pareti interne della sua vagina

“ mmmh “  
aveva mugolato di piacere la brunetta, mentre iniziava finalmente a muovere avanti ed indietro i 12 cm del plug anale

“ Lexa ! “  
aveva urlato Clarke, qualche minuto dopo, quando il suo bacino era stato sconquassato dalle contrazioni violente del suo inevitabile e meraviglioso orgasmo

< uah..…12 cm di lunghezza x 10 di larghezza >  
si era detta la brunetta piu’ tardi mentre osservava tutta arrapata il posteriore unto dell’esausta biondina, che nel frattempo, era collassata sul suo fianco destro, dopo di che aveva messo la mano sotto la stuoia ed aveva preso la bustina di un profilattico

“ se stata incredibile...Rosy…il tuo fidanzato stasera sara' sicuramente fiero di te..”  
aveva farfugliato, mentre s’incappucciava il membro dritto e duro ,quindi si era alzata dal letto ed aveva detto con tono di voce autoritario  
“ ora,pero' ...vieni subito qui ..”

“ ma …Signora… non posso…le ho detto che non posso …”

“ si lo so… e ti prometto che rispettero' i tuoi principi… voglio solo vedere se il tuo bel culo e' pronto..  
forza, vieni qui...prima che mia moglie….torni dal lavoro…”  
aveva detto Lexa con tono impaziente, mentre aspettava che la biondina si avvicinasse  
" brava, ora mettiti a quattro zampe.."  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta, con occhi incredibilmente scuri...quindi aveva afferrato la base del dilatatore e l’aveva lentamente estratto  
dopo di che si era afferrata la base del membro e l’aveva messo in mezzo alle chiappe scivolose della cameriera ed aveva appoggiato la sua larga punta sopra all'allargato buco  
poi aveva dato una piccola spinta, quindi, senza aspettare ,aveva affondato due dita dentro l'ancora tremolante vagina 

“ sei cosi’ bagnata per me “  
aveva mormorato prima d’iniziare a muoverli , dopo di che tenendosi la base del membro aveva cominciato a spingerlo fino a che la punta era riuscita ad attraversare l’anello dello sfintere  
“ fermati…mi fai male ..”  
aveva detto Clarke avvertendo una dolorosa fitta di dolore

“ se vuoi lo tolgo subito …ma tra poche ore ti troverai a dover affrontare la stessa situazione.. col tuo fidanzato….cosa farai..allora ..se gli dirai di no….  
magari si potrebbe liberare di te …in fondo il mondo e’ pieno di donne giovani e belle e sicuramente piu’ disponibili di te..  
pensa ,se ora ti prendi il mio cazzo poi stasera con lui sara’ una passeggiata…lo farai impazzire …”  
aveva detto Lexa, oramai totalmente fuori controllo

“ ma….non se ne’ accorgera’? “

“ oh no… impossibile… poi torna stretto come prima… …  
dai, basta che tu ora…abbia un po’ di pazienza con me… forza...sono sicura che ti piacera’…”

“ fai piano…”

“ si….te lo prometto…”

<..possocontinuare ..oh mio Dio…non mi sembra vero..>  
si era detta la brunetta cercando di deglutire l’eccesso di salivazione,dopo di che aveva sfilato il membro  
“ sopra a tavolino c’e’ un barattolino dell’aspirina…aprilo… e prendi un bel po’ del suo contenuto col dito e poi mettilo sul mio…”

" ..perfetto..."  
aveva farfugliato Lexa mentre metteva il burro intorno e dentro al buco del sedere della biondina  
dopo di che aveva tolto le dita affondate nella sua vagina ed aveva usato entrambe le mani per massaggiare e distanziare ulteriormente le natiche del suo sedere quindi aveva usato le punte unite del medio e dell’indice per allargarle e rilassarle ulteriormente l’orifizio  
solo quando aveva visto che due dita uscivano ed entravano facilmente si era nuovamente presa in mano il membro ed aveva fatto in modo che la sua punta si intingesse per bene nel burro quindi l’aveva appoggiata sopra l’apertura dilatata  
“ respira ..”  
le aveva sussurrato mentre la spingeva dentro…  
“ oh..si”  
aveva estaticamente mormorato la brunetta, quando la sua enorme cappella era scivolata dentro allo stretto canale

“ ... ti faccio male ?”  
le aveva chiesto un attimo dopo, avvertendo la ristrettezza dell’ambiente

“ un po’..”

“ tranquilla ...faro' piano... ma, se e’ troppo ..mi fermo…”

“ no …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , 

“ allora..toccati..”  
le aveva sussurrato l'impazzita Lexa, mentre le impastava i muscoli delle natiche

“ si brava, continua…”  
aveva aggiunto a fior di labbra qualche minuto dopo, quando aveva avvertito l’allentamento della tensione dei muscoli dello sfintere anale della biondina dopo di che aveva iniziato a premere sul suo fondoschiena con i palmi aperti delle sue mani …  
quindi aveva iniziato a spingere fino a che era riuscita a far scivolare dentro i primi 7 cm della sua larga asta…  
“ sei cosi' stretta ..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, totalmente persa ,nelle sensazioni del suo piacere

“ non ti muovere… stai ferma “  
aveva cercato di dire la stravolta biondina avvertendo il dolore straziante della penetrazione  
dopo di che aveva cercato di respirare ,mentre Lexa le accarezzava freneticamente i fianchi

" ora spingi all'indietro il tuo bel culo..."  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta, con tono di voce rotto dal desiderio, prima di dare un'altra spinta  
< oh no..>  
aveva pensato, quando aveva sentito che il suo affondo aveva rotto il profilattico ...

" Lexa fermati ! ...mi fai male .."  
aveva urlato Clarke , nello stesso momento.... gelando il sangue della brunetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...


	32. XXV ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Clexa time...

“ Oh mio Dio.. ! “  
aveva cominciato a farfugliare Lexa , mentre sfilava velocemente il membro ancora parzialmente affondato nel posteriore della biondina…   
improvvisamente conscia di aver perso la testa e di essersi lasciata completamente travolgere dalla frenesia dei suoi sensi  
“ ...scusami,amore..”  
aveva continuato a ripetere, quando si era tolta il preservativo rotto, dopo di che era crollata sulla schiena di Clarke, che nel frattempo era collassata sul letto… 

“ spostati…ho bisogno d’aria …”  
aveva sibilato la biondina ,con tono di voce deciso e freddo, mentre aspettava la fine delle dolorose fitte che stavano ancora tormentando il suo povero didietro  
poi quando il peggio era passato si era alzata dal letto ed era andata a liberarsi nervosamente del suo grembiulino da cameriera , dopo di che aveva indossato un sottile impermeabile tascabile

“ dove vai ? …sta ancora piovendo…”  
le aveva timidamente chiesto la desolata brunetta, mordendosi compulsivamente un labbro 

“ a svuotare la vescica ed a fare due passi… ho bisogno di prendere un po' d'aria fresca e ....di stare da sola…”

“ mi dispiace da morire … Clarke…ho perso il controllo….”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa, con i suoi occhi verdi umidi , mentre la biondina stava uscendo dalla loro grotta

< perdonami..non volevo farti male..>  
si era detta l’angosciata brunetta,una volta rimasta sola, tra lo strazio dei suoi sensi di colpa ed il dolore alla gamba che era improvvisamente tornato a tormentarla

***********************************************************************  
< scusami amore..ho perso il controllo… …. brutta stronza ! >  
stava pensando Clarke in quel momento,mentre si accucciava sotto un albero di cocco e cominciava a liberare la sua vescica   
< non riusciro’ a camminare per giorni ..altro che Olga..>

< sei sicura di quello che dici ? …a me sembra che non hai alcun problema a muoverti ..>  
< e’ impossibile , con tutto il dolore che ho sentito..deve avermi per forza rovinato ... il sedere...>  
< uhm, non credo…se fosse cosi’ ..saresti ancora piegata in due dal dolore..  
e comunque, sei sicura di aver sentito solo quello ? >  
< no…in certi momenti..c’era anche piacere…ma cosa vorresti dire ? >  
< … che forse piu’ che per il dolore... hai avuto paura di quello che provavi … forse…ti sei vergognata …>  
< ..puo’ darsi…ma di sicuro sentire che Lexa aveva perso la testa…mi ha mandato in panico...  
….era cosi’ fuori controllo che ho temuto che mi facesse davvero male…>  
< stiamo parlando della stessa persona che ieri ,per salvarti,si e’ fatta azzannare da uno squalo…  
o di quella che ti ha aspettato ai piedi di una scaletta di corda…e che poi ,per metterti in salvo,si e’ gettata nel mare in tempesta ? >  
< ehm..si…>  
< e .. sei certa che il comportamento seducente della tua amica Rosy…non c’entri nulla ?>  
< mi stai dicendo che... me la sono cercata ? >  
< no, non volevo dire quello…. ma solo farti notare che certi giochi..si fanno in due…>  
< …Cristo …ora la difendi pure ? >  
< no…ma penso che dovresti considerare il fatto che gli esseri umani a volte sbagliano..  
e che purtroppo puo’ succedere che,senza volerlo, feriscano proprio le persone che amano di piu’…  
…parla con lei..>

**********************************************************************

“ oh Clar ke ..finalmente !..ero così..in pena ..”  
aveva subito detto la brunetta ,quando la biondina era rientrata nella grotta  
“ ..Cristo..sei tutta bagnata.."  
aveva aggiunto,mentre cercava di muovere la gamba per alzarsi dal letto

“ dove pensi di andare ?”  
le aveva chiesto Clarke notando la smorfia di dolore che aveva subito attraversato il suo volto pallido

“..a prendere qualcosa per asciugarti.. ”

“ non ti muovere …faccio da me ! ..ora mi cambio e poi ti controllo la ferita…”

 

“ uhm… due punti sono saltati…dovro’ ridarteli…”  
aveva detto la biondina ,dopo che aveva finito di esaminare il polpaccio della brunetta

“ ah…non me ne’ sono neanche accorta….dev’essere successo prima …nella foga..  
insomma...quando … ti ho fatto male….”  
aveva mormorato Lexa,mentre cercava di sollevare il busto in modo da poter guardare i suoi occhi azzurri

“ stai ferma, non ti agitare…ora ti ripulisco il taglio e poi ti rimetto i punti…”

“ Clar ke...potrai mai perdonarmi ? “  
aveva farfugliato ,qualche minuto dopo , mentre la biondina infilava l’ago ricurvo nella sua carne

“ ti sto’ facendo male ? “  
le aveva chiesto la biondina ,dopo che le aveva messo il primo punto, evitando di rispondere alla brunetta

“..un po’….ma, non importa… me lo merito… ”

“ non dire così….ti sei fatta azzannare una gamba da uno squalo ..pur di salvare la mia vita….

Lexa… prima….ti ho fermato perche’… ho avuto paura .. tu avevi perso la testa…e quello che ho sentito… mi ha sconvolto…. "

“..capisco.. e ti giuro che farti male era l’ultima delle mie intenzioni…   
ed anche se il tuo lato B ..mi fa impazzire.. non mi perdonero’ mai di aver, così malamente, ceduto ai miei impulsi…non so,cosa darei, pur di poter tornare indietro..”

“a parte il fatto che continuo a non capire il perche’, della tua smoderata ossessione per il mio sedere……  
la questione e’ piu’ …complicata….poiche’ si ,e’ vero….c’era dolore….ma anche piacere….  
la verita' e' che …mi sono vergognata di me, mi sono sentita...sporca  
ero in tuo potere , in una posizione di sottomissione… ma, il problema e’ che.. mi piaceva…essere dominata da te….  
...e questo mi ha sconvolto…perche’ questo e’ inaccettabile sia per la mia parte razionale … che per l'opinione che ho di me stessa...come donna...“

“ oh… capisco… mi dispiace che tu ti sia sentita così…   
e non nego che dominarti mi piace da morire… sarei un'ipocrita se ..ora,pur di farmi perdonare.... affermassi il contrario  
ma ti confesso che ho scoperto che adoro anche essere sottomessa … da te   
e questo all’inizio mi ha mandato in confusione perche’ ho sempre avuto io il controllo…  
ma nel momento in cui ho deciso di fidarmi di te… beh…ho spalancato le porte di un nuovo ed immenso universo....di piacere  
detto questo... ho sbagliato … ma ti giuro che ho capito..e ti prometto che non ripetero' lo stesso errore una seconda volta….  
... ti amo Clar ke e non desidero altro che… tu sia...felice ”

“ ..si lo so... Lexa .. sono solo confusa…”  
era l’unica cosa che la biondina era riuscita a dire alla fine

*******************************************************  
“ Lexa ? ..”  
aveva mormorato piu’ tardi la biondina, dopo che avevano consumato una frugale cena,quando si era infilata sotto la coperta 

“ si …"

“ ho freddo…e tu sei molto lontana…”

“ sto’ cercando di non invadere i tuoi spazi ,ma se hai bisogno di scaldarti … puoi avvicinarti.."

“ oh, sei sempre così ..calda ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, dopo che si era incollata alla schiena della brunetta  
..puoi girarti ?

“ si …”

“ dai, fammi spazio,allarga le gambe …così non corro il rischio di urtare il tuo polpaccio…”  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo ,prima di sdraiarsi sopra di lei…

“ Clarke..così non mi aiuti .."  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa avvertendo sui suoi piccoli seni sodi il morbido contatto con quelli grandi di lei

“ ssssh…stai un po’ zitta … il fatto che prima, abbia avuto paura… che il tuo attrezzo rovinasse …il mio splendido posteriore… non vuol dire che non lo voglia piu’..vedere…”  
le aveva farfugliato la biondina, prima d’iniziare a seguire con la punta di un di un dito, il profilo delle sue labbra vellutate …  
poi le mani calde della brunetta che le avevano immediatamente circondato i fianchi avevano subito riscaldato il suo corpo infreddolito   
“ ti amo Lexa ..”  
le aveva sussurrato nel buio 

"..anch'io.."  
aveva mormorato Lexa, dopo di che la sua lingua vellutata aveva delicatamente sfiorato quel dito che stava deliziosamente tormentando le sue labbra carnose …  
“ baciami, amore..”  
le aveva detto in un sussurro , prima d’entrare smaniosamente nella sua calda bocca 

“ amore ti prego …”  
aveva provato a dire la brunetta ,piu’ tardi , quando Clarke aveva messo una mano sopra ad uno dei suoi seni e la sua lingua aveva iniziato a leccare mollemente il turgido capezzolo  
“ …fermati… non posso... non ci riesco …non faccio altro che sentire le tua grida di dolore …”  
ma la biondina non si era lasciata fermare dal tono preoccupato ed incerto delle parole di Lexa  
“ ….hai detto che ti fidi di me..? “

“ si …certo…”

“ allora chiudi gli occhi , e metti la tua gamba ferita, al sicuro… fuori da letto… “

“ si così……”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, prima d’immergere le mani dentro alla ciotola dell’olio di cocco..  
dopo di che le aveva appoggiate sopra alle spalle della brunetta ed aveva iniziato a massaggiarle

“ mi perdoni ? “

“ si..”

“ scusami..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa,una mezz'oretta dopo, con tono imbarazzato, quando le dita unte della biondina avevano sfiorato la massiccia erezione del suo membro

“... e di cosa…io l’adoro…   
e poi ... e’ la prova evidente del fatto..che mi vuoi…”  
le aveva sussurrato, mentre cominciava ad accarezzarle l’asta dura

“ ..oh Clarke..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, prima di sollevare leggermente il bacino facendo forza sul piede appoggiato sul pavimento della grotta ,dopo di che si era beatamente concessa alla lenta e delicata esplorazione delle sue mani , poi ,quando la biondina aveva smesso di toccarla ed aveva messo le sue gambe piegate ai lati del suo torace...  
... i fianchi di Lexa, avevano iniziato a tremare

“ amore, mettimi il preservativo …non credo di essere in grado di controllarmi.. "  
aveva mormorato ,qualche secondo dopo, avvertendo il contatto della vagina bagnata di Clarke ,sul suo ingombrante membro…

“ no ..stanotte..no…. voglio sentirti senza quell'odiosa barriera .…”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina ,mentre le prendeva le mani ,dopo di che gliele aveva fatte immergere nella ciotola dell’olio e poi le aveva messe sopra le sue natiche rotonde  
“ toccami…”  
aveva chiesto con tono di voce roco

“… sei sicura ? … mi sembra…. rischioso …”

“ oh..non credo…. a meno che tu non sia affatto curiosa di controllare se la tua Rosy….ha eseguito per bene….le tue ...istruzioni…”

“ ..oh no… adoro investigare…”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,nel suo trafelato respirare, mentre si mordeva un labbro… incredula delle parole di Clarke  
poi pero’, quando le sue dita unte , nel loro rovistare, avevano sfiorato la base del dilatatore anale … era decisamente rimasta senza fiato

“ se desideri…esaminare meglio…puoi toglierlo”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke ,prima d’iniziare a baciare il suo collo lungo

“ oh amore .. mi piacerebbe da morire ..ma credo che sarebbe meglio aspettare.. ”

“ sssh ..lo voglio…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina ,mentre faceva scivolare una mano sulla base del membro di Lexa

" ..sei sicura ? "

“ smettila di parlare ..”

" faro' piano......"  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,prima di sfilare il dilatatore, ed iniziare a circolare con la punta del suo dito medio quel buco allargato e scivoloso

" .. adoro quando fai la timida.. ma ora.. smettila di perdere tempo.."  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke con tono di voce suadente, mentre accarezzava la sua perfetta asta dura 

“ piantala di fare la saccente… ”  
aveva borbottato Lexa,dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare, con un’unica spinta, tutto il suo dito dentro al sedere della biondina  
“ uhm …si …hai svolto perfettamente bene i tuoi compiti….”  
aveva aggiunto ,in un sussurro, mentre iniziava lentamente …a muoverlo

“ …di piu’…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina qualche minuto dopo , accarezzando delicatamente i morbidi testicoli della brunetta

“ ..così ? “  
aveva replicato lei ,dopo che aveva facilmente aggiunto il secondo dito..

“ va meglio…ma non mi basta …voglio…di piu’…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke, mentre le sue mani perlustravano lentamente la lunga e rigida asta di Lexa

“ …. capisco…. le mie dita non sono sufficienti a riempire il vuoto del tuo splendido culetto…  
….cosa vorresti ? …”

“ …mi piacerebbe provare a sentire… qualcosa di piu’ grosso…. “

“ …. tipo ? “

“ …questo….”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina afferrando la base del membro di Lexa

“ Cristo Clarke ! ..hai deciso di farmi morire…”  
aveva cercato di dire la gia’ eccitata brunetta , avvertendo nel lieve pulsare dei suoi lombi l’urgenza del suo desiderio 

“ puo’ darsi.. togli quelle dita…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, mentre sollevava il bacino ,dopo di che aveva messo la punta del pene di Lexa sopra all'entrata unta e molle del suo didietro  
“ spingi….”

“ oh..si…”

“ auch ! “  
aveva gridato la biondina, quando la larga cappella aveva, stentatamente, attraversato il suo stretto canale anale 

“ amore… aspetta …ti desidero, da morire…ma…non così….”  
aveva detto Lexa a voce bassa , subito dopo ,avvertendo la tensione delle cosce della biondina  
“ non deve esserci dolore…cambiamo posizione …. mettiti di fianco…”  
dopo di che ,quando i suoi piccoli seni sodi erano pressati sopra la schiena di Clarke, aveva preso una generosa dose di burro di cocco e l’aveva spalmata dentro e intorno al buco del suo morbido didietro  
“ …piega le gambe ..…”

“ si così...brava.."  
le aveva sussurrato ,un minuto dopo,mentre infilava una mano tra le sue cosce …quindi senza aspettare,era entrata con due dita dentro alla sua vagina bagnata   
“ ti amo…”  
le aveva mormorato nell’orecchio, prima d’iniziare a muovere le dita e mordicchiare il suo collo 

“ oh ..anch'io.."  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, mentre la logica del suo pensare cominciava a perdersi nel piacevole oblio dei suoi sensi 

" ... sei stupenda.."  
le aveva detto a fior di labbra la brunetta ,piu' tardi, quando Clarke aveva cominciato a gemere ed il suo respiro era diventato caotico e frenetico  
dopo di che aveva continuato a stimolarla ,con passione,fino a che le pareti interne della sua vulva avevano iniziato a pulsare ed il suo bacino a tremare in cerca del sollievo finale  
" Lexa...ti prego.."  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina, nel suo smanioso affanno..  
ed era stato solo allora che la brunetta aveva messo l’enorme punta del suo membro sull'entrata del suo rotondo posteriore…  
e che aveva dato una spinta decisa per farlo entrare dentro allo stretto canale 

“ amore…respira…”  
le aveva sussurrato, prima d’iniziare ad impastare il suo morbido fondoschiena ed aumentare il movimento delle dita sprofondate nella sua vagina,dopo di che aveva pazientemente aspettato che le pareti che stavano accerchiando la cappella del suo membro allentassero la stretta  
poi,quando Clarke aveva ricominciato a gemere ... aveva dato un’altra spinta..

“ ...fermati !..aspetta...”  
aveva gridato la biondina, quando 6 cm dell’asta dura della brunetta erano scivolati dentro al suo sedere   
poi quando la fitta di dolore si era attenuata aveva iniziato a muovere avanti ed indietro le sue morbide natiche…

“ oh si...non ti fermare…..”  
aveva cercato di dire l’arrapata Lexa nel suo trafelato respirare, prima di iniziare a muovere il bacino per andare incontro ai lenti movimenti del culo della biondina  
poi quando le pareti della sua vagina avevano iniziato a contrarsi la brunetta , aveva aggiunto qualche sporadico, ma deciso affondo

“ oh amore sei così stretta “  
aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio della sconvolta biondina, piu' tardi, quando il poderoso corpo del suo membro era riuscito a conquistare 10 cm del suo stretto canale rettale   
dopo di che Lexa aveva cominciato a muoverlo avanti e indietro senza fretta ..  
ogni tanto si fermava , lo faceva uscire quasi del tutto e lo rinfilava dentro , fino a che penetrare parzialmente il didietro della biondina era diventato scorrevole

“ …amore …sto’ per…”  
aveva trafelatamente mormorato Clarke ,quando il suo ventre, attraversato da lunghissime e piacevoli ondate di calore ,aveva cominciato a sussultare  
“ si..vieni ..per me..”  
le aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,mentre aumentava il movimento dei suoi fianchi e delle sue dita

“ oh mio Dio…Lexa ! ”  
aveva esclamato la biondina con stupore ,pochi minuti dopo , quando il suo bacino era stato travolto dalle frenetiche contrazioni del suo violento orgasmo   
poi ,senza capire bene, come fosse potuto accadere ,si era ritrovata sdraiata a pancia in giu’ con il fiato caldo della gemente brunetta  
che alitava sul suo collo ancora proteso ..in cerca d’aria  
< non ancora..>  
si era detta Lexa avvertendo il lieve pulsare della punta del suo pene

“ …sei così bella....”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta poco dopo, mentre sfilava le dita che erano ancora immerse nei succhi della vagina di Clarke ,dopo di che le aveva fatte scivolare dentro alla sua bocca vellutata   
“ succhia…”  
aveva aggiunto , in un sussurro,nel suo ansimante respirare..  
quindi , dimentica della sua gamba ferita, aveva piegato le sue ginocchia ed aveva imprigionato i fianchi della biondina …poi aveva ricominciato a muovere l’enorme membro

 

“ ..e ora…cosa vuoi che… faccia ..per te? “  
aveva chiesto la persa biondina…quando aveva finito di leccare i suoi liquidi, mentre sollevava leggermente il suo scivoloso posteriore ..   
strappando un lungo gemito di piacere dalla bocca della oramai eccitatissima Lexa

“ ...che te lo prendi tutto… “  
aveva cercato di dire ,la sconvolta brunetta, nella foga del suo cieco desiderio , mentre faceva scivolare le braccia sotto al ventre della biondina e le afferrava i suoi morbidi seni, dopo di che aveva ricominciato a spingere ,e la sua asta dura era ulteriormente sprofondata nel sedere di Clarke

“ oh si, Lexa, ti sento…riempimi …”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, avvertendo persino in bocca il sapore metallico di quell’intensa sensazione di piacere misto a dolore

“.. si.. amore …"  
aveva mormorato l’eccitatissima brunetta, mentre aumentava il ritmo della sua penetrazione e mordicchiava e succhiava la pelle della schiena della biondina

“ pia..no amore…”  
aveva stentatamente provato a dire Clarke ,piu' tardi,quando tre quarti dell’asta dura di Lexa si muovevano dentro e fuori dal suo tremolane posteriore

“ ..scusami … il tuo culo stretto mi fa impazzire”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta prima di far scivolare la punta del suo dito medio sulla sua clitoride   
poi quando aveva avvertito sulla sua larga asta la pressione di quel leggero rigonfiamento spugnoso della parete inferiore del canale rettale della biondina aveva leggermente modificato l’angolo della sua penetrazione   
“ ora ti faro’ urlare di piacere…”  
le aveva borbottato prima d’iniziare a stimolarlo con i movimenti decisi e rapidi della punta del suo poderoso membro

“ si…amore ! …scopami…”  
aveva gridato Clarke ,prima d’iniziare a gemere rumorosamente e senza ritegno 

“ oh mio Dio.. si….! “  
aveva beatamente esclamato Lexa qualche minuto dopo, quando la biondina si era messa in ginocchio offrendole il pieno accesso del suo didietro

 

“ amore sono così…vicina …di piu' “  
aveva farfugliato Clarke , prima di mettere una mano sul dito che stava blandamente stimolando la sua clitoride   
quando la sua vagina molle aveva iniziato impazientemente a pulsare in cerca dell'agognata liberazione

“ non così in fretta ...amore…”  
le aveva bisbigliato la brunetta, prima di togliere il suo dito ed allontanare la sua mano ,dopo di che aveva appoggiato le sue mani sui suoi tremolanti fianchi per tenerla ferma  
“ prima devi prendertelo tutto…”  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce rotto dal desiderio, mentre spostava all'indietro il bacino, poi aveva dato una poderosa spinta

“ Lexa..fermati..e’ troppo…”  
aveva gridato Clarke con tono di voce sofferente avvertendo una gran fitta di dolore

“ respira…ora passa.. ”  
aveva distrattamente mormorato la stravolta Lexa, oramai troppo smaniosa di riuscire ad infilare tutto il suo membro nel didietro stretto della biondina

< attenta…le farai di nuovo male >  
“ amore,vieni qui…”  
aveva aggiunto, mentre si sedeva sui suoi talloni e circondava i suoi fianchi con le sue braccia forti  
“ ti prego...un'ultimo sforzo…ce la puoi fare .….”  
aveva mormorato ,un attimo dopo, nell'orecchio della perduta biondina  
" ... senza...fretta..."

********************************************************

“ oh si.. così…”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta una mezz'oretta dopo, quando tutta la sua lunga asta era immersa ed avvolta dalle pareti strette del sedere di Clarke…   
dopo di che aveva possessivamente accarezzato il suo morbido addome..  
“ sei stupenda..”  
aveva aggiunto ,mentre si afferrava saldamente ai suoi seni morbidi, quindi aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente avanti ed indietro il suo bacino… 

“ ..si prendimi..amore .”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,piu' tardi,quando la brunetta stava facilmente entrando ed uscendo da suo culo...  
dopo di che ,fuori controllo, aveva abbandonato il suo capo sopra la spalla della brunetta 

“..dimmi che.. sei mia ”  
le aveva chiesto Lexa prima di sollevare il suo bacino  
“ si…sono tua !“  
le aveva risposto la biondina ,mentre spostava all’indietro il suo magnifico posteriore

Poi quando quel movimento era diventato fluido e frenetico…Clarke aveva del tutto perso la testa  
“ ohh...non ti fermare..”  
“ amore ..ti godo…”  
aveva continuato a dire tra le grida di piacere e senza smettere di dimenare il bacino

“ se continui così… solo a sentirti...mi farai venire…”  
aveva cercato di dire la stravolta brunetta poco dopo ,quando aveva tutto il membro sprofondato nello stretto canale e la biondina stava massaggiandolo , roteando beatamente i suoi morbidi fianchi

< ..proprio adesso ..…>  
aveva pensato Clarke avvertendo, tra le tante devastanti urgenze.. anche quella di urinare  
“sto’ per scoppiare…muoviti piu’ in fretta ..”

“ si…”  
aveva semplicemente borbottato Lexa, prima di lasciarsi andare completamente al movimento penetrativo veloce e stabile del suo granitico membro

“ Lexa io.”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke ,poco dopo, nei suo folle gemere, quando i suoi occhi blu’ si erano riempiti di puntini luminosi e le pareti della sua vagina avevano iniziato a fremere ritmicamente 

“ ..voglio godere con te...”  
aveva gridato la brunetta avvertendo le contrazioni della punta del suo pene   
poi quei sottili spasmi erano diventati frenetici ,quando il ventre della biondina aveva cominciato a tremare ed il movimento dei suoi fianchi scossi era diventato sconsideratamente folle

“ oh mio Dio..scusami…”  
aveva cercato di dire , qualche secondo dopo ,una sconvolta Clarke, tra le grida di goduria..  
quando aveva cominciato ad eiaculare, piacevolmente stupita dall'incredibile piacere che quell'improvvisa ed abbondante emissione di liquido le stava procurando  
poi quelle violente ondate di piacere , avevano velocemente percorso la sua spina dorsale   
e Clarke aveva continuato ad assaporare il suo memorabile appagamento gridando senza sosta il nome del suo amore..fino a quando,alla fine del loro viaggio, erano esplose nella sua testa , facendole provare il piu’ lungo e devastante orgasmo della sua vita

“ vengo amore ..! ..prendi ..“  
aveva estaticamente gridato la stravolta Lexa ,subito dopo, prima che il suo seme cominciasse a riempire il culo della disfatta e quasi esanime biondina  
poi ,quando aveva finito di godere dell'incredibile piacere della sua prolungata eiaculazione, era crollata esausta sulla schiena sudata del suo amore…

" Clar ke..temo di essermi strappata qualche punto..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata.....
> 
> e come sempre grazie.... a chi mi legge..


	33. XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purtroppo anche i sogni piu' belli...prima o poi svaniscono...

24° giorno sull’atollo 19 Aprile

Alle prime luci dell’alba ,Lexa aveva ,inconsapevolmente, cercato di muoversi …un leggero spostamento   
che pero’ le aveva fatto urtare la gamba ferita e le aveva provocato una fitta di dolore talmente forte da farla risvegliare…   
poi,al di la’ del male che sentiva, quello che aveva realizzato ,quando aveva aperto i suoi occhi verdi ,era di aver dormito con la testa appiccicata alla schiena della biondina…  
e con il pene incollato al suo posteriore   
Ed era stato proprio quel contatto appiccicoso che le aveva fatto subito tornare in mente quanto era accaduto poche ore prima …  
sverginare il didietro ancora inviolato del suo amore le aveva richiesto tanta pazienza e l’uso di tutte le sue attenzioni….   
ma alla fine, quando la brunetta era finalmente riuscita ad infilare e muovere tutto il suo grande membro dentro a quel canale stretto…  
... avrebbe decisamente potuto dire che i suoi sforzi e la sua lunga attesa erano stati ampiamente ripagati

Dopo la loro prima volta …fare sesso anale con Clarke era stata senz'altro l’esperienza piu’ intensa ed eccitante di tutta la sua vita   
< oh amore , come potro’…fare a meno di te …>  
si era detta Lexa ,prima d’iniziare a ricoprire, il caldo collo dell’ancora dormiente biondina ,di baci teneri e molli   
****************************************************************************************************  
“ Cristo ! … praticamente saro’ costretta a ricucirti mezza ferita..”  
aveva constatato Clarke ,piu’ tardi, dopo che le tenerezze della brunetta l’avevano fatta rinvenire dal suo sonno appagante 

“ non importa amore.. ne’ valeva la pena…”  
le aveva timidamente mormorato Lexa , guardando con aria persa i suoi occhi azzurri 

“ si…decisamente… anche se in futuro spero che non mi accada piu’ di…pisciarmi addosso dal piacere…e’ stato a dir poco… imbarazzante…”

“ehm,amore …non era urina… ma i liquidi della tua eiaculazione… “

“ mi stai dicendo che sei riuscita a farmi < squirtare > ? ..credevo fosse solo una specie di congettura mentale…da sessuologo… “

“ no esiste… ma,non credevo di riuscire a fartela provare…fin dalla prima volta..” 

“Wow ! Lexa ... se l’avessi saputo prima… sarei stata..uhm… piu’ collaborativa…. “

“…quindi… concedermi l’accesso del tuo bel posteriore…non ti e’ dispiaciuto ... ”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta , avvertendo il repentino risveglio del suo pene..

“ per niente… anzi, devo confessare che farmi scopare lì....da te ; mi ha regalato il migliore orgasmo della mia vita "

“ ...sara’ meglio che mi ricuci subito…prima che…ti salto addosso…”

“ niente salti…per qualche giorno…ho quasi finito il filo…e la ferita si e’ infiammata “  
aveva sussurrato Clarke, prima di gettarsi avida sulle labbra dischiuse di Lexa..

“ … ci sono tante altre interessanti posizioni in cui potremmo provare … a farlo…e che non metterebbero a rischio la mia povera gamba ..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta quando si erano dovute fermare a riprendere fiato, con occhi scuri…come la foresta di notte

“ smettila di fissarmi… risparmiami il tuo sguardo libidinoso … dovrai aspettare ..  
non dico che mi fa male ..ma il mio posteriore e’ leggermente provato.. direi che abbia bisogno di una piccola pausa..  
…ora vado a darmi una rinfrescata e controllo che al di la’ dell’indolenzimento…sia ancora funzionante , poi torno e ti metto i punti… preparati !   
nel frattempo che aspetti l’arrivo del dottore..qui c’e’ dell’acqua ed un pezza …in caso volessi darti una ripulita ..“

*****************************************************************

aveva constatato Clarke , qualche minuto dopo, mentre continuava a spingere per svuotare il suo didietro ancora pieno dello sperma di Lexa   
poi ,quando aveva finito di colare, era andata a tuffarsi nel mare… visto che, per fortuna ,aveva smesso di piovere…

< mi sa che anche tu hai bisogno di stare un po’ senza far niente… >  
si stava dicendo la brunetta in quel momento, quando nel suo ripulirsi aveva avvertito che anche il suo membro era leggermente acciaccato….

*********************************************************************  
“ per favore dammi un po’ di succo di cocco… prima che svengo…”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta, piu’ tardi, dopo che la biondina le aveva messo il terzo punto

“ mi dispiace tanto amore … non sopporto di vederti soffrire   
vado subito a prepararti qualcosa da mangiare..”  
aveva detto Clarke ,quando aveva finito di ricucire il polpaccio della pallida e sudata Lexa

 

“ ora mi riposo un attimo e poi vado a prendere l’acqua ed a fare provvista di taro e noci di cocco, questi due giorni di pioggia hanno prosciugato le nostre riserve alimentari…."  
aveva detto la biondina,dopo la povera colazione

“ vengo con te…”

“ non se ne’ parla nemmeno…oggi ti e’ vietato muoverti dal letto,la tua ferita non ha un bell'aspetto …  
se si riaprisse e dovessi ridarti anche un solo punto.... beh, questa volta non saprei proprio come fare..”

“ allora ,prima di andare…sdraiati un attimo,vicino a me…”

“ si..basta che mi prometti di tenere la tua belva dentro le mutande…”

“ tranquilla amore… anche il mio pene ha bisogno di una tregua….”

 

“ sei una bugiarda.…”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke una mezz'oretta dopo, quando si era ritrovata con la parte superiore della sua schiena aderente alla sponda del letto   
e le gambe piegate a cavalcioni delle spalle della ritta brunetta  
“ invece di lamentarti …faresti meglio a…sollevare il bacino …”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa ,prima di afferrarsi per bene alle sue natiche morbide

“ la piu’ adorabile delle ca..na..glie..”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina,qualche secondo dopo,  
poi quando la punta della lingua della brunetta aveva cominciato a gironzolare attorno all'apertura bagnata della sua vagina.. aveva smesso di parlare

 

“ Lexa ora basta , ti prego,lasciami andare.. la dispensa non si riempira’ da sola..”  
aveva detto Clarke ,quando si era ripresa , dall'essere venuta per la seconda volta sulla lingua della brunetta  
“ dai amore,prima vado..e prima ritorno…. “

“ e va bene,ma fai in fretta ….ora sono le 10 ..ti voglio a casa prima di mezzogiorno.. non sopporto l’idea di stare lontana da te…  
...ti amo così tanto, Clar ke..”

“ Lexa ,ti amo anch’io …. da morire…  
faro’ prestissimo… saro’ a casa prima di pranzo ....  
tu intanto preparati per il secondo round ,perche’quando torno ,saro’ sicuramente molto assettata … e l’unico rimedio sara’ di mangiarmi un grosso gelato… “ 

“ oh allora che aspetti…dammi un bacio e poi vai ! … nel frattempo faro' di tutto per non far sciogliere.. il tuo cono …  
vedrai lo troverai fresco e gustoso..."

**********************************************************

< papa’ …ho deciso … sono pronta , volevo che fossi il primo a saperlo >  
< bene, finalmente ! sono fiero di te… allora cosa hai in mente di fare…? >  
< e’ facile …voglio Lexa ….   
il primo passo sara’ di chiederle se anche lei mi vuole…ed il secondo sara’ di trovare il modo di tornare a casa per sistemare le cose …con mio marito e con l’Ospedale…  
... e di salvarmi dall'ira della mamma >  
< adoro il tuo progetto …e sono sicuro che questa volta Abby… ti sorprendera’ ..>  
< magari.. ora ti saluto ho molte cose da fare ...il mio amore e' tutta sola che mi aspetta >  
< ..ho capito..vai...>

 

< accidenti che sfiga ! non e’ caduta neanche una noce di cocco >  
si era detta piu’ tardi Clarke, dopo che aveva fatto provvista d’acqua dolce e raccolto sei tuberi di taro  
< va beh… vorra' dire che mi arrampichero' sul tronco della palma…non ne’ abbiamo piu’..  
e che sara’ mai…Lexa lo fa sempre … >

< ..sono solo le undici… >  
si era detta, in quel momento, la brunetta prima di chiudere gli occhi ed appisolarsi , per la noia e la stanchezza

Salire sopra la pianta di quella palma da cocco alta dieci metri aveva richiesto , all'inesperta biondina, una decina di minuti buoni, perche’ purtroppo il tronco , a causa della pioggia, era ancora alquanto scivoloso e la precaria presa delle suole di gomma delle sue scarpe da tennis , non avevano , di certo,facilitato la sua impresa  
poi pero', quando aveva finalmente raggiunto la chioma ed aveva tagliato i frutti che erano immediatamente caduti a terra   
la biondina si era sentita felice perche’ sapeva bene quanto Lexa adorasse il succo ed il sapore del cocco  
< ok ..ora non mi rimane che cominciare a scendere >  
si era detta, dopo che aveva controllato la sottile corda di nylon che stava usando per assicurarsi al tronco 

Poi quando la biondina aveva gia' ridisceso i primi due metri di trono era stata distratta dal volo di un uccello dalle ali azzurre che non aveva mai visto …  
e così,senza guardare ,aveva maldestramente mosso un piede ed era scivolata rimanendo sospesa nel vuoto…  
...purtroppo la troppo sottile corda di nylon non aveva retto l’urto…e si era spezzata   
e Clarke aveva desolatamente cominciato a cadere   
< perdonami amore ..>   
era stata l’unica cosa che aveva pensato, mentre volava   
perche' poi ,quand'era violentemente impattata sulla sabbia ,il dolore e la violenza dell’urto avevano spento ogni suo pensiero cosciente

*******************************************************************************

< Clar ke noo ! …resisti sto’ arrivando >  
aveva urlato la brunetta risvegliandosi di colpo dal suo brutto sogno …   
dopo di che si era guardata smarrita attorno e solo quando aveva visto lo zaino di Clarke, aveva ricominciato a respirare  
< .. se Dio vuole ! …non e’ affogata nel mare in tempesta…sono arrivata in tempo.. era solo un maledettissimo incubo >  
si era detta prima di sollevarsi per bere un po’ d’acqua…quindi aveva guardato le lancette del suo orologio   
< le 11.45…meno male…tra poco torna …e mi mangia..>  
Il solo pensiero le aveva fatto ingrossare la cappella

< .. ci sta’ mettendo troppo ...qualcosa non va,basta aspettare ,ora vado a cercarla…>  
si era detta Lexa ,mezz'ora dopo,non vedendola tornare, mentre si alzava dal letto con la bocca dello stomaco stretta dalla morsa dell’ansia

******************************************************

Camminare con la sua malandata gamba era stato una vera tortura ,ma le fitte di dolore che le stavano trafiggendo il polpaccio erano svanite di colpo   
quando aveva intravvisto il corpo di Clarke disteso ai piedi di un'alta palma da cocco   
“ amore..! “  
aveva urlato, prima d’iniziare a correre  
poi quando l’aveva raggiunta e si era resa conto di quello che le era accaduto.....le sue ginocchia avevano ceduto ed il battito del suo cuore era impazzito  
perche’ quel sottile rivolo di sangue che usciva dall'angolo della sua bocca ed il braccio sinistro che giaceva scomposto...non lasciavano presagire nulla di buono  
“ no, no.. Clarke …ti prego….”  
le aveva mormorato, in pieno panico,mentre metteva due dita sul punto pulsante del suo bel collo  
< ..respira .. >

“ amore , resisti …torno subito..”  
aveva farfugliato,qualche minuto dopo, quando si era ripresa dall'iniziale shock , dopo di che si era messa a correre ,dimentica della gamba ferita,  
per raggiungere al piu' presto la lancia di salvataggio e recuperare il suo cellulare

poi quando l’aveva preso in mano si era raccomandata a Dio  
< ti prego ..fa che funzioni..>

“ grazie ..”  
aveva borbottato un secondo dopo , quando si era acceso…dopo di che aveva digitato in fretta l'8991, il numero del Soccorso Francese

“ sono Alexandria Woods, presto dovete venire subito…c'e' stato un incidente..Clar ke , la Signora Collins e’caduta…da un'albero ….siamo su un’isoletta vicino a Rurutu’ .."  
dopo di che la brunetta aveva dato all'operatore le coordinate geografiche dell’atollo  
“ ..un quarto d’ora e siamo lì…”

************************************************************  
Ospedale Francese di Rurutu’ , ore 13,30

Lexa aveva trascorso la mezz'ora piu’ lunga della sua vita , poiche' dal momento in cui erano arrivati i soccorsi, le era parso di vivere a rallenty.. come in un sogno   
e per certi versi non aveva ancora realizzato appieno neanche dove si trovasse  
poi la domanda di uomo che indossava un camice verde l’aveva bruscamente riportata alla realta’  
“ sono il Dottor Paul Jamping …. dovrei farle qualche domanda … “

" si, sono la Signorina Alexandria Woods... chieda pure..."

 

“ ho mandato la Signora Collins a fare la Tac, suo marito e’ stato avvisato…prendera’ il primo aereo, arrivera’ domattina all'alba…   
i suoi genitori invece non riusciranno a raggiungerla prima di 24 ore….”

“ grazie.… mi dica che presto stara' meglio..”

“ capisco la sua ansia, ma lei non e’ una parente e quindi non avrebbe neanche alcun diritto di chiedere … "

" la prego...e' la persona piu' importante della mia vita.."   
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta con tono di voce disperato

"e va bene ...stiamo ancora facendo le analisi…cerchero' di farle sapere qualcosa piu’ tardi ..  
nel frattempo l’Agente Francis della Polizia locale..vorrebbe parlarle…”

***************************************************************

“ quindi in poche parole siete due disperse del naufragio della Charlotte…  
..non capisco, visto che avevate un cellulare come mai non vi siete messe in contatto prima ? “

“ la Signora Collins non lo sapeva…”

“ e come mai non gliel'ha detto ? “

“per adesso..preferisco non rispondere alle sue domande ,sono americana…lo faro’ solo in presenza di un diplomatico del mio Paese…”

“ come desidera, ma la sua storia non regge..e’ pregata di non allontanarsi dall'Ospedale..”

“ e dove vuole che vada …”

“ Signorina Woods, la prego mi segua… voglio dare una controllata alla sua gamba..sta’ sanguinando..”  
aveva detto il Dottor Jamping, sopraggiungendo all'improvviso,togliendo momentaneamente Lexa dai suoi impicci

“ la Signora Collins ha un braccio fratturato ed una forte commozione cerebrale…  
purtroppo la TAC ha rilevato la presenza di un grosso ematoma…per adesso le abbiamo solo potuto immobilizzare il braccio .. e somministrarle i farmaci del caso   
ordini della madre ,la Dottoressa Griffin, che a quanto pare e’ un ottimo neurochirurgo.. e che arrivera’ domattina con il genero….”  
aveva detto l’uomo ,mentre le medicava il polpaccio   
“temo che dovro’ ricucirla da capo …la sua ferita e’ praticamente aperta..”

“ capisco, faccia pure …ma dopo posso vederla ?”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e l'aria miserabile  
“ la prego…se si dovesse svegliare .. sara' probabilmente confusa..”

“ va bene, puo’ rimanere con lei fino al momento dell’arrivo dei parenti ,ma non dica a nessuno che le ho dato io il permesso...  
ad istinto direi che lei e' molto legata alla Signora...”

“ si...grazie della sua comprensione..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa, con la morte nel cuore…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beh... questa volta .. non posso dire buona lettura....
> 
> scusami Alex75.... :(((


	34. XXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arriva Finn :((

Erano passate piu’ di tre ore da quando Lexa aveva visto scomparire la sua Clarke ,nel pronto Soccorso del piccolo Ospedale e la sua ansia era continuata a crescere a dismisura  
“ Signorina Woods c’e’ una chiamata per lei…”  
aveva detto un’infermiera, facendo trasalire la sconvolta brunetta

“ sono papa’ , tesoro non sai come sono felice di poter riascoltare la tua voce.. “

“ ciao Gustus… anch’io…sono contenta di sentirti…”

“ ascolta ho poco tempo, io e la mamma siamo in aeroporto, stiamo venendo a prenderti ..”

“ grazie..  
aveva detto Lexa con un fil di voce, senza grandi entusiasmi

“ Alexandria…dal tono della tua voce non mi sembri molto felice di tornare a casa…”

“ ascoltami bene papa’, qualunque cosa ti diranno di me … non crederci…”  
aveva fatto in tempo a dire la brunetta ,prima che la linea cadesse e la conversazione telefonica fosse bruscamente interrotta

“ Signorina, venga, l’accompagno ..hanno appena portato la sua amica in camera… “

Vedere la sua Clarke col viso così pallido ,attaccata ai monitor ,con i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri chiusi , che giaceva immobile in quel letto bianco...  
aveva dato il colpo di grazia alla provata brunetta

“ amore mio, ti prego svegliati … fallo per me ..”  
le aveva mormorato ,tra le lacrime,afferrando delicatamente la sua mano molle   
“ non puoi farmi questo …”

“ per favore..Clar ke….torna da me ..”  
aveva continuato a sussurrarle , mentre accarezzava delicatamente i suoi capelli biondi

“ ti amo …  
ti prego amore…guardami ..”

“ si calmi Signorina , purtroppo temo che non la possa sentire..”  
aveva detto il Dottor Jamping, che nel frattempo era silenziosamente entrato nella stanza..

“ no ! ..lei mi ascolta sempre… “

“ per la scienza medica e’ improbabile , comunque sono venuto per avvisarla che ..purtroppo rileggendo la TAC , abbiamo rilevato anche la frattura del coccige  
inoltre…nel canale rettale della Signora Collins…sono state rinvenute tracce di sperma”

“ oh…si,capisco… sono nata così..…una donna, con gli attributi genitali di un uomo…"

“ ehm, si piu' o meno,capisco…  
ma forse , a questo punto,sarebbe meglio che lei si cercasse subito un buon avvocato…prima dell’arrivo del Signor Collins… e della madre “

“ ..l’unica persona con cui vorrei parlare e’ Clarke …”

“ non sia così testarda Signorina Woods..non capisco il motivo della sua rassegnazione…finira’ col pagarla cara..”

“ .. la ringrazio …non si preoccupi per me...  
l’unica cosa che adesso vorrei e’ che lei aprisse i suoi meravigliosi occhi azzurri ..”

“perlomeno mi faccia capire il motivo per cui… sto’ rischiando di perdere il mio lavoro…”

“ stia tranquillo, non lo diro’ a nessuno …e’ una situazione complicata..  
amo questa donna ,piu’ della mia vita…e faro’ di tutto pur di non compromettere la sua …  
l’unica cosa che m’importa davvero e’ che si svegli … e che possa avere un futuro felice..”

 

“ ho capito...ma ci pensi bene…   
ora vado, vi lascio da sole, il mio turno e’ finito…spero di rivederla.. “

“ non credo, comunque…conoscerla e’ stato un vero piacere …. grazie ”

*****************************************************************************************

“ hai sentito cos’ho detto al Dottore ? ..sei libera… non ti devi preoccupare...  
svegliati…voglio solo che tu sia felice….anche senza di me ..”  
aveva mormorato Lexa, nell’orecchio dell’ancora incosciente biondina

// oh amore si, ti ho sentito..e vorrei tanto poterlo fare..ma non ci riesco..//  
avrebbe voluto dirle Clarke se solo fosse stata in grado di aprire gli occhi

“ non m’ importa dove andrai o cosa farai della tua vita..  
Io…non smettero’ mai di amarti …”

// ma no Lexa .. anch’io ti amo…ho deciso…voglio te //  
avrebbe tanto voluto sussurrarle la biondina se fosse riuscita a smettere di guardare tutto dall'alto

“ tra poche ore…mi porteranno via da te..ma non aver paura, andra’ tutto bene…  
Io, saro’ sempre con te…”

// ti prego , stupida testarda, non lo fare..//  
avrebbe voluto gridarle l’immobile Clarke se fosse stata capace di muovere le labbra

“ prima che questo accada ti prego amore  
guardami ancora una volta, con quegli occhi che mi lasciano senza fiato….  
togli l’aria dai miei polmoni e fammi sprofondare nell’azzurro del tuo cielo..”  
aveva detto alla fine Lexa,con tono di voce disperato , mentre guardava il volto pallido del suo amore

Per Clarke riuscire a fare uscire quella piccola lacrima dall’angolo del suo occhio sinistro aveva significato ricadere nel buio totale dell’incoscienza

“ sono qui, vicino a te… non piangere ..ora metto un attimo la testa sulla tua mano  
così potrai sentirmi .. e dormire tranquilla.."  
aveva sussurrato da ultimo la brunetta ,prima di chiudere i suoi stanchi occhi verdi e cadere nell'oblio del sonno

*************************************************************************

“ …maledetta perversa, puttana ! … non la toccare ! …allontanati subito da lei ! guarda cosa le hai fatto ! “  
aveva gridato Finn , quand’era entrato nella stanza della moglie, alle prime luci dell’alba,prima di gettarsi come un folle sulla disorientata brunetta

“ si calmi Signor Collins …non si sporchi le mani..ci penso io a levarle di torno…quest’essere immondo ”  
aveva detto l’Agente Francis, con una smorfia di disgusto,mentre tirava fuori le manette

“ Signorina Woods, la dichiaro in arresto con l’accusa di aver rapito e violentato la Signora Clarke Collins …ha il diritto di….”  
dopo di che, Lexa non aveva neanche sentito il resto delle parole di rito   
l’unica cosa che era riuscita a fare era di dire all'assente biondina  
“ non aver paura Clar ke… stai per tornare a casa…”

Poi quand’era sul punto di essere portata via si era quasi scontrata con l'arrivo della trafelata Abby  
“ ..la scongiuro..salvi.. sua figlia … “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta alla sconvolta donna,quando i loro sguardi ,per un secondo,si erano incrociati

“ un attimo, Agente …prima che la portiate nel posto che si merita..devo chiederle una cosa …"  
aveva detto la Dottoressa Griffin, con aria assente

“ non mi sembra di conoscerla…”

“ infatti, mi chiamo Alexandria Woods..”

“ non me ne’ frega niente di sapere il suo nome… quello che mi deve dire e’ ..come Diavolo ha fatto a capire che sono la madre di Clarke…”

“ si , comprendo la sua rabbia….   
.. e’ stato facile… dal colore dei suoi occhi…sono azzurri, proprio come quelli di sua figlia..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, prima di essere trascinata via

**************************************************************

6 ore dopo

“ ho fatto tutto quanto era possibile , con i mezzi di quest’Ospedale….  
puoi organizzare il suo rientro…adesso , Clarke,perlomeno e’ in grado di viaggiare…decidero’ cosa fare ,quando saremo a Los Angeles…  
aveva detto Abby a Finn, quand’era uscita dalla sala operatoria, dopo che si era tolta la mascherina

 

“ sono arrivati i suoi genitori… ha cinque minuti ..”  
aveva detto il secondino a Lexa, prima di aprire la cella in cui era rinchiusa da ore…

“ Alexandria !... stai bene ? “  
le aveva subito domandato Anya , accarezzandole le mani incatenate , con gli occhi pieni di lacrime

“tesoro, non c’e tempo dimmi la verita’ .. ti conosco troppo bene..  
lo so’ che non hai fatto niente di male ..”  
aveva detto Gustus guardando teneramente gli umidi occhi verdi della figlia

“ non piangere mamma …sono contenta di vederti, papa’…”

“ per favore, rispondi alla domanda di tuo padre…”  
aveva farfugliato Anya con aria preoccupata

“ e va bene….  
mi sono innamorata di Clarke ,una donna sposata… ci siamo conosciute sulla Charlotte..attualmente e’ ricoverata in Ospedale che lotta tra la vita e la..morte…  
mentre io sono qui …a non fare niente...”

“ amare una donna sposata non e’ un crimine… lei ti contraccambia? ”

“ credo di si…. ma non voglio dire cose che possono rovinarle la vita…  
quand'eravamo sole su quell'isoletta, lontane da tutto e tutti.. era facile amarsi  
lei adesso e’ incosciente, fragile…. non puo' dire quello che vuole....devo proteggerla….  
percio’ per adesso giuratemi che non farete niente…”

“ se e’ quello che desideri….avrai tutto il nostro supporto..”  
aveva farfugliato Anya, guardando intensamente il suo ex marito

“ certamente, aspetteremo che …la tua Clarke …stia meglio e poi vedremo il da farsi…"  
stava dicendo Gustus ,quand'era arrivata la guardia carceraria   
“ tempo scaduto ! “

“ cerca di mangiare e di riposare un po’…. sei pallida….   
torneremo a trovarti,appena sara’ possibile, non ti lasceremo da sola..nel frattempo contatteremo un legale e l’ambasciata americana ..  
naturalmente nel rispetto delle tue decisioni…”   
aveva detto l'uomo alla figlia, mentre la stavano gia' portando via

 

“ devo chiederle un favore … “  
aveva detto Abby , quand'era entrata nel piccolo Studio del Dottor Jamping

“ ...certo, mi dica…”

“ ..tra venti minuti partiremo per Los Angeles… non ho tempo…  
vorrei che lei facesse sapere alla Signorina Woods che mia figlia e' stabile e che presto stara’ meglio …  
lo so’ cosa pensa… ma l’unica persona che potrebbe chiarire la situazione..in questo momento non puo’ farlo…   
ma, quello che so’ per certo...e’ che mia figlia non era felice del suo matrimonio..”

“ le confesso che , nonostante le apparenze… nutro anch’io dei dubbi..  
..avrebbe dovuto vedere lo strazio della Signorina Woods , sentire come le parlava e con che occhi la guardava   
..saro’ felice di portarle il suo messaggio”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da leggere..con pazienza...


	35. XXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke,si sveglia e..

Carcere di Rurutu’ ore 17

“ devo vedere la Signorina Woods, e’ una mia paziente.. devo medicarle una brutta ferita..”  
aveva detto il Dottor Jamping, all'arcigno Agente Francis…

“ ..non capisco come faccia a preoccuparsi della salute di un essere così .. spregevole…”

“ primo,perche’ sono un dottore …. secondariamente , perche' credo che tutte le persone siano innocenti ….fino a prova contraria “

 

“ oh, non pensavo proprio di rivederla “  
aveva detto Lexa ,quando aveva visto entrare nella sua cella ,il giovane medico

“ sono venuto a vedere come sta’, ed a controllare la sua ferita..”

“sto' bene, piuttosto mi dica di lei, per favore…. come sta’ ..?

“ se mi lasciava finire,ho un messaggio da parte della Dottoressa Abby Griffin..”

“ la prego,mi scusi..”

“ in questo momento la Signora Collins sta’ volando verso Los Angeles  
sua madre mi ha chiesto di riferirle che per ora, e’ stabile ,ma presto stara’ meglio..”

“ oh …grazie…pensavo che mi odiasse…”

“ non credo proprio la Dottoressa ha i suoi dubbi, come del resto ne'... ho anch’io…”

“ ..ne’ abbiamo gia’ parlato… aspettero’ che Clar ke si svegli…e che decida cosa fare di noi..  
in fondo tra il marcire in una prigione polinesiana e l’idea di vivere , nel mondo,senza Clarke…per me…non e’ che ci sia così tanta differenza…..”

“... deve amarla moltissimo, se…e’ disposta a sacrificare persino la sua liberta’…   
non mi sono mai innamorato, non sono in grado di comprenderla .. fino in fondo  
ma penso che lei sia troppo giovane e bella per rinunciare così facilmente al suo futuro..”

“prima di lei...ho conosciuto centinaia di donne e me ne’ sono scopata parecchie…  
ma, nessuna di loro e’ riuscita a farmi sentire come mi fa sentire lei  
Clarke..e’ la mia persona, la mia casa ..e’ il posto dove vorrei poter sempre tornare…. “

“ oh ! ...questo lo capisco, per certi versi , nonostante tutto, la invidio…”

“ Dottore, lei possiede un animo gentile, sono sicura che prima o poi anche lei incontrera’ ...la sua persona ..se lo merita…. “

********************************************************************************************

21 aprile Los Angeles, Ucla Healthcare ore 8

“ stai tranquillo Finn, sto’ andando a riprendermi mia figlia.. ”  
aveva detto Abby all'ansioso uomo ,prima di entrare in Sala operatoria

 

Ore 6, Prigione di Rurutu’  
Lexa aveva aperto gli occhi con la sensazione di essere nel posto sbagliato e quando gli aveva richiusi aveva visto uno dei tanti volti di Clarke…   
in quel momento era quello, di quando aveva paura…  
< sono con te amore, vedrai, andra’ tutto bene …..>

************************************************************************************

Los Angeles ore 13

“ Cristo ! cominciavo a preoccuparmi ! “  
aveva detto Finn , alla suocera, quand'era finalmente uscita dalla porta della Sala Operatoria  
“ ..come sta ‘? “

“ abbastanza bene, come ben sai,mia figlia e’ una donna forte…ho rimosso l’ematoma e le ho rimesso a posto il braccio…   
ora non ci rimane che aspettare il suo risveglio…”

 

Prigione di Rurutu’, ore 11

Lexa aveva ricominciato a respirare senza affanno , solo da qualche minuto ,quando era arrivata la Guardia carceraria   
“Signorina, ha ..una visita “

“ non ci posso credere ! …come sta ?“  
aveva esclamato l'incredula brunetta, quando aveva visto il Comandante John 

“ oh, io, sto’ bene….dimmi di te, invece…come te la cavi in questo posto ?”

“ sopravvivo…in attesa di tempi migliori…”

“Alexandria, credevo che fossi… morta….   
e io non sono mai stato bravo con le parole  
quindi, visto che sei viva e nei guai…e che per le celebrazioni...dovremo aspettare ….   
dimmi..cosa posso fare per te ? “

“ aiuta i miei genitori...sono distrutti….e vedi se riesci a farmi avere notizie di Clarke..”

“ alla fine non ce l’avete fatta... a non innamorarvi…”

“ no… oh almeno io non ci sono riuscita…”

“ va bene Alexandria ,….lei adesso, dov’e’ ?…”

“ Los Angeles, probabilmente ricoverata all’Ucla….”

*********************************************************************

Los Angeles, ore 16

“ Lexa … “  
era la prima parola che aveva mormorato Clarke, quando si era risvegliata ..  
poi i suoi occhi azzurri avevano cercato di mettere a fuoco … e quello che aveva visto, glieli aveva fatti richiudere in fretta

“ principessa ! finalmente ti sei svegliata ! “  
le aveva detto il marito ,con voce gioiosa

“ Lexa.. dove sei..”  
aveva cercato di dire ancora la biondina , con tono di voce ansioso

“ tranquilla …sei al sicuro…. quell'orrenda specie di donna ,non potra’ piu’ farti del male “  
le aveva detto l’uomo, con tono rabbioso

“ dove sono ? “

“ a casa, a Los Angeles… in Ospedale… hai avuto un piccolo incidente …  
chiamo subito tua madre.. ti ha operata lei...sara’ così contenta di vedere che ti sei svegliata..”

 

“ sono così felice tesoro, ero a pezzi... credevo di averti persa per sempre…  
...come ti senti ? “  
le aveva farfugliato Abby, quando l’aveva vista , mentre le accarezzava la mano…

“ mi fa un po' male la testa … e non riesco a mettere a fuoco….”

“ sono gli effetti dell’anestesia…. vedrai che presto passeranno…”

“ mamma… ho bisogno di te…”

“ dimmi tesoro ..sono qui…”

“ da sola…”

“ Finn , potresti andare a prendere i risultati della sua Tac, post intervento….dovrebbero essere pronti”

“ si, vado subito…”

“ siamo sole ..”

“ mamma dov’e’ Lexa..? “

“ se ti riferisci alla Signorina Woods.. e’ ancora in Polinesia ..”

“ perche’..non e’ qui ..con me ?   
l'ultima volta che l'ho vista, non riuscivo a muovermi … la guardavo dall'alto…e non potevo fare niente..  
lei era così preoccupata… voglio rassicurarla, dirle che sto’ bene…”

“ Clarke , non so’ come dirtelo…”

“ oh mio Dio, le e’ successo qualcosa ? “  
aveva detto la biondina ,cercando di alzarsi dal letto

“ fermati ! non ti puoi muovere… hai subito un trauma cerebrale ed hai due fratture…  
… sta’ bene..ma e’…. rinchiusa nel Carcere di Rurutu’….”

“ non e’ possibile, Lexa non farebbe mai del male a nessuno.. mi ha salvato per due volte la vita…”

“ ...e’ accusata di averti rapito e…violentato…”

“ no ! ..devo andare subito da lei ! “

“ tesoro, non puoi, ma se mi spieghi, saro’ felice di poterti aiutare…”

“ oh , non capiresti mai …mamma…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime

 

“ ecco qui, ho i risultati della TAC..”  
aveva detto Finn, rientrando nella stanza  
“ mi sembrano..buoni…”

“ oh principessa..perche’ piangi ? lo so’ dovrai avere tanta pazienza ..ma con tanta fisioterapia, tornerai quella di prima…  
e presto la Signorina Woods sara’ solo un brutto ricordo… vedrai,il mio amore ti fara’ passare tutto ..”  
aveva appena finito di dire l'uomo, quando l'allarme del monitor di Clarke aveva iniziato a suonare 

“ la frequenza cardiaca e’ in aumento…”  
stava dicendo Abby, quando la biondina aveva cominciato a vomitare

“ guardami Clarke ! ti prego fidati di me… sono cambiata , ascoltami !..non sei da sola “  
le aveva detto la madre con tono di voce rassicurante…

“ Finn, le tue parole l’hanno fatta agitare…non le avevo ancora detto ..dei tempi lunghi della sua riabilitazione  
per favore, anche se capisco le tue buone intenzioni, lasciaci da sole…torna tra mezz'ora,dalle il tempo di digerire la sua situazione....”

“ Clarke, lo so’ che il tuo matrimonio non ti rende felice..mi dispace di non avertelo detto prima..”  
aveva cercato di dire Abby, mentre cercava di ripulirla, non appena era rimasta sola con lei

“ mamma ... io amo Lexa… e non penso proprio di poter vivere senza di lei…  
non mi ha rapito, mi ha salvato  
non mi ha violentato, abbiamo fatto l’amore ,perche’ la volevo…”

“ non capisco…e’ una donna..”

“si, ma e’ anche un uomo,….e’ nata così, e'un’ermafrodita..  
... per quanto tempo sono stata …incosciente…”

“ due giorni..”

“mi stai dicendo che Lexa ,per colpa mia,e’ in prigione da due giorni ?”

“ non ti agitare...e non e’ colpa tua…”

“ si che e’ colpa mia…sono stata una stupida, non dovevo salire su quella palma …”

“ non essere così impietosa con te stessa …  
.. mi sembra che stai gia' pagando a caro prezzo il tuo errore.. ti ci vorranno mesi di duro lavoro per tornare ad essere piu’ o meno quella di prima…”

“ quanti mamma ? “

“ almeno due per tornare ad essere autosufficiente…ed altri quattro per riuscire a muoverti come prima.."

“ non ho tutto questo tempo…”

“ ascolta dobbiamo affrontare una cosa per volta... credo che far liberare Lexa sia prioritario ..  
ma questo, lo sai, fara’ scoppiare il tuo matrimonio…. sei pronta ?”

“... si ! mamma, anche se sono a pezzi e non la potro’ vedere per mesi…sono pronta “

“ allora chiamo subito Raven…avremo bisogno anche del suo aiuto….”

*************************************************************************************

Rurutu’, ore 15  
“ Signorina Woods, domattina alle 11, il Giudice , esaminera’ la sua richiesta per ottenere la liberta’ condizionata…”

“ si, grazie…”  
aveva detto la brunetta senza grandi entusiasmi , ricordandosi le parole che il suo avvocato le aveva detto solo qualche ora prima  
< a meno che lei non dica che la Signora Collins e’ rimasta con lei di sua’ spontanea volonta’  
e che il rapporto sessuale era consensuale , sono quasi certo che il Giudice fissera’ una cauzione altissima …>

**************************************************************

22 aprile ore 11

“ visto l’assenza di precedenti, ma considerando la gravita’ delle accuse…stabilisco una cauzione di 500.000 $...  
in caso contrario , stabilisco che l’imputata, in attesa del suo processo, sia trasferita nel Carcere di Papeete 

“ ma Signor Giudice, e’ una cifra enorme considerato che tutte le accuse sono basate essenzialmente su prove deduttive,   
di fatto non abbiamo neanche i risultati del DNA…   
ed inoltre tutte le accuse potrebbero facilmente venire a mancare nel caso in cui la persona lesa dichiarasse la sua consensualita’…”

“ stia zitto ...va bene Signor Giudice … accetto le sue decisioni…”  
aveva detto Lexa, interrompendo il tentativo di difesa del suo avvocato

“ avanti il prossimo! “  
aveva detto l’uomo ,dopo che aveva battuto sul suo tavolo, l’odioso martello

“ aspetti Signor Giudice… ho un atto nuovo da farle vedere… e’ arrivato 5 minuti fa da Los Angeles…la prego di considerarlo…”  
aveva detto il Comandante John, entrando nell’aula…come una furia..

“ mi faccia vedere…”

“ prego l’avvocato della difesa ed il procuratore di avvicinarsi…al banco…”  
aveva detto l’anziano uomo,dopo che aveva letto il documento

“ la Signora Collins sta' meglio, ha ripreso conoscenza ..ed ha ritirato tutte le accuse …  
la sua cliente e' libera di tornare a casa...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> primi spiragli di luce...


	36. XXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa e' a casa...

tre giorni dopo, 25 aprile

UCLA di Los Angeles

“ mamma ! ..perche’ mi gira così tanto la testa e non riesco a stare in equilibrio “  
aveva chiesto Clarke alla madre, con aria terrorizzata, dopo che avevano provato a farla alzare dal letto...

“ tesoro, lo so’ che e’ dura ,ma queste sono le conseguenze dell’ematoma cerebrale…  
sei un dottore , non ti servono ulteriori informazioni per capire…  
per fortuna, come ben sai, il cervello umano ha immense capacita’ di riprogrammarsi …  
a questo proposito, tra poco verra’ a visitarti il Dottor Marcus Kane, un mio amico e collega..  
sul piano riabilitativo e’ un genio …ti spieghera’ in dettaglio cosa ti aspetta ..”

“ mamma e’ troppo,non ce la posso fare…   
Finn mi tormenta , il mio corpo non funziona.. e messa così non potro’ vedere Lexa per chissa’ quanto tempo..  
lei non lo sa nemmeno che ho scelto lei …avevo deciso di dirglielo proprio il giorno del mio incidente ”

“ non dire così…ce la farai, ne’ sono sicura.. e potrai sempre contare su di me.. …  
chiedi a Raven di andare a parlare con Lexa …sono certa che sara’ felice di aiutarti…  
per quanto riguarda Finn, invece, devi avere pazienza ed accettare il fatto che lui, in buona fede, credeva che il vostro fosse un matrimonio felice…”

“ .. solo perche’ e’ talmente preso da se stesso da non vedere gli altri… me compresa.."

“ e’ solo un uomo che pensa che tenere tutto sotto controllo , programmarsi… sia il modo migliore di vivere….  
..un tempo lo pensavo anch’io…ma la morte di Jack e la tua scomparsa, mi hanno fatto capire che non e’ così…   
e' troppo tardi per rimediare con tuo padre... ma ,per fortuna, sono ancora in tempo .. con te..”

*******************************************************************************************************************  
Portland 

“ no mamma , sto’ bene ,tranquilla , non serve che vieni …  
tra poco passa a prendermi papa’…. mi porta lui a controllare la ferita “  
aveva detto Lexa alla preoccupata Anya che l’aveva chiamata ,prima di accompagnare a scuola Aden, il suo fratellastro…

“ buongiorno Alexandria, dormito bene ?”  
le aveva chiesto Gustus, una mezz'oretta dopo, quando la brunetta era salita a bordo della sua auto 

“ abbastanza…non avere notizie di Clarke… mi rende irrequieta…”

“ capisco, ma sono sicuro che presto si fara’ sentire…”

“ e come ? non sa niente di me… ed io non posso andare da lei… per quanto ne' so io, magari sta’ cercando di rimettere a posto il suo matrimonio..”  
aveva amaramente constatato la brunetta, guardando fuori dal finestrino

“ ti ha tirato fuori dai guai....  
e poi ,il vero amore, non conosce ostacoli , abbi fede..”

“ lo spero tanto , papa’.. e grazie…”

“ di niente, sei mia figlia.. “

 

“ Gustus’ fermati ! “  
aveva esclamato Lexa ,un’oretta dopo, quando il padre la stava riaccompagnando a casa, dopo che il loro medico di famiglia le aveva controllato la ferita

// cercasi apprendista //  
C’era scritto sul cartello stradale della Blake Garden , una grandissima serra 

“ aspettami qui…”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,prima di entrare nella grande struttura ricoperta di teli di plastica trasparenti

“ buongiorno , mi chiamo Alexandria Woods…sono qui per via..del cartello…”

“ oh, si …capisco…. e’ la decima persona che ,da stamattina, entra ed esce come una furia ..da questo posto  
comunque io sono Octavia Blake….la proprietaria , operaia e tutto fare di questo impero floreale…”  
aveva detto la giovane donna, guardando Lexa ,con i suoi occhi blu’  
e senza smettere di travasare nei vasetti delle magnifiche Viole del Pensiero

“ li avra’ spaventati con il suo sguardo feroce ..”  
aveva sarcasticamente commentato la brunetta

“ non credo… piuttosto hanno avuto paura di lavorare …qui si comincia alle 7 …e si lavora sodo fino alle 16…, con un’ora di pausa ”

“ uhm…piu’ o meno lo stesso orario dei fiori….  
adoro alzarmi presto per vedere i colori dell’alba …”  
aveva detto Lexa con aria seria  
“ la verita’ e’ che ho bisogno di lavorare e di non pensare troppo alla mia complicata vita “

“ oh..allora siamo in due ..”  
aveva detto Octavia ,abbozzando una specie di sorriso

“ hai qualche esperienza ? “

“ sono un marinaio, ma teoricamente conosco tutti i fiori..il mio sogno e’ sempre stato quello di creare degli ibridi…”

“ mi piacciono le persone ambiziose… e complicate  
ci vediamo domattina..alle 7 …. per quanto concerne il salario ti dovrai dare pazienza.. sono praticamente sul lastrico..”  
aveva detto la giovane, con tono di voce ironico

“ perfetto… in questo momento , i soldi sono l’ultimo dei miei problemi..”

“ portati gli stivali di gomma e vestiti comoda…ci sara’ da sporcarsi…”  
aveva urlato Octavia , mentre la brunetta stava uscendo dalla serra

“ allora ? “  
le aveva chiesto Gustus , quando Lexa era risalita in auto

“ forse ho trovato un lavoro, potresti prestarmi la tua auto di riserva, perlomeno fino a che non mi tolgono questi stupidi punti.... non posso guidare la mia moto…”

********************************************************************************************************

“ l’unico Woods che ho trovato sull'elenco telefonico di Portland e’ quello di un certo Gustus ..”  
aveva detto Raven , dopo aver navigato a lungo, con il suo PC

“ non mi ricordo….”

“ per via della botta alla testa o perche’ la tua spasimante non ti ha mai detto il nome dei suoi parenti ? “

“ so solo che i suoi genitori si sono separati… e che sua madre si e’ fatta un’altra famiglia… ha pure un fratellastro ..”

“ le piacciono i pub, le discoteche …i piano bar …?

“ non lo so’, Raven , non abbiamo mai parlato di queste cose.. eravamo su un’isoletta..”

“ si, a scopare dalla mattina alla sera…”

“ ma no ! ..andavamo anche a pesca, a raccogliere la frutta … i tuberi… facevamo l’olio di cocco ..”  
aveva elencato Clarke con aria sognante

“ mio Dio ! …non ci posso credere che ..”  
aveva cominciato a dire la moretta ,prima di scoppiare a ridere

“ che cosa ? “

“ che la mia migliore amica…quella che adesso mi sta davanti con la testa che assomiglia a quella di un fachiro indiano   
quella che diceva che ... < ma cosa dici.... scopare bene... non e’ così..importante .. >  
sia caduta da una palma da cocco dopo aver fatto sesso anale …”

“ smettila ..non essere così triviale...era la prima volta…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

“ ok… non divaghiamo… in fondo a Portland vivono solo 585,876 persone..  
per una come me, trovare Lexa sara’ uno scherzo…”  
aveva detto alla fine l’amica di Clarke, cercando di sdrammatizzare la situazione

“ aspetta forse mi e’ venuto in mente un modo per conoscere l’indirizzo di Lexa..  
prova a vedere cosa dice Google sull'equipaggio della Charlotte , avranno pur scritto qualcosa ,dopo il suo naufragio

Raven aveva appena iniziato a digitare sul motore di ricerca quando era arrivato Finn…

“ ora vado, ci vediamo piu’ tardi ..”  
aveva detto subito la moretta, guardando la biondina con aria dispiaciuta

************************************************************

“ come ti senti oggi ..principessa ? “  
aveva detto l’uomo in camice verde  
“ sarei venuto prima, ma avevo tre interventi programmati

“ oh , tranquillo, tanto non posso andare da nessuna parte..”

“ gia’, capisco…non vedi l’ora di raggiungere quella sgualdrina …”

“ non fare così Finn… non peggiorare la situazione… Lexa non se lo merita..”

“ l’avevo capito subito che sarebbe stata una fonte di guai..non mi e’ mai piaciuta.. o piaciuto…pensare che mia moglie se la faccia con una specie di trans mi disgusta..”

“ e’ nata così…. e mi sono innamorata di lei ,fine della questione, devi fartene una ragione…”

“ cos’e’ ti scopa meglio di me ? oppure il fatto che e’ anche donna ha risvegliato i tuoi istinti perversi..  
...ti rovinera’ la vita .. e se non lo fara' lei ..ci pensero' io.. intanto ti faro’ cacciare da quest’Ospedale,in fondo ti hanno preso solo perche’ eri mia moglie…”

“ basta così, Signor Collins ..la prego di lasciare in pace la mia paziente… metterla sotto stress non migliora la sua salute … e neanche la sua..."  
aveva detto il Dottor Kane, dopo che era entrato nella stanza

“ torni , piu’ tardi… quando avra’ sbollito la sua rabbia …”

“ si vado, ma non finisce qui..”  
aveva detto Finn , con tono di voce astioso, prima di andarsene via

“ mi dispiace Clarke, non sono riuscito a venire prima, sono Marcus… l’uomo che rimettera’ a posto il tuo corpo…”

“ grazie… di avermi tolto dall’impiccio…. il Dottor Collins non riesce a farsene una ragione… mi scusi un attimo..  
aveva detto la biondina ,prima di prendere dei bei respiri profondi  
" ecco fatto , adesso, ha la mia totale attenzione.... mi dica, come fara' a rimettermi in piedi …in 60 giorni ”

" come prima cosa, dandomi del tu..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura  
> e grazie dei kudos !


	37. XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke inizia la fisioterapia e Lexa sta' trovando un'amica

4 giorni dopo, 29 aprile  
UCLA, di Los Angeles

< il Dottor Collins.. e’ pregato di recarsi con urgenza nella stanza 311 >  
aveva detto una voce femminile negli altoparlanti interni dell’Ospedale

“ ora devo andare, principessa, il lavoro mi chiama..ma,non ti preoccupare, tornero’ a farti visita…piu’ tardi “  
aveva detto Finn, con aria beffarda, alla pallida ed esausta Clarke

“ smettila di chiamarmi principessa…lo detesto ! “  
aveva rabbiosamente esclamato la desolata biondina

 

“...cos’e’ che detesti Clarke ? “  
Le aveva chiesto il Dottor Kane, che era entrato giusto in quel momento

“ Finn, non fa che tormentarmi….”

“ capisco…se ti puo’ consolare, io e tua madre abbiamo chiesto d’incontrare i Dirigenti della Struttura ..  
il suo comportamento e’ decisamente anti-professionale… comunque, sei pronta ?  
oggi iniziamo la terapia riabilitativa, tra poco verra’ a prenderti Ontari, per qualche ora lavorerai con lei ... fidati, e' la migliore fisioterapista dell'intera citta'...

 

****************************************************************************  
Portland 

“ muoviti Alexandria, devo consegnarne 100 , prima di mezzogiorno…”  
aveva detto Octavia alla sudata brunetta , che era tutta intenta a travasare nei vasetti le begonie ,piantate nella terra della serra

“ sei una vera tiranna .. perlomeno cerca di darmi.. un’incentivo ”  
aveva borbottato Lexa, prima di spostarsi dietro al collo ,con le sue mani sporche ,la sua lunga treccia di capelli scuri

“ ok, se ci riusciamo ,per la pausa pranzo, ti porto da Harris, e ti faccio assaggiare i migliori hamburger della citta’…nonche'... il caffe’ piu’ buono…”

“ uhm, va bene,affare fatto !...”  
aveva esclamato la brunetta ,mentre distrattamente si puliva una mano sulla pettorina della sua salopette di jeans

“ quanto ti servirebbe per aggiustare i tuoi conti ? “

“ piu’ o meno, 32.324 $.... perche’ sei ricca ?  
aveva detto Octavia , prima di sigillare le prime due casse piene di vasetti di begonia…

“ no, ma ho qualche dollaro da parte e l’assicurazione mi deve 30.000 $, come risarcimento per lo < stress emotivo> patito con l’affondamento della Charlotte…”

“ interessante..magari potremmo parlarne questa sera…a casa di mia madre, avanti ad un buon piatto di lasagne al forno, Indra, e’ d’origine italiana ..le cucina divinamente….”

“ lasciami vedere un attimo nella lista dei miei impegni..  
aveva detto Lexa con aria pensosa  
“...direi che si puo' fare, sei una donna fortunata !…stasera ,per caso,sono libera! "

" si va bene, lupo di mare solitario...."

*****************************************************************************************

“ le assicuro che e’ normale Signora Collins… anzi … devo dire che pensavo di peggio…”  
aveva detto Ontari ,quando Clarke era crollata esausta sulla panca della palestra del Reparto Riabilitativo dell'Ucla

“ per oggi va bene ..cosi’…”  
aveva aggiunto ,mentre le toglieva la ciambella che le aveva messo per proteggere la frattura del coccige  
“ quando torneremo in camera le mettero' del ghiaccio ...  
domani cominceremo gli esercizi visivi e quelli vestibolari, quelli che l’aiuteranno a migliorare il suo equilibrio..”

 

“ Clarke,ho comprato il biglietto , domani vado a Portland…l’indirizzo di casa ce l’ho…ed ho visto la sua foto su internet….e comunque scordarsi dei suoi occhi verdi ..  
mi sembra impossibile... farebbe perdere la testa...anche ad una Santa..."  
aveva detto Raven , un’oretta piu’ tardi,quand'era andata a trovare la sofferente amica

“ smettila ! Lexa e' mia .. l'unica cosa ,che puoi fare ,e' darle... questo…”  
aveva detto Clarke porgendole un foglietto di carta ripiegato  
“ Raven, mi manca da morire …”

“ coraggio, passera’… e recupererete il tempo perduto… a proposito, come va con Finn? “

“ male, quello stronzo si diverte a tormentarmi…ed ogni volta che cerco di sfiorare l’argomento del divorzio …cerca subito di cambiare discorso…”

“ vuoi che ci parli ? “

“ per l’amor del cielo, no ! ..ti conosco anche troppo bene, finiresti con l'insultarlo e…peggioreresti solo la situazione ..”

“ va bene, come vuoi…”

****************************************************************************  
ore 13  
“ prego Dottor Collins, si accomodi ..”  
avevano detto i tre Dirigenti Sanitari dell’Ucla 

“ probabilmente si domandera’ il motivo di questa convocazione…”

“ in effetti…”

“ tra poco lo capira'... prima d'iniziare desidero ricordarle che, per adesso, questo e’ solo un richiamo formale..  
il fatto e' che abbiamo ricevuto delle forti lamentele riguardo al comportamento poco professionale..che sta’ avendo con sua moglie..  
non e’ certo nostra intenzione entrare nel merito delle vostre questioni personali..  
ma..le ricordo che in questo momento deve considerare che la Signora Collins e’ solamente una paziente dell'Ospedale...  
e lei deve comportarsi di conseguenza , e mettere da parte il resto  
Inoltre le ricordo che non deve mai piu' permettersi di parlare a nome della Struttura..  
non spetta a lei decidere se la Dottoressa Clarke Griffin sara' ritenuta idonea a proseguire qui, il suo praticantato  
aveva detto la Dottoressa William, con tono di voce che non ammetteva repliche

“ ho capito, non si ripetera’ piu’…ora,se avete finito , dovrei tornerei dai miei pazienti.."

“ non così in fretta, senza volere ha toccato il secondo punto dei motivi della sua convocazione  
abbiamo ricevuto una denuncia da parte del marito della Signora Strand , ricoverata nella stanza 311, del suo Reparto...  
Dottor Collins, com’e’ potuto accadere che l'intervento di blefaroplastica , eseguito per toglierle le borse che aveva sotto gli occhi, l’abbia resa cieca per sempre ? “  
aveva chiesto il Dottor Fleming, con tono di voce serio

“ non e’ colpa mia, io,ho eseguito perfettamente la mia operazione …  
purtroppo e’ sorta una grave complicanza, una bruttissima infezione…probabilmente causata dalla mancanza d'igiene della sala operatoria ..  
ma non vi preoccupate sono assicurato ! ..l’Ospedale non dovra’ sborsare neanche un centesimo…  
aveva detto Finn, con la sua solita aria arrogante

“ lei sara' anche un ottimo Chirurgo Esteta, ma la sua totale mancanza di < intelligenza emotiva >…e’ veramente disarmante….  
..una donna e' rimasta cieca e lei parla solo di soldi..”  
aveva detto il Dottor Bruges, con tono di voce alterato

“ stia attento….Dottore, un’altra mossa sbagliata e ci sara’ una sospensione…”  
aveva freddamente detto la Dottoressa William  
“ e si ricordi che sua moglie e’ la figlia della Dottoressa Griffin, uno dei piu’ stimati Neurochirurghi del nostro paese..   
mentre lei e' solo uno in mezzo a tanti, trovare un sostituto non sarebbe così complicato.. …”

“ vi prometto che, non ci saranno altre lamentele sul mio conto…”  
aveva detto Finn, alla fine,senza avere il coraggio di guardare negli occhi dei suoi interlocutori ...

************************************************************  
Portland , ore 13  
“ cos’e’ non ti piacciono…saresti la prima “  
aveva detto Octavia osservando lo svogliato masticare di Lexa  
“ no, sono buonissimi…il fatto e’ che, non ho molta fame….”

“ soffri di PTSD, a causa del naufragio o la causa della tua inappetenza e’ ..il classico mal d’amore ?”  
aveva chiesto Octavia, con tono di voce forzatamente scherzoso  
“ nel primo caso non saprei proprio come aiutarti, mentre nell'altro..mi definirei..un’esperta ! “

“ Octavia , per favore..cambiamo discorso…”

“ va bene,non voglio di certo, sembrarti invadente, ma ricorda che in caso cambiassi idea ed avessi voglia di sfogarti… sappi che io ci sono...  
credo di essermi innamorata di tutti gli uomini piu’ stronzi del mondo…”

“ mi dispiace.. e grazie,sei gentile..."  
aveva stancamente mormorato la brunetta, mentre sorseggiava la sua tazza di caffe’ nero bollente  
“ e’ davvero buono..”

“ ok, fine della sosta ! ...sono quasi le 14…tempo di rimettersi all’opera…

**********************************************************

" la tua amica ,deve proprio avere dei seri problemi “  
aveva commentato Indra, quella sera, quando aveva tolto il piatto ancora mezzo pieno di lasagne al forno

“ mi dispiace Signora, erano buonissime…ma ho lo stomaco scombussolato…”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta, con aria imbarazzata

“ insomma mamma, quello che Alexandria, sta’ cercando di dirti e’ che soffre a causa di un’amore non corrisposto..”  
aveva detto Octavia ,con aria complice

“ ... sembrava tutto così vero..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta con aria triste

“ guarda che,se vuoi, puoi parlare... mia madre , in quanto a sfiga con gli uomini, e’ seconda , solo a me .. forse e' una specie di tara genetica  
aveva detto il boss di Lexa , cercando di sdrammatizzare

“ smettila di tormentarla, andate a sedervi nella veranda… così vi porto subito il gelato…”  
aveva detto Indra alla figlia, malmenandole una spalla

 

“ lei si chiama Clarke, e’ una dottoressa, una donna bellissima ed intelligente..   
l’ho conosciuta sulla Charlotte ed ha gli occhi azzurri piu’ belli del mondo …”

“ ..piu’ belli dei miei ? “

“ si ! “  
aveva risposto di getto Lexa  
“ ...scusami, non volevo…”

“ scherzavo..ho capito…”

“ il problema e’ che e’ …infelicemente sposata … con uomo misero e meschino…”

“ la mia ultima conquista si chiamava Roan…diceva di volermi sposare.. e di voler passare il resto della sua vita a coltivare fiori con me ..   
peccato che ,un girno, l’abbia beccato ,per caso, insieme alla moglie ed ai loro tre figli…”

“ sara' meglio che mi versi un altro bicchiere di rum…”  
aveva detto Lexa ,porgendo ad Octavia il suo bicchiere vuoto

*************************************************************************************

“ Clarke, perche’ stai piangendo ?...colpa di Finn ?  
aveva chiesto Abby con aria preoccupata, quando il suo turno in Ospedale era terminato e si era finalmente, potuta permettere di sedersi accanto al letto della figlia

“ no, e’ venuto solo stamattina, poi ,per fortuna,non l’ho piu’ visto …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, mentre si asciugava gli occhi

“ mamma e’ tutto così…difficile…   
non so’ come stare, mi fa male dappertutto … e senza Lexa mi manca l'aria… a volte mi sembra di vivere in un’incubo….”

“ lo so' tesoro, devi cercare di avere pazienza, tra qualche mese .... questo sara' solo un brutto ricordo..  
nel frattempo...ti andrebbe di condividere con la tua vecchia madre.. una bella fetta di dolce ed un bicchiere di succo di frutta ? “   
le aveva chiesto Abby, con occhi lucidi, prima di alzarsi ed aumentare la dose dell’antidolorifico

" si, mamma..."  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , sforzandosi di regalare un sorriso alla stanca madre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	38. XXXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven va da Lexa...

Portland 1 maggio, ore 10

< dove diamine sara’andata ? >  
si era detta una desolata Raven ,dopo aver inutilmente suonato alla porta del numero 1247 di Ne Marine D ..

“ scusi Signora ! sto’ cercando la Signorina Woods… per caso sa’ dov’e’ andata ? “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta ad una vicina di casa ,dall'aria socievole

“ e’ uscita presto, come del resto sta' facendo sempre..da qualche giorno….credo che abbia iniziato a lavorare in una serra ..”  
aveva risposto l’anziana donna ,con tono di voce un po’ squillante…

“ e per caso sa dirmi..il nome della serra ? “

“ oh no, mi dispiace….   
ma a Portland…ce ne’ sono solo tre,se vuole le posso scrivere i nomi e gli indirizzi…”

“ sarebbe veramente gentile….”

“ le conviene chiamare un taxi, purtroppo sono tutte distanti da qui…”  
aveva aggiunto la donna,dopo averle dato un fogliettino di carta

“ grazie ! “  
aveva detto alla fine Raven, mentre prendeva gia' il suo cellulare…

 

“ l’hai trovata ? “  
aveva ansiosamente chiesto Clarke ,quando era riuscita a telefonare all'amica 

“ non ancora,a casa non c’era …pare che abbia cominciato a lavorare in una serra ..ti pare possibile ? “

“ oh si ! ...coltivare i fiori e’ sempre stato il suo sogno nascosto nel cassetto..”

“ ora ti devo lasciare sono arrivata davanti alla prima serra…ti richiamo piu’ tardi…  
rilassati ! ..vai a farti rimettere a posto…”

 

< ..speriamo bene ! ..questa e’ l’ultima ..>  
si era detta Raven, un’oretta piu’ tardi, quando il taxi l’aveva lasciata davanti all'entrata della Blake Garden

“ buongiorno !..”  
aveva detto la giovane , a voce alta, una volta che era entrata nel grande vivaio, e non aveva visto traccia di essere vivente

“ la smetta di urlare, per favore...spaventera' i fiori ! ..siamo qui, a sinistra, in mezzo alle Viole del Pensiero…”  
aveva detto Octavia, con tono di voce leggermente alterato  
“ le dico gia’ che non vendiamo al dettaglio…”  
aveva aggiunto ,mentre la brunetta si avvicinava….

“ non sono in cerca di fiori, anche se ..sono veramente belli..”  
aveva farfugliato Raven, mentre continuava a fissare gli occhi azzurri della giovane donna ,che era improvvisamente emersa dall'immobile distesa viola  
“ vengo da Los Angeles..e sto’ cercando la Signorina Woods…”

“ e cosa vuole da lei..”  
aveva chiesto Lexa , risolvendosi ad alzarsi in piedi per mostrarsi agli occhi della sconosciuta

“ Lexa ! “  
aveva esclamato subito la giovane  
“ la foto di Google non ti rende affatto giustizia….”  
aveva aggiunto ,guardando i suoi incredibili occhi verdi ..

“ chi sei ?..non mi pare di conoscerti…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

“ sono Raven ..un’amica.."

“ di Clar ke ! “  
aveva detto subito Lexa ,senza farla finire di parlare, dopo di che si era tolta i guanti da lavoro e si era velocemente avvicinata   
“mi ha parlato di te…. ti prego, dimmi..come sta ? “

“ scusate l’interruzione ..vado ad annaffiare i ranuncoli..”  
aveva detto Octavia, prima di allontanarsi..avvertendo la tensione della sua aiutante

“ diciamo che ha visto tempi migliori, ma e’ una donna molto forte, sono sicura che presto ,tornera’ ad essere quella di prima….”  
aveva detto Raven, quand'era rimasta sola con la visibilmente emozionata brunetta

“ non mi tenere sulle spine …”

“ quando ti fermi per la pausa pranzo ? perche’… la storia e’ leggermente complicata…”

“ tra mezz’ora…”

“ allora magari, potremmo sederci a parlare…davanti ad un sandwich… e' dalle 8 che sono in viaggio, e non ho neanche avuto il tempo di prendermi un caffe'.. "

 

R < ..trovata ! … e’ decisamente ancora piu’ bella delle tue accurate descrizioni..>  
C< ..come sta ? >  
R< …tutto sommato bene,forse un po’ pallida …tra poco andiamo a mangiarci qualcosa, insieme alla sua boss…una giovane donna dall’aspetto sexy>  
C < :((( .. devo preoccuparmi ? >  
R < ..uhm, non credo proprio… solo a nominare il tuo nome ..le s’illuminano gli occhi   
Ora ti saluto, devo andare >  
C< ..ok, a dopo..>

*************************************************************************************************

“ vengo a Los Angeles, con te…devo vederla, aiutarla , stare con lei..”  
aveva detto Lexa, dopo che Raven le aveva riassunto la situazione di Clarke

“ calmati, non puoi, peggioreresti solo le cose…”

“ non capisco..”  
aveva farfugliato la confusa brunetta,mentre muoveva nervosamente il mento 

“ Clarke non e’ pronta a farsi vedere così…da te…ha bisogno di un po’ di tempo…per recuperare  
inoltre sta’ cercando di convincere quel pezzo di merda di Finn a parlare del loro divorzio...  
sono sicura che se ti vedesse diventerebbe ancora piu’ refrattario ad affrontare la questione ... ”

“ si... posso immaginare ....l’ho conosciuto... e' un uomo arrogante e meschino "  
aveva amaramente constatato Lexa, ripensando all'atteggiamento tenuto dall'uomo nel locale di Bora Bora 

" pensa che persino quando Clarke stentava a parlare..non hai mai smesso di tormentarla.."  
aveva aggiunto Raven, senza riflettere

“ quindi, in poche parole…Clarke… vuole che io me ne’ resti qui..buona…buona …ad aspettare …  
mentre lei affronta tutta da sola la riabilitazione ..e le vigliaccherie di quella specie di uomo..   
no ! non credo proprio di essere in grado di farlo…la amo troppo per starmene qui, ferma senza fare niente…”

“ oh, ci riuscirai, ci pensero’ io a tenerti impegnata…..”  
aveva detto Octavia, intervenendo , per la prima volta, da quando Raven aveva iniziato a parlare

“ non e’ da sola Lexa ..Clarke ..ha me ed il supporto di sua madre..  
e stai sicura che anche lei ti ama e che le manchi da morire..”  
aveva aggiunto l’amica del cuore del suo amore,guardando gli occhi velati della brunetta

“ coraggio,siete sopravvissute ad una tempesta tropicale…. supererete anche questa…  
devi solo avere la pazienza di saper attendere… io tornero’ a trovarti, per aggiornarti e per assicurarmi che questa donna..non si approfitti troppo di te.."  
aveva detto alla fine Raven, guardando gli occhi azzurri di Octavia

“ ah, dimenticavo ..questo e’ per te..da parte di Clarke...”  
aveva aggiunto, porgendole il fogliettino che le aveva dato la biondina

“ che ne’ diresti di venire fare due passi con me ,mentre la Signorina Woods …legge il messaggio del suo amore…”  
aveva detto Octavia, guardando maliziosamente gli occhi scuri di Raven

// amore mio…  
Ho scelto te !…ti voglio ..  
te l’avrei detto prima….se non fossi stata così stupida d’arrampicarmi su una palma  
e così, adesso l’unica cosa che ti posso dire e’ di avere pazienza …  
Aspettami !... ti prego..  
la promessa che ti ho fatto,uscendo dalla nostra grotta…non l’ho dimenticata , anzi ogni giorno che passo lontano da te , aumenta solo la mia sete…  
Ti amo, Clarke //

******************************************************************  
“ ce l’accompagno io...all'aeroporto..”  
aveva detto la boss di Lexa, nel tardo pomeriggio, quand'era arrivata l’ora della partenza di Raven

“ spero di vederi presto…”  
aveva detto la brunetta, a Raven,prima di abbracciarla   
“ e per favore dalle questo…  
aveva aggiunto, mentre le porgeva una piccola busta da lettera , colorata di beige  
“ e baciala per me..sulla fronte”  
aveva mormorato da ultimo, con tono di voce triste

 

“ la prossima volta, cerca di venire, con un po’ piu’ di tempo a disposizione…  
mi piacerebbe farti conoscere Portland e farti assaggiare il mio famoso tiramisu’.. “  
aveva detto Octavia, quand'erano arrivate vicino all'entrata del Terminal delle partenze

“ .. oh, non vedo l’ora ! …la prossima volta cerchero’ di venire per un week end…così anche tu sarai libera…dal lavoro..”  
aveva risposto Raven, guardando un po’ persa gli occhi azzurri della brunetta,dopo di che, non era riuscita a fare a meno, di sfiorarle una mano..

“ meglio che vai….o perderai l’aereo “  
le aveva mormorato Octavia, aggiustandosi nervosamente una ciocca ribelle dei suoi capelli neri

***********************************************************************************************

UCLA , ore 20

“ho fatto piu’ in fretta che potevo, vengo direttamente dall’aeroporto “  
aveva detto Raven, quand'era entrata nella stanza di Clarke

“ ti prego, dimmi…come l’ha presa ….”

“ era gia’ pronta per venire a Los Angeles…. “  
le aveva detto l’amica ,prima di darle un bacio sulla fronte  
“ questo e’ da parte sua…”

“ oh grazie …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, dopo di che aveva chiuso gli occhi, come se cercasse di sentire nelle labbra di Raven ,il sapore di quelle di Lexa

“ ma alla fine ..ha capito….ed accettato che la cosa piu’ giusta da fare ,in questo momento ..e’ aspettare ”

“ si, e’ una donna impulsiva…una delle tante doti che adoro, di lei …  
..come l’hai trovata ? “

“ e’ provata, ha lo sguardo triste… e mangia poco …  
ma, nonostante questo e’ indubbiamente …una donna bellissima e forte ….  
ed i suoi occhi verdi emanano sensualita' e tenerezza..nello stesso momento..”

“ Dio come mi manca ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke, guardando persa il soffitto della stanza

“ e dimmi …com’e’ ..questo vivaio in cui lavora ? e che tipo di persona e’ la sua boss? “

“ e’ grande e pieno di fiori colorati e ..Octavia ,beh, e’ una donna….terribilmente sexy ! “  
aveva esclamato Raven , di getto….senza pensare

“ ...visto i precedenti, questo non mi aiuta… “

“ piantala Clarke … quando Lexa parla di te il suo volto si trasforma….ti assicuro che ha occhi solo per te…”

“ sto’ gia’ pensando che la prossima volta che vado a Portland, rimango lì per un week end  
mi piacerebbe conoscere meglio quella brunetta …. tranquilla...non mi riferisco alla tua ! …”

“ uhm, Raven, mi sorprendi, non credevo che ti piacessero anche le donne ..”

“ ho fatto sesso solo con una studentessa, ai tempi del College… e devo dirti che mi e’ piaciuto da morire…  
purtroppo e’ durata poco, lei era piu’ grande di me ed era all'ultimo anno ...due mesi dopo e' tornata a casa, a New York “

“ salve ragazze !   
aveva detto Abby, entrando nella stanza con i risultati della Tac che Clarke aveva fatto in mattinata..  
“ buone notizie, domani puoi tornare a casa ! …”

“ cos’e..non sei contenta ? “  
aveva chiesto subito la Dottoressa notando l’aria preoccupata della figlia

“ si, certamente... e' solo che mi sgomenta l’idea di dover vedere Finn tutti i giorni .…”

“ lo so’, per questo ho gia’ fatto ripulire la tua vecchia stanza… tranquilla, verrai a stare con me...”

“grazie mamma…”

“ allora Raven… come sta’ l’amore di mia figlia ?”

*****************************************************************************

Erano quasi le 23, quando Clarke aveva finalmente potuto aprire la piccola busta e leggere quello che la brunetta aveva scritto in quel foglietto di carta riciclata 

// amore mio  
ora che so’ che anche tu mi vuoi … riesco a respirare  
aspettarti non sara’ facile, perche’ mi manchi …da morire..  
ma stai tranquilla, perche’ quando arrivera’ il momento .. mi troverai ad attenderti…  
e saro’ immensamente felice di essere la fonte che plachera’ la tua sete……  
ti amo, Lexa //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata..
> 
> e grazie dei Kudos !


	39. XXXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa rivede Raven, e Clarke parla con Finn

10 maggio

“ uhm,amore…ti sento…”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke,con tono di voce roco,quando Lexa le aveva afferrato i fianchi ed aveva cominciato a colpire ripetutamente quel punto leggermente spugnoso della sua vagina, un movimento talmente devastante e preciso da farle piegare le ginocchia 

“ oh !..mio Dio..”  
aveva farfugliato ,mentre cercava di aggrapparsi alle piastrelle scivolose della doccia del bagno della brunetta

“ ..aspetta,amore…”  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio,l’ansimante Lexa ,dopo di che l’aveva presa in braccio ed aveva spinto la sua schiena insaponata contro la parete bagnata  
“va meglio? “ 

“ si…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, mentre asicurava le sue gambe molli intorno il bacino forte della brunetta  
“ ..,piu’ in fretta …sono così vicina  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce arrochito dal desiderio, prima d’iniziare a succhiare il punto pulsante del suo collo 

“ ..voglio godere con te..”  
Le aveva detto la brunetta, quando il suo durissimo membro aveva avvertito il violento pulsare delle pareti vellutate in cui era immerso

"Lexaaa ! "  
aveva gridato Clarke, un attimo prima ,che il suo ventre scivoloso fosse travolto dalle forti convulsioni del suo orgasmo

“ oh, si amore….vengo con te “  
aveva gridato la brunetta, mentre il suo seme riempiva la vagina del suo amore.. 

< Clar ke>  
aveva farfugliato Lexa , svegliandosi di colpo , tutta sudata e sola nel suo piccolo letto  
dopo di che ,nel suo ancora trafelato respirare, aveva spostato le lenzuola 

< Cristo ! > si era detta,qualche minuto dopo, tastando quel liquido appiccicoso che aveva inzuppato i suoi boxer

********************************************************************

“ buongiorno Clarke ! … sei riuscita a riposare ? “  
aveva chiesto Abby, dopo che era entrata nella stanza della figlia

“ un po’ meglio del solito, il coccige comincia a farmi meno male… ma sono veramente stufa di dover dormire solo sul fianco destro….”

“ coraggio, martedì ti togliamo l’ingessatura…così, se tutto va bene, potrai cominciare la riabilitazione del braccio…”

“ mamma, pensi che sia possibile …chiamare Isa per farmi dare un’aggiustata ai capelli ?  
…quando mi guardo nello specchio … mi faccio proprio schifo…  
aveva nervosamente chiesto la biondina , mentre cominciava ad alzarsi dal letto 

“ la ferita e’ quasi del tutto guarita, ma per adesso l’unica cosa che puoi fare e’ accorciarli  
mi dispiace…. per interventi piu’ radicali dovrai aspettare ancora un po’…”  
le aveva risposto Abby , che nel frattempo si era avvicinata alla figlia, pronta per aiutarla 

“ faccio da me…”  
aveva caparbiamente borbottato la biondina stringendo le labbra per lo sforzo

“ oh, non avevo dubbi…”  
aveva farfugliato Abby, mentre assisteva, con gli occhi lucidi, al suo ancora incerto incedere  
“ stai facendo grandi progressi…” 

“ oggi Raven, va a Portland ,da Lexa…mentre io , come sempre, andro’ in Ospedale …  
non so cosa darei per poter salire su quell'aereo, sono passati solo 18 giorni, dall'ultima volta che l’ho vista… e mi sembra un secolo …”  
aveva amaramente constatato Clarke , mentre si avviava verso il bagno… 

“ lo so, non e’ facile … ma , se puo’ consolarti ,ieri sera ha chiamato Finn… mi ha detto di dirti che nel tardo pomeriggio, verra’ a trovarti …per parlare del vostro divorzio…  
e dal tono,meno astioso del solito, della sua voce mi e’ parso finalmente disponibile ….”

“ spero tanto che sia così… sono disposta a rinunciare a tutto... pur di chiudere in fretta la nostra infelice unione ..”

*******************************************************************************************

Quella mattina , per Lexa ,andare a farsi la doccia era stato veramente difficile…  
per certi versi sapeva gia’, che entrare in quel box, dopo il vivido sogno che aveva interrotto il suo breve e travagliato sonno, avrebbe ulteriormente incrementato la sua sofferenza poiche', stare lontana da Clarke, stava diventando sempre piu' difficile...  
probabilmente, se non fosse stato sabato, e se non avesse saputo che alle 10 doveva andare all'aeroporto per prender Raven, avrebbe preferito passare il resto della giornata a gironzolare melanconica nel suo appartamento  
< Dio, come… mi manchi ..>  
si stava dicendo Lexa quando il suo cellulare aveva segnalato l’arrivo di un messaggio 

O < buongiorno ! …ti concedo la mattinata con lei…ma il pomeriggio lo passa con me ! >  
L < ok …boss >  
O < pero’ stasera potremmo mangiarci insieme una pizza ed andare a berci qualcosa al Groove >  
L< ..grazie, ma ho da fare …>  
O< oh si…. immagino…. >  
L < no davvero ! oggi pomeriggio vado a trovare Anya e stasera ceno con Gustus …>  
O< ok , ma dopo ... sei libera.. pertanto, o vieni al Groove ..o veniamo noi, da te…con una bottiglia di rum.. e >  
L < Groove…>

“ wow ! figa ..”  
aveva esclamato Raven ,quando aveva visto la moto di Lexa, una bellissima Yamaha FJ1300A , nera

“ Clarke ..lo sa ?”

“ no… “

“ un altro punto a tuo favore ! ..lei adora le moto…”

“ mettiti il casco, ti porto a prendere un caffe’…così parliamo di cose piu’ importanti ..“  
aveva detto la brunetta , dopo che aveva sistemato la valigetta di Raven ,nella borsa della moto

“ grazie ..”  
aveva semplicemente detto Lexa, una mezz'oretta dopo,quando Raven aveva finito di aggiornarla sulle condizioni di salute della biondina

“ non fare quella faccia…sta’ meglio ! ..e sta facendo di tutto per accelerare i tempi della sua riabilitazione…”  
aveva detto l’amica di Clarke osservando l’aria depressa della brunetta

“ lo so bene che e’ una incredibile testarda…. e che presto stara’ meglio …”

“ allora , cos'e' ..che ti preoccupa ? “

“ Finn.. “

“ ah, si capisco… stasera deve vederlo,pare che sia finalmente pronto a parlare del loro divorzio…vedrai che, la tua Clarke,trovera’ il modo di sistemare anche questa faccenda ”

“ … meglio cambiare discorso…. quell’uomo….non lo sopporto proprio …  
… volevo chiederti un favore….”

“ dimmi ? “

“ ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi a scegliere … un letto nuovo…il mio e’ troppo piccolo…e morbido  
voglio che il sonno di Clarke , quando ...  
va beh, hai capito.... possa essere confortevole .. sull'isola , le doleva sempre la schiena…” 

“ volentieri ! … anche se la scusa e’ un po’ banale…  
sono sicura che i suoi dolori ..non erano dovuti alla durezza del pavimento…”

“ Raven ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta con aria imbarazzata , mentre si mordeva nervosamente un labbro

“ scusami, non volevo…metterti a disagio… ma ….io e Clarke non abbiamo mai avuto segreti…  
so delle tue enormi doti e della vostra sconvolgente intesa sessuale ”

“ spero tanto che la mia boss…trovi presto il modo di tapparti la bocca … sei senza ritegno...”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, con le guance visibilmente arrossite

*******************************************************************************************************

“ lunedì, cominceremo gli esercizi propriocettivi globali , sono fiera di te…  
aveva detto Ontari, alla fine delle due ore di riabilitazione  
“ sono quasi certa che tra un mese , anche questo senso di sfasamento che ancora avverti ,quando cammini, passera’… 

“ grazie ,ma il merito e’ anche tuo…”  
aveva mormorato l'instabile Clarke , prima di uscire dalla palestra per seguire lentamente i passi dell'infermiera che era venuta a prenderla per accompagnarla dal Dottor Kane

“ buongiorno Clarke ! … sono felice di vederti, prego accomodati…”  
le aveva detto l’uomo , con aria sorridente, vedendola entrare nel suo Studio

“ ciao Marcus…piacere di rivederti….”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina, nel suo affanno respirare 

“ sarai stanca, percio’ saro’ breve…. volevo sapere se hai intenzione di continuare qui il tuo praticantato o se ti piacerebbe finire di specializzarti a …Portland …”

“ che domanda ! …. a Portland…da Lexa …”

“ beh magari non da lei…. non mi risulta che possieda un’Ospedale …ma forse potresti farlo al Providence …”  
aveva detto l’uomo con aria benevola

“ sarebbe magnifico…. ma purtroppo, non ho alcun ragionevole motivo da vantare, per chiedere un trasferimento …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,guardando gli occhi scuri di Marcus

“ infatti, non ce l’hai….ma se il primario di Pediatria del Providence .. ti facesse un'offerta ?”

“ e perche’ mai dovrebbe chiedermelo proprio a me ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke, con aria rassegnata

“ perche’ il destino vuole che il Dottor Alec Sprint, il primario, sia il fratello della mia povera moglie e che ,nonostante siano passati tanti anni, siamo sempre rimasti in contatto ..”  
aveva detto l’uomo con tono di voce triste

“ mi dispiace da morire della tua perdita… Abby, mi ha raccontato la tua triste storia….”

“grazie Clarke…. e’ successo tanto tempo fa….  
..vuoi che lo chiamo ? ...e provo a domandarglielo “

“ oh Marcus ..sarebbe stupendo ! “  
aveva entusiasticamente esclamato la biondina ,mentre i suoi spenti occhi azzurri si accendevano di vita

“ bene ! ...consideralo gia’ fatto ! 

**************************************************************************************************

“ no Lexa, questo e’ troppo basso ..”  
aveva detto Raven quando aveva visto il primo letto

“ no , questo e’ troppo essenziale ..”  
aveva borbottato ,dopo il secondo

“ no ...! questo non e’ abbastanza solido…”  
aveva commentato con aria maliziosa , dopo aver visto il terzo

“ ho capito…mi arrendo ! lo ammetto, l'arredamento non e' nelle mie corde....   
negli ultimi anni ho passato così poco tempo a casa.. che non ho mai sentito la necessita' di renderla confortevole ed accogliente..  
ma adesso e' diverso.... percio', per favore, dammi una mano ”  
aveva detto a quel punto la brunetta, con aria rassegnata 

“ Lexa vieni un po’ a vedere”  
le aveva urlato Raven cinque minuti dopo  
“ credo di averlo trovato ! questo …e’ perfetto ! “  
aveva aggiunto ,quando la brunetta l’aveva raggiunta 

“ provalo ! “

“ oh si ! … hai ragione …questo va bene ! ...non e’ troppo grande e sembra comodo e robusto “  
aveva ribadito Lexa ,quando aveva finito di rotolarcisi sopra 

“...e guarda la testata ! .. sono sicura che si adattera’ perfettamente alle vostre perver.. “  
aveva cominciato a dire Raven, prima che Lexa le tappasse la bocca

“ sei una donna impossibile ! ..per fortuna adesso ti porto da Octavia .”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,quand'erano finalmente uscite dall'immenso negozio

************************************************************************

“ non stai affatto male ..”  
era stata la prima cosa che Finn aveva detto ,quando aveva visto il nuovo look dei capelli di Clarke

“ grazie… e tu come stai ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina sforzandosi d'intavolare una conversazione civile

“ andrebbe alla grande ! …se non avessi commesso il grave errore di sposare una puttana ….”

“ se sei venuto solo per offendere …chiamo subito Nora e ti faccio subito accompagnare alla porta..”  
aveva detto la biondina,cercando di non perdere le staffe

“ non ti scaldare ! sono venuto qui per discutere i termini del nostro divorzio…. ho una proposta da farti..."

" ok ! sentiamola..."

" se vuoi riottenere in fretta, la tua liberta’…dovrai pagarla…. vedila come una forma di risarcimento per avermi spezzato il cuore  
diciamo che 500.000 $ , mi sembrano una cifra onesta ...  
oltre a cio'.. voglio la tua totale rinuncia alla divisione dei nostri beni comuni …. e che ti assumi in toto la colpa , così non potrai chiedere il mantenimento…  
in caso contrario finiremo in Tribunale ed allora dovrai aspettare almeno due anni prima di liberarti di me” 

“ sai benissimo che non possiedo tale cifra…”  
aveva detto Clarke ,mentre nervosamente circolava con un dito il bracciolo del divano

“ tu no !..ma tua madre ..si ! “  
aveva ribadito Finn, con il suo solito tono arrogante

“ fino ad ora ho cercato di essere paziente con te, ho sopportato le tue offese e la tua strafottenza ,perche’ per certi versi mi sentivo in colpa … per averti tradito...  
per essere andata a letto con Lexa e per essermi innamorata di lei….ma stasera hai superato ogni tuo limite….sei un verme ,un uomo meschino e misero… “

“ adesso sono 700.000 $..”  
era l’unica cosa che aveva detto Finn in risposta delle parole di Clarke

“ ed a letto vali meno di niente …. non sei mai riuscito a farmi avere un orgasmo …  
e succhiare quel tuo piccolo ed insulso pene mi faceva solo venire voglia di vomitare..”  
aveva continuato a dire la biondina con tono di voce tagliente 

“ brutta troia ora la tua liberta’ ti costera’ 1.000.000 $....”  
aveva ribadito l’uomo, con sguardo furioso ed un principio di bava alla bocca

“ puoi tenerti la casa e l’auto, e non ho bisogno dei tuoi soldi per vivere…ma il resto,puoi scordartelo…. non avrai neanche un centesimo da me ! “

“ perfetto !...allora.. ci vediamo in Tribunale “  
aveva rabbiosamente detto Finn, prima d’alzarsi dalla poltrona 

“ non così in fretta…codardo, siediti ! non ho ancora finito …  
….dobbiamo ancora parlare di Lisette…..”  
aveva detto a denti stretti la biondina ,con occhi grigi e taglienti come la lama di un coltello 

“ co co..sa c’entra ora Lisette ? “  
aveva farfugliato l’impallidito uomo

“ oh c’entra, perche’ la tua vigliaccheria di quella notte,ha condannato quella giovane a passare il resto della sua vita su una sedia a rotelle …  
quale effetto avrebbe sulla tua brillante carriera di Chirurgo…se facessi sapere a tutti che il rispettabile Dottor Collins, dopo aver festeggiato ,con la sua fidanzata ,  
la sua prestigiosa e redditizia assunzione all’UCLA, sulla via del ritorno.... non si e’ fermato per soccorrere la giovane vittima di un’incidente stradale  
pensaci un po’…. Finn…” 

“ non hai alcuna prova…sarebbe solo la tua parola contro la mia…”

“ ti sbagli …la tua presunzione finira’ con il distruggerti… guarda ! ”  
aveva detto Clarke con tono di voce sicuro, prima di mostrare una foto archiviata nel suo cellulare,in cui si vedeva Finn inchinato vicino al corpo sanguinante della povera Lisette 

“ pensa , quando l’ho scattata mi sentivo cosi fiera di te …ero così naive , così ingenua..…. pensavo che un giorno l’avrei mostrata orgogliosa ai nostri figli dicendogli  
< guardate ! questa e’ la prima vita che vostro padre ha salvato….>  
mi ricordo come se fosse ieri la delusione che ho provato quando , un minuto dopo, sei risalito in macchino pallido e tremante ed hai riavviato in fretta il motore ….  
e di quando hai ingranato la prima marcia e sei scappato senza aiutarla ..." 

“ perche’ non mi hai denunciato allora ?... perche’ sei rimasta con me ? ”

" te l’ho detto allora ero solo una giovane e stupida matricola e per giunta credevo di amarti….   
ho pensato che era stato un momento di debolezza , che eri stato preso dal panico …. ti ho perdonato perche’ pensavo che sbagliare fa parte della natura umana…  
Purtroppo mi ce’ voluto tanto tempo per realizzare che il tuo comportamento di quella notte non era il frutto di un attimo di debolezza..  
ma l’agire di una persona vigliacca per natura … 

non mi hai mai tutelato, persino durante il nostro viaggio di nozze hai lasciato che Lexa, che allora era solo la mia < accompagnatrice >,   
si facesse rompere un sopracciglio per difendermi da un gruppo di bruti  
e per certi versi due persone hanno perduto la loro vita solo per accontentare i tuoi capricci ….  
anche se,e’ vero che, a parte Lexa…nessuno aveva previsto l’arrivo di quella tempesta tropicale, nemmeno il Bollettino Meteo o l’esperto Comandante John…” 

“..ti prego Clarke..non mi rovinare ….”  
aveva farfugliato Finn, senza avere il coraggio di affrontare lo sguardo gelido ed impietoso della moglie 

“ lunedì riceverai le carte del nostro Divorzio …. riportamele firmate...ed il tuo segreto rimarra’ tale .. hai la mia parola ed avrai tutte le prove…  
ed ora vattene … mi fai schifo ! “

“ Nora ! “

“ si , Signora , mi dica ..”  
aveva detto la giovane domestica quand'era entrata nel salotto  
“ il Dottor Collins ..…se ne' sta andando, per favore, l'accompagni...” 

*************************************************************************************

Raggiungere Raven ed Octavia al Groove aveva richiesto un'immenso sforzo della brunetta  
se fosse stato per lei,dopo l’estenuante pomeriggio passato a casa della madre, in compagnia del suo quasi sconosciuto fratellastro,e la cena col padre, sarebbe andata volentieri a casa a guardare un film ed a cercare di non pensare troppo al suo amore lontano  
sebbene Aden fosse un'adolescente sveglio ed adorabile , passare del tempo in sua compagnia,aveva messo a dura prova il gia’ precario equilibrio emotivo di Lexa , poiche’ era pur sempre la prova vivente delle bugie dei suoi genitori 

“ ..vedo che ti sei decisa a raggiungerci.. sono contenta ...”  
le aveva detto la sua boss, quando Lexa si era seduta sul divanetto del locale

“ gia’…”  
aveva semplicemente borbottato la brunetta ,mentre si versava da bere

“ Portland e’una bellissima citta’…ed i suoi abitanti cordiali ed affascinanti..."  
le aveva detto Raven, guardando intensamente gli occhi azzurri di Octavia

Poi verso le 22,l'atmosfera tranquilla del Groove era bruscamente cambiata, poiche' era cominciata la musica …  
“ ti va di ballare ..”  
aveva timidamente chiesto la Signorina Blake all'amica di Clarke 

“ oh,si…certamente…”

“ dai, Lexa, vieni con noi…”  
aveva aggiunto Octavia, prima di alzarsi ed andare verso la pista da ballo

“ grazie, magari piu’ tardi… non sono una gran che come ballerina…”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,mentre si versava un altro bicchiere di rum

< sono una bella coppia..>  
aveva pensato Lexa,una decina di minuti dopo, osservando i volti sorridenti delle sue amiche ed i messaggi sensuali inconsapevolmente lanciati dai loro corpi in movimento

< chissa' se mi pensi ? >  
si stava chiedendo la brunetta ,quando il cellulare di Raven, distrattamente abbandonato sul tavolino, aveva iniziato a vibrare..  
poi le era mancata persino l’aria nei polmoni , vedendo che il mittente della chiamata era Clarke 

< e ora..cosa diamine faccio ? >  
si era confusamente domandata ,con il cuore che batteva a mille,pima di rompere gli indugi e pigiare l’indice sopra al tasto verde

“ ciao Raven.. sei vicino alla mia bellissima Lexa ? …come sta’ ?...dimmi com’e’ vestita …”

Silenzio

“ ehi, mi senti ? ..

“ ciao Clarke ..”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta,quando le era tornata un po’ di saliva in bocca 

“ Lexa…”  
aveva farfugliato l'emozionata biondina con un fil di voce

“ amore, mi manchi da morire ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta con tono di voce triste

“ oh …amore mio … stare lontana da te …e' insopportabile .... e’ come essere finite all'inferno.....  
ma, non sono pronta…scusami…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke,prima d’interrompere la telefonata 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura e scusate la formattazione.........


	40. XXXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby e' preoccupata....

“ mio Dio , Lexa !”  
aveva esclamato Raven, quand'era tornata al tavolo per dissetarsi…  
ed aveva trovato la brunetta con la testa ripiegata e le mani strette attorno alla bottiglia vuota dI rum  
“ che ti e’ successo ? “  
aveva aggiunto con aria preoccupata, mentre cercava di sollevarle il mento

“ lei..n..on mi vu..ole ne..an..che par..lare..”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta ,con tono di voce stentato dal suo eccessivo bere

“ affogare i tuoi guai nell'alcool ..non li risolvera’ …”  
le aveva detto Octavia, che nel frattempo, era venuta a cercare Raven  
“ ...sara’ meglio portarla a casa….”

******************************************************************

“ tesoro, come mai sei ancora sveglia ?... colpa di Finn…? ”  
aveva chiesto Abby alla figlia , quand’era tornata a casa ,reduce da un’interminabile turno di lavoro

“ ..ho rovinato tutto …”  
le aveva risposto Clarke ,con gli occhi gonfi di pianto..

“ qualsiasi cosa sia successa con tuo marito .. lo aggiusteremo, non ti preoccupare….”

“ no, mamma! ..ho fatto casino con Lexa..”  
aveva quasi urlato la biondina con tono di voce disperato

“ non capisco…”

“ avevo chiamato Raven,ma invece mi ha risposto lei…ed io , quando ho sentito la sua voce..sono andata in panico…. le ho chiuso il telefono in faccia . “

“ beh… perche’ non la richiami ? “

“ ..si e cosa le dico ….scusami amore e' un periodo che sono un po’ nervosa..  
l’idea di non poterti vedere.. mi sta facendo uscire di senno…  
ma se,invece, vedessi,come sono ridotta … scapperesti al Polo Nord…”

“ Clarke !..Lexa ti ama …”

“ lei si e’ innamorata di una donna capace di camminare, di muovere le braccia…di dormire su un pavimento di roccia , di muovere i fianchi….di raccogliersi i capelli in una crocchia…non di una carcassa umana….”

“ tu non sei cambiata ,sei sempre la stessa… ed anche il tuo corpo presto tornera’ ad essere quello di sempre… ci vuole solo un po' di tempo..”

“ sara’… ma adesso mi faccio pena…”  
aveva appena finito di dire la biondina ,quando il suo cellulare aveva segnalato l’arrivo di un messaggio

R < ..cosa le hai detto ? >  
C< … sarebbe meglio dire cosa non le ho detto…perche ?>  
R< .. ha bevuto una bottiglia di rum, ed ora e’ chiusa nel bagno ..che cerca di …buttarlo fuori...>  
C< ….oh mio Dio..va da lei ! >  
R< ..non e’ sola…c’e’ Octavia…che le tiene la testa>  
C< ti avevo chiamata ... invece mi ha risposto lei, e sentire la sua voce mi ha mandato in panico..>  
R< e quindi ? >  
C< ho interrotto la telefonata… sono proprio una stronza ! >  
R< piu' o meno.. ma ne’ riparleremo, domani, ora vedi di andare a dormire >

 

“ era Raven... Lexa si e’ ubriacata….non faccio altro che farle del male…”  
aveva detto Clarke alla madre , con aria desolata, prima di ricominciare a piangere

 

e così, poi, era stato che l’amica di Clarke dovesse passare tutta la restante parte del suo week -end a Portland a cercare di spiegare ad una misera brunetta i motivi del crudele comportamento del suo amore e che Abby dovesse trascorrere la domenica a cercare di rimettere insieme i cocci della sua devastata e fragile figlia

******************************************************************

17 maggio   
“…sono contenta di rivederti ..”  
aveva detto Abby alla brunetta ,quando era andata a prenderla all'aeroporto di Los Angeles  
“ e spero tanto di non aver fatto una mossa azzardata… “

“ credevo che fosse arrabbiata con me… per aver sconvolto la vita di sua figlia..  
ma sono felice di rincontrarla …e che , questa volta, mi veda…senza manette…”  
aveva detto la brunetta con tono di voce incerto

“ rilassati ! ..non potro’ mai ringraziarti abbastanza per avermela restituita…ed il suo matrimonio non funzionava gia’ da prima…  
e dammi del tu..per favore ..”

“ cerchero’ di farlo…..dimmi,come sta? “

“ Clarke e’ emotivamente molto provata…. le conseguenze del suo incidente…non sono leggere  
sta’ mettendocela tutta per riprendersi, ma guarire i danni del suo corpo …richiedera’ tempo  
presto tornera’ ad essere la splendida donna forte ..che ami… ma, in questo momento …e’ debole…ed insicura…”  
aveva detto la madre della biondina ,mentre continuava a guidare verso casa

“ mi sono innamorata di Clarke…. non del suo aspetto fisico o del suo carattere..  
anche se sarei un’ipocrita se non ti dicessi che adoro le curve rotonde del suo corpo o che non sia terribilmente attratta dalla sua mente fantasiosa e dalla sua tenacia..”

“ …ho capito, falla finita,sono comunque sua madre …e per un genitore i propri figli sono sempre dei bambini innocenti…un giorno, lo spero per te , capirai cosa voglio dire….”

“ si, scusami…mi sono lasciata trasportare…”

“ e come madre non sopporto di vedere soffrire mia figlia ….  
per questo ti ho chiamata…. perche’ spero che tu sia in grado di dare a Clarke la forza necessaria per proseguire con serenita’ il suo percorso riabilitativo….  
insomma Lexa , Clarke..ha paura di perderti …ha bisogno di essere rassicurata…”

***********************************************************************

Erano le 23 quando la trepidante brunetta aveva bussato alla porta della biondina  
prima di farlo aveva pazientemente aspettato che lei spegnesse la luce della lampada del suo comodino  
“ vieni , pure mamma .. tanto non dormo…”  
aveva detto Clarke , con tono di rassegnato…  
“ hai fatto tardi……”

< sarei venuta prima >  
avrebbe tanto voluto gridarle Lexa, mentre sentiva tamburellare il suo cuore 

“ perche’ non parli ?...hai avuto una giornata difficile…”  
aveva aggiunto la biondina, qualche secondo dopo, avvertendo il silenzioso avvicinarsi dell’indistinta figura

Poi quando aveva sentito che le lenzuola del suo piccolo letto erano state spostate, Clarke aveva lungamente sospirato  
“ ho capito, stasera nessuna delle due ha una gran…voglia di parlare..   
oggi,in Palestra, sono caduta tre volte e cercare di piegare il braccio e’ stato un vero strazio …ora ti faccio un po’ di posto…”

 

“ .. ti prego, Clarke,non mandarmi via … sono così stanca di…aspettare …”  
le aveva sussurrato ,a quel punto la brunetta ,prima di salire sul letto…

“ Lexa, amore.…sei ..proprio tu ? "  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina , con un alito di voce, mentre sentiva riunirsi in un unico groppo che le stringeva la gola gli interminabili 29 giorni di lontananza

“ si… “

“ .. se, non sei un sogno ..perche’ sei qui ? …non me lo merito….“  
aveva bisbigliato la sopraffatta Clarke , con gli occhi stanchi e pieni di lacrime

“ perche’ sono un marinaio stanco…. che ha dovuto lottare per giorni e notti per cercare di tenere a galla la sua piccola barca …. sballottata nel mare in tempesta  
ma ora che il peggio e' passato, ha solo bisogno di trovare un porto sicuro dove riposare….   
...ce l'hai ancora un po’ di spazio per me ? "

“oh, il mio porto non e’ molto grande , ma se ti accontenti .. possiamo starci entrambe, ora mi stringo e ti faccio posto …..   
ho bisogno anch’io di riposarmi un po’... e’ troppo tempo che non dormo…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , nel suo difficoltoso respirare….  
dopo di che aveva aspettato che la brunetta si sdraiasse accanto a lei prima di aggiungere   
“ Lexa !...ho freddo , scaldami…"

“ ..subito amore ..”  
le aveva bisbigliato la brunetta ,mentre si allungava sul letto ed allargava le braccia  
dopo di che si era appiccicata alla sua schiena ed aveva delicatamente circondato i suoi morbidi fianchi  
“ dimmi se ti faccio male …”

 

“ Dio!.. come mi sei mancata.."  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina, molto tempo dopo, quando tutti i dolori del suo malandato corpo si erano dissolti nel calore dell’abbraccio silenzioso del suo amore   
ed il suo respirare era , finalmente, tornato tranquillo

“ ..avevo così tanto bisogno di sentire il tuo profumo…”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa ,mentre le ricopriva la schiena di piccoli e teneri baci  
“ ti amo Clarke …”

“ oh , ..io di piu’…”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina prima di chiudere gli occhi  
“ .. riposiamoci…un po'...”

*********************************************************

Il calore sul collo del respiro caldo e regolare della brunetta era la prima cosa che la biondina aveva avvertito la mattina dopo,quando aveva aperto i suoi occhi azzurri  
< non voglio che mi veda…così>  
si era detta qualche minuto dopo, mentre lentamente scivolava fuori dal suo piccolo letto  
dopo di che era andata a serrare per bene le tapparelle ,facendo in modo che la stanza rimanesse al buio

“ Clar ke ?”  
aveva borbottato la disorientata brunetta in quel momento, svegliandosi nel letto vuoto

“ sono qui amore…. sto' andando, in bagno , torno subito… “

 

“ non ti muovere…”  
le aveva mormorato ,qualche minuto piu’ tardi, quando era risalita nel lettino ,prima d’iniziare a sdraiarsi sopra di lei 

“ ..ti sei tagliata i capelli ?”  
le aveva chiesto Lexa, quando le aveva sfiorato la chioma   
“ chissa’ come sarai bella…”

“ oh, non credo proprio... sono un vero disastro…  
aveva replicato la biondina, con tono di voce rassegnato , mentre cercava di trovare una posizione che non urtasse il suo rigido braccio sinistro

“ lasciati guardare, amore…”

“ non ce la faccio Lexa…mi vergogno…”  
aveva detto Clarke , nel buio, prima di appoggiare una guancia sopra ai piccoli seni sodi della brunetta  
“ stringimi….”

“ si, amore “  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta, mentre cercava d’ingoiare quel senso amaro d’impotenza che le aveva improvvisamente riempito la bocca…  
“ farei di tutto pur di non vederti soffrire….”  
le aveva bisbigliato ,un attimo dopo, con tono di voce desolato, prima d’iniziare ad accarezzarle la schiena

“ lo so… ma questa e’ la mia battaglia… ed e’ tutto così complicato..  
...ti chiedo solo di avere pazienza “

“ per te ,aspetterei tutta la vita … ma, adesso …..parlami…”

E così che Clarke aveva passato il suo primo week end, con Lexa ..  
abbracciata a lei, nel buio della sua stanza, a raccontarle delle sue paure e delle sue speranze, tra le tenere coccole ed i leggeri baci senza lingua…

“ amore, ci vediamo tra quindici giorni…”  
le aveva detto la brunetta , la domenica pomeriggio, prima di chiamare un taxi che l’accompagnasse all'aeroporto 

“ si … spero che , nel frattempo, Finn si decida a portarmi le carte del Divorzio , firmate  
e chiamami, quando arrivi a casa…”  
aveva detto Clarke, a Lexa,dopo aver sfiorato le sue labbra morbide con un’altro casto bacio

“ si ,amore..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	41. XXXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le Clexa si rivedono e...

Portland, 20 maggio 

“allora ..Lexa, com’e’ andata ? “  
le aveva chiesto Octavia , il lunedì mattina, dopo che la brunetta era entrata nella serra

“ oh , rivedere Clarke e’ stato come tornare a respirare.. ero emozionata come se fosse stato il mio primo appuntamento….  
e per certi versi un po’ lo e’ stato , visto che la nostra intimita’ e’ stata quasi platonica ..  
e non ha neanche voluto farsi vedere perche’ si vergogna del suo attuale aspetto fisico ”

“ uhm, povera, la capisco… e come va con il divorzio ? “

“ sta ancora aspettando che quel verme di Finn le firmi le carte…”

“speriamo che lo faccia presto, sono convinta che ,per Clarke,sarebbe una liberazione..”  
aveva detto la socia di Lexa, con aria dispiaciuta

“ ma, ora dimmi di te, invece ….com’e’ andata con Raven ?”  
aveva chiesto la brunetta, mentre cominciava a predisporre i solchi per l'imminente semina delle azalee

“ oh !…molto bene siamo solo arrivate in base due… ma, ha delle tette stupende e bacia da Dio…”  
aveva borbottato Octavia con aria sognante…   
"..e comunque e' meglio così.. , io sono del tutto priva di esperienza e Raven …quasi..”

“ capisco .. ma sono sicura che quando accadra'... farete scintille …."  
aveva detto la brunetta con una smorfia d’intesa  
" ..quando vi rivedrete ? “

“ tra quindici giorni, ma questa volta andro’ io da lei…. vuole farmi conoscere Los Angeles..“

“ oh ! perfetto..magari, potremmo andarci insieme…io e Clarke ci rivedremo tra 15 giorni…. “

**********************************************************************************************

“ buongiorno Clarke! …. non ti chiedero' del tuo week-end …. la tua faccia da allocca …dice tutto..”  
aveva detto Raven ,quel lunedì sera, quand'era finalmente riuscita ad andare a trovare l'amica

“ oh..si… rivederla e’ stato davvero emozionante.. ci siamo coccolate, abbiamo parlato e dormito tanto…”  
le aveva risposto Clarke, con aria imbambolata

“ ah , capisco …avete recuperato il tempo perduto..”  
aveva esclamato la brunetta con tono di voce malizioso

“no Rav …ma…non pensi mai ad altro !  
non ci siamo neanche baciate con la lingua…. ho evitato di stuzzicarla… il protocollo riabilitativo non prevede di fare sesso..  
e comunque, non sono ancora pronta..."

“ bah, non so proprio come hai fatto… io avrei passato volentieri il week-end a farmi mangiare la pussy da Octavia.. e naturalmente sarei stata entusiasta di ricambiare il favore…”

" e perche’ non l’hai fatto ?”

“ perche’ lei ..non e’ mai stata con una donna…. ed io, non voglio rovinare tutto con la mia impazienza…”

“ ah, capisco…. beh, l’attesa, rende tutto piu’ eccitante… o almeno spero che sia così…”  
aveva mormorato da ultimo la biondina, mordendosi un labbro…

*********************************************************************************

24 maggio

“ mi raccomando Lexa ..non fare cazzate.. ricordati che non sei piu’ la mia dipendente non pagata…ora che siamo diventate socie , hai delle responsabilita’ verso di me “  
aveva detto Octavia alla brunetta, prima di lasciarla davanti al Terminal delle partenze, dell’aeroporto di Portland

“ sta tranquilla, vado e torno.. giusto il tempo di sistemare quella canaglia di Finn..tu intanto pensa al nuovo nome da dare alla Garden Blake.. ed ai miei suggerimenti per incrementare..le entrate...”

 

“ devo andare all’UCLA …”  
aveva detto la brunetta al taxista , tre ore piu’ tardi, dopo che era uscita dall'aeroporto di Los Angeles

poi, quand'era arrivata a destinazione , si era velocemente diretta verso l’ufficio informazioni dell’Ospedale  
“ sto’ cercando il Dottor Collins, sono una sua paziente…ho un problema , con le protesi… mammarie…”

“ mi dispiace , oggi, non e’ di turno…ma, lo trovera’ domattina, dopo le otto… ”

L < O, non potro’ risolvere la situazione,prima di domani.. >  
O< ..ok, fammi sapere quando..hai fatto..>

25 maggio ore 6,30  
< .. a noi due ..>  
si era detta Lexa, prima di dirigersi verso il parcheggio dello stabile in cui alloggiava Finn e nascondersi nelle vicinanze dell’ascensore  
dopo di che aveva aperto la sua valigetta ed aveva preso i suoi occhiali da sole ed un passamontagna, quindi si era predisposta per l’attesa

“ e’ un vero piacere poter stringerle le mani , Signor Collins ..”  
aveva sibilato nell'orecchio del confuso uomo , una mezz'oretta dopo , dopo che l'aveva immobilizzato contro la portiera della sua auto

“ mi lasci..o chiamo aiuto..”  
aveva cercato di dire Finn , sulla mano che gli stava tappando la bocca 

“ fossi in lei non lo farei… ammesso che la guardia la senta.. non riuscira’ ad evitarle di ritrovarsi con i polsi spezzati.. un brutto incidente per un chirurgo….”

“ co..co..sa…vuo..le ..da..me.. no..n la..co..nos..co..”

“una mia amica sta’ aspettando da troppo tempo che le firmi i documenti necessari a liberarsi di te” 

“ non ho avuto tempo…”

“ sara’ meglio che lo trovi….”  
aveva detto Lexa con tono di voce risoluto, mentre spostava una mano sulla patta dei pantaloni di Finn  
“ Cristo..ma dove ce l’hai !..”  
aveva aggiunto ,prima di riuscire ad afferrargli le palle e dargli una bella strizzatina

“ argh.. mi fai male ! fer mati ! “  
aveva implorato l’uomo tra le lancinanti fitte di dolore  
“ stasera gliele porto ..te lo prometto ! “

“ vorrei crederti, ma sara’ meglio darti un piccolo incentivo”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,prima di farlo voltare e sferrare un pugno sul suo occhio sinistro

“ aahi… ho capito ! .. non sopporto il dolore ! ...te lo giuro “  
aveva farfugliato Finn ,mentre cercava di coprirsi l'occhio pesto con l’unica mano libera che aveva

“ sara’ meglio ..brutto codardo…  
altrimenti torno… so tutto di te ! ..dove lavori e dove passi il tuo tempo libero..ritrovarti non sara’ difficile..   
ma ricordati bene, schifoso verme..  
la prossima volta non saro’ così gentile , non mi accontentero' di un occhio nero e di dare un'altra strizzatina al tuo microscopico cazzo…  
Firma quelle dannate carte ! "  
aveve detto da ultimo la brunetta , con tono di voce tagliente,prima di andarsene via

************************************************************************************

“ allora com’e’ andata…”  
le aveva chiesto Octavia, qualche ora dopo, mentre l’accompagnava a casa

“ ..penso che firmera’…e’ un vigliacco…un uomo letteralmente….senza palle , ma che ci tiene tanto al suo lavoro di chirurgo..”  
aveva detto Lexa ,ostentando un tono di voce tranquillo..  
“ma,ora basta parlare di lui…  
andiamo a mangiarci un hamburger ed a parlare del futuro della nostra serra” 

**********************************************************************

“ Signora , mi dispiace disturbarla, ma...c’e’ suo marito..”  
aveva detto Nora quella sera, alla persa biondina colta proprio in un momento di languida nostalgia 

“ grazie, lo faccia passare..”

“ ecco i tuoi documenti firmati..”  
aveva detto Finn porgendole nervosamente il plico

“ bene…uhm…cosa ti e’ successo all’occhio ? “

“ oh, niente di che…sono scivolato ed ho sbattuto, un piccolo incidente domestico…. ora potrei avere le mie foto ? “  
aveva detto l’uomo con tono di voce rassegnato…  
“ certo, vado subito a prenderle…”

 

C< …Lexa ! ..sono così contenta, Finn …mi ha appena portato i documenti firmati…finalmente..sono una donna libera..>  
L< oh amore ! che bella notizia…. non vedo l’ora di rivederti ,per festeggiare….>  
C< ..anch’io ! non dovrei dirtelo…mi ha fatto quasi pena..>  
L< ..perche’ ? >  
C < ha avuto un piccolo incidente domestico, aveva un occhio nero e l’aria sofferente ..>  
L< capisco, puo’ capitare…>  
C< gia'....ma non parliamo piu’ di lui… avete trovato il nome ?>  
L< ..non ancora.. ma Octavia ha approvato la mia idea d’iniziare a coltivare le orchidee >  
C< wow ! magnifico..>  
L< si ! amore , scusami ma sono rientrata da poco... dovrei andare a lavarmi...>  
C< uhm…vorrei essere l’acqua della doccia che farai ..>  
L< oh….così non mi aiuti…>  
C< scusami.. ti chiamo piu’ tardi per darti la buonanotte >  
L< perfetto ! a dopo..>

****************************************************

1 giugno  
“ ti confesso che..sono un po’ tesa… mi sembra di essere diventata.. una monaca..”  
aveva detto Clarke a Raven,che era in procinto di andare all'aeroporto a prendere Lexa ed Octavia

“ cosa vuoi dire ? “

“ che,al di la’ dei divieti medici.. non ho desiderio…a volte penso che la botta alla testa abbia lesionato i miei circuiti cerebrali …del piacere…  
anche l’ultima volta …che sono stata vicino a lei….volevo solo che mi coccolasse..”

“ uhm…ne' avete parlato ? “

“ no, allora ho pensato che fosse normale…dopo l’incidente, la forzata lontananza…  
ma adesso comincio a preoccuparmi… in 40 giorni non ho mai sentito il bisogno di toccarmi… e quando penso a Lexa non ho pensieri lussuriosi…   
a volte le dico frasi erotiche …ma e’ piu’ un modo per vedere le mie reazioni alle sue risposte…che per reale esigenza…”

“ e lei … ti regge il gioco ? “

“ no, a dire il vero cerca sempre di cambiare discorso..”

“ uhm, secondo me e’ solo una questione di testa… tu pensi che il tuo corpo non sia piu’ quello di prima  
e Lexa ,ti ama e ti rispetta troppo, per forzarti, ricordati che lei non e’ come Finn….e che le hai chiesto…di avere pazienza …”

“ quindi ..cosa mi consigli di fare ?”

“ parla con lei oppure prova a fare la prima mossa… “

**************************************************************

“ oh,amore, finalmente sei qui ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, qualche ora dopo, quando la brunetta si era seduta nel letto della sua buia stanza

“ si, Clar ke..non vedevo l’ora…”

“ forza,dammi un bacio e poi vieni a sdraiarti vicino a me…”

“ subito…”

< Cristo ! ..e ora ? >  
si era detta la sopraffatta brunetta ,in minuto dopo, quando aveva realizzato che l’unica cosa che indossava il suo amore era un paio di mutandine  
“ scusami.. non pensavo di ..trovarti mezza nuda...”  
aveva farfugliato ,con tono di voce imbarazzato,mentre si allontanava da lei e si metteva a pancia in su'

“ che c’e’…ti ho spaventato ?... e’ estate…fa caldo…”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina ,prima di girarsi su un fianco ed appoggiarsi sul suo gomito buono

“ no ,e’ che così ..mi metti in difficolta’….sai bene l’effetto che mi fai.. e’ piu’ di un mese che non..ti tocco,   
e l’ultima volta che ci siamo viste…ho avvertito il tuo bisogno di mantenere la nostra intimita’ ..ad un livello quasi fraterno..”

“ ..non e’ un mio desiderio... e’ una necessita’, dettata dal mio protocollo riabilitativo ,il Dottor Kane e'stato chiaro…  
se voglio rimettere a posto il mio coccige…niente sesso per due mesi …”

“ si,questo lo capisco…e l’accetto…ma ci sono altri modi per alleviare il peso di questa necessaria astinenza….   
insomma Clark e …il fatto e’ che , non sei la sola che porta addosso i segni di quel terribile giorno...  
quando ti ho visto immobile ,che non davi segni di vita…. mi sono sentita morire..  
e poi il mio arresto…e quei giorni chiusa in una cella, lontana da te , senza notizie e senza la possibilita’ di starti vicino…  
tu stai coraggiosamente affrontando la tua battaglia per riavere indietro un corpo sano…la mia e’ diversa,si svolge sul piano emotivo…ma ti assicuro che e’ altrettanto dura..   
ho solo bisogno di essere rassicurata, di toccarti, di avere la prova tangibile.. che sei viva… "

“ scusami ,amore, hai ragione, sono stata un’egoista… vedro’ di rimediare..”  
le aveva bisbigliato Clarke prima di sfiorarle le labbra con il tocco leggero del suo indice  
“ perdonami..saro’ sicuramente… un po’ maldestra..”  
aveva aggiunto ,un secondo dopo, avvertendo la rigidita’ dei suoi movimenti

“ sdraiati amore…lascia fare a me….”

“ va bene..ma … non toccarmi la testa..”

“ ti fa ancora male ?”

“ no..ma ho una brutta cicatrice..”

“ capisco ..”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa, prima d’iniziare ad accarezzarle delicatamente il suo braccio rigido…  
dopo di che aveva avvicinato le sue labbra morbide a quelle leggermente dischiuse di lei e le aveva ricoperte di piccoli baci gentili  
“ dammi la tua lingua ..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro,qualche secondo dopo, quando il profumo della biondina l’aveva gia’ intossicata , quindi aveva cominciato a succhiarla con delicatezza

e tutto il corpo di Clarke aveva iniziato a tremare e la sua testa a girare  
“ pia no ..am ore..”  
aveva cercato di dire la confusa biondina,prima di cedere all'incontrollabile impulso di entrare furiosa con la sua lingua dentro alla calda ed invitante bocca di Lexa

“ Dio, come mi sei mancata.."  
aveva borbottato la brunetta , nel suo gia’ affannoso respirare,quando si erano dovute fermare , perche' erano rimaste senza fiato

“non pensavo di…”  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke, stravolta dall’immediato e sconvolgente risveglio dei propri sensi  
poi,quando le mani bollenti di Lexa avevano cominciato ad accarezzarle i suoi morbidi seni e la sua vagina bagnata aveva iniziato a pulsare…..   
i suoi occhi azzurri si erano riempiti di lacrime  
“ credevo di non essere piu’ capace di sentire niente..”  
aveva farfugliato ,tra i singhiozzi..

“ oh amore, non piangere..andra’ tutto a posto..  
le aveva mormorato la commossa brunetta ,mentre la stringeva a se, dopo di che aveva cominciato a premere le sue labbra umide lungo le cicatrici del suo braccio sinistro   
“ non smettero’ ma di baciarle amore mio ..perche’ , per me,sono solo la prova del fatto che tu sei viva …e che posso ancora vederti ,toccarti e parlare con te..”

“ e ora lasciati amare da me…”  
aveva aggiunto da ultimo a fior di labbra , prima di cominciare a leccare e succhiare il ventre morbido della sopraffatta biondina

“ si ..Lexa…”  
aveva sussurrato ,qualche minuti dopo, mentre infilava le dita tra i capelli scuri della testa del suo amore che stava lentamente scivolando tra le sue gambe  
poi quando le mani forti di lei le avevano afferrato i fianchi e l’avevano gentilmente trascinata verso il fondo del letto per un secondo era rimasta senza fiato  
“ scusami…amore ”  
aveva cercato di dire avvertendo il veloce pulsare delle pareti della sua vagina

“ e di cosa ? “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta mentre s’inginocchiava sul pavimento della stanza ..  
dopo di che le aveva sfilato le mutandine rovinate e si era messa le sue gambe sopra le spalle

“ aspetta…”  
aveva detto Clarke prima di porgerle un cuscino  
“ mi fa ancora un po’ male la schiena…”

“ oh..gia’… che stupida che sono..”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa ,mentre lo posizionava sotto al suo dolente coccige , dopo di che aveva accarezzato l’esterno delle sue cosce

“ sei così morbida…”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, qualche minuto dopo, prima d’iniziare a leccare le umide labbra della vagina di Clarke  
poi quando aveva spinto la sua lingua calda dentro all'apertura bagnata erano bastati solo pochi dei suoi delicati affondi per farla esplodere  
“ oh Lexa..”  
aveva semplicemente mormorato la biondina ,mentre le veloci contrazioni del suo orgasmo le attraversavano il tremolante ventre 

 

“ non ho ancora finito con te,era solo un'assaggio …per scaldarti ..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta con tono di voce roco ,quando si era ripresa   
dopo di che l’aveva presa in braccio e l’aveva fatta sedere sulla morbida poltrona di pelle nera che Abby aveva fatto mettere nella stanza di Clarke per agevolare la sua convalescenza

“ allarga bene le gambe, amore…”  
le aveva detto Lexa,mentre si sedeva per terra davanti ai ricciolini biondi del suo pube  
“ al resto ci penso io…”  
aveva aggiunto a bassa voce ,prima di ricominciare a prendersi cura della sua ancora fradicia e vellutata vagina…

e così infatti era stato perche' ,questa volta,quando Clarke era finalmente esplosa ,aveva dovuto tapparsi la bocca per non spaventare Abby con le sue grida di piacere…

**********************************************************************  
“ buonanotte amore “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, un’oretta piu’ tardi quando erano tornate a sdraiarsi nel letto, dopo essersi incollata alla sua schiena

“ dormi bene Lexa ..”  
aveva farfugliato la soddisfatta biondina, prima di accoccolarsi tra le braccia forti del suo amore  
“ il mio culo ha freddo …”  
aveva aggiunto ,qualche secondo dopo,avvertendo la mancanza di contatto con il suo pube 

“ scusami ..ma, tra le mie gambe, c’e’ qualcuno che e’ ancora enormemente sveglio e felice di averti rivisto..”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta con tono di voce imbarazzato…  
“ non voglio farti pressioni, Clarke…posso aspettare.. abbiamo tanto tempo…”

“… stai un po’ zitta … “  
aveva farfugliato la biondina ,mentre spostava le mani che le circondavano la vita…   
dopo di che aveva sollevato la schiena e si era girata finendo con il viso a pochi centimetri da quello della brunetta   
“ ho battuto la testa ed ho un braccio bloccato ma la bocca,per fortuna funziona ancora bene…”

“ amore …davvero, non importa..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa, mordendosi un labbro

“ sssh “  
aveva sibilato Clarke ,prima di mettere la mano buona sopra al rigonfiamento dei boxer della brunetta

“ wow …davvero notevole ..”   
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce basso, mentre iniziava a scivolare verso il fondo del letto

“ Clar ke…”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa, quando la biondina aveva appoggiato le sue labbra leggermente dischiuse ed aveva lentamente soffiato sulla sua ricoperta asta dura  
dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare quattro dita attraverso l’elastico posteriore dei suoi boxer

“ aspetta..”  
aveva borbottato,qualche secondo dopo, con tono di voce roco prima di aiutarla a liberarsi dell’ostacolo di cotone elastico

“ e’ decisamente ancora piu’ imponente di come me lo ricordavo…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, mentre iniziava ad accarezzare il lungo e durissimo membro della brunetta , dopo di che l’aveva lentamente percorso con la sua lingua calda … provocando la precoce emissione involontaria di alcune goccioline di liquido pre eiaculatorio 

“ pi.. pi..ano… amo..re..”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta,nel suo trafelato respirare, mentre deglutiva l’eccessiva salivazione

“ si…”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina, prima di stringere un poco la base della palpitante asta, dopo di che quando aveva sentito che il respiro di Lexa si era leggermente normalizzato aveva cominciato a circolare delicatamente ,con la punta della sua lingua la corona del turgido glande 

“ oh amore..mi fai girare la testa..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, mentre si aggrappava alle lenzuola per cercare di stabilizzare il suo improvviso stato vertiginoso

“ tranquilla.. sono qui.."  
le aveva mormorato Clarke ,prima di mettere la sua mano destra sopra al suo sensibile fondoschiena , quindi aveva iniziato a leccare l’enorme cappella del ritto membro

“ oh si ..” aveva estaticamente borbottato l’eccitata brunetta prima di spostare le mani sulla schiena nuda del suo amore  
Ppi quando la biondina si era presa in bocca la larga punta ed aveva devotamente cominciato a succhiarla , Lexa stava per afferrarsi ai suoi capelli biondi   
quando si era ricordata delle parole del suo amore  
e per questo si accontentata di aggrapparsi alla sua nuca 

“ se continui così ..non ti resisto ..”  
aveva detto in un sospiro , subito dopo,mentre iniziare a muovere avanti ed indietro i suoi tremolanti fianchi

“ ti voglio..”  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke, prima avvolgere nelle pareti vellutate della sua bocca un terzo della lunga asta della brunetta

“ amore sto’ per .”  
aveva cercato di dire la stravolta Lexa ,un secondo prima , che il suo seme schizzasse violentemente fuori dalla sua pulsante cappella 

“ scusa..mi Clar ke “  
aveva aggiunto a fior di labbra,un secondo dopo, avvertendo l’interminabile ed abbondante fuoriuscita del suo sperma

 

“ Lexa ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,piu’ tardi , quando erano tornate a tenersi strette nel piccolo letto

“ dimmi..amore..”

“ ora che sono una donna libera …vorrei chiederti una cosa…”  
aveva timidamente aggiunto Clarke

“ ..lo sai che farei di tutto per te…”

“ anche.... essere la mia…. fidanzata ? “  
aveva chiesto con un fil di voce

“ oh amore, si !... e’ la piu’ bella richiesta che tu potessi farmi ! “  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa, con tono di voce emozionato, prima di stringerla piu’ forte a se

****************************************************************************************************  
“ allora ci vediamo tra quindici giorni…mi raccomando non lavorare troppo…”  
aveva detto la biondina, nel tardo pomeriggio della domenica, cercando di non mostrare ,nel tono della sua voce , il dolore che stava patendo

“ oh si… amore … cerchero’ di non dormire nella serra… uhm, posso dire ad Octavia che ci siamo…fidanzate ?

“ certamente …e’ ufficiale ! “  
aveva risposto la sofferente Clarke , mentre nel buio accarezzava il volto del suo amore

poi quando Lexa era andata via , aveva chiamato Abby  
“ mamma ! c’e’ qualcosa che non va…il mio fondoschiena ,mi fa troppo male “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ! ... e grazie dei kudos ...


	42. XXXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa deve fronteggiare un'emergenza..

4 giugno, Los Angeles

“va tutto bene Clarke .. probabilmente l’hai semplicemente sforzato…“  
aveva detto Marcus, dopo aver visto le radiografie del coccige della biondina  
“ ed anche le ossa del braccio si sono perfettamente saldate …”

“ oh meno male ,avevo così paura di aver fatto un casino…non ho fatto sesso con Lexa….ma abbiamo f..”

“ fermati ! ..non continuare, non voglio sapere i particolari della tua vita intima ….”

“ allora , se abbiamo finito, posso andare da Ontari ? “  
aveva borbottato Clarke,con aria visibilmente sollevata

“ la vedrai piu’ tardi, prima ti aspetta un’ora con Jasper, l’osteopata…domani invece , farai un’ora di agopuntura con Monty…  
visto i risultati delle radiografie,possiamo passare alla fase due della riabilitazione, se tutto va bene…. tra un mese ,sarai all’80% ....”

“ oh mio Dio, non mi sembra vero ! ...mi stai ridando la vita… grazie Marcus..”

“ te l’avevo detto che era solo questione di tempo… comunque ho un’altra bella notizia da darti… il Dottor Sprint ti chiamera’ presto...  
...si e’ detto entusiasta di aiutarti a diventare un’eccellente pediatra… ad Ottobre potrai inizierai il tuo praticantato a Portland …”

“ Crsisto ! …Marcus sei meglio di Babbo Natale !…”  
aveva esclamato Clarke con tono di voce entusiastico, dopo di che si era alzata ed era andato ad abbracciarlo  
" grazie.. ti autorizzo a corteggiare mia madre.."

" ..come hai fatto a capirlo ? "

" da come la guardi..."

********************************************************

7 giugno Portland

Ore 3 di notte   
“ muoviti Octavia , hanno appena diramato l’allerta tornado …ci sono altissime probabilita’ che Luis, sfiori anche Porland , sto’ andando alla serra “  
aveva detto per telefono Lexa , alla mezza addormentata socia,con tono di voce concitato 

“ saro’ lì, tra venti minuti “  
aveva brevemente risposto la giovane, prima di riattaccare ed alzarsi dal letto,come una furia 

< Cristo ! >  
si era detta la brunetta un quarto d’ora dopo, quando era scesa dalla sua moto e si era tolta il casco ,osservando il cielo nero ed avvertendo le raffiche di vento che stavano colpendo il suo giubbotto di pelle nera, dopo di che , senza perder tempo,aveva spostato la sua Yamaha dentro al magazzino della serra

“ cosa possiamo fare ? “  
aveva chiesto Octavia, una decina di minuti dopo, quando aveva raggiunto Lexa

“ mettere gli attrezzi al sicuro e togliere i teloni di plastica …. credo che sia meglio correre il rischio di perdere le piante ,che la serra…  
comunque vada , per fortuna, l’assicurazione…ci rimborsera' i danni ”

“ non faremo mai in tempo ..”

“ chiama tua madre, Gustus sta’ gia’ venendo a darci una mano “  
aveva detto la brunetta ,prima di dirigersi verso la serra per mettersi all’opera

“ Lexa, devo dirti una cosa…  
aveva detto Octavia, dieci minuti dopo, mentre stavano caricando sul camioncino i primi teloni di plastica… con tono di voce molto vicino al panico  
“ dimmi..”

“... la serra non e’ assicurata contro i danni atmosferici… avevo troppi debiti con la Banca, per continuare a pagare rate mensili da 500$.... così ho tolto alcune coperture  
...avevo gia’ chiesto al mio agente assicurativo di reinserirle ,il 9 dovevamo solo andare a firmare…oh mio Dio ! … sara’ un disastro “

“ piangersi addosso ,non serve a niente ... abbiamo solo un motivo in piu’ cercare di mettere in salvo il piu’ possibile ...muoviti Octavia ! “   
aveva detto la brunetta, senza guardarla negli occhi, evitando così di farle vedere il suo sguardo sconfortato

Poi alle 5 di mattina , quando tre quarti della copertura della serra era stata tolta…il forte vento era improvvisamente calato , ed aveva cominciato a piovere piu’ forte …  
le due giovani, Gustus ed Indra, avevano tirato bel respiro…. di sollievo   
ma era stata solo la pausa prima della tempesta...poiche', dieci minuti dopo , aveva iniziato a grandinare..  
chicchi di ghiaccio straordinariamente grandi , alcuni con una circonferenza superiore ai 35 cm..si erano abbattuti sulla serra....   
devastando , in poco tempo, gran parte della sua struttura in ferro e rovinando,irrimediabilmente, tutte le coltivazioni

******************************************************************************************************

8 giugno

Ore 10  
“ questa volta, e’ finita…50.000$ …sono un’enormita’ ! “  
aveva amaramente constatato Octavia , dopo che il perito aveva finito di fare la conta dei danni  
“ mi dispiace tanto Lexa, e’ tutta colpa mia…”  
aveva aggiunto la socia della brunetta, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri si riempivano di lacrime

“ non fare così Octavia, la natura e’ imprevedibile…e Portland e’ sempre stata famosa per il suo clima umido, ma moderato…   
al posto tuo ,probabilmente ,avrei fatto la stessa scelta….”

“ ma Lexa hai investito tutti i tuoi risparmi ..per niente….”

“ troveremo un modo…fammi pensare…”  
aveva detto la brunetta, con tono di voce rassicurante… mentre nervosamente muoveva il mento  
“ ora vado a casa, a fare qualche chiamata, tu intanto chiedi alla Banca che prestito ci possono fare…”

 

C< … allora amore , hai la stima dei danni ? >  
L< si, 50.000$..un vero disastro..>  
C < oh amore, mi dispiace da morire…. ci tenevi così tanto…>  
L< piangersi addosso, non e’ nelle mie abitudini, trovero’ un modo..>  
C< purtroppo sto’ pagando parte della mia riabilitazione, voleva farlo Abby, ma non ho voluto…poi,l’assicurazione mi rimborsera’ tutto…ma per ora…>  
L< lo so, e comunque quei soldi ti serviranno per riorganizzare il tuo futuro…>  
C< ..il nostro futuro…>  
L< certamente amore, ma...non vorrei mai che tu ti ritrovassi ad avere anche problemi economici…>  
C< ..fammi fare due conti…ti richiamo piu’ tardi …>  
L < va bene, ma non ti preoccupare…per me, me la cavero'... >

 

Ore 17  
“ la Banca ci considera a forte rischio di fallimento…quei maledetti usurai legalizzati, sono disposti a concederci solo 15.000$...”  
aveva detto Octavia, con tono di voce frustrato

“ mio padre e’ disponibile a prestarcene 10.000 …..”  
aveva semplicemente risposto Lexa

“ Raven ..... 5.000 $...”

“ uhm, ne’ mancano ancora 25.000….. perche’ 5.000 ci serviranno per riavviare la produzione..”

“ potrei chiedere a Bellamy, mio fratello, anche se l’idea non mi piace , visto che lui non ha mai creduto in me ..ha sempre detto che ero un’illusa… ..”  
aveva detto Octavia, alla fine con aria triste

“ lascialo perdere, allora, non voglio aiuti da chi non sa apprezzare le tue meravigliose doti e la bellezza del tuo lavoro....  
a questo punto mi rimane solo una possibilita’…. speravo di non dover arrivare a tanto, so gia’ che Clarke….non la prendera’ bene..”  
aveva replicato la brunetta con tono di voce dispiaciuto

“ e quale sarebbe ? “

“ accettare l’offerta del Comandante John…  
un ingaggio lungo 45 giorni, pagato 3500$ per settimana…. alla fine porterei a casa 20.500$.....  
e con un po’ di fortuna , visto che l’armatore e’ un’emiro del Kuwait , un petroliere miliardario , con le mance potrei arrivare a 25.000$... “

“ Cristo ! …. non vedresti Clarke, per un sacco di tempo… ”

“ si, ma e’ altrettanto vero che la sua riabilitazione e’ ancora lunga.. e che il suo praticantato al Providence di Portland… comincera’ solo alla fine di settembre …   
insomma, prima di poter stare con lei, dovro' comunque aspettare ”  
aveva ribadito la brunetta con tono di voce rassegnato

“ visto quello che avete e state passando… e’ meglio che comunque , prima di decidere…parli con lei…"  
le aveva detto Octavia con aria infelice

***************************************************************

“ ciao Clarke, com’e’ andata la tua giornata ? “

“ bene amore, gli effetti dell’agopuntura sono davvero strabilianti…”

“ sono contenta, non vedo l’ora che il tuo calvario..finisca  
…. ascolta ti ho chiamato perche’ forse ho trovato un modo per salvare la serra , ma , prima di metterlo in pratica,ho bisogno del tuo consenso…“  
aveva detto Lexa con tono di voce insicuro..

“ uhm, allora la faccenda e’ seria …dimmi ….”  
le aveva risposto la biondina ,con tono di voce preoccupato

Dopo di che la brunetta le aveva detto tutto….

“ capisco e ti confesso che l’idea di saperti per mare in compagnia di un harem di tredici donne….non mi lascia affatto tranquilla…  
ma quello che mi spaventa di piu’ e’ l’idea di non poteri vedere..per così tanto tempo...”

“ oh amore, quello era il passato…. fidati ,sono cambiata…tu mi hai cambiata….  
e poi stare con te e’ come avere un piccolo harem…. per adesso ho conosciuto solo la Dottoressa Griffin e Rosy,la cameriera…  
ma sono piu’ che sicura che ,in futuro, avro’ il piacere di ampliare…le conoscenze…..”

“ uhm…spiritosa….”

“ cerco solo di sdrammatizzare…. odio l’idea di non poterti vedere …ma magari quando torno..tu starai meglio ..  
e ti lascerai guardare da me….mi manca così tanto di vedere i tuoi occhi azzurri..”

“ uhm ..adulatrice ! ..il lupo perde il pelo, ma non il vizio….”

“ Clarke, ti amo ….non sto’ cercando d’indorarti la pillola, credimi…. lo so che sara’ difficile, per tutte e due..ma,se voglio salvare la serra… non vedo altre soluzioni..”

“ va bene amore, ti amo anch’io… e voglio che realizzi i tuoi sogni….  
ed e’ reale che ,i tempi della mia riabilitazione sono ancora lunghi… chiama il Comandante John..”

“ grazie …senza la tua approvazione non sarei partita..”

“ quando dovresti essere ad Haiti ? “

“ il 10, dopo domani ..”

“ Cristo ! ..così presto… non avremo neanche il tempo di rivederci…e salutarci di persona..”

“ si, dispiace tanto anche a me…. ma avro’ giusto il tempo di preparare i bagagli.. ho il volo domattina alle 8… e devo ancora finire di parlare con Octavia…”

“ allora vai, ci sentiamo piu’ tardi…”  
aveva detto Clarke ,prima di chiudere la telefonata e buttarsi singhiozzante nel letto…

 

“ Clarke ha acconsentito…domani parto…”  
aveva detto la brunetta guardando gli occhi tristi di Octavia

“ mi dispiace così tanto Lexa .. avete gia’ sofferto abbastanza ..non e’ giusto che solo tu debba sacrificarti per la nostra serra..”

“ oh… non credere che ti lascero’ senza far niente…socia ! spettera’ a te… cominciare la ristrutturazione parziale dell’ala sinistra ..e dovrai fare in modo di farla funzionare...  
anche se in maniera ridotta, con i soldi di mio padre , quelli della Banca e quelli della tua spasimante…dovresti farcela….”

“ faro’ di tutto perche’ accada, per fortuna ,a fine mese, Raven va in ferie e mi ha gia’ detto che sara’ felice di venire a darmi una mano…"

“ perfetto ! … troverete sicuramente il modo di unire l’utile con il dilettevole…mi sa tanto che quando tornero’ avrete gia’ felicemente raggiunto l’Home Run…”  
aveva detto da ultimo Lexa ,con aria maliziosa….

" spero tanto che tu abbia ragione ... non faccio altro che sognare di infilarmi tra le sue gambe, quella brunetta mi sta' togliendo il sonno..."

*******************************************************************

11 giugno , mar dei Caraibi, ore 23

“ ciao amore , finalmente gli ospiti sono tutti andati a letto “

“ io, sto’ aspettando che torni Abby, per cenare…non che abbia molta fame…”

“ Clarke…devi mangiare…sai bene che avere un corpo forte …. aiutera’ la riabilitazione..”

“ lo so,ma …mi manchi gia’ da morire…e poi, la gelosia mi divora lo stomaco… Cristo!.. sei in un panfilo densamente popolato da splendide fanciulle ”

“ oh amore, stai tranquilla… a parte gli occhi …e le sempre presenti guardie del corpo..non c’e’ altro da vedere….e comunque questa volta il mio lavoro non e’ quello d’intrattenere le Signore..mi tocca portare in giro l’emiro, un uomo... ’ brutto e grasso….”

“ … uhm… e a bordo non ci sono cuoche o affascinanti cameriere ? “

“ no, tutte brutte ed indaffarate… ma poi anche se ci fossero, neanche le vedrei….quante volte te lo devo dire che tu sei l’unica donna che voglio…”

“ forse sono così insicura perche’ sono quasi due mesi che non < scopiamo >….. e conosco la tua eccessiva produzione di testosterone….”

“ capisco, ma sono perfettamente in grado di tenere a bada i miei istinti.. sono qui solo per i soldi.. fine della storia…”

“ va bene amore, scusami…”

“ sei scusata ! … e ora vai a mangiare, io vado a dormire, domani mi devo alzare presto..  
Buonanotte amore.. un bacio sulle tue belle tette e mille sulle tue morbide labbra..”

“ dormi bene , tesoro mio un morsetto sui tuoi piccoli capezzoli e cento succhiotti sul tuo bel collo !”

“ Clar ke … ora mi tocchera’ andare a farmi una bella doccia fredda !

Dopo di che quando la chiamata era terminata, Lexa aveva cercato di guardare il cielo stellato , ma mettere a fuoco la volta celeste ,era stato impossibile per i suoi bellissimi occhi verdi pieni di lacrime ..

" non riesci a dormire ? "  
le aveva chiesto Olga, la cuoca, dopo che si era silenziosamente avvicinata a lei

" no..."

" lei ti manca ? "

" si, da morire..."

" pensi che una bella fetta di tiramisu', cucinata dalla tua amica cuoca .. ed un bicchiere di vino fresco ...possano lenire il tuo dolore ? ..so bene che solamente Clarke puo' togliertelo...."

" va bene , Olga, un po' di dolce alleviera' il sapore amaro della lontananza..."

" allora te lo lascio in sala mensa, buonanotte Alexandria , a domani.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	43. XXXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa torna a casa...

26 luglio , 46 giorni dopo

Aeroporto di Portland, ore 11

“ Lexa ! …finalmente..”  
aveva esclamato Octavia, quando l'ancora frastornata brunetta era uscita dal Terminal degli arrivi , dopo di che l'aveva calorosamente abbracciata  
“ sono così felice di rivederti ! .. come stai ? …hai fatto un buon viaggio ? “

“ ehi, rallenta… non sono mica tornata dalla guerra ! e poi, non sono abituata a ricevere tutti questi salamelecchi…  
sto bene, sono solo un po’ stanca… devo smaltire le 13 ore di volo e la differenza di fuso orario .. "

“ perdona la mia irruenza, ma non sto’ nella pelle, sono così ansiosa di farti vedere ..la nostra serra ….”

“ ok, allora ci prendiamo un caffe’ e poi, prima di accompagnarmi a casa, passiamo dalla Garden Blake…”  
aveva detto la stanca brunetta all'entusiasta socia

“ora si chiama… il Giardino dei Sogni…. “

“ oh….alla fine, ti sei convinta…”

“ si , il nome che avevi pensato , si sposa perfettamente bene con la nostra piccola azienda…   
oh Lexa, sono così innamorata… Raven e’ stupenda ed e’ ...un’amante fantastica…”  
aveva detto Octavia guardando la socia con aria persa

“ quindi lavorare con lei .. e’ stato piacevole ? ”

“ altro che…. dopo, abbiamo dovuto seminare un’altra volta le zinnie ,i ranuncoli ed i crisantemi..”

“ Cristo ! …non mi dire che l’avete fatto anche tra i solchi di terra ….”

“ si…e’ stato travolgente e....selvaggio..”

“ ho capito … falla finita ! ..stai parlando con una che non lo fa’…da piu’ di tre mesi..”  
aveva mormorato da ultimo la brunetta, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

“ esagerata ! da quanto mi risulta, l’ultima volta che hai visto Clarke vi siete date da fare con…. le lingue…”

“ si, ed e’ stato bellissimo... ma ,comincio ad avere un ricordo sfumato…della sensazione che provo quando ....  
..insomma sai cosa voglio dire ...”  
aveva detto la brunetta, mentre fissava con imbarazzo, la punta delle sue scarpe da tennis

" ..quando la penetri con il tuo grosso pene ... dai, Lexa,non fare la timida, me l'ha detto Raven "

" Cristo ! ... speravo tanto che avresti trovato il modo di tapparle la bocca.."

“ oh ! certo che ci sono riuscita ! .. ha smesso di parlare quando ha cominciato ad urlare...   
comunque , tornando a te….per fortuna, a quanto ne’ so, Clarke finalmente sta’ molto meglio  
chissa', quando, a fine settimana, andrai a trovarla… forse, potrai riusare la tua attrezzatura…”

“ magari ! …. ora finiamola pero', dai, portami al Giardino dei sogni, sono proprio curiosa di vedere cos'hai combinato…in mia assenza …”

 

“ oh mio Dio !.... e’ stupenda…. ma come diamine ci sei riuscita ?“  
aveva chiesto la brunetta, quando aveva visto che tutta la struttura della serra era gia’ stata rimessa a posto

“ devi ringraziare il Comandante John, che ha accreditato il tuo intero stipendio alla fine di giugno..”

“ ma e’ bellissima, persino organizzata meglio di prima..”  
aveva aggiunto Lexa , dopo che O , le aveva mostrato l'interno perfettamente coltivato 

“ merito di Raven… quella donna non ha solo un corpo da sballo ed un animo meraviglioso…ha pure una mente brillante e fantasiosa..”

“ va beh…ho capito, sei proprio cotta …come me, del resto.. ho proprio bisogno di riposare, per favore, accompagnami a casa”

************************************************************************

Los Angeles

“ oh amore , sono così contenta di sentire la tua voce….”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, quando Lexa l’aveva chiamata…

“ scusami Clarke, volevo farlo prima, subito dopo averti mandato il messaggio che ero atterrata, ma Octavia mi ha praticamente rapito..era così ansiosa di farmi vedere la serra “

“ non ti preoccupare , tanto non avrei potuto risponderti ero in Palestra …e priva di cellulare… come stai ? …quando vieni a trovarmi ?.. ho così voglia di vederti ? “

“ sono un po’ provata dal viaggio, ma ora mi faccio la doccia e poi vedo di riposarmi un po', visto che stasera Octavia mi ha invitato a cena…   
arrivo venerdì sera, non vedo l'ora, dovrei essere a casa tua per le 19.."

“ … ancora tre giorni di tortura….”

“ dai amore, passeranno il fretta…”

“ oh Lexa,sono così stanca di aspettare…”

“ ... non dirlo a me… ho così tanta voglia di baciarti….”

“ anch’io amore…. “

“ va beh, ora vado a lavarmi, ti restituisco ai tuoi impegni, ci sentiamo piu’ tardi..”

“ si, amore, a dopo “  
aveva detto la biondina, prima di chiudere la telefonata, dopo di che aveva guardato Paul, il suo paziente parrucchiere 

“ allora , Clarke, come li vuoi ! “  
aveva chiesto l’uomo, con aria maliziosa, mentre infilava le dita tra i suoi capelli biondi

“ .. pensaci te…l’importante e’ che sia un taglio….sexy ….. perche’ stasera rivedro' la donna piu’ bella e sensuale del mondo ! “

“ ho capito.. la vuoi ... sorprendere ....lascia fare a me…”

“ wow ! “  
aveva semplicemente esclamato la biondina, due ore dopo, quando si era finalmente potuta vedere allo specchio senza provare il solito senso di sconforto…  
“ si, direi proprio che le ciocche rosa , mascherano bene la mia cicatrice.. e mi piace il taglio sbarazzino che mi hai fatto ! grazie Paul…”

“ prego Clarke ..e’ stato un vero piacere….ti auguro di passare una strepitosa serata ! …

 

Aeroporto di Los Angeles, ore 19

“ ..smettila di tormentarti le mani e di camminare avanti e indietro..”  
aveva detto Raven alla biondina, osservando il suo comportamento agitato  
“ tra dieci minuti c’imbarchiamo…”

“ sono nervosa …sono tre mesi che non mi vede..”

“ ma piantala..sei uno schianto ! “

“ e se il look piu’ corto e colorato dei miei capelli non le piacesse ? “  
aveva aggiunto Clarke con tono di voce insicuro

“ non credo che passera’ molto tempo a guardare la tua capigliatura… con quel vestitino a fiori, corto ed attillato..sara’ piu’ impegnata ad osservarti il culo e le tette …  
devo dire che la palestra..ti ha fatto bene..”

“ uhm…ne’ avrei volentieri fatto a meno..”  
aveva borbottato Clarke , prima di cominciare a piegare ripetutamente il braccio infortunato ed a dimenare i fianchi

“ e ora cosa diamine stai facendo ? ..sembri un’indemoniata…vuoi farti arrestare ? “

“ no, sto’ solo testando.. se il mio corpo funziona…”

“ non ti riconosco piu, sei proprio fuori di testa..”  
aveva detto da ultimo Raven, guardando l’amica con aria sorridente

***********************************************

“ grazie Indra ! ..era tutto molto buono…”  
aveva detto la brunetta,quando avevano finito di cenare

“ prego… lo sostiene anche tuo padre…”

“ ah, gia’ ..non lo sai, mentre eri in mezzo al mare del Caraibi… tuo padre e mia madre hanno cominciato a frequentarsi, dopo la notte della grandinata, sono rimasti in contatto..”  
aveva detto Octavia notando lo sguardo confuso di Lexa

“ sono contenta, mio padre e’ una brava persona… e non e' stato molto fortunato con mia madre..”  
aveva replicato la brunetta con aria leggermente contrariata

“ ..ehi, sono quasi le 22,si sta facendo tardi, sara’ meglio muoverci , tra poco inizia la serata anni 90…”  
aveva detto Octavia, dopo che aveva guardato l’orologio

“ …. se vuoi ti accompagno al Groove , ma non mi fermo…. preferisco andare a casa …mi ha detto Clarke che dopo 23, mi avrebbe chiamato….”

“ dai Lexa, almeno il tempo di una bevuta, voglio brindare al tuo ritorno…”

“ va bene, posso concederti una mezz’oretta … “

“ grazie dell’onore ! .. andiamo con la tua moto , per tornare .. chiamero’ un taxi…”

*****************************************************************************

O< ciao amore !...dove cavolo siete finite ?... tra un quarto d’ora Lexa se ne va..>  
R< stiamo arrivando … ci siamo dovute fermare tre volte… problemi con la vescica di Clarke ;)) >  
O< .. ho capito ;)) ma,muoviti…muoio dalla voglia di baciarti..>  
R< .. dove ? >  
O< ..dappertutto ..>  
R< wow ! … cinque minuti e sono da te... >

“ ... vado a prendere due coppe di vino bianco frizzante..”  
aveva detto Lexa, qualche minuto dopo, prima di alzarsi dal divanetto

“ va bene … per me, uno non troppo secco..”

“ ehi …Alexandria ! ..non ci posso credere ! ...saranno almeno cinque anni che non ti vedo…”  
aveva detto una moretta ,dopo che si era seduta accanto alla brunetta che stava aspettando di essere servita

“ Echo ! ..”  
aveva esclamato una stupita Lexa vedendo la donna che una notte di Marzo , per la prima volta,le aveva insegnato ad usare ed apprezzare le sue enormi doti naturali…

“ non sei affatto cambiata ! ..sempre bellissima, ma con lo sguardo triste..”  
aveva aggiunto la moretta guardando gli occhi verdi della brunetta  
“ chi ti ha spezzato il cuore, questa volta ? “

“ .. nessuno… sono solo un po’ stanca ,sono rientrata oggi da Haiti … ti trovo bene...”

 

“ ciao Octavia, sono Clarke…chi e’ quella moretta che e’ incollata a Lexa ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina , che , nel frattempo aveva raggiunto il Groove  
“ scusami, dopo mi presento meglio, ora devo andare ..”

 

“ se vuoi possiamo andare a casa mia… potrei farti un bel massaggio rilassante..”  
aveva mormorato Echo, con tono di voce suadente

“ ti ringrazio e non voglio sembrarti scortese… ma... non sono interessata....sono fidanzata “  
aveva detto la brunetta con tono di voce deciso

“ e da quando sei diventata ..anche fedele ? e comunque, lei dov'e’…non mi pare di vederla…”

“ non vive qui, e’ di Los Angeles… e sono terribilmente innamorata di lei …”

“ hai sentito cosa ti ha detto ? brutta stronza !... lei mi ama ! ..vattene via ! “  
aveva detto la biondina irrompendo come una belva infuriata  
“ allora,non ci siamo capite ? ..lei e’ mia …sparisci“  
aveva aggiunto a denti stretti, un secondo dopo, con aria da pazza, notando l’esitare dell' imbambolata moretta

“ Clar ke…sei qui..”  
aveva detto in un sussurro l’attonita Lexa , quando si era ripresa dalla sorpresa, mentre i suoi occhi verdi si perdevano nello sguardo della biondina 

“ si..amore “  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina, con le gambe molli ed il fiato corto

“ sei bellissima..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, senza smettere di fissare i suoi occhi azzurri

“ anche tu ..non sei affatto male….   
andiamo, le nostre amiche ci stanno aspettando …”  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke , mentre le afferrava una mano…

 

“ questa me la pagate “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta ,quando le due giovani aveva raggiunto Raven ed Octavia

“ wow, Clarke , vista dal vivo sei ancora meglio … e in quanto a caratterino ,di certo... non ti manca... "  
aveva detto O, con aria sorridente …

“ scusami, ma avevo un’urgente questione territoriale da sistemare …. ricominceremo dall’inizio… ma prima, dammi un minuto ..”  
aveva detto la biondina, prima di girarsi ed afferrare il viso dell'ancora scioccata Lexa  
“ cosa diamine voleva quella lì..da te ? e soprattutto chi e’ ? “

“Echo, una vecchia conoscenza..”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta con tono di voce basso..  
“ posso toccarti i capelli ? ”

“ si ! ....lo so, non ti piacciono….sono un po’ corti…”  
aveva borbottato Clarke, mentre si asciugava le mani sudate sul bordo del suo vestitino

“ no…li adoro, ti stanno benissimo… ”

“ la tua risposta non mi ha convinto, ed i tuoi tentativi di sviare ,ancora di meno..ma, ne’ riparliamo dopo ,adesso devo presentarmi come si deve…alla tua socia…”

“ ciao, sono Clarke, l’irascibile fidanzata di Lexa…”

“ piacere di conoscerti ! …sono Octavia , la partner < combina guai > della tua meravigliosa fidanzata …”

“ adesso che vi siete presentate… possiamo andare a prenderci una tequila ? ..ho sete “  
aveva detto Raven, mentre guardava con adorazione, gli occhi azzurri della sua bellissima fioraia

“ amore… sei bella da morire.. e mi sembri in ottima forma...”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta , alla biondina, quando erano rimaste sole

“ e’ vero ? “

“ che cosa ? “

“ ….che mi ami ….”

“ oh si, da morire …”  
aveva detto Lexa, in un sospiro, senza smettere di fissare le sue labbra morbide

“ bene, perche’ io ti amo da impazzire…”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, mentre continuava a perdersi dentro gli occhi verdi del suo amore

poi la musica anni 90 era iniziata…

“ balla con me ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,con tono di voce roco

“ si..amore..”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta sulle note di < Haddaway , What is Love >  
“ …non ti fara male ? …”  
aveva aggiunto , mentre raggiungevano la pista da ballo

“ no, sono quasi guarita “

“ perfetto..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa,dopo di che prima d’iniziare a muoversi ,aveva estaticamente guardato i rotondi fianchi della biondina

“ adoro i tranquilli ritmi degli anni 90.. “  
le aveva mormorato Clarke , mentre languidamente osservava la zona pelvica della brunetta

“ con questo vestitino….sei uno schianto…”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa, due minuti dopo , quando le braccia della biondina erano gia’ sinuosamente fluttuanti verso l’alto

“ oh, ma ti sei vista ..”  
aveva replicato la biondina, in un sussurro, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri continuavano a fissare il leggero ondeggiamento del suo bacino 

Dieci minuti dopo,il loro ballare era diventato perfetta sintonia di corpi in movimento

Poi, sulle note di < In Your Wildest Dreams , T.Turner & B.White >  
la brunetta si era appiccicata alla schiena sudata di Clarke e le aveva mormorato nell'orecchio   
“ ..sto’ morendo dalla voglia di toccarti…”  
dopo di che aveva fermamente pressato il pube contro al suo rigoglioso fondoschiena  
" ..senti..cosa mi fa .. l’odore della tua pelle…”

“ ohh si…ed io sono così bagnata... per te…”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina ,mentre un altro getto di liquido caldo inondava le sue ,gia’ abbondantemente rovinate, mutandine  
“ ma ..non ancora…”

“ ..ora ..stai ferma ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, venti minuti dopo sulle note di Touch & Go- Straight To Number One, prima di chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi al suo ritmo suadente 

“ mi farai morire “  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,poco dopo, mentre sfiorava delicatamente quei fianchi che stavano voluttuosamente strusciandosi contro al suo tremolante bacino

Poi, quando Clarke aveva premuto il suo ondeggiante posteriore contro all'enorme rigonfio del davanti dei suoi morbidi pantaloni neri …  
Lexa aveva appoggiato le sue dischiuse labbra morbide sul punto pulsante del suo delicato collo e l'aveva delicatamente succhiato

“ si amore, così…piano ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina,nel suo affannato respirare,avvertendo il leggero pulsare delle pareti vellutate della sua vagina

“ ti prego ..baciami “  
aveva sussurrato la sopraffatta brunetta ,un minuto dopo,quando l’ansimante Clarke si era improvvisamente voltata finendo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso  
“ si amore…”  
aveva cercato di dire lei in un sospiro, prima di buttarsi smaniosa su quelle labbra carnose  
dopo di che le loro lingue avide avevano furiosamente esplorato e riassaporato ogni angolo delle loro vellutate bocche  
“ Dio, come mi sei mancata ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina ,mentre cercava di riprendere il fiato

“ il pensiero di essere lontana da te ..non mi faceva dormire..”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa ,prima di stringerla piu’ forte a se

poi erano restate così, ferme a guardarsi in mezzo alla pista da ballo, incuranti del frenetico movimento delle persone che continuavano a dimenare i loro corpi sudati

“ portami a casa ..”  
aveva detto Clarke, a fior di labbra , senza smettere di fissare con desidero i scintillanti occhi verdi che la stavano smaniosamente guardando   
" si.."  
dopo di che era solamente rimasta attaccata a quella mano calda che la stava guidando verso l’uscita del locale

“ wow !...figa… “  
aveva semplicemente aggiunto, con aria sorridente , qualche minuto dopo, quando Lexa le aveva offerto il casco ed il suo sottile giubbotto di pelle..  
dopo di che, senza perdere tempo, era salita sulla Yamaha nera   
“ tienti stretta…”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta prima di partire..  
poi , l’unica cosa che la biondina aveva fatto era stato di appoggiare la testa sopra la sua solida schiena , circondarle la vita con le sue braccia  
e lasciarsi trasportare da quella moto che correva veloce in quella calda notte di fine luglio..

…to be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !
> 
> ehi, Alex75.... non mi mandare a quel paese... ;)))
> 
> https://youtu.be/bM_7m4vTPng ( Touch & Go- Straight To Number One )


	44. XXXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa....

“ ..muoviti ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina ,con tono di voce roco, mentre continuava a baciare la nuca della brunetta ,che stava cercando d’infilare le chiavi nella serratura della porta del suo appartamento

“..ho fatto..”  
aveva borbottato ,poco dopo,la trafelata Lexa ,quando era finalmente riuscita ad aprirla..  
dopo di che , come una furia,l'aveva trascinata dentro ed aveva richiuso la porta , e tre secondi dopo ,stava gia' pressando la schiena di Clarke contro la parete dell’entrata 

“ togliti quel giubbotto “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, mentre si liberava in fretta delle sue scarpe da tennis…e del suo top 

“ i preservativi sono in camera..”  
aveva affannosamente aggiunto ,prima di gettarsi avida sulle labbra dischiuse dell’ansimante biondina… 

“ non serve..”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke, tra i furibondi assalti di quella lingua che le stava divorando la bocca ,  
dopo di che si era tolta i tacchi ed aveva messo le sue tremolanti mani sull'apertura dei pantaloni neri di Lexa

“sei troppo coperta..”  
aveva detto in un sussurro, poco dopo,mentre le labbra impazienti del suo amore stavano succhiando il punto pulsante del suo delizioso collo  
“ s u bi to ..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,prima di levarseli in zero attimi 

“ oh, si…così va meglio…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , mentre le sue mani percorrevano smaniose la lunghezza del duro rigonfiamento dei boxer  
poi quando quelle altrettanto avide di Lexa le avevano sollevato il bordo del suo vestitino la pazienza della biondina era gia' bella che finita  
“ ...non farmi piu’ aspettare… “  
aveva mormorato con tono di voce rotto dal desiderio , prima di abbassarle i boxer e cominciare a sfiorare l’asta dura del suo enorme membro 

“ oh Clarke… se fai così..…”  
aveva borbottato la stravolta brunetta, nel suo trafelato respirare , mentre velocemente le spostava le rovinate mutandine

“ ..sbrigati ! ..voglio sentirti ..tutta dentro..”  
aveva smaniosamente aggiunto l’eccitata biondina , in un sussurro, prima di mettere una mano attorno alla base del largo pene eretto e liberarsi in fretta della sua sciupata biancheria intima , quindi aveva allargato le sue gambe molli

“ oh si, amore..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,quando il suo amore aveva fatto scivolare la punta del suo membro sopra all'apertura bagnata della sua vagina  
“ ora ti riempio…”

dopo di che, mentre la sua lingua impaziente rovistava con ardore il collo e l’orecchio sinistro della biondina, aveva dato la prima spinta  
“ oh mio Dio..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke avvertendo subito la pienezza della tanto sospirata invasione…

“ ..quanto mi sei mancata..”  
aveva stentatamente aggiunto la brunetta,a voce bassa, mentre lentamente spingeva dentro all'umida cavita’ ancora un po’della sua asta dura ,dopo di che, senza perder tempo, aveva iniziato a muoverla avanti e indietro 

“ non perder tempo, di piu’ ..”  
aveva implorato la sconvolta biondina ,prima di piegare una gamba ed imprigionare una delle natiche sode di Lexa

“ ...sei così morbida e bagnata…per me “  
aveva bisbigliato la persa brunetta nella bocca tremolante di Clarke,mentre affondava il resto del suo enorme membro dentro alla sua calda e pulsante vagina

“ oh, si ..così…”  
aveva voluttuosamente cercato di dire la trafelata biondina, prima d’infilare , con devastante urgenza, la sua lingua molle dentro all'assetata bocca del suo amore affamato

Poi, senza smettere di baciarsi, erano rimaste immobili ,per diversi minuti, ad apprezzare la sconvolgente sensazione della fusione dei loro sessi eccitati,fino a che le pareti della vulva di Clarke si erano perfettamente adeguate alle dimensioni della larga e dura asta 

“ ..scopami ..Lexa “  
aveva chiesto Clarke con tono di voce smanioso, prima di afferrarsi ai suoi solidi fianchi

“ ..si amore..ora ti prendo..”  
le aveva mormorato l’eccitatissima Lexa , nel suo concitato respirare, dopo di che aveva cominciato a muovere lentamente avanti ed indietro il suo irrequieto bacino

“ ..piu’ in fretta..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, tra i gemiti , qualche minuto dopo, quando il pulsare frenetico della sua vagina era diventato incontrollabile..

“ oh.. amore…non posso ..sono così vicina.. “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta avvertendo l’imminenza del suo orgasmo , prima di afferrarsi alla gamba che stringeva la sua natica

“ ...anch’io ..”  
aveva sospirato la stavolta Clarke , mordendosi un labbro, mentre cominciava a dimenare freneticamente i suoi tremolanti fianchi

“ allora..tieni....”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,prima di aumentare il ritmo della sua penetrazione

“ ..amore vengo “  
aveva gridato di piacere la biondina, qualche secondo dopo ,quando le violente e veloci convulsione del suo orgasmo avevano invaso il suo traballante ventre

“ Clar keee “  
aveva urlato la brunetta nell’orecchio della suo sussultante amore ,prima che il suo seme cominciasse ad uscir fuori dalla cappella pulsante del suo vibrante e durissimo membro

“ ti amo..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ,mentre estaticamente eiaculava, riempendo di sperma la palpitante vulva della biondina

“ oh si ..dammelo tutto...”

*******************************************************************

“ perche’ ridi ? “  
aveva chiesto Lexa, dieci minuti dopo, quando aveva acceso le tenui luci dell’entrata  
“ lo so, che il mio appartamento e’ piccolo…”

“ oh no amore, e' bellissimo ed e’ sicuramente piu’ spazioso …della nostra grotta….  
..il fatto e’ che tu sei splendidamente nuda mentre io sono ancora ..tremendamente vestita…”

“ bugiarda ! .. sei senza mutandine…e senza tacchi…e comunque adesso pareggiamo i conti….”  
le aveva detto la brunetta, con tono di voce suadente, prima di toglierle il corto vestitino 

“ oh si… morbide e grandi..”  
aveva aggiunto ,dopo che le aveva levato anche il reggiseno di pizzo nero, osservando i suoi rigogliosi seni..

“ ora …sei pronta per fare il tour della casa “  
le aveva sussurrato, un minuto dopo, con aria sorridente ,mentre la prendeva in braccio

“ questa e’ l’entrata –salotto….. questa e’ la cucina e questa e’ la mia camera…”

“ wow ! … bello ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke alla fine ,quando aveva visto l’enorme letto 

“ e’ nuovo…! …sono andata a comprarlo insieme a Raven , quello di prima era troppo piccolo e scomodo…”

“ … hai fatto bene, chissa’ quante volte l’hai usato per scoparti le tue amanti ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina con aria improvvisamente seria…

“ tu sei la prima donna che ha varcato la soglia della mia casa…”  
aveva detto Lexa, guardandola teneramente con i suoi occhi verdi..  
“ e sarai anche la prima ad entrare nella mia doccia “  
aveva aggiunto ,prima di portarla nel suo bagno…  
" sei tutta sudata ! "

 

“ amore,scusami, avevo il < serbatoio> proprio...pieno… ora ti aiuto… “  
le aveva sussurrato, qualche minuto dopo, quando aveva visto gli abbondanti rivoli del suo seme che continuavano a scorrere lungo l’interno delle sue cosce 

“ adoro essere riempita da te..”  
le aveva mormorato la biondina , prima di abbandonarsi al tocco leggero della spugna che aveva cominciato a lavarla…

“ no ! …lì no..”  
aveva aggiunto piu’ tardi, con tono di voce insicuro ,quando le mani della brunetta avevano sfiorato le cicatrici del suo braccio sinistro..

“ smettila Clarke …fanno parte di te, sono solo la prova tangibile del fatto che sei ancora viva…come quella che mi e’ rimasta sul polpaccio …dopo l’attacco dello squalo.. “

“ allora, per favore lavami anche i capelli ..”  
era stata la risposta della biondina

*******************************************************

“ che stai cercando ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke dopo che si era infilata sotto le lenzuola , vedendo Lexa intenta a rovistare dentro ad un cassetto…  
“ i fiammiferi…”

“sei gia’ stufa di me ?.. vuoi darmi fuoco ?

“ no, anche se adoro vederti infiammata…..”

“ …trovati ! “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta con aria soddisfatta, prima di usarli per accendere le tre candele che stavano sul suo comodino…  
dopo di che aveva spento la luce ed aveva raggiunto l’impaziente biondina

“ wow ! … non pensavo che fossi una romanticona …”

“ neanche io ..ma poi ho incontrato te…”  
le aveva sussurrato mentre si sdraiava accanto a lei ..  
“ non mi sembra vero …non sei un sogno ? “

“ …chissa’… magari …si…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,prima di mettere una mano sopra ad uno dei piccoli seni sodi della brunetta ….  
“ senti qualcosa ? “

“ uhm …puo’ darsi….”

“ e ora ? “  
aveva aggiunto la biondina in un sussurro, mentre le strizzava leggermente il capezzolo

“ potrebbe….”

“ ho capito…”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,prima di scivolare con la testa verso il pube di Lexa, dopo di che aveva lentamente leccato la base del suo tumescente membro …

“ ..non ne’ sono sicura…forse …se insisti…”  
aveva detto la brunetta a fior di labbra….

“ oh si …mi hai quasi convinta …”  
aveva cercato dire, un quarto d’ora dopo, quando la punta enorme del suo pene era totalmente preda dei guizzanti affondi della calda lingua della biondina

“ ..uhm.. sei proprio una donna diffidente..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, prima di prendersela in bocca e cominciare a succhiarla, con solerte dedizione

“ fermati amore…“  
aveva mormorato Lexa con tono di voce trafelato ,un poco piu’ tardi, quando quel delizioso sballottamento aveva fatto vibrare tutta la sua asta dura …  
“ ti prego.. lo sai quanto mi piace venire nella tua bocca , ma non …questa notte…”  
aveva aggiunto a voce bassa , mentre accarezzava le ciocche rosa del suo amore  
dopo di che aveva sfilato il suo palpitante membro dalle labbra della un po’ confusa biondina  
“ per favore, Clar ke vieni qui.. …ho passato così tante notti lontana da te …”

“ si, così…”  
le aveva dolcemente sussurrato ,un secondo dopo,quando l’aveva racchiusa tra le sue tenaci braccia  
“ baciami …”

“ si ..amore ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, mentre si perdeva nel verde della foresta ed iniziava a sfiorare con le sue labbra molli quelle tremolanti della brunetta

poi quando il loro tenero scambio era diventato piu’ smanioso, Lexa aveva ribaltato la posizione  
ed aveva messo le sue mani avide sopra ai suoi seni morbidi …  
“ voglio baciarti dappertutto..”  
le aveva mormorato con tono di voce roco ,mentre lambiva il turgido capezzolo di uno dei suoi seni morbidi ....poi aveva cominciato a succhiarlo con dedizione  
dopo di che ,con la sua lingua calda ,aveva proseguito la sua amorevole esplorazione fino ad arrivare a sfiorare l’interno delle morbide cosce di Clarke

“ hai deciso di farmi morire ? “  
aveva detto a fior di labbra la biondina ,quando la brunetta ,dopo averle languidamente leccato la vulva bagnata, aveva continuato a discendere lungo le sue bellissime gambe 

“ puo' darsi, girati..”  
era stata l’unica e fievole risposta di Lexa

“ Cristo…”  
aveva flebilmente sussurrato piu’ tardi, nel suo affrettato respirare, quando la lingua molle della brunetta aveva lambito l’apertura bagnata della sua vagina…senza fermarsi piu’ di tanto  
“ ti…diverti ? “

“ oh ..si..molto..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,avvertendo la portentosa erezione del suo lungo membro, dopo di che , per qualche minuto ,aveva accarezzato le sue natiche rotonde …  
dopo di che, le aveva delicatamente separate  
“ stupende..”  
aveva aggiunto in un alito, prima d’iniziare a leccare il solco che le divideva…quindi le aveva abbondantemente insalivato il buco del sedere

“ Lexa….! “

“ si, amore…”  
aveva bisbigliato la brunetta ,mentre iniziava ad andarci attorno con la punta della lingua  
dopo di che l’aveva lentamente spinta dentro ed aveva cominciato ad allargarlo ,fino a che entrare ed uscire era diventato un movimento facile e scorrevole

“ oh..si..”  
aveva borbottato la sconvolta biondina ,prima di sollevare generosamente il posteriore ed offrire alla brunetta un migliore accesso alla sua intera zona genitale

< perfetto..>  
aveva pensato Lexa ,mentre appoggiava la punta del suo dito indice sulla clitoride di Clarke

“ ti prego…prendimi  
aveva implorato l’ansimante biondina , dieci minuti dopo, quando l’azione combinata della lingua che entrava ed usciva dal suo didietro unita alla stimolazione del dito aveva fatto pulsare freneticamente le pareti della sua vagina…  
ma la brunetta si era lasciata solo parzialmente impietosire dal bisognoso richiamo del suo amore …infatti aveva solamente aumentato la stimolazione della sua clitoride  
e solo quando Clarke aveva iniziato a dimenare freneticamente i fianchi ,aveva fatto scivolare due dita della mano libera attraverso l’apertura fradicia della sua vagina ed aveva cominciato subito a muoverle

“ amore io..”  
aveva gridato ,qualche minuto dopo, quando le intense convulsioni del suo improvviso orgasmo avevano velocemente attraversato il suo ventre caldo  
poi era troppo disfatta ed appagata per accorgersi dei movimenti rapidi e furtivi di Lexa…

“ oh mio Dio..”  
aveva semplicemente sussurrato, qualche minuto dopo, quando si era ritrovata con un cuscino sotto al suo vibrante grembo e con il fiato caldo della brunetta che le alitava sul collo  
“ sei stupenda..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, mentre si afferrava la base del suo il suo grosso pene,dopo di che aveva appoggiato l’enorme punta sopra la tremolante apertura e l’aveva spinto dentro

“ oh si…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke con tono di voce sensuale ,quando l’arrapata brunetta aveva cominciato a muoverlo lentamente  
una penetrazione calma e stabile che pero' aveva subito riacceso i non ancora sopiti sensi della biondina

“ ..quando mi godi..mi fai impazzire..”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta, poco dopo, totalmente sopraffatta dai rumorosi gemiti di piacere del suo delirante amore  
dopo di che aveva gentilmente fatto piegare la gamba destra di Clarke e poi, mentre le mordicchiava la schiena, si era afferrata al corrispondente fianco, ed aveva affondato ancora di piu’ dentro di lei la sua enorme asta dura

“ si..amore..prenditelo..tutto…”  
aveva borbottato Lexa ,qualche minuto dopo, quando la biondina aveva cominciato a muovere avanti ed indietro il suo bacino per andare beatamente incontro al frenetico assalto del suo durissimo pene 

Poi quando aveva avvertito il lieve pulsare delle pareti della vagina di Clarke ..la brunetta l’aveva parzialmente estratto ed aveva leggermente cambiato l’angolo di penetrazione  
dopo di che le aveva afferrato i fianchi  
“ mettiti in ginocchio..”  
le aveva detto con tono di voce perentorio ,prima d’inchinarsi tra le sue gambe

“ ..oh si..così …”  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce voluttuoso, mentre cominciava a colpire il punto spugnoso della vagina della biondina

< …..di nuovo..>  
si era detta Clarke ,piu’ tardi ,quando aveva risentito in bocca quel gusto metallico ed aveva avvertito il gia' conosciuto ed urgente bisogno di svuotare la vescica

poi quando le piacevoli pulsazioni avevano risalito la sua spina dorsale aveva estaticamente cominciato a gemere di piacere  
“ ancora “  
“ si..”  
" di piu'.." 

“ si amore godi “  
le aveva lascivamente sussurrato la smaniosa Lexa , prima d’incrementare la velocita’ della sua parziale penetrazione

“ non ti fermare..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke con tono di voce libidinoso, quando il calore che le aveva invaso il suo traballante ventre si era espanso fino a riempirle anche la gola

“ ti prego..”  
aveva aggiunto stremata,un secondo prima che le cedessero le ginocchia ,mentre si aggrappava impulsivamente alle lenzuola

“ si amore ..”  
aveva affannosamente mormorato la brunetta ,prima d’afferrarsi al suo fianco destro ..dopo di che aveva riaffondato tutta la sua traballante asta dura dentro alla pulsante vagina e poi aveva dato alcune profonde ed poderose spinte

“ Lexa..vengo..”  
aveva urlato la biondina, mentre il denso liquido che stava accompagnando il suo devastante orgasmo invadeva le lenzuola

“ oh si …”  
Aveva gridato l’ansimante Lexa ,prima di crollare esausta sulla schiena sudata del suo sfinito amore e mescolare il suo seme ai fluidi che continuavano ad uscire dalla sua vagina  
“ Clarke…tu…mi lasci sempre senza fiato…”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, mentre i suoi occhi verdi sprofondavano nel cielo azzurro

***********************************************************

“ amore...per quanto tempo ..rimani ? “  
aveva mormorato piu’ tardi la brunetta nell'orecchio dell’ancora stravolta biondina

“ fino a quando non ti sarai stancata di me ….o sarai stufa di lavare le lenzuola…. devo aver fatto un disastro…”

“ Clar ke … non capisco…”  
aveva borbottato Lexa con tono di voce evidentemente emozionato

“ ho fatto solo il biglietto di andata…ed ho due valige posteggiate nel deposito bagagli dell’aeroporto ….  
..se mi vuoi, avrei tutte le intenzione di rimanere qui…con te…”

“ oh amore … non potevi darmi notizia piu’ bella… domani durante la pausa pranzo andiamo a prenderle…..  
anche se non ti nascondo che, l’idea di averti attorno senza vestiti non mi dispiace affatto…  
anzi potrei tranquillamente vivere con te, che mi gironzoli attorno..nuda ..”

“ wow ! …risparmiati le tue smancerie, mi hai gia’ conquistato…  
e comunque,.domani mattina non andrai alla serra … Raven ha gia’ detto alla tua socia che hai bisogno di riposare per riprenderti dalle fatiche del viaggio e dal …cambio di fuso orario….”

“ uhm… non la smetti mai di stupirmi…  
aveva detto da ultimo la brunetta ,prima scivolare via dalla schiena di Clarke per mettersi supina in un angolo del letto..  
“ vieni qui, amore… non vorrai mica…farmi dormire in mezzo...a quell'appiccicume…  
dai, muoviti !... ho voglia di baciarti ”

“ uhm prima o poi pagherai per i tuoi modi perentori, mi sembri un… Comandante …”  
le aveva sussurrato la biondina, prima di gettarsi , con gioia, sulle sue invitanti labbra molli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	45. XXXVIII ( p 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le Clexa affrontano il loro primo giorno di vita quotidiana

“ uhm, da quant’e’ che sei sveglia ..? ”  
aveva chiesto la biondina, con tono di voce arrochito , la mattina dopo, quando aveva aperto i suoi occhi azzurri ed aveva visto quel paio d’occhi verdi che la stavano guardando con adorazione

“ saranno cinque minuti…”  
aveva falsamente risposto la brunetta, che , in realta’, la stava osservando da una mezz’oretta  
“ mi piace vederti dormire…sei così bella….”  
aveva aggiunto con un fil di voce, prima di mettere una mano tra i suoi capelli biondi e sfiorarle delicatamente le labbra con un dito

“ sull'isola ,riposavamo sempre insieme…non vedo cosa ci sia di diverso…”  
aveva detto Clarke con aria confusa, mentre distrattamente giocava con una ciocca di capelli scuri che ricadeva scomposta sulla fronte di Lexa

“ oh, lo e’ ! ... o almeno per me , perche' allora,per certi versi , eri obbligata a farlo,mentre adesso ..… l'hai deciso..“

“ ..credo di averti scelto fin dalla notte del naufragio, e non perche’ mi hai salvato la vita , ma perche’ , mentre la Charlotte affondava, ho pensato ,con orrore,che avrei potuto perderti per sempre senza che mi fosse data la possibilita’ di dirti che ti avevo mentito.. che non era vero che potevo fare a meno di te.. ”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, prima di baciarla teneramente

“ uhm, si, lo vedo... quindi cambiamo discorso....hai..riposato bene ? “  
aveva domandato l’emozionata brunetta,ricordandosi dei problemi di schiena del suo amore

“ splendidamente, questo letto e’ veramente comodo e…robusto…”

“ e..hai fame ? “

“ oh si ! … ma non di cereali…”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, mentre si mordeva maliziosamente un labbro

“ si, capisco..ma e’ tardi, ed abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare ..”  
aveva detto Lexa , prima di darle un altro bacio

“ tipo ? “

“ per cominciare.. fare colazione, poi andare alla serra, recuperare i tuoi bagagli e da ultimo ,andare a fare un po’ di spesa…e cambiare le lenzuola  
dai, vado a farmi una veloce doccia, e poi , mentre la fai tu, io vado in cucina a vedere cosa offre la mia misera dispensa…"

“ non capisco, potremmo farla…insieme .. e sprecare meno acqua..“  
aveva detto la biondina con tono di voce suadente

“ meglio di no, credimi , dubito fortemente di riuscire a lavarmi…con te vicina e nuda…  
.ah ! ..fintanto che non recuperiamo i tuoi bagagli .. puoi tranquillamente prendere quello che ti serve,dal mio armadio..”  
aveva detto la brunetta,prima di alzarsi dal letto ed andare di corsa a rinchiudersi nel bagno

********************************************************************

“ lo sai che ti stanno bene i miei boxer…”  
aveva detto Lexa ,piu' tardi,quando Clarke l’aveva raggiunta per la colazione ..in topless  
“ uhm,non hai trovato nulla…da metterti sopra ?

“ fa caldo e poi me l’hai detto tu ...che vedermi girare per casa ,mezza nuda, non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto…”

“ si, e’ vero l’ho detto..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , senza riuscire a smettere di fissare i suoi morbidi seni 

“ non ho molto, scusami , sono rientrata ieri ..”  
aveva aggiunto , un minuto dopo, porgendole una tazza di caffe’ ed una ciotola di cereali

“ va benissimo…”

***

“ lo sai che, sei sexy persino quando lavi le tazze. ..”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta, venti minuti dopo, osservando Clarke , che era intenta a ripulire i resti della colazione

“ e che il tuo culo e’ veramente portentoso ..”  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio, dopo che si era avvicinata al lavello, mentre le circondava la vita con le sue braccia abbronzate

“ Lexa !..ma non avevi detto che abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare ? “  
aveva farfugliato la biondina subito dopo, quando la brunetta aveva iniziato a strusciare il suo ricoperto membro duro contro il suo rotondo posteriore

“si, per questo...penso che ..una sana sveltina mattutina ... e' quello che ci vuole adesso...sai, per affrontare meglio lo stress..della vita quotidiana...  
aveva detto Lexa con tono di voce sensuale, mentre infilava le mani attraverso l’elastico del davanti dei boxer indossati da Clarke  
dopo di che aveva messo un dito sopra l’entrata della sua vagina  
“ uhm …non mi sembri maldisposta..”  
aveva aggiunto constatando l'umidita’ dell’accesso  
“ e poi….non l’abbiamo mai fatto in cucina..”

“ gia’…e' vero..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, mentre allungava in alto le braccia per afferrarsi alla nuca della brunetta, dopo di che aveva iniziato a strusciarsi, voluttuosamente, contro di lei 

“ si ,continua..così…”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta, mentre le abbassava i boxer…  
“ dai allarga le gambe  
aveva aggiunto , in un sussurro, dopo che si era tolta gli short… dopo di che aveva messo la sua lunga asta dura sopra la vagina di Clarke  
“ ora chiudi per bene le tue cosce…”

“ Lexa !..lo so gia'...che sei bene attrezzata.. “  
aveva esclamato la biondina avvertendo la pienezza del contatto ..  
“ ..cosa vuoi ? “

“ ..stringile un po’ di piu’ “  
..si così perfetto..”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta , mentre iniziava a sfregare l’enorme corpo del suo membro contro le piccole labbra della vagina della biondina..  
dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare le sue mani calde sopra ai seni morbidi della biondina ed aveva cominciato a palpeggiarli con trasporto

 

“ Cristo ! …sono gia’ bagnata”  
aveva affannosamente sibilato Clarke, qualche minuto dopo, avvertendo gli effetti di quella stimolazione  
“ allenta un poco la stretta ..”  
le aveva chiesto Lexa , mentre faceva scivolare la larga punta del suo pene sopra l’apertura bagnata  
dopo di che aveva tolto le mani che erano aggrappate alle sue grandi tette e le aveva usate per afferrarle i fianchi …

“ ora, sara’ meglio che ti tieni..”  
aveva aggiunto ,con tono di voce suadente, prima d’iniziare a spingere tutta l’asta dentro la vagina di Clarke…

“ oh mio Dio..”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina sentendosi improvvisamente riempita  
poi,non aveva avuto molto tempo per gustarsi appieno la pienezza di quella sensazione, perche’ qualche minuto l’enorme pene di Lexa stava gia’ velocemente entrando ed uscendo dal suo canale bagnato .. con intenso vigore..

“ …neanche il tempo di rifiatare…”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, nel suo rumoroso e trafelato respirare..

“ e’ per questo che la chiamano sveltina ..”  
aveva borbottato l’arrapata brunetta, prima d’incrementare ulteriormente l'irruente movimento dei suoi fianchi

“ oh..si ..”  
aveva farfugliato poco dopo, quando la biondina aveva cominciato a contrarre i muscoli della sua pulsante vagina  
“ piegati…”  
aveva aggiunto ,in un sussurro, prima di aggrapparsi al suo fianco sinistro e mettere la punta del suo dito indice sulla sua clitoride …  
dopo di che aveva cominciato ad aggiungere dei furibondi affondi, al gia' selvaggio e stabile movimento del suo bacino

“ Lexaaa!  
aveva urlato Clarke,pochi minuti dopo , quando le devastanti e febbrili convulsioni che stavano attraversando il suo smanioso ventre le avevano fatto piegare le ginocchia

“si amore! “  
aveva gridato , subito dopo,la scatenata brunetta , mentre dava l’ultima possente spinta ..  
poi quando aveva cominciato ad eiaculare aveva chiuso gli occhi ed aveva smesso di muoversi  
dopo di che , mentre sorreggeva il suo fiaccato amore ,si era beatamente abbandonata a quegli attimi di estatico godimento che stavano accompagnando il suo breve e violento orgasmo.. 

 

“ forza smidollata …e’ tempo di prepararci per uscire di casa …”  
aveva borbottato Lexa ,dieci minuti dopo, all'ancora stravolta biondina …

****************************************************

“ wow ! …e’ bellissima ….e piena di colori.. ..”  
aveva esclamato Clarke ,un’ora dopo, quando era finalmente entrata nella serra allacciata al fianco della brunetta

“ toh ! ..guarda chi si vede !..”  
le aveva risposto Octavia ,senza smettere di irrigare i solchi in cui aveva seminato dei crisantemi  
“ uhm…grazie ! ma ,non terro’ conto del tuo parere..dalla faccia stravolta che hai …ho l’impressione che oggi, troveresti bello anche un cactus…”

“ deve essere stata una notte … davvero sconvolgente….non ti avevo mai visto con una salopette…”  
le aveva detto Raven, mentre continuava ad invasare delle piantine di geranio

“ …oh, adesso smettetela di tormentarla ! …punto primo Clarke e’ sempre bellissima..  
punto secondo questo posto piu’ che profumare di fiori sa ..di sesso…  
Raven hai la maglietta al rovescio ed invece te , socia, hai dimenticato questo… "  
aveva detto Lexa porgendo alla brunetta il reggiseno di pizzo nero…che aveva scovato in mezzo agli attrezzi 

“ come fai a sapere che e’ il suo ? “  
aveva subito chiesto la biondina , mordicchiandosi nervosamente un labbro

“ perche’ e’ uno Chantelle il marchio prediletto di Octavia…”

“ ok…come non detto…stavamo scherzando …ok !...siamo quattro depravate… pertanto,adesso chiudiamo la serra ed andiamo a mangiarci qualcosa…  
perche', <..lavorare > mi ha stimolato l'appetito ”  
aveva replicato la socia di Lexa ,con aria sorridente

*************************************************

“ sei sicura di voler rimanere a casa ?”  
aveva chiesto la brunetta a Clarke , nel primo pomeriggio, quando era arrivata l'ora di andare alla serra…

“ si, voglio disfare le valigie e cambiare le lenzuola…”

“ va bene… spero di avere del tempo per andare a fare la spesa, anche se stasera magari, potremmo ordinare qualcosa di fatto… ti piace il Cinese ? “  
aveva detto Lexa, prima di baciare , con passione,le labbra morbide della biondina

“ oh si ! ..l’adoro…  
ma adesso vai, altrimenti ..farai tardi …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,mentre sfiorava il rigonfiamento della salopette indossata dalla brunetta

“ si, sara’ meglio..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, quando aveva gia’ aperto la porta di casa…

 

< e adesso, questi... dove cavolo li metto ? >  
si era chiesta la biondina piu’ tardi ,quando ,svuotando le sue valigie, aveva messo le mani sopra alla busta del sexy shop…

****************************

“ ciao amore , ho trovato tutto quello che volevi..…”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,quando era rientrata a casa, con le borse della spesa e quella del take away cinese, dopo aver baciato le labbra protese di Clarke

“ uah…perfetto, ho proprio una gran fame… “

“ bene ! …se apparecchi, io intanto vado a farmi una veloce doccia.. così, mangiamo presto”

< si ,qui ..puo’ andare..>  
si era detta la brunetta , mentre nascondeva nel cassetto del suo comodino,il set di dilatatori ,le palline anali e le bustine di gel lubrificante che aveva acquistato al sexy shop del centro Commerciale, mentre faceva la spesa

*********************************

“ era tutto veramente delizioso ! … i gamberi alla piastra poi, erano davvero speciali..”  
aveva esclamato la biondina, quando avevano finito di cenare..

“ sono contenta ..”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa , mentre guardava con aria sognante i suoi occhi azzurri…

“ che ne’ dici di andartene in camera, a scegliere un film…mentre io, do una rigovernata veloce alla cucina..”

“ preferirei aiutarti…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta , con aria maliziosa

“ si,capisco… ho gia’ visto stamattina che idea hai della collaborazione … fila in camera !  
che..ancora mi brucia..!  
aveva detto la biondina con tono di voce tra il serio ed il faceto…

“ dai! …faro’ presto..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro notando l’aria imbronciata di Lexa

poi,quando era rimasta sola aveva riposto ,in fretta,le stoviglie dentro al lavello..dopo di che era andata a cambiarsi… 

*********************************************

“ buonasera Signorina Woods ..”  
aveva detto una ventina di minuti dopo, quando era entrata in camera vestita con un trasparente kimono di pizzo nero e con una piccola valigetta di pelle nera in mano…

“ buo na se ra…. lei, chi e’ ?  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta ,con la bocca improvvisamente arida..  
“ sono Alex, una massaggiatrice , nonche' amica dalla sua fidanzata ...  
Clarke e' molto preoccupata dei disturbi che, il suo stato di stress fisico le sta arrecando … sono qui, perche' mi farebbe piacere di riuscire ad ...aiutarla..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !  
> e grazie dei kudos......


	46. XXXVIII ( p 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... questo capitolo e' il mio povero ringraziamento ad Alex, che ha avuto la pazienza d'incentivarmi , con i suoi costanti commenti... grazie :))

“ …che strano !...il suo nome e’ ...un’anagramma del mio… piacere, sono Lexa …  
ed in effetti… si ! ..e’ vero, i muscoli del mio corpo ,purtroppo,sono particolarmente tesi e duri..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,mordendosi un labbro, mentre continuava a fissare le morbide rotondita’ velate dell'avvenente massaggiatrice..  
“ soprattutto in quest’area…”  
aveva aggiunto,in un sussurro, mostrandole la rigonfia zona pubica

“ ..beh, e’ normale che lo stress della vita quotidiana.. tenda ad irrigidire la regione pelvica….  
ma,se decide di affidarsi alle mie cure e di sottomettersi alla mia multiforme tecnica , senza cercare d’intromettersi..   
...potrei vedere di ridimensionare la sua tensione, e di svuotarle…la mente…”  
aveva detto la biondina, mentre andava a prendere il set di candele da massaggio, che aveva precedentemente nascosto sul davanzale della finestra...  
dopo di che l'aveva velocemente appoggiato sul piccolo tavolino che stava in un angolo della stanza…

“..uhm, sembra... interessante ! …mi dica, che tipo di massaggio intende praticarmi ?… non voglio sembrarle malfidata..  
ma ,in passato, le azioni di alcune amiche della mia fidanzata , mi hanno letteralmente, fatto... perdere la testa… “  
aveva detto Lexa , senza smettere di fissare le splendide ed eleganti gambe della massaggiatrice

“ e’ una tecnica nuova, pensata e messa a punto dalla Dottoressa Griffin…la conosce ? “  
aveva detto Alex, mentre accendeva le candele

“ mai sentita nominare…ma, sono una donna che non ha paura delle novita' …. che adora scoprire le doti nascoste delle persone..."  
aveva replicato la brunetta , con tono di voce accattivante

“ mi sta dicendo che e' ..disponibile a provarla ? “

“direi di si, adoro sperimentare ... e poi, non ho niente da perdere...  
visto che Clarke ,stanotte ,e’ di turno in Ospedale, purtroppo mi si prospettava una serata priva di stimoli …”

“ si lo so, me l’ha detto…allora non perdiamo altro tempo... sono terribilmente curiosa di vedere gli effetti delle ultime varianti teoriche che ho apportato alla mia tecnica  
ed anche un po' ansiosa ,visto che e' la prima volta che le mettero' in pratica.....le sembrera' strano ma con lei mi sento libera di sperimentare..."  
aveva detto la biondina ,palesando un accenno di disagio

" oh.. sono veramente onorata della sua fiducia e ..capisco perfettamente il significato delle sue parole, perche' e' quello che mi succede con Clarke,la mia fidanzata.."

" meglio cosi'... ma adesso basta ...  
...per cominciare ,fine del < lei > ! “  
aveva detto Alex, con tono di voce improvvisamente.. deciso

“ va bene…”

“ adesso, togliti la maglietta e siediti lì..”  
aveva aggiunto la biondina ,un secondo dopo, indicando alla gia’ infiammata Lexa lo sgabello che di solito stava in salotto…

“ uhm, mi piace l’atmosfera ..”  
aveva mormorato nervosamente la brunetta, prima che la massaggiatrice le si avvicinasse ed aprisse la sua valigetta e tirasse fuori due paia di morbide manette ricoperte di peluche nero

“ queste serviranno ad impedirti di muoverti ,ma le usero’ solo se non dovessi riuscire a stare ferma “

“ ho capito… mi comportero' come una < cavia > paziente e restero' immobile come una mummia…”

“ beh, questo e’ da vedersi....intanto, allarga le gambe ”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke,mentre andava a prendere una delle piccole candele, poi, prima di spegnerla, l'aveva avvicinata ai piccoli seni sodi della brunetta ...  
“ rilassati..e’ olio..”  
aveva aggiunto a fior di labbra ,notando lo sguardo smarrito della brunetta 

“ oh, meno male ! “  
aveva esclamato Lexa, un secondo prima che Alex cominciasse a colarle l’olio caldo in mezzo al petto .. dopo di che aveva cominciato a spargerlo sui piccoli seni facendo particolare attenzione affinche' i turgidi capezzoli s’impregnassero per bene ,per questo li aveva lungamente stropicciati tra il pollice e l’indice delle sue mani unte

“ hai un bellissimo corpo..”  
aveva borbottato ,prima d’inginocchiarsi e continuare a sfiorare con la punta delle dita la muscolatura tonica del ventre della brunetta

“ non riesco a vedere bene ,ma sembrerebbe che tu sia in splendida forma …”  
aveva cercato di dire la trafelata Lexa , mentre cercava di mettere a fuoco le morbide rotondita’ di quei seni celati dalle velature del kimono

“ forse così andra’ meglio..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,prima di sfilarselo e rimanere solo con una culotte di pizzo nero,aperta sul didietro, in parure con un ridotto reggiseno a balconcino 

“ ..decisamente...”  
aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,mentre guardava l’ondeggiante posteriore della massaggiatrice che, nel frattempo, era andata a prendere e spegnere altre due candele...  
poi , quand'era tornata aveva lentamente colato l’olio caldo lungo le sue lunghe gambe   
dopo di che si era girata e si era piegata ,offrendo all'irrequieta Lexa la panoramica totale del suo attraente fondoschiena

“ non puoi.. “  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, due secondi dopo, mentre ingoiava l’abbondante saliva, che le aveva improvvisamente riempito la bocca,quando aveva visto quel che spuntava dal buco del sedere della massaggiatrice e che quella culotte aperta non era stata in grado di coprire ….la base azzurra di un dilatatore anale

“ visto.. qualcosa d’interessante ? ”  
aveva chiesto Alex, con tono di voce roco, prima di mettere le mani attorno alle caviglie della tremolante Lexa e cominciare a risalire per massaggiarle i polpacci ..  
poi per riuscire a raggiungere e manipolare meglio le cosce aperte della boccheggiante brunetta , aveva lentamente avvicinato il didietro al suo congestionato viso sudato 

“ basta !..così e’ troppo ..”  
aveva sibilato Lexa a denti stretti, mentre allungava una mano per toccare..

“..hai appena commesso un grave errore…”  
aveva detto la massaggiatrice , con tono di voce distaccato, prima di sollevare rapidamente il busto e di girarsi per guardarla negli occhi

“ si,lo so…scusami, non lo faro’piu’…”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta con aria desolata, quando il suo sguardo si era posato su quello inflessibile di Alex

“ la tua debolezza…merita solo di essere punita “  
aveva decretato la biondina, prima di prendere le manette

“ parola di sicurezza..Charlotte..”  
aveva subito mormorato la brunetta ,conscia di essere in procinto di pagare il prezzo del suo sbaglio, dopo di che, senza protestare, si era lasciata ammanettare i polsi dietro la schiena e le caviglie ai piedi posteriori dello sgabello, dalla risoluta biondina

“ va bene...”  
aveva borbottato la massaggiatrice ,prima di toglierle i boxer..  
“ ...vedo che stai cominciando a mostrare chiaramente su quale muscolo dovro’ lavorare di piu’..”  
aveva aggiunto ,con tono di voce roco, mentre fissava l’enorme asta dura di Lexa

dopo di che si era seduta sulle sue cosce aperte ed aveva messo la sua mano unta attorno alla sua larga base …  
“ ...ora controllo le dimensioni del problema…”  
aveva bisbigliato nell'orecchio della stravolta brunetta, prima di lasciarla scorrere leggera lungo il possente corpo duro

" uhm... la lunghezza rasenta i 19 cm... ma non riesco a capacitarmi bene della larghezza ..."  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, mentre faceva scivolare la punta dell'eretto membro ,attraverso la fessura delle sue culotte aperte  
" c'e' solo un modo per capirlo.."   
aveva borbottato ,prima di metterla sopra l'entrata bagnata della sua vagina..  
dopo di che si era afferrata per bene ai fianchi della stralunata Lexa ed aveva spinto avanti ed indietro il suo bacino fino a che tutta l'enorme asta era affondata dentro di lei  
" sara' piu' di 13 cm... in effetti,mi riempie proprio bene ..."  
aveva farfugliato l'affannata Alex , prima di farsi una bella cavalcata veloce

“ oh si ..continua..ti prego…”  
aveva implorato l’arrapata Lexa , con tono di voce impaziente ed occhi scuri come il verde della foresta prima della tempesta

“ .. di solito, le mummie non parlano...”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, mentre sfilava la vulva pulsante , prima di rimettersi in piedi ,incurante del caotico respirare della smaniosa brunetta

" mi farai morire..."

" oh, non ancora..."  
aveva sussurrato la massaggiatrice , con aria maliziosa, dopo di che si era leggermente allontanata e si nuovamente girata e poi aveva messo una mano sulla base del dilatatore anale che sporgeva tra le natiche morbide del suo splendido posteriore  
“ guarda se questo …ti piace..”  
aveva detto in un sussurro, prima d’iniziare a muoverlo lentamente dentro e fuori dal buco unto

“ no n no n pu oi … fer ma ti e’ mio..”  
aveva cominciato a borbottare la brunetta ,con tono di voce disperato, mentre continuava a mordicchiarsi un labbro e cercava di muovere i suoi piedi imprigionati allo sgabello

“ ...forse così..…e’ meglio....”  
aveva sussurrato la massaggiatrice un attimo prima di sfilare tutto il dilatatore anale e mostrare il suo buco di culo dilatato ed unto allo sguardo furibondo e lussurioso di Lexa

“ Cristo..sono tutta bagnata…”  
aveva aggiunto a fior di labbra ,prima di rinfilarselo tutto dentro ,dopo di che si era voltata e si era messa a fissare le pupille enormi del suo amore impazzito  
" scusami un attimo, faro' in un lampo..."  
aveva borbottato ,mentre metteva la punta del suo dito medio sopra alla sua clitoride

" non farlo...fermati...slegami !"  
le aveva urlato la stravolta brunetta, che a furia di dimenarsi stava facendo pericolosamente barcollare lo sgabello

" ..se ti agiti..ci mettero' di piu'.."  
aveva sibilato la biondina ,mentre avvertiva l'approssimarsi del suo orgasmo poi quando le pulsazioni della sua vagina erano diventate piu' frenetiche aveva velocizzato la stimolazione della sua clitoride  
“… sei splendida ..”  
aveva cercato di dire ,con tono di voce roco, quando era esplosa... osservando lo sguardo perso ed al contempo furioso di Lexa

" ... niente di che, a volte bisogna accontentarsi..."  
le aveva mormorato ,prima di andare a prendere e spegnere le ultime due candele…ed iniziare a cospargere il loro olio sulla schiena della tremolante brunetta  
“ liberami e giuro che ti scopo fino a domattina..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,poco dopo,con tono di voce pieno di desiderio, mentre la massaggiatrice impastava e scioglieva i muscoli contratti delle sue spalle e del suo dorso

“..pazienta ,stasera ....e' per te...”

******************

“ ti piacerebbe infilarlo tutto dentro al buco stretto del mio culo ? ”  
aveva sussurrato piu’ tardi la massaggiatrice , con tono di voce sensuale, nell'orecchio dell’esagitata brunetta,dopo che si era leggermente piegata dietro di lei ed aveva cominciato ad accarezzare il corpo del suo enorme e solido membro

“ … slegami e ti faccio vedere subito …se sono capace…  
ti faro’ gridare il mio nome …ti faro’ implorare di..fermarmi…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa , con tono di voce impaziente e leggermente alterato

“ ehi, non ti scaldare…non ti dimenticare che hai liberamente scelto di provare il metodo < Griffin > …”

“ si, lo so…”

“ e sai anche come fermare tutto questo.... oppure se sei curiosa di vedere come va a finire…  
...sposta il tuo culo all'indietro…”   
aveva farfugliato la biondina mentre si sedeva per terra , dopo di che aveva afferrato la sua valigetta ed aveva tirato fuori tutto l’occorrente per il gran finale..  
un piccolo e vibrante dilatatore anale e le necessarie bustine di lubrificante   
“ se fai da brava ..presto ti liberero’ di tutta questa enorme tensione..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, mentre le accarezzava i gonfi testicoli

“ uhm..cerchero’…fai in fretta...sto’ per scoppiare…”  
stava borbottando Lexa ,quando la lingua calda e vellutata di Alex aveva cominciato a lambire il buco del suo tonico posteriore

“ Cristo ! “  
aveva mormorato con tono di voce stentato una ventina di minuti dopo ,quando la biondina ci aveva messo sopra una dose generosa di una sostanza gelatinosa  
“ dimmi se ti faccio male..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ’affannata massaggiatrice , subito dopo, , mentre finiva di lubrificare per bene il corpo a forma di fallo di quel piccolo dilatatore anale   
dopo di che aveva appoggiato la sua rotonda punta sull'entrata stretta ed unta  
“ respira ..”  
le aveva detto a fior di labbra ,prima d’iniziare a spingerlo dentro..

“…Oh mio Dio ..”  
aveva cercato di dire la stravolta Lexa , piu' tardi ,quando si era ritrovata con quel piccolo pene lungo 8 cm , con un diam di 2 cm,, infilato dentro al canale stretto del suo meraviglioso posteriore

“ che ne’ pensi del metodo Griffin ?”  
le aveva chiesto la biondina poco dopo, prima d’inginocchiarsi davanti al suo tremolante pube  
“ …eh..cosa ? “  
aveva borbottato la persa brunetta , nel suo caotico respirare

“ queste adesso,le possiamo togliere..”  
aveva aggiunto Alex, prima di aprire le manette che imprigionavano le sue caviglie e le sue mani  
“ Lexa,ora puoi alzarti …”  
le aveva bisbigliato un minuto dopo, mentre cominciava a leccare la base dell’enorme pene

“ oh si ..”  
aveva estaticamente mormorato la brunetta, mentre affondava le mani tra i capelli del suo amore

poi quando la punta della lunga asta dura era entrata nella sua bocca vellutata ..Clarke aveva schiacciato il pulsante che azionava la vibrazione piu’ lenta del piccolo dilatatore anale

“ mi farai morire..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa , nel suo insensato gemere, prima d’iniziare a muovere beatamente avanti ed indietro il suo ondeggiante posteriore

“ si …amore.. così.. ..”  
aveva cercato di dire qualche minuto dopo ,mentre piu’ di meta’ del suo largo membro entrava ed usciva velocemente dalla bocca calda ed accogliente del suo sudato amore   
e quando , l'intenso piacere aveva cominciato a farle perdere i confini del suo corpo   
“ Clar ke ..tienimi.. stretta...”  
aveva mormorato con tono di voce perduto, quando le era parso di avere i piedi affondati nelle nuvole e gli occhi pieni di stelle…  
“ sei tutta dentro di me..”  
aveva aggiunto, qualche secondo dopo, quando le pulsanti ondate di calore le avevano invaso il petto, e piegato le ginocchia 

“ ...Dio ..come ti sento…”  
aveva estaticamente sussurrato,con tono di voce perso, piu' tardi, mentre affannosamente si afferrava alla nuca di Clarke ed estraeva quasi tutta l’asta affondata nella sua bocca, lasciandole solo la grossa punta da succhiare

Poi quando l’intero corpo di Lexa aveva iniziato a tremare la biondina aveva aumentato la velocita’ della vibrazione del dilatatore anale dopo di che aveva cercato di farla sentire al sicuro circondandole i vacillanti fianchi con le sue mani calde 

“ Clar ke ! "  
aveva silenziosamente gridato, quando le prime intense contrazioni del suo orgasmo le avevano fatto dischiudere le labbra e tolto il respiro, poi quando il suo seme aveva cominciato ad uscir fuori dal suo enorme glande , Clarke aveva iniziato a berlo ed ingoiarlo con avido trasporto   
e poi, quell'estremo piacere, oltre che svuotarle i testicoli aveva tolto dalla sua mente ogni pensiero coerente

“ ..muoio..."  
aveva solamente farfugliato ,quando il suo corpo privo di controllo aveva iniziato a vibrare dalle dita dei piedi alla testa   
< no ,amore…mi stai godendo..>  
aveva pensato la sopraffatta biondina, mentre beatamente continuava succhiare l’ancora tremolante cappella

poi quando il suo amore aveva finalmente finito di tremare e si era accasciato esausto sulle sue spalle…lei aveva teneramente accarezzato i suoi capelli scuri e le ciocche scarmigliate…  
“ Lexa,amore, tranquilla..sono qui ..  
le aveva sussurrato ,prima di prenderla in braccio e sdraiarla sul letto, dopo di che aveva delicatamente afferrato la base dell’oramai inutile dilatatore anale e l’aveva lentamente sfilato

“ ti amo…”  
aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio della disfatta brunetta, poco dopo,mentre le baciava teneramente la schiena tatuata…

“ amore, abbracciami…”  
aveva semplicemente mormorato Lexa, nella sua estatica quiete,prima di mettere le sue mani molli sopra a quelle calde e protettive che stavano abbarbicate al suo ventre stremato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !  
> e naturalmente, come sempre un mille grazie a chi mi legge........


	47. XXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa scopre di non dover andare alla serra...

Il suono della sveglia del suo cellulare aveva riportato Lexa nel mondo dei vivi  
“ ..uccidila ! “  
aveva borbottato Clarke con tono di voce impastato, nel suo stato di dormiveglia  
“ e’ presto, dormi amore .. “  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta, mentre spegneva l’allarme che le ricordava che erano le 6 e che doveva alzarsi per andare alla serra…  
..poi aveva visto che aveva anche un messaggio da leggere ,probabilmente ricevuto la sera prima, quando lei era in compagnia di Alex..  
O <..domattina non serve la tua presenza alla serra, non abbiamo consegne da fare, Gustus ed Indra si sono offerti di andare ad annaffiare, ci vediamo dopo la pausa pranzo ...  
...goditela….>  
< ..gia’ fatto..>  
aveva pensato Lexa, mentre, con soddisfazione, si rimetteva sotto le lenzuola…  
“ stamani non lavoro…” aveva detto a voce alta  
dopo di che, per qualche minuto, si era persa nel ricordo della notte precedente, accompagnata dal cinguettio mattutino di una Passerina amoena 

“ meglio così…avvicinati..”  
Le aveva mormorato la biondina, nel chiaro scuro della stanza, prima di spostare all’indietro il suo posteriore in cerca di una maggiore aderenza …  
“ uhm… sento che riposare ti ha fatto bene ”  
aveva piacevolmente bofonchiato avvertendo il solido contatto con l’erezione della brunetta

“ .. ieri sera mi hai distrutto…” 

“ in effetti, non mi era mai successo di doverti mettere a letto…”

“ per forza ! …il metodo Griffin... ha reso le mie gambe di pasta frolla…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, con tono di voce leggermente indispettito, mentre distrattamente, mordicchiava la spalla nuda della biondina

“ mi stai dicendo che sei pentita di aver incontrato Alex ? “  
le aveva flebilmente chiesto Clarke ,prima di spostare all'indietro il suo braccio destro ed usare la sua mano calda per palpeggiare una delle sode natiche di Lexa

“ certo che no ! ..non ho detto questo …e’ stata un’esperienza indimenticabile…”  
le aveva borbottato la brunetta , mentre giocherellava con il capezzolo di uno dei suoi morbidi seni  
“ .. sono solo enormemente dispiaciuta di averle fatto delle promesse che poi, non sono stata in grado di mantenere…  
e di non aver potuto sentire..se lei,fosse realmente disposta a mantenere le sue…”  
aveva aggiunto ,a fior di labbra , prima di spostare in avanti il bacino e premere l’asta dura del suo membro contro il morbido posteriore della biondina

“…e, cosa le avresti… garantito ? .. capisco la tua frustrazione, lo so che sei una persona affidabile.. “  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, avvertendo l’istantaneo aumento della temperatura del suo ventre

“ non ti preoccupare amore , sono rimasta sul vago, le ho solamente detto che...le avrei fatto… gridare il mio nome .. senza precisare ..il modo…”

“ … magari se lo fai vedere a me…poi, potrei cercare di spiegarlo a lei, in fondo e’ una delle mie amiche ..piu’ intime… sono sicura che ti perdonera’….”  
aveva blaterato la biondina , con aria maliziosa

< e’ un azzardo..>  
si era detta Lexa prima di dire, con tono di voce dispiaciuto  
“ oh amore, ti ringrazio ,ma non credo di poterlo accettare.. come ti ho detto prima ,la mia era solo una promessa astratta..  
per ricordarmi meglio delle mie intenzioni, dovrei ricreare il contesto ...  
non me la sento di chiederti di andare a vedere se,per caso, in mezzo alla tua biancheria intima c’e’ una culotte aperta.. e magari, d’indossarla…per me…  
…ti amo troppo !...per forzarti a vestire panni..che non sono tuoi...

“ uhm .. la tua non e' una proposta indecente, non mi hai mica chiesto di darti i culo!.. il problema e' che, pero',...non credo di averla , ma nulla mi vieta di darci un’occhiata... ”  
aveva mormorato la biondina, con aria ingenua,prima di alzarsi velocemente dal letto ed andare a rinchiudersi nel bagno

<.. non ancora…>  
aveva pensato la brunetta, mentre apriva il cassetto del suo comodino e tirava fuori le palline anali ed alcune bustine di lubrificante  
dopo di che ne aveva aperta una e l'aveva nascosta tra i cuscini, quindi si era seduta sul bordo del letto in trepidante attesa del ritorno di Clarke 

“ mi spiace, ho trovato solo questa…puo’ andare ?”  
aveva chiesto Clarke in un sussurro, qualche minuto dopo, quando le si era avvicinata con una mini gonna di pizzo che le ricopriva a malapena il monte di Venere…

“ ..direi proprio di si ..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, avvertendo il pulsare gioioso della cappella del suo grosso pene  
“ora, dovresti andare a prendere lo sgabello …e metterlo qui… fa parte della riproduzione del contesto..”  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce suadente , mentre indicava un punto poco distante dal bordo della loro alcova…

“ e adesso …cosa vuoi ? “  
le aveva chiesto Clarke ,con tono di voce accattivante, dopo che aveva eseguito la sua richiesta 

“ girati ed allarga le gambe..”  
le aveva detto subito la brunetta ,prima di cominciare ad accarezzare ,con passione, la sua schiena e quella parte delle sue morbide natiche non coperte dalla mini gonna di pizzo  
“ ..metti le mani sopra lo sgabello e piega la schiena “  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio, una decina di minuti dopo, quando il respiro della biondina era gia' diventato anomalo e svelto  
dopo di che aveva preso un po’ di lubrificante e l’aveva delicatamente spalmato intorno e dentro al buco del suo splendidamente invitante posteriore … 

" anche questo fa parte della ricostruzione... ambientale ? "  
aveva domandato Clarke, con un fil di voce, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

" uhm, direi che e' un passaggio..essenziale.."  
aveva risposto Lexa , prima di appoggiare la punta del suo dito medio sull'entrata lubrificata  
“ …noto che i tuoi orizzonti ….si sono allargati..”  
aveva commentato la brunetta, piu’ tardi, con tono di voce lussurioso, piacevolmente stupita dalla facilita’ con cui era riuscita ad infilarlo ed a muoverlo dentro al canale lubrificato

“ mi sono allenata, quando eri lontana…”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke , tra i gemiti, mentre dimenava ritmicamente i suoi fianchi rotondi  
“ tanta fatica …e zero ...piacere...”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ,prima di spingere all'indietro il suo bacino per cercare di aumentare il contatto

“ oh ..allora cerchero’ di ripagarti ampiamente ..dei tuoi sforzi..”  
le aveva mormorato la brunetta , dopo che aveva preso, e lubrificato per bene, le palline anali..  
dopo di che aveva appoggiato la prima piccola sfera di metallo sopra all'apertura unta del didietro dell’affannata biondina e poi... l’aveva spinta dentro  
“ ..toccati ..”  
le aveva chiesto in un bisbiglio, mentre inseriva la seconda e piu’ grande pallina d’acciaio, quindi, mentre Clarke continuava a stimolarsi ,aveva infilato anche la terza….

“ .. fermati !..basta così..”  
le aveva intimato con tono di voce deciso ,qualche minuto dopo, prima di voltarsi e sfiorare con il suo posteriore sodo quello morbido della biondina…  
ed andare ad inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe  
“ sei splendida..”  
aveva aggiunto a voce bassa ,quando si era ritrovata davanti allo spettacolo di quelle labbra bagnate, dopo di che aveva messo una delle sue mani calde sopra ad uno dei fianchi di Clarke,parzialmente ricoperti di pizzo nero ed aveva allungato la sua lingua appuntita e dura sopra alla sua gonfia clitoride 

“ oh mio Dio..”  
aveva cercato di dire la smaniosa biondina , dopo che Lexa aveva cominciato a dare dei colpi secchi e rapidi intorno al turgido cappuccio  
“ ti prego..”  
aveva sibilato ,nel suo trafelato respirare, quando la brunetta l’aveva preso tra le labbra ed aveva iniziato ad aspirarlo e pizzicarlo con la punta della lingua

 

“ Lexa.. vengo ..”  
aveva gridato , piu' tardi, mentre l'intenso piacere ,la costringeva ad affondare la punta delle sue dita nelle spalle forti della brunetta…

" si, amore.."  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta ,prima d'iniziare a spingere dentro al buco del suo traballante didietro anche l’ultima ed ancora piu’ grande pallina d’acciaio..  
“... perfida..”  
aveva mugugnato la stravolta Clarke, tra le convulsioni del suo violento orgasmo….

e stava ancora cercando di ritrovare un po' del suo fiato,quando si era ritrovata tra le braccia salde di Lexa che la stavano trascinando, con foga, verso una delle pareti della stanza

“ ora ..ti…scopo..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta con tono di voce eccitato ,dopo che l’aveva messa con le spalle al muro  
“ ..aspetta..”  
aveva mollemente cercato di dire la biondina, mentre il suo amore le piegava una gamba e le apriva le cosce  
“ risparmia le forze..”  
le aveva alitato la brunetta sul collo, prima di cominciare affondare la sua enorme asta dura dentro alla sua tremolante vagina  
“ siamo solo all’inizio..”  
aveva aggiunto a fior di labbra..dopo di che si era gettata come una furia sulla bocca morbida della sconvolta Clarke ed aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente il bacino

 

“ oh si..”  
aveva bofonchiato con cupidigia l'impaziente biondina, un quarto d’ora dopo, quando l’enorme pene di Lexa stava deliziosamente entrando ed uscendo dal canale bagnato della sua pulsante vagina

< concentrati ! ..non puoi permetterti di..perdere la testa.. >  
si era detta l'affannata brunetta, prima d'iniziare a roteare i fianchi ed aumentare la profondita' dei suoi affondi

“ amore,sto per …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, piu’ tardi, nel suo rumoroso gemere, dopo che le poderose spinte del suo amore avevano fatto tremare le pareti della sua vulva

“ si...vieni per me ..”  
le aveva teneramente sussurrato nell'orecchio la trafelata brunetta ,prima di stringere i denti ed aumentare ulteriormente la furiosa velocita’ dei suoi affondi

“ Lexaaa ! “  
aveva gridato la biondina,pochi minuti dopo,quando le violente convulsioni del suo secondo orgasmo avevano sconquassato il suo traballante ventre e finito di fiaccare la presa delle sue molli gambe

“ ti tengo..”  
le aveva dolcemente bisbigliato la boccheggiante brunetta ,mentre rallentava il movimento del suo bacino e cercava di ritrovare un po’ di fiato…  
dopo di che aveva pazientemente aspettato che Clarke la smettesse di sobbalzare, accarezzandole delicatamente il fondoschiena

“ mi hai distrutto..”  
aveva cercato di dire poco dopo l’esausta biondina, quando il suo respiro si era leggermente normalizzato…

“ oh..non ancora ..”  
le aveva detto Lexa in un sussurro, prima di sollevarla e prenderla tra le braccia  
“ ma, tranquilla…ora ti metto comoda.. “  
aveva aggiunto ,mentre l’adagiava sul letto 

“ Clar ke, sei bellissima …”  
le aveva mormorato con tono di voce stentato , dopo che si era sdraiata sopra al suo corpo esausto  
poi , senza ulteriori cerimonie, aveva iniziato a leccare e succhiare ,a turno, i turgidi capezzoli dei suoi morbidi seni

“ ….toglimi < quell’affare > che ho nel culo…mi urta…”  
aveva chiesto la biondina, qualche minuto dopo, avvertendo il fastidioso attrito della base delle palline anali , che era pressata contro al materasso

“ ..subito..”  
le aveva borbottato la brunetta ,prima di toglierle la mini gonna di pizzo e piegarle le gambe per avvicinargliele al petto, facendo in modo che il posteriore della biondina non aderisse piu’ alle lenzuola  
“ … va meglio ?  
le aveva chiesto con tono di voce roco, mentre le accarezzava le cosce….

“ ...insomma…”  
stava brontolando la stravolta biondina ,quando le braccia forti di Lexa avevano imprigionato le sue ginocchia

“ ..e così ? “  
le aveva domandato la brunetta, in un sussurro , mentre infilava l’enorme punta del suo lungo pene dentro alla molle entrata

“ no…fermati…sono stanca ed appagata.... ”

“ sei sicura ? “  
aveva sussurrato l’arrapata Lexa ,prima di riempirle nuovamente la molle vagina con l’asta dura del suo membro 

**** 

“ Cristo ! ..ma cos’ha ti e’ preso …”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,un quarto d'ora dopo ,avvertendo il lieve pulsare delle pareti della sua vulva  
“ sei insaziabile..”  
aveva aggiunto piu’ tardi,tra i gemiti , quando la brunetta aveva aumentato il movimento dei suoi fianchi ..

“ colpa tua..sei così morbida ”  
aveva farfugliato l’esaltata Lexa ,mentre beatamente continuava ad affondare il suo possente membro dentro e fuori dalla tremolante vagina  
“ oh mio Dio..”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke , nel suo caotico respirare , quando le pareti della sua tremolante vulva avevano ricominciato a vibrare  
poi pero’ era rimasta sospesa e boccheggiante perche’ la brunetta si era improvvisamente fermata  
“ ti prego..”

“ tranquilla amore..ho solo bisogno di cambiare posizione … ”

“ ah si ? e come ..mi vuoi..? “

“ .. a quattro zampe..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa,con tono di voce roco e smanioso

“ si..proprio così…”  
aveva accertato nel suo affannato respirare, prima di mettere una mano sulla base delle palline anali…dopo di che aveva cominciato a sfilarle lentamente e con delicatezza  
" ora so in che modo avrei fatto gridare il mio nome..alla tua amica.."  
aveva aggiunto a bassa voce, mentre appoggiava la larga punta del suo membro sopra all'allargata entrata e la ricopriva per bene di lubrificante...  
" ...sempre che tu sia disposta a provarlo...al posto suo..."

" ... te l'ho gia' detto prima ... io ed Alex...siamo inseparabili..."

 

“ ….Lexaaa …”  
aveva urlato la biondina ,cinque minuti dopo,quando la brunetta aveva dato la prima spinta …e l’enorme glande era entrato nel suo didietro

“ respira amore..”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa con tono di voce impaziente ,mentre le impastava i muscoli del fondoschiena e le dava il tempo per adattarsi  
poi quando aveva avvertito l’allentarsi della tensione aveva ricominciato a spingere

“ sei così stretta..”  
aveva estaticamente farfugliato ,quando meta’ della sua larga asta era perfettamente affondata nell’attillato canale rettale

“ ora..stai ferma.. ce l'hai veramente grosso... ”  
aveva sussurrato la stravolta Clarke , prima d’iniziare a muovere all'indietro il suo morbido posteriore…

“ oh si ..”  
aveva beatamente cercato di dire la brunetta, poco dopo,mentre si afferrava saldamente ai suoi fianchi rotondi e con la punta del suo dito medio cominciava a stimolare il cappuccio della sua clitoride 

“... per adesso.. basta così..”  
aveva borbottato piu’ tardi l'esagitata Lexa, prima d’iniziare a muovere quei 14 cm della sua asta dura che la biondina, nel frattempo, era riuscita a prendersi 

“ non ti fermare ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , con tono di voce voglioso,quando l’iniziale dolore era stato sostituito dalle ondate di intenso piacere ...  
ed il suo traballante didietro andava gioiosamente incontro agli ancora leggeri affondi portati dalla sconvolta Lexa  
< non ancora …>  
si era detta dieci minuti dopo ,mentre cercava di resistere al devastante desiderio di aumentare il ritmo delle sue spinte e d’infilare gli ultimi tre centimetri del suo poderoso membro in quell'aderente canale

Poi pero’, le crescenti urla di piacere della biondina le avevano fatto perdere la testa  
“ .. prendi un bel respiro..”  
le aveva chiesto nel delirio del suo estremo godimento prima di dare l’ultimo affondo 

“ Lexa e’ troppo ! … fermati“  
aveva urlato Clarke, mentre cercava di allontanare il suo dolorante posteriore

“ si…scusami ..”  
aveva borbottato prima di sfilare di colpo tutto il membro dallo stretto canale,dopo di che la boccheggiante brunetta si era buttata supina al fianco dell'indolenzita biondina …  
" proviamo a cambiare posizione ... siediti sopra di me .."

“ … mi dispiace..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke,un minuto dopo, nell'orecchio del suo trafelato amore, prima di cominciare a baciare le sue labbra molli

“ .. non ti scusare ..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa mentre spostava l’enorme membro tra le natiche della dispiaciuta biondina  
“ rilassati...dammi la tua lingua ..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ,prima d’iniziare ad accarezzarle il fondoschiena

Poi quando le loro lingue erano intrecciate ed il loro baciarsi era diventato un bagno di saliva, la brunetta si era afferrata saldamente alle chiappe della tranquilla Clarke  
dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare la punta del suo duro pene sopra all'entrata unta e poi aveva dato una forte spinta  
“ mhm..”  
aveva mugugnato la biondina ,mentre sollevava leggermente il didietro e cercava di acchiappare quella guizzante lingua calda 

e Lexa , visto che questa volta Clarke invece di lamentarsi, continuava a gemere,aveva inesorabilmente continuato a spingere

“ sei così strettamente avvolgente ..”  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio, quando era finalmente riuscita ad affondare tutta la larga asta del suo membro dentro al culo dell'ansimante biondina  
" ... aspetta.."  
aveva aggiunto in un sospiro,prima di sollevarsi a sedere ed incrociare le gambe, dopo di che aveva circondato i suoi morbidi fianchi ed aveva incominciato a succhiare il capezzolo di una delle sue morbide tette

“ oh si…”  
aveva estaticamente farfugliato la biondina una decina di minuti dopo, quando stava beatamente cavalcando l’enorme asta che era immersa nel suo posteriore

“ oh mio Dio..”  
aveva borbottato ,poco dopo,tra i gemiti quando le ondate di piacere le avevano infiammato le reni, prima d’incrementare il ritmo del movimento del suo bacino

< perfetto..>  
si era detta la brunetta ,prima di ribaltare la posizione  
“ ora ti faccio urlare..”  
le aveva detto prima d’inginocchiarsi e mettersi le sue gambe molli a cavalcioni di una delle sue spalle  
dopo di che le aveva tenute ferme con una mano e poi aveva cominciato ad entrare profondamente ed uscire lentamente dal suo stretto canale

“si.. Lexa ..”  
aveva cominciato a ripetere la biondina man mano che la brunetta aumentava il ritmo della sua penetrazione ,poi aveva perso la testa ed aveva cominciato a gridare di piacere

e così,non si era neanche accorta ,di quando la brunetta le aveva fatto inarcare il busto , piegato le ginocchia verso il petto ..ed afferrato i piedi

“Lexaaa ! “  
aveva cominciato a gridare senza sosta ad ogni possente affondo della scatenata brunetta  
poi quando le sconvolgenti ondate di piacere avevano fatto traballare il suo intero corpo Clarke si era dovuta afferrare alle lenzuola

“ ...vengooo...”  
aveva urlato , piu' tardi,quando il suo primo devastante orgasmo anale le aveva squarciato la mente ed il suo ventre si era aperto come i petali di un girasole 

“ si, amore godi..”  
aveva bramosamente farfugliato Lexa ,mentre continuava ad muovere furiosamente avanti ed indietro il suo durissimo membro affondato nel canale stretto della oramai totalmente perduta biondina…poi ,pero',quando la larga cappella aveva iniziato a fremere l’aveva velocemente estratto 

“ Lexa..basta”  
aveva borbottato la disfatta Clarke, quando le mani calde dell’impaziente brunetta l’avevano fatta girare 

“oh, no ! ... devo ancora finire di riempire il tuo culo..stretto”  
era stata la trafelata risposta dell'impazzita Lexa, mentre la metteva in ginocchio..dopo di che aveva velocemente riaffondato tutta la sua larga asta nell'ondeggiante didietro 

“ Cristo ! “  
aveva farfugliato la domata Clarke , cinque minuti dopo,quando la brunetta aveva cominciato a sfiorare la sua clitoride  
poi la fermezza di quelle profonde e veloci spinte unita alla stimolazione del cappuccio l’avevano nuovamente mandata in corto circuito  
“ di piu’… “  
aveva beatamente detto ,poco dopo, nell'enfasi del suo estremo godere , mentre entusiasticamente roteava il suo bel culo 

“ si così,amore..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,prima d’iniziare a pizzicare il cappuccio della sua clitoride  
dopo di che aveva ulteriormente velocizzato i movimenti del suo quasi stremato bacino

“ Lexa ! “  
aveva ricominciato a gridare la biondina ,quando i loro corpi sudati si erano fusi in quel movimento selvaggio …  
poi non aveva capito piu’ niente…ed era entrata in uno spazio nuovo, fatto solo di estremo piacere

“ Clar ke !  
aveva iniziato ad invocare rumorosamente la brunetta percependo dall'incredibile pulsare del canale stretto l’imminente arrivo di un'altro orgasmo  
e così, questa volta ,quando la biondina era esplosa ed era crollata esausta sulle lenzuola del loro letto, Lexa non era riuscita a trattenersi …  
“ amore .. ti godo”  
aveva estaticamente mormorato nella sua sorta di trance prima d’iniziare ad eiaculare  
dopo di che , nel momento del suo massimo piacere, si era stretta alla schiena traballante e sudata di Clarke , e poi, senza controllo ,aveva lasciato che il suo seme riempisse tutto lo splendido didietro del suo amore..  
“ ti amo..”  
aveva farfugliato prima di chiudere gli occhi e sfiorare con le sue labbra dischiuse il collo della perduta biondina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura e perdonate errori ed omissioni...  
> purtroppo sono piu' incasinata del solito ;))


	48. XL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..il dopo... festa..

“ ho fame..”  
aveva borbottato la biondina, quand’era comparsa in cucina, con la faccia stravolta ed i capelli arruffati

“ siediti amore, stavo giusto preparando qualcosa da mangiare , tra meno di un’ora devo essere alla serra ..e devo ancora farmi la doccia”  
le aveva detto l’altrettanto sconvolta brunetta, mentre,senza smettere di fissare i suoi morbidi seni nudi , riempiva due tazze di caffe’   
“ che aspetti ? …vieni a darmi un bacio..”  
aveva aggiunto notando l’immobilita’ di Clarke…

“ non te lo meriti ! …mi hai rovinata !... non riesco neanche a camminare….  
mi ci sono voluti dieci minuti per fare dieci metri… per non dire poi che svuotare la vescica e’ stata un’impresa infernale”  
aveva detto la biondina con tono di voce contrariato e le labbra imbronciate, mentre continuava a guardare quei ciuffi di capelli scuri che ricadevano scomposti sul volto stanco di Lexa

“ oh, mi dispiace …”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, prima d’iniziare a muoversi per avvicinarsi al suo dolorante amore   
“ in effetti…anch’io sono tutta indolenzita…”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro , porgendole una tazza piena del bollente liquido nero

“ ben ti sta’..”  
aveva sentenziato Clarke, prima di guardare gli occhi verdi e stanchi della brunetta

“ sono sicura che la prossime volta … andra’ meglio… sara’ piu’ scorrevole…  
..dopo la doccia ti ungo per bene con l’olio di cocco, vedrai ..ti dara’ un’immediato sollievo ”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , con aria incerta, mentre muoveva nervosamente il mento

“ fossi matta ! ..non ci sara’ un’altra volta …   
non so neanche se saro’ in grado di cambiare le lenzuola del letto che, per la cronaca , fanno schifo ! ..ed ho bisogno di sdraiarmi..nel pulito  
e se urinare e’ stato un tormento …non oso pensare a quando mi scappera’…il resto..”  
aveva ribadito la biondina, con aria adirata,tormentandosi una delle ciocche rosa sparse tra i suoi capelli biondi

“ mi stai dicendo che non ti e piaciuto per niente ? …perche’ …ho persino perso il conto delle volte che sei ..venuta ..”  
aveva ribattuto la brunetta, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro, al piacevole ricordo

“ quattro volte ! …e le ultime due … veramente portentose …”  
aveva esclamato Clarke , prima di gettarsi con entusiasmo tra le braccia dell’attonita Lexa  
“ e’ stato incredibilmente stupendo e ti confesso che essere < dominata > ..da te.. mi piace da morire... ”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, mentre avvicinava le sue labbra ancora molli a quelle dischiuse dell’ancora stupita Lexa

“ sei una vera canaglia ! … mi hai fatto spaventare e preoccupare ..per niente..  
.. quindi, non ti ho rovinato ? “

“ no, solo un po’ di fastidio , bastera’ che tu mi unga per bene il davanti ed il didietro con l’olio di cocco ,per farlo passare…  
in cambio, magari io, ne’ potrei spalmare un po’ anche sul tuo malandato attrezzo … e passare due giorni da preadolescenti.. “  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,prima di mettere le mani intorno alla nuca della brunetta e baciare con tenerezza la sua bellissima bocca

“ va bene... dottore ..cerchero’ di seguire i suoi consigli.. ”  
le aveva farfugliato la brunetta, a labbra strette, mentre languidamente accarezzava il suo morbido fondoschiena

“ lo sai amore che …sentirti urlare di piacere mi ha fatto perdere la testa.. “  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce roco, prima di affondare la sua lingua calda nella bocca vellutata della biondina

“... credo proprio di si, perche’,in effetti, mi hai scopato, come una pazza …”  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke, quando si erano dovute fermare, a riprendere fiato

*********************************************************************

“ Cristo , Lexa ! ..ma ti sei vista ? …hai persino.. il pacco sgonfio… Clarke deve averti spremuta come un limone, chissa’ ! ..cosa ti ha fatto .."  
le aveva detto Octavia , senza peli nella lingua, quando la sua socia era entrata nella serra 

“ in effetti si e’ data da fare….”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta ripensando all'incredibile sensazione che aveva provato ,quando il suo amore era finalmente riuscita a prendersi tutto il suo enorme e duro membro dentro allo stretto canale del suo splendido posteriore   
“ ...invidiosa ? “

“ io, gelosa ? ..di cosa ? io e Raven potremmo andare alle Olimpiadi del sesso orale e ci darebbero sicuramente la medaglia d’oro ..le nostre lingue sanno fare magie … “

“ oh ! ..illuminami …”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,mentre versava del fertilizzante in un secchio ..”

“ hai mai provato a scioglierti in bocca una caramella alla menta ,prima di occuparti della sua clitoride ? “

“ uhm…no, ma non e’ il momento giusto..per provarla..”  
aveva detto Lexa , con aria imbarazzata

“ oh mio Dio ! ..hai rovinato la pussy della mia amica ! “  
aveva esclamato Raven, che nel frattempo si era unita alla compagnia 

“ e’ solo leggermente infiammata… ma finiamola qui !.... siamo in una serra… parliamo di..fiori ! “  
aveva detto Lexa , per togliersi dall'impiccio di quella scomoda conversazione

“ si, sara’ meglio…dobbiamo finire di preparare la consegna di domani… 50 vasetti di Anthurium ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta, guardando gli occhi verdi della sua socia…”

“ ..prova a leccarle il punto U….”  
aveva borbottato Raven, prima di muoversi per andare a prendere il carrello dell’ordine

“ .. sta in mezzo ..tra l’entrata della vagina e la clitoride …”  
aveva mormorato Octavia, notando l’aria perplessa di Lexa…

*****

“ visto che Raven stara’ qui fino a domenica e che tu e Clarke vi siete ricongiunte da poco..ho pensato che , questa settimana, potremmo lavorare a turno…  
tipo…io e lei di mattina …e te ..di pomeriggio, magari con Clarke… che ne pensi ?“  
aveva detto la socia della brunetta, dopo che avevano finito di preparare la consegna

“ wow ! ottima pensata… che aspettate ad andarvene…”  
aveva entusiasticamente risposto Lexa, guardando maliziosamente gli occhi azzurri della socia

**************************************************************************

“ ma come diamine hai fatto ? ..la dispensa era quasi vuota..“  
aveva detto la brunetta, quando era entrata in cucina ed aveva trovato Clarke intenta a tagliare delle patate 

“ semplice,sono andata a fare un po’ di spesa..con il taxi..  
.. trovare un supermercato e’ stato facile….camminare…un po’ meno…”  
le aveva risposto la biondina mentre si lasciava ricoprire la nuca di piccoli teneri baci  
“ … adesso smettila..vai a farti la doccia…”

“ ok, vado subito..così poi vengo ad aiutarti…”

******

“ uhm..qual’e’ il menu’ ? “

“ tagliatelle al ragu’ e arrosto con le patate…”

“ wow ! come facevi a sapere che adoro la cucina italiana ? “

< ..da come scopi.."  
“ ….chiamiamola intuizione…ed e’ meglio finirla qui..” 

“ ok… perlomeno dimmi cosa posso fare ? “

“ niente…il sugo e’ fatto, l’arrosto e’ nel forno e tra poco quando le patate saranno lessate, preparero’ il pure’ …..”  
aveva detto Clarke ,prima di avvicinarsi alla radiosa brunetta e mettere una mano tra i suoi capelli ancora bagnati   
“ quanto tempo abbiamo ?”  
aveva chiesto Lexa ,in un sussurro, mentre le circondava i fianchi

“ una ventina di minuti…”

“ dovrebbero bastare..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, prima d’iniziare a lambire le labbra umide della biondina  
dopo di che avevano iniziato a baciarsi con tenerezza fino a che il suono del timer della cucina le aveva ricordato che le patate erano pronte….

“ amore, prepara la tavola ..”  
aveva languidamente mormorato Clarke, con la bocca traboccante del sapore di Lexa

*****

“ Allora che cosa mi proponi ? “  
aveva detto la biondina piu’ tardi, quando si era infilata sotto le lenzuola

“ pensavo di vedere qualcosa su Netfix …. ma poi mi sono resa conto che non so ancora niente dei tuoi gusti televisivi..”  
le aveva risposto la brunetta palesando un certo disagio

“ < This is us > , < Orphan Black >… ma la serie tv che mi piace di piu’ e’ < Fear the walking dead>  
perche’ adoro Alicia Clark, e l’attrice che l’interpreta , Alycia Debnam-Carey … e’ fantastica !“

“ uhm…da come ne parli , comincio ad essere un po’ gelosa ? ..devo preoccuparmi ? “

“ .. direi proprio di no…tu sei reale ”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,prima di darle un bacio, dopo di che si era seduta nel grembo della brunetta che stava con la schiena appoggiato contro la morbida testata del loro letto ed aveva messo la testa nell'incavo del suo collo

“ un po’ mi assomiglia ..”  
aveva commentato Lexa una decina di minuti dopo , prima di mettere una mano sul primo bottone del top indossato dalla biondina

“ ..cosa stai facendo ? …lo sai che non possiamo…”

“ tranquilla amore… mi comportero’ come una timida quindicenne…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,mentre continuava a sbottonare il sottile corpetto…  
poi, quando l’aveva aperto e si era ritrovata davanti allo spettacolo dei seni morbidi di Clarke  
aveva flebilmente aggiunto… “ … continua a guardare.. “

“ si, ma…non mi distrarre ....”

“oh.. non te ne accorgerai ..nemmeno.. ..”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta , prima d’iniziare a sfiorare delicatamente i capezzoli ..  
dopo di che aveva messo le sue mani calde sotto alle grandi coppe per sostenerle e le aveva leggermente palpeggiate  
borbottando... “ sono così morbide..”

“ forza Alicia ! …insisti ..”  
aveva sibilato la biondina, piu’ tardi, quando Lexa aveva cominciato a giocherellare con i suoi turgidi capezzoli 

“....l’occhio pesto di Finn..non e’ stato causato da un incidente domestico..”  
le aveva improvvisamente detto la brunetta,un quarto d’ora dopo, mentre accarezzava il suo ventre caldo 

“ ah no ? ..e tu come fai a saperlo ? ..”  
le aveva risposto Clarke, con tono di voce basso, senza smettere di sfiorare i suoi polpacci 

“ perche’ sono stata io…”  
aveva replicato Lexa , prima di mettere le sue mani calde sotto le cosce e farle piegare le gambe

“ uhm…non capisco…”

“ sono venuta a Los Angeles e l’ho aspettato nel garage del vostro appartamento..”

“ continua…”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina , un minuto dopo, mentre le lunghe dita della brunetta sfioravano l’interno delle sue morbide cosce

“ e gli ho dato un pugno nell’occhio… e gli ho detto che se non avesse firmato le carte del vostro divorzio ..sarei tornata e mi sarei occupata delle sue mani..”

“ ero stanca di vederti aspettare e dei suoi modi arroganti..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, qualche secondo dopo, avvertendo un accenno di tensione nelle spalle di Clarke

“ …hai fatto bene !...se lo meritava..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina , dopo aver deglutito l’eccessiva salivazione, mentre vedeva Alicia che infilava il coltello nella testa di uno zombie

“ a quale bravata ti riferisci ?.. alla mia ..od a quella della tua attrice preferita? “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta ,con tono di voce incerto, leggermente eccitata dal tocco delizioso di quelle mani che stavano sfiorando l’interno delle sue ginocchia

“ ora te lo faccio vedere… “  
aveva borbottato Clarke ,prima di girarsi ed afferrare con delicatezza, il suo traballante mento   
“ ..metti in pausa..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sospiro, mentre avvicinava le sue soffici labbra a quelle leggermente increspate di Lexa  
dopo di che aveva cominciato a lambirle con la punta umida della sua calda lingua 

“ ti amo da morire …”  
le aveva bisbigliato piu’ tardi,nell'orecchio, quando si era dovuta fermare per rifiatare, dall'assalto di quei baci smaniosi ed insalivati che stavano divorando la sua rovente bocca 

“ allora non sei arrabbiata con me …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , dieci minuti dopo, prima di premere il tasto ON ,del telecomando

“ ..e come potrei ?...il tuo fare protettivo ..e' una stupenda prova del tuo amore.. “  
aveva commentato la biondina, mentre si accoccolava per bene tra le braccia solide di Lexa , dopo di che ,tra le carezze ed i delicati sfioramenti, avevano finito di guardare la puntata di Fear the Walking Dead ..

Poi quando avevano spento la TV erano rimaste a parlottare, a bassa voce, nel buio della loro stanza fino a che la stanchezza dell’intensa giornata si era fatta sentire..

“ buonanotte amore..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , qualche minuto prima di addormentarsi 

“ dormi bene tesoro..”  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke, nell'orecchio, mentre si stringeva piu’ forte a quelle mani calde che le stavano teneramente circondando i fianchi ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata !


	49. XLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> primo giorno del tranquillo week end delle Clexa

1 agosto, sabato 9,30

“ .. pronta ? “  
aveva chiesto Lexa alla biondina ,quando si erano ritrovate davanti al cartello che segnalava l’inizio del Willdwood Trail, uno dei piu’ suggestivi sentieri che attraversavano l’immenso Forrest Park

“..oh, non vedo l’ora !…”  
aveva risposto Clarke ,prima d’aggiustarsi il piccolo zainetto che portava sulle spalle, dopo di che, mano nella mano, avevano cominciato la loro escursione nel verde 

“ wow ! …mi ci voleva proprio ..”  
aveva gioiosamente esclamato la biondina piu’ tardi ,quando il percorso tra gli alberi aveva iniziato a costeggiare un piccolo ruscello e le sue piccole e molteplici polle d’acqua 

“ dai, fermiamoci 5 minuti..”  
le aveva detto la brunetta, ad un certo punto , notando il volto sudato e paonazzo del suo amore  
dopo di che le aveva indicato una larga pietra levigata che spuntava vicino al tronco di un’enorme acero

“ sara’ meglio…”  
aveva cercato di dire l’affannata Clarke, prima di sedersi ad aspettare che Lexa tirasse fuori dal suo zaino il thermos pieno di caffe’ e gliene offrisse una tazza 

“ ...non mi sembra vero..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , poco dopo, mentre sorseggiava il caldo liquido e fissava beatamente i suoi occhi azzurri 

“..che cosa ? “

“…di essere qui, con te …a passeggiare in un parco…”

“ …gia’…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, prima di appoggiare la tazza e baciare teneramente le labbra morbide del suo amore e perdersi nel verde dei suoi occhi 

poi un rumore di passi unito a quello di un pianto sommesso aveva interrotto la loro intensa interazione

 

“ ehi..che ti succede ? ti sei perso ?..."  
aveva dolcemente chiesto la brunetta al piccolo esserino dopo che si era mossa per raggiungerlo  
"..come ti chiami ? "

“ Paul…”

“ io sono Lexa…. perche’ piangi ? “  
aveva aggiunto notando l’aria disperata e persa del bambino

“ mamma e papa’… stavano urlando …ed io…sono scappato…”

“ uhm, capisco…”  
aveva amaramente constatato la brunetta, mentre prendeva la piccola mano del singhiozzante biondino…e cercava di tamponare le grosse lacrime che rigavano il suo viso   
dopo di che aveva aggiunto.. “ tranquillo,ora ti aiutiamo a ritrovarli …”

“ .. Luise, era così arrabbiata ..continuava a dire a papa’ che era un maiale… e che doveva andarsene via da casa.. non capisco….perche’ ? “

“ … quanti anni hai ? “

“ sei...a settembre ....e’ tutta colpa mia , non dovevo chiedere a George perche’ giovedì era venuto a prendermi in piscina .. con la sua segretaria…”

“ ..tu non centri nulla…e non hai assolutamente detto niente di sbagliato …. “  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,mentre delicatamente sfiorava il volto affranto del bambino

“ a volte quando gli adulti sono arrabbiati si dicono cose ..brutte… vedrai che andra’ tutto a posto ”  
aveva detto la sopraffatta Clarke ,quando aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio d’intervenire 

Poi le grida concitate di una voce femminile che continuavano a ripetere < Paul > avevano interrotto quella triste conversazione

“ mamma ! ..sono qui..”  
aveva urlato il piccolo,prima di muoversi per raggiungere la giovane e trafelata donna

“ dov’e’ ..papa’…”

“ ...ha avuto un problema ,e’ dovuto correre in ufficio … mi ha detto di dirti che gli dispiace ..”  
aveva detto la Luise, mentre abbracciava teneramente l’angosciato figlioletto, dopo di che si era rivolta alle due dispiaciute giovani  
“ scusatemi.. e grazie di esservi prese cura di lui… di solito non mi comporto così....”  
aveva aggiunto con occhi scuri umidi e tono di voce demoralizzato

“ .. non si preoccupi.. Paul e’ un bimbo adorabile ..”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina , cercando d’ignorare il groppo che le era salito in gola

****

“ …i bambini non dovrebbero mai assistere alle liti dei genitori .. “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , quando erano rimaste sole, dopo che il bambino le aveva teneramente salutate posando un piccolo bacio sulle loro guance  
“ sono così fragili, andrebbero sempre protetti.. “

“ sei bellissima e.. ti amo ..sempre di piu’ ”  
le aveva sussurrato la visibilmente emozionata Clarke, mentre accarezzava gli ondulati capelli scuri del suo pensieroso amore

 

“ wow ! …sembra di aver fatto un salto nel passato.. “  
aveva esclamato la biondina, con aria stupita,un’oretta dopo, quando avevano raggiunto la Stone House, una diroccata costruzione d’inizio secolo, fatta di pietre ricoperte di muschi e licheni

“ si, e’ del 1936…”  
aveva detto Lexa, prima di sedersi su una panchina di pietra  
“ ti va di mangiare qui i nostri sandwich ? “

 

“ quindi a meta’ settembre comincerai il corso per imparare l’arte della coltivazione dei fiori ibridi.”  
aveva detto Clarke ,poco dopo , prima di dare un altro morso al morbido panino..

“ si, durera’ quattro mesi….”

“ beh, allora sara’ meglio goderci appieno di questo periodo , perche’ poi anch’io ricomincero’ la scuola di medicina….”

“…. dimmi dei tuoi programmi…”

“ ho ancora da fare un anno di scuola , che mi costera’ 15.000 $ e poi comincero’ il mio periodo di internista in Pediatria .. che durera’ tre anni ma con un minimo di stipendio…  
per fortuna Abby mi ha detto che e’ arrivato il rimborso delle spese mediche ….circa 30.000$... "

“..ho capito… dovro’ pazientare ancora un po’, prima di diventare l’amante di una ricca donna..”  
aveva detto la brunetta, con tono di voce suadente, mentre fissava i seni morbidi della biondina

“ ..vorra’ dire che , nel frattempo…vedro’ di ripagare la tua generosa ospitalita’…cercando di alleviare lo stress della tua vita quotidiana...”  
aveva borbottato Clarke fissando il gonfio davanti dei pantaloni morbidi indossati da Lexa

“ uhm… interessante…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, mordendosi maliziosamente un labbro 

“ amore…ti piacciono i bimbi ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina , di punto in bianco e con tono di voce insicuro, prima di dare un’altra sorsata alla sua lattina di Coca Cola ….

“ penso di si… .perche’ me lo domandi ? “

“ perche’ il tuo modo di rapportarti a Paul…mi hai piacevolmente stupito …tutto qui..  
tranquilla non sono incinta…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, notando l’aria preoccupata di Lexa

“ non mi fraintendere, il fatto e’ che non mi sono mai posta veramente la questione… “  
aveva detto la brunetta con aria imbarazzata..

“ … sara’ meglio proseguire …altrimenti rientreremo a casa troppo tardi…. e voglio avere il tempo di prepararmi per bene per il tuo primo ufficiale invito a cena…”  
aveva detto la biondina per chiudere la difficile conversazione 

“ va bene…”  
aveva borbottato Lexa , prima di alzarsi e di attirarla a se ed iniziare a ricoprire le sue morbide labbra di piccoli e teneri baci

 

“ abbiamo fatto bene a prendere il bus per tornare al parcheggio…”  
aveva detto piu’ tardi Clarke, mentre saliva sulla Yamaha…dopo di che si era strettamente allacciata ai fianchi di Lexa e si era gioiosamente fatta trasportare a casa dalla veloce moto…

*************************************************************************

“ se ti giri..ti lavo i capelli..”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,una mezz’oretta dopo, quando erano entrate nella doccia

“ uhm…mi sembri… stressata..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina ,poco dopo, avvertendo sul fondoschiena la larga pressione del duro membro di Lexa

“ beh… in effetti..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta nell'orecchio della gia’ eccitata biondina, prima di allargare le sue gambe e far scivolare una mano sulla sua pulsante vagina

 

“ oh si..cosi…”  
aveva cercato di dire l’affannata Clarke, piu’ tardi ,mentre la lunga asta stava velocemente entrando ed uscendo dalla sua vulva bagnata

*****

“ wow ! … ma ti sei vista ? … con queste bretelle ..sei adorabile … per non parlare del resto…resistere alla tentazione di metterti le mani addosso sara’ un’impresa…”  
aveva detto la biondina sfiorando il magnifico posteriore messo perfettamente in risalto dal pantalone nero indossato da Lexa 

“ e tu…sei stupenda ..”  
aveva estaticamente esclamato Lexa, quando la biondina era comparsa in cucina, osservando il corpetto a balconcino del suo corto vestitino nero, pieno di fiori rosa  
dopo di che l’aveva presa in braccio ed aveva depositato le sue morbide chiappe sopra al ripiano del tavolo….

“ dai amore, sono le 19,30…non c’e’ tempo …abbiamo un tavolo riservato per le 20…”  
aveva borbottato Clarke ,dopo che aveva dato un’occhiata veloce all'orologio appeso al muro 

“ tranquilla ..ci mettero’ cinque minuti .. devo solo aggiungere un piccolo particolare …che aiutera’ a rendere < memorabile > … la nostra prima uscita ”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,mentre le tirava su l’ondeggiante gonna del vestitino e le sfilava le mutandine di seta nera  
“ mettiti comoda ..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, prima d’inginocchiarsi e spalancare le sue toniche cosce  
dopo di che aveva riempito di saliva l’entrata della sua vagina ed aveva cominciato a leccarla

“ Cristo !...”  
aveva bofonchiato la biondina ,cinque minuti dopo, avvertendo il lieve pulsare delle pareti della sua calda vulva ..  
poi aveva sentito che qualcosa di metallico era scivolato dentro al canale bagnato  
“ ecco fatto …”  
aveva bisbigliato Lexa , prima di rimetterle le mutandine..  
“ ora possiamo andare..”  
aveva aggiunto guardando maliziosamente gli occhi azzurri della stupida Clarke

“ e tu vorresti che io uscissi di casa ,per andare a mangiar fuori con te…con un aggeggio infilato nella vagina ? ”

“ dai amore…fammi contenta ! ….tra poco neanche te ne accorgerai ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta con tono di voce accattivante, mentre metteva una mano nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni e si accertava della presenza del piccolo telecomando che serviva a variare l’intensita’ delle vibrazioni delle palline vaginali che aveva appena inserito nella vagina della biondina

******************  
“ beh, avevi ragione…quasi non si sentono..”  
aveva detto Clarke, quando stavano per entrare nel locale che Lexa aveva riservato per la loro intima cenetta

“…e cosa credevi ?...sono solo due piccole sfere d’acciaio ! ... pensavi che ti volessi prendere per il culo ? ”   
aveva replicato Lexa con tono di voce indignato, mentre apriva galantemente la porta del locale

 

“ ..veramente buono ! “  
aveva commentato la biondina piu’ tardi, quando avevano finito di gustare i sette diversi tipi d’antipasti di mare…

“bene, perche’ ..il meglio arrivera’ con l’assaggio dei primi piatti ..”  
aveva distrattamente replicato la brunetta ,mentre le riempiva il bicchiere di vino bianco

“ lo sapevo..”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke, dieci minuti dopo, quando stava per infilare la forchetta tra gli spaghetti agli scampi e Lexa aveva azionato il piccolo telecomando..

“ …non dovevo fidarmi di te..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro,avvertendo gli effetti della sottile vibrazione delle palline

“ qualcosa non va ? …sono troppo piccanti ?”

“ questa me la paghi..”  
aveva borbottato a labbra strette, quando era arrivata la grigliata mista di mare.. e la brunetta aveva aumentato l’intensita’ della vibrazione..

“ oh mio Dio..”  
aveva affannosamente farfugliato la biondina, poco dopo, avvertendo l’incredibile pulsare delle pareti della sua vagina  
“ invece di stare a guardarmi.. vedi di fare qualcosa “   
aveva aggiunto guardando gli occhi brillanti e scuri della brunetta

“ pazienta , amore….sono sicura che quando mangerai il dessert …sarai soddisfatta...”  
aveva mormorato Lexa , mentre si sfilava una delle sue Nike..dopo di che aveva messo il piede tra le sue vibranti cosce  
“ allarga le gambe..”

“ Cristo !”  
aveva esclamato dieci minuti dopo la boccheggiante Clarke, davanti alla coppa di gelato 

“ .. assaggia..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,prima di aumentare ulteriormente la vibrazione delle palline e cominciare a stimolare con l’alluce del suo piede la tremolante clitoride 

“ Lexaaa ! “  
aveva gridato la biondina , poco dopo, attirando l’attenzione degli ignari frequentatori del locale  
dopo di che si era aggrappata alla mano che la brunetta aveva impulsivamente allungato sul tavolino  
“ e' di tuo gusto ? ”  
aveva mormoratola brunetta,mentre osservava con aria persa il viso stravolto del suo amore  
poi quando le violente convulsioni del suo orgasmo avevano sconquassato il suo ventre smanioso  
Clarke aveva continuato a fissare con i suoi fiammeggianti occhi blu’ quelli verdi del suo malandrino amore

“ .. qualcosa che non ha gradito ? “  
le aveva solertemente chiesto l’allarmato cameriere che , nel frattempo,era accorso preoccupato dallo strano dimenarsi della sua cliente

“ no, tranquillo…le e’ solamente andato di traverso…un po’ di gelato ..”  
aveva detto Lexa , con tono di voce rassicurante, senza smettere di stringere la mano che le stava artigliando le dita…

**********************************************************

“ allora.. com’e’ andata ? “  
aveva chiesto Raven, alla biondina , quando le due giovani avevano raggiunto le loro amiche   
“... memorabile ! .. il cibo era fantastico ed il dessert, poi…e’ stato una vera e propria esplosione di sapori. ”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,prima d’ingoiare il suo primo bicchierino di tequila …

“ eh si … lo so che la mia socia sa scegliere con gusto...”  
aveva commentato Octavia, guardando gli occhi smeraldini della brunetta

“ ma adesso basta parlare di mangiare….  
Lexa..accompagnami fuori … ho voglia di fumare”  
aveva detto Clarke afferrando le sue bretelle elastiche 

“…sei una canaglia ..non si costringe una signora a mangiare con due palline che vibrano nella sua vagina..”  
aveva sussurrato poco dopo nell'orecchio della splendida brunetta, mentre la trascinava in un angolo nascosto dell’area fumatori   
dopo di che si era inginocchiata ed aveva messo una mano sull’apertura dei suoi pantaloni neri….  
“ e comunque sappi che le ho tolte….spero di non aver stravolto i tuoi piani…”  
aveva maliziosamente aggiunto a bassa voce, prima di sganciare i due bottoncini neri 

< certo che si ! ... >  
“ Clar ke fermati !…ci potrebbero vedere..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa , quando le mani calde della biondina avevano tirato giu’ boxer e pantaloni in una sola mossa

“ oh … non mi dire …”  
aveva borbottato la biondina,prima di afferrare la base dell’enorme membro ed iniziare ad insalivare la sua lunga e dura asta,  
dopo di che aveva entusiasticamente leccato la larga cappella

****  
“ ..non ti fermare..”  
aveva affannosamente mormorato l’arrapata brunetta, un quarto d’ora dopo, quando un terzo del suo vibrante pene era imprigionato tra le pareti vellutate della calda bocca di Clarke  
“ si così…amore…succhia…”  
aveva cercato di dire piu’ tardi , prima di infilare le sue dita tra i capelli biondi del suo amore,dopo di che aveva cominciato a muovere il suo bacino, beatamente avanti ed indietro  
fino a che l’enorme glande aveva iniziato a tremolare  
“ sto per..”  
aveva farfugliato nel suo trafelato respirare…

“ oh...troppo facile ..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke dopo che aveva tolto la bocca ….  
“ ..adesso mi e’ venuta voglia di ballare..”  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce suadente,mentre rimetteva a posto i boxer della sconvolta Lexa

“ ...ti aspetto dentro…”

****

“ ce ne hai messo di tempo..”  
aveva detto la biondina , quando l’ansimante brunetta l’aveva raggiunta

“ purtroppo… ho dovuto fare la fila per entrare in bagno..”

“ muoviti..le nostre amiche..sono gia’ in pista..”

“ non credo che abbiano bisogno della nostra compagnia ..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa notando l’intenso corpo a corpo delle due donne, dopo di che aveva messo le mani sopra ai morbidi fianchi di Clarke e l’aveva fatta girare  
“ senti come mi hai ridotto…”  
le aveva alitato sul collo, prima di premere il suo voluminoso rigonfiamento sul suo rotondo posteriore

“ oh …poverina, come mi dispiace..”  
aveva replicato la biondina mentre cominciava a dimenarlo….

“ ..mi stai veramente stressando..”  
aveva aggiunto,piu’ tardi, a labbra strette quando la biondina aveva abbandonato la testa sull’incavo del suo collo ed aveva cominciato a strusciare voluttuosamente il suo Monte di Venere contro l’enorme membro ricoperto

“ se vuoi ..andiamo a casa e ti faccio un bel massaggio rilassante…con l’olio di cocco…”  
aveva sensualmente replicato Clarke, prima di sfiorare , con la punta della sua lingua, un angolo della vellutata bocca della brunetta  
“ oh..si..”

************************************************

“ finalmente...”  
aveva smaniosamente detto la brunetta ,piu’ tardi, quando erano rientrate a casa   
dopo di che aveva circondato i curvilinei fianchi del suo amore ed aveva velocemente messo una mano sulla cerniera del suo vestitino  
“ .. doccia ? …”

“ ..non adesso…forse piu’ tardi , ora voglio solo ungerti per bene…. ”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, a bassa voce, mentre le abbassava le bretelle

“ spogliati , fai la pipì e poi vai a sdraiarti sul letto “  
aveva aggiunto ,dopo che erano riuscite a raggiungere la loro camera

“… torno subito…”  
aveva beatamente borbottato,qualche minuto dopo, mentre fissava, con aria persa, le magnifiche forme del corpo nudo di Lexa che nel frattempo si era seduta sul bordo del loro letto, dopo di che era volata a rinchiudersi nella toilette..

< .. Dio ! come la voglio ..>  
si era detta poco dopo,prima di liberarsi in fretta dell’abito e della biancheria intima.. poi ,quando aveva finito di spogliarsi, aveva preso la bottiglietta dell’olio di cocco

“ mettiti a pancia in giu’..”  
aveva detto, prima di salire sul letto …

“ uhm…va bene..”  
aveva fiocamente replicato la brunetta , mentre continuava a guardare le sue morbide poppe…

“ rilassati…”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke prima di ungersi le mani , dopo di che aveva cominciato ad impastare i muscoli della tonica schiena di Lexa   
“ sento che qui c’e’ molta tensione “  
aveva fievolmente detto,piu’ tardi ,quando le sue mani calde avevano cominciato a lambire il suo splendido fondoschiena, un minuto prima d’iniziare a palpeggiare le natiche sode

“ oh si…proprio lì..”  
aveva estaticamente mormorato la molle brunetta ,mentre sollevava leggermente il posteriore, offrendosi senza pudore, ai delicati sfioramenti del suo amore  
“ ohh ….”  
aveva mugolato , qualche minuto dopo ,quando la punta della lingua di Clarke aveva iniziato a stimolare le molteplici terminazioni nervose del suo stretto ed unto buco s

******  
“ adesso girati e tieni gli occhi chiusi…”  
le aveva chiesto in un sussurro,piu’ tardi …prima di cominciare a leccare i suoi testicoli rigonfi e la sua lunga asta …

“ Clar ke…”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta , tra i gemiti , avvertendo la piacevole sensazione di quella mano calda che le stava lentamente percorrendo tutta la lunghezza del suo duro e largo membro 

“ si, amore ..“  
aveva farfugliato la biondina prima di andare a sedersi sopra di lei , dopo di che aveva appoggiato l’enorme punta del suo pene sopra all'apertura bagnata della sua vagina  
“ ti voglio…”  
aveva aggiunto in un sospiro ,mentre faceva scivolare tutta la dura asta dentro di lei…

“ ..oh mio Dio ..”  
aveva borbottato la sopraffatta Lexa prima di circondare i suoi fianchi rotondi con le sue lunghe dita “ vieni qui…” 

“ si così..”  
aveva sussurrato ,quando i morbidi seni di Clarke avevano perfettamente aderito a quelli piccoli e sodi di lei   
“ prendimi…” le aveva chiesto con tono di voce roco,mentre allargava le gambe, dopo di che aveva cominciato a baciare le sue labbra molli

“ si,amore..”  
aveva teneramente replicato la biondina prima d’iniziare a cavalcare l’enorme asta… con estrema lentezza

“ mi farai morire..”  
aveva detto piu’ tardi l’ansimante brunetta quando si era ritrovata con le gambe piegate imprigionate tra le braccia del suo amore che stava freneticamente muovendo avanti ed indietro il bacino

“ toccami i capezzoli ..”  
era stata l’affannosa risposta di Clarke ,dopo di che aveva cominciato ad aggiungere alla sua furiosa cavalcata dei movimenti circolari 

****  
“ sto per ven..”  
aveva cercato di dire, piu’ tardi, nel suo trafelato gemere, mentre Lexa ,che stava con i piedi puntati sul pavimento e con il sedere sul bordo del letto, continuava a palpeggiare le sue fluttuanti poppe  
“ si godimi..”  
aveva farfugliato l’arrapata brunetta prima di allungare una mano sulla clitoride della smaniosa biondina ed abbandonarsi al suo selvaggio ritmo

“ Lexaaa ! “  
aveva urlato Clarke quando le violente contrazioni del suo orgasmo avevano invaso il suo traballante ventre e si lasciava andare stremata sul tonico torace del suo amore

“ si amore ..anch’io..”  
aveva detto la brunetta in un sussurro,mentre il suo seme schizzava contro il fondo della pulsante vagina e si stringeva forte alla schiena sudata della biondina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	50. XLII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secondo giorno del week end delle Clexa....

Il delizioso profumo dei pancake, che aveva invaso le narici di Clarke ,aveva piacevolmente accolto la sua entrata in cucina  
“ buongiorno amore ! “  
le aveva subito detto la sorridente brunetta ,mentre le cospargeva di sciroppo d’acero   
“ … siediti..la colazione e’ pronta…”

“ uhm ..si..grazie ..e buongiorno anche a te..”  
aveva borbottato l’ancora assonnata biondina ,quando era riuscita a smettere di fissare le lunghe e bellissime gambe di Lexa  
dopo di che le si era avvicinata e le aveva sussurrato  
“ prima….dammi un bacio , lo sai che non mi piace svegliarmi ...da sola..."

“ dormivi così beatamente.. e poi,lo sai che abbiamo fatto tanti programmi per oggi...”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,prima di sfiorare delicatamente con un dito, le sue labbra molli  
" ...se fossi rimasta a letto chissa' quando ci saremmo alzate.."  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro,prima d'infilare la sua lingua vellutata dentro a quella calda ed invitante del suo amore

 

“ wow ! ..sono buonissime …”  
aveva esclamato Clarke, un quarto d'ora dopo, quando aveva finito di masticare la terza saporita frittella

“ che hai da fissare ? “  
aveva aggiunto , notando lo sguardo incantato di Lexa ..

“ hai dello sciroppo sul mento…che sta per colare sui tuoi splendidi seni ”

“ ah si ..che aspetti ! …vieni… a pulirmi..”  
aveva maliziosamente mormorato la biondina, con tono di voce roco,mentre allontanava la sua sedia dal tavolo 

“ ..sei maledettamente ..buona da mangiare..”  
aveva bisbigliato la brunetta,qualche minuto dopo,quando aveva finito di leccare le sue dolci labbra e prima d’iniziare a lambire ,con la punta della sua lingua calda, le dense goccioline che si erano infiltrate tra le sue morbide poppe 

“ adoro i tuoi risvegli..”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke ,in un sussurro, dopo che Lexa l’aveva presa in braccio ed aveva depositato il suo morbido posteriore sul piano del tavolo tra i resti della loro colazione

 

si era detta la brunetta ,mentre le sfilava la corta maglietta, dopo di che aveva cominciato a succhiare con gusto i suoi turgidi capezzoli ed a premere il suo ricoperto membro duro tra le sue cosce aperte   
“ ..e qui..cosa c’e’ ? “  
le aveva chiesto con tono di voce suadente, sfiorando quel solido rilievo che stava modificando l’aspetto liscio delle sue mutandine

“ se le togli... lo scoprirai…”

“ oh…”  
aveva borbottato una confusa Lexa ,quando aveva visto la base sferica delle palline vaginali che sporgeva dalla vagina del suo amore

“ ieri sera.. ho avuto la sensazione che levarle avesse scombinato ...i tuoi progetti.. “  
aveva aggiunto la biondina, a labbra strette, mentre le offriva il minuscolo telecomando che serviva a regolare l'intensita’ della vibrazione  
“ .. e lo sai che sono una donna curiosa…”

“ in effetti…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa guardando con cupidigia i suoi occhi azzurri

“ desideri ancora di provare a... concretizzarli ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke, a bassa voce, mordendosi sensualmente un labbro

< Cristo ! ...ho sempre voglia d'infilarmi ...nel tuo stretto.didietro ..>  
“ ....decisamente…ma ti avviso ,dovrai collaborare ,perche’…saro’ costretta ad improvvisare….”  
aveva detto la brunetta con tono di voce roco, mentre i suoi occhi verdi vagliavano velocemente quello che c’era sul piano del tavolo  
<..si puo’ andare ..>  
aveva pensato prima d’inginocchiarsi tra le gambe della biondina e cominciare ad accarezzare l’interno delle sue cosce  
dopo di che aveva attivato la vibrazione piu’ bassa ed aveva iniziato a lambire il punto U della sua vagina …

***  
“ Lexaaa ! “  
aveva gridato Clarke, una ventina di minuti dopo, quando le convulsioni del suo primo orgasmo mattutino le avevano fatto piegare all'indietro la testa

“ e' arrivato il momento di cooperare... ma rilassati, prima ti metto …comoda …”  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio, dopo che il suo ventre aveva smesso di sussultare, quindi l’aveva fatta scivolare giu’ dal tavolo e poi l’aveva fatta voltare  
“ ora sdraia il tuo busto sopra al piano..”  
aveva persuasivamente aggiunto, mentre velocemente lo ripuliva con un braccio 

“ si così…e'...perfetto…”  
aveva beatamente farfugliato Lexa, osservando l'esposto e magnifico posteriore della biondina ,mentre metteva sotto al suo ventre il piccolo cuscino che aveva preso dalla sedia

" ... cos'altro posso... fare per te ? "  
aveva flebilmente mormorato Clarke, che cominciava ad intuire le intenzioni del suo amore

“ allargare per bene le gambe “  
aveva smaniosamente borbottato la brunetta, un secondo dopo, prima di cominciare ad accarezzare le sue morbide natiche , dopo di che si era velocemente spogliata e si era unta per bene l’enorme membro con l’olio d’oliva che stava sul tavolo, tra i resti accatastati della colazione  
“ … scordati del pic nic…”

“ ..anche della visita al museo ? “  
aveva nervosamente bofonchiato la biondina ,poco dopo, quando la brunetta si era inginocchiata dietro al suo rotondo didietro  
“ …quello dipendera’ da te ..…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,prima aumentare la velocita’ della vibrazione delle palline vaginali..  
dopo di che aveva allargato le sue rotonde chiappe ed aveva cominciato a leccare i dintorni della stretta entrata

“ oh mio Dio..”  
aveva cercato di dire l'eccitata Clarke, piu’ tardi, quando la brunetta aveva messo una generosa dose di burro intorno e dentro al buco del suo sedere

“ ..te l’avevo detto che avrei improvvisato…”  
aveva borbottato l’arrapata brunetta , prima di appoggiarci sopra la punta del suo dito medio

“ sei comoda ?”  
aveva chiesto in un sussurro alla gemente Clarke, piu’ tardi, quando si era rialzata in piedi ed aveva sfilato il dito che oramai si muoveva facilmente dentro allo stretto canale

“ si…”

“ ..bene .. perche' non vedo l'ora d'inzuppare per bene il mio gran biscotto...”  
aveva smaniosamente farfugliato Lexa, prima di mettere la larga punta della sua asta dura sopra al buco imburrato del didietro dell’ansimante biondina, dopo di che aveva massaggiato la sua schiena ed impastato per bene il suo fondoschiena

“ tranquilla amore..faro’ piano…piano…”  
aveva dolcemente aggiunto, a labbra strette, mentre metteva una mano intorno alla base del suo enorme pene ed usava l’altra per tenerle aperte le natiche…. poi aveva iniziato a spingere ed estrarre la larga cappella , con pazienza, fino a che era riuscita a farla scivolare dentro all'aderente canale

“ … oh ..si…”  
aveva mugolato Clarke , prima di appoggiare gli avambracci sul piano del tavolo e cominciare a muovere leggermente il suo curvilineo bacino verso il duro membro  
“ ..di piu’…”

“ ...se mi dici così…”  
aveva cercato di dire l’arrapata brunetta , mentre ricominciava a spingere la lunga asta ed a roteare i suoi fianchi

“ mi stai facendo morire…”  
aveva mormorato ,una ventina di minuti dopo, quando tre quarti della sua larga asta entravano ed uscivano dall'allargato buco, dopo di che aveva ulteriormente incrementato la vibrazione delle sfere d’acciaio che stavano massaggiando le pareti della vagina bagnata della biondina

“ non ti fermare ..”  
aveva implorato la sconvolta Clarke ,quando le calde ondate di calore che le avevano piacevolmente avvolto il tremolante ventre avevano invaso anche la sua bocca 

“ ..no…”  
aveva farfugliato l’affannata Lexa ,prima di aumentare il ritmo del movimento del suo bacino e far gridare di piacere il suo stravolto amore

“ oh mio Dio.. vengo ! ”  
aveva urlato poco dopo la biondina, mentre le violente contrazioni del suo orgasmo le piegavano le ginocchia 

“ si..amore..”  
aveva borbottato l’impazzita brunetta , dopo di che aveva dato una poderosa spinta che aveva fatto affondare tutta la sua lunga asta dentro allo stretto canale…

“ Lexaaa ! “  
aveva strillato la traballante Clarke ,mentre le sue gambe smettevano di sorregerla

“ ti tengo…”  
le aveva sussurrato la boccheggiante Lexa, dopo di che , si era incollata al suo posteriore e le aveva imprigionato le ginocchia e poi tenendola tra le sue braccia forti, l’aveva trascinata in camera ..fino a raggiungere il loro letto

“ non ho ancora finito con te…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,mentre si sdraiava sotto di lei, dopo di che aveva messo una mano sopra ad uno dei suoi seni morbidi e la punta del dito medio sopra al cappuccio della sua tremolante clitoride e poi aveva ricominciato a muovere , lentamente, l’enorme membro che era ancora totalmente affondato nel suo stretto didietro

“ ohh…si…”  
aveva estaticamente farfugliato la persa biondina , poco dopo, prima di piegare le gambe e puntare i piedi sul letto  
poi aveva cominciato a sollevare ed abbassare il bacino per andare entusiasticamente incontro al movimento regolare di quello di Lexa

“ sei stupenda..”  
le aveva beatamente alitato sul collo ,prima d’aumentare il ritmo dei suoi affondi ed iniziare a succhiare, con ardore, la sua delicata nuca 

" si così.. prendimelo tutto.."  
aveva aggiunto nel suo trafelato respirare, quando Clarke aveva cominciato a roteare i fianchi

****  
“..voglio godere con te… “  
aveva borbottato la biondina, piu’ tardi, nel suo spasmodico gemere avvertendo l’inesorabile approssimarsi del suo nuovo orgasmo ..dopo di che aveva leggermente inarcato la schiena e puntato i gomiti e poi aveva cominciato ad accarezzare i gonfi testicoli della scalmanata brunetta

“ aspetta....”  
le aveva mormorato nell'orecchio,prima di ribaltare la posizione , poi si era messa in ginocchio ed aveva divaricato le sue molli gambe   
“ amore,metti i piedi sulle mie cosce..”

“ oh si...”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,qualche minuto dopo, mentre la larga asta del suo pene entrava profondamente dentro al canale stretto del perfettamente sollevato posteriore di Clarke  
dopo di che l’aveva abbracciata ed aveva aumentato la velocita’ della sua penetrazione

“ amore non ti resisto..sto per … ”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina , con aria stravolta, guardando le enormi pupille scure del suo amore 

“ …si…Clar ke …vengo con te…”  
aveva cercato di dire la sconvolta brunetta avvertendo il frenetico pulsare della punta del suo pene  
dopo di che, mentre cominciava a riempirla , aveva infilato la sua lingua molle ed insalivata dentro alla calda bocca della sussultante biondina 

*************************************************************************************

“ sei vuoi, prima di andare al museo potremmo mangiarci qualcosa in uno di quei ristoranti volanti aperti lungo le rive del Willamette …c’e’ di tutto…messicano,thailandese,italiano,hawaiano….”  
aveva detto Lexa, nel primo pomeriggio, dopo che si erano risvegliate dal loro sonnellino post-coitale ed essersi fatte una bella doccia calda

“ ok ..vada per il messicano…ma non credo di avere le gambe per il museo…mi hai distrutto..”  
aveva borbottato Clarke, mentre s’infilava le mutandine   
“ domani devo vedere il nuovo fisioterapista….non vorrei che mi trovasse troppo ..malridotta…”

“ non mi e’ sembrato di averti … forzato…non ho avvertito lo stesso attrito dell’ultima volta …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta sfiorando una ciocca dei suoi capelli biondi

“ si..diciamo che e’ andata liscia come l’olio…. sono solamente lievemente indolenzita ...”  
aveva replicato la biondina , mordendosi nervosamente un labbro  
“ tranquilla ... ho solo bisogno di una piccola pausa…”  
aveva subito aggiunto notando l’aria preoccupata di Lexa

“ ..ho capito…allora cosa vorresti fare ? “

“ due passi sul lungo fiume, salutare Raven che stasera torna a Los Angeles e poi tornare a casa.. magari a guardare un film…”

“ va bene amore, tanto piu’ che domani dovro’ alzarmi presto… “

 

“ allora cosa avete fatto di bello ? “  
aveva chiesto Octavia alle due giovani ,dopo che le due giovani si erano sedute al tavolino della birreria prestabilita per il loro incontro

“ niente di strano,ci siamo alzate tardi e poi abbiamo fatto una ricca colazione….”  
aveva mormorato Clarke con aria disinvolta, mentre il suo volto arrossiva al ricordo dei suoi tre orgasmi

“ bugiarda ! ..ho capito …sesso sfrenato..”  
aveva detto Raven guardando gli occhi azzurri della sua amica  
“ smettila di fare la santarellina…”  
aveva aggiunto con aria sorridente….

“ quando ritorni ? “  
le aveva domandato la brunetta cercando di cambiare l’argomento della conversazione

“ tra 10 giorni , quando la serra chiudera’ per la settimana di ferragosto…ma, sto’ gia’ cercando di vedere se riesco a trovare un lavoro a Portland….  
sai,stare lontana da Octavia… sta diventando sempre piu' difficile.. “  
aveva detto la migliore amica della biondina, mentre ,con aria persa,guardava gli occhi azzurri del suo amore

“ wow ! ..sarebbe stupendo..”  
aveva esclamato la biondina , fissando con tenerezza gli occhi scuri di Raven  
“ …sei proprio cotta..”

“ ..senti chi parla…”

“ a quanto pare far innamorare le donne di Los Ageles e’ una specialita’ della citta’… “  
aveva maliziosamente detto Octavia cercando gli occhi verdi della sua socia…

“ dai amore ,sara' meglio andare …lasciamole ancora un po’ …a cinguettare..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa , qualche minuto dopo, mentre prendeva la mano di Clarke

“ e tu, vedi di tornare presto …altrimenti chi la regge ! “  
aveva aggiunto ,prima di abbracciare la frastornata Raven

“ non me la distruggere ..domani mi serve integra …”  
aveva strillato Octavia , quando le due giovani avevano gia' cominciato a muoversi verso l’uscita del locale

***********************************************************

“ penso di aver preso tutto..”  
aveva detto la biondina ,piu’ tardi, prima di andare a sedersi accanto alla splendida brunetta   
“ adoro mangiare la pizza …a letto …”

“ … anch’io…sono secoli che non lo faccio…e’ dai tempi di Cos…tia …”  
aveva replicato Lexa senza pensare, dopo di che aveva nervosamente spostato il mento  
“ scusami amore…non volevo….”  
aveva aggiunto subito,a voce bassa , con aria mortificata

“ tranquilla…lo so che l'hai amata.. “

“ allora che film hai scelto ?”  
aveva detto Clarke un minuto dopo , notando lo sguardo dispiaciuto del suo amore

“ … oppure < Il domani tra noi >, genere romantico….”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta guardando gli occhi azzurri della biondina

“ non pensavo che fossi una tipa da …storie sentimentali…”

“ infatti… ho cominciato a vederli ..quando credevo di averti persa.. per sempre…”  
aveva confessato Lexa con tono di voce insicuro.... 

“ oh…capisco…ma, questa volta sara’ diverso, perche’ lo guarderai con me …”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke, prima d’imprigionare ,il viso della brunetta,tra le sue mani calde e riempire le sue labbra sensuali di piccoli baci teneri….  
“ lo sai che ti amo, da morire...”  
aveva aggiunto , a bassa voce, dopo che aveva incollato la sua fronte a quella di Lexa  
" ed io piu' della mia vita..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura e grazie dei kudos...


	51. XLIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Abby e Gustus ..sorprendono le Clexa..

12 agosto

Clarke era appena rientrata a casa dalle due ore di fisioterapia ,quando qualcuno aveva suonato al campanello dell’appartamento di Lexa

“ buongiorno… sono Steve Dallas, della Land Rover,sto cercando la Signorina Clarke Griffin…”

“ ..sono io,mi dica..”

“presto detto…sono qui per consegnarle la sua Discovery…”  
aveva detto il giovane con aria sorridente

“ ..ci dev'essere un malinteso… perche' non ho ordinato nessuna auto..”  
aveva borbottato la confusa biondina, con tono di voce incerto 

“ non c’e’ nessun errore….presumo che sia un regalo, visto che e’ stata regolarmente pagata da una certa Abby Griffin .. qui dentro c’e’ tutto.. ….”  
aveva replicato Steve porgendole una busta azzurra..

“ in effetti..e’ mia madre…”  
aveva farfugliato l'emozionata Clarke , mentre le sue tremolanti mani afferravano l’involucro…

“ bene allora le auguro una buona giornata…. e mi raccomando ,per qualsiasi problema, non esiti a contattare la Concessionaria … “

Un timido “ grazie ..” era stata l’impacciato saluto della scioccata biondina..  
poi ,una volta rimasta sola ,aveva aperto il piccolo plico che conteneva le chiavi ed i documenti dell’auto, ed una busta bianca con l’effige dell’UCLA di Los Angeles

< Cara Clarke, spero che ti piaccia.. considerala come il regalo di compleanno di un'ansiosa madre ....  
che non sopportava l’idea che la moto di Lexa..fosse il vostro unico mezzo…. di spostamento...  
…spero di vedervi presto…. mi manchi…. Abby >

*************************************************

“ Lexa ! .. presto vieni subito con me devo farti vedere una cosa…”  
aveva entusiasticamente detto la biondina, un’oretta dopo, quando era entrata ,come una furia, nella serra…

“ ..e’ nel suo piccolo laboratorio… e’ tutta eccitata ….oggi le hanno consegnato buona parte degli strumenti che le occorreranno per iniziare la coltivazione delle orchidee..”  
le aveva strillato Octavia, da un angolo remoto del vivaio  
" ..non fate cose oscene 

 

“ oh amore !..che bella sorpresa..”  
aveva esclamato la brunetta ,quando l’aveva vista, dopo di che le si era avvicinata e le aveva delicatamente baciato le labbra

“ si..e non e’ l’unica… l'altra l'ho lasciata nel parcheggio….ma prima fammi vedere la tua attrezzatura…”

“ si,subito..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,prima di tirarsi giu’ la zip della salopette…e mostrarle il suo duro membro

“ Cristo amore !.. …ma sei sempre ..pronta …”  
aveva borbottato la biondina ,mentre sfiorava la larga cappella…

“ perche’..ti ..dispiace ? “  
aveva maliziosamente replicato la brunetta , guardando i suoi occhi azzurri  
“ ..sono due giorni che non ti fai toccare…”

“ te l’ho detto sto avendo un ciclo particolarmente doloroso….”  
aveva mormorato Clarke con aria dispiaciuta  
“ ..ma oggi comincio a stare meglio.. magari piu’ tardi..”  
aveva aggiunto prima di sfiorare la lunga asta e rimetterla nei boxer

“ non capisco..prendi la pillola …non dovrebbe servire anche ad attenuare i crampi ? ”

“ si…ma non funziona…la situazione e’ piu’ complessa…prima o poi dovremo affrontare…l’argomento contraccezione..”

“ pero' non adesso..ora voglio vedere gli arnesi che ti sono arrivati…”  
aveva borbottato alla fine la biondina fissando gli occhi verdi del suo amore

“ va bene, come vuoi..ma,ne’ riparleremo ”  
aveva detto Lexa prima di mostrarle l’autoclave, la cappa sterile, i barattolini di vetro e le luci al neon…

“ sono così felice per te ! ..non vedo l’ora di vederti all’opera..”  
aveva radiosamente esclamato Clarke ..dopo di che aveva preso la mano della sorridente brunetta

“ dai, vieni con me…”  
aveva aggiunto ,mentre la trascinava fuori dal suo laboratorio

****

“ guarda amore...e’ nostra ! “  
aveva gioiosamente esclamato, qualche minuto dopo, quando erano state vicino alla Land Rover, parcheggiata vicino all'ingresso della serra

“ non capisco..”  
aveva mormorato la confusa Lexa…

“ e’ il regalo di Abby..per il mio compleanno…”

“ ..wow ! … e’ stupenda…”  
aveva borbottato l’ancora scioccata brunetta, prima di tirare fuori , dalla tasca posteriore della sua salopette, una busta verde ..

“ e si abbina perfettamente con il regalo di mio padre…”

“ ..cioe’ ? “

“ una settimana di vacanza in montagna,per due… al Lost Lake Resort, nel Parco di Hood..”

“ quando partiamo ? “  
era stata l’entusiastica e semplice risposta di Clarke

“ ..domani pomeriggio… dopo la chiusura < per ferie > della serra...”

**************************************************  
13 agosto

“ hai voglia di provarla ? “  
aveva detto la biondina ,quando avevano finito di caricare i loro bagagli nella rossa Land Rover

“ oh si..”  
le aveva prontamente risposto Lexa ,prima di afferrare al volo le chiavi dell’auto

***********  
“ allora Clarke ….spiegami la questione della pillola..”  
le aveva improvvisamente chiesto la brunetta, una mezz'oretta piu’ tardi, quando avevano gia’ imboccato la I 84 E , la statale che costeggiava il fiume Columbia

“ c’e’ poco da dire… la pillola mi fa male ed oltretutto non risolve i miei problemi di dolore legati al ciclo… dovremo ricorrere ad un altro metodo contraccettivo…”

“ perche’ non me l’hai detto prima ? ..lo sai che la tua salute viene al primo posto… useremo il preservativo ... o faremo tanto sesso orale   
ma e’ possibile che non ci sia un’altro rimedio per i tuoi fastidiosi crampi mestruali ? “

“ lo sai che odio i profilattici …pensavo a qualcosa di piu’ naturale.. tipo il Metodo Billings..  
per quanto riguarda il dolore invece , a parte prendere degli antidolorifici…  
la ginecologa mi ha detto che potrebbe sparire con una gravidanza..ma, tranquilla e’ un rimedio che non ho intenzione di provare..”  
aveva nervosamente risposto la biondina, sfiorando una delle mani dell’attenta conducente  
“ … ma, adesso basta parlare di queste cose < serie >.. voglio godermi il panorama …”  
aveva aggiunto a voce bassa fissando il gonfio davanti del sottile e morbido pantalone verde indossato da Lexa, dopo di che l’aveva delicatamente sfiorato….

“ …Clar ke….sto guidando..”

“ … e questo…ti eccita ? “

“ … no… ma la tua vicinanza…si…”

“ .. perche’ sono tre giorni che non ci tocchiamo ? “

“ ..anche… ma non e’ l’unico motivo…”

“ …cioe’ ? “

“ …il tuo profumo … mi fa avere continuamente….voglia di te…”  
aveva borbottato alla fine la brunetta , con tono di voce stentato…

“ ..capisco…”  
Aveva replicato la biondina ,in un sussurro, prima di appoggiarsi alla sua spalla e sganciare il bottone dei suoi pantaloni 

“ ..co..co..stai fa.. cen.. do ? “

“ niente..continua a guidare…”  
aveva bisbigliato Clarke ,mentre tirava giu’ la cerniera , dopo di che aveva messo una mano sopra alla turgida e ricoperta asta ed aveva cominciato ad accarezzarla 

“ ..e’ pericoloso…”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa, qualche minuto dopo,quando il suo amore aveva fatto scivolare la testa nel suo grembo e la sua bocca calda aveva iniziato ad alitare sul corpo del suo membro

“ ..smettila di parlare,non ti distrarre… alza il culo…”  
aveva ribadito la biondina, mentre metteva le mani sull'elastico dei boxer…  
“ … voglio vedere quello che nascondi sotto ai tuoi …Calvin Klein…”

“ ..trovato qualcosa d’interessante ? “

“ …oh..si ..decisamente…”  
aveva borbottato Clarke prima di impugnare la base del lungo pene….e cominciare a circolare, con la punta della sua lingua, la corona del largo glande

“..klar...k …as pet ta...”  
aveva affannosamente farfugliato la brunetta, poco dopo, quando il suo amore le aveva lentamente leccato la sua dura asta  
dopo di che aveva velocemente sterzato a destra ed aveva preso l’uscita verso Bridail Veil   
“ ..ti prego…”  
aveva disperatamente mormorato, mentre i suoi occhi verdi cercavano, in fretta, d’individuare un posto appartato dove fermare la Discovery …

“ ..Cristo .. “  
aveva sibilato a denti stretti ,poco dopo, avvertendo la piacevole sensazione di quella calda mano che stava devotamente sfregando la sua asta insalivata

“… ora basta ..”  
aveva aggiunto, prima di arrestare la corsa della loro auto nel parcheggio del sentiero che conduceva alla omonime Cascate della cittadina, dopo di che aveva afferrato al volo il suo giubbotto di pelle nera e l’aveva messo sopra la testa bionda del suo indaffarato amore  
“ ..te la sei proprio cercata..”  
aveva sussurrato l’arrapata brunetta ,mentre spostava rapidamente all'indietro il suo sedile….  
“ ..accarezzami le palle e datti da fare con quella mano ..sei troppo lenta…”

“ …così ? “  
aveva chiesto la trafelata biondina ,prima d’iniziare a leccare la larga cappella 

“ si …perfetto……”  
aveva beatamente borbottato Lexa , nel suo affannoso respirare…  
dopo di che aveva spostato la sua mano e l’aveva fatta scivolare attraverso il bordo della mini gonna indossata da Clarke  
“…allarga le gambe….”

“ Lexa ..fermati ci vedranno…”  
aveva cercato di dire , qualche secondo dopo, quando la punta di un dito era scivolato sopra all'apertura della sua vagina 

“ …troppo tardi… piantala di parlare … comincia.. a succhiare..” 

“ ..sei così bagnata ..”  
aveva aggiunto, con tono di voce roco, mentre stimolava i dintorni della fradicia entrata…e cominciava a spingere la punta del suo membro dentro alla bocca vellutata del suo amore

“ .. tira fuori la lingua ...”

“ oh ..si così…”  
aveva smaniosamente farfugliato ,quando meta’ della sua asta dura era affondata dentro alla vellutata cavita’, dopo di che aveva spostato la punta bagnata del suo pollice ed aveva cominciato a circolare il fulgido cappuccio della clitoride della biondina

“ mmh…”

“ sara' meglio sbrigarci… tra poco avremo compagnia..”  
aveva mormorato l’eccitata Lexa …prima di mettere la mano libera tra le ciocche arruffate del suo amore e cominciare a muovere velocemente avanti ed indietro il suo bacino  
quindi aveva aumentato il ritmo della sua stimolazione ed infilato due dita dentro al canale tremolante della vagina di Clarke 

“ uhm…”

“ … ora ti scopo…”  
aveva farfugliato la stravolta brunetta, mentre cominciava a muoverle in sincronia con il movimento degli affondi del suo duro e vibrante pene  
poi ,quando le pareti della vulva della biondina avevano cominciato a pulsare violentemente  
l’impazzita Lexa aveva dato delle poderose spinte che avevano tolto il fiato all'accaldata biondina

“ .. Clar ke “  
aveva urlato , qualche minuto dopo, quando il suo amore era esploso  
dopo di che aveva parzialmente sfilato dalla sua bocca la sua larga e tremolante asta   
“ bevi.. amore..”  
aveva cercato di dire ,mentre il suo seme cominciava a schizzar fuori dall'enorme cappella…

****************************************************************************

“ ..dove siamo ?…”  
aveva mormorato la confusa biondina, un’oretta dopo , quando si era risvegliata dal suo sonnellino 

“… se stai ferma…tra venti minuti … dovremmo arrivare…”

“ mi dispiace , amore….mi sono addormentata..”

“ tranquilla… vorra’ dire che ti tocchera’ preparare la cena …”

“ va bene….”

******  
“ wow ! …e’ stupenda ..”  
aveva entusiasticamente esclamato Clarke,piu’ tardi, quando la brunetta aveva parcheggiato la Discovery vicino all'entrata della loro casetta di legno…

“…forza, scarichiamo i bagagli e le borse della spesa …”  
aveva detto Lexa , mentre apriva il cofano della Land Rover  
“ così posso portarla subito nel parcheggio dell’Hotel…. non mi piace lasciarla tra questi abeti…e’ una specie di affronto alla natura …”

“ ..e’ proprio deliziosa..”  
aveva mormoratola brunetta, poco dopo, osservando la stanza unica dell’entrata , con le sue calde pareti di legno… 

“ ..si… ma…non vedo il letto..”   
aveva borbottato Clarke , con aria leggermente contrariata

“ … e’ nel soppalco … forza,seguimi ..”  
aveva replicato la sorridente Lexa, prima di prendere la mano del suo amore e portarla vicino al primo gradino della scaletta di legno …

“ si ..ora va decisamente meglio … “  
aveva mormorato la biondina, mentre si sedeva sul grande letto e testava la consistenza del materasso…  
dopo di che aveva preso le mani della brunetta e l'aveva fatta cadere sopra di se..  
" ..sono così felice .."  
le aveva sussurrato nell'orecchio, prima d'iniziare a lambire le sue labbra umide, con la punta della sua lingua calda   
" oh..anch'io..."

" amore, devo andare a spostare l'auto..."  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,poco dopo, quando si erano dovute fermate a riprender fiato

" ... si lo so... ci metteremo poco..."  
aveva farfugliato Clarke , mentre sganciava il bottone che chiudeva i pantaloni del suo amore  
" ..sono ..tutta bagnata.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	52. XLIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le Clexa sono in vacanza...

17 agosto, ore 14 

“ ..forza Clarke, da qui in poi…bisogna camminare ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta dopo che aveva il portabagagli della Discovery , che aveva parcheggiato vicino alle rive del piccolo lago di Mirror 

“ tranquilla...sono pronta.. “  
aveva replicato la biondina ,mentre finiva di bilanciare il peso dello zaino che si era appena finita di mettere sulle spalle 

“ e’ davvero stupendo..”  
aveva aggiunto una ventina di minuti dopo, quando avevano finito di costeggiare le sponde del piccolo specchio d’acqua

“ ..ora viene la parte piu’ difficile, quasi tre km da fare.. in salita…”  
aveva detto Lexa, mentre imboccavano il sentiero che le avrebbe portate alle Cascate Ramona  
dopo di che, non avevano parlato molto , poiche’ erano entrambe state assorbite dal meraviglioso percorso in mezzo alla natura… tra enormi alberi e piccoli corsi d’acqua smeraldini …

“ ..sara’ meglio fare una sosta..”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,dopo che avevano percorso piu’ della meta’ del sentiero… notando il volto sudato di Clarke 

“ …si, ho proprio bisogno di una bella tazza di caffe’ caldo e magari di mangiarmi un sandwich…”

***

“ Cristo ! .. spero di farcela ..”  
aveva borbottato piu’ tardi la biondina,quando si erano trovate a dover camminare sui due enormi tronchi distesi come un ponte naturale sulle acque del fiume Sandy..  
“ ..non ho un bel ricordo …”

“ capisco ma … questa volta non dovrai arrampicarti, e se per caso dovessi scivolare cadresti in mezzo metro d’acqua…  
..dai, …aspettami qui ..”  
aveva detto Lexa ,prima d’iniziare a procedere, dopo di che ,quando aveva raggiunto l’altra sponda del fiume ,si era liberata del proprio zaino, e poi era ritornata indietro…a riprenderla

“ questo ..te lo porto io..”  
le aveva mormorato, prima di liberarle le spalle dal peso del suo bagaglio, dopo di che l’aveva sollecitata ad avanzare sui grossi tronchi , rimanendo dietro di lei….  
con le mani appoggiate su suoi morbidi fianchi  
“ amore, stai tranquilla …sono dietro di te.. ci penso io a proteggerti le chiappe..”

“ ..si..non ho dubbi…”  
aveva farfugliato la leggermente ansiosa Clarke, mentre muoveva un altro passo

 

“ .. amore ho bisogno di .. un secondo ..”  
aveva aggiunto, poco dopo, quando avevano finito di attraversare quella specie di ponte di legno, e stavano per riprendere il sentiero che emergeva tra gli enormi abeti

“ ...se sei stanca, possiamo fermarci.. un po’…”

“ no , giusto il tempo di controllare una cosa..”  
aveva detto,in un sussurro, prima di sfiorare con le sue labbra umide quelle morbide della brunetta e fissare teneramente i suoi occhi verdi  
“ si !..e’ proprio come pensavo …sono esattamente dello stesso colore del bosco …...e' come se mi stessi muovendo nel tuo elemento ….”

“ ..e’ quello che succede a me..quando guardo il cielo azzurro…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,mentre le accarezzava teneramente i suoi capelli biondi

*********

“ wow ! ..spettacolari !  
aveva esclamato la biondina quando si erano finalmente ritrovate davanti alle cascate …

“ ..sembrano una fontana con mille zampilli..”  
aveva ribadito la brunetta ,mentre osservava l’acqua del fiume Sandy che s’infrangeva sulle colonne di basalto coperte di muschio …

“ credevo che fossero piu’ piccole…”

“ beh... sono larghe piu’ di..quaranta metri … forza, andiamo a vederle da vicino…”

***

“ ..che ne’ dici di dare un’occhiata ai dintorni, per vedere di trovare dove piazzare la nostra piccola tenda da campeggio ? “  
aveva detto la brunetta , un’oretta dopo, mentre stavano beatamente sedute su una roccia piatta con i piedi immersi nella pozza d’acqua che sorgeva sotto alla fontana di cascatelle

“ sara’ meglio, magari nel frattempo …tutta questa gente si levera’ di torno…”  
aveva borbottato Clarke sfiorando con un dito la mano che stava adorabilmente perlustrando una delle sue cosce

“ si, sono quasi sicura che dopo il tramonto resteremo ..sole..”

*****

“ che ti avevo detto ? “  
aveva detto Lexa ,piu’ tardi, mentre finivano di montare la loro piccola tenda …

“ si avevi ragione … dai amore ..andiamo..”  
le aveva mormorato la biondina, prima di prenderle la mano e trascinarla vicino alla pozza d’acqua che stava sotto alle cascate…

“ sara’ freddissima ..”  
aveva aggiunto mentre si spogliava , guardando gli occhi verdi del suo amore  
“ decisamente ..“  
aveva urlato pochi minuti dopo, mentre cercava di muovere le braccia immerse nell'acqua gelida

****

“ …per fortuna che l’abbiamo portato ..”  
aveva detto piu’ tardi la brunetta, dopo che si erano tolte il grande asciugamano in cui si erano avvolte quando erano emerse dalla loro brevissima nuotata  
dopo di che si erano infilate, come due furie, dentro al sacco a pelo doppio

“ Lexa.,sbrigati …ho freddo..”  
le aveva chiesto la tremolante Clarke, mentre la osservava fissare i lacci che servivano a tenere aperta l’entrata della piccola tenda

" si, amore ..eccomi.."  
aveva mormorato Lexa , prima di abbracciarla e frizionarle il corpo infreddolito...con le sue mani forti  
dopo di che , quando aveva finito di riscaldarla ,aveva tirato fuori dai loro zaini la loro semplice cenetta, che avevano iniziato a consumare in silenzio ...  
...sintonizzandosi con i rumori della cascata e con i richiami degli uccelli notturni

 

“ wow ! ..amore e’ stupenda..”  
aveva sussurrato Clarke , ad un certo punto, prima di mordere il suo sandwich, fissando l’enorme luna piena che s’intravvedeva tra gli enormi abeti  
“ .. adoro stare con te ..lontana da tutto e da ...tutti… “

“ si, anch’io..”

xxxx  
“ a che ora sei nata ? “  
aveva chiesto Lexa , piu’ tardi, mentre erano sdraiate ad osservare la parte piu’ stellata del cielo

“ alle 9,20…”

“ allora sono tre ore piu’ vecchia di te..  
aveva constatato , con tono di voce basso,prima di muoversi per allungarsi sopra alla schiena della rilassata biondina e cominciare a baciare la sua piccola nuca  
“ .. se vuoi posso darti un po’ della mia saggezza.. …”  
aveva aggiunto , mentre cominciava a discendere , con la punta della lingua, la sua colonna vertebrale..

“ si..ti prego , illuminami..."

*****

“ amore,continua a guardare la luna ..”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa ,piu’ tardi , quando la sua enorme asta stava furiosamente entrando ed uscendo dal tremolante canale bagnato della vagina di Clarke, dopo di che aveva iniziato a muovere piu’ velocemente anche il dito che aveva infilato dentro al buco insalivato del suo posteriore

“ oh si..”  
aveva beatamente cercato di dire la smaniosa biondina ,mentre si puntava sui gomiti e sollevava ulteriormente le natiche del suo proteso didietro….

“ Lexa ..vengo !  
aveva ululato poco dopo sollevando il viso verso il luminoso astro…

*****

“ auguri amore ! “  
aveva detto Clarke, all'alba della mattina dopo, con tono di voce roco, prima di scivolare con la testa tra le gambe della beata brunetta…  
“ ...sei perfetta..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ,mentre cominciava a leccare ,con la sua lingua calda , la larga punta del suo membro duro

 

“ …amore…voglio riempirti.. “  
aveva borbottato l’arrapata Lexa piu’ tardi, dopo di che le aveva afferrato la testa ed aveva cominciato a dare delle brevi e veloci spinte che avevano fatto schizzare fuori il seme , dall'enorme cappella immersa nella vellutata bocca di Clarke

 

“ grazie ..“  
aveva mormorato la felice Lexa …quando era riemersa dal suo orgasmo  
“ e’ il piu’ bel compleanno della mia vita !..”

“ oh..il bello deve ancora venire ..”  
aveva maliziosamente borbottato la biondina ,mentre riempiva le sue molli labbra di piccoli baci teneri

“ ..sai di me..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,prima di succhiare la sua molle lingua

*****

“ Buon Compleanno ! “  
aveva esclamato la radiosa brunetta , due orette dopo,guardando l’orologio ..dopo che erano salite sulla Land Rover  
“ direi che sei troppo bella per essere nata da così poco..”

“ uhm, ….dammi un bacio e poi, filiamo a casa, ho bisogno di qualche ora di sonno in un vero letto…”

“ va bene ,amore tra mezz’ora saremo nella nostra casetta di legno…

****

Erano passate da poco le 16, quando Lexa si era risvegliata dal suo profondo sonno…  
“ Clar ke..”  
aveva farfugliato rendendosi conto della sua assenza, dopo di che si era buttata giu’ dal letto e si precipitata giu’ dalla scaletta di legno che collegava il piccolo spazio del soppalco con quello piu’ ampio dell’ambiente unico del piano inferiore  
“ oh..sei qui..”  
aveva borbottato vedendo la biondina intenta a stendere della crema sopra ad una rotonda fetta di pandispagna

“ .. cosa posso fare ? “

“ ..monta la panna e poi comincia ad affettare le verdure ….non troppo sottili, le voglio grigliare..”

“ uhm…mi sta venendo l’acquolina in bocca... ”

“ ..pazienta, amore …vedrai che piu’ tardi …mangerai fino a scoppiare ..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...


	53. XLV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le Clexa festeggiano il loro compleanno...

18 agosto , ore 18,30

“ amore…dove sei ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina ,con tono di voce turbato, dopo che aveva disceso la scaletta di legno del soppalco e si era ritrovata avvolta dalla luce soffusa creata dalle decine di candele che Lexa aveva , nel frattempo, acceso per creare l'atmosfera < giusta > per la loro cena di compleanno

“ sono qui..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , prima d’iniziare a muoversi per andarle incontro con i due bicchieri di vino rosso   
“ .. oh mio Dio..sei ...perfetta…”  
aveva aggiunto, un secondo dopo, in un sussurro, mentre guardava, con aria persa ,le curve morbide del suo amore, messe perfettamente in risalto dal corto vestitino di seta blu’

“ …senti chi parla ..”  
aveva replicato Clarke afferrando il bicchiere che lei le stava porgendo ..  
dopo di che si era beatamente messa ad esplorare il suo divino aspetto esteriore …lei era magnifica, dal colletto alla coreana della camicia bianca che ricadeva morbida sugli aderenti pantaloni neri fino alla punta delle sue Converse All Star  
“ sei dannatamente bella..” aveva borbottato alla fine della disanima, fissando rapita, i suoi occhi verdi

“ .. alla mia Regina…manca solo un ultimo tocco …”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta, qualche minuto dopo, mentre infilava una mano nella tasca dei suoi jeans   
“ .... girati e chiudi gli occhi”  
aveva mormorato prima di metterle intorno al collo la catenina d’oro bianco con il ciondolo in cui aveva fatto montare la perla nera…  
quella che le era costata la dolorosa puntura del pesce scorpione  
“ ora puoi aprirli ..”

“ oh amore, e’ stupenda ! … pensavo che fosse andata perduta , per sempre….ma come hai fatto ? “

“ ..prima di lasciare la Polinesia, sono tornata sulla nostra isoletta, a prenderla … non potevo lasciare lì… il simbolo del mio amore per te..   
avrei fatto in modo di fartela riavere anche se avessi scelto di rimanere con tuo marito… per me sei e resterai per sempre la padrona del mio cuore“

“ … non ho parole, posso solo dirti che ..ti amo sempre di piu' … "  
aveva cercato di dire la commossa biondina ,quando si era voltata, prima di baciare le labbra dischiuse del suo amore ..   
poi il suo stomaco aveva cominciato a brontolare “ forza, sara’ meglio andare a mangiare..”

***********************************************************

“ complimenti ..erano veramente deliziose..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa, una mezz’oretta dopo , quando aveva finito di gustare le tagliatelle ai funghi…

“ mi raccomando non ti abbuffare, lascia un po’ di spazio per il dessert ..”  
aveva detto Clarke, offrendole il piatto con il roast beef tagliato a fette e con le verdura grigliate

Poi quando la brunetta si era alzata per andare a prendere il dolce la biondina aveva colto l’occasione per alzarsi ed andare a recuperare una piccola borsetta di cartoncino che poi, aveva messo sul tavolo.. 

“ ..qui dentro c’e’ un gingillo..che vorrei sperimentare su di te… sai, per movimentare.. la serata ….”

“ uhm, conoscendoti direi che ...non vedo l’ora… di farti da < cavia >  
....quando potro’ aprirlo ? “

“ .. non adesso, piu’ tardi...  
ma… intanto , puoi vedere questo ....”  
aveva aggiunto , mentre prendeva un piccolo sacchetto di velluto blu’ che aveva maliziosamente nascosto sotto l’elastico delle sue mutandine di pizzo nero…  
dopo di che aveva tirato fuori il braccialetto di cuoio nero finemente intrecciato, che aveva al centro il simbolo dell’infinito, in oro bianco e giallo …  
“.. che aspetti !..dammi il tuo polso..”

“ wow ! .. davvero .?…“  
aveva farfugliato la sopraffatta brunetta , un minuto piu’ tardi, dopo che aveva letto il < sono tua > inciso nel metallo a forma di otto del centrale

“ si, senza ombra di dubbio..”

“ .. dovrai provarmelo..”

“ ….tra un po’… dopo che avrai assaggiato il mio dessert..”

***************

“ ..cosa ..hai intenzione di fare ? “  
aveva cercato di dire , piu’ tardi , la tremolante biondina , quando Lexa si era messa a cavalcioni delle sue gambe ed aveva avvicinato la ciotola piena di panna   
“ .. di ubbidire ai tuoi ordini..”

“ oh ..davvero .. e come ? ”

“ ora te lo faccio vedere.”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta ,prima di sfiorare con le sue morbide labbra il punto pulsante dell’esile collo di lei   
e mettere le sue mani calde sulla cerniera del suo sottile vestitino blu’  
“ ..troppe barriere..  
aveva aggiunto, in un sussurro, mentre la tirava giu’… e lasciava che la seta ricadesse morbida sui suoi rotondi fianchi, dopo di che aveva sganciato il suo reggiseno di pizzo nero e si era tolta la sua camicia bianca   
“ che panorama incantevole..”  
aveva farfugliato , mentre sfiorava le sue soffici poppe e metteva due dita nella ciotola piena di panna

“ .. comincio a capire..”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke ,quando il suoi seni morbidi avevano assunto l’aspetto di due montagnole di neve, poi quando Lexa aveva iniziato a leccarli ed a succhiare i turgidi capezzoli… per qualche minuto, aveva smesso di parlare

“ uhm ..sei meglio di tutti i dessert..”  
aveva beatamente mormorato la brunetta piu’ tardi , mentre si toglieva le sue Converse  
“ .. adesso…alzati ,ma non ti levare i tacchi… sei ..terribilmente eccitante ”

“ no…”  
aveva sussurrato l’affannata Clarke ,prima d’iniziare a succhiare la panna che era rimasta appiccicata alle vellutate labbra del suo amore ed aprire la lampo dei suoi jeans neri

“ aspetta..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta mentre se ti toglieva , dopo di che aveva finito di sfilarle il vestitino blu’ e le sue mutandine di pizzo nero …  
dopo di che si era inginocchiata e le aveva fatto divaricare le gambe 

“ fermati Lexa…prendi la panna ed andiamo di sopra ...voglio mangiarmi il mio gelato..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina, con tono di voce roco,prima di muoversi per andare a prendere il pacchetto che conteneva il suo < pensiero >

“ uhm, vedo che stai diventando sempre piu’ efficiente..”  
aveva borbottato poco dopo Lexa, notando il grande asciugamano che ricopriva il loro letto

“ smettila di parlare e togliti i boxer..”

“ si ..signora….”

“ adesso puoi aprirlo….”  
aveva maliziosamente mormorato Clarke porgendole la piccola busta di cartoncino…

“ wow ! …interessante.  
aveva detto la brunetta quando aveva visto il piccolo sexy toys ..  
“ e…come vorresti utilizzarlo ? “

“…visto che …e’ il nostro compleanno, vorrei che trovassimo il modi di soddisfare i desideri di entrambe....”

“ …quindi cosa proponi ? “

“ ..io, infilero’ il piccolo dildo nel tuo delizioso culetto e lo’ faro’ vibrare … mentre succhio la tua deliziosa cappella   
scegli tu cosa fare con me…visto che ho due buchi che non vedono l'ora… di essere riempiti..”

“ Cristo, amore …adoro che tu mi dica cosa mi farai e sapere quello che vuoi… quindi, saro’ altrettanto chiara ...  
penso che affondero’ con piacere tutto il mio cazzo duro in…quello piu’ stretto “  
aveva farfugliato Lexa guardando con desiderio gli occhi azzurri di lei

“ beh..non avevo dubbi…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, mentre si mordeva maliziosamente il suo labbro inferiore

*********

“ si ,amore così …”  
aveva cercato di dire l’arrapata brunetta una ventina di minuti dopo, quando la biondina ,che si era messa a quattro zampe sopra di lei,aveva cominciato a leccare l'enorme glande ricoperto di panna, dopo di che aveva infilato la punta del suo dito dentro all’entrata bagnata della sua vagina ed aveva iniziato a lambire , con la sua piatta lingua insalivata, l’entrata del suo posteriore

“ apri le gambe ..”  
aveva chiesto poco dopo l’eccitata Clarke a Lexa, mentre sfiorava l’interno delle sue sode cosce   
quindi aveva preso un bel po’ di lubrificante ed aveva iniziato ad ungere per bene il buco stretto del suo magnifico didietro  
“ respira ..”

*****  
“ .. piega la testa e rilassati… “  
aveva cercato di dire piu’ tardi l’affannata brunetta, prima che cominciasse a muovere,avanti ed indietro e con frenesia, quella parte del suo membro che era riuscita ad affondare nella sua bocca calda   
“ .. si così.. continua a succhiare“

“ ..di piu’..  
aveva estaticamente chiesto poco dopo,avvertendo la piacevole stimolazione del dito che la biondina , nel frattempo, aveva infilato nel suo posteriore, dopo di che aveva cominciato a roteare con maggior decisione le sue due sovrapposte dita che erano inesorabilmente intente ad allargare il buco stretto del didietro del suo amore

Poi quando Clarke aveva cominciato ad infilare la punta del piccolo vibratore della prostrata nella sua dilatata entrata Lexa aveva perso la testa …  
“ non ti fermare..”  
aveva trafelatamente implorato, nel suo sconsiderato gemere, prima d’iniziare a muovere selvaggiamente le tre dita che stavano sfiorando le pulsanti pareti della sua vagina bagnata …

*********

“ si amore vieni..  
aveva urlato,piu' tardi, quando la biondina aveva inarcato la schiena ed il suo tremolante ventre , oramai privo di ogni controllo, aveva freneticamente cominciato a sussultare dopo di che ,come una furia si era aggrappata ai suoi capelli biondi “ ora ti riempio…” aveva mormorato , con lussuria, mentre cominciava a spingere l’enorme membro..

“ non ancora…”  
le aveva farfugliato l’ansimante Clarke dopo che si era sfilata dalla bocca, la sua larga asta…  
“ non così in fretta prima ti faro’ impazzire..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro , prima di aumentare la velocita’ del vibratore che stava stimolando la prostata di Lexa  
“ ..Klar ke ! ”  
aveva gridato, qualche minuto dopo, quando la prima ondata d’intenso piacere aveva fatto vibrare il suo poderoso membro senza provocarle alcuna emissione di seme  
“ te lo diro’ io quando potrai riempirmi la bocca ”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,prima di ricominciare a leccare l’enorme punta

“ ..mi vuoi morta ..”  
aveva borbottato l’arrapata brunetta dopo che quel giochetto le aveva procurato il suo terzo orgasmo consecutivo…   
“ .. adesso basta…non ne posso’ piu’..”  
aveva aggiunto prima di mettere le mani sulla nuca della biondina e cominciare a muovere freneticamente avanti ed indietro il suo tremolante membro  
“ ti prego ..fatti riempire…

“ si così…ingoia ..”  
aveva estaticamente farfugliato ,qualche secondo dopo ,quando Clarke si era finalmente arresa ed aveva lasciato che il suo seme , invadesse la sua molle bocca 

**********************

“.. non mi era mai successo…e’ stato incredibile....”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , nell'orecchio dell’ancora stravolta Clarke… una ventina di minuti dopo , quando si era ripresa dalla sua multi orgasmica esperienza  
“ per certi versi così....sara’ ….ancora meglio… “  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce suadente, prima di scivolare sopra la sua schiena sudata ...  
" durero' molto di piu'..."

 

“ Cristo.. ma come fai ? ”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina avvertendo sul fondoschiena la pienezza del contatto del suo turgido pene, dopo di che aveva preso il piccolo telecomando che serviva a variare la velocita’ della vibrazione del dildo che era ancora affondato nel didietro di Lexa  
“ questo , comunque…lo tengo io..”  
aveva aggiunto prima di abbandonarsi ai roventi baci che stavano divorando ogni angolo della sua schiena 

************  
“ allunga le tue braccia fuori dal letto e metti le mani sul pavimento “  
le aveva ordinato Lexa piu’ tardi ,mentre la spingeva verso il bordo del letto   
“ si così..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro ,mentre finiva di lubrificarsi la larga asta   
dopo di che si era afferrata la base del membro ed aveva messo la punta sopra all’entrata allargata del posteriore di Clarke .. poi aveva cominciato a premere per farla entrare  
“ forza ..sollevalo..”

“ oh mio Dio “  
aveva borbottato la biondina ,quando la larga cappella era scivolata dentro al suo buco unto

“ uhm, adoro infilarmi nel tuo bel culo stretto “  
le aveva alitato sul collo, mentre metteva le mani sulle sue natiche ,dopo di che si era sollevata e le aveva usate come una leva per le sue spinte   
“ non vedo l’ora di essere tutta dentro di te..”

“ .. che aspetti..sono pronta…datti da fare.”  
aveva mormorato Clarke con tono di voce provocante …

“ …uhm… se e’ quello che vuoi ti accontento subito… ..”  
aveva bofonchiato la brunetta ,prima di dare una bella spinta ed affondare un terzo della sua lunga asta 

“ pi..pi ano ..”  
aveva implorato la pentita biondina avvertendo il leggero fastidio dell’improvvisa e voluminosa intrusione  
“ …mi sono fatta prendere dall’entusiasmo..”

“ si…amore.. capisco…”  
aveva replicato la smaniosa Lexa,mentre cominciava a mordicchiarle il collo dopo di che aveva spinto in avanti il bacino e roteato i fianchi  
“ ricordati che…non ti e’ ancora concesso di usare il telecomando..”

“ va bene..”  
aveva sibilato Clarke prima di fare forza con mani stese sul pavimento per sollevare il suo morbido posteriore ed andare incontro ai delicati ma stabili, affondi del suo amore 

***************************

“ ..datti da fare ..col mio culo ”  
aveva debolmente mormorato la brunetta piu’ tardi , quando era riuscita ad affondare buona parte della sua larga asta nel posteriore del suo amore, prima che facesse scivolare due dita della sua mano destra sopra all'apertura bagnata della sua vagina

“ mi stai dicendo che..posso ricominciare a giocare.. ? “  
aveva domandato l’eccitata biondina , prima di muovere il tasto della vibrazione  
“ ..si “ 

“ .. non esagerare ..”  
aveva cercato subito di dire Lexa avvertendo l’intensa stimolazione delle terminazioni nervose del buco del suo sedere , dopo di che aveva allungato le braccia fuori dal letto ed aveva messo le mani sopra a quelle di lei 

“ Cristo ! “  
aveva borbottato la gemente Clarke, quando il suo amore aveva ricominciato a spingere

“ dai amore alza le chiappe ..devi prendertelo tutto…”  
aveva farfugliato l’arrapata brunetta, mentre sfilava buona parte del suo possente membro   
“ si così..”  
aveva aggiunto , con tono di voce lussurioso, quando lei aveva sollevato il posteriore   
dopo di che aveva dato una vigorosa spinta e la sua enorme e dura asta era finalmente scivolata tutta dentro al canale stretto  
“ ora sei mia…”

“ si, ma ..non ti muovere..”  
aveva trafelatamente implorato la biondina,mentre cercava di rilassare i muscoli contratti del suo sedere

“ dammi la tua lingua ..  
aveva replicato Lexa ,prima di cominciare a muovere l’enorme membro  
“ adoro sentirmi stringere dalle pareti del tuo favoloso didietro ..”

***********

“ cambiamo posizione …siediti sopra di me ..”  
aveva chiesto piu’ tardi la smaniosa brunetta,prima di sfilare il membro e sedersi sulla sponda del letto..

“ come mi vuoi ?

“ di spalle ..voglio vedere il mio cazzo che entra nel tuo buco unto e che affonda nel tuo culo stretto ..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa,prima di mettere una mano intorno alla base del suo membro e premere l’enorme punta sopra l’entrata lubrificata

“ ..oh si… ora te … lo prendo tutto..”  
aveva borbottato l’eccitatissima Clarke mentre iniziava a far scivolare la larga asta dentro al suo allargato didietro 

“ ora comincia a muoverti … ma senza fretta “  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta mentre , col fiato corto, continuava a fissare lo spettacolare movimento del fondoschiena del suo amore 

“ Lexa .. ti prego ..scopami piu’ fretta..”  
aveva implorato la biondina dopo un po’, quando il suo ventre rovente aveva cominciato a tremare di desiderio

“ allora alzati piano ed afferrati per bene alla balconata del soppalco..”  
le aveva bisbigliato la sconvolta brunetta , mentre le leccava il lobo di un orecchio  
“ ho intenzione di farti perdere la testa..."

“ oh mio Dio..”  
aveva cercato di dire poco dopo, Clarke, nel suo rumoroso gemere mentre l’enorme membro di Lexa entrava ed usciva velocemente dal suo traballante posteriore   
poi quando lei aveva cominciato a stimolare anche il cappuccio della sua clitoride le sue urla di piacere avevano fatto tremare anche le pareti di legno

“ Lexaaa ! ..vengo..”  
aveva strillato un secondo prima che le cedessero le ginocchia 

“ si amore ..ti tengo ..”  
le aveva borbottato la brunetta senza diminuire il ritmo dei suoi affondi …  
“dimmi che sei mia ! “   
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce quasi perentorio mentre le afferrava i fianchi  
“ si amore…sono tua..”

**************  
“ ti prego…Lexa ..ti voglio.. ..”  
aveva implorato la perduta biondina , una mezz'oretta dopo, quando i devastanti sintomi che annunciavano l’imminente arrivo del suo terzo orgasmo anale le avevano tolto ogni forma di pudore 

“ ..dovrai chiedere quello che vuoi “  
aveva farfugliato l’impazzita brunetta, prima di rallentare i movimenti frenetici del suo bacino  
“ altrimenti smetto di scoparti…”

“ no ! ..non farlo…  
..voglio essere riempita .. “

“ dove ? “  
aveva sussurrato la sconvolta Lexa,mentre lentamente sfilava buona parte della sua asta dura

“ e va bene….  
aveva sibilato la biondina mordendosi un labbro  
“ voglio che il tuo cazzo affondi nel mio culo e lo riempia … "

“ subito..amore..”  
era stata la trafelata risposta , dopo di che aveva riaffondato l’asta ed aveva dato delle veloci spinte alternandole con poderosi affondi  
“ eccomi Klar ke... “  
aveva gridato un attimo prima di dare l’ultimo selvaggio assalto  
poi mentre il suo seme inondava lo stretto canale tutto cio’ che i suoi occhi verdi avevano visto era solamente un meraviglioso cielo azzurro 

“ Lexaaa !

***************************************************************************************************

“ Cristo , amore ..mi sento come se fossi appena scesa dalla groppa di un purosangue da corsa ..”  
aveva mormorato la distrutta Clarke quando si era ripresa , dopo di che era scivolata sopra al corpo sudato del suo amore ed aveva languidamente baciato con le sue labbra molli, quelle vellutate del suo amore

“ in effetti adoro cavalcarti…”  
aveva beatamente borbottato Lexa , mentre palpeggiava possessivamente le sue morbide natiche   
“ ed il tuo giocattolo e’ stato di grande effetto…non mi era mai successo di godere così tanto senza.. eiaculare…”

“ bene…”  
aveva sospirato la biondina prima di sfilare il vibratore della prostrata dopo di che aveva accennato ad alzarsi  
“ ho bisogno di zuccheri..vado un attimo giu’ ..a mangiarmi una fetta di dolce ..vieni con me ?

“ si, con piacere..”

****************************

“ wow ! ..mi ci voleva proprio ..”  
aveva estaticamente borbottato Clarke , qualche minuto dopo, prima di infilarsi in bocca un altro pezzo di pan di spagna impregnato di crema 

“ tieni amore.. ”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa passandole un bicchiere pieno di vino dolce frizzante 

“ stasera mi hai stupito ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,guardando gli occhi verdi del suo amore

“ uhm…e come mai ? “

“ perche’ hai usato un linguaggio < sporco >..”

“ beh , ti confesso che non mi era mai successo…spero di non averti ..imbarazzato… “

“ no, tranquilla… anzi, se devo essere sincera ..mi e’ piaciuto….”

“ meglio così..perche’ ho la sensazione che mi farai perdere...il controllo… spesso...”

“ uhm ..interessante… “  
aveva detto Clarke , prima d’infilare la sua lingua che sapeva di dolce e di vino nella calda bocca della nuda brunetta

“ vorrei che la nostra vacanza non finisse mai…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa , mentre fissava le sue labbra umide 

“ si, anch’io…per fortuna abbiamo ancora due giorni.. solo per noi due  
e adesso , smettila di parlare ..seguimi…torniamo di sopra , mi sta venendo freddo.... “  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,prima di avviarsi verso la scaletta di legno che portava al soppalco

“ fermati …”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta ,dopo che aveva risalito il terzo scalino senza che fosse riuscita a smettere di fissare il movimento sensuale del posteriore di Clarke

“ ..che c’e’ ? “

“ niente e’ solo che..non ti ho mai preso …così…e mi piacerebbe molto poterlo fare..”  
aveva mormorato , con tono di voce roco, nell'orecchio della biondina.. destando la sua pronta reazione   
“ ah … e cosa ci sarebbe di tanto speciale ..”

“ piu’ che spiegartelo …. preferirei fartelo provare  
dai amore ..devi solo inginocchiarti …e rilassarti …al resto ci penso io.. “

“ uhm… va bene..."

“ piegati un po’ di piu’..”  
aveva aggiunto Lexa in un sussurro, mentre afferrava la base del suo membro ancora unto…  
dopo di che aveva usato la punta per percorrere la fossetta che divideva le sue protese e morbide natiche 

“ lì…no..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina ,quando la brunetta aveva cominciato a sfiorare l’entrata del suo posteriore

“ ..dai… faro’ piano ..piano …vedrai .. questa volta sara’ ancora piu'..facile…  
e comunque..anche se volessi entrare nella tua meravigliosa vagina…non potrei farlo visto che non mi sono ancora lavata .."

“ te l'hanno detto mai che sei una… mascalzona .."

“ uhm ..puo’ darsi.. "  
aveva sussurrato Lexa, mentre cominciava a spingere 

*********************  
“ che ti avevo detto..”  
aveva cercato di dire una ventina di minuti dopo ..quando la sua larga asta stava gia’ energicamente entrando ed uscendo dal didietro della trafelata Clarke

“ stai zitta …non parlare ..scopami..”  
aveva barbottato la biondina ,prima d’iniziare a roteare beatamente i fianchi 

“ amore..toccati..”  
le aveva suggerito l'arrapata brunetta, mentre metteva le sue mani calde sopra ai suoi sballottanti seni, dopo di che aveva leggermente cambiato l’angolo della sua penetrazione ed aveva ulteriormente incrementato la profondita’ dei suoi affondi

“ oh mio Dio…Lexa.....e’ incredibile …ti sento tutta dentro…”  
aveva cercato di dire la stravolta Clarke ,prima di cominciare a contrarre i muscoli del suo posteriore

“ oh si …Klar ke ….continua così….e’ perfetto ...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura
> 
> perdonate gli errori.. sono gli effetti dell'influenza...


	54. XLVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> per le Clexa.. comincia la fase dell'impegno...

Portland 25 novembre

“ buongiorno Octavia, scusami del ritardo….la Signora Britt , oggi ,non la smetteva di parlare…vado subito a cambiarmi ….”  
aveva detto Lexa alla socia ,quando era arrivata alla Serra, dopo che aveva seguito le sue due ore del corso sull'arte della coltivazione del fiore ibrido

“ ..muoviti ! .. dobbiamo finire di travasare le Stelle di Natale, le piante di Ciclamino , le Camelie..ed iniziare a trasferire gli arbusti delle rose…e … “

“ e poi ?…cos'altro vorresti fare ? .. ti ricordo che sono gia' le 11.. che siamo in due e che tra cinque ore sara' troppo buio per lavorare..“

“ hai ragione ! ...il problema e' che ,quando sono depressa, divento iperattiva ….   
lo so che sono solo due settimane che non vedo la mia Raven, eppure, mi sembra un secolo…”

“ ..mi dispiace... nessuna novita' ?"

" no, per adesso ....non c'e' stata nessuna offerta di lavoro..."

" sono sicura che presto, le cose cambieranno..  
e comunque, se ti puo’ consolare , non e’ un gran momento anche per noi… purtroppo i pesanti orari della Scuola Medica di Clarke combinati con i miei…non ci stanno lasciando molto tempo da condividere….oltretutto e’ gia’arrivata l’epidemia influenzale ed il reparto Pediatrico dell’Ospedale e’ gia’ sovraffollato…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta con aria dispiaciuta  
“ sapevo che non sarebbe stato facile, ma la situazione e’ piu’ complicata del previsto… ed ho l’impressione che Clarke sia particolarmente preoccupata…”

“ … se mi stai dicendo che non avete tempo per scopare.. magari, visto i tuoi precedenti, ha paura di perderti, forse ha solo bisogno di essere rassicurata… “

“ .. uhm… puo’ essere….non ci avevo pensato…”

“ …va beh…sara’ meglio che ci mettiamo a lavorare…altrimenti mi deprimo ancora di piu’…”  
aveva detto alla fine Octavia, con aria rassegnata, guardando gli occhi verdi della sua socia

*****************

“ no mamma, sto bene…sono solo stanca…”  
aveva detto Clarke alla madre,che l’aveva chiamata ,prima dell’inizio del suo turno in Pediatria

“ uhm, dal tono della tua voce mi sembri preoccupata….”

“ ..in effetti …qualche timore ce l’ho….perche’ gli orari della Scuola lasciano veramente poco spazio alla mia vita privata..   
insomma sto trascurando Lexa… ed ho paura di rovinare tutto..”

“ capisco, ma sono sicura che non la perderai…lei ti ama ,sono convinta che supererete anche questa..   
e poi, questo periodo di super impegno… non durera’ per sempre, in fondo si tratta di stringere i denti per una decina di mesi… “

“ mi sembrano un’eternita’….”

“ non e’ così… vedrai che passeranno in fretta… e comunque ti consiglio di condividere le tue pene con Lexa … la mancanza di comunicazione puo’ fare grandi danni…”  
aveva detto Abby alla fine , prima di salutare la sua insicura figlia

*********

“ beh…allora vado, ci vediamo domattina….”  
aveva detto Octavia, nel tardo pomeriggio, prima di andarsene dalla Serra…  
“ fa freddo ..cerca di non andare a casa troppo tardi…”

“ onestamente non ho molta fretta ... visto che Clarke finira’ di lavorare alle 18 …ora vado nel Laboratorio , a vedere come stanno le mie orchidee …”

***************

“ ciao amore …”  
aveva detto la biondina entrando nella cucina,dopo che era rientrata a casa   
“ vado subito a farmi la doccia e poi torno ad aiutarti…”

“ va bene, ma visto che la cena e’ quasi pronta …dopo che ti sarai rinfrescata puoi tranquillamente buttarti sul divano …   
dalla tua faccia si direbbe che hai avuto una giornata faticosa…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa guardando teneramente gli occhi stanchi del suo amore 

“ purtroppo non ho avuto un attimo di sosta , continuano a ricoverare bambini con la polmonite..”  
per fortuna domattina potro’ riposare , ho il turno pomeridiano, entro alle 12 ed esco alle 22…”

“ bene ,sono contenta…”  
aveva detto la brunetta cercando di mascherare il proprio disappunto, visto che lei si sarebbe dovuta alzare alle sei….

**************************************************

“ come va alla Serra ?”  
aveva chiesto Clarke piu’ tardi, quando si erano infilate sotto le coperte

“ a parte il fatto che Octavia e’ molto triste.. per il resto ,mi sembra che il lavoro non manchi.. sara' un buon Natale   
e poi sono contenta perche’ sono spuntate le prime foglioline delle mie orchidee…”

“ wow ! amore ..sono cosi’ felice per te, ti prometto che , appena ho un attimo di tempo , vengo a vederle…”

“ non ti preoccupare… tanto non scappano…hai cose piu’ importanti da fare …”  
aveva detto Lexa,mentre accarezzava le spalle della biondina  
“ sono molto contratte, se vuoi posso provare a scioglierle un po’….”

“ oh ..sarebbe stupendo..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,prima di mettersi a pancia in giu’….

 

“ .. te l’ho mai detto che le tue mani sono un vero portento…”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro una decina di minuti dopo , mentre cominciava a scivolare oblio della rilassatezza   
< e che vorrei tanto avere le forze per prendermi cura del tuo splendido attrezzo.. che sento premere sul mio fondoschiena.. >

“ grazie, amore…”  
aveva borbottato un secondo prima di addormentarsi

“ dormi bene, Clarke…”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa nell'orecchio , dopo che le aveva rimboccato le coperte….poi aveva preso il tablet e si era messa a studiare , cercando di non pensare che erano passati gia’ cinque giorni dall'ultima volta che l’aveva fatta gridare di piacere … 

*******************************************  
“ Cristo ! ..mi hai spaventata…”  
aveva detto la brunetta, all'alba della mattina dopo, quando la biondina era silenziosamente entrata nella doccia  
“ amore, sono le sei, e non sei di turno…perche’ ti sei alzata ? “

“ …ieri sera mi sono addormentata senza darti neanche il bacio della buonanotte…”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, con tono di voce assonnato..   
“ ..voglio almeno darti quello del buongiorno..”

“ non ti preoccupare, eri stanca … adesso, dammi un bacio e poi torna a dormire…”

“ perlomeno lascia che t’insaponi “  
aveva borbottato la biondina , con tono di voce roco,mentre continuava a fissare l’enorme erezione mattutina del suo amore

“ va bene, ti do cinque minuti di tempo ..poi te ne torni subito a letto…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, mentre le porgeva la spugna

“ Clar ke …fermati “  
aveva aggiunto a bassa voce, un minuto dopo, quando lei aveva iniziato a sfiorare , maliziosamente, l’interno delle sue cosce

“ perche’ ? ..non ti piace ?

“ lo sai che adoro essere toccata da te…ma e' tardi… " 

“ ..dai amore ..faro’ in fretta ..”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina ,prima d’inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe ed iniziare a sfiorare la larga asta che emergeva dritta, tra i getti dell’acqua calda  
“voglio solo darti il mio ….buongiorno…..”

“ allora alzati ed baciamii … non ho bisogno di altro..per cominciare bene la mia giornata..”

“ ma Lexa.. il tuo pene e’ enorme …mi sembra che sia sul punto di scoppiare…lascia che …”

“ amore,ho venti minuti per finire di prepararmi e per fare colazione .. il mio pene e’ sempre in questo stato, quando mi sei vicina …   
ma questo non vuol dire che non sono in grado di aspettare.... devi sapere che sono perfettamente capace di gestire il mio eccesso di testosterone…  
..lo sai che ti voglio, ma non quando avresti soprattutto bisogno di riposare…  
se non l’avessi ancora capito…ti amo e l’impegno che stai mettendo per diventare un bravo dottore mi rende semplicemente orgogliosa di te..  
C’e’ un tempo per ogni cosa… sono sicura che quest'anno passera in fretta… non sara’ sempre facile, ma ce la faremo, vedrai che le nostre fatiche saranno ripagate dai risultati…  
ed ora torna a letto o mi farai arrivare in ritardo e non voglio far arrabbiare la mia irascibile socia ..  
sai, quando penso a lei ed a Raven, mi ritengo fortunata ,perche’ posso dormire vicino a te ..."

" ...hai ragione, sono una stupida ... il fatto e' che mi sembra di offrirti solo la parte piu' noiosa di me.. sono sempre stanca e stressata e mi vergogno tanto di non avere neanche tempo di venire alla Serra per vedere i tuoi progressi con le orchidee.."

" .. oh amore, sono sicura che, quando arrivera' il momento, troverai il modo giusto di farti ..perdonare..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura...


	55. XLVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prima Vigilia di Natale per le Clexa...

24 dicembre

“ ..sono cosi’ contenta di vedervi…”  
aveva detto Clarke ad Abby e Marcus, quando erano finalmente usciti dal Terminal degli Arrivi dell’aeroporto di Portland…

“ dov’e’ Lexa ? “  
le aveva domandato la madre dopo i ripetuti e calorosi abbracci

“ ..a casa di Indra, la madre di Octavia, sta aiutando a preparare la cena…  
..ora vi porto all'Hotel e poi vado a casa a prepararmi… sono venuta a prendervi direttamente dall'Ospedale..”

“ queste e’ l’atto del tuo Divorzio... dal 4 di dicembre hai, ufficialmente , riacquisito lo stato di.. donna libera….”

“ si ..e che non vede l’ora di fidanzarsi…”

“ gia’..quando pensi di domandarglielo ? “

“ stanotte, dopo la Cena della Vigilia, se non svengo prima ….per l’emozione..  
..ho comprato le fedine.. ma, Cristo !....sono cosi’… nervosa …”

“ andra’ tutto bene , anche se non la conosco ancora, da quel che ho capito … la tua Lexa deve essere proprio speciale, coraggio, vai a farti bella ..per lei..”  
aveva detto Marcus ,prima di scendere dalla Land Rover, cercando di stemperare l'ansia della biondina

“ si , ora vado…torno a prendervi verso le 19….”

********************************************************

“ ..prego accomodatevi ! e… benvenuti ! “  
aveva detto Indra ,quando era andata ad aprire la porta a Clarke ed al resto della compagnia ,dopo di che erano seguite le calde e poco formali presentazioni  
“ …scusatemi.." aveva borbottato poco dopo, " ma ora devo andare in cucina a controllare che mia figlia non rovini tutto…”

“ dov’e’..Lexa ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina a Raven, dopo che aveva fatto accomodare Abby e Marcus, nel divano di pelle del salotto di casa Blake..

“ ..e’ nella taverna,a finire di apparecchiare .. ma ti avverto, il tuo amore stasera e’ terribilmente sexy...  
…e visto che tu non sei da meno.. mi raccomando.. abbiate il buon gusto di non fare sesso tra i piatti degli antipasti…”

“ .. smettila di proiettare su di noi i tuoi pensieri sconci …siamo due persone adulte, perfettamente in grado di mantenere il controllo…”  
aveva risposto Clarke, mentre distrattamente sfiorava il bavero di raso rosso del suo morbido e corto abitino a giacca …  
dopo di che si era infilata il suo cappellino col pon pon di Babba Natale ed aveva mosso le sue bellissime gambe in direzione della taverna  
“ wow ! .. “  
aveva esclamato due minuti dopo,riconoscendo le rotonde ed invitanti curve del posteriore di Lexa

“ amore, finalmente ! ..”  
aveva detto la brunetta prima di voltarsi, percependo la sua voce  
“ oh mio Dio ..sei uno schianto …”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro , mentre muoveva nervosamente a destra e sinistra, il suo perfetto mento

“ Cristo ! senti chi parla ?..hai intenzione di uccidermi ? … “  
aveva farfugliato la biondina , un minuto dopo, sfiorando il panciotto nero ricoperto di stelline d’oro indossato dalla brunetta  
dopo di che aveva spostato la treccia di capelli scuri che ricadeva sulla spalla del suo amore e si era gettata come una furia sulle sue invitanti labbra dischiuse  
“Raven… aveva ragione , sei dannatamente... bella..”  
aveva borbottato guardando i suoi scintillanti occhi verdi e prima di afferrare una delle sue mani calde  
“ e con questo papillon di seta rossa...non so come faro’..a resistere…alla tentazione di metterti le mani addosso “

“ …forse pensando che la lunga attesa rendera’ enorme il mio desiderio d’infilarmi nelle tue mutandine..”  
aveva maliziosamente mormorato Lexa , senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue bellissime gambe ricoperte di pizzo nero 

“ ..allora, per la mia sanita’ mentale.. smetti subito di fissarmi con quegli occhioni da predatrice…ed aggiustati il tuo cappellino di Natale.. prima che ti divori… ”

********************

“ Dottor Kane… sono cosi’ felice d’incontrarla…non vedevo l’ora di poterla ringraziare ..di persona  
..il suo piano riabilitativo studiato per Clarke..ha fatto miracoli ..”

“ prima di tutto , chiamami Marcus… secondariamente il merito non e’ mio, ma della sua voglia di guarire…  
e, adesso che ti vedo..capisco perfettamente…le sue motivazioni.. siete una coppia .. davvero stupenda..”

“ grazie, sono contenta che ti sia finalmente deciso a farti avanti con la mamma…erano anni che non vedevo i suoi occhi brillare..”  
aveva detto la biondina, intervenendo nella conversazione , dopo che aveva notato l’aria imbarazzata del suo amore…

“Dottoressa Griffin ! …buonasera, io sono Gustus… “  
aveva detto il padre di Lexa , poco dopo,con aria sorridente … unendosi al gruppetto…  
“ sono molto contento di poterla finalmente conoscere.. mia figlia parla spesso, con affetto.. di lei..”

“ ..per favore, chiamami Abby… odio i titoli e le formalita’…specie in famiglia… “

Poi Indra era entrata in salotto urlando “ forza Signori.. tutti a tavola ! “

***************************************************************  
La cena era piacevolmente andata avanti per due orette , poi, quando l’allegra compagnia aveva finito di rimpinzarsi si era trasferita nel salotto in attesa della mezzanotte e dello scambio dei regali

“ Lexa …”

“ dimmi amore…”

“ grazie…”

“ ..e di cosa ? “

“ .. prima di tutto ..per il fatto di esistere e secondariamente per questa serata ..erano anni che non trascorrevo una vigilia di Natale con la famiglia,  
dopo la morte di mio padre avevo perso la voglia di festeggiare..”

“ … onestamente vale lo stesso anche per me visto che, di solito ,a dicembre, non ero mai…a casa…ma ti confesso che mi sto accorgendo di quanto mi mancasse… "

“ Signori e Signore e’ mezzanotte ! ..tempo di scambiarsi i regali..”  
aveva detto Raven interrompendo il tenero scambio di confessioni ,che stava intercorrendo tra le due giovani

**********************************************

“ grazie amore ! ..e’ bellissima ..  
aveva esclamato Clarke ,quando aveva visto la sua borsa da dottore in pelle nera… un attimo prima di aprirla … e tirare fuori una scatola con un nastro rosso  
” beh..questo pero’ .. penso che te l’abbia regalato ..con ben altre intenzioni..”  
aveva detto Octavia, strappandole di mano il completino intimo di seta nera contenuto nel pacchetto  
“ ..c’e’ mia madre… brutta ficcanaso..”  
aveva borbottato la biondina con le guance palesemente arrossite…

“ oh quante storie ..non sono ancora cosi’ vecchia e decrepita..da non apprezzare le cose piacevoli della vita..”  
aveva detto Abby guardando, con aria complice, gli occhi scuri di Marcus ...  
“ gia’..forse pensano che la loro giovane eta’ le renda speciali …”  
aveva aggiunto l’uomo fissando con malizia,gli occhi azzurri della madre di Clarke

“ ok ! ..abbiamo capito…”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, mentre si mordeva nervosamente un labbro , nell'attesa che Lexa aprisse il suo regalo

“ Oh mio Dio ..e’ stupenda ! “  
aveva esclamato osservando la giacca nera, in cordura con protezioni CE, antivento ed impermeabile… adatta alla guida invernale della sua Yamaha  
“ Clar ke..sei un vero..tesoro “  
aveva aggiunto a bassa voce ,con gli occhi verdi velati dall'emozione, dopo di che l’aveva delicatamente baciata mormorandole “ ..non vedo l’ora di portarti a casa..”

 

“ ragazze, sareste cosi’ gentili da riaccompagnarci in Hotel… io e Marcus siamo stanchi, siamo in piedi dalle sei di questa mattina…abbiamo bisogno di riposarci “  
aveva chiesto Abby un’oretta dopo ,guardando teneramente le due giovani

“ ..si mamma, con piacere ..dacci solo il tempo di salutare …”

“ Raven, quanto ti fermi ? “

“ oh..fino a quando Octavia non si stufera’ di me… mi sono licenziata…”  
aveva detto l’amica di Clarke ,mentre stringeva la mano calda del suo amore

“ ..sono contenta e sono sicura che presto troverai un lavoro…”

********************************************

“ buonanotte …e stai tranquilla..andra’ tutto a meraviglia ..”  
aveva detto Abby alla sua stranamente silenziosa figlia, prima di scendere dalla Land Rover..

“ domani sera mi piacerebbe portarvi fuori, a cena..”  
aveva borbottato Marcus ,quando le aveva salutate..  
“ sempre che non abbiate altri programmi..”

“ con piacere..”  
aveva replicato Lexa, dopo che aveva visto un cenno di assenso nello sguardo pensieroso del suo amore  
“ comunque ci sentiamo in tarda mattinata…”

“ .. amore, prima di andare a casa..vorrei passare dalla Serra ..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,sfiorando delicatamente il ginocchio della brunetta..dopo che la brunetta aveva ripreso a guidare..  
“ ..a vedere le tue piccole orchidee, come ti avevo promesso …”

***************************************************

“ ..uhm,adoro questa temperatura .. mi ricorda il clima della nostra isoletta..”  
aveva detto Clarke, una ventina di minuti dopo ,quando erano entrate nella Laboratorio ..  
“ ..forza, fammi vedere le tue creature ! “

“ wow Lexa, sono meravigliose ! … piccole ed allo stesso tempo..perfette ..”  
aveva constatato qualche secondo dopo, osservando le minuscole foglioline verdi , racchiuse nei barattoli di vetro che Lexa le stava timidamente mostrando  
“ sono orgogliosa di te..”

“ ti ringrazio..ma in fondo,sono solo dei fiori…”

“ smettila di sminuirti…adoro quello che fai.. il tuo lavoro richiede amore , passione unite ad una bella dose di fantasia ..  
...insomma ,alcune delle doti ,che mi hanno fatto innamorare di te..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina senza smettere di fissare gli stupendi occhi verdi della visibilmente brunetta

“..mi ero preparata un bel discorso da farti..ma in questo momento ..non mi ricordo piu’ niente…  
del resto..avrei dovuto saperlo visto che e’ normale che la tua vicinanza mi lasci senza parole ..”  
aveva aggiunto a bassa voce , dopo che si era avvicinata a Lexa ..che nel frattempo si era messa con la schiena contro al bordo del piano di lavoro  
“ ed il fatto che non ti sia tolta il papillon ..di certo ..non mi aiuta..”

“ amore.. mi stai spaventando ..”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta guardando con aria preoccupata gli occhi azzurri di Clarke

“ scusami ..ma la tensione mi sta divorando lo stomaco..  
..il fatto e’ che ti devo dire una cosa… ma, ho paura ..di rovinare tutto.. ”

“ beh..che aspetti ? .. mi stai facendo venire l’ansia ..”

“ ..oggi, Abby mi ha portato l’atto del Divorzio da Finn.. e penso che ..”

“ ..sei pentita ? “

“ ma cosa dici ! ..e’ l’unica scelta giusta di tutta la mia vita …”

“ allora ..qual’e’ il problema..non capisco ..”

“ Lexa..tu sei la luce della mia vita.… la persona con cui vorrei condividere il mio futuro…  
…lo so che ti sembrera’ troppo presto .. ma sono sicura che sei …quella giusta.. visto che... ti amo cosi’ tanto ..  
insomma..quello che voglio chiederti e’ ....vuoi essere la mia fidanzata ? "  
aveva detto la biondina, con tono di voce stentato, senza smettere di tormentarsi il lobo del suo orecchio sinistro

“ oh.. amore .. si ! .. certo che lo voglio ..non desidero altro al mondo che poterti amare..  
..tu sei tutto per me…l’unica casa dove voler sempre tornare, ed anch'io ti amo da morire…”  
aveva replicato la brunetta , con aria raggiante ,prima di precipitarsi a baciare le sue labbra  
“ prima di festeggiare a dovere la tua proposta c’e’ una cosa che volevo dirti da tempo .. riguardo l’argomento .. < bambini… >”

“ … ehm, ti prego ..non devi affrontare questa questione …perche' sono diventata la tua < ragazza > ....non c'e' fretta...”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke , con aria imbarazzata

“no , nessuna costrizione ..voglio farlo....  
..adoro i bimbi.. sono creature innocenti e pure....e l’idea di poter fare un figlio/a con te mi riempie di gioia  
..il problema e’ che …ho paura…”

“ ..ah !.. e cosa ti spaventa ? “

“ ..il pensiero che possa essere..come me..”

“ a parte il fatto che la tua particolarita’ non e’ geneticamente trasmissibile.. non capisco , l'origine dei tuoi timori  
....amore, tu sei perfetta ..e non c’e’ niente di sbagliato in te..”

“ Clarke….la mia infanzia e la mia adolescenza sono state fasi molto complicate …  
ero sempre leggermente depressa e tendevo ad isolarmi perche’ non sapevo mai a quale mondo appartenevo ..”

“ beh..avremo tempo di riparlare di questo, adesso abbiamo altre priorita’..da affrontare, io devo finire la Scuola Medica e tu devi crescere i tuoi fiori...  
ma,comunque non ti devi preoccupare , perche’ sono sicura che insieme, supereremmo sempre...tutto..”

“.. hai ragione, amore… “  
aveva mormorato Lexa, mentre sollevava il posteriore della biondina  
“..in effetti ,in questo momento, ho una devastante urgenza di mangiarti..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, prima di adagiarlo sul piano di lavoro del Laboratorio 

“ aspetta..  
…prima voglio suggellare la mia richiesta… “  
aveva farfugliato Clarke afferrando la sua borsa di pelle nera, dopo di che aveva preso una scatoletta di velluto nero e l’aveva aperta

“ Cristo !... sono stupende “  
aveva esclamato l’emozionata brunetta ,quando aveva visto le due fascette in oro bianco e rosa, cercando di deglutire l’eccessiva salivazione

“ lo devono sapere tutti …che sei mia ! “  
aveva sussurrato la biondina, mentre infilava l’anello nell'indice della mano sinistra di Lexa

“ .. si ..e sono tremendamente felice di essere tua..”  
aveva replicato la brunetta ,prima d’insinuare la seconda fascetta in quello di Clarke, dopo di che si era inginocchiata davanti alle sue cosce…

“ ..adesso pero’..basta parlare..apri le tue bellissime gambe.. per me ”  
aveva cercato di dire, mentre le sfilava le mutandine ...

" oh si..."  
aveva mormorato la biondina, qualche minuto dopo, quando la punta calda e vellutata del suo amore aveva cominciato a sfiorare l'entrata bagnata della sua vagina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ..
> 
> e tanti tanti Auguri a tutte voi ! ..spero che sia stato un Buon Natale


	56. XLVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le Clexa festeggiano insieme la < Befana >

6 GENNAIO 2015, ore 10,30 Cannon Beach

“ Wow ! .. e’ davvero un posto incantevole…  
aveva esclamato la biondina, quando era scesa dalla Land Rover che Lexa aveva parcheggiato vicino all’ingresso dell’Blue Resort , una sorta di hotel che sorgeva a pochi metri dalle lunghe spiagge e dalle acque blu’ dell’oceano  
“ ..come diamine hai fatto a scovarlo ? “

“ .. sono stata qui con i miei genitori , secoli fa, quando ero un’adolescente infelice e piena di problemi..  
se non fossi stata di turno il primo dell’anno , ti avrei portato qui per festeggiare il Capodanno.. ”  
aveva replicato la brunetta, mentre continuava a fissare con adorazione il volto sorridente del suo amore  
“ .. non mi sembra vero di essere finalmente qui..con te ...”

.. amore, mi dispiace di avere così poco tempo da trascorrere con te .. e’ difficile anche per me ..ma ho l’impressione che comunque, non ti libererai cosi’ facilmente di me… ”  
aveva borbottato Clarke ,prima di mostrare orgogliosamente la fascetta d’oro giallo e rosa che portava all'indice 

“ed io, non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo… visto che adoro...essere tua …prigioniera ..”  
aveva sussurrato Lexa ,mentre intrecciava la sua inanellata mano sinistra con quella della biondina  
dopo di che l’aveva attirata a se per il bavero del suo cappotto lungo ed aveva dolcemente sfiorato le sue labbra leggermente dischiuse  
“piu’ tardi.. mi piacerebbe fare due passi con te lungo la spiaggia, prima di prepararci per la festa..  
ma adesso sara’ meglio andare nella nostra suite a riposarci un po’.... ci siamo alzate presto...”

“ Lexa, e’ bellissima ! “  
aveva esclamato Clarke, pochi minuti dopo, quando erano entrate nella bellissima camera che la brunetta aveva riservato per due notti… “ Cristo ! ..c’e’ pure il camino..”

“ se vuoi l’accendo anche.. subito… “

“ oh si, sarebbe fantastico ! ..”

***********

" Uhm, stare vicino a te a guardare il fuoco mi ricorda tanto la nostra isoletta… quando eravamo da sole, era così bello essere lontane da tutto e tutti … “

“ .. ne’ parli spesso amore.. e visto che, manca anche a me ..magari potremmo passare lì le nostre prossime vacanze estive… “  
aveva timidamente detto Lexa, con tono di voce basso, prima di aggiungere un altro ciocco di legna 

“ mi piacerebbe tanto ..”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina guardando teneramente gli occhi verdi del suo amore, dopo di che era andata ad inginocchiarsi difronte alla bellissima brunetta  
“ .. ma sono gia' stra-felice di essere qui ..con te …”  
aveva aggiunto con sguardo malizioso, dopo di che aveva messo una mano sul bottone dei suoi jeans  
“ e di poter controllare lo stato ..delle mie proprieta’..”

“ ...si, capisco.. ad essere sincera,aspettavo questa verifica per la fine dell'anno.. ma,fai pure ..in fondo e’ un tuo diritto "  
aveva borbottato Lexa, prima di sedersi ed allungare all'indietro le sue forti braccia ed appoggiare i palmi aperti delle sue mani sul morbido tappetto a pelo lungo

“ ..lo sai che…adoro fare degli accertamenti a sorpresa .”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, mentre tirava giu’ la cerniera ,dopo di che aveva sfiorato l’enorme rigonfiamento  
“ al tatto sembra che sia tutto a posto… non mi rimane che da provare se va bene anche ...di gusto..”

“ .. stai attenta amore …e' strapieno, sono piu' di tre giorni che aspetta di essere svuotato…"

“.. gia’… una vera ingiustizia … se sollevi, per un secondo..i tuo bel culo.. forse posso rimediare“  
aveva farfugliato la biondina, prima di sfilare, con un’unica mossa, i jeans ed i boxer indossati da Lexa

*****

“ .. oh mio Dio.. sei incredibile.. ”  
aveva cercato di dire la stravolta brunetta nel suo trafelato gemere, piu’ tardi, quando aveva visto la sua lunga asta scomparire , risucchiata quasi del tutto ,nella bocca calda del suo amore

“ ..così mi farai impazzire..”  
aveva aggiunto , poco dopo, in un sussurro, avvertendo gli effetti della delicata stimolazione praticata ai suoi gonfi testicoli  
dopo di che aveva guardato l’ondeggiante chioma bionda del suo indaffarato e premuroso amore ed aveva cominciato a roteare lentamente i suoi tremolanti fianchi

“ .. klar ke …sto’ per venire…”  
aveva stentatamente mormorato, mentre l’enorme cappella del suo membro iniziava a pulsare  
poi ,quando le mani calde del suo amore le avevano saldamente circondato il bacino ... lei era crollata esausta con la schiena sopra al tappetto  
“ … eccomi…”  
aveva affannosamente bisbigliato , prima che il favoloso orgasmo la mandasse velocemente in uno spazio fatto solo di estatico piacere  
dopo di che , mentre il suo seme riempiva la bocca vellutata della biondina aveva infilato le sue dita lunghe tra i suoi capelli scomposti  
“ oh..si, amore.. bevilo tutto …” aveva beatamente aggiunto, avvertendo l’avido ed attento ingoiare del suo amore

**************************************************

“ a che ora inizia la Festa ? “  
aveva chiesto Clarke ,nel primo pomeriggio, mentre stavano camminando ,mano nella mano, sulla battigia della lunga spiaggia

“ alle 19… ma, non c’e’ fretta ,c’e’ il buffet… possiamo andare quando vogliamo..”

“ ..perfetto… perche’ mi piacerebbe rimanere qui, sola con te,ancora per un po’... adoro..questa pace … “

“ certo amore… per essere felice ho solo bisogno della tua presenza …  
e poi, amo questo profumo di oceano che sta riempendo le mie narici… sa di te…”

Poi una musica proveniente da un angolo remoto della spiaggia aveva improvvisamente interrotto il tenero scambio delle tue giovani donne  
“ dai, andiamo a vedere..”  
aveva entusiasticamente detto la biondina ,senza smettere di stringere la mano calda del suo amore

Un “ … ciao…” borbottato dalle labbra sorridenti di una ragazza con una sciarpa di lana rossa avvolta intorno al collo, aveva salutato l’arrivo delle Clexa  
“ ..se sapete suonare uno strumento ..siete le benvenute …”  
aveva aggiunto un ragazzo guardandole con i suoi occhi scuri 

“ ..un tempo…suonavo il pianoforte e la chitarra ….ma poi…ho smesso ”  
aveva mormorato la biondina con aria triste ,dopo che aveva visto il breve cenno di diniego della brunetta

“ beh,questa potrebbe essere l’occasione giusta per vedere se il tuo cuore ha veramente dimenticato di amare la musica e comunque non hai nulla da perdere..  
...visto che siamo solo..dei dilettanti ..”  
aveva detto la ragazza con la sciarpa rossa ,prima di offrire a Clarke una tastiera elettronica portatile

“ .. non mi sembra il caso …di tediare le vostre giovani orecchie con Chopin , Schubert o Liszt..”  
aveva borbottato la biondina nell'estremo tentativo di evitare di rinvangare la dolorosa perdita del padre 

“ la musica e’ sempre bella ..al di la’ dei differenti generi… “  
aveva replicato il ragazzo che si stava occupando del fuoco

“ … coraggio Clarke…mi piacerebbe tanto sentirti suonare, lo sai che voglio conoscere tutto di te…”  
le aveva detto Lexa , offrendole uno dei suoi bellissimi sorrisi

“ e va bene.. ma una sola…”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina ,prima di afferrare la tastiera e di sfregarsi nervosamente le sue mani sudate  
dopo di che , prima di cominciare a muoverle, aveva appoggiato le dita sui tasti ed aveva chiuso i suoi occhi azzurri , per qualche secondo  
“ provero’ il Preludio n° 1 in Do J.S Bach, una delle opere preferite di mio padre.. spero di ricordarmela..”

 

“<… oh mio Dio…e’ stupenda ..>  
aveva pensato , dopo un po’, l'emozionata brunetta, mentre con gli occhi lucidi sfiorava delicatamente le spalle del suo amore che, nel frattempo, con la sua musica aveva reso silenziosa la piccola platea di ragazzi

“ sei molto brava.. e capace di emozionare ..suppongo che anche la tua vita sia piena di passione..”  
aveva commentato una ragazza bionda alla fine della sua breve ,ma intensa esibizione 

“ si, in effetti e’ così… ma solo perche’ ho avuto la fortuna d’incontrare Lexa ..  
aveva replicato Clarke, con tono di voce basso, mentre accarezzava le dita della brunetta  
“ prima di lei… ho trascorso molti anni nel grigiore assoluto del dovere…”

“ ..quindi ..non pensi che l’amore sia una debolezza ? “  
aveva chiesto la ragazza con la sciarpa rossa ,mentre afferrava la mano del ragazzo che si stava occupando del fuoco

“ certo che no …. e’ l’esatto contrario , dovrebbe essere l’unica arma usata dalla specie umana per cambiare il mondo ….  
..innamorarmi di Lexa mi ha salvato, mi ha dato la forza di cambiare la mia vita… ..anzi sai che ti dico , dammi la chitarra ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , alla fine, prima di girarsi e sorridere timidamente al suo commosso amore

"..questa e’ per te …"  
aveva cercato di dire mentre cominciava a pizzicare le corde della chitarra , dopo di che aveva iniziato a suonare e cantare “ love me like you do “ di Ellie Goulding..  
senza smettere di fissare gli occhi verdi della sempre piu’ sopraffatta brunetta 

 

“ adesso pero’, dobbiamo proprio andare …si e’ fatto tardi e c’e’ un party che ci aspetta…  
divertitevi e grazie , incontrarvi e’ stato davvero emozionante ..”  
aveva detto la biondina ,dopo che si era rimessa in piedi accanto alla silenziosa Lexa

“ gia’… dovro’ bere almeno due bicchieri di vino rosso.. per riprendermi ..”  
aveva borbottato la turbata brunetta guardando con aria complice il gruppetto di ragazzi  
“ vi auguro in ritardo .. un anno pieno di gioia , da trascorrere con chi amate ..”

“ ehi ! buona serata anche a voi… spero di avere la stessa vostra fortuna …. “  
aveva urlato la ragazza bionda , qualche minuto dopo, richiamando l’attenzione delle due gia' distanti giovani 

*************************

“ Clar ke, fermati un momento .. devo dirti una cosa “

“ dai amore, me lo dici dopo…..sono quasi le 17… faremo tardi “

“ non m’importa … e poi ci mettero’ due secondi ..”

“ e va bene …”

 

< quando mi tocchi .. le tue dita, la tua bocca ed i tuoi fianchi si muovono con il ritmo di una sinfonia ..”  
“ adoro sentirti suonare… ed ascoltare la tua voce incantevole che canta per me ..mi ha fatto sentire speciale …  
sei stupenda e non finiro’ mai di ringraziare il cielo per avermi fatto salire sulla Charlotte , incontrarti e’ stato davvero miracoloso  
...hai dato un senso alla mia vita e so, senza ombra di dubbio, che amare te mi fa, finalmente, sentire...completa..”

“ comincia a correre amore…. ho un disperato bisogno di sentirti dentro di me ..”  
Era stata l’appassionata risposta sussurrata dalle labbra tremolanti della commossa biondina 

*********************

“ baciami ..”  
aveva cercato di dire un quarto d’ora dopo, quando le dita lunghe di Lexa erano affondate nelle sue morbide natiche per sorreggere le sue gambe che un attimo prima erano andate ad intrecciarsi attorno al fondoschiena del suo amore  
..poi il rumore dell’acqua calda della doccia che stava scorrendo sui loro corpi in movimento era solo parzialmente riuscito a coprire i gemiti di piacere e gli affannati sussurri che avevano accompagnato il loro impetuoso accoppiamento

“ Lexa ! ..vengo ..”  
aveva urlato ,qualche minuto dopo, nell'orecchio dell’ansimante brunetta, dopo che la punta della larga asta dell’enorme membro aveva ripetutamente colpito il fondo della sua pulsante vagina…dopo di che , mentre le contrazioni del suo violento orgasmo facevano sbattere la sua schiena pressata contro le piastrelle della doccia, aveva affondato i suoi denti bianchi nel collo esposto del suo amore ed aveva cominciato a succhiare con devastante ardore  
"...sei mia..."

************************************************

Alla fine erano quasi le 21 quando le due giovani erano riuscite a raggiungere il Flowers, un locale che sorgeva a pochi metri dalle rive dell’Oceano e locazione della Festa 

“ .. per fortuna non dovro’ aspettare … sono così affamata..”  
aveva detto Clarke, pochi minuti dopo, prima di prendere d’assalto il ricco buffet del locale  
dopo di che si era messa a fissare con aria maliziosa il panciotto di raso bordeaux indossato dalla brunetta  
“ ..ti consiglio di fare il pieno… credimi , piu’ tardi, avrai bisogno ..di tutte le tue forze…sei indecentemente provocante ..  
ma so gia’ che fine faranno quei cornetti da diavoletto ..…voleranno via quando salirai sulla mia scopa…”  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce suadente, mentre infilava tra le sue labbra dischiuse una tartina di caviale e sfiorava il bordo del mantello di panno nero indossato da Lexa

“ .. oh mia bella Befana, non ti preoccupare per me… vorra’ dire che mi terro’ ben stretta al tuo splendido posteriore ..”  
le aveva risposto la brunetta ,quando aveva finito di masticare il piccolo stuzzichino, dopo di che le si era avvicinata e mentre palpeggiava le sue morbide natiche, aveva fatto aderire il rigonfio davanti dei suoi pantaloni neri al pube della biondina, blandamente ricoperto dal sottile tessuto della corta e sfrangiata gonnellina rossa  
“ ...vedrai, che fine fara’ la punta del tuo cappellaccio nero,quando lo infilero’ dentro a tutti i buchi del tuo splendido corpo ..”

“ … scordati di quello del mio didietro … non sono preparata…”

“ uhm, vedremo… e’ dal giorno del nostro compleanno che non … lo tocco..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa offrendole un calice di vino bianco frizzante

“ appunto ! ..sono mesi , sara’ tornato stretto come le prime volte.. ed io,non posso permettermi di avere difficolta’ di movimento..  
.. dopo domani ricomincia la Scuola Medica ed in Ospedale ..devo correre ! ”  
aveva replicato Clarke ,prima di addentare un altro gamberone grigliato  
“ ..mi dispiace ..dovrai di Rosy , dei miei seni e della mia bocca ..”

“ … non dire così.. sai perfettamente bene che adoro ogni parte di te … e che ho a cuore solo di darti... piacere …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,prima di riempirle il calice vuoto, senza smettere di fissare le sue labbra vellutate 

“ si… si ... sono sicura che quando entri nel mio stretto culetto .. lo fai solo per il tuo enorme senso di... altruismo... “

"..non ho detto questo..."

**********  
“ togliti il mantello , ho voglia di ballare …”  
aveva detto Clarke un’oretta piu’ tardi ,guardando gli occhi smeraldini del suo amore

 

“ ..ho bisogno di prendere una boccata d’aria fresca ..”  
aveva sussurrato l’affannata Lexa , nell'orecchio della sudata biondina , piu’ tardi, quando continuare a vederla muovere sinuosamente i fianchi potendoli solamente sfiorare..  
era diventato insopportabile

“ sei sicura … che ti basti ? “  
le aveva sussurrato l’eccitata biondina , con tono di voce sensuale, prima di sfiorare con la punta della sua lingua le sue soffici labbra  
“ ..perche’ adesso, la Befana vorrebbe tanto poter montare a cavallo di una scopa… “

“ oh… credevo che preferisse ballare…  
in effetti mi piacerebbe andare a sedermi nuda,sulla poltrona della nostra camera, vicino al fuoco ed aspettare che scenda dal caminetto..”  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta , deglutendo l’eccessiva salivazione, dopo di che aveva circondato i fianchi di Clarke ed aveva piegato il volto abbandonandosi all'urgente desiderio di baciarla con passione

“ ..andiamo via…”

**********************************************

“ tieni amore… “  
aveva farfugliato la biondina , dopo che si era seduta a cavalcioni del grembo della seduta Lexa  
ed aver permesso alla dura asta del suo enorme pene di affondare tutta, dentro al canale bagnato della sua vagina

“… cos’e’ ? “  
aveva chiesto la gia’ abbondantemente arrapata Lexa vedendo una specie di minuscolo UFO

“ .. il telecomando che regola la stimolazione di un mini vibratore ...un regalino di Raven…e della tua socia… “  
aveva replicato la biondina, prima di far scivolare una delle mani calde della stupita brunetta sopra all'apertura del suo didietro per farle sfiorare la base del piccolo dildo  
“ e qui c’e’ il resto…”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, mentre appoggiava sul tavolino alcune bustine di lubrificante ad acqua  
dopo di che aveva aggiustato la sua posizione ed aveva cominciato a sollevare il bacino

“ oh … questo rendera', l'arrivo della Befana, decisamente piu' eccitante .. dell'aspettarla per ricevere una calza piena di dolci “  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,prima di aumentare la vibrazione del mini stimolatore

“ ..spiritosa... smettila di perdere tempo … “

“ si..amore “

**************

“ Clarke … continua così…  
aveva estaticamente sussurrato la brunetta, piu’ tardi, quando la sincronia dei loro movimenti era diventata perfetta , dopo di che si era saldamente afferrata alle morbide e ondeggianti natiche del suo amore ed aveva lasciato che le enormi pupille scure dei suoi occhi verdi si perdessero nel blu’ …

“ ..adesso non ti muovere.. lasciati andare..”  
le aveva chiesto la biondina , qualche minuto dopo , prima d’iniziare a contrarre ritmicamente i muscoli della sua vagina ed aumentare così, la stimolazione della larga asta 

“ non ti fermare..”  
aveva cercato di dire la boccheggiante Lexa, avvertendo sulle sue tremolanti labbra il calore del loro trafelato ed unisono respirare, mentre aumentava la vibrazione del piccolo dildo

“ Klar ke.... sto’ per venire…”

“..ohh si..amore...anch’io…”

*********************************************

“ … uhm… mi piacerebbe tanto che adesso ti girassi ed appoggiassi le braccia sul ripiano del tavolino..”  
aveva detto a bassa voce la brunetta piu' tardi,quando si era ripresa dagli effetti del suo intenso orgasmo  
“ vorrei massaggiarti la schiena … aver volato così a lungo, a cavalcioni di una scopa.. deve certamente averla..urtata…”

“…in effetti… mi fa un po’ male ”  
aveva borbottato la biondina ,mentre afferrava la base del semi flaccido membro e lo sfilava dalla sua vulva, dopo di che si era voltata e si era protesa in avanti 

“ … si’ , così e’ perfetto..”  
aveva beatamente farfugliato Lexa , incredibilmente deliziata dalla stupenda visione della schiena e del magnifico posteriore del suo amore  
“ se allunghi le tue bellissime gambe all’indietro e le metti sui braccioli della poltrona…  
..mi daresti una migliore possibilita’ di ripulirti dall'abbondante fuoriuscita dei nostri liquidi….”  
aveva aggiunto ,con aria innocente, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

“ uhm… davvero ?.. non vorrai farmi credere di non avere altre intenzioni “

“ …che donna malfidata…senti come mi hai ridotto.. sono del tutto innocua.. mi hai fiaccata…”  
aveva replicato la brunetta, con tono di voce suadente, prima di appoggiare il suo molle membro tra le cosce divaricate di Clarke  
dopo di che aveva cominciato a sfiorare , con le sue mani calde, la base della sua colonna vertebrale

*************  
“ … questo non serve piu’…”  
aveva sussurrato un quarto d’ora dopo, alla rilassata biondina, mentre lentamente iniziava a sfilare il piccolo vibratore ancora immerso nel suo canale rettale

“ ..decisamente.."  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo, osservando , con lussuria, il buco dilatato del posteriore del suo amore  
dopo di che , per non interrompere lo stato tranquillo di Clarke,aveva maliziosamente allontanato l’asta quasi dura del suo membro ed aveva preso una bustina d’olio dal taschino del suo panciotto, che aveva lasciato cadere vicino ai piedi della poltrona ,quando si era spogliata

“ … Lexa ….cosa stai facendo ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina , con tono di voce allarmato, quando il liquido denso era colato sopra alla sua schiena 

< vacci piano o rovinerai tutto… ricordati che sono 4 mesi che non lo fate..>  
si era detta la brunetta avvertendo la sua preoccupazione  
“amore, rilassati … voglio solamente sciogliere la tensione dei tuoi muscoli….continua a guardare il fuoco …”

 

“ oh mio Dio..”  
aveva bisbigliato piu’ tardi Clarke ,quando Lexa aveva messo la punta del suo dito medio sopra l’entrata umida della sua vagina  
“ oh si, così..”  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo , mentre la brunetta usava il primo fiotto di liquido per lubrificare la sua clitoride 

“ sei bellissima…”  
aveva beatamente constatato la sopraffatta Lexa dopo che la biondina aveva istintivamente sollevato il bacino offrendole un miglior accesso al suo lato B  
dopo di che aveva fatto scivolare il suo dito attraverso l’apertura tremolante della sua vulva ed aveva iniziato a stimolarla…

“ amore… ti voglio..”  
aveva cercato di dire l’eccitata brunetta ,quando il trafelato gemere di Clarke le aveva fatto vibrare l’asta dura spingendola a cospargere il contenuto di una bustina di lubrificante nei dintorni del buco del suo didietro, dopo di che mentre continuava a sollecitare la sua vagina aveva facilmente infilato il medio dell’altra mano dentro al canale anale

“ .. anch’io ma..fai piano … “

“ ..si..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa, prima d’iniziare a muoverlo con delicatezza strappando dalle labbra dischiuse del suo amore le prime urla di piacere  
“ ora stai ferma ..”  
aveva detto con tono di voce smanioso , un quarto d’ora dopo, quando aveva sfilato dal buco del suo posteriore le due dita sovrapposte ed aveva visto le ritmiche contrazioni dell’orifizio , dopo di si era accuratamente lubrificata la larga asta ed aveva appoggiato l’enorme punta sull'entrata dilatata 

“ .respira..”  
aveva aggiunto ,prima di spingerla dentro…

“ auch …”  
aveva sibilato Clarke ,a denti stretti, avvertendo il leggero fastidio dell’improvvisa ed eccezionale intrusione  
ma quella scomoda sensazione non era durata piu’ di tre secondi ,perche’ la brunetta aveva subito sfilato la cappella ed aveva smesso di stimolare la sua vagina

“ ..ti prego ..non ti fermare”  
aveva implorato la biondina sentendosi subito… vuota ….

“ ….allora prendimi tu….amore mio ”  
le aveva mormorato Lexa, prima di cominciare a palpeggiare le sue morbide natiche…per rilassare i muscoli contratti del suo fondoschiena

***********************

“ …mi farai morire…”  
aveva estaticamente bisbigliato una mezz'oretta dopo , osservando l'armonioso roteare dei fianchi del suo amore attorno all'asta dura del suo poderoso membro , oramai completamente affondata nel suo didietro

“ sei così..stretta..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro avvertendo l’intensa stimolazione del suo pene operata dalla profonda e generosa penetrazione di quell'angusto canale

“ …dimmi amore…. come mi vuoi ? “  
aveva sensualmente chiesto Clarke piu’ tardi , nel suo incontenibile gemere , quando l'irrefrenabile desiderio aveva cancellato ogni traccia del suo pudore

************************

“ abbassati ancora un po’ e… rilassati…”  
aveva borbottato Lexa, qualche minuto piu’ tardi, mentre appoggiava la punta del suo largo pene sull'entrata del proteso didietro della biondina  
dopo che le aveva chiesto di spostarsi sul tappeto e mettersi a quattro zampe con una pila di cuscini sotto all'addome  
“ si così…e’ perfetto..”  
aveva cercato di dire con tono libidinoso, prima di cominciare a spingere l’enorme asta, per farla nuovamente scivolare dentro allo stretto canale  
poi quando era interamente affondata ,aveva steso le sue forti braccia accanto a quelle della biondina ed aveva iniziato ad entrare ed uscire dall'angusto condotto con un ritmo inizialmente lento e stabile , solo quando la penetrazione era tornata scorrevole aveva aumentato la velocita’ dei movimenti del suo bacino

“ … Dio… come ti sento ..”  
aveva bramosamente farfugliato la biondina piu’ tardi ,nell'orecchio della stravolta brunetta ,mentre si adeguava armoniosamente al ritmo penetrativo dettato dal suo amore, sincronizzando il movimento in avanti ed indietro del suo traballante sedere con quello delle sue generose spinte 

“ amore,ti prego , rallenta… non voglio ancora venire …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,quando le ondate di piacevole calore che le avevano invaso il ventre erano risalite fino ad invaderle in mezzo al petto

“ ...ci sarebbe un modo ..per affrettare i tempi…”  
aveva provato a dire l’impazzita Lexa, prima di sollevare la schiena  
dopo di che aveva parzialmente sfilato il lungo e durissimo membro dal culo del suo amore ed aveva dato una bella pacca sulla sua morbida natica destra 

“ Cristo ! “  
aveva sibilato la biondina dopo la seconda sculacciata, ma le sue proteste erano state subito placate dall'improvviso e veloce riaffondo dell’asta e dal successivo vigoroso movimento penetrativo

“ oh si …” “  
aveva strillato la stravolta biondina, qualche minuto dopo,quando le natiche arrossate del suo posteriore avevano iniziato a sussultare ed il suo posteriore vagava caoticamente nell'aria nella spasmodica attesa di essere nuovamente cavalcato  
“ ..ti prego …non ce la faccio piu’..”

“ si, amore ..adesso ti riempio…”  
aveva affannosamente sussurrato l’eccitatissima brunetta ,prima di piegare in avanti il suo busto ed afferrarsi ai suoi traballanti seni  
dopo di che aveva ripetutamente e profondamente spinto dentro e fuori la sua durissima e pulsante asta

“ Lexa ! “  
aveva gridato Clarke ,quando lo sconvolgente orgasmo aveva cominciato a sconquassarle il bacino

“ amore..eccomi ! “  
le aveva urlato la brunetta un secondo prima che il suo seme schizzasse fuori dall'enorme cappella  
poi ,mentre beatamente riempiva di sperma il canale stretto del didietro della biondina, era estaticamente crollata esausta sulla sua schiena sudata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !
> 
> ..perdonate gli errori errori ...purtroppo il lavoro mi lascia poco tempo per le correzioni...
> 
> ..inoltre, desidero, pur con ritardo augurare a tutte voi un Felice Anno Nuovo, pieno di gioia e di salute !  
> ah, dimenticavo ... nel frattempo sono stata bloccata da JRothenberg :))
> 
> ed anticiparvi che nel prossimo capitolo .... ci sara' un salto temporale ...


	57. LIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sono passati quattro anni.. le Clexa partono per la loro , oramai, ricorrente vacanza Polinesiana

4 anni dopo….

20 giugno 2019, Aeroporto di Portland …ore 14

“ .. benvenute a bordo Signore Griffin/Woods… “  
aveva detto la hostess ,quando le due sorridenti donne erano salite a bordo dell'aereo che, con dieci ore di volo, le avrebbe portate a Papeete  
“ ..la mia collega vi accompagnera’ subito ai vostri posti…”

“ wow amore ! ..non mi sembra vero “  
aveva entusiasticamente esclamato Clarke, cinque minuti dopo, prima di sfiorare delicatamente, con le sue labbra morbide, quelle altrettanto soffici della raggiante brunetta 

“ … neanche a me, anche se e’ passato solo un anno dall'ultima volta , sono così contenta di tornare sulla nostra isoletta …   
forse sara’ perche’, festeggeremo lì il nostro terzo anniversario di matrimonio ...”   
aveva replicato Lexa ,guardando teneramente gli occhi azzurri della biondina  
" il giorno piu' bello della mia vita.."

“.. vale anche per me, amore, passano gli anni … ed io , ti amo sempre di piu’… 

..penso che sara’ una vacanza memorabile ,perche’ avremo un’altra cosa importante da celebrare ..”  
aveva aggiunto Clarke , con aria misteriosa, dopo aver accarezzato i cappelli scuri della visibilmente emozionata brunetta 

“ … cosa mi sfugge ? “

“ ..che hai una moglie che finalmente potra’ contribuire all'economia… della famiglia  
ieri pomeriggio mi hanno offerto il posto di aiuto-pediatra ….con uno stipendio che superera' i 150.000 $ , all'anno ! “

“ oh amore … e' fantastico ! ...perche’ non me l’hai detto prima ?..sono così fiera ...te lo meritavi proprio … “

“ .. grazie Lexa… ma …se non avessi avuto il tuo paziente supporto …non ce l’avrei mai fatta … “  
aveva mormorato la biondina, prima di allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza ed intrecciare la sua mano destra con quella calda e protesa del suo amore   
“ non vedo l’ora di ..dimostrartelo ..”

“ .. se la metti così… direi che, non avrei potuto fare miglior investimento...”

**************  
“ mi scusi se la disturbo < dottoressa >… ma temo che la pressurizzazione mi stia creando un grosso problema … sarebbe troppo chiederle... di darci un’occhiata? ”  
aveva bisbigliato la brunetta nell'orecchio della biondina , dopo che aveva passato l’ultima delle quattro ore di volo con una mano nascosta sotto la copertina che ricopriva le sue cosce leggermente divaricate 

“ uhm… e’ sicura che sia un’emergenza ? “

“ ..si, mancano piu’ di sei ore all'atterraggio, e continua a ..gonfiarsi ... la prego, le rubero' solo 10 minuti del suo prezioso tempo.. “

“ se proprio insiste… posso esaminarla, ma le ricordo che sono solo una pediatra..”

“ grazie, della sua comprensione ! .. l’aspetto nella toilette delle Signore .. tra due minuti “

**************

“ .. in effetti … e’ troppo duro …  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, dopo che Lexa si era abbassata i jeans, sfiorando l’enorme rigonfiamento del davanti dei suoi boxer neri

“ non e’ che.. potrebbe fare qualcosa per alleviare la mia sofferenza ? “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta con aria accattivante, senza smettere di fissare, con le sue pupille scure ,le labbra vellutate della bellissima pediatra

“ .. in effetti … potrei cercare di ammorbidire la sua pena,visto che,per sua fortuna ,porto sempre con me ..una specie di... lenitivo naturale… “  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,prima di mettere le chiappe del suo posteriore sopra al piccolo piano del lavabo della toilette ..  
“ ma il resto..dipendera’ solo da lei..dalla rapidita' dei movimenti dei suoi fianchi....”  
aveva aggiunto ,in un sussurro, mentre liberava l’eretto membro dal contenimento dei boxer

“ ..si,amore.. faro’ presto ..”  
aveva borbottato Lexa , dopo che aveva sollevato i bordi della sua leggera gonna plissettata e sfilato , con urgenza,le sue mutandine rovinate

“ …sarebbe meglio usare il preservativo … “

“…si capisco .. staro’ attenta “  
aveva cercato di dire ,mentre appoggiava la grossa punta del suo pene ,sopra all’apertura bagnata della vagina di sua moglie ..

********************

“ ..di piu’.. “  
aveva libidinosamente sussurrato Clarke, qualche minuto dopo , avvertendo l’incredibile pulsare delle sue pareti vellutate , dopo di che aveva allungato le gambe ed aveva puntato i tacchi dei suoi stivaletti contro l'opposta parete metallica dell’angusto bagno   
“ ora... te lo stringo …forte “  
aveva aggiunto ,nel suo affannato respirare, prima di cominciare a contrarre i suoi muscoli perivaginali

“ oh si.... così e'..perfetto ”  
aveva immediatamente farfugliato Lexa, mentre aumentava il vigore e la velocita' dei frenetici affondi della sua larga asta

“ …amore vengo ..”  
aveva affannosamente sibilato la biondina ,qualche minuto dopo , nell'orecchio della sconvolta brunetta  
quindi, per cercare di non comunicarlo a tutti , aveva iniziato a succhiare con ardore, il punto pulsante del suo collo proteso

“ … Klar ke…”  
aveva stentatamente borbottato subito dopo l’eccitata Lexa, mentre sfilava velocemente il tremolante membro dallo scivoloso canale, dopo di che l’aveva messo sopra al pube dell’ancora sussultante biondina e l'aveva abbondantemente annaffiato con il suo viscoso seme 

******************************************************************

Aeroporto di Rurutu’ ( Polinesia francese ) , 21 giugno, ore 8

“ Alexandria, Clarke .. finalmente !..sono così contento di rivedervi … “  
aveva gioiosamente esclamato il Comandante John, prima di abbracciare calorosamente la coppia appena uscita dal piccolo terminal degli Arrivi  
“ .. viaggio tranquillo ? “

“ si, tutto bene…grazie … “  
aveva replicato la brunetta guardando gli occhi scuri dell’uomo " .. e te, come stai ? "

" ... direi bene, considerando che , a febbraio, ho compiuto cinquant'anni..."

“ .. Cristo, non li dimostri affatto !... "  
aveva esclamato la biondina con aria sorridente , guardando il suo viso abbronzato 

" ... grazie... sara' merito di quest'aria sana ..."

" spero tanto che mi faccia presto lo stesso effetto ... perche' adesso, ho veramente bisogno di …una tazza di caffe’ e di andare a riposarmi..”

“ tranquilla…tra un’oretta , sarete sulla vostra isoletta… il gommone con tutto l’occorrente e’ pronto… ma prima vi porto a fare colazione ….”

*********  
“ .. mi raccomando …non fate pazzie ! .”  
aveva detto John ,una mezz'oretta piu’ tardi, dopo che le due donne erano salite a bordo della loro piccola imbarcazione 

“ non ti preoccupare ! … abbiamo imparato la lezione ..”  
aveva borbottato Clarke ,prima di andare a sedersi a poppa del gommone, dopo di che aveva guardato gli occhi verdi di Lexa  
“ amore , sono pronta ! ….metti in moto “

" ..subito...   
...Comandante,ci vediamo venerdì ..per la cena .."

" ..si...a presto .."  
aveva detto alla fine John, mentre la brunetta finiva di aggiustarsi i suoi scuri occhiali da sole

********************  
Ore 9,30 , piccolo atollo

“ Lexa,a cosa pensi ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina ,piu' tardi, notando lo sguardo assorto della brunetta

“ che questo e’ il posto dove ci siamo amate ..la prima volta “  
aveva replicato , con aria emozionata, mentre appoggiava parte del loro bagaglio, sul pavimento di roccia della loro grotta   
“a quei minuti che hanno cambiato la mia vita “

“ … tesoro, non essere modesta … ho memorizzato tutto di quella mattina ... ti sei dedicata a me.. per ore   
procurandomi i primi tre fantastici orgasmi …. della mia, fino ad allora, misera vita sessuale……“

“ ..non me li mi ricordo…”  
aveva distrattamente farfugliato Lexa , prima di cominciare a gonfiare il loro materasso ad aria da una piazza e mezzo

“ …bugiarda ! …non fare la furbetta … ti rammento che, quando ci siamo sposate, mi hai promesso lealta’ ! “

“ va bene, scusami…. scherzavo .. in realta', me li ricordo talmente bene che… mi sono eccitata … “  
aveva mormorato la brunetta guardandola maliziosamente con i suoi occhi verdi   
“ e tu…hai giurato che ti saresti sempre presa cura delle mie necessita' … come se fossero le tue..”

“ si , lo vedo..e ti garantisco che piu' tardi… terro' fede alle mie parole..  
ma prima dobbiamo riposarci ed andare a procurarci un po’ di pesce fresco… compreso una bella aragosta …”  
aveva detto la biondina senza smettere di fissare il gonfio davanti delle bermuda indossate da Lexa  
“ ..e dovremo stare attente … la mia temperatura basale si e’ abbassata… "

“ amore, lo so’… che sei nei tuoi giorni < fertili >… ho imparato a riconoscerli dalla particolare densita' dei tuoi liquidi … da come ti bagni..per me..”

“... gia', come io conosco e rispetto i tuoi pensieri sull'argomento < figli >… "  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro  
" ma , per onesta'...al riguardo..c'e' qualcosa che ho bisogno di dirti.."

“ .. ti amo e mi fido di te… percio’ dimmi….tutto ..”

“ si, Lexa ..anch’io ...  
..ed e’per questo che, adesso che sono una Pediatra e che ho un lavoro…sarei felice di diventare la madre dei tuoi figli …”

“ …oh… ne' vuoi..piu' di uno...  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta ,mentre si perdeva nell'azzurro degli occhi di sua moglie

" si.. ho desiderato spesso di avere una sorella / fratello..."

“ .. non so come risponderti…   
la serra sta funzionando ed i mie primi ibridi di orchidea hanno avuto successo…ma ti confesso che avevo messo l’argomento in e poi, fino a poche ore fa, non sapevo della tua offerta di lavoro … insomma, Clar ke.. ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo… ”

“ tranquilla… non ho alcuna intenzione di forzare i tuoi tempi.. “  
le aveva dolcemente sussurrato la biondina , prima di baciare teneramente le sue labbra vellutate  
" aspettero' , senza fretta, fino a quando , ti sentirai ... pronta.."

****************  
Ore 15  
“ l’acqua e le noci di cocco ..ci sono !.... forza .. andiamo a pescare ! “  
aveva detto la brunetta , nel primo pomeriggio,dopo che avevano posato la sacca e le due piccole taniche nei pressi dell’entrata della loro grotta

“ oh si ! ..finalmente ..”  
aveva borbottato la biondina ,qualche minuto dopo, quando si erano tuffate nell'acqua smeraldina 

“ ..mi .. raccomando non…”

“ toccare niente senza guanti …”  
aveva detto Clarke ,prima d’indossare la maschera subacquea   
“ e non ti allontanare..”   
aveva aggiunto mentre palpeggiava le natiche sode di Lexa..

*****************  
“ ho fame …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, piu’ tardi, dopo che erano rientrate dalla loro fruttuosa battuta di pesca, quando il brontolio del suo stomaco le aveva ricordato che erano passate parecchie ore dall'ultimo pasto completo e l'aveva costretta a smettere giocherellare con il collo della sua splendida consorte 

“ ..se la smetti di leccarmi … potrei riuscire ad alzarmi per andare a preparare la cena … così poi potro’ ..occuparmi di te..”  
le aveva risposto la biondina, senza smettere di guardare maliziosamente i suoi occhi verdi 

“… in questo caso…saro' felice di aiutarti… “

“ grazie, ma preferirei che ti mettessi ad aprire le noci di cocco ….per fare l’olio.. la mia povera pelle chiara si sta’ gia’ arrossando..   
..se mi brucio.. poi, non potrai toccarmi “

“ oh ..sarebbe terribile ! … provvedo subito …”  
aveva esclamato Lexa prima di baciare delicatamente la fronte di Clarke..dopo di che l’aveva aiutata ad alzarsi dall'asciugamano che avevano steso sul bagnasciuga della spiaggia del loro piccolo ed incontaminato atollo

*************************************

“ Dio come mi mancava ! “  
aveva beatamente esclamato la biondina,un’oretta dopo, quando aveva finito di gustare il primo pezzo della polpa bianca dell’aragosta, catturata solo poche ore prima

“ assaggia questa ! “  
aveva detto la brunetta offrendole il mollusco di una grossa bivalve, che aveva insaporito con qualche goccia di lime 

“ wow ! ..favolosa ..il giusto antipasto.. ma ora vorrei mangiare.. qualcosa di piu' sostanzioso...”  
aveva farfugliato la biondina ,poco dopo, con aria soddisfatta , mentre leccava maliziosamente le labbra dischiuse del suo amore  
" .. cosa mi offri .."  
aveva aggiunto con tono di voce roco, guardando , con bramosia, gli occhi verdi di Lexa

" .. avrei un grosso gelato ... ma si sta sciogliendo...se vuoi apprezzare appieno il suo sapore..dovresti cominciare subito a leccarlo.. .. "

" ..oh ... non vorrei mai...sarebbe un enorme spreco... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !


	58. LX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le Clexa ..festeggiano.... il loro 3° Anniversario di matrimonio

23 giugno, ore 9,30, 3° anniversario del matrimonio delle Clexa

“ mmh… credevo di essermi svegliata dentro alla caverna di un’isoletta sperduta … “  
aveva farfugliato l’ancora assonnata biondina, quando aveva avvertito l’avvicinarsi della seminuda brunetta  
“ … ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo… devo essere ... nella suite di un aereo..”  
aveva aggiunto , con tono di voce roco, notando il cappello nero da comandante/pilota ,che era l’unico capo d’abbigliamento indossato dalla sua decisamente attraente consorte

“ …non si ricorda ?... e’ a bordo del suo jet personale… a parte il co-pilota ..ci siamo solo noi due….”  
aveva detto Lexa ,con aria accattivante, mentre appoggiava il vassoio della colazione, che aveva precedentemente riempito con due belle coppette di po’e , un misto di frutta arricchito con latte di cocco cremoso , e con una... piena di olio….”

“ … ah,si..ora ricordo.. grazie ! … molto gentile da parte sua..anche se non capisco l’uso di questo …”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, qualche secondo dopo,indicando l'untuoso e denso liquido ..

“… oh !...quello lo usero’ piu’ tardi , per cercare di lenire il bruciore del suo corpo arrossato ..fa parte del servizio ..di bordo ..”

“ uhm,apprezzo moltissimo le sue attenzioni ….direi che e’ ... fin troppo premurosa … "

***************  
“ allora ,Comandante , come mi vuole ? “  
aveva chiesto la biondina , quando avevano finito di mangiare, sfiorando la treccia di cappelli scuri che ricadeva morbida sulla spalla nuda della brunetta

“ .. bastera’ che si sdrai nuda ed a pancia in giu’… al resto pensero’ io…”

*****************  
“ … non mi risulta di essere infiammata …anche lì…”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke ,con tono di voce basso, una ventina di minuti dopo, quando la punta oliata del dito medio della mano destra del aveva cominciato ad ungere l’entrata del suo posteriore 

“ per adesso, e’ così…dottoressa ..ma, sa meglio di me che e’ meglio prevenire ..che curare..”

*************  
“ ..Lexa, cosa cavolo stai combinando ? “  
aveva affannosamente chiesto la biondina ,poco dopo, avvertendo il trafelato armeggiare di sua moglie  
“ … abbi pazienza amore… sono quasi sicura che questa breve attesa …. sara’ ampiamente ripagata...”

“ ..sono pronta…guardami ..”

“ Cristo ! … “  
aveva esclamato Clarke , fissando l’imbracatura di cuoio nero dello strap on doppio indossata dalla brunetta , da cui fori spuntavano contemporaneamente ..  
l’asta larga e dura del suo membro e quella ,decisamente piu’ piccola ,di un dildo dalla punta ricurva

“ ..come vedi…e’ un’attrezzatura versatile, sono sicura che arrivera' il momento in cui la tua immensa fantasia , trovera’ un modo per usarla anche..su di me..”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa ,mentre sfiorava ,con le sue dita lunghe , le sottili cinghie regolabili  
“ .. desidero solo farti felice.... festeggiare il nostro terzo anniversario con qualcosa di..speciale “  
aveva distrattamente aggiunto, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore 

“ si..capisco…  
aveva bofonchiato Clarke, mentre si accertava della consistenza del piccolo fallo di gomma  
“ ..preferisco questo…”  
aveva commentato, a voce bassa, accarezzando il poderoso manico del pene della brunetta

“ meglio così…. ”  
aveva detto alla fine Lexa ,prima di mettere un profilattico sul dildo…dopo di che aveva preso una bustina di lubrificante ad acqua 

“ … te lo ricordi amore…che ..sto ovulando…”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina notando che sua moglie aveva omesso d’incappucciarsi l’eretto membro

“ si...fidati .. te lo faro’ sentire tutto e.. senza barriere ..  
ora basta parlare….mettiti a quattro zampe ..”

“ agli ordini ..Comandante..”

*****************************************

“ oh si…”  
aveva farfugliato l’eccitata biondina ,una ventina di minuti dopo, quando l’asta lubrificata della sua accaldata consorte era finalmente affondata interamente nel canale stretto del suo posteriore , poi Lexa aveva iniziato a muovere lentamente il suo bacino e Clarke si era accovacciata…  
offrendole generosamente un migliore accesso alle sue gia’ pulsanti entrate  
“ ..di piu’…”

 

“ …sei.. stupenda …”  
aveva estaticamente borbottato l’ansimante brunetta ,piu’ tardi ,mentre l’enorme membro entrava ed usciva facilmente dall'angusto canale , dopo di che si era afferrata ai fianchi morbidi e fluttuanti del suo amore ed aveva fatto in modo che il dildo andasse a colpire il punto g della sua vagina  
“ dimmi che sei mia..”

“ … si amore sono tua ..”  
aveva cercato di dire la stravolta biondina, prima di perdere ogni forma di controllo ed abbandonarsi senza ritegno al devastante piacere provocato da quella doppia e veloce penetrazione  
..poi il loro rumoroso ed estatico gemere unito al suono prodotto dal frenetico incontro dei loro corpi sudati aveva composto la sinfonia che aveva invaso lo spazio precedentemente silenzioso della loro caverna 

******  
“ Lexaaa … “  
aveva strillato Clarke , molto tempo dopo,quando l’intensita’ delle contrazioni del suo secondo orgasmo le avevano quasi fatto perdere i sensi

“ si ..amore ..vengo con te “  
aveva beatamente mormorato brunetta , mentre dava le sue ultime profonde spinte..dopo di che non aveva capito piu’ niente ….  
era crollata esausta sulla schiena nuda del suo amore , aveva affondato i suoi denti bianchi nel suo collo proteso e poi , senza respirare, aveva lasciato che il seme che stava uscendo dalla punta del suo vibrante membro, invadesse quel suo stretto canale

***************************************************************************************  
Ore 14  
“ oh mio Dio…e’ stato incredibile “  
aveva sussurrato Clarke ,quando erano riemerse dal sonnellino post-coitale in cui erano entrambe cadute

“ direi.. proprio di si..”  
aveva replicato Lexa ,in un sussurro, notando lo stato, insolitamente, inerme del suo pene

“ adesso, pero’, sara’ meglio andare a farci una bella e rinfrescante nuotata..”  
aveva detto la biondina ,una decina di minuti dopo, smettendo di baciare le labbra molli di sua moglie

“ va bene..così, mentre ti abbronzi.. mi metto a preparare la cena …il Ma’a …richiede tempo…”  
aveva replicato la brunetta, mentre i suoi occhi verdi brillanti, si perdevano nell'immenso cielo azzurro di quelli di Clarke

**************************  
Ore 16  
“ ..ho fame ..”  
aveva detto la biondina ,dopo che si era silenziosamente avvicinata all'affaccendatissima Lexa

“ Cristo ! mi hai spaventata ..  
.. ho fatto una specie d’insalata di mare, con gli avanzi di pesce della cena di ieri sera..”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta , senza smettere di avvolgere in foglie di banano i pezzi di pollo e di carne di maiale che aveva lasciato marinare nel latte di cocco 

“ …ottimo… ora ne approffitto..  
a che punto sei con la preparazione del tuo…. forno ? “  
le aveva chiesto Clarke, mentre metteva in carica il suo smartphone attaccandolo al generatore di corrente a ricarica solare

“ l’Ahima … e’ pronto .. le pietre vulcaniche sono roventi”  
aveva detto Lexa ,prima di cominciare ad appoggiare i fagotti verdi sullo stato di foglie di banano

“ quindi..al momento…. sei libera di passare un po’ di tempo con tua moglie …”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke , con aria assente, mentre prendeva un’altra cucchiaiata del pesce spezzettato ed aromatizzato 

“ si, ma posso concederti soltanto un’oretta ..del mio prezioso tempo .. devo ancora finire di cucinare.. il dolce “

*****************

“ .. amore, ti prego…fermati… “  
aveva cercato di dire la brunetta , piu' tardi, cercando di allontanare i capezzoli turgidi dei suoi piccoli seni sodi che da parecchi minuti, erano piacevolmente prigionieri delle vellutate labbra della biondina  
“ … devo andare a preparare il banana po’e … non vorrei che la frutta ,comprata ieri, andasse in malora…”

“ …esagerata !... l’abbiamo messa nel frigorifero portatile..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , prima di far scivolare le sue mani calde sull'ombelico della moglie  
“… e , da quel che vedo, non mi sembri così impaziente di andare a cucinare …. “  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, mentre fissava il voluminoso davanti degli short indossati da Lexa

“ … certo che no ! … non mi provocare…sei perfettamente consapevole dell’effetto che hai su di me..”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,a voce bassa,prima di mettere le sue dita lunghe sulle natiche di Clarke e ribaltare la posizione “ sei un’adorabile canaglia … “  
dopo di che era sfuggita dalla stretta del suo tenero abbraccio ed aveva messo la sua testa davanti al Monte di Venere dell’improvvisamente silenziosa biondina

“ oh mio Dio… sei così bagnata !  
aveva stentatamente sussurrato Lexa , dopo che aveva abbassato gli slip del bikini della sua bellissima consorte, dopo di che aveva delicatamente cominciato a sfiorare le grandi labbra umide della sua vagina

“ ..ti aiutero’ …a preparare…. il dolce ..”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina ,mentre le sue mani cercavano velocemente di afferrarsi alla superficie spugnosa dell’asciugamano 

“ … dubito che dopo….sarai in grado di farlo…”  
aveva maliziosamente replicato la brunetta ,prima di mettere le sue splendide gambe a cavallo delle sue forti spalle...  
poi aveva cominciato a lambire l’entrata molle , con la punta della sua lingua calda

" ..oh ..si.."

************************

“ ..amore, cosa ci fai qui …”  
aveva detto Lexa, mezz’oretta dopo, con tono di voce stupito, vedendo comparire l’ancora stravolta consorte , vicino al fuoco che aveva appena finito di ravvivare

“ ..sono venuta ad aiutarti… tre anni fa.. ho promesso di starti vicina anche nelle avversita’ della vita ..”

“ oh amore.. apprezzo molto la tua lealta’… ma preparare un po’e…. non e’ una sciagura …”

“ lo so, ma non importa… voglio che tu sappia che, per te, ci saro’ sempre ...  
...e che ti amo sempre di piu’! “

“ …oh.. Clar ke …. “  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta , mentre si alzava per andare ad abbracciarla  
“ lo sai..che non sono brava con le parole .. che mi sento sopraffatta da quello che provo per te …  
…sei l’amore della mia vita .. ti amo da morire..  
aveva aggiunto a voce bassa , guardando la biondina con i suoi adoranti ed umidi occhi verdi 

“ allora..come posso aiutarti ? “  
aveva chiesto la turbata Clarke, piu’ tardi , dopo che avevano finito di baciarsi e di accarezzarsi le chiome scomposte

“ comincia ad affettare le banane…”

*********************************

Ore 20  
“ amore ! .. sei stupenda ..”  
aveva esclamato Lexa osservando l’attillato corpetto blu’ del vestitino corto di cotone fiorato indossato dalla biondina

“ wow ! … e tu…sei bellissima “  
aveva cercato di dire l’allibita biondina ,quando la brunetta era uscita dalla grotta vestita con una leggera tunica di seta verde brillante che le arrivava a meta’ coscia  
“ …non ti avevo mai vista….. senza pantaloni…”

“ ..ma cosa dici, Clar ke ? .. conosci ogni cm della mia pelle ! “

“ si, scusami ..e’ l’emozione ,volevo dire … in abiti femminili..”

“ ..spero di non averti scioccato…saranno piu’ di dieci anni che non lo faccio .. ma ti confesso che li ..adoro ”

“ ..no..per niente , sei uno schianto… “  
aveva mormorato la biondina , dopo che le si era avvicinata, mentre sfiorava delicatamente i bordi ricamati dell’ampia scollatura  
“anzi,ad essere sincera … penso che.. dovresti farlo piu’ spesso…. sei… terribilmente attraente ..”  
aveva aggiunto, con tono di voce roco, prima d’iniziare a strusciarsi contro al membro ricoperto di Lexa

“ sara’ meglio andare a..mangiare “  
aveva sussurrato Clarke nell'orecchio della moglie, una decina di minuti dopo  
“ ..così dopo ... potro’ finalmente levarti …quest’indecente vestitino ..”

*************************************

“ ..visto che hai preparato una cenetta veramente favolosa … ti concedero’ l’onore di ballare con me ..  
..solo noi due, a piedi nudi sulla sabbia ..sotto questo nostro cielo, pieno di stelle …”  
aveva sussurrato la biondina ,un’oretta dopo, prima di attaccare al suo smartphone il piccolo e cubico altoparlante portatile..  
dopo di che aveva attivato la sua play list di Ambient music e poi era tornata dalla sua sorridente e raggiante consorte

“amore, stringimi “  
le aveva teneramente bisbigliato, prima di mettere le sue mani bollenti sui suoi resistenti fianchi 

“ con te vicina… non ho paura di niente ..”  
aveva aggiunto piu’ tardi, mentre la brunetta le accarezzava delicatamente i suoi biondi capelli

“ non desidero altro che trascorrere la mia vita …insieme a te … “  
aveva mormorato Lexa, poco dopo,senza smettere di cullarla teneramente , tra le sue braccia forti  
“ ..amarti mi … completa..”

“…baciami..”

“ ..si…”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta, prima d’incollare le sue tremolanti labbra su quelle leggermente dischiuse di Clarke ..  
un bacio leggero che si era velocemente trasformato in un furioso duello di lingue 

“ ..amore..voglio sentirti di piu’..”  
aveva cercato di dire la perduta biondina, poco dopo, stringendosi piu’ forte al corpo caldo ed invitante dell’altrettanto smarrita Lexa, dopo di che aveva cominciato ad abbassare le spalline della sua tunica verde

“ ..oh…anch’io..”  
aveva replicato la brunetta, mentre le sue dita sfioravano la cerniera del corpetto blu’ del suo corto vestitino fiorato

 

“ Lexa , ti prego...fai l’amore con me..”  
aveva mormorato la biondina , con tono di voce roco, dopo che il loro corpi nudi si erano fusi divenendo un’unica massa pulsante che volteggiava leggera nell'aria calda ed umida di quella notte tropicale

“ ti amo ..”  
aveva farfugliato la brunetta , tra i bagliori delle fiamme dell’ancora acceso fuoco, prima di cominciare a leccare con passione i seni morbidi della sua ansimante consorte, sdraiata sull'asciugamano ...sotto di lei

" ..anch'io..."

 

“ … preservativo…”  
aveva borbottato ,qualche minuto piu’ tardi,come ultimo atto consapevole ,avvertendo sulla sua coscia aperta l’enorme pressione dell’eretto membro, dopo di che aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era totalmente arresa all'urgenza dei suoi stravolti sensi 

“ ..dopo..”

 

“ oh ..si…”  
aveva beatamente bisbigliato Clarke,quando la larga punta dell’asta del pene di Lexa era facilmente scivolata attraverso l’entrata bagnata della sua vulva

“ amore.. sei…stupenda “  
aveva sussurrato , con aria sopraffatta,poco dopo, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri si perdevano nelle linee trasfigurate dal piacere del volto di sua moglie , dopo di che aveva imprigionato i suoi sospesi fianchi, circondandole il bacino con le sue bellissime gambe abbronzate

“ ..Dio…come.. ti sento…  
aveva stentatamente replicato Lexa , prima di affondare nuovamente tutto il suo lungo membro nel lubrificato canale vaginale del suo amore

 

“ amore …fermati..”  
aveva trafelatamente sibilato, l’eccitatissima Clarke, piu' tardi, in uno dei rari attimi in cui la sua lingua non era occupata a duellare appassionatamente con quella insalivata ed avida della brunetta , percependo l’incontrollato e vigoroso aumento delle sue spinte  
“ ...prima che sia troppo tardi..”

“ .. no… sono pronta …”  
aveva affannosamente replicato Lexa , in un sussurro, prima d’iniziare a succhiare il punto pulsante dell’abbandonato collo della biondina e d’incrementare ulteriormente la velocita’ dei suoi affondi 

“ Lexa … ti prego..”

“ … lo so…ti adoro e lo voglio …”

“ .. sei sicura ? ..mi hai detto che avevi bisogno di tempo .. “

“ ssh…smettila di parlare …”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta guardando, con aria persa, le pupille dilatate del suo amore

“ wow..finalmente… posso provarci.."  
aveva borbottato, prima di cominciare a contrarre la parte finale del suo utero per liberare l’accesso alla fornice del suo canale vaginale..  
una piccola strettoia non piu’ lunga di 2 o 3 cm , ma estremamente ricca di terminazioni nervose

“ Klar ke.. ? "  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,quando la punta del suo pene era entrata in quel nuovo ed angusto spazio

" ..punto A.."

“ oh mio Dio .. così non ti resisto “  
aveva aggiunto poco dopo, avvertendo l’intensa stimolazione provocata da quell'anello naturale che , mentre colpiva la cervice uterina continuava a stringerle la cappella  
..ma, i gemiti gutturali ed un po’ primitivi emessi dalla biondina erano stata l’unica risposta 

“ non ti fermare..”  
era solamente riuscita ad implorare Clarke,qualche minuto piu' tardi.. quando le prime scosse avevano attraversato il suo ombelico  
“ Lexaaa..adesso ..” aveva urlato..subito dopo,mentre si aggrappava ai palmi aperti e caldi di sua moglie

“ si..amore…sara’ bella come te ..”  
le aveva flebilmente mormorato la sconvolta brunetta ,un attimo prima , che il suo seme schizzasse fuori dalla punta imprigionata del suo palpitante membro e cominciasse ad allagare il fondo della sua tremolante e feconda vagina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona serata & buona lettura !
> 
> e..come sempre perdonate i miei errori...


	59. LXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... arriva Charlotte...

Portland, 22 marzo 2019   
ore 10  
“ a parte stimolare Clarke a fare gli esercizi per mantenere la mobilita’ del suo piano pelvico e ripetere con lei la respirazione profonda …. cos'altro potrei fare per aiutarla ?  
il giorno del parto si sta avvicinando e lei....sta diventando sempre piu' paurosa ed insicura ...ed io… mi sento impotente…“  
aveva chiesto la brunetta ,dopo che l’ostetrica della Natural Birth,aveva finito di massaggiare il corpo appesantito della biondina e di controllare le funzioni vitali della nascitura, mentre l’accompagnava verso la porta d’entrata del loro appartamento ..sorreggendo il peso del monitor portatile

“ …visto che e’ una bella giornata, come prima cosa, portala a fare due passi lungo il fiume, per rilassarla….dopo di che …  
il mio consiglio spassionato e' quello di tornare a casa e trascorrere la maggior parte del tempo.. tra le lenzuola… a fare l’amore con lei…   
forse non lo sai, ma le prostaglandine contenute nel tuo liquido seminale sono un ottimo e naturale stimolo per l’avvio de travaglio…   
così come, provocarle orgasmi e mettere in circolo le sue endorfine ...la fara’ stare meglio..  
e comunque,tieni presente che e’ normale che le donne prossime al parto siano emotivamente fragili…”  
le aveva risposto Ontari, una delle due ostetriche che stavano monitorando la gravidanza di Clarke  
“ e non avere fretta.. ricordati che avete scelto il parto naturale.. proprio perche’ non volevate forzare i tempi della nascita di vostra figlia..

“...sei sicura che .. fare sesso non le fara’ male..? “

“dimmi,la desideri ancora ? ..oppure,il suo corpo rotondo ed un po’ < goffo > al momento.. non ti eccita…rispondimi senza timori.. succede anche alle coppie piu' affiatate..… “

“ non a noi...certo che la desidero ! … le forme morbide di Clarke mi fanno impazzire… e fare l’amore con lei in questi mesi e’ stato stupendo ed incredibilmente appagante..  
anzi,dopo che ha superato il periodo delle nausee… e' diventata talmente...attiva ,sessualmente parlando,da riuscire, persino, a mettermi .. in difficolta’.. “

“..con queste parole.. ti sei gia’ data la risposta… la natura sa sempre cos'e’ giusto fare… e’ piu’ saggia di noi.. e comunque.. non fare la modesta…   
la tua dolce consorte … ha un’enorme stima delle tue immense doti..amatorie… ti vede come la personificazione umana di Afrodite…   
…non abbiamo parlato sempre e solo di uteri e... di donne in travaglio…”

“ oh… non lo sapevo..”  
aveva farfugliato l’imbarazzata brunetta , mentre distrattamente sfiorava la sua treccia di capelli scuri

“....dai, ci vediamo dopodomani… sempre che vostra figlia, nel frattempo, non decida di venire al mondo.. “  
aveva aggiunto Ontari, prima di salire nella sua auto, guardando con aria sorridente ,il volto ancora arrossito di Lexa

*************************************************************************  
“ che ne diresti di andare a farci una bella doccia calda ..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke, qualche ora piu’ tardi, quando si era ripresa dal suo, piu' che soddisfacente ,secondo orgasmo  
“ …mi hai riempito…”  
aveva aggiunto ,a voce bassa, sfiorando il liquido appiccicoso che continuava a colare sulle sue, leggermente divaricate, cosce

“ si amore..tra un secondo ….andiamo ..”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa , senza smettere di massaggiarle l'indolenzito fondoschiena

 

“ ..sono così .. morbide e.. grandi....”  
aveva borbottato,una decina di minuti dopo, mentre delicatamente passava la spugna attorno ai prosperosi seni della biondina..  
dopo di che si era inginocchiata ed aveva cominciato a baciare la sua enorme pancia  
“ …ehi piccolina…non aver paura di uscire dal tuo caldo nido.. lo so che lì dentro ti senti al sicuro…  
...ma posso assicurarti che,quando deciderai di farlo, non ti ritroverai da sola.. io e la mamma ti stiamo aspettando, per prenderci cura di te …”

“ …deve averti sentito ..perche’… ha smesso di scalciare... “  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,prima di cominciare ad accarezzare i capelli scuri e bagnati di sua moglie  
“ ..amore…cosa fai…?”  
aveva cercato di dire , qualche minuto dopo, quando la punta calda della lingua di Lexa aveva cominciato a sfiorare le grandi labbra della sua vagina

“ ..sto controllando che sia tutto… ben pulito ..”

“ Cristo ..ma che ti e’ preso..oggi.. ?”  
aveva affannosamente mormorato la biondina, piu’ tardi, dopo che la brunetta si era rimessa in piedi ed aveva sfiorato il lato di una delle sue bagnate cosce ,con la punta dura del suo nuovamente eretto membro

“ .. ssh…smettila di fare domande…”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa nell'orecchio, mentre appoggiava , sul suo prominente ventre, il palmo aperto di una delle sue mani ed andava a posizionarsi dietro di lei  
“ vuoi che spenda le prossime dieci ore ad elencare tutte le parti di te che ti rendono la piu’ bella e provocante donna incinta.. di questo mondo..   
..o preferisci che ti dimostri subito..l’effetto che mi fanno..? ”  
le aveva chiesto con tono di voce accativante, prima di cominciare a mordicchiare la pelle liscia del suo esposto collo 

“...non sprecare tempo.. provamelo..“  
aveva stentatamente detto Clarke ,prima di stringere le cosce ed imprigionare l’asta dura che stava piacevolmente strofinandosi sulle labbra morbide ed umide della sua vagina 

 

“ oh si…non ti fermare..”  
aveva implorato piu’ tardi, mentre il possente pene di sua moglie stava lentamente entrando ed uscendo dalla sua tremolante entrata   
dopo di che si era afferrata alla maniglia di sicurezza della doccia ed aveva piegato, in avanti, il suo appesantito busto 

“ ...e come potrei ? ..così..sei perfetta...”  
aveva farfugliato l’eccitata Lexa, prima di flettere leggermente le ginocchia ed iniziare a colpire il punto un po' spugnoso del pulsante e lubrificato canale vaginale di sua moglie

****************************************************  
Ore 21 letto delle Clexa…  
“ …Lexa.. non sara’ ..pericoloso ? “  
aveva detto la biondina , dopo che le due donne avevano finito i loro esercizi di respirazione profonda, mentre spingeva all'indietro il suo rotondo posteriore per andare ad incastrarsi meglio nell'accogliente grembo caldo della brunetta

“.. che cosa ... ? “

“ ..partorire ..a casa..”

“sono ancora sicura che sia la scelta migliore … visto che siete entrambe in ottima salute ….   
e sapere che sarete costantemente monitorate….e che,abbiamo la fortuna di abitare a 20 minuti dall’Ospedale…. e' ulteriormente rassicurante…  
capisco i tuoi timori, amore, ma stai tranquilla …andra’ tutto bene… ed io ..saro’ sempre con voi…”

“ … lo so bene, scusami…. e’ solo che , l'avvicinarsi del parto ,mi fa sentire, terribilmente ..insicura…”

“ credo che sia normale... non capita tutti i giorni di essere in procinto di diventare ..mamma ..”  
aveva detto da ultimo Lexa, cercando di mascherare l’ansia, che , negli ultimi giorni,le stava attanagliando la bocca dello stomaco, dopo di che aveva iniziato a massaggiare i dolenti lombi di sua moglie

“…un po’ piu’ in giu’....”

“ si..proprio lì…”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke, qualche minuto dopo, quando le dita calde della brunetta avevano cominciato ad impastare i muscoli delle sue prosperose natiche

**********************************************************

23 marzo, 3 di notte….  
< oh mio Dio..ci siamo…>  
si era detta la biondina, quando la prima debole e divesa contrazione che aveva attraversato il suo basso ventre aveva interrotto il suo dormiveglia , dopo di che , presa dall'urgente esigenza di andare in bagno, aveva cercato di spostare il protettivo braccio che la brunetta aveva ,delicatamente, allungato intorno alla sua enorme pancia 

“ ..dove vai ? “  
aveva confusamente borbottato Lexa ,emergendo dal suo altrettanto leggero sonno, mentre spostava il viso affondato nell'incavo del collo di sua moglie

“... a svuotare la vescica… non e’ una novita’… “

“..aspetta ..ti accompagno..”

“ no, ce la faccio ….tranquilla,continua a dormire…”

 

Ore 5  
“ ..amore… stanno diventando piu’ frequenti…. vero... ? ”  
aveva chiesto la brunetta, due ore piu’ tardi, avvertendo l’affannoso respirare della biondina 

“ ..scusami… non volevo svegliarti….si.. questa e’ la sesta….”

“ ….non stavo dormendo… stavo solo facendo finta ...per non stressarti…   
adesso mi alzo…. mando un messaggio ad Abby e poi vado subito a prepararti… qualcosa di caldo ..”

“ tranquilla, torno subito… amore… “  
aveva borbottato la brunetta ,dopo che aveva avviato la play list di musica classica, che avevano precedentemente compilato

Ore 8  
“...penso che nostra figlia abbia deciso di nascere.... chiama Ontari …”  
aveva detto la sudata Clarke, quando gli effetti dolorosi della prima potente contrazione erano finiti e non aveva avuto piu' bisogno di aggrapparsi alle mani forti di sua moglie

“ si, subito ..”  
le aveva teneramente sussurrato Lexa ,mentre baciava delicatamente la sua fronte bagnata  
" ..andra' tutto bene.."

*************************************  
Ore 10  
“ Lexa, adesso puoi andare a preparare la vasca …”  
aveva detto Anya, la seconda e piu’ esperta ostetrica , guardando i suoi smarriti occhi verdi   
“ ..la cervice di Clarke si e’ dilatata di 4 cm... sta entrando in travaglio…”

 

“ forza amore … respira con me…”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,nell'orecchio della provata biondina , un’oretta dopo, quando erano entrambe immerse nell'acqua non eccessivamente calda della vasca 

“ stringimi…fa.. così male…”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke,prima di abbandonare la sua dolente schiena nel suo abbraccio protettivo ed aspettare , insieme a lei, che l’ennesima dolorosa contrazione finisse di attanagliarle i lombi

“ adesso,devi bere … tesoro mio ..”  
le aveva detto Lexa, piu’ tardi, dopo che Ontari aveva finito di monitorare le funzioni vitali della nascitura e prima di avvicinare ,alle sue labbra molli, il bicchiere colmo d’acqua   
“ sei stupenda….”  
aveva aggiunto, a bassa voce, mentre accarezzava una delle sue stanche spalle

" ..oh..non credo proprio... al momento, mi sento come una specie di..boccheggiante pesce palla.."

" ...wow ! allora... spero solo che non ti venga voglia di.. pungermi..."  
aveva bisbigliato la brunetta, nell'orecchio dell'ansimante biondina, prima di circondarle la pancia con le sue braccia calde e stringerla un po'..piu' forte  
"...sei talmente bella che se non fossi così ..ti chiederei di fare l'amore con me.."  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, dopo di che aveva teneramente baciato il punto pulsante del suo collo...

" Lexa... piantala...ci stanno guardando...."

" ..appunto !..datevi una calmata , se la Signora , la smette di perdere tempo a flirtare, e si concentra sull'obiettivo primario..potrebbe evitare di essere aiutata con un'episiotomia ..  
e così,tra una trentina di giorni, sara' in grado di riprendere l'attivita' sessuale.."

" ..tra..un meseee ! "  
avevano all'unisono esclamato le due giovani guardando, con aria sbalordita, le due sorridenti ostetriche 

Ore 13  
“ sei pronta.. quando vuoi…. puoi cominciare a spingere..”  
aveva detto Anya , dopo che aveva constatato che la dilatazione raggiunta dalla cervice della biondina .. era di 8 cm

 

“ ho la nausea , ho freddo… e sono stanca”  
aveva stentatamente farfugliato Clarke, mezz'oretta dopo, durante uno dei brevi intervalli concessi dalle sue lunghe ed oramai molto ravvicinate contrazioni 

“ tranquilla sono tutte reazioni naturali…. coraggio ! ...sei completamente dilatata…manca poco…devi solo continuare a spingere "  
le aveva detto Ontari ,con tono di voce rassicurante,prima di portare la temperatura dell’acqua a 37°

ore 14,35

“ Lexa ..non ce la faccio piu’…mi faccio ..aiutare..”  
aveva esclamato l’esausta biondina ,dopo l’ennesima spinta fissando, con aria stravolta, i suoi occhi verdi 

< .. non puoi arrenderti.. non adesso ..>  
si era detta la brunetta prima di assumere il controllo della situazione

“ .. non mollare , amore mio….continua a guardarmi … “  
aveva detto Lexa , dopo che era andata ad inginocchiarsi di fronte alla sua stremata consorte ,mentre aspettava l’arrivo della nuova contrazione  
“ ..si.. così brava… afferrati alle mie mani … “

“ adesso.. spingi …”  
aveva aggiunto, qualche secondo dopo, con tono di voce risoluto, facendo finta di non sentire il dolore di quelle unghie conficcate nei palmi delle sue mani 

ed era stato così , diventando un corpo solo,che l'affiatata coppia aveva affrontato la successiva mezz'oretta ...

 

erano le 15,10 quando Anya , aveva finalmente visto spuntare dalla sua dilatata vagina, la testolina ricoperta di capelli chiari  
“ ..coraggio Clarke ..ci siamo ... la vostra piccolina sta per venire al mondo“

15,15  
“...hai sentito amore ?.... un'ultimo sforzo......facciamola nascere ....insieme..   
... al mio tre…”  
aveva mormorato la sconvolta brunetta, prima che il suo amore stringesse i denti e raccogliesse le sue ultime forze necessarie a dare l’ultima potente spinta 

" uno...due....adessooo! "  
aveva urlato la brunetta ,senza smettere di fissare gli affaticati occhi azzurri della biondina e di stringere le sue deboli e scivolose mani 

...poi la loro Charlotte era silenziosamente venuta al mondo..

“ amore..ti ringrazio … e’ una splendida bambina… perfetta.. come te....”  
aveva cercato di dire la commossa Lexa, qualche secondo dopo, dopo aver rapidamente guardato i suoi genitali, mentre appoggiava delicatamente il piccolo corpicino tra le braccia della sua sopraffatta mamma

“ ..oh mio Dio…e’ così piccola..”  
aveva stentatamente detto la biondina osservando i minuti tratti del volto della loro figlia

“ tieni … taglia il cordone..”  
aveva detto Ontari , in quel momento, passando un paio di forbicine alla brunetta, dopo di che aveva velocemente aspirato il muco che riempiva le narici della neonata…  
.. ed era stato solo allora che la neonata aveva aperto gli occhi 

“ Lexa, avevi ragione …a dire che sarebbe stata una femmina ..ma, a parte il colore dei capelli … e’ l’esatta copia di te…”  
aveva detto Clarke, guardando le piccole iridi verdi della piccolina

“ ...da questa posizione riesco a vedere solamente il suo culetto e direi che e’... uguale al tuo..”  
aveva mormorato la sorridente brunetta, fissando teneramente il pallido volto del suo amore

“ Lexa, mi dispiace interrompere quest’amabile conversazione… ma adesso devi uscire dalla vasca ed andare a rendere Charlotte presentabile al resto del mondo…   
ti avviso, e' molto probabile che ,quando la vestirai, cominci a piangere..”

“ mi dispiace Clarke… ma, non abbiamo ancora finito .. devi ancora espellere la placenta…”  
aveva detto Anya ,prima di cominciare a massaggiare il suo indolenzito ventre

************************************************  
ore 16,48  
“ non ci posso credere …sono diventata nonna ! “  
aveva radiosamente esclamato Abby ,quando aveva visto la sua nipotina   
“ e' bellissima ! ..avete fatto un capolavoro..”

“ tesoro.. stai bene ? “  
aveva aggiunto ,subito dopo,guardando gli occhi cerchiati di sua figlia

“ si ..sono solo stanca … e grazie a Lexa...non ho neanche avuto bisogno di ricorrere all'episiotomia …  
e' stata eccezionale,non ha mai smesso di supportarmi…”  
aveva detto Clarke, mentre accarezzava le manine di Charlotte , che, nel frattempo, stava beatamente a succhiando il capezzolo di uno dei suoi seni ,pieni di latte

“ non ho fatto niente… e’ tutto merito tuo…”  
aveva replicato la brunetta fissando gli occhi azzurri di sua moglie..  
“scusatemi, vado dagli altri.. vi lascio un attimo da sole…”  
aveva detto qualche secondo, prima di alzarsi dal letto ed uscire dalla loro camera da letto

**********************************************

“ stai bene ? “  
le aveva chiesto Octavia, qualche minuto dopo, quando aveva visto comparire la sua pallida socia 

“ .. vado a conoscere Charlotte..”  
aveva subito, mormorato Raven avvertendo l'esigenza d'intimita' delle due amiche 

“ ...e’ stato come scalare le Montagne Russe... un continuo   
ad un certo punto…ho avuto paura di non riuscire ad essere abbastanza forte ..per Clarke..”

“ .. ma ce l’hai fatta .. rilassati,e’ finita…. le tue donne stanno bene.. adesso, puoi concederti il lusso di mollare…”   
le aveva teneramente sussurrato O, prima di sfiorare le sue spalle stanche

“ grazie ..”  
aveva farfugliato l’esausta Lexa,con aria assente, prima di crollare tra le braccia della sua amica e lasciare che le sue lacrime represse cominciassero a rigare il suo sconvolto viso 

*****************************  
Ore 20

“ forza Signori e Signore e’ tempo di lasciarle un po' da sole..e' stata una giornata lunga, hanno tutte e tre bisogno di riposare..”  
aveva detto Anya entrando nell'affollata stanza della coppia…  
“ tornerete domani…”

“ mi raccomando … stanno benissimo, ma..in caso di necessita’…non esitare a chiamarmi… “  
aveva detto Ontari , a Lexa prima di aprire la porta del loro appartamento  
“ va bene e ..grazie di tutto…”

“ oh,e’ stato facile ..siete una coppia unica, stupenda … la vostra sintonia e' magica e perfetta ..   
vedervi mi ha ridato speranza... adesso so.. che il vero amore esiste ! ”

"si ..ti auguro di trovare presto il tuo .. te lo meriti..."

****************************

“ oh mio Dio…finalmente ! “  
aveva esclamato la brunetta a bassa voce,dieci minuti dopo, mentre si sdraiava nel letto accanto alla dormiente neonata  
dopo di che aveva cominciato ad accarezzare il suo pacifico visetto borbottando  
“ … lo sai che..sei proprio bella .. la tua fantastica e coraggiosa mamma ha fatto un’opera d’arte”

“ smettila ! … Charlotte e’ nostra figlia,il frutto del nostro amore..  
le aveva sussurrato Clarke prima di mettere una delle sue deboli mani sopra a quella calda di Lexa

“ ..Clar ke ,questo lo so bene ma, sul piano dell’impegno…c’e’ una differenza sostanziale   
e’ toccato a te il compito gravoso di tenerla in grembo per nove mesi e di dover soffrire così tanto per farla nascere….il mio e’ stato solamente quello di ..supportarti…”

“ .. oh amore… il tuo contributo e’ stato fondamentale….   
hai reso la mia gravidanza bellissima ed eccitante... e , durante il parto,con la tua incredibile presenza, sei riuscita a trasmettermi forza e sicurezza..   
e quando ho temuto di non farcela… vedere riflesso nei tuoi occhi lo stesso dolore che stavo provando io..   
mi ha fatto capire che ..mollare… avrebbe significato prolungare la pena di entrambe..ed odio saperti infelice ...perche’ ti amo da morire..”

“.. veder soffrire l'amore della mia vita..e’ stata l’esperienza piu’ angosciante ed insopportabile della mia intera esistenza…“

“ Lexa, lo so ,che sei fisicamente ed emotivamente profondamente provata … ”

“ ..vorrei tanto poterti dire che non e’ vero… ma la realta’ e’ che .. non sono così forte..”

“ forse quest’attitudine dovrai tenerla col mondo che sta fuori da questa stanza, ma con me ..puoi e potrai permetterti sempre di essere anche debole …   
essere libere di mostrare anche le nostre umane fragilita' ci rendera' ancora piu' forti..   
adesso pero’,basta parlare,vieni vicino a me …abbiamo entrambe bisogno di riposare … “

“ Clar ke.. sei stupenda .. ”  
aveva sussurrato l’esausta brunetta, pochi secondi dopo, mentre ricopriva le sue labbra molli di teneri baci

“ sei gentile, ma ....sono a pezzi...” 

“ credimi…. hai lo stesso meraviglioso sguardo .. che ti viene ....dopo il secondo..orgasmo.."

“ wow ! …seducente.... ma,purtroppo ti devo ricordare che ci aspettano trenta giorni di astinenza ..”

" oh !..passeranno in fretta amore mio ..visto che, nel frattempo, saremo impegnate ad imparare il nostro nuovo mestiere di genitori..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ...  
> ... questa volta e' stato un parto !


	60. LXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... la nascita di Charlotte.. crea qualche problema in Paradiso....

5 Maggio

“…. posso entrare ? “  
aveva chiesto O, prima d’entrare nel laboratorio della Serra , nel timore di poter, involontariamente, disturbare il meticoloso lavoro d’impollinazione della brunetta

“ si… “  
le aveva risposto Lexa, mentre si toglieva la mascherina che aveva usato per mettere dentro al gel, i nuovi semi ottenuti soffiando sulla capsula di alcune delle sue orchidee ibride  
….e’ successo..qualcosa ? “  
aveva aggiunto , dopo qualche secondo d’imbarazzante silenzio , con tono di voce allarmato, avvertendo l’insolito disagio della sua socia 

“ no,tranquilla… l’ordine di rose del King Hotel e’ pronto per la consegna…  
..non sono venuta a cercarti per via del lavoro .. ma …perche…sono preoccupata per te…  
ultimamente sei sfuggente ed i tuoi occhi ..non sprizzano di gioia ….va tutto bene con Clarke ? ..o....l’arrivo di Charlotte ha creato ….problemi in Paradiso ? …. “

“ …beh … avere un figlio ..ti cambia la vita…. ed essere genitori, richiede un grande impegno  
ma,la nostra bambina e’ meravigliosa … ed io….l’adoro…  
ieri , per la prima volta, mi ha sorriso ed io ..ho toccato il cielo..con un dito  
..no…non e’ lei…. la causa della mia frustrazione .. “

“ quindi , sei in crisi per via di… Clarke… cos’e’… ti senti trascurata ?”

“ … non mi fraintendere … ma per certi versi..e’ così…. purtroppo, sono 45 giorni che …non condividiamo un po’.. d’intimita’….”

“ insomma ,praticamente.. mi stai dicendo che …non state scopando ? “

“ .. si… “

“ . ..non ci posso credere ! …. la sua vagina e’ guarita ? “

“ .. fisicamente parlando…. da piu’ di venti giorni…  
… all’inizio ho cercato , con delicatezza, di ristabilire il contatto … ma poi mi sono fermata …  
dopo che Clarke mi ha detto che le mie attenzioni la mettevano solamente a disagio ….  
perche’ non era ancora pronta …. e che se avessi insistito ..avrei solamente peggiorato la situazione  
per farla breve…mi ha chiesto di avere pazienza e ..di lasciare che fosse lei a decidere i tempi ed i modi della ripresa della nostra < vita sessuale >...  
..ma da quella sera , non e' successo niente ... quando andiamo a letto mi fa due coccole , poi si gira di fianco, mi abbraccia la schiena e .... si addormenta...“

“ …in poche parole, siete in ...stallo... tu aspetti e lei non si muove .... “

“ si… amo Clarke piu’ della mia vita….ed odio anche solo il pensiero che lei possa sentirsi intimamente ..forzata.. da me.. "

“ .. hai parlato con Ontari ? “

“ certamente…. e lei mi ha spiegato che , l’unica giustificazione fisica del calo del desiderio di mia moglie e’ l’allattamento ,perche’ tende ad aumentare la prolattina ed a diminuire il livello del testosterone..”

“ uhm, non credo che sia quello…l'origine del problema… mando subito un messaggio a Raven, tra un’oretta andra’ da Clarke…voglio cercare di capire cosa le sta succedendo.." 

“ .. ti ringrazio… ma non ti preoccupare…sono sicura che la situazione cambiera’,quando Charlotte passera’ all’allattamento misto… ”

“ ti prego, lasciami provare…sono convinta che…ci siano altri motivi, alla base del comportamento di Clarke… e poi ..chissa’…magari ..  
comprendere l’origine di queste dinamiche di coppia < post parto > .. mi potrebbe tornare utile quando mia moglie si decidera’ a voler diventare mamma ..”

“ ..scusami, sono un’egoista…. a che punto siete ? “

“non direi proprio ! …sei la persona piu’ generosa che conosco..  
..abbiamo fatto dei piccoli progressi…ma Raven vuole aspettare fino al prossimo autunno… visto che e’ stata promossa da poco a Capo della divisione informatica della Biomedic “

**********************************************************

“ wow !... si vede proprio che il tuo latte e’ super nutriente… Charlotte.sta crescendo a vista d’occhio ! “  
aveva esclamato Raven , quando aveva visto la figlia della sua migliore amica…

“ in effetti … adesso pesa 4,5 kg , e’ cresciuta di 1,5 kg…. almeno in questo sono stata brava .. “  
aveva mormorato la biondina ,con aria dispiaciuta, mentre si tormentava, nervosamente, una ciocca dei suoi capelli biondi

“ non capisco, dovresti essere contenta ..mi sembra un ottimo risultato ... invece sei triste, ti prego,dimmi...cosa ti succede ? "

“ come mamma sto…. benissimo ! adoro stare con mia figlia ..e vederla crescere, fare progressi ... e’ un'esperienza unica e speciale...  
..ma,come donna mi faccio.. schifo ! “

“ continua...”

“ .. sono sempre stanca….sono grassa e noiosa... ed in piu'... sono 45 giorni che non faccio sesso con mia moglie..”

“ …. ma cosa dici ? … mi sembri solo un po’ piu’ formosa del solito … e quei chiletti di troppo…scompariranno presto …mi pare che andare alla Natural Birth stia facendo miracoli…”

“ … ho ancora 3,8 kg da smaltire …. mi sento grossa ed impacciata…come una mucca da latte…proprio..non capisco cosa ci trovi Lexa di ..attraente... in me .. “

“ quindi .. l’assenza di rapporti sessuali … non e’ da attribuire alla mancanza di attenzioni di tua moglie ? “

“ no ! ..e’ colpa mia… non ho il ben che minimo accenno di desiderio… sono diventata frigida..  
ti confesso che, comincio a pensare che, tutta la libidine che avevo in corpo sia scomparsa con la nascita di Charlotte…”

“ … forse tua moglie …non ha insistito abbastanza…. e non ti ha dato tempo di… rimetterla in ..moto…” 

“ .. Raven ! …lo so che cerchi solo di aiutarmi….ma la verita’ , nuda e cruda e’ che le ho chiesto io…di ..smetterla di cercarmi… per non illuderla… per non aumentare la delusione di entrambe…il suo comportamento, durante e dopo la gravidanza e’ stato ed e’ ineccepibile.. non si merita di avere un disastro dl moglie come .. me  
l’amo da morire e non riuscire a dimostrarglielo mi sta facendo.. terribilmente male…” 

“.. tranquilla … Lexa lo sa…  
… parla con lei.. dille delle tue insicurezze … sono sicura che ti capira’… e’ un essere paziente e sensibile..  
e..l’ha gia’ ampiamente dimostrato ,durante i tempi di recupero dal tuo.. brutto incidente.. “

“ si lo so… ma questa volta e’ diverso… non siamo piu’ da sole…. la possibilita’ di avere tempo solo per noi.. e’ molto limitato.. “

“ … capisco che non sia facile .. ma se non ci provi …. se continuerai a dare per scontato di non desiderarla..  
..finirai col mettere la vostra relazione in secondo piano… in una sorta di vana …e frustrante…attesa…. “

“ tu non conosci.. i tempi ed i modi della nostra’ intimita’.. non sai cosa vuol dire amarla ed essere amata da lei ..  
… Lexa e’ favolosa … e’ un amante inesauribile, altruista ed estremamente passionale…  
Fare l’amore con lei ... mi fa uscire di testa…”

“ ..beh… non vedo cosa ci sia di sbagliato ! ….sei una donna fortunata ..dovresti essere ultra felice..”

“ infatti la ero, prima di diventare mamma….ma adesso non posso permettermi di perdere il controllo … “

“ cioe’ ? “

“ …il rumore dei nostri travolgenti amplessi … terrorizzerebbe Charlotte…  
e magari saremo così sconvolte da non sentirla neanche piangere… così finiremmo col traumatizzarla…  
..e poi … i seni che la nutrono sono di sua proprita’… non possano essere anche fonte.. del mio piacere… “

“ ..quando riprendi a lavorare ? “

“ sei qui in veste d’amica o di carnefice ? … tra una settimana…. sara’ peggio di …un incubo… “  
aveva cercato di dire alla fine la biondina , con aria sconsolata, prima di mettersi il viso tra le mani ed...iniziare a piangere

“ ..o forse potra’… aiutarti … “  
le aveva teneramente mormorato Raven , mentre si precipitava ad abbracciarla  
“Clarke, non aver paura…. passera’ ..e’ solo una tappa difficile del vostro meraviglioso viaggio …ma il vostro amore .. e’ piu forte di tutto questo ”  
aveva aggiunto ,qualche secondo dopo, con tono di voce rassicurante, dopo di che l’aveva stretta ancora un po’ di piu’ ed aveva cominciato ad accarezzare le sue tremolanti spalle

********************************************************

6 maggio  
“insomma, in termini convenzionali .. si potrebbe dire che tua moglie soffra di una forma leggera di depressione post parto .. “  
aveva detto O , alla brunetta, dopo che le aveva riassunto le parti piu' importanti della conversazione avvenuta ,il pomeriggio precedente,tra Clarke e Raven

“ ..come posso… aiutarla ? “  
era stata l'istantanea risposta di Lexa

“ domani e’ sabato , la Serra e’ chiusa …. e Raven non lavora…quindi siamo tutte .. libere  
il nostro piano e’ di venire a casa vostra e rimanere con Charlotte .. mentre voi andate a prendere una boccata d’aria..da sole…. “

“ uhm… sarebbe fantastico ! ma, dubito che Clarke ..accetti…”

“..cerca di convincerla..usa il tuo innegabile fascino…e ricordale che, tra meno di una settimana, dovra’ comunque cominciare a farlo..”

*******************************************  
7 maggio  
“ Cristo ! ..sono così preoccupata…e’ la prima volta che Charlotte non e’ con … noi… “  
aveva detto Clarke, con tono di voce ansioso, mentre la brunetta guidava la loro auto verso il lungo fiume 

“ rilassati amore… e’ al sicuro… le nostre amiche si prenderanno cura di lei…e non avra' fame, in frigorifero ci sono tre bottigliette piene del tuo latte  
ma ti capisco..e se l’idea di passare qualche ora ..da sola… con me .. e’ insopportabile… faccio subito retro marcia…”  
le aveva teneramente detto Lexa ,cercando di mascherare il suo infernale turbinio emotivo…” 

“ .. no ! … non farlo… ti prego .. “

“ scusami … adesso mi calmo… devo imparare a diventare meno apprensiva.... a stare lontana da lei ... ”  
aveva aggiunto ,qualche secondo dopo, percependo di aver ulteriormente ferito, i sentimenti di sua moglie

***************************************

“ wow ! ..amore …hai fatto bene ad insistere… mi sembra di rinascere..”  
aveva detto la biondina, piu’ tardi, dopo che avevano camminato, mano nella mano, per una mezz’oretta.. lungo gli argini verdi del Willamette  
“ quest’aria tiepida e’ un vero toccasana…per il mio cervello ...”

 

“ … che hai da guardare ? ..oramai dovresti saperlo che adoro il sapore della vaniglia… “  
aveva chiesto la brunetta , una ventina di minuti dopo, prima di dare un’altra voluttuosa leccata alla punta del suo cono pieno di gelato, notando lo sguardo stupito di Clarke

“ sei così bella…. “  
le aveva risposto la biondina, con tono di voce stentato, guardando i suoi occhi verdi..  
“ e terribilmente attraente..”  
aveva subito aggiunto, in un sussurro, mentre un leggero fremito di piacere percorreva e riportava in vita le labbra della sua vagina, assopite dal giorno della nascita di Charlotte…

“ ti amo… “  
aveva solamente borbottato Lexa, prima di baciare la bocca sporca di cioccolato di sua moglie

“ oh mio Dio … “  
aveva affannosamente farfugliato Clarke, dopo che le loro lingue assetate avevano smesso di accarezzarsi ,avvertendo l'istantaneo inumidirsi della sua secca entrata

".. si...un vero…disastro .."  
aveva stentatamente borbottato l'inconsapevole brunetta ,mostrandole le sue mani impiastricciate di gelato

“ .. gia’.. ma rimediabile..”  
le aveva mormorato la biondina, un secondo prima di trascinarla al riparo da sguardi indiscreti e cominciare a leccare le sue lunghe ed appiccicose dita 

 

“ perche’ piangi amore ? …ti ho fatto male… ?“  
le aveva ansiosamente chiesto Lexa , dieci minuti piu’ tardi, smettendo subito di strusciare la sua imponente e massiccia erezione contro il tessuto sottile che ricopriva il pube di sua moglie 

“ no… sono lacrime di gioia.. il mio corpo funziona ! ...finalmente ti sento..  
erano giorni che non mi succedeva .. cominciavo a pensare che il parto mi avesse fatto diventare ..frigida …“

“ perche’ ..non me l’hai detto ? “

“ avevo paura di ferirti … e di perderti..”

“ Clar ke.. sei l’amore della mia vita.. come hai potuto anche solo... pensarlo ?.. Charlotte e' nostra figlia.. …”

“… si…lo so, scusami… ero così confusa.. e devastata dai sensi di colpa....  
ma, hai ragione...avrei dovuto essere piu' coraggiosa , parlarti...delle mie debolezze...perche' ti amo.... "  
aveva detto la biondina senza smettere di fissare , con i suoi occhi bagnati , quelli altrettanto umidi di Lexa

"...riuscirai a.. perdonarmi ? "  
aveva aggiunto , a voce bassa, mentre sfiorava la ciocca di capelli scuri che ricadeva sulla sua fronte 

“ ... l'ho gia' fatto...dimmi…cosa posso fare ..per te ? “

“ .. ho bisogno di andarci piano, non sono ancora pronta ad avere un rapporto completo… ma , sono disponibile alle….coccole ,all'esplorazione lenta e graduale del mio corpo …. “

“ ho capito tesoro… non ho fretta …mi comportero’ come un timido ed inesperto quindicenne inesperto…va bene ? … “

“adesso ..non esagerare … “  
aveva mormorato la biondina, guardando maliziosamente, il rigonfio davanti dei pantaloni di sua moglie  
“ … vedrai che ,insieme, troveremo il modo di.. rendere eccitante .. e soddisfacente .… questo periodo di..rodaggio.. ”

“ oh..sono sicura che ci riusciremo…“  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa, prima di attirarla a se e ricominciare a baciare le sue morbide labbra …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura e come sempre grazie a chi mi segue....


	61. LXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke va ad un Congresso...

21 Giugno , venerdì ore 10

“ .. amore.. sei pronta ?.. tra dieci minuti , arrivera' Raven … muoviti !... o finirai col perdere il tuo volo ..“  
aveva detto Lexa , prima di spostare l’ennesimo scatolone che aveva appena finito di svuotare 

“… non posso….non ci vado… sono una stupida egoista ..   
solo una pazza , come me, poteva pensare di abbandonare ,moglie e figlia ,nel bel mezzo di un trasloco, per partecipare ad un Congresso di Pediatria .. a Los Angeles”

“ Charlotte stara’ bene .. hai riempito il frigorifero ed il congelatore di bottigliette piene del tuo latte..  
ed io saro’ troppo impegnata ,per notare la tua assenza… e poi tornerai domenica pomeriggio,in tempo per andare a cena da < Otto > e festeggiare il nostro anniversario …”  
aveva replicato la brunetta ,mentre sfiorava , delicatamente,i capelli biondi e sottili della loro piccolina, che stava beatamente dormendo nel marsupio allacciato sul suo petto   
“ stai,tranquilla… ce la caveremo..”

“ … lo so … ma non sopporto l’idea di lasciarvi da sole…”

“ oh.. non succedera’.. mio padre ed Indra stanno finendo di montare i mobili della camera degli ospiti... Octavia e Raven mi daranno una mano a finire di sistemare la cucina e stasera arriveranno anche Abby e Marcus… “

“ … appunto ! .. e’ piu’ di un mese che non vedo mia madre …che razza di figlia sarei …ad andarmene via..”

“.. ti ricordo che ha programmato di venire a Portland ,proprio, per fare in modo che tu potessi andare a Los Angeles… sapendo che lei sarebbe stata qui...ad aiutarmi...  
ed e’ un caso fortuito che le date del Congresso abbiano coinciso con la consegna delle chiavi della nostra nuova casa , visto che ,dovevano darcele una settimana fa…   
per non dire poi, che il tuo rientro in Ospedale … riprenderti la tua vita,sta positivamente influenzando anche la nostra intimita’ di coppia … 

inoltre, devi andare …perche’ mi fa comodo sapere che la madre di mia figlia e’ anche la miglior Pediatra di questo Pianeta…”

“ grazie Lexa , ho capito… mi hai convinto … “  
aveva mormorato Clarke, senza smettere di fissare i suoi luminosi occhi verdi   
“ ti amo da morire .. e mi dispiace così tanto di non riuscire ancora a dimostrartelo.. pienamente.. ”

“ oh amore, tranquilla…non mi lamento !… la tua bocca e le tue mani stanno facendo..magie.... ”  
aveva mormorato la brunetta, prima di avvicinarsi e riempire la sua fronte di teneri e rassicuranti baci  
“ andra’ tutto bene .. magari la breve lontananza ..ci fara’ bene..”  
aveva aggiunto in un sussurro, mentre le loro braccia s’incontravano e circondavano delicatamente il fragile corpicino della loro piccolina

***************************************************************************  
Los Angeles, Ore 15 Sala Congressi del Millenium Hotel

“ piacere, sono Alec Bold… vice primario del reparto Pediatrico del General Hospital di Boston..”  
aveva detto un uomo bruno sulla quarantina , elegantemente vestito , quando la biondina gli si era seduta accanto, in una delle comode sedie dell’ampia sala 

“ piacere mio… sono Clarke Griffin/Woods , Pediatra strutturata del Shriners Hospital di Portland..”

“ ..wow ! … notevole ! … pensavo fosse una specializzanda .. vista la sua giovane eta’…”  
aveva replicato il dottore , con aria ruffiana , fissando gli occhi azzurri della biondina

“ grazie …ma, le consiglio di non sprecare tempo con me ... sono sposata ed ho una figlia …”  
stava dicendo Clarke ,quando il Professor Marc Wilson aveva iniziato a parlare.. di polmonite infantile..”

*********************************  
Ore 19  
“ visto che… la cena non sara’ servita prima delle 21.. le andrebbe un aperitivo ? … “  
aveva detto Alec , dopo che tutti gli interventi previsti per il primo pomeriggio di Congresso, erano terminati

“ …sto allattando… non posso bere alcolici.. “  
aveva prontamente replicato la biondina, mentre riponeva nella borsa il suo quaderno zeppo di appunti

“ … per questo hanno inventato i succhi di frutta …   
coraggio … voglio solo fare due chiacchiere tra colleghi… forse sapere che sono il padre di due splendidi maschietti… servira' a rassicurarla...“  
aveva detto l’uomo, con aria sorridente, prima d’infilarsi la giacca del suo completo grigio

“ e va bene…ci vediamo alle 20,30 nella hall …”

****************************************  
ore 19,10 Stanza di Clarke...

C < ciao amore, la sessione e’ appena finita..sto andando a farmi la doccia… tutto bene ?..>  
L < si..Abby e Marcus sono arrivati da poco, ed io sto per entrare nella nuova vasca da bagno..con Charlotte ..>  
C < ..grrr ..sono invidiosa ! … vorrei essere lì.. mi sembra di essere così lontana…>  
L < .. non fare la tragica..sei a due ore e mezzo di volo da noi…e sono 8 ore che manchi da casa... >  
C < ..lo so ma .. mi mancate ..da morire…>  
L < .. coraggio, vai a lavarti… l’acqua calda ti aiutera’ a rilassarti…>  
C < ..va bene, ci sentiamo ,piu’ tardi …>  
L < OK… e ricordati che ti amo…>  
C < ..anch’io… sempre di piu’…>

**************************************

“ quindi la tua consorte ..coltiva fiori.. .. “  
stava dicendo Alec ,quando l’avvicinarsi repentino di un uomo al loro tavolino aveva fatto impallidire Clarke

“ Finn !..cosa ci fai ..qui ? “  
aveva farfugliato biondina , con aria imbarazzata, dopo che si era ripresa dall'aver visto il volto conosciuto del suo ex-marito  
“ ciao anche a te..! .. si,sto bene…”

“ scusami….ma la tua apparizione ,mi hai colto di sorpresa…. di vederti… “

“ non c’e’ problema .. e comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda…sto facendo compagnia a mia moglie, che sta specializzandosi in pediatra.. all’UCLA..   
..adesso te la presento..”

“ … principessa !..vieni un attimo qui….”  
aveva detto due secondi dopo , facendo tremare le budella della biondina..

“ Harper, ti presento Clarke Griffin ..la mia ex….consorte...”

“ finalmente ho l’onore di conoscerla ..di persona..”  
aveva borbottato la giovane donna , prima di stringere la mano protesa della biondina

“ ...piacere mio … e per piacere, diamoci del tu...”  
aveva replicato Clarke , mentre guardava gli occhi scuri ed attentamente truccati dell'avvenente moretta

“ .. stavamo per andare a cenare, che ne direste ...di unirvi .. ?”  
aveva detto il Dottor Bold, dopo che aveva smesso di fissare l’abbondante scollatura della Signora Collins

“ ottima idea… ”  
aveva detto Finn, senza preoccuparsi di avere il consenso di sua moglie….

 

“ ..mi sembri ..piu’ rotonda del solito .. non sara’ che stai annegando le tue frustrazioni sessuali … nel cibo ? ....la Signorina Woods ti..trascura.. ? “

“ ..no, Finn, sto allattando … io e Lexa, siamo felicemente sposate da quattro anni …ed abbiamo una figlia di tre mesi..”

“ oh ! .. buon per te .. mia moglie ci sta.. ancora pensando.. preferisce ..spassarsela..”  
aveva mormorato l’ex marito di Clarke, guardando , con disappunto il volto paonazzo della sua consorte

“ … c’e’ tempo.. tua moglie e’ ancora molto giovane .. e’ naturale che voglia di divertirsi ”  
aveva detto Alec, per cercare di togliere Harper dal suo imbarazzante silenzio… 

 

< Cristo ! … ma sei cieco ! >  
avrebbe voluto dire la biondina a Finn, una mezz'oretta piu’ tardi, quando le iniziali sottili manovre di corteggiamento di Alec erano diventate palesemente ..visibili..   
“ Harper … ti dispiacerebbe accompagnarmi in bagno ? … ho un’emergenza ….da donna che allatta.…”

**********************************

“Harper ! lo so che non ti conosco ma… cosa diamine ..stai facendo ? “  
aveva detto la biondina , quando erano rimaste sole,senza smettere di guardare il costoso abito di seta blu’ indossato dalla giovane

“… sono fatti miei ! … non mi giudicare ..   
..conosci pregi e difetti di Finn … e’ un brav'uomo …ambizioso ,di bella presenza… e facoltoso… ma , a letto e’ ...un vero disastro… 

" ...sono solo piu’ furba di te ! “  
aveva aggiunto,qualche secondo dopo , notando l’aria confusa di Clarke

“ mi stai dicendo che ..lo tradisci ? “

“ ..si ! ..e non mi vergogno di ammetterlo…ho il diritto e le possibilita’ di soddisfare altrove le mie esigenze sessuali …  
ho 26 anni, sono giovane, attraente e , grazie a mio marito ,sono pure benestante…. e’ un vero peccato che, questa volta, abbia deciso di accompagnarmi …   
i Convegni sono un’ottimo terreno di.. caccia…”

“ ..non capisco…”

“ svegliati Clarke ! … la meta’ dei partecipanti … non e’ qui per la scienza ma per…. scopare …Alec compreso….”

“ ma e’ un uomo sposato… padre di due figli..”

“ ..appunto ! .. ha bisogno di una boccata d’ossigeno… di passare qualche ora con qualcuno che gli faccia dimenticare , il piattume del suo ..noioso matrimonio …   
…e’ un uomo attraente , simpatico .. e, vista l’eta’, suppongo essere anche.. molto bravo tra le lenzuola…   
di sicuro, se non ci fosse quella < palla al piede di mio marito > … mi sarei gia’infilata nel suo letto… non sara' facile, ma non e’ ancora detto che non ci riesca... “

“..io …non ho bisogno di evasioni…. amo Lexa… e la nostra intesa sessuale e’ …fantastica ”  
aveva mormorato Clarke , mentre si mordeva nervosamente il labbro inferiore

“ buon per te ! …ma,sei stata una stupida a divorziare da Finn …   
e’ talmente preso da se stesso che non si sarebbe neanche accorto delle tue scorribande sessuali…   
..avresti potuto continuare ad avere una vita comoda senza dover rinunciare alla tua favolosa amante…”  
aveva detto Harper, prima di aprire la sua borsetta ed iniziare a ritoccarsi il trucco

“ … non condivido il tuo modo di pensare, ma apprezzo la tua onesta’…

“ .. se hai finito… possiamo tornare dagli altri..”  
aveva detto alla fine la biondina , dopo che la giovane donna aveva finito di passare un po’ di rossetto rosso ed ampliare le sue labbra sottili

************************************************

“ ..scusatemi…e’ stata una lunga giornata … ho bisogno di andare a riposarmi..”  
aveva borbottato la biondina , una ventina di minuti piu’ tardi, quando le sue orecchie non erano state in grado di continuare sopportare l'ambiguita' della conversazione  
“ ..si, capisco….buonanotte Signora Griffin/Woods ..”  
aveva cortesemente detto Alec , senza smettere di guardare la bocca di Harper

“ ..a domani … "  
aveva detto Finn, prima di prendere la mano della sua distratta moglie  
" ...Harper dovremo andare anche noi...e' venerdì sera.."

****************************************************  
Ore 23 ..tempo di …Skype 

“ oh mio Dio ! ..come siete belle ..”  
aveva esclamato Clarke , con tono di voce rapito,dopo che sullo schermo del suo smartphone era apparsa l’immagine di Lexa sdraiata nel loro letto accanto alla beatamente addormentata Charlotte

“ tutto bene, amore ?..hai l’aria ..distrutta… ..”

< ..no ho rivisto Finn ed ho conosciuto la sua nuova e subdola consorte..>  
“ ..si, tranquilla…sono solo stanca, ascoltare quattro ore di interventi e due di futili conversazioni…mi hanno fatto venire mal di testa..”

“ oh, mi dispiace … se fossi qui ..ti massaggerei le tempie.. “

“ ..sarebbe fantastico !...ma purtroppo non sono lì..mi sa che mi dovro’ accontentare di un aspirina..”

“ forse ti fara’ piacere sapere che la nostra Charlotte e’ riuscita a mettersi in bocca l’alluce del suo piedino “  
aveva detto Lexa, a voce bassa, pensando che parlare della loro piccolina avrebbe fatto rilassare Clarke

“ …Cristo ! ..me la sono persa… perlomeno ha bevuto il mio latte ? ..”

“ si ! ma ho dovuto farle stringere il mio indice … perche’ con la sua manina continuava a cercare di afferrare la bottiglietta di vetro e non apprezzava il fatto che non fosse morbida come le tue poppe ”

“ … farmi stropicciare i seni dalle sue piccole dita e’ una delle sensazioni piu’ belle dell’allattamento..”

“ beh… Charlotte non e’ l’unica ad avere nostalgia delle tue tette … adoro ”  
aveva replicato la brunetta , con tono di voce suadente …

“ ..smettila ! .. non puoi usare questi toni .. in presenza della nostra innocente piccolina…”

“ Clar ke ! non vedo cosa ci sia di sbagliato.. Charlotte e’ ..il frutto del nostro amore…. non credo che sapere che ti desidero .. possa farle del male….   
così come non sento di amarla di meno se adesso di dico che…ti amo… siamo noi due..il cuore pulsante della nostra famiglia ..”

“ … hai ragione… scusami amore… sto continuando a fare confusione …”

“ si… e sara’ meglio finirla qui, abbiamo entrambe bisogno di riposare … buonanotte…“  
aveva detto alla fine la brunetta, con tono di voce leggermente alterato

“ perdonami…. non volevo farti arrabbiare… ci sentiamo domani…. dormi bene… “

< sono una deficiente ..>  
continuava a dirsi Clarke , qualche ora dopo, senza smettere di rigirarsi nell'immenso e vuoto letto della sua stanza…  
poi, per sua fortuna, tutta la stanchezza accumulata l’aveva fatta cadere in un.... sonno leggero e tormentato..

**************************************

“ buongiorno ..dormito bene “  
aveva chiesto Alec alla biondina, quando si erano incontrati al buffet imbandito per la colazione  
“ …hai l’aria stanca…”

“ … la mia schiena non ama cambiare letto… ho tribolato un bel po’ , prima di riuscire a.. prender sonno… “

“ … anch’io non ho dormito molto…. ma non per colpa del materasso nuovo..”  
aveva detto l’uomo con fare accattivante  
“... la giovane moglie del tuo ex marito e’ una donna decisamente ..insaziabile… ci siamo lungamente divertiti...”  
aveva aggiunto ,a bassa voce, mentre si sfiorava gli indolenziti lombi...

“ ..come Diavolo ..avete fatto ? “  
aveva domandato la biondina con tono di voce stupefatto

“ e’ stato semplice… e’ venuta da me ,dopo che il Dottor Collins si era addormentato… “

“ … e non provi alcun rimorso nei confronti di tua moglie ? “

“ oh no ! …. non confondere l’amore con il sesso… Harper e’ solo la piacevole avventura di una notte….. Lucy e’ la madre dei miei figli ... una stimatissima Cardiologa ...   
ma, dopo la nascita di Andrew, ha totalmente smesso di cercarmi... ed io ho cominciato a sentirmi sempre piu'...trascurato..."

" ... potevi dirglielo.. tentare di farglielo capire.."

" oh, credimi.. ci ho provato... ma alla fine ho dovuto arrendermi all'evidenza ed accettare che le esigenze di mia moglie erano cambiate..  
e' stato ,un processo lungo e doloroso perche' ,prima di diventare genitori, avevamo un intensa ed appagante vita sessuale..."

< ..non faro' lo stesso errore ... >  
" ..grazie Alec.."

********************************

Ore 14 sabato 22 giugno  
< … scusami, vado di fretta… ma tranquilla, Charlotte sta bene… >   
stava rimuginando la biondina, quando si era recata al bar dell’hotel, durante la pausa pranzo, per prendersi una cioccolata calda e cercare di togliersi dalla mente il tono leggermente distaccato ,mostrato da Lexa durante la loro ultima breve conversazione telefonica

“.. posso ? “  
le aveva chiesto proprio in quel momento Finn , con tono di voce insicuro  
“..si… accomodati…”

“….dov’e’ ..Harper ? “  
aveva aggiunto Clarke, un secondo dopo, notando l’assenza della sua giovane moglie

“ …sara’ … a spassarsela …nel letto del Dottor Bold ..”  
aveva replicato il suo ex marito , con aria pacifica, mentre ordinava un caffe’ 

“ … Cristo ! … quindi lo sai ? “  
aveva esclamato la biondina guardando gli occhi scuri dell’uomo

“ ..si..”

“…e non t’importa ? “   
aveva aggiunto ,a bassa voce ,fissandolo con i suoi stupiti occhi azzurri

“ …no, per niente… penso che sposare una zoccola stupida e superficiale come Harper, sia stato un ottimo affare .."

“ ..ma cosa dici ?... sei impazzito ? “

“... mai stato meglio… di così…  
la mia giovane consorte e’ talmente occupata a tradirmi.. da non accorgersi di quello che faccio ..io..”

“ mi stai dicendo che ..ti comporti come lei ? “

“ per certi versi si potrebbe dire così… ma la questione e’ piu’ complessa…  
perche’,dopo il nostro divorzio, ho scoperto la mia vera natura … ed ho trovato come e dove… viverla…”

“ … non capisco…spiegati .."

“ … Clarke,non me la sento di farti capire tutto.. posso solo dirti che , per me, dolore e piacere hanno smesso di essere sensazioni...distinte..

“ oh mio Dio … non dirmi che hai scoperto di essere un sadico…che ti eccita fare e vedere soffrire una donna….”

“ … no, sei fuori strada, e’ piuttosto il contrario..”  
aveva borbottato Finn, prima di finire di sorseggiare il suo raffreddato caffe’…  
“ ..non ci crederai ma da sottomesso riesco a fottere per ore…”

“ .. se sono questi i termini della vostra relazione …allora spiegami perche’ ieri sera sembravi dispiaciuto di non essere ancora diventato padre…”

“ … infatti , lo sono …avere dei figli ..completerebbe l’immagine che la societa’ deve continuare ad avere di me…. perderei tutti i miei facoltosi clienti se scoprissero quello che sono… ma vedrai che tra qualche anno riusciro’ a convincere Harper a diventare madre… in fondo quando il denaro bussa..si spalancano.. le porte..”

*****************************************

Ore 16,30 Sala del Congresso  
< ..cosa ci faccio… qui ? >  
Si stava domandando Clarke , mentre il Dottor Paul Wurch, Pediatra dell’UCFC di San Francisco, continuava a fissare le sue belle gambe parzialmente coperte dalla gonna blu’ del suo tailleur …  
poi quando i suoi occhi azzurri si erano focalizzati meglio sugli atteggiamenti dei suoi colleghi le parole dell’oratore di turno avevano cominciato a diventare un mormorio confuso….perche’ aveva improvvisamente realizzato che nella platea c'erano poche persone veramente interessate …a migliorare le proprie conoscenze mediche...  
la realta' era che la maggior parte dei partecipanti stava utilizzando il Convegno per .. socializzare ... e che le ore trascorse in quella Sala erano solo il preludio di veloci incontri clandestini   
ed alla fine della sua accurata disanima si era sentita incredibilmente vuota poiche' non aveva trovato l'unica cosa che piu' le mancava di vedere : gli occhi verdi di Lexa

Ore 17  
< Cristo ! ..sto solo ..perdendo tempo.. >  
si era detta la biondina ,al termine della prima parte della sessione pomeridiana, mentre il Dottor Wurch le stava domandando se le andava di condividere con lui la pausa te’ …

“ ..mi spiace..devo andare ..”  
aveva farfugliando Clarke ,prima di dirigersi, in fretta, verso la hall dell’Hotel

“ avrei bisogno di sapere l’orario del primo volo per Portland ..”  
aveva affannosamente chiesto,qualche minuto dopo, al Receptionist del Millenium

“ alle 19,30….”

“ ..perfetto ! ..per favore mi prenoti .. un posto..”  
aveva detto ,prima di prendere la sua Carta di Credito

*************************************************

Ore 18,30 aeroporto di Los Angeles

“ Abby, sto tornando a casa…. non dirlo a Lexa..voglio farle una sorpresa “

“ ..tesoro va tutto bene ? ..perche’ se sei in ansia per Charlotte..ti assicuro che sta benissimo..”

“ ..si, mamma…fisicamente e’ tutto ok ! ..e certamente ho nostalgia di mia figlia …ma soprattutto ho bisogno di .. vedere mia moglie , ho fatto un casino… poi ti spiego…”

“ ..ora che me lo dici… in effetti , oggi, mi e’ sembrata insolitamente silenziosa… ed eccessivamente indaffarata.….cosa posso fare per voi ? “

“ ..dovrei essere a casa verso le 23….e vorrei poter rimanere da sola con lei... senza Charlotte.. ”

“ ho capito, tranquilla … aspettero’ che me la porti…. questa notte dormira' con la sua nonna....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura !
> 
> ..e come sempre ringrazio chi mi segue...


	62. LXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke torna a casa...

Portland , Giugno ore 21,30

“ … e’ stata una lunga giornata, perdonami Abby,ma ho proprio bisogno di andare a riposare..”  
aveva detto Lexa guardando , con aria stanca,gli occhi azzurri della madre di Clarke…

“ si, capisco, non ti preoccupare per me, vado a fare l’ultima lavatrice e poi raggiungero’ Marcus… ..con tutto quello che avevamo da fare,ci siamo visti a malapena…”

“ … siete stati favolosi ! ..non finiro’ mai di ringraziarvi… sono sicura che quando tua figlia tornera’ a casa… sara’ molto felice di non trovarla ancora invasa da quelle pile di scatoloni pieni “

“ .. abbiamo solo dato una mano…direi che e’ stato un ottimo lavoro di squadra … e comunque,non penso che vedere i progressi del trasloco sara’ il principale motivo della gioia di Clarke..”

“ oh no !..poter riabbracciare Charlotte sara’, senza dubbio, la causa primaria della sua contentezza..”  
aveva aggiunto la brunetta , con tono di voce rassegnato, prima di augurarle la Buonanotte

< ..non e’ cosi’, non essere triste .. sta tornando a casa..per te >  
avrebbe tanto voluto dirle Abby , in quel momento, ma poi si era ricordata delle parole di sua figlia  
< …non dirlo a Lexa, voglio farle una sorpresa > e così, aveva semplicemente ricambiato l’augurio 

********************************************  
Stanza delle Clexa

“ …bellezza !.. vedo che ti sei svegliata ? .. “  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,una ventina di minuti dopo, prima di avvicinarsi alla culla e prendere in braccio la sua piccolina   
“ .. che ti succede ..tesoro ?.. non riesci a dormire … ti manca il calore della mamma..…”  
aveva farfugliato a voce bassa, mentre accarezzava teneramente il suo paffuto visetto ...“ ti capisco, stare senza di lei…e' un vero strazio...”

“ …non ti preoccupare, domani sera torna a casa e sono sicura che anche lei e’ impaziente di rivederti..  
nel frattempo, ti faccio un bel massaggio con l’olio di cocco… cosi’ ti rilassi ”  
stava sussurrandole la brunetta ,quando Charlotte le aveva beatamente sorriso  
“ oh … bene ! …vedo che l’idea non ti disturba…”  
aveva teneramente aggiunto ,prima di sfilarle delicatamente la magliettina di cotone e stenderla sopra alla sua calda e nuda pancia,  
dopo di che si era unta le mani ed aveva cominciato a sfiorare la sua piccola schiena   
“ uhm.. allora..ti piace.. “  
aveva lievemente borbottato, quando le palpebre della piccolina avevano cominciato ad abbassarsi  
“ sai.. fino a poco tempo fa anche io e la mamma adoravamo giocare con l’olio di cocco ..”  
< …quando lei... mi voleva..>  
si era detta ,prima di chiudere i suoi occhi stanchi e perdersi nel rassicurante tepore del loro contatto “ … si, Charlotte… scaldami..”

 

< ..finalmente ! >  
stava pensando l’irrequieta Clarke, in quel momento,mentre il suo aereo atterrava tranquillamente , dopo le due ore e mezzo di volo preventivate..   
ma che a lei erano parse.. un eternita’  
“.… tra poco,saro’ da te..amore mio..”  
si era detta, tra se e se , venti minuti piu' tardi, prima di prelevare velocemente la sua valigia, dal nastro scorrevole

********************************************************************************  
Ore 23  
“ oh mio Dio .. siete.. stupende..”  
aveva flebilmente mormorato la biondina, dopo che si era silenziosamente avvicinata al letto della loro stanza ed aveva visto la sua famigliola cosi’… teneramente addormentata  
dopo di che aveva delicatamente preso in braccio la sua piccola e, beatamente, assopita figlioletta  
“ .. Lotty ! tesoro....sono cosi’ contenta di vederti, sapessi quanto mi sei mancata …ti prometto che domani recupereremo il tempo perduto …   
ora, pero’,ti porto dalla nonna… scusami ..ma questa notte … e’ di Lexa…"  
aveva aggiunto,in un sussurro, nell'orecchio della piccina ,mentre l’avvolgeva nella sua copertina di cotone

“ ..grazie mamma …”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke, qualche minuto dopo, mentre accarezzava il visetto di Charlotte  
“ Cristo !...sono piu’ nervosa della mia…prima volta …”

“ ..mi stai dicendo che , in tre mesi,non avete ancora avuto un rapporto sessuale…completo ?... oh tesoro !...perche’ non me l’hai detto.. prima …”

“ … sei mia madre…mi vergognavo….”

“ si, capisco…. allora ti diro’ solo che sono sicura che andra’ tutto bene… tua moglie ti adora..“

“ lo spero tanto… Lexa e’ speciale, e’.. l’amore della mia vita… ”

“ ..appunto !... ma non devi dirlo a me… che aspetti ? ..sparisci !...vai da.. lei…”

*******************************************************************  
“ klar ke ? “  
aveva confusamente borbottato la brunetta, una decina di minuti dopo, quando le delicate carezze della nuda Clarke l’avevano risvegliata  
“ co..co sa... ci fai...qui ?”

“ ..sono rientrata prima ..avevo troppa nostalgia di casa…”

“ ..ti avevo detto di non preoccuparti .. Charlotte si e’…”  
aveva cominciato a dire Lexa , prima di guardarsi attorno e fissare la biondina con aria smarrita

“ ..tranquilla amore, e’ con Abby… ed io ..sono qui.. per te… "  
le aveva teneramente mormorato ,mentre delicatamente allontanava l'indisciplinato ricciolo di capelli scuri , che ricadeva sulla sua fronte   
“… certo nostra figlia mi mancava, ma soprattutto... morivo dalla voglia di stare con mia moglie.. e di farmi perdonare…

" .. e poi, non vedevo l'ora di cominciare a festeggiare, il nostro anniversario.. ”  
aveva aggiunto ,a voce bassa, prima di spostarsi ed andare a sdraiarsi sopra di lei..

“ ..per questo hai acceso meta’ della nostra scorta di candele… e ti sei infilata come una clandestina nel nostro letto …dimenticandoti d’indossare reggiseno e mutandine...”

“ ..gia’..”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke , senza smettere di fissare le scintillanti iridi verdi di Lexa, dopo di che si era avidamente impadronita delle sue morbide ed invitanti labbra

********************************************  
“ ti prego amore…. fermati !.…”  
aveva affannosamente implorato la biondina, una ventina di minuti piu’ tardi, mentre infilava le dita nella chioma scura affondata tra le sue gambe aperte  
“ tranquilla ,puoi lasciarti andare… ho fatto insonorizzare le pareti della nostra stanza ..”  
le aveva teneramente bisbigliato la brunetta, dopo che aveva smesso di succhiare con ardore lo spazio che c’era tra la clitoride e l’apertura bagnata della sua tremolante vagina 

“ wow, Lexa !… ottima idea !... ma ,non e’ una questione di rumore .… per favore, vieni qui ”

“ ..forse sono stata troppo irruente ..ti chiedo scusa …”   
aveva mormorato la brunetta ,qualche secondo dopo,fissando con aria desolata le dilatate pupille azzurre di sua moglie

“ non e’ così, amore.. adoro sentire la tua lingua calda…. e’solo che… voglio di piu’…   
…questa notte voglio farti mia e tornare ad...essere tua...”  
aveva flebilmente aggiunto Clarke, senza smettere di accarezzare le sode natiche di Lexa

“ oh !... sei sicura ? “

“ si … e senza barriere…non sto ovulando… “

****************************************  
“… fai piano…”  
aveva affannosamente bisbigliato la biondina, piu’ tardi, quando il suo amore aveva appoggiato la larga punta del suo duro membro sull'entrata bagnata della sua vagina

“ … temo di non riuscirci… sono dannatamente eccitata …”  
aveva stentatamente ammesso la brunetta ,prima di far scivolare le sue bollenti mani sotto al suo morbido posteriore e ribaltare la posizione  
“ …Klar ke.. guida te….” aveva aggiunto ,in un sussurro, guardando con lussuria i suoi occhi azzurri

“ amore…aspetta !..fa troppo..male.. "  
aveva trafelatamente farfugliato la biondina ,quando l’enorme cappella era scivolata attraverso la sua umida apertura ed aveva dolorosamente allargato l’inizio del suo angusto canale

“ .... anche a me… sei strettissima… e’ come se fossi tornata ….vergine… “  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa, mentre le afferrava i fianchi e spostava all'indietro il bacino  
“ …Il che e’ dannatamente provocante .. “  
aveva ribadito , con tono di voce roco, prima di sfilare la dolente punta del suo pene e rovesciare nuovamente le loro posizione “ ma, non voglio farti male…”  
“ amore, adesso...baciami ...”

**********************  
“ do..do..ve.. vai ? ”   
aveva smaniosamente chiesto Clarke,piu’ tardi, quando le brunetta si era allungata per prendere la bottiglietta dell’olio di cocco…   
ed aveva smesso di baciare l’interno delle sue cosce  
“ ..un attimo…amore… “

“ oh ..si ..”  
aveva beatamente mormorato, qualche secondo piu’ tardi, quando la brunetta aveva cominciato a sfiorare il suo monte di Venere con le sue mani calde ed unte ed il suo ventre si era improvvisamente arroventato “..non ti fermare..” aveva affannosamente aggiunto, mentre la lingua vellutata di sua moglie si insinuava lungo le pieghe calde del suo inguine

“ ..sei così… bella..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,poco dopo, prima di far scivolare due delle sue dita oliate sulle labbra umide della vagina di Clarke ed iniziare ad aprirle , con delicatezza, per creare un varco per l’apice insalivato della sua soffice lingua…

“ … mi farai morire….”  
aveva vogliosamente borbottato la biondina, tra i gemiti, aggrappandosi furiosamente alle lenzuola per sollevare il suo incontenibile bacino 

“ ...non essere impaziente..”  
le aveva sussurrato la brunetta, mentre avvicinava la punta del suo indice sulla tremolante apertura della sua vulva, dopo di che aveva iniziato a sfiorarla con estrema lentezza  
“ … Lexa… smettila di ..perdere tempo…”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,prima di afferrare il polso della sua mano destra e farle capire cosa..voleva

 

“ …uhm.. sei così bagnata…” aveva borbottato l’eccitata brunetta dopo che era riuscita ad affondare l’intero dito dentro all’ancor stretto canale

“ … muovilo…”

“ si ..così !..baciami,amore..”  
aveva cercato di dire la biondina nel suo trafelato respirare prima di gettarsi sulle labbra molli di sua moglie e cominciare a divorarle con ardore…  
“ … ti voglio..”  
aveva aggiunto , con tono di voce roco,quando si erano dovute fermare a riprender fiato ,dopo di che l’aveva fatta ribaltare e si era seduta sopra di lei

“ ..ti prego..fai..piano…”  
aveva farfugliato Lexa, qualche minuto piu’ tardi, mentre le mani calde di Clarke che stavano cospargendo la sua larga asta dura ,di olio di cocco…   
facevano tremare i suoi lombi

“ … si,scusami..…”  
aveva bisbigliato la biondina ,prima di tornare a sdraiarsi sopra ai suoi piccoli seni sodi , poi aveva piegato le sue ginocchia ed imprigionato i suoi forti fianchi   
“ ..non ti muovere..”

< resisti.. non puoi deluderla…>  
“ no..”  
aveva stentatamente mormorato la brunetta ,senza smettere di fissare le enormi pupille azzurre di sua moglie … un attimo prima di aggrapparsi alle sue morbide natiche  
“ oh mio Dio ..” aveva affannosamente aggiunto , poco dopo, mordendosi un labbro …quando l’enorme cappella del suo grosso pene era entrata nell'angusto e lubrificato canale   
dopo di che aveva leggermente sollevato il suo solido bacino e Clarke aveva socchiuso gli occhi.... borbottando un flebile …“ .. continua….”

“ … si …amore…”  
le aveva sussurrato Lexa nell'orecchio ,prima d’iniziare a muovere i fianchi e cominciare a spingere dentro..l'enorme asta …

“ sei così …stretta ..”  
stava farfugliando ,quando la biondina si era aggrappata al suo viso ed aveva spostato in avanti il suo rotondo posteriore ed era andata incontro al leggero movimento penetrativo del suo amore… superando quella specie di strettoia del suo canale vaginale, frutto della nascita di Charlotte  
..poi avevano aspettato ,tenendosi strette, che il dolore provato da entrambe ..se ne andasse

“ ..adesso…muoviti…”  
aveva risicatamente chiesto Clarke, qualche minuto dopo, quando buona parte del membro di Lexa era finalmente riuscito a scivolare dentro alla sua allargata vagina 

*******************  
20 minuti dopo…

“...rallenta.. ti prego…”

“ … si..amore ”  
aveva avidamente replicato, la gemente biondina , con tono di voce pieno di desiderio, mentre guardava con aria persa il volto stravolto dal piacere della brunetta.. dopo di che aveva diminuito il ritmo della sua gia’ irruente cavalcata…. ed era tornata ad allungarsi sopra di lei  
“..sono così..vicina…”

“ oh..Klar ke…anch’io…”  
aveva mormorato Lexa ,prima d’infilare la sua lingua morbida nella sua invitante e vellutata bocca .. e portare una delle sue calde mani sulla parte posteriore delle sua cosce per mettersi di fianco 

“ uhm… “  
aveva mugugnato la biondina ,mentre piegava la gamba sinistra e le imprigionava il bacino…

“ tesoro..guardami…”  
aveva chiesto la brunetta, in un sussurro, prima di circondarle le spalle con un braccio e mettere la mano libera sopra alla sua sollevata natica morbida ..  
dopo di che aveva aumentato il ritmo delle sue spinte…

“ ..ti amo…”  
aveva farfugliato Clarke ,poco dopo, mentre si perdeva negli occhi verdi e scuri di sua moglie ed adeguava il movimento del suo bacino all'irruenza della sua penetrazione…  
..e poi ...si era lasciata andare….

“ ..amore..sto per venire..”  
aveva cercato di dire Lexa ,quando l’asta dura del suo poderoso ,membro aveva iniziato a vibrare

“ ..si ..insieme…”  
aveva bofonchiato la biondina, nel suo sconsiderato gemere, prima di affondare i suoi denti bianchi nell'incavo del sudato collo del suo amore

“ Klar ke ! “  
aveva urlato la brunetta ,un secondo prima, di cedere al piacere della sua imminente eiaculazione

“ mmh “  
era stato l’unico estatica nota che la biondina era stata in grado di esprimere..presa com'era dai sconvolgenti sussulti che stavano sconquassando il suo ventre infuocato…

“ .. sei mia…”  
aveva affannosamente aggiunto Lexa, mentre il suo seme invadeva il pulsante canale vaginale 

“ ..sono.. tua..…”  
aveva beatamente mormorato la sopraffatta Clarke , nel suo incontrollabile tremore… potente risposta emotiva del suo corpo all'incredibile orgasmo liberatorio…  
“ .. stringimi…”

“ .. si, amore mio… “  
le aveva teneramente mormorato la turbata brunetta, prima di circondarle prottettivamente la schiena e dirle , con tono di voce incerto “….sapessi..come mi sei mancata…”

“ oh…anche a me…”  
aveva bisbigliato Clarke , mentre metteva la sua svuotata testa tra i suoi seni sodi 

**************************************************************

“ uhm… sono una donna dannatamente ..fortunata…”  
aveva sensualmente farfugliato la biondina, un’oretta piu’ tardi, quando la larga punta dell’enorme pene dell’ansimante Lexa aveva cominciato a colpire il punto spugnoso della sua pulsante vagina

“ …dovremo pur recuperare il tempo perduto..”  
aveva replicato la brunetta, mentre percorreva la sua spina dorsale con una delle sue mani calde 

“ ..oh si !..e'..il nostro Anniversario ..”  
aveva cercato di dire Clarke, prima di sollevare ulteriormente le natiche sode del suo posteriore ed offrirsi , senza ritegno, ai poderosi e profondi affondi di sua moglie

******************************  
0re 5 del 23 giugno  
“ Lexa .. sono ..morta..”  
aveva borbottato la biondina , dopo il suo quarto orgasmo, quando la sua esausta schiena era collassata sulle lenzuola sudate del loro letto e le candele avevano smesso , da un bel po'...d’illuminare la stanza

“ ..oh..povera ..Klar ke....” le aveva mormorato la stremata brunetta, mentre , priva di forze,rovinava sopra ai suoi morbidi e chiudeva i suoi occhi verdi   
“ ..stai diventando vecchia ..” aveva aggiunto , in un sussurro, un attimo prima di addormentarsi 

“ ..gia’..”

**************************************  
Ore 10  
“ ... Charlotte !..”  
aveva esclamato la biondina , con tono di voce allarmato, quando i raggi caldi che filtravano dalle tapparelle della finestra della loro camera avevano fatto aprire i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri…

“ Cristo ! “  
aveva replicato la frastornata Lexa ,mentre si precipitava giu’ dal letto…dopo di che si era infilata al volo i boxer ed una t-shirt “ ..vado a vedere ..”

“ok… mi metto qualcosa e ti raggiungo..”

 

“ …amore..rilassati !... la nostra piccolina e’ a spasso ..con la sua nonna e Marcus..”  
aveva detto la brunetta ,quando sua moglie era entrata come una furia in cucina , prima di porgendole un foglio di carta   
< ..vista la bellissima giornata ! … abbiamo preso un biberon pieno di latte e siamo andati a passeggiare con Charlotte sul lungo fiume..   
torneremo nel primo pomeriggio… state tranquille.. a dopo,Abby  
PS… ho avviato la lavatrice >

“ per fortuna..che non ti hanno vista…”  
aveva detto la biondina dopo aver letto la nota, con aria sorridente, guardando l’inguine della sconvolta brunetta … “ ti sei messa i boxer….all'incontrario ..”

“..senti chi parla…la tua chioma dorata..sembra quella di una che si e’ appena presa..una bella scossa elettrica ..”

“ …beh..piu’ o meno…e’ andata così....”  
aveva borbottato Clarke,prima di attirarla a se ed iniziare a ricoprire le sue beffarde labbra..di teneri baci   
“ ..buon Anniversario, amore mio ..”

“ oh !..anche a te … splendida donna…”

**********************************************************  
“ forza !... andiamo in lavanderia…così poi andiamo a farci la doccia ..”  
aveva detto Clarke ,dopo che avevano finito di fare colazione fissando gli occhi verdi di sua moglie

“ ..trovato qualcosa ..d’interessante ? “  
aveva farfugliato la ricurva Lexa ,dopo che aveva finito di mettere i panni nell’asciugatrice, e la calda mano della biondina si era intrufolata dentro ai suoi boxer

“ oh si..”  
aveva mormorato Clarke ,prima di pressarsi contro la sua schiena e spostare i capelli scuri che ricadevano sulla sua bella nuca, dopo di che aveva cominciato a mordicchiarla provocando l’immediato aumento di volume della sua portentosa attrezzatura

“..pensi che ..basteranno 30 minuti ..”  
aveva borbottato la brunetta, prima d’impostare il timer dell’elettrodomestico

“..direi ..proprio di si..”  
le aveva sussurrato sua moglie nell'orecchio, un secondo prima di usare la mano libera per liberarsi dell’ostacolante tessuto e cominciare ad accarezzare l’indurita asta…  
“ ..girati !”  
aveva sibilato, con tono di voce basso ed al contempo risoluto …mentre iniziava ad inginocchiarsi

“ … questi ..non ti servono..”  
aveva aggiunto mentre le sfilava i boxer, dopo di che l’aveva costretta ad arretrare fino a quando il sodo posteriore di Lexa era andato a sbattere contro al bordo dell'asciugatrice  
“ si ..così…”

…dopo di che aveva impugnato la base dell’indurito pene ed aveva cominciato a passare, con estenuante lentezza, la punta della sua calda lingua, attorno alla larga punta…

“ …smettila di provocarmi !..”  
aveva impazientemente sibilato Lexa , una decina di minuti piu’ tardi, quando non era piu’ stata in grado di sopportare l’inconcludente sollecitazione della biondina

“ ..altrimenti..cosa mi fai ? “ era stata la sua accattivante e velata replica 

" ..adesso te lo faccio vedere.."

 

“ ..adoro fare il bucato con te.. “  
aveva affannosamente farfugliato Clarke, poco dopo, mentre le vibrazioni della centrifuga le scuotevano le natiche poggiate sul piano dell'asciugatrice, dopo di che aveva piegato le gambe ed aveva imprigionato i fianchi del suo amore

“ .… vedro’…di accontentarti....”  
aveva mormorato la smaniosa brunetta ,prima di cambiare l'angolo della suo movimento penetrativo ed aumentare il ritmo degli affondi della sua lunga asta 

********************************************  
“ ..come ti e’ sembrato l’ambiente congressuale ?”  
aveva chiesto Lexa, piu’ tardi , dopo la lunga doccia,mentre tirava su la zip dei suoi pantaloni verdi

“ ..per niente.. stimolante … per certi versi persino… imbarazzante….”  
aveva detto Clarke, mordendosi nervosamente un labbro

“ spiegati…”

“…c’era anche Finn, con la sua nuova , giovanissima.. moglie ..”

“ ah ! … si …capisco… “

“ no,non e’ come pensi ….non sono affatto….coppia da invidiare …piu’ tardi …ti spiego…. adesso voglio andare da nostra figlia….  
e comunque ho deciso che la prossima volta che avro’ voglia di andare ad un Convegno… vi portero’ con me… stare lontana ..e’ stato insopportabile..“  
aveva mormorato la biondina notando lo sguardo incerto riflesso dagli occhi verdi della brunetta  
“ ..Lexa… ti amo sempre di piu’… stare con te e’..un ‘avventura meravigliosa..”

“ oh ,anch’io !..amore mio ... da morire.. sono così contenta di averti sposata….   
ed uscire da casa nostra, con te ,per raggiungere Charlotte … e' il viaggio piu' emozionante della mia vita..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buona lettura ! e come sempre un a chi mi legge...
> 
> perdonate gli errori, purtoppo...ho poco tempo libero....

**Author's Note:**

> buona lettura....


End file.
